Der Drachenkrieg
by Vigilluminatus
Summary: Nach fünf Jahren kehrt Hitomi endlich wieder nach Gaia zurück. Allerdings droht dort ein neuerlicher Krieg zwischen Asturia und Zaibach auszubrechen und eine geheimnisvolle Frau vom Volk des Drachengottes verfolgt dabei ihre eigenen Ziele.
1. Der Schatten des Krieges

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 1 – Der Schatten des Krieges

Ist es ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? 5 Jahre sind nun vergangen, seit ich Gaia und Van verlassen habe. Ich studiere nun an der Universität von Tokio und bin auch dorthin gezogen. Auch das Laufen habe ich nicht aufgegeben, obwohl ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit dazu habe. Nur wahrgesagt habe ich seit meiner Rückkehr von Gaia nicht mehr und auch meine Visionen waren weg. Doch seit kurzer Zeit träume ich wieder seltsam... ich weiß nicht, ob es etwas zu bedeuten hat, aber es macht mir Angst.

Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt. Kleine Böen tanzten zwischen den Dächern der Stadt und wirbelten den Staub, der seit den Aufbauarbeiten überall war, zu kleinen Figuren auf. Die meisten Menschen schliefen bereits, denn es war bereits spät in der Nacht und die, die noch umherwanderten, waren bestrebt, die Schlafenden nicht zu wecken. Die Kameradschaft der Menschen in Farnelia war wirklich bemerkenswert, aber verständlich, wenn man bedachte, dass alle zusammenhelfen hatten müssen, um die Stadt wieder aufzubauen.

Auch die Gestalt, die auf dem höchsten aller Dächer saß, war nicht untätig gewesen. Man musste sogar sagen, dass sie vermutlich die beschäftigtste Person der Stadt gewesen war, damals vor 5 Jahren. Alles hatte organisiert werden müssen, von der Materialbeschaffung, die glücklicherweise günstig über Asturia erfolgte, bis zum Einsatz der Arbeitskräfte an der richtigen Stelle zur richtigen Zeit. Der grundlegende Aufbau der Stadt war bereits seit drei Jahren abgeschlossen, auch wenn seitdem immer noch weitergearbeitet wurde – schließlich wollte niemand in einem schmucklosen Heim leben. Häuser wurden gestrichen, Inneneinrichtung hergestellt, die kleinen Fehler, die beim Hausbau angefallen waren, ausgebessert, Gärten angelegt. Nichts erinnerte mehr daran, dass die Stadt von den Zaibachern niedergebrannt und die Bewohner in alle Winde verstreut worden waren. Und das alles hatte die Gestalt zu überwachen gehabt. Manchmal fragte sich Van Farnel, wie er das alles nur geschafft hatte.

Aber nicht jetzt. Auch den Wind spürte er nicht, während er mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf dem Dach des Palastes von Farnelia lag, den er genau nach dem Vorbild seines niedergebrannten Zuhauses hatte bauen lassen. Denn sein Blick und seine Gedanken wurden von einem Planeten eingenommen, den er in den letzten Jahren sehr oft beobachtet hatte. Dem Mond der Illusionen.

Hitomi, dachte der junge König etwas melancholisch. Was du wohl jetzt gerade machst?

Gleich darauf schalt er sich einen Idioten. Was würde sie schon machen, mitten in der Nacht? Natürlich lag sie im Bett, wo er eigentlich auch sein sollte. Schließlich wartete morgen jede Menge Arbeit auf ihn. Als aber der unausweichliche Gedanke folgte, ob seine geliebte Hitomi wohl Gesellschaft in der Nacht hatte, kniff er die Augen zusammen und biss sich in die Lippe. Er vertraute Hitomi. Er würde ihr sein Leben anvertrauen, jederzeit. Aber es waren immerhin 5 Jahre vergangen, seit sie zur Erde zurückgekehrt war. Die Sehnsucht nagte seit diesem Zeitpunkt an ihm, beflügelte seine Eifersucht und trieb ihn nahezu in den Wahnsinn. Wann würde sie zu ihm kommen, seine Hitomi, und dann nie wieder fortgehen?

Er hatte oft versucht, sie sich vorzustellen. Schließlich hatte auch er sich verändert, seit sie ihn verlassen hatte, wenn auch nicht großartig. Sein Körperbau war noch kräftiger als früher, seinem Kendo-Training und den Aufbauarbeiten sei Dank. Ihm wuchs langsam ein schwarzer Bart, aber er achtete darauf, ihn regelmäßig zu rasieren. Er wollte nicht, dass die Leute seinen Vater in ihm sahen, sondern ihn selbst. Am Tage trug er meist einen blauen Waffenrock, der allerdings von den Schneidern mit goldenen Mustern verziert worden war, eine schwarze Hose und sein Schwert, welches ihn als König von Farnelia auswies. Jetzt trug er davon nur das Schwert, der Rest war einem roten, kurzen Hemd und einer bequemen Hose gewichen, dieselbe Kleidung, in der er Hitomi getroffen hatte, nur größer. Alles in allem sah er nicht sehr viel anders aus, auch wenn sein strenger Blick nun öfter von einem Lächeln überdeckt wurde.

Aber wie SIE aussah? Vermutlich war sie noch schöner geworden. Die überschäumende Fantasie eines Liebenden stattete das Mädchen mit braunem, samtweichem Haar aus, welches bis über ihre Schultern hinabfiel. Sie trug wieder die Schuluniform, welche sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch fast ständig getragen hatte, diesmal allerdings war sie ihr entsprechend etwas größer. Obwohl es seine eigenen Körperfunktionen in etwas peinlicher Weise anregte, versah Vans Vorstellungsgabe seine Geliebte mit der Brust einer erwachsenen Frau und einer schlanken Taille, auf die sie herausfordernd ihre schlanken Arme stützte. Sein Gebilde schien ihm verheißungsvoll zuzuzwinkern und lächelte ihn an, sodass seine Knie weich wurden. Zum Glück lag er, sonst wäre er vermutlich umgekippt.

Fast bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf und öffnete die Augen wieder. Der Mond der Illusionen kam wieder ins Blickfeld. Irgendwo dort lebte sie, Hitomi Kanzaki, das einzige Mädchen, das er je geliebt hatte, und er wusste nicht einmal, wie es ihr ging. Der Gedanke, dass er nicht einfach Escaflowne nehmen und es herausfinden konnte, machte ihn schier wahnsinnig. Aber ihm war klar, dass es nicht unbedingt unauffällig wäre, wenn ein metallener Drache plötzlich zur Erde schweben würde. Dennoch war die Versuchung groß.

Wieder einmal hörte er das Tapsen zarter, ans Schleichen gewöhnter Hände hinter sich erst, als sie direkt hinter ihm waren. Eine wohlbekannte Gestalt ließ sich nieder und beobachtete ihn einige Momente lang mit den wachen Augen eines Geschöpfes, dessen Vorfahren in der Nacht auf Raubzug gegangen waren. Plötzlich rückte etwas Großes vor den Mond der Illusionen und eine kleine, nasse Zunge fuhr über sein Gesicht, um festzustellen, ob sich salzige Tränen darauf befanden.

„Ich habe nicht geweint, Merle", teilte er dem Katzenmädchen mit, mit dem ihm schon seit seiner Kindheit eine enge Freundschaft verband. Merle war die einzige, die ihn wirklich völlig verstand. Natürlich konnte er über vieles mit Allen reden, auch mit einige Leuten aus der Stadt verstand er sich sehr gut. Aber niemand kannte ihn so gut wie Merle.

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen." Die Stimme seiner Freundin war etwas tiefer als vor 5 Jahren. Der kindliche Ton war fast völlig daraus verschwunden und hatte der weichen, verführerischen Stimmlage einer Katze Platz gemacht. Dass Merle damit noch keinen Freund gefunden hatte, lag vermutlich nur daran, dass die meisten Menschen vor einem Katzenmädchen noch immer abergläubische Angst hegten, auch wenn sie sich bemühten, es vor ihr nicht zu zeigen. „Du hast in letzter Zeit oft geweint, weißt du? Es ist nicht gut, wenn du deinen Kummer in dir verschließt, Van."

Van seufzte. Dieses Gespräch hatte wohl kommen müssen. „Aber was nützt es, wenn ich mich jemandem außer dir mitteile, Merle? Du weißt, dass ich nicht einfach zu ihr fliegen und sie hierher holen kann. Wer weiß, ob sie dort oben nicht glücklich geworden ist?"

„Wenn du nicht bei ihr bist?" Merle schnaubte abfällig und der Atem kitzelte Van am Ohr. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Majestät! Keiner von euch beiden wird jemals richtig glücklich sein, solange ihr getrennt lebt! Das einzige, was Hitomi dort unten hält, ist ihre Familie, und inzwischen ist sie eine erwachsene Frau."

„Ich weiß." Vans Blick wandte sich wieder dem Mond der Illusionen zu, als könne er sie dort entdecken. „Aber wenn sie kommt, dann soll es aus freiem Willen geschehen, verstehst du? Ich will sie auf keinen Fall dazu zwingen."

Plötzlich legten sich weiche, teils mit Fell bewachsene Arme um seinen Hals. „Mein Van", schnurrte Merle amüsiert. Sie konnte wirklich anbetungswürdig sein, wenn man über ihre schlechten Seiten, vor allem ihre Eifersucht, hinwegsah. „So feinfühlig bist du im Thronsaal sonst nicht."

„Im Thronsaal habe ich es auch nur mit verwöhnten Adeligen und Rechtsuchenden zu tun", antwortete Van schnippisch. Dann löste er Merles Arme sanft und stand auf. „Lass uns reingehen, Merle. Ich sollte wohl langsam ins Bett kommen, sonst falle ich morgen noch vom Thron."

„Dann würde ich an deiner Seite sein und dich auffangen, Majestät." Merles Augen blickten gleichzeitig schelmisch wie unschuldig – wie eine Katze eben. Van musste lachen.

„Los jetzt, du Streuner! Gehen wir rein, bevor man uns noch sieht und eine Romanze andichtet! Das fehlte mir noch, dass jetzt eine neue „Der-König-hat-endlich-eine-Freundin"-Geschichte in Umlauf kommt."

Die Feder fiel zu Boden... und wo sie zu Boden fiel, verwandelte dieser sich plötzlich in Asche. Hitomi stand allein auf dieser Ebene. Neben ihr sah sie lediglich die geschwärzten Mauern von Häusern, die einem großen Feuer standgehalten hatten. Angstvoll sah sie sich um, aber nirgends war ein Mensch oder auch nur etwas Lebendiges zu sehen. Nur die Feder lag vor ihr, schneeweiß. Sie wusste, dass diese Feder nicht von einem Tier stammte. Sie war von einem Angehörigen des Volkes des Drachengottes. Aber sie kannte nur einen dieses Volkes und das war...

Dann fiel von hinten der Schatten über sie. Sie wusste, was das bedeutete. Gleich würde sie sich umdrehen. Noch als sie diesen Gedanken formulierte, wandte sich ihr Traumkörper auch schon um, das Gesicht furchterfüllt und die Muskeln verkrampft. Sie wollte, dass sie die Augen schloss, aber ihr Traum-Ich tat es nicht. Und so musste sie das Grauen sehen, die glühenden Augen, die voll düsterer Vorfreude auf sie herabblickten, die Silhouette der riesigen, nichtmenschlichen Gestalt, die diese Augen besaß. Sie wollte schreien, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie wollte den Träger der Feder zu Hilfe rufen, aber aus ihrem Mund kam nichts heraus. Dann öffnete sich ein riesiges Maul unter den Augen, in dem das Feuer der Hölle zu brennen schien. Hitomis Traumkörper riss die Arme vor sich, obwohl das völlig sinnlos war gegen diese Gewalten und im nächsten Augenblick traf sie die Feuerwelle, löschte sie in Sekundenbruchteilen auf und ließ nur Leere zurück...

Mit einem erstickten Keuchen setzte sich Hitomi Kanzaki in ihrem Bett auf. Einige Male atmete sie schnell ein und aus, nur um ihr rasendes Herz etwas zu beruhigen. Ihr Nachthemd, schon das dritte in dieser Woche, war wieder nassgeschwitzt und klebte an ihrem Körper. Hitomi schloss die Augen, machte sie dann schnell wieder auf und atmete noch einmal kontrolliert langsam aus. Dann stand sie auf, tastete sich an den Möbeln entlang und öffnete die Schlafzimmertür. Anhand des Lichtscheins fand sie in ihrer kleinen Drei-Zimmer-Wohnung schnell den Balkon und lehnte sich an das Geländer.

Schon wieder dieser Traum! Dabei hatte sie gedacht, es hätte endlich aufgehört. 5 Jahre lang hatte sie keine Visionen mehr gehabt, und jetzt das! In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte sie diesen Traum mindestens jede zweite Nacht gehabt. Als sich ihr Atem stabilisiert habe, sah sie langsam mit grasgrünen, sehnsüchtigen Augen zum Himmel empor, wobei ihr kurzes, braunes Haar in demselben Wind flatterte, der auch ihr Gewand berührte und für angenehme Kühle auf ihrem trainierten Körper sorgte. Dort irgendwo lag die Welt, auf der sie die aufregendsten und gefährlichsten Tage ihres Lebens verbracht hatte. Auf der sie ihre große Liebe gefunden... und schließlich auch zurückgelassen hatte.

Gaia. Van. Wie oft hatte sie in den letzten drei Jahren wachgelegen und an ihn gedacht? Die zwei Jahre, nachdem sie von Gaia zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie richtiggehend genossen, weil sie ihre Familie und ihre Freunde in einem völlig anderen Licht gesehen hatte. Sie hatte sehr viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht. Aber dann hatte sie sich entschieden, nach Tokio zu gehen, um zu studieren. Und bald bemerkt, dass sie damit das letzte aufgab, das zwischen ihr und ihrem Liebeskummer stand.

Womit sie sich auch immer abgelenkt hatte, mit Laufen, mit Partys oder mit Lernen, nichts hielt lang vor. Immerzu wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zu Prinzessin Millerna, dem etwas eingebildeten Dryden, Gadess und seiner Crew, dem edlen Ritter Allen, der quirligen Merle und schließlich Van. Ihrem Liebsten. Was machst du jetzt, Van? Liegst du wach, so wie ich? Oder schläfst du ruhig in deinem neuen Königreich? Denkst du oft an mich?

Manchmal, wenn sie nichts zu tun hatte, fragte sich Hitomi, ob es nicht das Beste wäre, wenn sie wirklich aus dieser Welt verschwinden würde. Ihr Psychologiestudium, welches ihr ausreichend Zeit für die sportliche Betätigung ließ, reizte sie zwar sehr, kein Wunder, schließlich konnte sie sich leicht in die Gefühle anderer hineinempfinden. Jedoch hatte sie, seit sie nicht mehr wahrsagte, nur oberflächliche Bekanntschaften gemacht, als wäre ihr unbekümmertes Wesen auf Gaia zurückgeblieben. Die einzigen wirklichen Freunde, Amano und Yukari, hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Aber was würde sie erwarten, wenn sie nach Gaia ging? Würde alles noch so sein, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte? Oder würde sich alles verändert haben? Hitomi seufzte. Fragen über Fragen. Die Antworten konnte sie ohnehin nur selbst finden. Aber hatte sie den Mut dazu?

Hat diese Vision mit dir zu tun, Van? War diese Feder von dir? Oder bedeutet der Traum nur, dass ich vor Sehnsucht nach dir verrückt werde? Sie schloss die Augen und lächelte traurig, als das vertraute Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge aufstieg: Das unordentliche, pechschwarze Haar, die schlanke, aber drahtige Statur, die rot-braunen Augen, die sie ebenso anzulächeln schienen wie der schmale Mund, das rote Hemd, die bequeme Hose, das Königsschwert...

Hitomi seufzte noch einmal und zwei Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie wünschte sich sehr, Van endlich wiederzusehen, ihn und alle anderen. Aber was dann? Würden die Bürger von Farnelia überhaupt jemanden wie sie akzeptieren? Sie hatten Vans Mutter nicht gemocht, weil sie vom Drachenvolk war. Und sie war noch fremdartiger. Das Mädchen vom Mond der Illusionen. Außerdem würde es die tatsächliche Trennung von ihrer Familie und den wenigen treuen Freunden bedeuten, die sie hatte.

„Nein", sagte sie schließlich. „Verzeih mir, Van. Aber solange ich nicht mit Sicherheit weiß, dass diese Vision Gefahr bedeutet, bleibe ich hier." Sie sah wieder zum Himmel empor und schenkte dem Mond ein Lächeln. „Ich liebe dich, Van. Ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon die Kraft habe, meinen Eltern Lebewohl zu sagen. Schlaf gut, mein Liebster. Irgendwann werde ich zu dir kommen."

Jetzt fühlte sie sich tatsächlich etwas besser, wenn auch nicht viel. Sie wischte die beiden Tränen von ihren Wangen und rieb sich die Schultern. Allmählich wurde es hier doch etwas kalt. Sie sollte wohl besser reingehen, bevor sie sich noch eine Erkältung holte. Schließlich wollten Amano und Yukari sie doch am Wochenende besuchen! Da durfte sie auf keinen Fall krank sein. Der Gedanke machte sie wieder etwas fröhlicher, als sie sich wieder ins Bett legte und die Decke bis über die Schultern heraufzog.

Der Mann stand nun schon seit einer guten Stunde in königlichen Empfangssaal in Farnelia, aber Van hatte ihn schon nach den ersten 10 Minuten nicht leiden können, was sich inzwischen auch nicht geändert hatte. Der Mann, der vor ihm stand, schien ihn jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte, Van bemerke es nicht, überheblich anzufunkeln, als wäre er etwas Besseres. Van bemühte sich, seinen Abscheu nicht im Gesicht zu zeigen, aber ganz gelang es ihm nicht. Und der Vorschlag, den dieser Botschafter (Botschafter? Er wollte nicht mal öffentlich sagen, in wessen Namen er sprach!) überbrachte, gefiel Van noch viel weniger.

„Überlegt es Euch, Majestät", schmeichelte der Mann mit tiefer Stimme. „Wenn Ihr meinen Vorschlag annehmt, seid Ihr auf einen Schlag in der Lage, Euch für alle Demütigungen und Schmerzen zu rächen, die Euch Eure Feinde zugefügt haben! Außerdem wird es dann niemals mehr jemand wagen, Farnelia anzugreifen!"

„Euer Vorschlag gibt mir zu denken, Botschafter Kayd", log Van, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Ich werde ihn mit meinen Beratern überdenken. Bis dahin steht es Euch frei, eins der leeren Zimmer in meinem Palast zu beziehen. Ich werde Euer Gepäck dann dorthin schaffen lassen. Meine Antwort wird Euch schnellstmöglich erreichen." Van konnte gar nicht glauben, was er da sagte. Dieses Reptil in seinen Palast einladen? Fast hätte er sich geschüttelt, aber er beließ es bei einem geringschätzigen Blick in Kayds Richtung. Aber wenn er schon König war, musste er sich auch ein wenig wie einer benehmen.

„Ich danke Euch, Majestät." Auch der Ton des Botschafters troff von Falschheit. „Aber ich werde sogleich weiterreisen. Ich muss im Namen meiner Herrin auch noch Asturia und Freid aufsuchen, um ihnen den selben Vorschlag zu unterbreiten. Aber ich werde bald zurückkommen und Eure Antwort empfangen."

„Nun, in diesem Fall will ich Euch einen langen Umweg ersparen, Botschafter." Vans Stimme klang nun scharf und seine Augen blickten kalt auf den Mann vor ihm hinab. „Ich wollte eigentlich den Schein wahren, aber jetzt sage ich es rundheraus: Euer Angebot interessiert mich nicht nur im geringsten, ich finde es auch ziemlich empörend, in Zeiten des Friedens von ihm zu sprechen!" Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, auf den hasserfüllten Blick des Botschafters zu antworten, sondern fuhr fort: „Ich werde mich gar nicht damit aufhalten, meine Berater hinzuzuziehen, weil ich mich auch gegen sie stellen würde, wenn sie dafür wären! Eine Armee wollt Ihr mir geben, damit ich in Zaibach einfallen kann? Haltet Ihr mich für einen Barbaren? Die Zaibacher haben im Großen Krieg ihre Armee verloren! Ich bin kein Tyrann, der gegen Zivilisten vorgeht! Ich lehne daher jeden kriegerischen Akt gegen sie oder einen der anderen Staaten ab, solange ich nicht provoziert werde! Farnelia hat den Frieden, für den es so sehr gelitten hat, verdient und ich beabsichtige nicht, ihn durch einen sinnlosen Krieg zu zerstören! Da Ihr es so eilig habt, dürft Ihr Euch nun gern zurückziehen."

Einen Augenblick lang schien der Botschafter versucht, mit derselben Schärfe seine Antwort herauszusagen, aber die Wachen, die überall im Saal postiert waren, überzeugten ihn vermutlich vom Gegenteil. Nicht, dass Van nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich selbst zu verteidigen. Statt dessen verbeugte er sich nur (aber nicht mehr so tief wie zuvor) und murmelte etwas, das klang wie: „Ich werde es meiner Herrin ausrichten." Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und verließ im Laufschritt den Thronsaal. Van sah es mit Befriedigung.

„Gut gemacht, Eure Majestät", kommentierte eine ebenso amüsierte wie stolze Stimme hinter ihm. Van musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass dort Crine stand, einer seiner älteren Berater. Der Mann war Kaufmann, aber früher war er bei der Armee gewesen, bis er sich das Bein gebrochen hatte. Er wusste viel über die Menschen und Van schätzte sein Wissen. „Auch wenn ich es vielleicht nicht so direkt herausgesagt hätte."

„Warum nicht?" Van sah dem Botschafter nach, der nun die Tür zuschlug. „Er hatte es eilig. Ich wollte ihn nicht aufhalten."

„Ihr wisst, was ich meine, Majestät."

„Seid Ihr der Meinung, ich hätte falsch entschieden, Crine? Nur immer raus mit der Sprache!" Van sah den alten Mann nun an und hob herausfordernd die Hand. „Ich verspreche auch, Euch dafür nicht zum Duell zu fordern."

Die Lippen Crines verzogen sich kurz zu einem Grinsen, dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Nein, ich glaube, dass Ihr richtig entschieden habt. Das Volk wäre auf keinen Fall glücklich über diesen Krieg gewesen, auf jeden Fall die Leute nicht, die im letzten Krieg gekämpft haben. Ein paar junge Hitzköpfe könnten vielleicht zu murren beginnen, aber das tun sie immer, macht Euch keine Sorgen." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Dennoch solltet Ihr Eure Umgangsformen zumindest bei offiziellen Anlässen etwas aufpolieren."

„Ich bin zum Krieger erzogen worden, Crine!", teilte Van dem alten Mann mit, während er sich aus dem Thron erhob und sich streckte. Seine offizielle Kleidung war zwar bequem, aber er hatte beinahe seine ganze Jugend leichte Baumwollsachen getragen. Er war froh, wenn er den königlichen Schnickschnack wieder ablegen konnte. „Die Leute, auf die es mir wirklich ankommt, respektieren mich trotz meiner fehlenden Manieren."

„Trotzdem wird es Eurem Ruf auf lange Sicht schaden, wenn Ihr Botschafter, egal, wie gering Ihr ihre Angebote schätzt, einfach so hinauswerft." Crine hüstelte nervös. Van verdrehte die Augen zum Himmel. Er ahnte, was der ältere Ratgeber ihm nun wieder vorschlagen wollte. In letzter Zeit schnitt Crine dieses Thema beunruhigend oft an, wenn auch diskret. „Habt Ihr vielleicht... über meinen Vorschlag von letzter Woche nachgedacht, Majestät?"

„Das habe ich, Crine. Aber ich denke nicht, dass diese Prinzessin Mahzeira von Was-weiß-ich-wo die richtige Frau für mich wäre."

„Aber ich und übrigens auch die meisten anderen Ratsmitglieder glauben, dass sich eine Gefährtin gut auf Eure, verzeiht Majestät, aufbrausende Art auswirken würde." Man merkte Crine an, dass er sich nicht sonderlich wohl fühlte. Vermutlich merkte er bereits, dass sein Anliegen auch dieses mal fruchtlos bleiben würde. „Möchtet Ihr vielleicht, dass der Rat nach einem anderen Mädchen Ausschau hält, das eher Eurem Geschmack...?"

„Nein, Crine!" Vans Stimme blieb freundlich, aber eine unterschwellige Warnung hallte dennoch nach und ließ den Berater verstummen. „Das haben wir bereits besprochen. Ihr wisst, dass ich auf Hitomi warten werde!"

Crine seufzte unverhüllt und verbeugte sich. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Majestät."

Van zog sein Schwert und hielt die Klinge vor sich gestreckt. Nachdenklich blickte er auf das geschliffene Metall hinab, welches sein verzerrtes Spiegelbild zeigte. Es zeigte einen König. „Glaubt Ihr, dass dieser Kayd in den anderen Ländern Erfolg haben wird?", wechselte er das Thema. Seine Weigerung, auch nur über eine Heirat nachzudenken, machte nicht nur seine Ratgeber nervös, sondern auch seine Untertanen, das wusste er. Niemand war so dumm, es ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, aber seit der Sache mit Folken wünschte sich das Volk von Farnelia, dass die Erbfolge gesichert wurde. Aber das würde nicht geschehen, ehe er Hitomi nicht zumindest wiedergesehen hatte.

Crine setzte sich ächzend auf Farnelias Thron und Van ließ ihn gewähren. In Farnelia wurde nicht so viel Wert auf Privilegien gelegt wie in Asturia. Van war der Ansicht, dass Crine als der ältere von ihnen beiden das größere Recht hatte zu sitzen und das hatte er dem alten Mann schon bei ihrem ersten Gespräch klar gemacht. Einige der älteren Ratsmitglieder hatte diese Art von Vertrautheit brüskiert, aber die meisten verstanden, dass Van seinem Volk näher war als andere Monarchen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Majestät", bekannte Crine nach kurzer Nachdenkpause. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er in Freid oder den anderen kleinen Ländern großen Anklang finden wird. Sie würden dadurch nur Asturia gegen sich aufbringen und das will keins dieser Länder riskieren, auch wenn König Dryden ein milder Herrscher ist. Und vor allem Herzog Chid dürfte genug Gräuel gesehen haben, um sein Leben lang für den Frieden einzutreten." Er verstummte kurz. „Sorgen mache ich mir eigentlich nur über die Möglichkeit, dass dieser Botschafter auch nach Asturia selbst gehen will."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Dryden einen Eroberungskrieg gutheißen würde", meinte Van, während er in rascher Abfolge einige Kendo-Schwerttechniken ausprobierte. „Er ist Händler und weiß, dass er auf lange Sicht mehr aus Zaibach herausholen kann, wenn er Handel mit ihnen treibt. Und dass ein Krieg verschwenderisch teuer wäre." Van erlaubte sich ein kurzes Grinsen. Allein diese kaufmännischen Argumente würden genügen, um Dryden von Kriegsgedanken abzubringen, wenn schon nicht seine Verachtung für Massenmord.

„Zweifellos. Der Sohn von Meiden ist ein außerordentlich tüchtiger Monarch... wobei ich nichts gegen Euch sagen will, Majestät", beeilte sich der alte Mann zu sagen. „Aber Ihr wisst, dass Asturia schon immer eine Brutstätte für Intrigen war. Ich fürchte, dass einige Fürsten des Reiches hinter König Drydens Rücken eine Armee ausrüsten könnten."

Van runzelte die Stirn und steckte das Schwert weg. „Das wäre natürlich möglich", räumte er ein. „Andererseits dürfte es ihm doch kaum entgehen, wenn diese Fanatiker gegen Zaibach ziehen. Und dann hätten sie Allen und die gesamte restliche Armee von Asturia gegen sich."

„Ich zähle ja auch nur die Möglichkeiten auf, Majestät", erinnerte ihn Crine sanft. Er sah müde aus. „Wahrscheinlich bin ich ja auch nur ein pessimistischer alter Mann, der dem Frieden nicht traut."

Van wollte soeben antworten, als es an der großen Eingangstür pochte. Van drehte sich um und starrte sie an. Angeblich war der Botschafter doch der letzte Bittsteller für heute gewesen. Wer konnte also so schnell noch eine Einladung in den Palast bekommen haben? Aber als sich die Tür öffnete und ein gebräunter Kopf durch die Öffnung gesteckt wurde, der ihn fragend ansah, musste er lächeln. Merle konnte so unschuldig aussehen wie ein kleines Kind, wenn sie wollte.

„Komm schon rein, Merle. Was willst du hier?"

„Weißt du, ob Serena schon angekommen ist, Van?", fragte das Katzenmädchen, während es mit unleugbarer Eleganz in den Saal spazierte. Dass sie sich dann vor ihm auf alle viere niederließ, ruinierte den Effekt allerdings etwas. „Sie wollte doch heute aus Freid hierher fliegen, oder?"

„Tut mir Leid", meinte Van bedauernd und schüttelte den Kopf. „Meines Wissens ist sie noch nicht angekommen."

Allens Schwester, das hatte sich bald nach dem Krieg gezeigt, fühlte sich zu der ebenfalls nicht mit vielen Freunden gesegneten Merle magisch hingezogen. Und auch Merle mochte die junge Frau, mit der das Schicksal so hart umgesprungen war. Es machte ihr nichts aus, dass Serena in vielen Bereichen nur über den Wissensbereich eines kleinen Kindes verfügte, im Gegenteil schien es die Beschützerinstinkte des Katzenmädchens anzuregen. Es war rührend mit anzusehen, wie oft die beiden beisammen waren.

Merle ließ die Ohren herunterhängen. „Aber sie hat versprochen zu kommen", murrte sie. „Serena bricht ihre Versprechen nicht."

„Gibt es sonst noch was?", fragte Van. „Sonst kannst du ja zum Landeplatz des Crusado gehen und auf sie warten."

„Ach ja, fast hätt ich's vergessen." Merles Körper straffte sich, was einigermaßen komisch aussah, da sie noch immer auf allen vieren vor Van hockte. „Allen hat mich gebeten, dir auszurichten, dass du jetzt gleich zu ihm kommen sollst, wenn du noch trainieren willst. Er will nachher ebenfalls Serena begrüßen."

„Natürlich." Van drehte den Kopf zu Crine und nickte dem älteren Mann zu. „Würdet Ihr dem Rat bitte meine rasche Entscheidung schonend beibringen?", bat er. „Und Ihnen die Gründe nennen, warum ich ohne sie entschieden habe?"

„Selbstverständlich, Majestät", meinte der Kaufmann und erhob sich, sich dabei auf seinen Stock stützend. „Wie schon so oft. Es ist ja nicht so, als würdet Ihr Eure Berater oft benötigen."

Van überhörte Merles leises Kichern. „Wozu sollte ich die Leute mit solchen Kleinigkeiten belästigen?", fragte er den anderen Mann schulterzuckend. „Ich wusste genau, was ich diesem Idioten antworten wollte. Nichts hätte etwas daran geändert."

„Das weiß ich. Auf Wiedersehen, Majestät." Damit schlurfte der Kaufmann zur Eingangstür und verließ den Raum, allerdings weniger lautstark als der Botschafter vor ihm. Van drehte sich zu Merle um, die ihn immer noch belustigt musterte.

„Fällst du mir jetzt auch schon in den Rücken, Merle."

„Aber nein, Majestät", spöttelte die junge Katzendame. „Doch er hat Recht, weißt du? Ich finde auch, dass eine Gefährtin deinem Temperament gut tun würde. Und deiner Geduld."

„Fängst du auch schon an!" Er machte ein wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Los, mach schon, verschwinde! Hol Serena vom Landeplatz ab und sag ihr, dass Allen und ich euch später begrüßen. Und wenn ich noch einen dummen Kommentar über Heirat höre, dann fange ich mit dem Kendo-Training jetzt sofort in diesem Raum an!"

Befriedigt registrierte er, dass das Katzenmädchen äußerst rasch den Raum verließ. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Trainings-Dojo, in dem er früher mit Wargas trainiert hatte. Allen wartete nicht gern, das wusste er und der Ritter des Himmels von Asturia war der einzige Gegner, der es mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Der Schwertkampf würde ihn wenigstens eine Weile von den absurden Vorschlägen dieses Morgens ablenken.

Der Winkel, in dem das riesig anmutende Raumschiff versteckt war, war so weit von den von Menschen bewohnten Gebieten Gaias abgelegen, dass sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten nicht mehr als ein Dutzend von ihnen hierher verirrt hatten. Und das war den Bewohnern der mobilen Guymelef-Werkstatt von Ispano ganz recht so. Auch wenn sie den Menschen früher geholfen hatten, in letzter Zeit hatten sie kaum Kontakt zu ihnen gehabt und es hatte sich gezeigt, dass sie das von Schwierigkeiten fernhielt. Menschen schienen diese magisch anzuziehen.

Die einzigen Kunden, welche die Ispano in den letzten Jahrzehnten gehabt hatten, war der junge König von Farnelia und seine Freunde gewesen. Sturkopf. Hatte Escaflowne, dieses Wunderwerk ispanischer Baukunst, in einem völlig demolierten Zustand zu ihnen gebracht. Viel hätte nicht gefehlt, und er wäre selbst bei der Reparatur draufgegangen. Nun, das war seine Sache. Wenn er Escaflowne ein weiteres Mal repariert haben wollte, würde er eben noch mal blechen müssen.

Die Ispano hatten in diesem Sinne keinen richtigen Anführer. Derjenige, welcher sich imstande sah, eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, der tat es oder übertrug sie jemandem, den er für geeigneter hielt. Seit sehr langer Zeit war die Zahl der Ispano begrenzt, genauer gesagt, seit die alten Atlanter diesen Planeten geschaffen hatten und die Ispano darauf gelandet waren, nur um zu bemerken, dass sie nicht die einzigen Wesen hier waren. Dennoch waren sie niemals weitergezogen, denn die Menschen hatten ihre Hilfe benötigt. Und gab es ein schöneres Gefühl als das, gebraucht zu werden – und dafür bezahlt zu werden natürlich?

Jedenfalls rächte es sich an diesem Morgen, dass die Ispano keinen Anführer hatten. Dieser hätte die Gefahr, die ihnen drohte, vielleicht rechtzeitig erkennen und die Verteidigung oder notfalls auch die Flucht der Guymelef-Werkstatt vorbereiten können. So aber war das Technikvolk viel zu überrumpelt, um koordiniert nach der Ursache der plötzlichen Erschütterungen zu suchen, die ihr Heim erschütterten. Einige kamen natürlich auf die Idee, einfach aus den Fenstern zu sehen, aber bis sich diese Nachricht über das Schiff verbreitet hatte, war es schon längst zu spät.

Rings um die mobile Werkstatt kreisten in engen Schleifen geflügelte Echsen mit glühenden Augen und steinhart aussehenden Schuppenpanzern. In ihren Rachen, die sie von Zeit zu Zeit aufrissen, glühte dämonisch rotes Feuer und wenn die davon ausgehenden Druckwellen das Schiff trafen, erzitterte es. Auch auf dem Boden hatten flügellose Drachen die Heimstatt der Ispano eingekreist und beäugten sie mit aggressiver Intelligenz. Es war klar, dass jeder Fluchtversuch Selbstmord gleichkam.

„Wis willin diese Biester hier?", wollte einer der aufgeregten Techniker wissen. „Wie hiben sie ins gifinden?"

„Wihir sill ich dis wissen?", schnauzte ein anderer zurück, der das Geschehen draußen immer noch verfolgte. Natürlich hatte keiner von ihnen schon einmal einen leibhaftigen Drachen gesehen, aber jeder aus dem Volk der Ispano kannte sie. Dieses Wissen hatten sie von ihren Vorfahren geerbt. Leider waren sie völlig überrascht worden, ansonsten hätten sie sich vielleicht mit ihren Guymelefs zur Wehr setzen können. So aber...

„Wir missen sie rinlissen", schlug wieder ein anderer vor. Schön langsam breitete sich die Panik an Bord aus. Wie hatte man sie gefunden? Wer hatte sie angegriffen? Und warum? Aber das war jetzt zweitrangig. Als erstes mussten sie verhandeln. Und wie aufs Stichwort ertönte außerhalb des Schiffs auch schon ein Lautsprecher, der die Lenker der Drachen aufforderte, die Bedingungen für die Kapitulation zu nennen. Natürlich nagte es am Selbstwertgefühl der Ispaner, dass sie so überrumpelt worden waren, aber die meisten waren ehrlich und gestanden sich ein: Selbst wenn sie mit den Guymelefs in die Schlacht gezogen wären... sie waren keine Kämpfer. Diese Kampfmaschinen waren für die Menschen konstruiert.

Einige Minuten lang geschah überhaupt nichts. Die Furchtsamsten an Bord begannen schön langsam zu glauben, dass die Drachen überhaupt keine Lenker hatten und lediglich mit ihnen spielten, aber die anderen taten das als Gewäsch ab. Wenn diese Drachen keine Lenker hätten, wären sie wohl kaum so schnell und zielstrebig eingekreist worden. Die Frage war nur, was die Befehlshaber dort draußen so lange machten.

Dann teilte sich der Ring der Drachen auf dem Boden und drei Gestalten erschienen zwischen ihnen. Sie wirkten neben den gigantischen Echsen winzig und verletzbar, aber offenbar hatten diese mächtigen Respekt vor den drei Ameisen neben ihnen. Erst, als diese Gestalten allerdings näher kamen, konnten die erstaunten Ispano ausmachen, wer da auf sie zukam: Es waren zwei Katzenmenschen, einer männlich, einer weiblich und ein weiblicher Mensch. Ob dieser Mensch etwa...

Doch für Überlegungen blieb keine Zeit. In Windeseile eilten alle Ispano, die in der unmittelbaren Umgebung der Schleuse waren, auf die das Kommandotrio zuhielt, hinunter, um sie zu öffnen. Als der erste von ihnen angekommen war, warteten die Befehlshaber allerdings schon, schließlich waren ihre Beine viel länger als die der Ispano. Dennoch zeigten sie keine Spur von Ungeduld. Sie wussten, dass sie gewonnen hatten. Der Ispano wartete noch einige Sekunden, bis einige andere der Crew eingetroffen waren, dann tippte er auf einige Tasten neben der Tür und sie öffnete sich zischend.

Die beiden Katzenmenschen traten zuerst ein. Sie waren beide muskulös, der Mann natürlich mehr als das Weibchen, und beide hatten die Grazie, die ihrer Rasse zueigen war. Sie trugen lediglich lederne Waffenröcke und Hosen, die ihre Bewegungsfähigkeit nicht einschränkten, aber die Ispano trauten sich trotz ihrer Übermacht nicht, sie ihrerseits gefangen zu nehmen. Diese athletischen Humanoiden sahen so aus, als könnten sie es mit drei von ihnen gleichzeitig fertig werden. Die beiden blickten misstrauisch einige Male hin und her, was vermuten ließ, dass sie lediglich Leibwächter waren – die Aufgabe, für die das Katzenvolk geschaffen worden war. Dann traten sie beiseite und ließen die Menschenfrau herein.

Seltsamerweise schien diese, obwohl sie kleiner und zarter war als die beiden Kämpfer, mehr Macht auszustrahlen als diese. Ihre Augen waren beunruhigend, sie schienen den Kopf zu durchdringen und Gedanken lesen zu können. Außerdem hatte sie die stolze Haltung einer Monarchin. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar fiel hinter ihr dem Boden entgegen, während sie eintrat und die angsterfüllten Ispano amüsiert musterte.

„Schade", kam sie ohne Umschweife zur Sache. „Ich hätte erwartet, von euch etwas mehr Widerstand entgegengesetzt zu kommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich euch dankbar oder wütend auf euch sein soll."

„Wihir... wihir wisstet Ihr, wi wir wiren?", fragte einer der Ispano leise. Auch er war von der Erscheinung der Frau eingeschüchtert, aber da niemand anderer einen Versuch machte, mit ihr zu verhandeln, fragte er weiter: „Ind wis willt Ihr vin ins?"

„Ich habe tatsächlich lange gebraucht, um euch zu finden", gab die Frau zu und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Sie schürzte die Lippen. „Euer Versteck war wirklich gut. Ich bin euch erst auf die Spur gekommen, als ihr Van Farnel zu Hilfe gekommen seid. Aus der Geschwindigkeit, mit der ihr aufgetaucht seid, konnte ich in etwa schätzen, wo ihr euch versteckt hattet." Sie beugte sich zu dem Ispano nieder und funkelte ihn böse grinsend mit den hellen, türkisen Augen an. „Und was ich von euch will? Eigentlich sehr wenig. Ich möchte nur, dass ihr euch nicht in die kommenden Geschehnisse einmischen könnt, das ist alles."

„Kimminde... Gischihnisse?", brachte der Sprecher der Ispano stockend hervor. Diese Frau verfügte über große Macht... und leider wusste sie das. Sie durften sie auf keinen Fall verärgern, sonst waren auch die letzten Ispano bald Geschichte.

„Ich werde euch jetzt nicht erläutern, was ich genau vorhabe", entgegnete die Frau geringschätzig. „Dafür ist mir meine Zeit zu schade. Aber eines möchte ich euch noch sagen: dass ich sehr glücklich darüber bin, dass die alte Schmach endlich getilgt ist. Endlich haben wir den Ispano ihre Einmischung in unseren Krieg heimgezahlt."

Die Augen der meisten Ispano wurden groß, als sie erkannten, was diese Unbekannte mit diesen Worten meinte. „Ihr... Ihr seid...?", wimmerte der Sprecher, aber er schaffte es nicht, den Satz zu vervollkommnen.

„Ja", rief die Frau triumphierend aus. Die beiden Katzenmenschen traten simultan beiseite, offenbar wussten sie bereits, was jetzt kommen würde. Kurz krümmte sich die Frau zusammen und das weite Gewand kräuselte sich auf ihrem Rücken. Dann, mit einem Schrei des Triumphes richtete sie sich wieder hoch auf und faltete ihre Flügel auseinander, sodass die beiden Wachen beinahe völlig davon verdeckt wurden. „Ja", wiederholte sie, jetzt ruhiger. „Ich bin eine Nachkommin des Drachenvolkes. Und ihr Ispano werdet jetzt dafür bezahlen, dass ihr euch damals auf die Seite der Menschen gestellt habt! Ihr werdet zusammen mit ihnen entweder uns dienen oder untergehen. Sperrt sie irgendwo ein!", wandte sie sich an die beiden Katzenmenschen und ihre Flügel fielen auseinander, die Federn fielen rings um sie zu Boden, weiß und leicht wie Schnee.

„Willt Ihr ins titen?", rief der Ispano schrill aus. Er versuchte, dem Katzenmann auszuweichen, aber dieser war viel zu schnell für ihn. Er ergriff ihn am Handgelenk und verdrehte es auf den Rücken, dann hob er den Ispano mühelos hoch.

„Jetzt noch nicht", versprach die Drachenfrau und funkelte die gefangenen Ispano nachdenklich an. „Ich werde euch erst töten, wenn ihr gesehen habt, wie ich mit euren einstmaligen Verbündeten, den Menschen, verfahren werde. Danach werdet ihr wählen müssen... zwischen Dienen und Sterben. Weg jetzt mit ihnen!" Sie machte eine herrische Geste und die Katzenmenschen verbeugten sich. Dennoch waren ihre Griffe immer noch eisenhart. „Aber den Großsprecher lasst hier." Sie deutete auf den Ispano, der mit ihr geredet hatte. Dieser wurde unter seiner Kutte blass. „Ihn brauche ich noch. Ich will, dass er mir zeigt, wie man diese wunderbare Maschine hier fliegt. Und ich bin ganz sicher, dass er mir dabei helfen wird... sonst könnte mir schließlich langweilig werden, nicht wahr? Und dann müsste ich mich eben an euch abreagieren." Sie grinste ihn diabolisch an.

Der Ispano schluckte und sah zu seinen Mitbrüdern hin, die hilflos in den Griffen der Katzenmenschen zappelten. Dann nickte er wortlos und ging an der Drachenfrau vorbei, in Richtung Kommandobrücke. Nun war es tatsächlich eingetreten: Das Drachenvolk hatte sich für die Niederlage gerächt, die ihnen die Ispano mit Hilfe der Menschen beigebracht hatten, damals vor langer Zeit, als Gaia geschaffen worden war. Jetzt konnten sie nur noch hoffen, dass die Menschen dieser Wahnsinnigen trotzen konnten. Aber als der Ispano aus der Schleuse sah und die Drachen erblickte, die immer noch um die Festung schlichen, sank ihm der Mut. Die Menschen wussten ja nicht einmal, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebten.

_In der nächsten Folge..._

_Dryden und Millerna, die darüber diskutieren, ob einige ihrer Untertanen sie möglicherweise hintergehen und das Angebot Botschafter Kayds annehmen könnten... Hitomi, die eine noch realere Vision hat... Van, der plötzlich bemerkt, dass mit Hitomi etwas nicht in Ordnung ist und ihren Namen ruft..._

_Titel: Der Hilferuf_


	2. Der Hilferuf

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 2 – Der Hilferuf

Ist es ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? Während ich auf der Erde versuche, ein normales Leben zu führen, suchen mich wieder Schreckensvisionen heim. Auch mein geliebter Van hat Sorgen, denn das mysteriöse Angebot Kayds, ihm eine unbesiegbare Armee zu verschaffen, stimmt ihn nachdenklich. Aber er ahnt nicht, dass tatsächlich eine Gefahr droht, die es sogar geschafft hat, die Ispano ohne Gegenwehr zu besiegen. Aber wer ist diese Drachenfrau? Kennt sie Van? Oder er sie? Sollte ich doch nach Gaia zurückkehren? Ich weiß es nicht.

Es war noch ziemlich früh, als Millerna, die Königin von Asturia, dem momentan mächtigsten Land Gaias, durch die Gänge des Palastes lief, der ihr Zuhause war. Die Diener, denen sie begegnete, gingen ihr überrascht aus dem Weg, als sie den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sahen. Es geschah nicht oft, dass Königin Millerna wütend war... aber wenn, dann war man besser nicht in der Nähe.

Millernas Ziel war an diesem Morgen das Zimmer, nein besser die Zimmerflut, die ihre letzte lebende nahe Verwandte bewohnte, Prinzessin Eries, ihre ältere Schwester. Eries und sie waren sich in vielen Dingen uneinig, aber Millerna brauchte jemanden, bei dem sie sich ausreden konnte und Dryden, ihr Mitregent, war momentan damit beschäftigt, weitere Bittsteller zu empfangen. Er nahm seine Pflichten als Herrscher von Asturia ernster, als sie es erwartet hatte, aber momentan hätte sie viel lieber unter vier Augen mit ihm geredet. Doch Eries war ihre Schwester. Sie würde ihr zuhören.

Millerna musste einige der Zimmer durchsuchen, bevor sie ihre Schwester fand. Eries war gerade dabei, einige Berichte des Geheimdienstes durchzusehen. Seit Millerna offiziell zur Königin von Asturia gekrönt worden war, hatte sich Eries aus den Staatsgeschäften zurückgezogen und unterstützte sie und Dryden, indem sie potentielle Unruhestifter im Auge behielt. Seit der Große Krieg zuende war, versuchten viele Adelige und andere Reiche, sich mit Schmeichelei, Bestechung und anderen unsauberen Methoden nach oben zu arbeiten und sie und Dryden konnten nicht alles im Auge behalten. Daher war es ein Segen, dass Eries sich dieses Zweiges der Regierungsgeschäfte angenommen hatte. Sie schien auch nicht weiter überrascht zu sein, als Millerna plötzlich ins Zimmer platzte.

„Eries! Ich muss mit dir reden! Jetzt gleich!"

„Ich rechnete schon damit, dass du in Kürze hier hereinstürmen würdest", entgegnete die Prinzessin sanft und legte einige Papiere zur Seite. Dann schnippte sie einem Pagen zu, der sogleich aufhorchte. „Du! Bring uns zwei Tassen Tee! Setz dich, Millerna. Du musst erst mal wieder zu Atem kommen, bevor du irgendjemandem etwas erzählen kannst."

„Hör auf, mich zu bemuttern, Eries", maulte Millerna, setzte sich jedoch gehorsam auf einen der bequemen, handgeschnitzten Stühle. Eries war den luxuriösen Stil gewöhnt, der für das asturische Königshaus schon seit Jahrhunderten typisch war, während Millerna zu viel Grauen gesehen hatte, um ihn noch wirklich würdigen zu können. Aber sie sagte nichts dergleichen, sondern wartete, bis der Kammerdiener den Tee gebracht und Eries ihn verabschiedet hatte. Und als sie dann den Mund aufmachen wollte, kam ihr ihre Schwester auch noch zuvor. Das Gespräch fing ja gut an.

„Willst du mit mir über diesen Botschafter sprechen, der gestern angekommen ist?"

Millerna klappte den Mund zu. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen knurrte sie: „Ja. Aber vermutlich weißt du ja auch bereits, was er Dryden und mir gerade vorgeschlagen hat. Du hast es ja ebenso sicher über deinen Geheimdienst erfahren wie die Dauer von Allens letzter Trainingsstunde mit Van und den Zeitpunkt, an dem Chid heute aufgewacht ist!"

„Sei nicht so bissig, Millerna", tadelte ihre Schwester sie sanft. Eries blieb fast immer ruhig, was Millerna mehr als einmal auf die Palme gebracht hatte. „Ich habe es nur vermutet, weil die Stunde der Bittsteller mit Sicherheit noch nicht um ist und dieser Kerl als erster an der Reihe war. Also, willst du mir erzählen, was er euch dargelegt hat oder nicht?"

Millerna atmete tief durch und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sie war zwar bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie Van, wenn es um feuriges Temperament ging, aber dennoch musste sie etwas Haltung erlernen. Ob sie nun wollte oder nicht, sie war die Königin von Asturia und musste Ruhe und Aufmerksamkeit ausstrahlen.

„Entschuldige", bat sie, nun merklich sanfter. „Ich habe mich gehen lassen. Aber das Angebot dieses... Botschafters hat mich einfach völlig aus der Bahn geworfen."

„Unübersehbar", merkte Eries trocken an und beschenkte Millerna mit einem ihrer wenigen, wenn auch spöttischen Lächeln, während sie ihre Tasse zum Mund führte. „Nun erzähl schon. Du weißt, ich liebe Staatsgeheimnisse. Vor allem, wenn ich sie kenne."

„Dieser unmögliche Kerl hat uns nahegelegt, einen zweiten Krieg mit Zaibach vom Zaun zu brechen, stell dir vor!", sprudelte Millerna hervor. Sie wertete das Hochzucken der Augenbrauen ihres Gegenübers als ein gutes Omen und fuhr fort:„ Er behauptet, er könnte uns eine Armee zur Verfügung stellen, mit deren Hilfe wir Zaibach vom Angesicht Gaias fegen könnten! Allerdings wollte er uns nicht verraten, für wen er spricht! Vorher sollten wir uns entscheiden, meinte er!"

„Lächerlich", kommentierte Eries, allerdings war der Ton ihrer Stimme ernst. „Wo will er denn eine so große Armee zusammenkriegen? Die Zaibacher sind in den letzten 5 Jahren mit Sicherheit auch nicht untätig gewesen. Bestimmt sind sie uns in der Armeestärke mittlerweile wieder beinahe ebenbürtig, auch wenn es noch länger dauern dürfte, bis sie auch nur annähernd wieder ihre alte Stärke erlangen."

„Aber?" Millerna legte den Kopf schief und verengte die Augen. „Ich kenne dich, Eries! Du willst doch noch etwas sagen!"

„Nun, hast du dir sein Angebot genau überlegt? Schließlich wissen wir nicht mit Sicherheit, ob Zaibach nach Kaiser Dornkirks Tod dauerhaften Frieden wünscht. Es wäre durchaus von Vorteil, einen Trumpf in der Hinterhand zu haben, um einer Invasion vorzubeugen, findest du nicht?" Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Tasse. „Natürlich sage ich nicht, dass du Hals über Kopf auf sein Angebot eingehen sollst. Aber versuche doch ihn auszuhorchen. Vielleicht kannst du in weiteren Gesprächen mehr über ihn erfahren."

„Du bist die perfekte Politikerin, Eries." Millerna schnaubte. „Mir ist es ein Rätsel, warum ich den Thron Asturias besteigen musste. Du wärst eine viel bessere Königin als ich. Nun gut, ich werde versuchen, etwas mehr aus diesem Botschafter Kayd herauszubekommen. Aber glaub nicht, dass ich oder Dryden auf sein Angebot eingehen werden, egal, was dabei herauskommt! Ich habe im Großen Krieg genug Tod und Zerstörung gesehen, um ganze Generationen von Frieden gutzuheißen. Ich werde Asturia nicht in einen weiteren Konflikt verstricken."

„Damit hast du dein Rätsel soeben gelöst, Millerna", merkte Eries an. „Du verschreibst dich einer Sache mit deinem ganzen Herzen, wenn du dich mit ihr auseinandersetzen musst... in diesem Fall Asturia. Ich würde mit Logik und Berechnung regieren, aber du tust es mit dem Herzen. Das ist es, was die Leute an einem Herrscher gutheißen. Nimm Van zum Beispiel, oder auch Chid. Die beiden herrschen nicht wirklich, sie nehmen Anteil an den Problemen ihrer Untertanen. Deshalb seid ihr drei so beliebt beim Volk."

Millerna war etwas errötet. „Meinst du das ehrlich?", fragte sie unsicher. „Aber ich fühle mich immer hilflos, wenn ich die ganzen Probleme vor mir sehe."

„Dafür ist Dryden ja schließlich ja", meinte Eries schulterzuckend. „Er ist ein sehr praktischer Mensch, der es versteht, mit anderen Leuten umzugehen. Ihr seid das perfekte Paar, wenn es um die Regierung des Reiches geht, auch wenn du das vermutlich nicht gern hörst."

„Dryden und ich sind kein Paar, Eries!", brauste Millerna auf. „Wir teilen uns die Herrschaft, aber wir sind NICHT verheiratet!"

„Nach außen hin sieht das aber nicht so aus", bemerkte ihre Schwester weiterhin ruhig. „Aber lass uns jetzt nicht streiten. Wir haben es geschafft, uns beinahe ein ganzes Gespräch lang einig zu sein. Belassen wir es doch dabei, ja? Geh jetzt und versuche, mehr aus diesem „Botschafter" herauszukriegen."

„Wer von uns ist jetzt die Herrscherin?", spöttelte Millerna, während sie aufstand und ihr Kleid glattstrich. „Du kommandierst mich schon wieder herum, falls du das nicht bemerkt hast."

„Das war lediglich ein gutgemeinter Rat des Geheimdienstchefs, Majestät", konterte Eries und nahm ihre Papiere wieder in die Hand. „Und hier kommt ein weiterer von deiner Schwester: Versuche, weiterhin so gut mit Dryden auszukommen. Lass dich nicht mit Allen ein wie Marlene."

Millernas Blick wurde eiskalt. „Meine Beziehung zu Allen geht dich rein gar nichts an, Eries! Du willst doch nur, dass ich Dryden endlich heirate, damit du eine Chance bei Allen hast!"

Eries wandte den Blick ab, damit die wütende Millerna die Träne nicht sehen konnte, die über ihr Gesicht rann. Dennoch klang ihre Stimme normal, wenn auch etwas bitter, als sie antwortete: „Närrin! Ich weiß schon lange, dass Allen Schezar niemals Liebe für mich empfinden wird. Aber wenn du dich mit ihm einlässt, könnte das einen zweiten Chid ergeben... und wer weiß, ob Dryden dafür ebenso viel Verständnis hätte wie der verstorbene Herzog von Freid?" Sie ließ ihre Worte einen Moment lang wirken, bevor sie weitersprach: „Geh jetzt endlich, Millerna! Sonst sagt eine von uns noch etwas, das sie später wirklich bereut."

Sie war erleichtert, als sie einige Augenblicke später die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte – ruhig, nicht mit einem lauten Knall. Also hatten ihre Worte doch Wirkung gezeigt. Aber in einem hatte Millerna Recht gehabt: Eries hatte die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben, der Ritter des Himmels könnte sich eines Tages in sie verlieben, auch wenn sie wusste, dass dem nie so sein würde. Sie seufzte leise und las den Brief, den sie heute morgen mittels Brieftaube erhalten hatte, weiter. Er war der Grund, warum sie Millerna nahegelegt hatte, diesen seltsamen Botschafter etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Er war von einem der Ratsmitglieder aus Farnelia verfasst worden, von einem gewissen Crine und war an das Königshaus von Asturia gerichtet. Dieser Mann berichtete darin von eben diesem Botschafter und seinem Angebot an Farnelia. Wenn dieser Brief echt war – und König Vans Siegel bestätigte das – dann bedeutete das, dass dieser Mann Krieg im großen Umfang anzetteln wollte. Eries beschloss, einen ihrer Agenten auf diesen Botschafter anzusetzen.

„Nein, Mutter, es geht mir gut, wirklich." Hitomi verdrehte die Augen zum Himmel. Sie hätte ihre Träume nicht ihrer Mutter gegenüber erwähnen sollen. Und dabei konnte sie noch froh sein, dass sie nur mit ihr telefonierte, ansonsten wäre sie wahrscheinlich zum Arzt geschickt worden. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Träume etwas zu bedeuten haben."

„Mach mir nichts vor, Hitomi." Die Stimme ihrer Mutter klang streng. „Bisher sind deine Visionen immer in Erfüllung gegangen!"

Ja, und das war meine eigene Schuld, dachte Hitomi und erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Vans Mutter Varie im Tal der Wunder. Diese hatte Hitomi eröffnet, dass Hitomi selbst die Ursache für viele der schlimmen Dinge gewesen war, die sich auf Gaia abgespielt hatten. Viele ihrer Visionen waren nur ihre eigenen Ängste gewesen, die sich dank der Kraft von Atlantis erfüllten. Aber das teilte sie ihrer Mutter lieber nicht mit.

„Und wenn schon. Außerdem habe ich nicht vor, nach Gaia zurückzukehren. Zumindest noch nicht jetzt. Morgen kommen ohnehin Yukari und Amano zu Besuch und ich werde die beiden auf keinen Fall versetzen, um zum Arzt zu gehen, verstanden, Mutter?"

Diese seufzte. „Wie du meinst. Aber du wirst es mir doch mitteilen, wenn du weiterhin diese... schlechten Träume hast, oder? Versprich es mir, Hitomi. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

„Oh Mutter." Nun seufzte auch Hitomi, aber sie lächelte dabei. „Ich bin jetzt erwachsen, hast du das etwa nicht mitbekommen? Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Lass einer alten Frau doch ihre vergebliche Hoffnung, ihr kleines Baby könnte sich noch einmal hilfesuchend an sie wenden."

Jetzt musste Hitomi wirklich lachen. „So alt bist du nun auch wieder nicht, Mutter. Na schön, ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich noch einmal anrufe, wenn ich weiterhin von dieser Sache träume. Aber rechne nicht vor Yukaris und Amanos Besuch damit. Bis dann. Und grüß die anderen von mir."

„Natürlich. Bis bald, mein Schatz."

Kopfschüttelnd legte Hitomi den Hörer auf die Gabel. Waren alle Eltern so oder nur ihre? Aber sich selbst gegenüber gab sie doch zu, dass sie ihre Visionen ebenso ernst nahm wie ihre Mutter, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie bedeuten sollten. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen – und das Bild vor ihren Augen wechselte.

Sie stand wieder auf der verkohlten Ebene. Wieder waren von den Häusern nur die Wände wie Gerippe übriggeblieben und wieder war nicht der leiseste Hauch von Leben zu entdecken. Aber diesmal war etwas anders: Ihr war, als könnte sie viele Dinge nun genauer sehen, als hätte sie der Schlaf bisher überlagert und ihr die Details vorenthalten. Zum Beispiel war der Boden nicht überall gleich, einige Teile davon waren zu geschwärztem Glas zerschmolzen. Hitomi schauderte, wenn sie daran dachte, welche Hitze dazu gebracht wurde. Außerdem bemerkte sie an der Spiegelung in einem klar gebliebenem Stücke Glas, dass tatsächlich zwei Monde am Himmel strahlten. Sie war also auf Gaia.

Als sie die Gegenwart hinter sich spürte, drehte sie sich beinahe begierig um. Vielleicht konnte sie diesmal mehr erkennen. Aber so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie erkannte nicht, worum es sich bei diesem riesigen Monster handelte, obwohl seine Umrisse nun deutlicher zu erkennen waren. Es kam ihr vage bekannt vor, als habe sie schon einmal irgendwo etwas Ähnliches gesehen, aber sie erkannte es nicht. Doch dafür bemerkte sie etwas anderes: Auf dem Biest saß eine humanoide Gestalt, die ebenso dunkel und damit unerkennbar war wie das Monster selbst. Allerdings ließen die beiden unförmigen Auswüchse an beiden Seiten des Rückens nur einen Schluss zu: Die Gestalt besaß Flügel. Sie war diejenige, von der die Feder in der Vision stammte.

Dann allerdings öffnete die Bestie das Maul und das ihr entgegenschlagende Feuer beendete die Vision schlagartig. Hitomi öffnete heftig einatmend die Augen und krallte ihre Finger in die Polsterung des Sessels. Dieses Mal hatte sie sich eingebildet, dass das Feuer tatsächlich heiß gewesen war, obwohl es nur eine Vision war. Hieß das etwa, dass die Gefahr nun näher war? Und diese Gestalt, die auf der Bestie geritten war... war das Van? Nein, Unsinn. Er würde niemals derartige Verwüstung verursachen. Aber wer war sie dann?

Ihre Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als das Telefon abermals klingelte. Verwundert hob sie ab. Sie erwartete doch gar keinen Anruf.

„Hitomi Kanzaki."

„Hallo, Hitomi! Ich bin's, Yukari!"

Hitomis Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf. „Yukari! Schön, dass du anrufst. Wann werdet du und Amano denn hier sein? Ich muss doch schließlich da sein und euch empfangen, wenn ihr kommt."

„Ach, wir werden irgendwann morgen im Laufe des Nachmittags kommen, wenn dir das recht ist. Amano freut sich sehr darauf dich wiederzusehen... und ich natürlich auch." Eine kurze Pause folgte. „Sag mal, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Du hast dich irgendwie nervös angehört."

Einen Moment lang überlegte Hitomi wirklich, ob sie sich ihrer Freundin anvertrauen sollte, aber dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Sie wollte diesen Besuch ihrer Freunde nicht mit ihren Visionen überschatten. „Nein, alles in Ordnung", log sie also. „Ich bin nur ein bisschen im Stress, weil ich noch nicht einkaufen war. So wie ich euch kenne, muss ich noch einige Flaschen Champagner kaufen, oder?"

„Da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen!", bestätigte Yukari fröhlich. Sie schien sich seit ihrem letzten Besuch nicht verändert zu haben. „Amano ist bei seinem letzten Bewerb in Europa 2. geworden, stell dir vor! Das müssen wir ausgiebig begießen." Der nächste Satz war kaum zu verstehen, anscheinend flüsterte Yukari ihn in die Hörmuschel. Allerdings rechtfertigte der Inhalt die Heimlichtuerei. Hitomi stellten sich die Haare auf. „Und es gibt noch etwas anderes zu feiern. Ich... ich glaube, ich bin schwanger!"

Einen Moment lang konnte Hitomi nicht antworten vor Überraschung. „Yukari!", rief sie ebenso perplex wie aufgeregt. „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ziemlich sicher", meinte ihre Freundin aufgekratzt. „Meine Monatsblutung ist nun schon lang überfällig und ich habe auch schon einen Test gemacht. Stell dir vor, Hitomi, ich bekomme ein Baby! Ich bin so aufgeregt!"

„Wann ist es denn soweit? Und weiß Amano schon davon?" Die Fragen schossen Hitomi durch den Kopf wie Gewehrkugeln.

„Keine Bange, man sieht noch nichts. Sieben oder acht Monate wird's schon noch dauern. Und nein, ich habe es Amano noch nicht gesagt. Ich möchte, dass er es selbst merkt. Du wirst ihm doch nichts sagen?"

„Wofür hältst du mich?", entgegnete Hitomi entrüstet. „Er erfährt kein Sterbenswörtchen von mir! Ich glaube, ich muss mein Konto plündern! Heute mache ich einen Großeinkauf!"

„Lieber nicht", wehrte Yukari lachend ab. „Sonst ahnt Amano am Ende noch frühzeitig etwas. Belass es lieber bei deinen Flaschen Champagner. Bis morgen, Hitomi. Ich freue mich schon darauf, dich endlich wiederzusehen."

„Ich auch, Yukari. Oh, ich freue mich so für dich! Alles Gute! Ich kann's kaum erwarten! Bis morgen."

Als Hitomi dieses Mal auflegte, hatte sie ihre Visionen völlig vergessen. Yukari... schwanger? Dieser Gedanke geisterte durch ihren Kopf und ließ keinen anderen aufkommen. Völlig außer sich vollführte Hitomi einige wilde Drehungen und ließ sich dann lachend auf die Couch fallen. Jetzt war sie sich ganz sicher, dass morgen ein unvergesslicher Tag werden würde. Und sie ahnte nicht, wie recht sie damit hatte.

„Nichts!" Millerna war außer sich. An diesem Tag ging echt alles schief! „Dieser Kerl ist glatt wie ein Aal! Nichts hat er preisgegeben!"

„Sag das nicht, meine Liebe", widersprach Dryden, der nachdenklich neben ihr in der Zeremonienhalle von Asturia saß. Er trug dieselbe Art Anzug, den er bei ihrer verhinderten Hochzeit getragen hatte und sah darin unbestreitbar herrschaftlich aus, besonders, seit er sich rasiert hatte. „Einige Dinge hat er unbewusst trotzdem verraten."

Millerna hatte Dryden gebeten, den Botschafter nach den anderen Bittstellern noch einmal herzubestellen, um Genaueres aus ihm herauszubekommen. Allerdings hatte er auf keine Frage eine Antwort gegeben, die Millerna etwas über das Wesen dieser Armee oder die Identität seines Herrn verraten hätte. Erstaunt sah sie Dryden an.

„Worauf wartest du noch?", fragte sie. „Rede! Was meinst du damit?"

„Nur die Ruhe", meinte Dryden und stützte sein Kinn mit der Hand ab. „Er sagte doch, sein Auftraggeber wäre eine „Herrin", nicht wahr?" Er wartete nicht ab, ob Millerna zustimmte oder nicht, sondern sprach sofort weiter. „Das lässt mich darauf schließen, dass diese Armee vermutlich nicht aus Guymelefs besteht. Versteh das bitte nicht falsch, Millerna, aber solche Kampfmaschinen werden normalerweise von Männern hergestellt. Im Allgemeinen interessieren sich hochgestellte Frauen nicht für solche Wunder der Technik, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass nach dem Großen Krieg kaum ein Staat das Geld hätte, eine Armee aus diesen Monstern zu bauen."

Dryden machte eine Pause und blickte Millerna herausfordernd an. Diese gab es nicht gern zu, aber sie musste seinen Schlussfolgerungen zustimmen. Dennoch nickte sie nur kurz und ihre Augen übermittelten die Botschaft, er solle schnell weiterreden. Dryden schien etwas enttäuscht, aber immerhin fuhr er fort.

„Nun, außerdem gibt es noch einige Dinge, die an ihm seltsam sind. Zum Beispiel scheint er schnell reisen zu können, denn in seinem Zimmer befindet sich kein einziger Gepäckskoffer. Dennoch hat ihn niemand mit einem Luftschiff landen oder mit dem Schiff einlaufen sehen."

Millerna zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Du hast sein Zimmer durchsuchen lassen?"

„Sag nicht, du hättest nicht dasselbe getan." Er schenkte ihr eins seiner schrägen Lächeln. „Ich bin der Regent von Asturia. Ich muss wissen, mit wem ich mich unterhalte und dieser Typ war mir nicht geheuer. Natürlich habe ich ihn überprüfen lassen. Und ein weiteres Detail: Er hat keinen Preis genannt. So, als wäre er sich sicher, dass wir ihn akzeptieren würden. Das gibt mir zu denken. Er will uns eine unbesiegbare Armee zu einem niedrigen Preis überlassen. Warum? Was erhofft er sich davon?" Wieder sah er nachdenklich zu Boden.

„Vielleicht Asturias Unterstützung?", mutmaßte Millerna. Drydens Menschenkenntnis und Beobachtungsgabe machten sie ärgerlich. Sie wollte ebenfalls etwas beitragen. „Vielleicht braucht seine Herrin Verbündete?"

„Wenn sie eine unbesiegbare Armee hat? Kaum." Der Kaufmann runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso sollte sie die überhaupt hergeben? Das ergibt alles überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Und wie wirst du dich entschließen?", fragte Millerna mitten in seine Überlegungen hinein. „Wirst du sein Angebot befürworten? Schließlich wird man deinem Wort mehr Gewicht beimessen als meinem."

„Was für eine Frage", schnaubte Dryden. „Natürlich werde ich ablehnen. Ich bin doch nicht verrückt und kaufe die Katze im Sack! Bei einem Geschäft, von dem man so gut wie nichts weiß, kann man eigentlich nur verlieren. Ganz zu schweigen davon, was hätten wir von einem weiteren Krieg gegen Zaibach? Möglicherweise würden wir ihn sogar verlieren und auch unsere Alliierten würden uns kaum unterstützen. Schließlich ist ihnen noch gut im Gedächtnis, dass es Asturier waren, welche die Dämonenwaffe gezündet haben." Er verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht. „Vielleicht würden uns Van und Chid beistehen, aber nicht einmal das ist sicher. Es ist viel zu gefährlich, außerdem haben die Zaibacher seit dem großen Krieg kein aggressives Verhalten gezeigt."

„Gut", sagte Millerna zufrieden. „Ganz meine Meinung. Aber was sollen wir jetzt mit diesem Kerl machen? Sollen wir ihn festhalten und weiter befragen?"

Dryden schien einige Zeit darüber nachzudenken. „Nein", entschied er schließlich. „Ich glaube, das ist nicht nötig. Die meisten Staaten, denen er dieses Angebot noch unterbreiten könnte, können sich keine Armee leisten, egal, wie billig sie ist. Außerdem wird keiner so töricht sein, Zaibach alleine anzugreifen. Wir sollten ihn einfach ziehen lassen. Er wird nirgendwo Gehör finden."

„Hoffen wir, dass du Recht hast", meinte Millerna, nicht völlig überzeugt. „Aber sollten wir uns nicht mit unseren Verbündeten absprechen? Wenn diese Herrin, wer immer sie auch ist, tatsächlich eine unbesiegbare Armee hat, dann sollten wir darauf gefasst sein, dass sie uns möglicherweise angreift."

„Wenn sie das vorhätte, hätte sie uns nicht vorgewarnt", widersprach Dryden. „Aber es kann nicht schaden, zumindest Brieftauben zu schicken. Würdest du das bitte veranlassen, Millerna? Ich habe leider noch ziemlich viel zu tun."

„Womit denn?"

„Nun, es ist nicht grade einfach, gleichzeitig ein Reich zu regieren und ein Handelsimperium zu führen", erklärte Dryden lächelnd. „So was geht an die Substanz, sogar an meine. Aber vor allem möchte ich einige Händler genauer im Auge behalten, die anscheinend ein Kartell gebildet haben, um andere aus dem Geschäft zu drängen." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Diese Kerle mögen es nicht, wenn sich ein Herrscher in ihre Angelegenheiten mischt, so wie ich. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie die Schwächeren ausnehmen. Weißt du, wir sind ihnen schon lange ein Dorn im Auge."

„Überlass das doch Eries", bot Millerna an und stand auf. „Sie kümmert sich doch ohnehin um solche Dinge. Du solltest auch einmal an dich denken."

„Ich schätze, sie kümmert sich bereits darum, aber diese Händler behalte ich dennoch im Auge. Sie sind sehr reich, was sie gefährlich macht." Dryden seufzte und senkte den Kopf. „Als ich selbst nur Kaufmann war, hatte ich nicht so viele Feinde. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was es heißt, ein Reich zu führen, dann wäre ich irgendwo untergetaucht."

Er sah so schwermütig aus, dass Millerna lächeln musste. Nun, es würde seinem Ego ganz gut tun, dass es Aufgaben gab, die auch ihn mit der Zeit überforderten. Dennoch sah er ziemlich elend aus. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie es tat, aber auf einmal lag ihre Hand auf seinem Kopf und strich sein unordentliches Haar zurück. Er blickte verwundert auf.

„Sieh es doch einfach als neue Herausforderung", schlug sie lächelnd vor. „Als Händler hast du doch schon alles erreicht. Außerdem bin ich ja da, um dich zu unterstützen, oder?"

„Ja, in der Tat." Er ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie zum Mund. „Wenn das nicht der Fall wäre, hätte ich niemals so lange durchgehalten." Der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, war so voller Sehnsucht, dass er ihr unangenehm war. Hastig entzog sie ihm die Hand und wandte sich um. „Ich werde jetzt die Nachrichten aufsetzen. Überarbeite dich nicht, Dryden, ja? Es sieht nicht gut aus, wenn der König auf einmal auf dem Thron einschläft."

Dann verließ sie rasch den Saal, sodass sie nicht mehr hörte, wie der Kaufmann „Du hast gut reden" knurrte. Aber der Blick, den er ihr nachwarf, zeigte, dass er den Satz nicht ernst meinte.

„Hervorragend", kommentierte Allen, während er einen auf seine Schulter gezielten Hieb mit dem Schwert abwehrte, um die eigene Achse wirbelte und seinerseits angriff. „Du wirst immer besser, Van, und was noch schlimmer ist, du wirst auch noch stärker. Wenn das so weitergeht, wirst du mich bald mühelos besiegen."

„Nicht so bescheiden, Allen", entgegnete Van, der wie immer mit völliger Konzentration kämpfte. Die beiden Schwerter der Kontrahenten klirrten nun schon seit Minuten gegeneinander, ohne dass einer von ihnen wirklich im Vorteil wäre. „Noch bist du mir zumindest ebenbürtig. Außerdem hattest du im Gegensatz zu mir die Möglichkeit, dein Training mit Wargas abzuschließen." Er wehrte Allens spielerischen Angriff mit der Breitseite des Schwerts ab und wich einen Schritt zurück, um einem weiteren Hieb zu entgehen. Er packte das Schwert fest mit beiden Händen.

„Das ist wahr", stimmte Allen zu. „Aber das heißt nur, dass du einige Feinheiten des Kendo noch nicht kennst. In den letzten Jahren hast du die meisten davon ohnehin schon entdeckt." Allen sprang nach hinten, als Vans Klinge nach seinen Beinen züngelte. „Hopp! Ich gebe mir noch längstens zwei Jahre, dann werde ich dich nicht mehr besiegen können. Dann wirst du der gefürchtetste Schwertkämpfer von ganz Gaia sein."

Motiviert von Allens Komplimenten setzte Van nach und versuchte, Allens Schwerthand zu treffen. Dieser allerdings grinste plötzlich und Van begriff zu spät, dass er in eine Falle gelaufen war. Allen warf das Schwert hoch und fing es mit der anderen Hand auf. Bevor Van seine eigene Klinge herumreißen konnte, zielte Allens Schwert bereits auf seinen Brustkorb.

„Zumindest, wenn du nicht alles für bare Münze nimmst, was dir dein Gegner im Kampf sagt", vervollständigte Allen noch immer grinsend den letzten Satz. „So ganz gehöre ich auch noch nicht zum alten Eisen."

„Wohl wahr", knirschte Van. Er ließ das Königsschwert von Farnelia fallen. „Und ich dachte, heute könnte ich dich endlich wieder einmal besiegen."

„Am Können liegt es nicht", versicherte ihm Allen und steckte sein eigenes Schwert in seine Scheide. „Und an der Konzentration im Grund auch nicht. Du kämpfst wie immer." Allen sah ihn abschätzend an. „Allerdings vermute ich, dass du wegen irgendetwas bedrückt bist. Du bist nicht motiviert genug, um bis zum Äußersten zu gehen. Denkst du schon wieder an Hitomi, Van?"

„An wen sonst?", fragte der junge König und hob sein Schwert auf. Sein Gesicht war bitter. „Merle kann dir bestätigen, dass ich die letzten Nächte zur Hälfte damit verbracht habe, zum Mond der Illusionen hinaufzusehen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so lange fortbleiben würde, Allen."

„Aber du hättest damit rechnen müssen, als du sie gehen ließest", entgegnete der Ritter, während er seinen Freund musterte. Auch in seinem Leben hatte Hitomis Heimkehr zur Erde eine Lücke hinterlassen, die sich auch mit Serenas Rückkehr nicht vollständig geschlossen hatte. Aber für Van, der nichts anderes auch nur annähernd so sehr begehrte wie das Mädchen vom Mond der Illusionen, war es noch viel schlimmer. „Dort unten lebt ihre Familie und ihre Freunde von früher. Vielleicht ist sie dort unten glücklich, Van."

„Das ist auch der einzige Grund, warum ich noch nicht Escaflowne reaktiviert und dorthin geflogen bin", bestätigte Van mürrisch und setzte sich. „Weißt du, dass ich sogar schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe, Farnelia zu verlassen, um zu ihr auf die Erde zu gehen?" Er vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen den Händen. „Ich werde noch verrückt, Allen! Alle um mich reden davon, dass ich mir eine Frau suchen soll, aber die einzige, die ich will, kommt nicht zu mir zurück! Was soll ich nur machen?"

Allen wusste keine Antwort und so legte er einfach nur seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. „Ich weiß es nicht, Van. Aber wenn es so weitergeht, wirst du gar keine andere Wahl haben, als sie aufzusuchen. Sonst wirst du über kurz oder lang an nichts anderes mehr denken können."

„Und was ist... wenn sie jemand anderen gefunden hat, Allen?"

„An so einen Unsinn darfst du gar nicht erst denken, Majestät!", erklang eine kräftige Stimme energisch zu ihnen herüber. Beide Männer blickten auf und erkannten Merle, die anscheinend schon seit einer Weile vor der Tür des Raumes hockte, auf den ersten Blick. Das Katzenmädchen sah verstimmt aus. „Wenn Hitomi dich hören würde, würde sie dir vermutlich eine runterhauen, dass es noch drei Tage lang in deinen Ohren klingeln würde! Sie liebt dich, Van!"

„Aber wieso kommt sie dann nicht zurück, Merle?"

„War es denn leicht für dich, deine Familie zu verlieren, Van? Oder Farnelia?" Plötzlich war die Stimme des Mädchens sanft geworden. Sie tappte näher und hängte sich an Vans Arm, so wie in alten Zeiten. „Hitomi braucht einfach Zeit, um sich vom Mond der Illusionen zu lösen. Lass ihr doch noch etwas davon."

Allen war beeindruckt. Derartige Weisheit hätte er dem quirligen Katzenmädchen gar nicht zugetraut. „Ich denke, Merle hat Recht, Van", stimmte er zu. „Abschied zu nehmen ist immer schwer. Aber du darfst auf keinen Fall das Vertrauen in Hitomi verlieren. Hat sie dich denn schon einmal im Stich gelassen?"

„Nein." Van seufzte. „Ihr habt ja Recht. Aber ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass mein Leben so leer sein könnte, wenn sie nicht da ist."

„Du bist nicht der einzige, der sie vermisst, Van", warf Allen leise ein. „Wir alle haben etwas Wichtiges verloren, als sie uns verließ. Du und ich ebenso wie Merle, Millerna und alle anderen."

Van lächelte kurz und wuschelte Merle durchs lange, rosa Haar. „Stimmt das, Merle?", fragte er sie neckend. „Vermisst du Hitomi auch? Obwohl sie mich dir wegnehmen wird, wenn sie wiederkommt?"

Ärger blitzte in den Katzenaugen auf, aber dann machte der Ausdruck einen kurzen Moment lang Heimtücke Platz. Schließlich wechselte der Blick zu dem tief verletzter Gefühle. Merle schlang ihre überraschend kräftigen Arme um den König von Farnelia und rief halb lachend, halb klagend: „Du darfst mich nicht verlassen, Majestät, nein, bitte lass mich nicht zurück, ich möchte bei dir bleiben, bitte schick mich nicht weg, bittebittebitte..."

Das brachte sogar Allen und den deprimierten Van wieder zum Lachen. „Genug, Merle", stieß Allen schließlich hervor, als das Katzenmädchen sich mit ihren Klagen zu wiederholen begann. „Sonst lachen wir uns noch tot. Ich glaube, Van geht es wieder gut."

Merle sah mit großen Katzenaugen zu Van auf und setzte einen unschuldigen Ausdruck auf. „Nicht mehr traurig, Majestät?"

Das verlängerte die allgemeine Heiterkeit noch mal um ein paar Sekunden.

„Wo ist eigentlich Serena, Merle?", fragte Allen schließlich.

Merle zog eine Schnute und ihre Miene wurde wieder griesgrämig. „Es scheint, als ob heute irgendwo auf dem Weg von Farnelia bis Freid ein Sturm tobt", erklärte sie missmutig. „Das heißt, der Crusado wird bis morgen warten, bis er herfliegt. Sie werden erst morgen Nachmittag hier eintreffen. Das ist so gemein!", maulte sie.

„Schade", bedauerte auch Allen. „Ich hatte den Tag schon so gut geplant. Nun, aber Serenas Sicherheit geht natürlich vor. Oder möchtest du lieber, dass sie abstürzt, Merle?"

„Natürlich nicht!", brauste diese auf. „Aber ich..."

Van hörte dem Disput der beiden nicht mehr zu, stattdessen griff er unter sein Hemd und fischte etwas heraus, das ihn kratzte. Erst dann erkannte er, dass es sich um Hitomis Anhänger handelte, den sie ihm bei ihrem letzten Treffen geschenkt hatte. Er wusste, dass er aus Atlantis stammte und Wünsche erfüllen konnte, wenn sie nur fest genug waren. Er schloss die Hand um den Anhänger.

Wo du auch immer bist, Hitomi, dachte er. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück dieser Welt. Genieße es. Ich werde auf dich warten, auch wenn es mir mit jedem Tag schwerer fällt.

Van!

Vor Schreck ließ er den Anhänger beinahe fallen. Seine Augen traten hervor. Das war Hitomis Stimme gewesen, ganz sicher!

„Hitomi?", flüsterte er. Sofort verstummten Allens und Merles Gespräche und die beiden drehten die Köpfe zu ihm um. Verwundert blickten sie erst ihn, dann den Anhänger an.

Van, hilf mir!

Van konnte ganz deutlich die Panik aus ihrer Stimme heraushören. Adrenalin floss in feurigen Bahnen durch seine Adern. Hitomi! Sie war in Gefahr! Sie brauchte seine Hilfe!

„Van, was ist los?", wollte Merle ungeduldig wissen. „Geht's dir nicht gut?"

Aber als sie seine Stirn mit der Hand berühren wollte, stand der junge König ruckartig auf und verließ im Laufschritt den Raum. Einen Augenblick waren Merle und Allen zu verblüfft, um zu reagieren, aber dann sahen sie sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Allen stand auf und rannte los, während Merle auf allen vieren bereits bei der Tür war. Van war bereits am Ende des Ganges. Er rannte wie ein Besessener und warf beinahe einen der Bediensteten um, der um die Ecke kam. Dieser konnte noch im letzten Augenblick beiseite springen. Er hatte sich noch kaum gefangen, als auch Allen und Merle angelaufen kamen und sich an ihm vorbeidrängten.

Sie folgten Van aus dem Palast hinaus, durch die momentan fast wie ausgestorbenen Straßen von Farnelia und passierten noch immer nicht langsamer das Stadttor. Merle hing bereits die Zunge heraus und auch Allen atmete heftig. Van musste völlig besessen sein, wenn er derartige Energien freisetzen konnte. Die beiden riefen nach ihm, aber er hörte sie entweder nicht oder er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er führte die beiden Verfolger ohne Gnade direkt durch den Wald auf die Lichtung zu, wo er Escaflowne zurückgelassen hatte. Merle und Allen kamen in dem Augenblick dort an, als Van gerade seine Hand auf den Energiestein des Drachen legen wollte.

„Van", brachte Allen unter heftigen Atemzügen hervor, während Merle schlicht und einfach zusammenbrach. „Was zur Hölle... machst du da?"

„Ich muss zu Hitomi!", antwortete der Junge, ohne sich umzusehen. Der Energiestein erglühte und das Visier des Drachen öffnete sich. „Sie ist in Gefahr!"

„In Gefahr?", japste Merle. „Woher... weißt du das?"

„Der Anhänger", erklärte Van, während er in den Steuerbereich des Mechs kletterte. „Ich habe Hitomis Stimme gehört. Sie hat mich zu Hilfe gerufen!"

„Van, nun warte doch einmal", versuchte Allen ihn zu beruhigen, während er sich mit den Händen auf den Knien abstützte. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du... dir das nicht nur einbildest?"

„Ich spinne nicht, Allen!", entgegnete der schwarzhaarige Junge gereizt. „Hitomi hat panische Angst! Ich muss ihr helfen!"

„Van, Hitomi konnte mit dem Anhänger... in die Zukunft sehen", warf Merle ein. „Vielleicht... hast du auch gerade... die Zukunft gehört."

Das ließ Van innehalten. Nachdenklich starrte er den rosa glühenden Anhänger an. Das nutzte Allen, um weiter auf ihn einzureden.

„Merle könnte Recht haben, Van. Außerdem hast du selbst zugegeben, wie sehr du Hitomi vermisst. Du könntest dir diesen Hilferuf einfach nur eingebildet haben."

„Das habe ich NICHT, Allen, zum letzten Mal!", rief Van wütend aus. „Sie hat mich gerufen und ich werde sie nicht im Stich lassen!"

Im selben Augenblick, als Van das Visier von Escaflowne schließen wollte, brach ein vollkommen erschöpfter Soldat durchs Unterholz. Es war eine der Palastwachen von Farnelia. Sie hob abwehrend die Hand, als sie Vans Absicht erkannte.

„Majestät", keuchte sie mit letzter Kraft. „Ihr werdet beim Palast gebraucht. Ein junger... Hitzkopf und seine Freunde... haben sich bewaffnet und wollen in den Rat eindringen! Sie wollen... dass Ihr mit Ihnen gegen Zaibach zieht. Wir könnten... sie mit Gewalt zurückhalten, aber Master Crine befahl mir... Euch zu holen. Auf Euch... werden sie vielleicht hören."

„Ich kann jetzt nicht zurück!", rief Van, aber er wirkte unentschlossen. „Ich muss Hitomi retten! Allen!"

„Auf mich werden sie nicht hören, Van", entgegnete der Ritter. „DU bist ihr König. Du musst ihnen wieder Vernunft einhämmern, sonst werden sie sich wieder gegen dich auflehnen. Und zwar jetzt!"

„Aber ich muss..."

„Van!", schaltete sich nun auch Merle ein. „Würde Hitomi wollen, dass du wegen ihr dein Königreich im Stich lässt?"

Vans Gesicht war eine Maske der puren Qual. Allen war sich langsam nicht mehr so sicher, ob sein Freund sich Hitomis Stimme nur eingebildet hatte. Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„Van, du musst zurück nach Farnelia! Aber wenn Hitomi wirklich in Gefahr ist, dann schick mich zum Mond der Illusionen! Du kannst dann später selbst nachkommen, wenn du diese Halbstarken in deiner Stadt unter Kontrolle hast."

Einen Moment lang war der junge König noch unentschlossen, aber ein Blick auf den wartenden Gardisten besiegelte seine Entscheidung. „Gut", entschloss er sich widerwillig und stieg aus Escaflowne aus. „Dann komm her, Allen! Schnell! Vielleicht kommt Hitomis Hilferuf ja wirklich aus der Zukunft, aber wir wissen nicht, wie weit. Jede Sekunde zählt. Leg deine Hand auf den Energiestein..."

Währenddessen sah Merle den beiden Männern zu und hatte ihre Hände gefaltet. „Ihr höheren Mächte", betete sie still. „Bitte lasst das alles nur eine Täuschung und Hitomi wohlauf sein. Mein Van könnte ihren Tod nicht ertragen." Aber wenn sich Van nicht irrte und Allen trotz allem zu spät kam... was würde Van dann tun? Zum ersten Mal seit langem machte sich im Herz des Katzenmädchens wahre Angst breit.

_In der nächsten Folge..._

_Hitomi trifft Yukari und Amano und hat plötzlich eine Vorahnung von Van, der Escaflowne besteigt... ein Drache mit einem Katzenmenschen als Reiter, der die drei Freunde ein weiteres Mal angreift... Amano, der Yukaris leblosen Körper in den Armen hält und ihren Namen ruft... Allen, der den Drachen bekämpft und es sehr schwer dabei hat..._

Titel: Die Rückkehr nach Gaia


	3. Die Rückkehr nach Gaia

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 3 – Die Rückkehr nach Gaia

Ist es ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? Während meine Visionen auf der Erde immer häufiger und genauer werden, sorgen sich Millerna, Prinzessin Eries und Dryden um die Sicherheit ihrer Herrschaft. Das Angebot Botschafter Kayds könnte einige machthungrige Asturier vielleicht zu Hochverrat bewegen. Gleichzeitig empfängt Van mit meinem Anhänger einen Hilferuf von mir. Da er selbst in Farnelia gebraucht wird, will er Allen an seiner Stelle zur Erde schicken. Aber ich habe ihn nicht um Hilfe angerufen – noch nicht.

Auch diese Nacht hatte Hitomi schlecht geschlafen – diesmal allerdings aus einem weniger bedrohlichen Anlass als ihre Endzeitvisionen. Ständig hatte sie an Amano und Yukari denken müssen, die sie besuchen würden. Und an Yukaris vertrauliche Mitteilung, dass sie ein Kind erwartete. Hitomi, die ihre liebste Freundin nun schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatte, brannte darauf, Yukari endlich nach verdächtigen Wölbungen absuchen zu können. Wäre sie selbst schwanger, sie hätte kaum aufgeregter sein können.

Hätte es nicht ihr großes Abenteuer auf Gaia gegeben, wäre es gut möglich, dass heute wirklich sie Amanos Kind erwarten würde. Versonnen erinnerte sich Hitomi an die Zeit zurück, in der sie selbst in den jungen Spitzensportler verliebt gewesen war. Sie hatte damals nicht geahnt, dass auch Yukari in den Jungen verknallt war – das war ihr erst später aufgefallen, als sie für kurze Zeit von Gaia zurückgekehrt war. Damals hatte sie ganz normal weiterleben wollen, aber sie hatte erkannt, dass es in Amanos Leben eine andere Liebe gab... und in ihrem auch.

Das brachte ihre Gedanken wieder zu Van. Wenn ich bei dir geblieben wäre, überlegte sie stumm, würden wir dann vielleicht auch schon ein Kind haben, Van? Sie wurde ein wenig rot, als sie sich sich selbst mit einem kleinen Baby vorstellte, aus dessen Rücken kleine Flügel wuchsen. Dann kicherte sie und verscheuchte das Bild aus ihren Gedanken. Das war albern! Außerdem musste sie noch einiges vorbereiten, schließlich würden Yukari und Amano in ein paar Stunden da sein.

Hitomi schwang die Bettdecke zurück und streckte sich. Sie gähnte unverhüllt und machte ein paar Dehnübungen, wie vor einem Lauf. Dann zog sie sich rasch an, verbrachte ein paar Minuten im Bad und ging in die Küche zum Frühstücken. Dabei überlegte sie, was sie heute machen sollten. Vermutlich wäre es das Beste, wenn sie in der Stadt herumstreifen würden, entschied sie, so wie früher auch. In ihrer kleinen Wohnung konnte man ohnehin nicht viel anstellen.

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig war, prüfte sie, ob mit dem Champagner alles in Ordnung war. Damit würden sie den Abend ausklingen lassen. Aber vorher würde sie endlich wieder einmal einen geselligen Tag verleben. Aber was tun, bis die beiden da waren? Am Besten wäre es wohl, noch einige Runden zu laufen, entschloss sie. Die Laufbahn der Universität würde zu dieser Zeit wohl kaum benutzt werden, also würde sie kaum stören.

An diesem Vormittag lief Hitomi so schnell wie schon lange nicht mehr. Aber hätte sie geahnt, was sie heute noch erwartete, wäre sie noch schneller gelaufen – und zwar weg von Tokio. Aber zum Glück ahnte sie es nicht, denn sonst wäre diese Geschichte ziemlich langweilig.

Hitomi saß wie auf Kohlen. Seit sie vom Lauftraining zurückgekommen war, erwartete sie jeden Moment das Läuten der Klingel, aber Yukari und Amano ließen sich wohl etwas mehr Zeit. Nervös trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf die Lehne des Sessels. Wann kamen sie denn endlich? Sie konnte es nicht mehr erwarten!

Dann, endlich, das erlösende Klingeln. Es war kaum zu Ende, da war Hitomi auch schon wie der Blitz bei der Tür und riss sie auf. Die Paar, welches draußen wartete, war anscheinend beeindruckt von dieser Schnelligkeit.

„Sieht fast so aus, als wären wir schon sehnsüchtig erwartet worden", bemerkte Amano überflüssigerweise.

„Amano!", rief Hitomi und umarmte den jungen Mann stürmisch. Dieser erwiderte es lächelnd, löste sich aber bald wieder von ihr, als fürchte er Yukaris Zorn. „Yukari!" Damit fiel Hitomi über ihr nächstes Opfer her, welches sie ebenso überschwänglich lachend umarmte. „Ihr seid endlich da! Wie schön!"

„Na, na", meinte Yukari. Sie strahlte ebenfalls übers ganze Gesicht. „Du tust ja fast so, als hätten wir uns ein Leben lang nicht gesehen."

„Mir ist es auch so vorgekommen", gab Hitomi zu. „Kommt rein, ihr beiden. Stellt eure Sachen einfach neben die Tür. Wollt ihr was trinken?"

„Nein, wir haben unterwegs etwas zu uns genommen, danke", entgegnete Amano und sah sich in der Wohnung um. Die beiden waren schon einige Male hier gewesen, aber das letzte Mal war immerhin schon ein Jahr her. „Bei dir hat sich gar nichts verändert."

„Vermutlich sind auch noch die Dellen in den Sesseln da, die wir das letzte Mal hinterlassen haben", neckte Yukari ihre Freundin. „Wahrscheinlich hast du sie jeden Tag behutsam abgestaubt und konserviert."

„Ach, du", schnaubte Hitomi und knuffte ihre Freundin an. „Und auf dich hab ich mich so sehr gefreut. Ich kann's kaum glauben." Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Amano, der das Gespräch der beiden grinsend verfolgte, obwohl er scheinbar einige Bücher studierte. „Und du hast tatsächlich beinahe einen Wettbewerb in Europa gewonnen? Und es mir nicht mitgeteilt? Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Amano!" Sie machte ein ärgerliches Gesicht.

„Tut mir Leid", lachte Amano und griff sich an den Hinterkopf. „Aber Yukari hielt es für besser, es dir erst jetzt zu sagen, damit du mir persönlich gratulieren kannst. War wohl ein Fehler."

„Ach was", verzieh Hitomi großmütig. „Das ist einfach großartig, Amano. Ich wusste schon immer, dass du zum Sieger geboren bist."

„Na ja, ganz hat's ja nicht gereicht", warf Yukari mit einem schelmischen Blick auf ihren Freund ein. „Vermutlich hat er sich in der Nacht zuvor etwas zu sehr verausgabt."

Man sollte es nicht für möglich halten, aber der frühere Schwarm aller Frauen an ihrer Schule wurde tatsächlich rot. Die beiden Mädchen grinsten ihn an.

„Sollte man da genauer nachfragen, Amano?", wollte Hitomi mit unschuldiger Miene wissen.

„Lieber nicht", wehrte der Junge ab. Er warf der noch immer grinsenden Yukari einen herausfordernden Blick zu und meinte: „Du würdest vielleicht schockiert sein, wenn ich dir erzähle, was Yukari mir abverlangt."

„Amano!", protestierte diese und boxte ihm in die Rippen. „Hör nicht auf ihn, Hitomi, er..."

Aber Hitomi lachte nur und umarmte die beiden noch einmal. „Ach, ich freue mich so, dass ihr da seid!", rief sie glücklich. Dann sah sie ihre beiden Freunde mit glänzenden Augen an. „Los, kommt mit! Wir sollten unbedingt ausnutzen, dass ihr da seid! Ich lade euch heute auf alles ein, was ihr wollt!"

„Vorsichtig, Hitomi", warnte Amano, der sich diesmal vorsichtshalber die Hände vor die Brust hielt. „Yukari hat in letzter Zeit einen gesegneten Appetit. Man könnte meinen, sie äße für zwei."

„Egal, dann muss ich dir ohnehin unter die Arme greifen", bestimmte Hitomi, um Amano von der rot gewordenen Yukari abzulenken, die unbewusst auf ihren Bauch gegriffen hatte. Man sah ihr zwar noch überhaupt nichts an, aber diese Geste und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wären doch zu eindeutig gewesen. „Sonst gehst du noch pleite. Das kann ich nicht zulassen... nicht jetzt. Also, kommt ihr? Ich habe heute endlich wieder mal richtigen Appetit!"

„Ah, war das gut."

Yukari lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Nachdem sie eine Weile lang durch die Stadt gelaufen waren, waren sie in einem gemütlichen kleinen Café eingekehrt, das Hitomi normalerweise nach der Schule besuchte. Trotz Amanos Versicherung, sie hätten auf der Reise schon etwas zu sich genommen, hatte seine Freundin zwei riesige Eisbecher verdrückt, und das in Rekordzeit. Nun, zumindest würde ihm auf diese Weise nicht so schnell auffallen, WARUM Yukari zunehmen würde.

„Das will ich doch wohl hoffen", sagte Hitomi gespielt brummig. „Immerhin wird mich das ein mittleres Vermögen kosten. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie Amano euch beide ernähren kann."

Amano lachte nervös. "Tja, in letzter Zeit bin ich mir selbst nicht mehr sicher, wie ich das machen soll", meinte er. „Entweder ich gewinne jetzt schnell ein paar große Bewerbe oder ich muss einen Zweitjob annehmen."

„Einen Zweitjob?", entgegnete Yukari empört. „Unsinn! Wenn dir das hilft, dann lassen wir einfach Hitomi einfliegen, damit sie dich anfeuert. Oder, Hitomi?"

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen", stimmte diese zu. „Aber das wäre vermutlich teuer."

„Ach was", widersprach Yukari großspurig und hänge sich an Amanos Arm. „Wenn Amano dadurch zum Siegläufer wird, ist mir das dieses Opfer wert. Du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie sehr sich die Sponsoren um solche Typen reißen. Wir werden im Geld schwimmen!"

„Tja, wenn ihr wirklich eine Familie gründen wollt, müsst ihr das vermutlich auch", bemerkte Hitomi doppeldeutig. „Du musst dich anstrengen, Amano."

„Ihr vermiest mir den ganzen Spaß am Aufenthalt", maulte dieser. „Ich wollte mich hier erholen, ist das denn zuviel verlangt?"

„Nun, wenn du dich schon am Tage erholst, dann musst du eben in der Nacht umso mehr trainieren", schlug Yukari grinsend vor. „Und ich werde dich dabei tatkräftig unterstützen. Was sagst du dazu?"

Während sich Hitomi etwas peinlich berührt umsah, gab Amano seiner Freundin statt einer Antwort einen Kuss. Vereinzeltes Murmeln wurde laut, sogar ein leiser Pfiff ertönte, aber die beiden ließen sich nicht stören. Erst als Hitomi sich leise räusperte, lösten sie sich voneinander.

„Was ist denn, Hitomi?", fragte Yukari unschuldig. „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"

„Blödsinn", widersprach diese. „Ich werde mich nicht zwischen dich und Amano drängen."

„Stimmt, du hast dir ja schon diesen coolen Typen geangelt. Van hieß er, oder? Hast du in letzter Zeit etwas von ihm gehört?"

Hitomi wich dem Blick aus. Natürlich wussten die beiden von ihrem Abenteuer auf Gaia, so wie auch ihre Familie. Nur bei diesen fünf Menschen war sie sich sicher, wegen ihrer Geschichte nicht für verrückt gehalten zu werden. „Nein. Leider nicht."

Nun wurde auch Amano hellhörig. „Ich dachte, ihr könntet jederzeit miteinander sprechen."

„Das stimmt auch." Das Thema war Hitomi etwas peinlich. „Aber zuerst haben wir wenig miteinander geredet, weil er sein Reich aufbauen musste und ich viel mit euch zusammen war. Und danach... habe ich mich nicht getraut, ihn zu stören. Ich dachte mir, ich würde schon noch genug mit ihm reden können, wenn ich wieder zu ihm gehe."

„Heißt das, ihr habt schon seit Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr?", fragte Yukari verblüfft. „So was Idiotisches! Du liebst ihn doch, oder nicht?"

„Ja... aber ich..."

Plötzlich brach Hitomi mitten im Stottern ab, als die vertraute Umgebung der Cafeteria vor ihren Augen verschwamm. Oh nein, dachte sie erschrocken. Nicht ausgerechnet jetzt! Aber es geschah trotzdem. Wieder stand sie auf der verbrannten Ebene. Und wieder war etwas anders: Jetzt konnte sie auch kleinste Kleinigkeiten erkennen, die sie die anderen Male zuvor nicht gesehen hatte. Jetzt erst wirkte das Bild wirklich echt, so als hätte sich ihre Gabe vom langen Nicht-Gebrauch erst erholen müssen. Der Wind wirbelte schwarzen Staub vom Boden auf. Dabei erzeugte er ein leises Pfeifen zwischen den Häuserschluchten. Der Staub knirschte unter ihren Schuhen. Und diesmal konnte sie die Bestie hinter sich _hören!_

Wieder drehte sie sich um. Und riss die Augen auf. Jetzt wusste sie wieder, woher sie dieses Monster kannte. Sie hatte so etwas schon einmal gesehen, damals, als sie und Van sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten. Vor ihr stand in all seiner beeindruckenden Größe und Hässlichkeit ein Drache! Das Monster schien zu wissen, dass sie es erkennen konnte, denn sie hatte den Eindruck, dass der Drache sie böse angrinste. Feuer züngelte in seinem reißzahnbesetzten Maul und spiegelte sich auf grünen Schuppen, die hart genug schienen, um einem Gewehrschuss zu widerstehen. Aber er griff nicht an.

„Sieh an", kam plötzlich eine spöttische Stimme von oben herab. „Jetzt siehst du endlich richtig, Mensch."

Die Gestalt! Der Draconier, der auf dem Rücken des Drachen gesessen war! Hastig sah Hitomi nach oben und entdeckte die Gestalt sofort. Aber davon hatte sie nicht viel, denn sie sah nur ein weites, weißes Gewand und die noch weißeren Flügel, die gen Himmel strebten, der Rest wurde von einer Tatze des Drachen verdeckt. Hitomi glaubte zu wissen, dass das Absicht war.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Hitomi ängstlich. „Habe ich deinetwegen diese... Visionen?"

„Nein", entgegnete die Frauenstimme, wie Hitomi jetzt erkannte. Sie klang belustigt. „Das ist deine eigene Gabe, die dich zu warnen versucht. Vor mir. Du wirst sterben, Mensch."

„Aber was habe ich Ihnen getan?", rief Hitomi. „Ich kenne Sie doch gar nicht."

„Und du wirst mich auch nicht kennen lernen", entgegnete die Stimme ungerührt. Beunruhigt registrierte Hitomi, dass der Drache unruhiger wurde. „Sei lieber froh darüber. Ich habe mich lediglich in deine Vision gedrängt, weil ich dich warnen will. Ich halte es für unfair, dich nicht wenigstens zu warnen, auch wenn du keine Chance hast. Du wirst meine Pläne nicht durchkreuzen, Seherin!"

Bevor Hitomi noch etwas fragen konnte, holte der Drache Luft und einen Augenblick später fuhr eine gleißende Flammenlanze auf sie hernieder. Das letzte, was Hitomi hörte, bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel, waren die erschrockenen Stimmen von Yukari und Amano, die ihren Namen riefen.

Als sie wieder erwachte, war das erste, was sie über sich sah, das besorgte Gesicht von Yukari. Anscheinend hatten sie und Amano Hitomi wieder in ihre Wohnung gebracht, also war sie ganz schön lange ohnmächtig gewesen. Aber dieses Mal war die Vision richtig real gewesen... so wie früher.

„Hitomi?" Yukaris Stimme war voll von Sorge, als sie die Hand ihrer Freundin drückte. „Bist du wieder in Ordnung?"

Gar nichts ist in Ordnung, dachte diese zynisch. Dennoch antwortete sie: „Es geht schon wieder, Yukari. Es war nicht so schlimm, wie es aussah."

„Nicht so schlimm?" Yukari schnaubte. „Du warst über eine halbe Stunde lang bewusstlos, Hitomi! Du bist nicht einmal aufgewacht, als Amano uns beide mit dem Auto abgeholt hat!"

„Ich bin okay", beteuerte Hitomi und wollte zum Beweis aufstehen, aber Yukari hinderte sie daran.

„Du bleibst liegen", entschied sie bestimmt. „Zumindest noch ein paar Minuten."

Hitomi gab auf. Es stimmte ja sogar, etwas schwindlig war ihr noch immer. „Wo ist Amano?", fragte sie, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„In deinem Schlafzimmer. Er durchsucht grade deine Sachen nach Medikamenten. Wir wussten ja nicht, ob du vielleicht irgendeins benötigst. Amano! Hitomi ist wieder wach!"

Kurz darauf kam der Junge wieder ins Zimmer. Auch in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich die Sorge, aber er wirkte auch erleichtert. „Dem Himmel sei Dank!", meinte er. „Ich dachte schon, wir müssten dich zu einem Arzt bringen. Was ist denn passiert, Hitomi?"

„Ich hatte wieder eine Vision", murmelte die junge Frau und presste die Hand auf die Stirn. Langsam wichen die Nebel wieder aus ihrem Kopf. „Eine ziemlich heftige."

„Ich dachte, du hättest schon lange keine Visionen mehr", wunderte sich Yukari.

„Das stimmte auch... bis vor kurzem. Aber jetzt sind sie wieder da."

„Und was hast du gesehen?", fragte Amano beunruhigt. „Es muss ziemlich schrecklich gewesen sein, wenn du deswegen in Ohnmacht fällst."

Hitomi zögerte kurz. Sie wollte ihre Freunde nicht mit der Botschaft der Drachenfrau beunruhigen, aber andererseits würden sie auf einer Erklärung beharren. Sie entschloss sich, nicht alles preiszugeben. Sie erzählte den beiden alles, mit Ausnahme der Botschaft der Frau. Darüber würden sie sich zu sehr aufregen. Aber auch so wurden sie blass.

„Ein Drache?", fragte Yukari mit zitternder Stimme. „So einer wie damals, als du verschwunden bist?"

„Ja, so ähnlich", bestätigte Hitomi.

„Aber du sagst, du warst in der Vision auf Gaia?", vergewisserte sich Amano. Er bemühte sich offenbar um eine Lösung. „Dann darfst du auf keinen Fall dorthin, Hitomi. Wenn du dich davon fernhältst, bist du sicher."

„Nein, Amano", entgegnete Hitomi kopfschüttelnd. „Wenn ich hier bleibe, dann trage ich Schuld am Tod derer, die der Drache auf Gaia tötet. Ich muss die Menschen warnen." Sie setzte ihre Beine auf den Boden. Sie fühlte sich inzwischen schon wieder kräftig genug, um zu gehen. „Deshalb muss ich mit Van reden." Und weil ich seinen Schutz brauche, dachte sie. Aber sie verschwieg es wohlweislich.

„Du willst ihn hier rufen?", fragte Yukari. „Jetzt gleich?"

„Nein", meinte Hitomi. „Möglicherweise geht meine gesamte Einrichtung zu Bruch, wenn er hier in einer Energiesäule auftaucht. Es ist wahrscheinlich besser, wenn ich ihn irgendwo draußen rufe."

„Und wo?", fragte Amano spöttisch. „Auf offener Straße wohl kaum. Wenn schon nicht er, dann würde der Lichtstrahl selbst jeden Passanten im Umkreis von einigen Kilometern aufmerksam machen. Kennst du vielleicht einen Ort, wo uns niemand stört?"

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, Amano, aber den kenne ich tatsächlich. Würdest du mich hinfahren? Yukari kann ja solange warten. Sie wirkt etwas blass."

„Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage", brauste das Mädchen auf. „Am Ende verschwindest du dann für immer! Nein, Hitomi, ich komme mit! Wenn du wieder nach Gaia gehst, dann will ich mich wenigstens von dir verabschieden!"

„Lass es, Hitomi", wehrte Amano ab, als sie widersprechen wollte. „Du weißt doch, dass du sie nicht davon abhalten kannst." Er seufzte. „Und ich hatte mich so sehr auf diesen Urlaub gefreut. Na ja, es sollte wohl nicht sein. Kommt, ich fahre."

„Ein Sportplatz?", fragte Yukari unbehaglich. Vermutlich erinnerte sie die Laufbahn der Universität unangenehm an den Tag, an dem sie Van das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Und der Drache sie fast getötet hätte. „Muss es dieser Platz sein?"

„Hier ist weit und breit niemand, Yukari", erklärte Hitomi, während sie die Augen schloss. „Alle Schüler und Professoren sind heute nicht da und Fremde dürfen nicht auf das Gelände. Es ist perfekt."

„Und wie willst du diesen Van erreichen?", wollte Amano wissen, während er Yukari den Arm um die Schultern legte und einen Schritt zurückwich.

„Ich werde ihn ganz einfach rufen", antwortete sie. In Wirklichkeit wusste sie selbst nicht, ob das reichen wurde, schließlich hatte sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr mit Farnelias König geredet. Wer wusste, ob er sie noch hören konnte? Aber sie hatte keine Wahl.

Van, dachte sie so intensiv wie sie konnte. Sie faltete die Hände und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Erinnerungen an ihn. Hörst du mich? Bitte antworte mir. Ich muss mit dir...

Plötzlich wurde sie in ihren Gedanken von Yukaris Schrei gestört. Echtes Entsetzen lag darin und gleich darauf rief Amano „Nein!" und sie hörte einen Schritt, als er sich vor seine Freundin stellte. Sie öffnete die Augen. Und schrie selbst.

Vor ihnen wiederholte sich die alptraumhafte Szene von vor 5 Jahren, als der Drache plötzlich aufgetaucht war. Auch diesmal war eins dieser Scheusale auf der Laufbahn erschienen, das zwar nicht so grauenhaft aussah wie das grünliche Monster von damals, aber die Augen blickten die Menschen vor sich genauso böse an wie sein Vorgänger. Die Schuppen dieses Drachen hatten einen eher rötlichen Schimmer und schienen genauso hart zu sein wie die des anderen. Er besaß lederne Flügel, die allerdings viel zu klein schienen, um einen Koloss dieser Größe in die Luft erheben zu können. Trotzdem erzeugten sie kleine Wirbelwinde, als er sie schüttelte. Das war jedenfalls nicht der Drache aus ihrer Vision.

Aber der größte Unterschied war der Reiter. Auf dem Rücken der Bestie war ein Sattel befestigt worden, in dem ein Katzenmensch saß, der die Menschen mit einem ebenso verächtlichen Blick musterte wie der Drache selbst. Er besaß so große Ohren wie Merle und auch an seinen Handgelenken wuchsen Fellbüschel. Vermutlich hatte er auch einen Schwanz, auch wenn man ihn nicht sehen konnte. Seine Hautfarbe war etwas dunkler als die von Merle und wo die Gesichtszüge des Katzenmädchens verspielt waren, war bei ihm nur Härte zu lesen. Außerdem war er muskulös, aber schlank und trug schmucklose, feste Kleidung.

„Du bist also die berühmte Seherin", sprach er, nachdem er sie einige Sekunden lang betrachtet hatte. „Die im Großen Krieg so unschätzbare Dienste geleistet hat. Ich hatte dich mir älter vorgestellt."

„Wer bist du?", bellte Amano, weil die beiden Mädchen vom Anblick des Drachen noch viel zu geschockt waren, um zu sprechen. „Was willst du von Hitomi?"

„Sei still, Mensch", entgegnete der Katzenmensch, nahm seinen Blick aber nicht von Hitomi. „Verschwinde, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist. Ich will nur die Seherin. Wenn du und deine Gefährtin jetzt flieht, werde ich euch nicht verfolgen."

„Was hast du mit Hitomi vor?", schrie nun auch Yukari und stellte sich neben ihre Freundin. „Willst du sie entführen?"

„Geh aus dem Weg, Mensch", grollte der Reiter und seine Ungeduld schien sich auf den Drachen zu übertragen. Er scharrte mit den Gliedmaßen und sein heißer Atem ging schneller. „Das geht dich nichts an!"

„Und ob!", widersprach Yukari heftig. „Hitomi ist meine Freundin! Ich werde sie nicht allein lassen!"

„Yukari, lass das!", zischte Hitomi. „Er wird..."

„Dann sterbt ihr eben beide!" Gleich nachdem er ausgeredet hatte, riss er an den Zügeln, mit denen er den Drachen bisher unter Kontrolle gehalten hatte. Das Untier bäumte sich mit einem animalischen Schrei nach Blut auf, spannte den Körper und riss das Maul auf. Hitomi, die ahnte, was kommen würde, schrie angsterfüllt auf und warf sich instinktiv zu Boden.

Es war grauenvoll. Die Flamme erreichte sie nicht ganz, aber sie spürte trotzdem, wie ihre Haut sich erhitzte und aufplatzte und ihre Kleidung an einige Stellen verkohlte. Sie schrie vor Schmerz und hielt die Hände über den Kopf, obwohl das die wahnsinnige Hitze auch nicht abhalten konnte. Erst, als die Hitze so weit nachgelassen hatte, dass sie den Wind kalt auf ihrer Haut spürte, wagte sie es die Augen zu öffnen. Und hörte Amanos hilflosen Schrei.

„Yukari!"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und erschrak. Yukari hatte sie offenbar nicht ducken können. Das Mädchen lebte nur deshalb noch, weil die Druckwelle der Flammenzunge sie offenbar weggeschleudert hatte, aber auch so war ihr Gewand überall schwarz und ihr Gesicht war rot vor Blut. Ihr Haar war vorne verbrannt und sie stöhnte. Zum Glück schien sie das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben, denn von ihrem Körper stieg Rauch auf. Amano kniete sich gerade neben ihr nieder und betrachtete sie völlig erschüttert. Sanft, um ihr nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zu bereiten, hob er sie hoch. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Auch Hitomi musste würgen.

„Du Monster!", schrie er den Katzenmann in hilfloser Wut an. „Bestie! Wie konntest du das tun? Sie hatte dir doch nichts getan!"

„Ich hatte sie gewarnt, Mensch", erklärte der Katzenmann kalt. „Ich habe den Befehl, die Seherin zu töten und das werde ich jetzt tun. Bring deine Gefährtin jetzt weg oder stirb mit ihr. Noch einmal warne ich nicht." Damit ergriff er die Zügel wieder fester.

Hilflos sah Amano zwischen Yukari, dem Katzenmann und Hitomi hin und her, die inzwischen unsicher wieder stand. Sie wusste, dass sie dem Drachen nicht entkommen konnte. Dieses Exemplar war noch gefährlicher als der, den Van getötet hatte, vor allem, weil ein intelligentes Wesen ihn lenkte. Sie war verloren. Aber Amano und Yukari durften nicht wegen ihr sterben.

„Geh, Amano", krächzte sie. „Schnell! Bring Yukari weg!"

„Aber..."

„Verschwinde!", schrie Hitomi mit aller Kraft, die sie hatte. „Er wird euch umbringen, wenn du nicht sofort läufst! Zeig, dass ein Siegläufer in dir steckt! Ich will nicht, dass ihr sterbt!"

Einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wolle er widersprechen, aber dann sah er noch einmal in die kalten Augen des Katzenmannes. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf, hielt Yukari mit beiden Armen sachte an sich gedrückt und rannte los. Hitomi drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Feind um. Dieser nickte und zog leicht an den Zügeln.

„Jetzt wirst du sterben, Seherin. Meine Herrin wird von dir nichts mehr zu fürchten haben. Es wird schnell gehen", versprach er.

Hitomi schloss die Augen, aus denen nun wieder Tränen rannen. Sie ließ die Arme hängen. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr zu kämpfen. Dennoch sandte sie eine letzte, verzweifelte Gedankenbotschaft aus. Van, schrie sie mental. Van, hilf mir! Der Drache hob das Maul und holte tief Luft.

„Hitomi!"

Der tödliche Flammenstoß kam nicht. Hitomi riss die Augen auf. Der Reiter hatte sich im Sattel umgedreht. Und konnte dennoch nichts zu seiner Verteidigung unternehmen. Ein Schwertstreich traf die linke Seite des Drachen, ließ diesen vor Wut aufheulen und sich aufbäumen. Ein weiterer Hieb, der die ungeschützte Unterseite des Untiers traf, ließ ihn so sehr in Rage geraten, dass er seinen Reiter aus dem Sattel schleuderte. Der Katzenmensch landete hart auf dem Boden und stand nicht wieder auf.

Erst jetzt fand Hitomi ihre Sprache wieder und schrie den Namen ihres Retters: „Allen!"

„Hitomi! Bring dich in Sicherheit!", rief der Ritter des Himmels ihr zu und wich nach hinten aus, um dem Tatzenhieb des Drachen zu entgehen. Gleich darauf rannte er nach vorne und fügte dem Monster einen Schnitt im Gesicht zu. Der Drache heulte auf und schlug blind nach vorne, konnte den flinken Gegner aber nicht erwischen, da dieser die Krallen an seinem Schwert abgleiten ließ. Dennoch zuckte Allen durch die bloße Wucht zusammen. Ein echter Treffer würde ihn schwer verletzen, wenn nicht Schlimmeres. Dann begann der Drache Luft zu holen.

Hitomi ahnte es, bevor er damit anfing. „Allen!", rief sie angsterfüllt. „Er speit Feuer!"

Der Ritter begriff offenbar gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn er machte einen Satz zur Seite, als die Flammenlanze aus dem Maul des Drachen schoss. Dennoch wurde seine Hose und sein linker Fuß angesengt. Hastig trat er die Glut aus und rannte zur ungeschützten Seite des Drachen, hob sein Schwert und stieß es zwischen die Schuppen. Leider drang es nicht sehr tief ein, dafür kreischte das Tier, brach sein Feuer ab und schlug wiederum nach Allen, dem nichts anderes übrig blieb, als wieder zur Seite zu springen. Dann wandte der Drache ihm wieder den Kopf zu und holte Luft.

„Allen!", schrie Hitomi wieder, ohne nachzudenken. „Der Hals! Du musst ihn am Hals erwischen!"

Der Ritter setzte alles auf eine Karte. Obwohl der Drache jeden Moment Feuer speien konnte, hechtete er vorwärts und hieb Hitomis Rat gemäß nach der weichen Haut unterhalb des Kopfes. Das Schwert drang leicht ein und eine Blutfontäne durchnässte den Kämpfer, der sich rasch außer Reichweite brachte. Dort wartete er kampfbereit ab.

Aber der Drache war besiegt. Er röchelte ungläubig, während das Leben in großen, roten Stößen aus ihm herausfloss. Er versuchte, einen Schritt auf Allen zu zu machen, brach jedoch ein und blieb liegen. Nur noch leise Knurrlaute drangen aus seinem Maul, während der Blutstrom langsam schwächer wurde. Die schweren Glieder des mächtigen Geschöpfes erzitterten noch ein paar Mal, dann lag es plötzlich still da und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Hitomi waren während des Kampfes die Beine eingeknickt, aber sie hatte es gar nicht bemerkt. Sie war einfach viel zu fassungslos gewesen, weil Allen plötzlich da gewesen war und dann hatte sie der Kampf gefesselt. Und jetzt, nachdem er sicher war, dass keine Gefahr mehr bestand, kam der Ritter des Himmels auf sie zu, das Schwert noch immer gezogen, große Teile seines altertümlichen Gewandes blutbefleckt. Aber er war unverletzt und lächelte sogar, als er ihr die Hand zum Aufstehen reichte.

„Bist du unverletzt, Hitomi?", fragte er sanft.

„A...Allen", stotterte diese völlig überwältigt. Sie nahm die Hand gar nicht zur Kenntnis, sondern starrte ihn an wie ein Gespenst. „Aber... wie...?"

„Van hörte deinen Hilferuf", erklärte der Ritter. „Er wollte dir zu Hilfe kommen, aber man brauchte ihn in Farnelia. Deshalb schickte er mich. Kannst du aufstehen?"

Jetzt erst nahm Hitomi die Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen. „Aber ich habe doch... erst Sekunden, bevor du kamst, an Van gedacht", fiel ihr plötzlich ein.

„Dann hatte Merle vermutlich Recht", redete Allen zu sich selbst. „Sie glaubte, dass der Anhänger deinen zukünftigen Hilferuf übermittelte. Ein Glück, ich bin gerade noch zur rechten Zeit gekommen." Während er Hitomi an sich drückte, starrte er den Kadaver des Drachen an. „Welch eine schreckliche Kreatur. Ist dir auch wirklich nichts passiert, Hitomi?"

„Nein... nein", flüsterte sie, während sie langsam realisierte, dass sie nicht tot war. „Aber... Yukari..." Sie riss die Augen auf. „Yukari! Der Drache hat sie schwer verletzt! Ich muss zu ihr, Allen!"

„Warte!" Der Ritter hielt sie fest. „Erst müssen wir den Drachen verschwinden lassen. Er wird Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Was hat Van damals getan?"

Mühsam riss sich Hitomi zusammen. „Er hat... das Herz herausgeschnitten. Dann ist der Drache einfach verdampft."

„Gut." Allen stapfte auf das Monster zu, ergriff sein Schwert fest mit beiden Händen und stieß es ihm in den Bauch. Er schürzte angeekelt die Lippen, sprach jedoch kein Wort und fuhr fort in seiner Tätigkeit. Hitomi sah weg, als er mit der scharfen Klinge den Bauch aufschnitt und das mächtige Drachenherz freilegte. Gleich darauf hörte sie das Geräusch von aufsteigendem Dampf und sah wieder hin. Allen hielt das glühende Herz in der Hand und blickte wortlos den verschwindenden Drachen an. Dann betrachtete er kurz, wie die Blutflecken auf seinem Gewand verschwanden und nickte. Er verstaute den unschätzbar wertvollen Energiestein in seinem Wams und steckte das Schwert wieder in seine Scheide zurück. Er wollte sich gerade wieder Hitomi zuwenden, als sein Blick auf den Katzenmann fiel. Langsam ging er auf den Reglosen zu und kniete bei ihm nieder.

„Er lebt noch", teilte er Hitomi mit. „Aber er hat sich leicht am Kopf verletzt und ist bewusstlos von dem Sturz. Ich denke, wir müssen ihn mitnehmen. Er kann uns wertvolle Informationen liefern."

„Allen!" Hitomi wurde immer ungeduldiger. „Ich muss zu Yukari! Sie stirbt vielleicht!"

Der Ritter schulterte den bewusstlosen Katzenmenschen, der zum Glück leichter war als ein normaler Mensch und lächelte Hitomi an. „Dann führ uns zu ihr. Ich möchte die Freundin, wegen der du uns verlassen hast, gerne kennen lernen."

„Amano!"

Der junge Mann blickte auf. Die vergangenen Minuten hatte er apathisch im Wartesaal des Krankenhauses verbracht. Nachdem er feige vor dem Drachen geflohen war, hatte er Yukari sofort hierher gebracht. Sie war sofort zur Untersuchung von den Doktoren fortgebracht worden und seitdem saß er hier und bangte um ihr Leben.

„Hitomi!", rief er fast erschrocken und sprang auf. „Du lebst noch?"

Tatsächlich rannte seine Freundin völlig außer Atem auf ihn zu. Sie schien nahezu unverletzt zu sein, auch wenn ihre Haut noch immer gerötet und ihre Kleidung nur noch Fetzen waren. Hinter ihr erschien nun ein ziemlich seltsamer Typ: Er war noch altertümlicher als damals dieser Van gekleidet und hatte ein Schwert umgeschnallt. Er trug sein blondes Haar sehr lang und wirkte ernst und gefasst. Ein Krieger, das spürten auch die Bediensteten, die ihm sofort Platz machten. Amano zweifelte keine Sekunde lang, dass dieser Mann von demselben Planeten stammte wie Van.

„Amano!", wiederholte Hitomi völlig außer Atem. „Was ist mit Yukari?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", jammerte er. „Sie wird gerade untersucht. Hitomi, wer ist das da?"

„Ach ja." Hitomi atmete tief ein und fasste sich wieder. „Amano, das ist Allen Schezar, der Ritter, von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Er hat den Drachen getötet. Allen, das ist mein Freund Amano. Der, für den ich dich bei unserer ersten Begegnung hielt."

„Sehr erfreut", murmelte Amano und schüttelte dem blonden Ritter die Hand. Er sah ihm selbst tatsächlich etwas ähnlich, aber Amano schämte sich sofort für den Vergleich. Er war vor dem Drachen davongelaufen, auch wenn es Hitomis Wunsch gewesen war und dieser Mann hatte ihn alleine besiegt. „Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie Hitomi gerettet haben."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre", erwiderte Allen ernst. „Und ich würde Hitomi niemals im Stich lassen. Sie hat viel für mich und meine Welt getan." Irrte sich Amano, oder warf der Ritter dem Mädchen einen schmerzlichen Blick zu? Ob das wirklich der einzige Grund war, warum er ihr geholfen hatte? „Wird ihre Freundin überleben?"

„Ja... ich denke schon", bestätigte Amano mit einem nervösen Blick in Richtung OP. „Der Arzt, dem ich sie übergeben habe, meinte nach dem ersten Blick, es wären nur oberflächliche Verletzungen. Aber seitdem warte ich hier und habe nichts weiteres gehört." Er machte eine Pause. „Was ist mit dem Reiter des Drachen passiert? Ist er tot?"

„Noch nicht", antwortete Hitomi. „Wir haben ihn mit einer Springschnur aus dem Geräteraum gefesselt und dort liegen lassen."

„Er wird dennoch dafür bezahlen, was er eurer Freundin angetan hat", warf Allen ein, der den düsteren Ausdruck auf Amanos Gesicht richtig deutete. „Ich werde ihn persönlich nach Farnelia bringen, wo König Van sich seiner annehmen wird. Und ich werde ihm erzählen, dass der Katzenmann Hitomi angegriffen und... Yukari verletzt hat."

„Danke." Amano nickte dem Ritter ehrlich erleichtert zu. Der Gedanke, dass dieser Unmensch davonkommen könnte, war ihm unerträglich gewesen.

„Amano, wir müssen sofort zu Yukari!" Hitomi war nahezu am Durchdrehen. Amano wusste ja nicht, dass nicht nur Yukari in Gefahr war. „Ich muss wissen, ob es ihr gut geht, vorher kann ich nicht von hier weg!"

„Von hier weg?" Amano runzelte die Stirn, dann verstand er und seine Miene wurde traurig. „Heißt das, du gehst wieder...?"

„Ja." Jetzt verfinsterte sich Hitomis Gesicht. „Das Kämpfen auf Gaia muss endlich aufhören! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass der Erde nie wieder Gefahr von dort droht."

Amano sah hilfesuchend zu Allen, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Glänzten seine Augen etwa? „Ihr könnt es ihr nicht ausreden, Amano", erklärte er. „Sie gibt sich die Schuld daran, dass eure Freundin leidet, auch wenn dem nicht so ist. Möglicherweise werden ihre Kräfte tatsächlich auf Gaia gebraucht, um die neue Gefahr zu bezwingen." Jetzt war Amano ganz sicher, dass Allen lächelte. „Ganz zu schweigen davon wären Van und wir anderen überglücklich sie wiederzusehen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Amano", bekräftigte Hitomi. Auch sie versuchte zumindest zu lächeln. „Irgendwann hätte ich euch ja doch verlassen müssen. So geht es nur etwas schneller, das ist alles."

Während Amano noch zögerte, war ein Mann im weißen Kittel an sie herangetreten. Er räusperte sich demonstrativ.

„Entschuldigen Sie, sind Sie derjenige, der die junge Dame mit den Brandverletzungen hier eingeliefert hat?", wandte er sich an Amano.

„Der bin ich, ja", bestätigte dieser. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Ihre Verletzungen sind nicht lebensgefährlich, wenn Sie das meinen. Aber sie muss noch hier bleiben, bis ihre Verletzungen verheilt sind. Vermutlich noch zwei Wochen."

„Doktor, können wir sie sehen?", mischte sich Hitomi ein. „Wir sind ihre Freunde und müssen sehr bald abreisen."

Als der Arzt Hitomi und auch Allen abschätzend musterte, kam ihm Amano zuvor: „Ich bin ihr Verlobter, Doktor. Die beiden sind tatsächlich ihre Freunde. Bitte lassen Sie uns zu ihr. Wir bleiben auch nicht lange."

„Na schön", ließ sich der Arzt schließlich breitschlagen. „Aber ich komme mit ihnen. Wenn sie sich zu sehr aufregt, fliegen Sie raus."

„Das verstehen wir."

Der Doktor führte sie durch einige Gänge, die Allen erstaunt musterte. Vor allem das allgegenwärtige elektrische Licht schien ihn zu verwirren, aber Hitomi hängte sich an seinen Arm und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Verhalte dich ruhig, sagte er. Ich erkläre es dir später. Dann waren sie auch schon an einem der Ruheräume angekommen. Hitomi stockte der Atem, als sie Yukari sah.

Fast das gesamte Gesicht des Mädchens war von Verbänden bedeckt, ebenso die Hände, mit denen sie sich hatte schützen wollen. Ihr rotes Haar lag offen herum, wie eine Korona um die Sonne. Ihre verkohlte Kleidung hatte man ihr ausgezogen, stattdessen trug sie ein weißes Nachthemd, welches den restlichen Körper bis auf die unverletzten Füße verbarg. Amano stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und war mit einem Satz bei ihrem Krankenbett.

„Yukari", flüsterte er und berührte sanft ihren Arm. „Bitte sag etwas."

„Amano?" Das Wort war kaum zu hören, beinahe ein Hauch, aber es war etwas. „Wo... ist... Hitomi? Ist sie...?"

„Ich bin hier, Yukari", antwortete die Angesprochene und trat vor. Ihre Augen füllten sich ebenso wie die von Amano mit Tränen. „Mir geht es gut. Aber du musst deine Kräfte sparen."

„Wie...?"

Hitomi kniete neben der Verletzten nieder und strich ihr Haar beiseite. Yukari konnte die Augen nicht öffnen, deshalb konnte sie auch Allen nicht sehen, der neben dem Arzt bei der Tür stand. „Ein Freund aus Gaia hat mir geholfen", antwortete sie.

„Ah." Yukari machte eine Pause, dann fragte sie leise, aber mit kräftigerer Stimme: „Hitomi... was ist mit meinem Baby?"

Amano sog erschrocken Luft ein, während Hitomi dem Arzt einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. Dieser wirkte überrascht. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie schwanger ist", bekannte er. „Wir müssen sie noch einmal untersuchen. Wie alt ist das Kind?"

„Etwa einen Monat."

„Dann besteht, denke ich, keine Gefahr. Es ist noch nicht groß genug, um ernsthaften Schaden davongetragen zu haben." Er nickte. „Aber das werden wir morgen feststellen."

„Ja, Amano", wandte sich Hitomi an ihren Freund, der Yukari ungläubig anstarrte. „Yukari erwartet ein Kind von dir. Sie wollte dich damit überraschen."

„Das ist ihr gelungen", hauchte der Mann und schluckte. „Wieso hast du dich dann in solche Gefahr begeben, Yukari?"

„Weil... Hitomi..."

„Das war wirklich sehr unvernünftig von dir, Yukari", bestätigte auch Hitomi, während sie ihre Freundin zärtlich an der Wange berührte. „Wenn ich dürfte, würde ich dich ohrfeigen." Sie zögerte kurz, dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste Yukari auf die Stirn. Eine Träne tropfte dabei auf das Haar der jungen Frau. „Leb wohl. Bring ein gesundes Kind zur Welt."

„Gehst du... fort?", fragte Yukari überrascht.

„Ich muss. So etwas wie heute darf sich nicht wiederholen, Yukari. Ich muss wieder zurück nach Gaia und endlich für Frieden sorgen." Hitomi stand auf. Sie wischte die Tränen fort.

„Bitte... verlass mich nicht...", flehte Yukari. Wenn ihre Augen nicht bandagiert gewesen wären, hätte sie sicher geweint.

„Amano bleibt bei dir, Yukari", versicherte ihr Hitomi. „Er wird dich beschützen. Und wenn du erst dein Kind hast, wirst du mich schnell vergessen. Glaub mir, ich bin nicht unglücklich. Irgendwann hätte ich euch ohnehin verlassen. So habe ich wenigstens einen guten Grund dazu. Pass gut auf sie auf, Amano... und auf das Baby."

Der Junge nickte. „Du wirst uns fehlen, Hitomi. Wirst du uns besuchen?"

„Wenn ich kann." Sie drehte sich um. Wenn sie noch länger blieb, würde sie nicht die Kraft haben, um zu gehen. „Gehen wir, Allen."

Der junge Ritter trat heran und legte seinen Arm um sie. Auch er wirkte betroffen, obwohl er keinen Ton gesagt hatte. Als sie hinausgehen wollte, hielt sie der Doktor noch einmal zurück.

„Warten Sie", rief er. „Sie sind auch verletzt! Ich muss Ihre Wunden..."

„Lassen Sie nur, Doktor", wehrte Hitomi ab. „Uns fehlt nichts. Kümmern Sie sich um Yukari, wenn Sie mir helfen wollen."

„Aber..."

„Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass sich noch heute ein Heilkundiger unser annehmen wird", wandte sich Allen an den hilflosen Arzt. „Aber wir müssen jetzt abreisen. Befolgen Sie nur Hitomis Wunsch."

Damit ließen sie den Arzt stehen und bogen um die Ecke. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. Komische Leute, dachte er bei sich. Was hat er gesagt? „Heilkundiger"? Seltsamer Ausdruck. Aber das schwangere Mädchen ging vor, das war richtig. Damit betrat er das Zimmer, um Amano herauszuholen. Vermutlich würde er das ab heute jeden Tag tun müssen. Beiläufig fragte er sich, was solche Verletzungen wohl verursacht hatte. Unwillkürlich drängte sich das Bild eines weit aufgerissenen Maules, aus dem eine Feuerwalze schoss, in seine Gedanken, aber er schüttelte es ab. Es gab keine Drachen.

„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du nach Gaia willst, Hitomi?", fragte Allen, während er den gefesselten Katzenmenschen schulterte. Er hatte ihn zusätzlich noch einmal mit dem Schwertknauf ins Reich der Träume geschickt, um unangenehmen Überraschungen vorzubeugen. Den Energiestein hielt er in der Hand.

„Hier bin ich nicht mehr sicher, Allen", entgegnete diese. Sie war nervös. Sie hatte sich ihre Rückkehr anders vorgestellt. „Auf Gaia könnt ihr mich besser beschützen... und ich kann euch vielleicht helfen."

„Das musst du nicht, Hitomi", erklärte Allen lächelnd. „Du hast schon viel für uns getan."

„Aber anscheinend nicht genug." Sie machte eine nervöse Pause. „Allen... wie geht es Van?"

„Das weißt du nicht?" Er zog überrascht die Augenbraue hoch. „Nun, er vermisst dich sehr, wie du dir wohl denken kannst. Er kann sich nicht einmal mehr auf sein Training konzentrieren. Er wird überglücklich sein, dich wiederzusehen. Vermutlich noch mehr als ich." Wieder lächelte er sie charmant an.

Hitomi grinste scheu zurück, sah dann aber weg. Auch Allen war früher einmal in sie verliebt gewesen. Offenbar war das noch nicht vorbei. „Lass uns jetzt gehen", bat sie.

„Gut." Er hielt den Energiestein hoch, der zu glühen begann. Gleich darauf erstrahlte die inzwischen wohlbekannte Lichtsäule und die drei Gestalten erhoben sich in die Luft. Ein paar Sekunden später war nichts mehr von ihnen zu sehen.

_In der nächsten Folge..._

_Hitomi und Allen landen im Herzogtum von Freid... Prinz Chid und Serena begrüßen sie herzlich... Chid erklärt Hitomi die gegenwärtige gespannte Situation... die Zaibacher erhalten ebenfalls das Angebot über eine unbesiegbare Armee... Chid sorgt sich um sein Land, wenn ein neuerlicher Krieg ausbrechen würde... Serena verspricht, ihn zu beschützen..._

_Titel: Die Sorge des Herzogs_


	4. Die Sorge des Herzogs

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 4 – Die Sorge des Herzogs

Ist es ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? Bei einem Ausflug mit Yukari und Amano habe ich plötzlich eine Vision, in der eine Angehörige von Vans Rasse mir mit dem Tod droht. Als ich daraufhin versuche, Van zu erreichen, werden Yukari, Amano und ich abermals von einem Drachen angegriffen. Yukari wird schwer verletzt, bevor Allen erscheint und den Drachen besiegt. Während Amano über Yukari und ihr gemeinsames Kind wacht, brechen Allen, ich und der gefangene Drachenreiter nach Gaia auf. Nun werde ich Van wiedersehen...

„Au!"

Hitomi rieb sich ihre Kehrseite. Bis jetzt war sie beinahe immer auf weichem Untergrund gelandet, wenn sie von einer Energiesäule zwischen den Welten teleportiert worden war. Diesmal allerdings hatte sie der launische Strahl direkt auf einen ziemlich spitzen Stein fallen lassen. Allen hatte irgendwie das Kunststück geschafft, trotz des Energiesteins in der Hand und dem Katzenmann auf der Schulter auf den Beinen zu bleiben, wenn er auch etwas hin- und herschwankte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte er sich sofort.

„Jaja", brummte Hitomi etwas verärgert über sich selbst. Warum wirkte sie in der Nähe des Ritters immer wie ein schutzbedürftiges Kind? Etwas abrupt stand sie auf, was ihr Kreuz sofort schmerzhaft quittierte. Dennoch verzog sie keine Miene. „Wo sind wir hier?"

„Schwierig zu sagen", meinte der Ritter, der den Gefangenen inzwischen abgelegt und das Drachenherz in seinem Wams verstaut hatte. „Die Gegend kommt mir bekannt vor, aber einordnen kann ich sie im Moment nicht."

„Heißt das, wir sind hier nicht in Farnelia?" Erschrocken sah Hitomi sich um. Aber wie das hochtechnisierte Zaibach sah die Gegend gottlob nicht aus. „Wie sollen wir dann zu Van und den anderen kommen?"

„Nur keine Sorge", antwortete Allen und winkte ab. Er zeigte nach vorn. „Dort drüben scheint ein Dorf zu sein. Dort werden wir uns erkundigen, wo wir hier sind. Danach werden wir weitersehen."

„Wird Van nicht versuchen, auf die Erde zu reisen, wenn wir ihn nicht benachrichtigen?", wandte Hitomi ein.

„Vermutlich", gab Allen zu. „Umso nötiger ist es, dass wir jetzt sofort losgehen. Wir müssen ihm schnell eine Brieftaube schicken, damit er nichts Unüberlegtes tut. Dein Hilferuf hat ihn beinahe durchdrehen lassen."

Hitomi wurde rot. „Tut mir Leid", murmelte sie. „Das wollte ich nicht. Ich..."

„War doch nicht so gemeint, Hitomi", beschwichtigte Allen grinsend, während er den bewusstlosen Katzenmann wieder auf die Schulter hievte. „Du warst ja wirklich in Gefahr. Außerdem hatte er offenbar lange nichts von dir gehört und als du um Hilfe riefst... da hat er eben etwas überreagiert. Du kennst ihn doch."

Hitomi blickte zu Boden und legte ihre Hand aufs Herz. „Ja", flüsterte sie zärtlich. „Ja, das weiß ich."

„Du wirst ihn bald wiedersehen, Hitomi, das verspreche ich", fügte Allen hinzu, dem dies natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben war. „Aber jetzt müssen wir weiter. Komm." Damit marschierte er los.

„Soll ich dir beim Tragen helfen, Allen?" Hitomi kam sich etwas schäbig vor. Allen hatte ihr das Leben gerettet und sie bot ihm nicht einmal ihre Hilfe an.

„Nein, danke. Diese Katzenmenschen sind nicht sehr schwer", entgegnete der Ritter. Dennoch bemerkte Hitomi an seinem stur nach vorn gerichteten Blick, dass er nicht völlig entspannt war. „Scheinen ziemlich leichte Knochen zu haben. Van hat Merle vor einem Jahr auch ohne Schwierigkeiten auf die Schulter geworfen und durch ganz Farnelia geschleppt, weil sie mit dem Einkaufen nicht fertig wurde." Allen grinste unverschämt. „Sie hat Schimpfwörter losgelassen, die ich in meiner ganzen Soldatenzeit nicht gehört habe. Und danach hat sie eine volle Woche lang nicht mit Van gesprochen."

Hitomi lachte. Die Vorstellung war einfach urkomisch. „Das hat Van gemacht?", gluckste sie. „Hört sich eigentlich gar nicht nach ihm an."

„Du hast ihn verändert, Hitomi", erklärte der Ritter mit ernstem Gesicht. „So wie uns alle. In den ersten Jahren nach deiner Abreise war er fröhlicher als in seiner gesamten Kindheit. Erst in letzter Zeit ist er wieder in seine alte Schwermut zurückgefallen."

„Weil ich nicht gekommen bin", vervollständigte Hitomi den Satz.

„Nun... ja", gab Allen zu. „Aber jetzt bist du da und nur das zählt. Ich wette, wenn er hört, dass du sicher angekommen bist, wird er uns entgegenfliegen, bis er vor Erschöpfung zusammenbricht. Keine Sorge, ich werde ihm davon abraten."

Den Rest des Weges verbrachten sie mit belanglosem Geplauder. Hitomi erfuhr so zum Beispiel, dass Zaibach von niemandem erobert worden war, sondern noch immer ein eigenständiger Staat war, von den Hexern verwaltet, die auch für Dilandau verantwortlich gewesen waren. Außerdem regierten Dryden und Millerna nun gemeinsam Asturia, obwohl sie nicht verheiratet waren. Auf die Frage hin, wie es seiner Schwester gehe, huschte eine Spur von Schmerz über das Gesicht des Ritters. Es gehe ihr gut, antwortete er, allerdings war Serenas Geist in manchen Dingen noch immer der eines kleinen Kindes, auch wenn sie schnell lernte. Momentan war sie bei Prinz Chid zu Gast, um mit ihm gemeinsam bei seinem Privatlehrer ihr Wissen aufzupolieren.

„Es tut mir Leid, was mit Serena passiert ist, Allen", sagte Hitomi mitfühlend. „Man hat ihr ihre gesamte Jugendzeit gestohlen."

Allen atmete tief durch. „Nein, nein, es ist schon gut. Jeder, der sie kennt, mag sie und ist glücklich. Ich bin so oft in ihrer Nähe, wie ich kann. Sie wird die verlorenen Jahre aufholen und bis dahin wird sie für uns alle eben wie eine minderjährige Schwester sein. Wir sind da."

Hitomi hatte es gar nicht gemerkt, aber sie hatten wirklich die ersten Häuser des Dorfes passiert. Sie wirkten neu, wie so vieles auf Gaia. Der Große Krieg hatte Opfer gefordert, aber er hatte den Überlebenden auch Gelegenheit gegeben, eine neue Welt zu schaffen. Seltsamerweise war aber niemand auf den Straßen zu sehen. Auch Allen hatte das bemerkt, denn er blieb stehen und seine rechte Hand umfasste den Griff seines Schwertes.

„Ist hier jemand?", rief er laut aus. Angespannt sah er sich um. „Wir kommen in Frieden. Wir haben uns verirrt."

„Keine Bewegung!", erschallte da plötzlich eine misstrauische Stimme über ihnen. Als Hitomi hochblickte, sah sie direkt in den Lauf einer Armbrust, die auf Allens Brust gerichtet war. Der jedoch blickte inzwischen wild um sich und hatte den Katzenmenschen zu Boden gleiten lassen. Um sie herum waren ärmlich gekleidete Gestalten erschienen. Sie waren alle bewaffnet, einige mit Schwertern und Armbrüsten, die meisten allerdings nur mit Heugabeln. Sie wirkten furchtsam, aber gleichsam beruhigt durch ihre Überzahl.

„Was soll das?", verlangte Allen zu wissen. Noch hatte er sein Schwert nicht gezogen. „Was haben wir euch getan?"

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte der Sprecher, noch immer misstrauisch. Er behielt Allen genau im Visier. „Und was wollt ihr hier?"

„Mein Name ist Allen Schezar, der Ritter des Himmels von Asturia", antwortete Allen mit hörbarem Stolz in der Stimme. Leises Murmeln erklang hinter ihm. „Und meine Begleiterin ist niemand anders als Hitomi Kanzaki, das Mädchen vom Mond der Illusionen. Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Farnelia und wollen herausfinden, wo wir sind."

„Woher sollen wir wissen, dass Ihr die Wahrheit sagt?", wollte der Anführer wissen, die förmliche Anrede zeigte allerdings, dass er schon halb überzeugt war.

„Wir sind in der Energiesäule vom Mond der Illusionen gekommen, die ihr bestimmt bemerkt habt", versuchte Allen ihn zu überzeugen. Er zog langsam unter den wachsamen Blicken der Bauern den Energiestein aus seinem Wams hervor. „Mit diesem Drachenherz."

Erschrockenes Keuchen ertönte, als das kunstvoll geformte Herz der Riesenechse kurz pulsierte. Dennoch wirkten nicht alle überzeugt, denn einige Waffen blieben oben.

„Wenn ihr uns nicht glaubt, dann bringt uns doch zu eurem Herrscher", schlug Hitomi vor. „Er wird zumindest Allen kennen."

„Na schön", knurrte der Mann nach kurzem Nachdenken und senkte die Armbrust. Hitomi atmete innerlich aus. „Wir werden Herzog Chid einen Boten schicken. Solange seid ihr unsere Gäste – oder unsere Gefangenen, ganz wie ihr es wollt, Ritter. Euer Schwert, bitte."

Einen Moment schien Allen versucht, die Waffe zu ziehen, aber ein Blick auf Hitomis warnendes Gesicht ließ ihn die Sinnlosigkeit dieser Tat einsehen. Wortlos öffnete er den Waffengurt und das Schwert fiel klirrend auf die Straße. Er blickte nicht einmal hinunter, als einer der Bauern es an sich nahm.

„Sehr gut", sagte der Anführer, der offenbar ein höherer Beamter des Dorfes war. „Bringt die drei ins Rathaus in den ersten Stock. Vor der Treppe werden zwei meiner Leute Wache halten, das werdet Ihr verstehen, wenn Ihr wirklich der seid, für den Ihr Euch ausgebt."

„Natürlich", antwortete Allen, aber dennoch sah man, dass er zumindest verärgert war. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, wie ein Gesetzloser behandelt zu werden.

„Es wird schon gut gehen, Allen", flüsterte Hitomi ihm zu, als sie von den Männern abgeführt wurden. „Werde bitte nicht ausfallend. Chid wird uns schon hier herausholen."

„Das will ich auch hoffen", knurrte der Ritter. „Sonst werde ich ihm, ob nun Herzog oder nicht, sosehr den Allerwertesten versohlen, dass er eine Woche lang alle Abgesandten nur noch stehend empfangen kann!"

„Was geht hier vor?"

Die Stimme des wütenden Königs übertönte sogar das Klirren von einem Dutzend bewaffneter Männer, die versuchten, die massive Tür des Beratungssaales von Farnelia einzuschlagen. Einige von ihnen wirkten im ersten Moment eingeschüchtert, als Van bebend vor Zorn im Tor des Thronsaals erschien. Diese Rabauken würden es teuer bezahlen, dass er Hitomi nicht hatte zu Hilfe kommen können!

Da kam auch schon der Rädelsführer hervor. Er trug ein zugegebenermaßen beeindruckendes silbern gefärbtes Kettenhemd mit dem Wappen seiner Familie auf der Brust. Außerdem hatte er anscheinend Helm und Schwert seines Vaters ausgeliehen, denn beides wirkte etwas groß für ihn, wenn er die Waffe auch mit zwei Händen ganz gut führen konnte. Ein Wichtigtuer. Van begann zu kochen, als er ihn nur sah. Die meisten übrigen Burschen bemerkten es offenbar, denn sie wichen zurück.

„Majestät", sagte der Junge fröhlich. „Da seid Ihr ja endlich. Diese Alten dort drinnen wollten uns Euren Aufenthaltsort nicht preisgeben. Wir sind..."

„Mich interessiert nicht, wer ihr seid", blaffte der junge König den Möchtegern-Krieger an. „Wegen euch musste ich gerade einen Hilferuf ignorieren! Warum seid ihr in den Palast eingedrungen?"

Der Junge wirkte nun auch etwas zusammengestaucht, aber er reckte das Kinn nach vorn und stellte sich in Positur. Immerhin hatte er tatsächlich genug Muskeln, um das Schwert heben und es vor das Gesicht zu halten.

„Wir wollen Euch mitteilen, dass wir die Entscheidung des Rates nicht billigen, Majestät", deklamierte er. „Wir wollen Euch dabei helfen, Rache an den Zaibachern zu nehmen für alles, was sie Farnelia angetan haben. Zusammen mit der Armee, die Euch versprochen wurde, werden wir den Zaibachern die Demütigungen des Großen Krieges heimzahlen!"

Die Burschen hinter ihm hatten offenbar wieder Mut gefasst, denn sie schwenkten die Schwerter über den Köpfen und stimmten leises Triumphgeschrei an. Allerdings hörten sie bald auf, als Vans Miene nicht freundlicher wurde. Dieser stand auch kurz davor, diesem Emporkömmling auf der Stelle das Schwert aus den Händen und die Hand in den Magen zu schlagen.

„Ihr glaubt also, dass mich der Rat in diesem Fall überstimmt hat, ja?", fragte er mit erzwungener Geduld. Jetzt zahlte sich das lange Warten auf Hitomi doch aus. Es war ein ausgezeichnetes Training für diese Situation gewesen. 

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete der junge Schwertträger euphorisch. Er schien nicht zu bemerken, dass Van ihn noch immer düster musterte. „Ihr seid der größte Krieger von ganz Gaia, König Van! Wenn das Volk sieht, dass die jungen Männer hinter Euch stehen, dann wird es einsehen, dass die Entscheidung des Rates falsch war. Dann werden wir Euch nach Zaibach folgen und unsere Gefallenen rächen!"

„Indem wir ihnen neue hinzufügen?"

„Majestät?" Der Sprecher hatte endlich gemerkt, dass Van offenbar nicht uneingeschränkte Begeisterung zeigte.

„Die Entscheidung, Botschafter Kayd abzuweisen, wurde nicht vom Rat getroffen", erklärte Van mit düsterer Vorfreude. Endlich zeigte sich etwas Bestürzung auf den fanatischen Zügen. „Ich habe den Rat nicht einmal zu Rate gezogen, als ich ihn rauswarf! Glaubt ihr im Ernst, ich würde mein Volk schon nach fünf Jahren wieder in den Krieg führen? Nachdem es so viel erdulden musste, um Frieden zu erlangen?"

„Heißt das etwa, Ihr wollt unsere schmähliche Niederlage nicht rächen?", hakte der Anführer nach, als könne er es nicht glauben. „Das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein!"

„Was weißt du schon vom Krieg!", schrie Van plötzlich. „Als ich im Großen Krieg kämpfte, warst du noch mit deinen Eltern auf der Flucht aus Farnelia! Es gibt niemals einen Sieger im Krieg, selbst wenn eine Seite die andere auslöscht... höchstens die Geier und Raben! Farnelias Bürger haben jetzt nach den Kriegsjahren endlich wieder genug zu essen und ein Dach über dem Kopf... und ihr wollt das wegwerfen, weil ihr Starker Mann spielen wollt?"

„Aber mit der neuen Armee würden wir die Zaibacher beinahe ohne eigene Verluste niederwerfen können!", beharrte der Idiot stur. Sein Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Unglauben und Zorn.

„Du Dummkopf!" Van schnaubte. „Zaibacher Krieger werden von Kindesbeinen an zum Kampf trainiert! Ich weiß, was ein einzelner starker Krieger in einer Schlacht anrichten kann... Allen Schezar... Dilandau Albatou... ich selbst… wir alle haben alleine Regimenter von Feinden besiegt. Nur einige solcher Krieger auf der Seite der Zaibacher und ihr werdet vor Grabausheben nicht zum Kämpfen kommen! Wenn wir in Zaibach einfallen, werden sie sich hinter Barrikaden zurückziehen und stückweise aufreiben!"

Van fiel auf, dass die meisten Burschen hinter ihrem Anführer sehr still waren und ihn angstvoll ansahen. Der Junge selbst grinste jedoch selbstgefällig. „Jetzt weiß ich, was los ist, Majestät", höhnte er. „Ihr habt Angst! Ihr habt Angst, noch einmal verletzt zu werden, wenn Ihr den Drachen besteigt. Nun, macht Euch keine Sorgen. Escaflowne wird einen würdigeren Besitzer finden."

Noch vor zwei Jahren hätte Van diesem arroganten Kind ohne die Miene zu verziehen den Kopf abgehackt... zumindest einen Arm. Aber jetzt zahlte sich die Disziplin aus den Trainingskämpfen mit Allen aus. „Du würdest also auch ohne meine Führung gegen die Zaibacher ziehen?", fragte er mit kalter Stimme.

„Ich brauche Eure Hilfe nicht! Ich kann die Ehre von Farnelia auch allein retten!"

„Ehre!" Van schnaubte amüsiert. „Na schön! Dann ist es beschlossen!"

Die Augenbraue des Jungen zuckte verwirrt. „Heißt das, Ihr werdet dem Vorschlag des Botschafters doch zustimmen?"

„Nein. Aber ich mache dir ein Angebot." In Van loderte Vorfreude auf und er gestattete sich ein grausames Lächeln. Zufrieden registrierte er, wie einige der Kumpane dieses Idioten blass wurden. „Da du mich ja anscheinend des Kampfes für unfähig hältst, sollst du die Chance haben, es zu beweisen." Langsam zog Van das Königsschwert von Farnelia aus der Scheide und hielt es ins Licht. „Wenn du oder einer deiner Gefolgsleute mich im Zweikampf besiegt, dann werde ich euch Escaflowne überlassen. Sollte ich allerdings siegreich sein, dann werdet ihr ohne weitere Rebellion zu euren Familien zurückkehren und fortan das Wort „Krieg" nicht einmal mehr in den Mund nehmen. Die Kämpfe sollen morgen im Palasthof stattfinden, damit ihr euch noch ein bisschen erholen könnt. Jeder, der den Mumm dazu hat, darf gegen mich antreten, sagt das auch euren Spießgesellen. Das ist die Entscheidung eures Königs!"

Der Kerl schien nun doch etwas Bammel zu haben, aber die Anwesenheit seiner Freunde hinderte ihn daran, klein bei zu geben. „Glaubt Ihr etwa, ich hätte Angst vor Euch?", fragte er, aber seine Stimme zitterte etwas.

Einige der Jungen schworen ihren Kindern später, dass König Van Farnels Augen in diesem Moment wie kleine Kohlenstücke brannten und seine Zähne so spitz wie die eines Wolfes wirkten, als er zu grinsen begann. „Hoffentlich nicht", antwortete er in einem Ton, der einige der Radaubrüder in Schweiß ausbrechen ließ. „Sonst würde unser Kampf sehr langweilig."

Ihre Haft, wenn man es so nennen konnte, denn die Zimmer, die man ihnen zuwies, waren einigermaßen gemütlich und auch an der Verköstigung gab es nichts auszusetzen, dauerte kürzer, als Hitomi angenommen hatte. Schon am späten Nachmittag des Tages hörte man viele Hufe in der Stadt. Auch das Rollen eines schweren Gefährts, höchstwahrscheinlich einer Kutsche, war deutlich zu vernehmen. Und diese Bauern, glaubte Hitomi, konnten sich so etwas nicht leisten. Das konnte nur heißen...

„Mein Herzog", vernahm sie auch gleich darauf die etwas leise Stimme des Anführers der Truppe, die sie gefangengenommen hatte. „Wir hatten Euch nicht so früh erwartet."

Aufgeregt kniete sich Hitomi auf das Bett ihres Zimmers und sah aus dem schmalen Fenster, welches Ausblick auf den Dorfplatz gewährte. Sie sah sofort das gute Dutzend berittene Soldaten, die um eine große, golden angemalte und mit mannigfachen Schnitzereien versehene Kutsche angehalten hatten. Sie blickten entschlossen, fast grimmig, auch wenn ihnen von den paar Bauern hier kaum Gefahr drohte. Wer allerdings in der Kutsche saß, konnte sich Hitomi nicht denken, denn der blonde junge Mann, dessen Gesichtszüge denen Allens allmählich zu gleichen begannen, ritt auf einem etwas kleineren Pferd vor den Soldaten her. Herzog Chid war gekommen.

„Was geht hier vor?", verlangte er zu wissen. Seine Stimme war etwas dunkler, auch wenn er noch nicht im Stimmbruch war. Er trug eine Robe ähnlich der, die sein rechtlicher Vater, der verstorbene Mann von Millernas Schwester Marlene, bei Hitomis erstem Besuch in Freid auch getragen hatte, nur dass er den Helm abgenommen hatte, was seine goldenen Haare voll zur Geltung brachte. Der Blick, den er den Leuten zuwarf, war allerdings streng. „Euer Bote erreichte uns, als wir gerade selbst aufbrechen wollten, um nach der Ursache der Lichtsäule zu suchen. Er erklärte uns, ihr hättet drei Reisende in Gewahrsam genommen, von denen einer behauptet, Allen Schezar zu sein."

Hitomi wartete gar nicht ab, was der Anführer antworten würde, sondern sprang vom Bett und rannte zur Tür. Sie riss sie auf und hämmerte daraufhin an Allens Tür, die direkt neben ihrer lag. Trotz der Versicherung, ihnen werde nichts geschehen, wollte er in ihrer Nähe sein.

„Allen!", rief sie aufgeregt. „Chid ist angekommen! Komm raus, wir müssen uns ihm zeigen!"

Es dauerte ungefähr eine Minute, dann öffnete der Ritter die Tür. Sein Haar war etwas durcheinander, anscheinend hatte er gerade geschlafen. Dafür sprach auch die Tatsache, dass er einen geringfügig müden Eindruck machte. Verwirrt blickte er Hitomi an, die sich ein Grinsen nicht völlig verkneifen konnte.

„Schon?", fragte er ungläubig. „Er muss geflogen sein. Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass er vielleicht morgen eintrifft. Nun, lass uns gehen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, die Gastfreundschaft dieses Ort nicht mehr in Anspruch nehmen zu müssen."

Die beiden Wachen, die bisher an der Treppe gestanden hatten, deuteten nun wortlos hinunter und ließen sie passieren. Allen schritt zwischen ihnen hindurch, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen und Hitomi folgte ihm. Chid hatte sie beeindruckt, aber ihn aus der Nähe ansehen zu können war etwas völlig anderes. Sie fragte sich nur, wer in der Kutsche saß. Vielleicht ein Mönch oder ein Gast des Herzogs?

Als sie aus dem Haus traten, verstummten die Gespräche ringsum. Die Augenpaare der Soldaten waren ebenso auf sie gerichtet wie die der Bauern. Auch das hellblaue Paar des jungen Herzogs hatte sie erspäht und sofort machte sich Wiedererkennen in ihnen breit. Mit einem freudigen Aufschrei glitt er vom Pferd und ging gemessenen Schrittes auf sie zu. Ja, ihm war von Kindesbeinen an eingetrichtert worden, Umgangsformen zu wahren, erinnerte sich Hitomi.

„Allen!", rief er glücklich aus. „Und Hitomi! Ich konnte es kaum glauben, als ich hörte, ihr beide wärt in meinem Reich aufgetaucht. Seid mir herzlich willkommen!"

„Eure Hoheit." Allen verneigte sich respektvoll und Hitomi tat es ihm gleich. Sie hatte sich nie den üblichen Hofknicks angewohnt, da sie fast niemals Kleider trug. Bisher hatte es ihnen auch niemand übelgenommen. „Ich darf sagen, dass ich sehr froh bin, Euch so bald hier zu sehen."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Ein jugendliches Grinsen erhellte Chids Gesicht. Dann drehte er sich um und rief im Befehlston aus: „Dieser Mann ist tatsächlich Allen Schezar und seine Begleiterin ist, wie er sagte, Hitomi Kanzaki! Zeigt ihnen den Respekt, den sie verdienen!"

Die Bauern sanken zu Boden, während die Soldaten ehrfürchtig salutierten. Die meisten von ihnen kannten Allen und die anderen hatten selbstverständlich von ihm gehört. Und Hitomis Name war ohnehin Legende auf Gaia. Die Seherin vom Mond der Illusionen. Sie wurde etwas rot und beeilte sich, mit Chid ins Gespräch zu kommen.

„Ihr habt Euch sehr verändert, Herzog", behauptete sie. „Die Robe Eures Vater steht Euch sehr gut, finde ich."

„Findet Ihr?" Er strahlte sie an. „Nun, über Mode können wir später noch reden. Zunächst, wurdet Ihr und Allen gut behandelt?"

„Es gab nichts auszusetzen", meinte Allen mit einem Seitenblick auf die knienden Bauern. „Aber gestattet mir die Frage, warum sind diese Menschen so misstrauisch Fremden gegenüber? Hängt es mit Zaibach zusammen?"

Chids Gesicht wirkte bekümmert. „Unter anderem, ja", gab er zu. „Aber kommt mit. In der Kutsche wartet jemand schon sehnlich auf euch. Wir wollen sie nicht länger warten lassen."

„Sie?" Allens Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ist es etwa..."

„Allen! Allen!", rief plötzlich eine helle Frauenstimme aus Richtung Kutsche. Sofort wandten sich alle Blicke der jungen Frau zu, die mit wehenden Röcken aus dem Gefährt geklettert war und auf den Ritter zurannte. Sie strahlte wie eine Honigkuchenpferdfabrik.

„Serena!" Allen breitete seine Arme aus und als seine kleine Schwester sich hineinfallen ließ, hob er sie hoch und wirbelte sie herum. Serena ertrug das lachend und klammerte sich an seinem Hals fest. Hitomi wurden die Augen feucht, als sie dieses Bild sah.

„Ich hab' dich so vermisst!" Serena wartete, bis ihrem Bruder die Puste ausging und er sie absetzen musste. Dann setzte sie einen Schmollmund auf. „Warum hast du mich so lang allein gelassen?"

Hitomi fiel ein, was Allen gesagt hatte. Dass Serena manchmal noch wie ein kleines Mädchen handelte, weil ihr ihre Kindheit gestohlen worden war. Sie fühlte Mitleid in sich aufsteigen, aber es löste sich auf, als sie sah, wie sehr die junge Frau sich freute, als ihr Bruder ihre Wangen anfasste und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Jemand, der so glücklich war, brauchte kein Mitleid.

„Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Allen. „Ich konnte Van nicht so einfach allein lassen. Außerdem kann ich auch Asturia auch nicht immer den Rücken kehren, um bei dir zu sein."

Einen Moment sah ihn Serena noch gespielt böse an, aber dann wandte sich ihr Blick Hitomi zu. „Wer ist das?", fragte sie. „Ist das deine Freundin, Allen?"

Man sollte es nicht für möglich halten, aber der Ritter des Himmels wurde rot. Chid hatte sich weggedreht und versuchte zu pfeifen, aber es gelang ihm nicht, vermutlich aus demselben Grund, aus dem seine Schultern zitterten. Auch die Soldaten schienen plötzlich unglaublich interessante Dinge in der Luft und am Boden entdeckt zu haben.

„Nein. Erinnerst du dich nicht an sie, Serena?", fragte Allen. Er wusste, dass er Serena nun erschrecken würde. „Das ist Hitomi. Das Mädchen vom Mond der Illusionen."

Einen Augenblick lang sah Serena Hitomi verständnislos an, aber dann kam die Erinnerung. Allen hatte ihr das meiste davon erzählt, was Dilandau in ihrer Abwesenheit getan hatte, auch wenn er die schrecklichsten Szenen weggelassen hatte. Die beiden Persönlichkeiten ahnten zwar, dass es auch jemand anderen in ihrem Körper gab, aber sie konnten sich nicht daran  erinnern, was der andere tat. Dennoch wusste Serena natürlich aus diesen Erzählungen, was Dilandau Hitomi und vor allem Van angetan hatte. Sie hatte es lange Monate nicht gewagt, dem König von Farnelia auch nur nahe zu kommen, auch wenn er sich bemühte, sie freundlich zu behandeln. Aber sie hatte noch immer Angst, er könnte plötzlich die Killermaschine in ihm sehen, die ihn so sehr hatte leiden lassen. Und jetzt stand vor ihr das Mädchen, das Van liebte. Sie senkte rasch den Kopf und machte einen Schritt rückwärts. Hitomi ahnte, dass das arme Mädchen nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, deshalb nahm sie ihr die Entscheidung ab. Schnell machte sie zwei Schritte nach vorn, umarmte Serena und zog sie an sich. Allens Schwester stockte der Atem.

„Du bist nicht Dilandau, Serena", flüsterte sie der völlig überraschten Frau ins Ohr. „Mach dich nie für das verantwortlich, was er getan hat, denn ich tue es auch nicht. Du bist eine wunderschöne, gutherzige Frau und Allen liebt dich mehr als alles andere. Sein Vertrauen genügt mir."

„Du... magst mich?" Serenas Stimme zitterte, aber die Träne, die Hitomis Hemd durchnässte, war keine der Trauer. „Aber du kennst mich doch gar nicht." Dennoch legte sie zögernd ihre Hände um Hitomis Rücken.

„Und du willst mir nichts Böses, nicht wahr?", fragte Hitomi sanft. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du in meiner Nähe Angst hast. Für mich bist du nur die Schwester eines guten Freundes, die ich unbedingt näher kennen lernen möchte."

Plötzlich wurde Hitomi die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst, als Serena sie mit all ihrer Kraft umarmte. Um Himmels Willen, diese junge Frau war stark! „Ich danke dir!", rief sie mit der unerschütterlichen Euphorie eines Kindes. „Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen. Ich werde..."

„... sie noch erdrücken, wenn du so weitermachst", führte Allen den Satz trocken zu Ende. „Lass sie doch wenigstens Luft holen, Serena."

Erschrocken ließ seine Schwester Hitomi los, die daraufhin tief einatmete. Gleich darauf lächelte sie die verletzt blickende Serena an, um zu sagen „Du hast mir nicht wehgetan". Sie nahm die Hand der jungen Frau und sah zu Allen und Chid, die höflich abseits standen und die Szene beobachtet hatten.

„Siehst du, Serena?", fragte Allen zwinkernd. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass Hitomi ein ganz besonderer Mensch ist, oder?"

„Ja", schniefte Serena. Der Eindruck, den sie machte – beschämt und fröhlich zugleich – brachte die Umstehenden zum Lachen. Sie sah sie böse an.

„Eure Schwester ist wirklich einzigartig, Ritter Allen", bemerkte Chid kichernd. „Anders als diese langweiligen Prinzessinnen, die man mir zur Heirat vorschlägt. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich Serena sofort heiraten."

„Tut mir Leid, Hoheit", entgegnete Allen bedauernd. „Aber so schnell lasse ich sie mir nicht mehr wegnehmen. Ich habe lange genug auf sie verzichten müssen." Falls er noch etwas sagen wollte, ging das in Serenas Umarmung unter. Das Mädchen schien ein Faible für intensiven Körperkontakt zu haben... außerdem wechselte sie die Stimmung offenbar wie andere Leute den Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das ist so lieb von dir, Allen", sagte sie treuherzig. Chid seufzte.

„Ja, das verstehe ich, Allen. Sehr schade. Aber ich bin ohnehin noch zu jung zum Heiraten. Wollt ihr mich jetzt nicht in die Burg begleiten? Hitomi kann mit Serena in der Kutsche fahren und für Euch haben wir ein Pferd mitgebracht. Jetzt, da wir wissen, dass ihr für die Energiesäule verantwortlich wart, können wir sofort wieder heim."

„Das wäre sehr angenehm, Majestät", bedankte sich Allen. „Allerdings haben wir noch einen weiteren Reisegefährten... oder besser eine Geisel. Er hat Hitomi auf der Erde angegriffen. Und Hitomi und ich müssen außerdem König Van schnell eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Ansonsten stürzt er sich vielleicht noch in Schwierigkeiten."

„Dazu werdet ihr sofort Gelegenheit haben, wenn wir in der Stadt sind", versprach der junge Monarch und stieg in den Sattel. „Und für den Gefangenen müsste auch noch Platz auf einem der Pferde sein. Lasst ihn holen!", befahl er den Bauern. Als auch Allen, der sein Schwert wiederbekommen und sofort umgeschnallt hatte, auf seinem Pferd saß und Hitomi und Serena die Kutsche bestiegen hatten, hob er die Hand und wendete sein Pferd. Die Reise in die Hauptstadt von Freid verging durch angeregte Gespräche ziemlich schnell.

„Können wir es uns denn leisten, ein solches Angebot auszuschlagen?", erregte sich eine der düster gekleideten Gestalten. Nur weil sie in den Nachwirren des Krieges die Herrschaft von Zaibach an sich gerissen hatten, hieß das nicht, dass sie sich solchem Pomp hingaben wie die dekadenten Herrscher von Asturia. Sie trugen noch immer die schwarzen Roben, die sie früher als Hexer im Dienste Kaiser Dornkirks ausgewiesen hatten.

„Die Frage ist viel mehr", warf ein anderer, hochgewachsener Hexer ein, „können wir es uns leisten, es ANZUNEHMEN?"

„Was wollt Ihr damit sagen, Foruma?", wollte der erste wissen. Er funkelte den anderen an. „Diese Armee würde uns in die Lage versetzen, die Niederlage aus dem Großen Krieg mit einem Schlag zu rächen!"

„Und habt Ihr Euch auch überlegt, was uns das kostet, Garufo?", fragte der hochgewachsene Foruma noch immer gelassen. Auf das verblüffte Schweigen des anderen erlaubte er sich ein spöttisches Lächeln, was seine blassen Züge noch furchterregender aussehen ließ. „Genau! Nichts! Wir wissen es nicht."

„Denkt Ihr etwa, dieser Botschafter Siran ist ein Hochstapler?", warf ein anderer der vier, ein Mann namens Kuaru, interessiert ein. Wie alle anderen war kahlgeschoren und hatte die weiße Haut eines Wissenschaftlers, der frische Luft und Sonnenlicht für gesundheitsschädlich hielt. „Meint Ihr, er ist von Asturia geschickt worden?"

„Nein, das nicht." Foruma schloss die Augen. „Aber können wir es uns wirklich leisten, das Angebot von jemandem anzunehmen, der uns nicht einmal seinen Auftraggeber, geschweige denn seinen Preis nennen will? Immerhin sind die Augen von ganz Gaia auf uns gerichtet."

„Ihr meint, falls sich herausstellt, dass diese sogenannte Armee ein Reinfall ist, dann werden Asturia und seine Verbündeten uns angreifen?", vergewisserte sich Kuaru. „Das ist natürlich möglich. Und aus Siran ist nicht mehr herauszukriegen?"

„Nicht ohne... spezielle Behandlung", meldete sich der letzte der vier, Paruchi, mit tiefer Stimme zu Wort. „Und falls wir auf seine Armee Wert legen, wäre davon abzuraten, sich den Zorn seines Herrn zuzuziehen."

„Seiner Herrin", berichtigte Kuaru. „Er spricht für einen weiblichen Herrscher."

„Tatsächlich?", wunderte sich Garufo. „Nun, wenn das stimmt, schließt es die uns bekannten Länder aus. Nur Asturia wird von Königin Millerna regiert und SIE würde uns keine Armee anbieten."

„Herr oder Herrin." Paruchi schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und stand auf. Der Beratungssaal von Zaibach war schon seit langen Jahren unbenutzt. Seit Kaiser Dornkirk das Reich mit starker Hand geführt hatte, waren Beratungen überflüssig gewesen. Jetzt hatten die Hexer den Raum wieder reaktiviert. „Das ist doch im Grunde unwichtig. Von Belang ist nur: Sollen wir auf diese Armee vertrauen... oder nicht?"

„Wie weit ist der Aufbau unserer eigenen Armee vorangeschritten?", verlangte Foruma zu wissen.

„Nicht weit genug", verkündete Garufo ernst. „Zaibachs Ressourcen werden langsam knapp! Nicht nur die Metalle für neue Waffen und Guymelefs sind sehr begrenzt, auch der Drachenfriedhof ist nahezu ausgeschöpft. Und wir können uns im Moment nicht einmal mit Asturia messen, geschweige denn mit allen vereinten Ländern!"

Die vier Herrscher des ehemals mächtigsten Landes von Gaia schwiegen. Die Lage war schlecht. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass Asturia oder einige andere Länder irgendwann angreifen würden. Dazu bedurfte es nicht viel, möglicherweise nur einiger Aufwiegler. Und dann würde Zaibach endgültig untergehen.

„Ich denke, wir haben keine Wahl", beschloss Paruchi schließlich widerwillig. „Wir werden nach dem Botschafter schicken lassen müssen. Es wird uns nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als der Zurechnungsfähigkeit seiner Herrin zu vertrauen."

„Es gefällt mir nicht, von einer Unbekannten abhängig zu sein", sagte Foruma düster. „Wer weiß schon, was sie von uns als Preis für ihre Hilfe fordern wird?"

„Dieses Risiko müssen wir eingehen, sonst können wir nicht für Zaibachs Sicherheit garantieren."

„Zaibachs Sicherheit?" Garufo schnaubte. „Sollte diese Armee wirklich halten, was sie verspricht, dann werden wir nicht nur ewige Sicherheit genießen, unsere Feinde werden vor uns knien müssen!"

„Wir sollten aber dennoch nicht unvorsichtig werden", bremste Kuaru den Enthusiasmus seines Kollegen scharf. „Ist Euch noch nicht der Gedanke gekommen, warum diese ach-so-mächtige Person ihre Armee nicht direkt gegen uns eingesetzt hat?"

Das ließ die anderen verstummen.

„Vielleicht braucht sie etwas von uns", vermutete Paruchi unsicher, aber man sah, dass er selbst nicht daran glaubte.

„Was könnten wir schon bieten, was sie sich nicht auch mit Waffengewalt holen könnten?" Kuaru schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, an diesem Angebot ist vieles sehr seltsam."

„Soll das heißen, Ihr wollt auf die Armee verzichten?" Garufo schäumte beinahe. „Dann ist Zaibach dem Untergang geweiht, und Ihr wisst das!"

„Wer hat etwas von verzichten gesagt? Ich weise lediglich darauf hin, dass vieles hier nicht stimmt. Dass wir den Botschafter genau im Auge behalten sollten. Foruma, wollt Ihr dazu nicht auch etwas sagen?"

„Ja, Euch ist eine weitere verstörende Tatsache vielleicht nicht bekannt, werte Kollegen", bemerkte der große Zaibacher. „Was würdet Ihr sagen, wenn auch die Asturier dasselbe Angebot erhalten hätten wie wir?"

Das ließ Garufo und Paruchi entsetzt aufspringen. Nur Kuaru, der bereits Bescheid gewusst hatte, blieb ruhig.

„Woher wisst Ihr das?"

„Es ist nicht schwer, in Asturia Spione einzuschleusen", antwortete Foruma geringschätzig. „Die ganze Stadt ist ein Brutplatz für Intrigen. Einer von ihnen konnte dieses Angebot mithören, das ein anderer Botschafter namens Kayd Regent Dryden und Regentin Millerna machte."

„Wie steht es mit den anderen Staaten?", fragte Garufo nach kurzem Schweigen.

„Es ist schwer, in Farnelia und Freid Spione einzuschleusen, weil ihre Herrscher ihre Vertrauten genau kennen." Foruma schürzte ärgerlich die Lippen. „Aber wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass auch sie das Angebot bekommen haben. Die anderen Länder sind momentan nicht in der Lage, irgendeine Armee auszurüsten, dafür sind sie noch zu sehr vom Großen Krieg geschwächt."

„Dennoch wäre selbst einer der drei verbleibenden Gegner fatal, wenn er diese Armee bekommt", bestätigte Kuaru das Offensichtliche.

Wieder herrschte eine Zeitlang Schweigen.

„Dann bleibt uns gar keine andere Wahl, nicht wahr?" Garufos Stimme enthielt etwas Triumph, wenn man genau hinhörte.

„Nein." Kuaru gab es nur ungern zu. „Aber wir sollten den Botschafter dennoch genau im Auge behalten lassen. Und diese mysteriöse Armee genauso, wenn sie ankommt."

„Einverstanden." Paruchi erhob sich und läutete. Ein junger Soldat erschien im Türrahmen, der sich tief verbeugte. „Hol Botschafter Siran!", befahl er. „Sag ihm, dass wir zu einer Entscheidung gekommen sind."

„Hoffen wir beim Schicksal, dass es die richtige war", flüsterte Foruma, die daraufhin folgte.

In der nächsten Folge...

_Hitomi lernt die neuerbaute Hauptstadt von Freid kennen... Chid erklärt ihr das neue Kräftegleichgewicht auf Gaia... Serena verspricht Allen, auf Chid aufzupassen... Allen und Hitomi reisen mit dem Crusado nach Farnelia... Allen erzählt Hitomi die Legende von Gaias Schöpfungsgeschichte... in Farnelia werden sie von Merle begrüßt..._

_Titel: Das Schicksal von Atlantis_


	5. Das Schicksal von Atlantis

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 5 – Das Schicksal von Atlantis

_Ist es nur ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? Nachdem Allen und ich in Gaia angekommen sind, werden wir von misstrauischen Dorfbewohnern gefangengenommen. Gleichzeitig steht Van vor dem Problem, dass einige Jungen seine Entscheidung, Botschafter Kayds Armee zurückzuweisen, nicht akzeptieren. Er fordert sie zum Kampf. Bald darauf werden Allen und ich von Herzog Chid und Allens Schwester Serena befreit. Während wir unser Wiedersehen feiern, bekommen die Hexer, die derzeitigen Herrscher von Zaibach, genau dieselbe Armee angeboten wie Van und die anderen Regenten..._

Diesmal war das Erwachen viel angenehmer als in den Nächten zuvor. Hitomi streckte genießerisch ihre Glieder, als sie das himmlische Gefühl der Ausgeruhtheit genoss. Letzte Nacht hatten sich endlich keine Visionen in ihre Träume gedrängt und das Himmelbett, das in dem königlichen Gästezimmer stand, welches ihr Chid zugewiesen hatte, hatte das übrige getan, um sie wie ein Bär schlafen zu lassen.

Als sie sich die Augen reibend aufsetzte, fiel ihr Blick auf das Bündel gefaltete Kleider, das am Fußende des Bettes lag. Sie lächelte. Serena hatte gestern, als sie hörte, dass Hitomi in der Eile wieder mal nicht an Kleidung gedacht hatte, sofort beschlossen, ihrer neuen Freundin einige ihrer eigenen Sachen zu schenken. Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, persönlich einige der schönsten Stücke ihrer Sammlung herauszusuchen. Offenbar war sie in aller Frühe hereingeschlichen und hatte Hitomi ein paar Stücke bereitgelegt.

Beim Anziehen stellte sie fest, dass die Sachen nicht allzu groß waren, da sie in den letzten 5 Jahren noch einige Zentimeter gewachsen war. Allerdings war es einigermaßen ungewohnt, wieder ein Kleid zu tragen. Normalerweise trug sie Hosen oder Miniröcke wie die der Schuluniform. Sie nahm sich vor, Van nach solchen Sachen zu fragen, wenn sie in Farnelia war. Auch wenn es die Bürger seines Landes sicher schockieren würde, Hitomi hatte nicht vor, ewig in solchen Sachen rumzulaufen, in denen sie keinen großen Schritt machen konnte, ohne den Rock anheben zu müssen.

Dann drehte sie sich zum Spiegel um, der fast die Hälfte der Wand einnahm. Sie drehte sich um die eigene Achse und nickte zufrieden. Das spitzebesetzte, beinahe bodenlange orange Kleid stand ihr zwar bei weitem nicht so gut wie der ursprünglichen Besitzerin, aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie in Kleidern hier nicht so lächerlich wirkte wie auf der Erde. Vielleicht würde sie sich ja doch irgendwann daran gewöhnen. Und die beiden Jadearmbänder, die ihm beilagen, passten perfekt zu ihren Augen. Sie setzte sich an den Frisiertisch und begann damit, ihre Haare, die von der Nacht noch ziemlich wirr waren, in einen einigermaßen vorzeigbaren Zustand zu versetzen. Jetzt bedauerte sie es fast, dass sie nicht länger waren. Zu einem Kleid würden ihr schulterlange Haare sicher gut stehen. Während sie die letzten Strähnen glatt bürstete, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Hitomi?" Allen stand also draußen. Sie beschloss, ihr Aussehen an ihm zu testen. Sie stand auf, richtete ihr neues Kleid und sagte: „Komm rein, Allen!"

Als der Ritter das Zimmer betrat und sein Blick auf Hitomi fiel, stockte ihm der Atem und seine Augen wurden groß. Hitomi lächelte zufrieden über diese Reaktion. Wenn Allen schon so reagierte, würde es bei Van vermutlich ebenso sein.

„Und?", fragte sie harmlos. „Findest du, es steht mir?" Damit drehte sie sich noch einmal im Kreis. Allen ächzte, was sie leicht grinsen ließ.

„Ob es dir STEHT?" Er fragte das so, als hätte sie ihn gefragt, ob die Sonne hell sei. „Hitomi, du siehst großartig aus! Trägst du auf dem Mond der Illusionen denn keine Kleider?"

„Eigentlich nicht", gestand sie. „Bei uns sind sie aus der Mode. Ich habe das Kleid von Serena bekommen. Das macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?"

„Wieso sollte es?" Allen fing sich wieder, trat an sie heran und reichte ihr den Arm. „Serena liebt dich. Es ist nur verständlich, dass sie dir ein Geschenk machen will." Sein bewundernder Blick streifte sie noch einmal. „Und sie hätte kein passenderes finden können."

„Findest du?" Angesichts dieser Komplimente errötete Hitomi etwas, aber jedes Mädchen wäre wohl erfreut, von einem Ritter derartige Dinge zu hören. „Aber glaubst du nicht, dass du mit Serena etwas übertreibst?"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht", meinte er, als er sich in Bewegung setzte. Sie tat es ihm nach. „Natürlich mag sie fast jeder, der sie kennt, aber sie hegt immer noch beinahe panische Scheu vor den Leuten, die wissen, wer sie früher war. Sie will mich auch jetzt nur nach Farnelia begleiten, wenn sie Van nicht unter die Augen treten muss und auch nach Asturia habe ich sie nur mit viel gutem Zureden gebracht." Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Hitomi. „Was du ihr gestern gesagt hast, bedeutet ihr sehr viel, Hitomi. Sie betet dich an."

Jetzt war Hitomi wirklich tomatenrot. „Na, ich hoffe, dass sie das in der Öffentlichkeit verbergen kann", murmelte sie unbehaglich. „Es ist etwas peinlich, von einer älteren Frau so impulsiv umarmt zu werden. Vor allem, wenn sie so kräftig ist." Sie dachte an die Umarmung am vorigen Tag und schauderte.

Allen lachte auf. „Ja, das ist wenigstens etwas Gutes, das man Dilandau nachsagen kann. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass jeder, der sich über Serena lustig macht, es bitter bereuen wird. Sie kann sich gut selbst verteidigen. Hier rein, Hitomi. Sehen wir mal, was die anderen zu deinem neuen Aussehen sagen."

Als die beiden eintraten, befanden sich bereits Herzog Chid, Serena, ein älterer Mann, der vermutlich ihrer beider Lehrer war und ein etwas jüngerer, muskulöser Mann, der direkt neben Chid saß, im Raum. Die Blicke, die man Allen und vor allem ihr schenkte, waren sehr verschieden. Herzog Chid wirkte lediglich erfreut, sie zu sehen, aber er war auch noch etwas jung für solche Sachen. Der alte Lehrer und der Muskelmann hingegen zogen anerkennend die Augenbrauen hoch, standen auf und verbeugten sich tief. Auch wenn ihre Reaktion nicht so spektakulär wie Allens war, war Hitomi doch zufrieden. Sie hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass jeder Mann in Gaia ihr zu Füßen liegen würde, wenn sie ein Kleid anzog. Ihr reichte einer.

Serenas Gesicht leuchtete und sie klatschte in die Hände. „Wundervoll!", rief sie. „Das Kleid steht dir gut, Hitomi. Gefällt es dir? Allen hat es mir geschenkt, aber zu dir passt es besser als zu mir."

Darüber konnte man streiten, fand Hitomi. Serena sah in dem tiefblauen, mit silbernen Stickereien versehenen Kleid auch umwerfend aus und sie war es gewöhnt, Kleider zu tragen. Aber dennoch freute sie sich über das Lob einer Kennerin. „Danke, Serena. Ich finde es auch sehr schön, aber wegen mir musst du doch nicht deine Garderobe plündern."

„Keine Sorge, Hitomi", beschwichtigte Chid, der ein leidendes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. „Meine armen Möbeltischler mussten bereits erfahren, dass kein Schrank groß genug sein kann für Lady Serenas Garderobe. Wenn Ihr etwas davon mitnehmt, wird sie wenigstens imstande sein, die Schranktüren zu öffnen, ohne dass der Inhalt herausquillt."

„Hast du denn schon wieder eingekauft, Serena?", fragte Allen gespielt verzweifelt. „Du wirst uns noch ruinieren. Bald werden wir unser Haus verkaufen müssen."

„Wenn Mama noch da wäre, würde sie dich rügen, weil du mich dauernd aufziehst", beklagte sich Serena schmollend. „Ich will doch nur ebenso gut aussehen wie du, Allen."

„Das würdest du auch im Bauernkleid schaffen."

„Ähem", machte sich der muskulöse Mann bemerkbar. „Hoheit, wollt Ihr uns nicht der Dame vorstellen? Ich glaube, Wenard werden langsam die Glieder schwer." Er deutete auf den älteren Mann, der tatsächlich einen etwas verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

„Natürlich." Chid wirkte verlegen, als er aufstand und auf den älteren der beiden deutete. „Hitomi, das ist Bejim Wenard, mein und momentan auch Serenas Hauslehrer. Meister Wenard, dies ist Hitomi Kanzaki, die Seherin vom Mond der Illusionen."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch kennen zu lernen", deklamierte der Gelehrte und verbeugte sich noch einmal. „Wie schön, wenn man behaupten kann, jemanden, der Gaias Geschichte dermaßen eindrucksvoll geprägt hat, persönlich getroffen zu haben." Nachdem Hitomi ihm gedankt hatte, setzte er sich wieder hin.

„Und das", fuhr Chid fort, „ist Vicozar. Er ist Boris' Nachfolger als mein oberster Berater und gleichzeitig Leibwächter."

„Ich bin ein einfacher Mann und geschliffene Floskeln sind mir fremd", behauptete der großgewachsene Mann. „Aber auch ich freue mich, Euch endlich kennen zu lernen."

„Schön, dass Chid jemanden hat, auf den er sich voll und ganz verlassen kann", antwortete Hitomi mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

„Dürfen wir uns jetzt setzen, Hoheit?", fragte Allen. „Ich denke, Hitomi wird einigen Hunger haben, bei mir ist das jedenfalls so."

„Dann greift zu", bat der junge Monarch. „Es soll nicht gesagt werden, ich würde meine Gäste darben lassen."

In den nächsten Minuten redeten hauptsächlich Vicozar und Chid über die Termine des Herzogs an diesem Tag. Hitomi hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin, da sie das nicht allzu sehr interessierte. Viel mehr war sie den vielen guten Dingen zugetan, die vor ihr lagen. Sie bemühte sich, ebenso vornehm wie Allen zu essen, aber sie wusste, dass dieses Anliegen hoffnungslos war. Wenn sie noch langsamer aß, würde sie verhungern. Also ging sie das Risiko nicht ein und probierte, was ihr in die Finger bekam: Gaianisches Brot und andere Gebäcke, Wurst, Schinken, Früchte, von denen sie einige nicht kannte, Honig, Milch, Kaffee und verschiedene Fruchtsäfte. Vom Wein ließ sie lieber die Finger. Sie wusste noch von ihrem ersten Besuch in Asturia, wie schnell er ihr zu Kopf stieg.

„Du hast ja einen gesegneten Appetit, Hitomi", kicherte Serena neben ihr leise. Die junge Frau hatte heiter beobachtet, wie ihre Nachbarin die Vorräte des Palastes dezimierte. „Isst du auf der Erde auch so viel?"

Als Hitomi errötete und nach einer passenden Antwort suchte, kam ihr Bejim zu Hilfe. Der alte Lehrer hob rügend den Finger und meinte: „Das ist eine sehr indiskrete Frage, Serena. Habe ich dir nicht beigebracht, solche Fragen nur privat zu stellen, aber nicht vor anderen Leuten?"

Serena senkte den Kopf und murmelte eine Entschuldigung, aber Hitomi hatte im Moment ohnehin anderes im Kopf. Chid, Allen und Vicozar sprachen gerade über die momentane globale Situation auf Gaia. Das war endlich ein Thema, das sie interessierte.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass es so schlimm ist, Vicozar?", fragte Chid gerade. Sein Gesicht wirkte finster. „Es ist doch noch keine fünf Jahre her, seitdem die Zaibacher ihre gesamte Armee verloren haben."

„Dennoch haben sie wieder kräftig aufgerüstet, Hoheit", erklärte dieser bedauernd. „Ihr dürft die momentane Führung der Zaibacher nicht vergessen. Sie wollen auf jeden Fall wieder so stark werden, dass niemand es wagt sie zu annektieren." Er machte eine Pause. „Zumindest offiziell. Ich persönlich gehe davon aus, dass sie wieder einen Krieg beginnen werden, wenn sie sich für stark genug halten."

„Aber Kaiser Dornkirk ist tot", protestierte Chid. „Seine Vision hat die Zaibacher über Jahrzehnte hinweg geleitet! Jetzt sind sie orientierungslos."

„Nur die unteren Schichten der Bevölkerung, Herzog Chid", wandte Allen ein. „Leider. Denn so ist es den Usurpatoren leichtgefallen, ihre Machtstellung zu festigen. Sie gaben den Menschen wieder ein Ziel, auch wenn es im Grunde ein neuer Krieg ist. Sie folgen ihnen, weil sie nicht wissen, wem sonst. Die Zaibacher mussten sich noch nie mit Herrschaftswechseln befassen und deshalb folgten sie denen, die den Thron am schnellsten beanspruchten."

„Ritter Allen hat es treffend beschrieben, Hoheit", bestätigte Vicozar. Auch er wirkte ernst. „Die Zaibacher sind wie Schafe. Sie werden dazu erzogen, blind Befehle zu befolgen. Irgendwann müssen wir uns dieses Problems annehmen."

„Vermutlich habt ihr beide Recht", gab Chid widerstrebend zu. „Aber mir widerstrebt es, mein Volk in einen neuerlichen Krieg zu führen. Zu viele unserer Männer sind im Großen Krieg gefallen. Ist es denn nötig, jetzt schon wieder davon zu sprechen?"

„Wir sollten den Zaibachern keinesfalls Zeit lassen, so weit aufzurüsten, dass sie es wieder mit den anderen Ländern aufnehmen können", merkte Allen an. Er legte das Besteck weg. „Aber Ihr habt ebenfalls Recht, Herzog Chid. Die Menschen sind bis auf wenige Ausnahmen kriegsmüde, auch in Zaibach. In den nächsten Jahren werden es selbst diese Verrückten auf dem Thron von Zaibach nicht wagen, jemanden anzugreifen. Wir haben also noch etwas Zeit, bevor wir uns ernsthaft darüber Gedanken machen müssen."

„Entschuldigt bitte", mischte sich Hitomi ein. „Aber wer sind diese Verrückten?"

Sie bemerkte sofort, dass sie ein totgeschwiegenes Thema angeschnitten hatte, denn die Männer senkten die Köpfe und manch einer warf einen verstohlenen Blick in ihre Richtung. Was war denn los?

„Hab ich was Falsches gefragt?"

„Nein, nein", wehrte Allen ab und sah hoch. Aber sein Blick galt nicht ihr, sondern Serena. Da wurde ihr erst klar, dass auch die anderen zu Allens Schwester gesehen hatten, nicht zu ihr. Die junge Frau war blass geworden und blickte starr zu ihrem Bruder hin. „Es ist nur..."

„Lass nur, Allen." Aus Serenas Stimme klang Angst, aber sie atmete tief ein und fasste sich. „Ich... ich darf meine Augen nicht davor verschließen. Hitomi, die neue Zaibacher Führung sind die Hexer."

Hitomi riss die Augen auf und öffnete erschrocken den Mund. Natürlich. Die Hexer hatten mit Serena experimentiert und aus ihr den mordgierigen Dilandau gemacht. Es war klar, dass die anderen sich scheuten, darüber zu sprechen.

„Tut mir Leid", bekannte sie. Es schien langsam zur Gewohnheit zu werden, dass sie sich entschuldigte. „Das wusste ich nicht. Sonst hätte ich nicht..."

„Es macht nichts", versicherte Serena, obwohl ihr Lächeln noch immer künstlich wirkte. „Ich muss... meine Vergangenheit akzeptieren. Vielleicht hilft es ja,... darüber zu sprechen." Sie grinste tapfer, aber man merkte ihr den Schmerz an. Hitomi drückte unter dem Tisch tröstend ihre Hand.

„Herzog Chid, habt ihr bereits eine Botschaft zu König Van geschickt?", fragte Allen, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Wenn ja, dann sollten Hitomi, der gefangene Drachenreiter und ich schnellstmöglich aufbrechen. Ich glaube, wenn wir nicht spätestens am Tag nach der Botschaft eintreffen, wird Van Escaflowne wiederbeleben und herfliegen."

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber, Allen", vermutete Hitomi, aber Allens ernster Blick überzeugte sie vom Gegenteil. Das war ihr zwar einerseits etwas peinlich, aber es erzeugte auch ein warmes Gefühl im Magen, dass Van sie wirklich so sehr vermisste.

„Ja, die Botschaft wurde noch gestern gesandt", bestätigte Chid. „Vicozar, wann kann der Crusado einsatzbereit sein?"

„Sobald die Mannschaft ausgenüchtert ist, Hoheit", entgegnete dieser trocken. „Nachdem Ritter Allen sie gestern noch besucht hat, haben die Männer auf Hitomi angestoßen. Und das nicht nur einmal. Ihr dürft Euch geschmeichelt fühlen, junge Dame. Ich habe selten Männer so viel wegen einer Frau trinken sehen, es sei denn, sie hatten Liebeskummer."

„Ich bin zutiefst gerührt", murmelte Hitomi, während sie den hinter der Hand grinsenden Allen und Chid böse Blicke zuwarf. Sogar Bejim Wenard versuchte erfolglos, einen Lacher als Husten zu tarnen. „Aber wenn sie wirklich etwas auf mich hielten, wären sie nüchtern geblieben, damit wir so schnell wie möglich nach Farnelia kämen!"

„Ach, gönn den Männern doch ihre kleinen Ausschweifungen", beschwichtigte sie Allen. „Sieh es doch so: Jetzt habt du und Serena etwas Zeit, um dir einige Kleider auszusuchen, weil du, unser Katzenfreund und ich frühestens am Nachmittag hier wegkommen."

„Nur du und Hitomi?", empörte sich Serena. Das Mädchen hatte sich erstaunlich schnell wieder erholt, denn ihre Augen blitzten bereits wieder angriffslustig. „Und was ist mit mir?"

„Du bleibst besser hier, Serena", antwortete Allen bestimmt. „Glaub mir, das ist besser so. Du kannst doch nicht jedes Mal deinen Unterricht unterbrechen, wenn ich vorbeischaue."

„Aber ich habe Merle versprochen, sie zu besuchen", beharrte seine Schwester stur. Sie schmollte und hatte ihre Arme über der Brust verschränkt. Allen beeindruckte das nicht.

„Merle wird nicht sehr viel Zeit für dich haben, wenn Hitomi zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren wieder nach Farnelia kommt, Schwesterherz", erwiderte er bedauernd. „Glaub mir, du hättest nichts von diesem Besuch." Als er sah, wie Serena traurig den Kopf senkte, fühlte er sich dennoch genötigt hinzuzufügen: „Du musst doch ohnehin hier bleiben und auf Chid Acht geben. Wer weiß, ob sich nicht eine Prinzessin an ihn heranmacht, wenn du nicht da bist? Willst du dir etwa deinen glühendsten Verehrer ausspannen lassen?"

„Nein." Serenas Kopf ruckte wieder nach oben und zeigte einen schelmischen Ausdruck. Sie warf Chid, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte, einen herausfordernden Blick zu. „So einfach lasse ich Euch nicht mehr entkommen, Hoheit. Ich werde Euch gegen alle Anfechtungen verteidigen."

„Was habt Ihr da nur angerichtet, Allen?", stöhnte der zehnjährige Herzog mit Vorwurf in der Stimme. „Das war doch gestern nur so dahingesagt! Jetzt wird sie mich nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen."

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, Herzog", behauptete Allen, aber Hitomi ahnte, dass er kurz davor war loszulachen.

„Einfach unglaublich, sich so volllaufen zu lassen! Man könnte meinen, ihr wärt eine Bande Heranwachsender!", empörte sich Gardes, während er die trägen Bewegungen seiner Mannschaft beobachtete. Einige von ihnen hielten sich stöhnend den Kopf, denn er hatte absichtlich laut gesprochen. Er war als einziger gestern einigermaßen nüchtern geblieben, auch wenn er sich selbst etwas unwohl fühlte. Aber um nichts in der Welt hätte er das von Kommandant Schezar und Hitomi Kanzaki gezeigt!

„Da redet der Richtige", brummte der Steuermann leise. „Wer hat denn um 3 Uhr dieses Lied von der Schankdirne und dem Ritter angestimmt, Käpt'n?"

„Konzentrier dich auf deinen Kurs! Van wird gar nicht erfreut sein, wenn wir uns mit diesen wichtigen Passagieren verspäten!", befahl Gardes barsch, sah sich aber nervös um. Gott sei Dank schienen Allen und Hitomi jedoch nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Hitomi blickte fasziniert aus dem Fenster, als flöge sie das erste Mal mit dem Crusado... nun ja, es war ja tatsächlich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit. Gardes hatte sich wie die restliche Crusado-Crew riesig gefreut, dass sie endlich wieder nach Gaia zurückgekehrt war, auch wenn er es nicht so exzessiv gefeiert hatte. Und Allen stand neben ihr und bedachte die Mannschaft mit ebenso abschätzenden wie amüsierten Blicken.

„Irgendwelche Probleme, Gardes?", wollte er wissen. „Ich hoffe doch, dass du uns in einem Stück nach Farnelia bringen kannst, oder?"

„Kein Problem, Kommandant", behauptete dieser, wobei von der Mannschaft leises Knurren zu hören war. „Sobald sie wieder halbwegs munter sind, werden sie's schon packen."

„Vielleicht hätten wir euch mit kaltem Wasser wecken sollen", bemerkte Allen lächelnd. „Dann gäb's jetzt keine Probleme."

„Außer einigen Herzinfarkten", behauptete eine anonyme Stimme aus der Mannschaft. „Und dann könnten einige Herrschaften nach Farnelia laufen."

Das ganze wurde durch Hitomis leises Gekicher unterbrochen. „Hier hat sich offensichtlich wenig verändert", merkte sie an. „Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet auch diese Reise überleben."

„Bin ich mir nich sicher", brummte jemand, aber die überwiegende Mehrheit schaffte es zu grinsen oder etwas Beifälliges zu sagen. Schließlich würde Hitomi, daran zweifelte keiner von ihnen, bald eine Königin sein. Allen legte ihr die Hand auf die Schultern.

„Gardes, wir gehen in meine Kabine, wenn du uns suchst", teilte er dem Kapitän mit. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Hitomi noch einige Fragen hat, die beantwortet werden sollten, ehe wir in Farnelia sind."

„Verstanden, Kommandant."

Allen nickte Hitomi zu und deutete in den hinteren Teil des Schiffes. „Gehen wir."

Das Mädchen nickte und folgte dem jungen Ritter in seine kleine, aber geräumige Kabine, die normalerweise Gardes bewohnte, wenn Allen nicht auf dem Crusado war. Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und blickte das Mädchen fragend an.

„Möchtest du dich etwas ausruhen oder reden wir?", wollte er wissen. „Gaia muss dir doch inzwischen fremd geworden sein, oder?"

„Eigentlich nicht", gestand sie. „Aber ich habe auch nur einen Teil davon gesehen." Sie setzte sich auf den zweiten Stuhl. „Vielleicht kannst du mir ja erzählen, was sich inzwischen in Asturia und Farnelia getan hat."

„Tja, in Asturia ist eigentlich fast alles beim alten", meinte der Ritter. „Allerdings haben Millerna und Dryden die Herrschaft übernommen, wie du ja vermutlich schon gehört hast. Die beiden sind nicht verheiratet, aber sie teilen sich den Thron. Prinzessin Eries nutzt ihre zahlreichen Bekanntschaften und finanziellen Mittel, um eventuelle Feinde der Krone aufzudecken, wie ich hörte."

„Wie ich hörte?" Hitomi runzelte die Stirn. „Heißt das, du weißt es nicht?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich war in letzter Zeit nicht in Pallas", gab Allen zu. „Die meiste Zeit habe ich in Farnelia bei Van verbracht, weil er dringend jemanden brauchte, an den er sich wenden konnte, wenn er deprimiert und Merle nicht zu erreichen war. Sonst war ich mit Serena unterwegs, um ihr die Welt zu zeigen."

„Du liebst sie sehr, nicht wahr, Allen?"

„Natürlich." Er sah Hitomi mit einem seltsamen Blick an. „Ihr ist es zu verdanken, dass ich deine Abreise besser überstehen konnte als Van. In ihr habe ich endlich ein neues Ziel im Leben gefunden, dem ich mich widmen kann. Aber das wusstest du bereits."

„Stimmt", gestand Hitomi. „Was hast du eigentlich damit gemeint, Merle sei manchmal nicht zu erreichen? Früher war es doch schon eine Sensation, wenn sie länger als eine Stunde nicht in Vans Nähe war. Hat sie einen Freund?"

„Einen Freund?" In Allens Augen blitzte es belustigt auf. „Kannst du dir jemanden vorstellen, der in ihren Augen mit Van mithalten könnte?" Dann allerdings wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. „Nein, sie hat keinen, aber das liegt nicht daran, dass sie noch Hoffnungen auf Van hat oder nicht hübsch genug ist. Aber die Menschen mögen die Katzenwesen nicht. Dieses Misstrauen ist so alt wie diese Welt."

„Aber warum?", verlangte Hitomi zu wissen.

Allen sah sie abschätzend an. „Wenn ich dir das erzählen soll, muss ich bei der Schöpfung von Gaia beginnen, Hitomi", warnte er. „Aber vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn du die ganze Legende der Entstehung unserer Welt erfährst. Ich gehe doch recht in der Annahme, dass du erst einmal einige Zeit bei Van bleiben möchtest?" Als Hitomi nickte, lehnte sich der Ritter zurück. „Nun, einen Teil davon, was das uralte Atlantis und Gaia verbindet, kennst du ja bereits. Aber es gibt einige Dinge, die man dir nicht mitgeteilt hat, weil sie nicht wichtig genug erschienen.

In der alten Zeit auf der Erde, in der Atlantis existierte, waren die Menschen beinahe überall noch sehr primitiv. Deshalb blieben die weit fortgeschrittenen Atlanter meist unter sich und widmeten ihr Leben der Forschung und der Erhaltung ihrer Rasse, ohne sich um die anderen Menschen zu kümmern. Als sie die Schicksalsmaschine erfanden, sonderten sie sich endgültig von den anderen Völkern ab, denn dadurch waren sie in der Lage, all ihre Wünsche selbst zu erfüllen.

Aber solche Macht korrumpiert irgendwann. So war es auch in Atlantis. Eine der mächtigsten Familien auf der Insel kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie allein über die Wunschmaschine sollte verfügen können. Statt jedoch einen offenen Krieg gegen ihre Landsleute zu beginnen, den sie nicht hätten gewinnen können, verließen sie Atlantis und wanderten unter den Menschen. Wo immer sie hinkamen, gaben sie sich als Götter aus und nutzten ihr Wissen, um die primitiven Stämme auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Sie behaupteten, von ihren Feinden, den Dämonen, die ihre Gestalt angenommen hatten, aus dem Paradies vertrieben worden zu sein und nur die Menschen könnten ihnen helfen.

Nun, irgendwann hatten sie einen großen Teil der Menschheit soweit gebracht, einen Krieg gegen Atlantis, die Heimat der „Dämonen" zu beginnen. Dennoch warteten sie noch, denn sie benötigten Generäle für ihren hirnlosen Mob. Daher nahmen sie einige ausgewählte Menschen und veränderten sie mit Hilfe ihrer Maschinen. So züchteten sie die ersten Katzenmenschen und machten sie schneller, stärker und aggressiver als die anderen Menschen, um ihr Ansehen zu steigern. Einige dieser Eigenschaften wirst du ja in Merle wiederfinden können, oder?

Die Menschen waren tatsächlich beeindruckt und auch das fremdartige Aussehen dieser Wesen störte sie nicht, nachdem ihre „Götter" ihnen versichert hatten, dass das in ihrem Sinne war. Des weiteren schufen die abtrünnigen Atlanter die heutigen Morphe aus weiteren Menschen, um perfekte Attentäter zu haben. Als schließlich alles vorbereitet war, bliesen die Abtrünnigen zum Krieg. Die Armee der Menschen und der Züchtungen nahm Kurs auf Atlantis.

Die restlichen Atlanter merkten natürlich, was auf sie zukam, aber sie dachten, ihre Abwehr würde die Menschen schon aufhalten. Zu spät merkten sie, dass die Abtrünnigen diese natürlich kannten und außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten. So landeten die aufgestachelten Menschen und verbreiteten das pure Grauen. Auch die Morphe steigerten die Verwirrung der Atlanter, indem sie sich als diese ausgaben und dann töteten. Dadurch kam keine organisierte Verteidigung zustanden, weil niemand dem anderen trauen konnte. Am schlimmsten wüteten allerdings die Katzenmenschen. Du darfst dich von Merle nicht täuschen lassen, Hitomi. Auch wenn sie uns beiden eine liebe Freundin ist, waren ihre Vorfahren blutrünstige Killer. Die meisten Atlanter starben ohne Gegenwehr.

Allerdings erkannten einige der letzten von ihnen die Sachlage und wagten eine Verzweiflungstat: Da die Abtrünnigen bereits die gesamte Hauptstadt – das heutige Tal der Wunder, wie du sicher noch weißt – beherrschten, schufen alle Überlebenden mit Hilfe der Schicksalsmaschine Gaia und verbannten kraft ihres gebündelten Willens sämtliche Angreifer samt der Stadt dorthin. Dennoch hatte es ihnen nichts genützt, ihre Feinde zu besiegen, denn der Wunsch der blutgierigen Menschen, Atlantis zu zerstören, war nicht mehr aufzuhalten, obwohl sie nicht mehr auf der Erde waren. Die Schicksalsmaschine erfüllte ihn, indem sie einen Vulkan erschuf, der die Insel völlig zerstörte. So ging Atlantis unter.

Nun fanden sich die atlantischen Abtrünnigen, die von ihnen gezüchteten Wesen und die Menschen in einer völlig fremden Welt wieder, von der sie nicht mehr fliehen konnten. Eine Zeitlang suchten sie nach einem Weg, aber es gab keinen. Sie waren auf dieser neuen Welt gefangen. Als schließlich auch die Menschen begriffen, dass sie ihre Lieben nie wieder sehen würde, wandten sie sich gegen ihre „Götter", die nun ebenso machtlos waren wie sie.

Sie griffen die Atlanter an und hätten sie sicher getötet, wenn sich nicht die Katzenmenschen und die Morphe gegen sie gestellt hätten. So konnten die Abtrünnigen entkommen und sich in den Wäldern verbergen, während sich der menschliche Zorn gegen die Helfershelfer ihrer falschen Götter richtete. Damals wurden beinahe alle Katzenmenschen und Morphe ausgerottet und die Überlebenden wagten sich jahrhundertlang nicht mehr in die Nähe der Menschen. Nachdem sie ihren Rachedurst gestillt hatten, begannen die Menschen, Gaia zu besiedeln."

Allen machte eine kurze Pause und lächelte, als er merkte, dass Hitomi der Geschichte seiner Welt gebannt gelauscht hatte. „Möchtest du noch mehr hören?", fragte er.

„Sicher", bestätigte Hitomi eifrig nickend. „Ich will alles wissen!"

„Gut, dann weiter: Lange Zeit lebten die vier Völker, von denen die Menschen das bei weitem größte waren, voneinander getrennt und alles verlief gut. Schließlich stieß auch noch ein fünftes dazu: die Ispano. Wir wissen bis heute nicht, woher sie kommen, aber sicher ist, dass sie nicht von Gaia stammen. Eines Tages erschienen sie den Menschen mit ihrer riesigen Werkstatt und diese dachten zunächst, die Atlanter würden sie angreifen.

Allerdings klärte sich das schnell auf, als die Ispano lediglich um Asyl auf Gaia ansuchten. Heute weiß keiner mehr, vor wem sie geflohen waren, aber sie blieben auf Gaia und kamen den anderen Völkern nicht in die Quere. Allerdings trieben sie mit den Menschen geringfügig Handel und waren mit ihnen am engsten verbunden.

Nun hatten die Atlanter zwar über Generationen zwar überlebt, aber es dürstete sie noch immer nach Macht. Darum wollten sie die Menschen unterwerfen und wieder als ihre Götter herrschen. Da die Katzenmenschen und Morphe inzwischen eigenständige Völker waren, unterzogen sie Tiere von Gaia derselben Prozedur wie die Menschen damals auf der Erde. Allerdings veränderten sie diesmal nicht einzelne Merkmale der Tiere, sondern einzig und allein deren Größe. Sie schufen aus harmlosen Echsen die ersten Drachen.

Die Menschen waren völlig hilflos, als die Atlanter mit diesen ungeheuren Kreaturen ihre Dörfer angriffen. Stahl war noch nicht entdeckt und ihre Steinwaffen prallten wirkungslos an den Panzern der Untiere ab. Immer mehr Menschen flohen, um nur nicht vom „Zorn der Götter", wie sie es nannten, getötet zu werden. Niemand, auch ganze Armeen, konnte es mit dem wilden Drachenrudel aufnehmen, das vom „Volk des Drachengottes" angeführt wurde. Beinahe hätten diese Abtrünnigen damals wieder die Kontrolle über Gaia erlangt.

Da griffen die Ispano ein. Dieses Volk war schon damals technisch unglaublich visiert und besaß die nötige Voraussicht, um zu erkennen, dass sie selbst allein nicht gegen die Drachen bestehen konnten. Darum schlossen sie einen Pakt mit den Menschen: Sie würden ihnen Waffen geben, um die Bestien und ihre Herren ein für alle mal zu schlagen und die Menschen würden für sie kämpfen. Damals wurden die ersten Guymelefs der Geschichte gefertigt.

Die Menschen lernten schnell mit ihnen umzugehen und verstanden es ausgezeichnet zu kämpfen. Da es außerdem um die Freiheit ihrer Rasse ging, wüteten sie wie wahre Berserker unter den Echsen und ihren Herren. Dort, wo heute dieser Drachenfriedhof ist, den du, Van und Merle gesehen habt, fand die Schlacht der Guymelef-Kämpfer und der Drachen statt. Die Drachen, die nicht getötet wurden, flohen in die tiefsten Urwälder und die abtrünnigen Atlanter oder „Volk des Drachengottes", wie es nun genannt wurde, verschwanden ebenfalls. Es gab ohnehin nur noch wenige von ihnen und sie verbargen ihre Flügel, um wenigstens mit ihrem Leben davonzukommen. Seitdem haben sie nie wieder versucht, die Menschen oder ein anderes Volk anzugreifen."

Wieder machte Allen eine Pause, diesmal um etwas zu trinken. Aber Hitomi ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

„Und was ist weiter passiert?", drängte sie. „Das kann doch noch nicht alles gewesen sein!"

„Na schön, wenn du so versessen darauf bist... damals waren die Menschen noch nicht darauf gekommen, verschiedene Reiche zu gründen. Jetzt allerdings stieg denjenigen, welche die Guymelefs gesteuert hatten, ihre neue Macht zu Kopf. Sie ernannten sich zu Kriegsherren und tyrannisierten die anderen Menschen. Schließlich verlangten sie von den Ispano weitere Guymelefs, um die anderen Kriegsherren unterwerfen zu können, aber die weigerten sich, als sie sahen, was aus den Menschen geworden war.

Nun, einer von den Kriegsherren fühlte sich dadurch gekränkt und griff mit seinen Getreuen die Heimstatt der Ispano an. Diese bekamen es mit der Angst zu tun und überlegten, was sie tun konnten. Schließlich entschlossen sie sich dazu, ihren letzten Trumpf auszuspielen: Sie übergaben einem der Menschen, der versucht hatte, den Streit zu schlichten, den Prototyp eines neuen Guymelefs: Escaflowne. Sie erklärten ihm, dass durch die Verschmelzung von Mensch und Maschine eine Einheit entstehen würde, die jedem anderen Guymelef überlegen war. Gleichzeitig warnten sie ihn aber, dass nur die Ispano selbst Escaflowne reparieren konnten und damit das Leben des Menschen retten konnten. So waren die Ispano und dieser Mensch also aneinander gebunden.

Nun, dieser Mensch, der ein Vorfahr von Van war, trat dem Kriegsherren gegenüber und besiegte ihn mit Leichtigkeit. Als die anderen das sahen, stellten sie sich ebenfalls gegen ihn, bis er einige von ihnen zerstört hatte und den anderen Frieden anbot. Diese stimmten zu, denn die Stärke von Escaflowne hatte ihnen Angst eingejagt. Vans Vorfahr wollte jedoch nicht irgendwann im Schlaf getötet werden, deshalb nahm er seine Getreuen und gründete das unabhängige Königreich von Farnelia.

Der Rest ist schnell erzählt. Die Kriegsherren kamen nicht lange miteinander aus, jedoch hinderte Vans Vorfahr sie daran, sich gegenseitig zu töten. Stattdessen gingen sie auseinander und jeder gründete sein eigenes Reich. Die meisten von ihnen bestehen auch heute noch. Mit der Zeit begann der Handel die gespannten Verhältnisse zu entspannen und die Kriegsgefahr schwand. Mit der Zeit entstand so eine Zeit des Friedens. Vereinzelt wagten sich sogar die einstigen Feinde, Katzenmenschen und Morphe, in die Reiche der Menschen, auch wenn sie selbst heute noch misstrauisch beobachtet werden. Nur das Volk des Drachengottes war nicht mehr auffindbar. In den letzten drei Jahrhunderten war Vans Mutter Vari die einzige, die sich den Menschen zeigte. So, das war die Geschichte von Gaia, Hitomi. Zufrieden?"

„Wahnsinn!" Hitomi war ehrlich begeistert. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Gaia eine so bewegte Vergangenheit hat! Aber die Geschichte klingt anders als die, die wir auf der Steintafel im Tal der Wunder entdeckt haben."

„Ja, natürlich", stimmte Allen zu. „Weil sie von den Abtrünnigen verfasst wurde. Sie wollten ihre Schandtaten so gut es ging verbergen, aber Dryden hat vor kurzem einige alte Aufzeichnungen entdeckt, die von Menschen aus dieser Zeit stammen. Selbst wenn er König ist, kann er den Forscher in sich nicht besiegen." Allen grinste kurz. „Tja, und er glaubt den Berichten der Menschen mehr als denen der Atlanter."

„Aha", sagte Hitomi nachdenklich. „Aber wenn die Ispano Verbündete von Farnelia waren, wieso hat Vari dann Vans Vater geheiratet? Immerhin gilt das Volk des Drachengottes doch als verflucht."

„Das weiß niemand", antwortete Allen bedauernd. „Sie selbst hat nie darüber gesprochen, warum sie nach Farnelia gekommen war, obwohl sie Gaou zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht kannte. Vielleicht wollte sie Frieden zwischen den Völkern stiften. Aber vielleicht war sie auch die letzte ihrer Art und wollte überleben."

„Das ist ein schrecklicher Gedanke!", rief Hitomi aus. „Dann wäre Van ja der letzte seines Volkes!" Dann fiel ihr ihre Vision ein. „Das kann ich nicht glauben!"

„Es ist ja auch nur eine Vermutung", gab Allen zu. „Vari ist verschwunden, also kann sie niemand mehr fragen. Wieso interessierst du dich so sehr dafür, Hitomi? Wegen Van?"

„Ja", antwortete sie schnell. Es war ja keine Lüge... sie interessierte sich AUCH wegen Van dafür. Aber ebenso wegen ihrer Vision. „Gibt es etwas... das ich wissen sollte, wenn wir nach Farnelia kommen?"

„Sei nicht überrascht, wenn die Stadt genauso aussieht wie bei deinem ersten Besuch", riet Allen lächelnd. „Van hat Sorge dafür getragen, dass zumindest der Palast wieder nach Vorbild des Originals errichtet wurde und die meisten Einwohner sind seinem Beispiel gefolgt. Im Grunde kennst du dich also schon aus."

„Ich meinte eigentlich eher auf die Leute bezogen. Glaubst du, dass jemand mich vielleicht nicht dort haben möchte?"

„Ja", antwortete der Ritter todernst. „Alle Mädchen im heiratsfähigen Alter. Für die restlichen Leute bist du eine Heldin, Hitomi. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Van würde sich selbst dann über deinen Besuch freuen, wenn alle anderen Einwohner dich hassen würden."

Irgendwie fühlte sich Hitomi schlecht, als sie an ihre nächste Frage dachte. Aber sie musste es wissen, sonst würde sie zerspringen. „Allen..." fing sie zögernd an. „Hatte Van... in den letzten fünf Jahren eine Freundin?"

Der Ritter zog die linke Augenbraue hoch. „Hattest du einen Freund?"

Hitomi senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid", murmelte sie. „Das war eine sehr dumme Frage, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", bestätigte Allen nickend. „Du hast das größtenteils Merle zu verdanken. Sie hat so ziemlich jedes Mädchen, das Van nahe kam, im Auge behalten und nötigenfalls verschreckt. Auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass Van sich auf nichts eingelassen hätte."

„Wer hätte das gedacht?", fragte Hitomi belustigt. „Dass Merle eines Tages Van für mich beschützt?"

„Du kannst sie ja in Farnelia darauf anreden", schlug Allen vor und stand auf. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten vorher noch etwas schlafen. Ich lasse dich jetzt allein."

„Danke, Allen", meinte Hitomi, während sie sich auf das Bett legte. Aber sie war den ganzen Flug lang zu aufgeregt, um auch nur an Schlaf zu denken. Farnelia, Merle, Van! Sie würde sie endlich wiedersehen!

„Ich versteh das nicht", entschuldigte sich Gardes. „Ich hab gesehen, wie dieser Vicozar die Brieftaube selbst losgeschickt hat."

„Seltsam", meinte auch Allen. „Ich wäre jede Wette eingegangen, dass Van hier auf uns warten würde. Und wenn nicht er, dann wenigstens Merle."

„Vielleicht sollten wir zum Palast gehen", schlug Hitomi vor. Ihre gute Stimmung war jetzt etwas gedrückt. Einen etwas herzlicheren Empfang hatte sie sich schon vorgestellt. „Dort warten sie wahrscheinlich auf uns." Verzweifelte Hoffnung schwang darin mit.

Allen hatte das natürlich nicht überhört und legte ihr den Arm auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge", meinte er. „Das werden wir klären. Es gibt sicher eine vernünftige Erklärung dafür." Er wandte sich an Gardes. „Gardes, du und deine Männer, ihr habt jetzt frei. Ich lasse euch rufen, wenn wir euch brauchen sollten."

„Aye, aye, Kommandeur", sagte Gardes, aber man sah ihm an, dass er sich auch einen anderen Empfang für Hitomi gewünscht hatte. „Wenn du Van gefunden hast, hau ihm eine von mir runter. Er ist jetzt König und sollte wissen, dass man die Dame seines Herzens nicht warten lässt!"

„Ich werde dran denken", bestätigte Allen nickend und entließ die Besatzung des Crusado. Diese verschwand schließlich auch zögernd. „Komm jetzt, Hitomi. Gehen wir Van su..."

Bevor er diesen Satz allerdings vervollständigen konnte, hörten beide einen hellen Schrei, der von der Treppe kam und rasch lauter wurde. Der Landeplatz des Crusado lag absichtlich so hoch, damit dieser keine Gebäude beschädigen konnte. Verwundert drehten sich beide um.

„Hitomiiiiiiii!"

Diese erkannte die Stimme erst nach einer Sekunde und das war alle Zeit, die Merle brauchte, um zu einem gigantischen Sprung anzusetzen und das Mädchen niederzureißen. Hitomi wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah, als plötzlich die feuchte Zunge des Katzenmädchens ihr gesamtes Gesicht zu erkunden begann. Sie versuchte, die Attacke abzuwehren, aber Merle war viel zu aufgeregt, um Hitomis halbherzige Versuche, sie wegzuschieben, überhaupt zu bemerken.

„Merle, du erdrückst sie ja", bemerkte Allen schließlich gespielt streng. „Lass sie doch erst mal aufstehen und dich ansehen."

„Ach, Allen, du bist so ein Langweiler!", schimpfte das Katzenmädchen, aber nach einigen letzten (nassen) Liebesbezeugungen ließ sie von Hitomi ab, die sich mühsam aufsetzte. Merle hatte in den letzten Jahren um einiges zugenommen, auch wenn das Katzenvolk zum Glück von Natur aus nicht schwer war. Sie rieb sich den Bauch und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Dann fühlte sie sich sofort umarmt, hochgezogen und herumgewirbelt.

„Hitomi!", jauchzte das Katzenmädchen glücklich. „Endlich bist du wieder da!"

„Merle", keuchte diese. „Lass mich dich doch erst einmal ansehen, bevor ich dir gestatte, mich zu Tode zu schleudern!"

Daraufhin ließ Merle sie los und Hitomi konnte ihre Freundin das erste Mal seit langem wieder einmal in Augenschein nehmen. Offenbar hatte es das Schicksal gut mit dem vorlauten Kätzchen gemeint, welches wegen Van früher unglaublich eifersüchtig auf sie gewesen war. Merles Glieder waren länger geworden, aber gleichzeitig schlank und anscheinend ziemlich gelenkig geblieben. Ihr Oberkörper wurde wie immer durch ein kurzes, geschecktes Kleid verdeckt, das auch nicht neuer aussah als das vor 5 Jahren, allerdings lag es diesmal hauteng an und betonte großzügig die Kurven des Katzenmädchens. Auf Mode hatte Merle noch nie großen Wert gelegt, aber das Kleid stand ihr dennoch gut. Zwei rundliche, unter dem Kleid hervorstechende Objekte im oberen Körperbereich verliehen ihr ein erwachsenes Aussehen. Gleichzeitig waren die weißen Fellbüschel, die sie an manchen Stellen trug, nun länger geworden und schillerten im Licht der Sonne. Die Haut des Katzenmädchens war gewohnt braun, daher stachen die goldenen Arm- und Fußbänder, die sie sich zugelegt hatte, deutlich hervor. Ihr etwas längerer Schwanz peitschte erwartungsvoll umher.

Doch so sehr sich der Körper verändert hatte, im Gesicht war Merle gleich geblieben. Der zu einem schelmischen Grinsen verzogene Mund, aus dem Hitomi weiße Raubtierzähne entgegenglitzerten, die Stupsnase, die leuchtenden, neugierigen Augen und das strubbelige rosa Haar... Merle schien gleichzeitig ihre Jugend behalten zu haben und zur Frau herangereift zu sein. Hitomi stellte schockiert fest, dass sie sehr sexy aussah!

„Merle!", hauchte sie. „Du siehst so... erwachsen aus."

„Ach, tatsächlich?" Merles Stimme war etwas tiefer als früher und ein verführerischer Ton schwang darin mit. „Das kann man von dir auch sagen... Oma!" Sie kicherte, dann sprang sie wieder zu Hitomi und umarmte sie stürmisch. „Ich freu mich ja so, dass du wieder da bist!"

Dann legte sich auch in Hitomi ein Schalter um. Sie lachte auf und umfasste Merle so fest, wie sie nur konnte. Selbst, als das Katzenmädchen ein protestierendes Fauchen ausstieß, hörte sie nicht damit auf. „Merle!", rief sie laut, hob ihre Freundin hoch und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. „Merle! Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst!" In diesem Moment hätte ihr auch die düsterste Vision nichts von ihrem Glück nehmen können.

_In der nächsten Folge..._

_Merle führt Hitomi in der Stadt herum... Merle ist sehr beeindruckt von dem gefangenen Katzenmann... Van und Hitomi treffen einander wieder... sie sind zunächst sehr scheu, tauen jedoch schnell auf... Eries rät Millerna und Dryden, Asturia wegen Attentätern zu verlassen... Van und Hitomi verleben eine romantische Nacht, als Hitomi plötzlich eine neue Vision hat..._

_Titel: Die Stadt der Erinnerungen_


	6. Die Stadt der Erinnerungen

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 6 – Die Stadt der Erinnerungen

Ist es nur ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? Nachdem ich von Serena erfahren habe, dass die neuen Herrscher von Zaibach die Hexer sind, welche die junge Frau vor Jahren in Dilandau verwandelten, hat Allen entschieden, nach Farnelia aufzubrechen. Während der Crusado Kurs auf die neuerbaute Stadt nimmt, erzählt mir Allen viel über die Geschichte Gaias, unter anderem, dass Atlantis durch abtrünnige Bewohner der Stadt zerstört wurde und die Drachen, Morphe und Katzenmenschen ihre Schöpfungen für den Krieg waren. Als wir in Farnelia landen, werden wir sehr stürmisch von Merle empfangen. Aber wo ist Van?

„Weißt du, er muss grade ein paar Idioten aus der Stadt Verstand einprügeln", antwortete Merle auf Hitomis wichtigste Frage, bevor sie sie gestellt hatte. „Die wollten ihm Escaflowne wegnehmen und damit Zaibach angreifen, kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

„Und da haben sie bis jetzt überlebt?" Allen war überrascht. „Er hat mehr Selbstkontrolle, als ich dachte."

„Denken die Menschen denn wirklich nur an den Krieg?", fragte Hitomi traurig und sah auf die Stadt hinunter. Fünf Jahre lang hatte Frieden geherrscht. So lange hatte es gedauert, das aufzubauen, was vorher an einem einzigen Tag zerstört worden war. Und jetzt suchten die Menschen schon wieder den Kampf?

„Nur jugendliche Rabauken", schnaubte Merle abfällig. „Sie haben im Großen Krieg nicht kämpfen können und glauben jetzt, sie hätten was verpasst! Van wird ihnen zeigen, was Kampf wirklich bedeutet!" Dann hellte sich ihr grimmig verzogenes Gesicht wieder auf und sie hakte sich bei Hitomi unter. „Aber jetzt komm! Ich will dir zeigen, wie alles aussieht!"

„Ich dachte, alles wäre so wie vorher aufgebaut worden?", bemerkte Hitomi mit einem schwachen Grinsen, während sie sich von Merle mitzerren ließ. Die Aufregung ihrer Freundin schien ansteckend zu sein.

„Na und? Hast du etwa noch alles im Kopf?"

„Geh schon, Hitomi", sagte Allen und stupste sie noch zusätzlich an. „Sie gibt ja doch keine Ruhe, bevor sie dich nicht durch den ganzen Palast geführt hat. Ich hole unseren Gast, suche Van und bringe ihn zu euch."

„Aber verrate ihm nichts!", verlangte Merle und grinste verschwörerisch. „Das soll eine Überraschung werden!"

„Überraschung?" Hitomi runzelte die Stirn und sah Allen an, der aber bereits in den Crusado zurückging. „Haben wir denn keine Nachricht geschickt?"

„Doch, doch", antwortete Merle. „Aber die kam erst heute früh an, als Van bereits zum Kampf unterwegs war. Ich will unbedingt sein Gesicht sehen, wenn du ihm plötzlich gegenüberstehst, Hitomi!"

„Ja, ich auch." Allerdings zeigte Hitomis Gesicht  Spuren der Anspannung.

„He, keine Angst!" Merle knuffte sie an. „Das wird echt romantisch werden, du wirst schon sehen. Nachdem es ihre Majestät umgeworfen hat, selbstverständlich." Merle kicherte und zerrte an Hitomis Arm. „Los, komm jetzt! Ich will dir noch etwas zeigen, bevor Van dich voll in Beschlag legt!"

„Ja doch, ich komme ja! Du musst mir nicht gleich das Kleid vom Leibe reißen, Merle!"

Die nächste Stunde verging wie im Fluge. Merle ließ Hitomi kaum Zeit, die Stadt selbst in Augenschein zu nehmen, da hatte sie sie schon in den Palast geschleppt und zeigte ihr mit kaum verhohlenem Stolz ihr Zimmer, das von Van, Hitomis alten Raum, die Beratungsräume, die Küche... Hitomi wurde ganz schwummrig im Kopf von der Bilderflut, denn Merle schien stets noch etwas anderes einzufallen, das Hitomi unbedingt sehen musste. Schließlich gelangten sie auch zum Thronsaal.

Diesen Raum hatte Hitomi auch im alten Palast nie gesehen und er beeindruckte sie, obwohl er bei weitem nicht so prächtig war wie der von Asturia oder auch nur der von Freid. Die Wände waren mit kunstvollen Malereien aus der Geschichte Gaias versehen worden und der Große Krieg nahm allein eine ganze Wand ein. Hitomi entdeckte sich sogar selbst an den Wänden und fragte sich, ob sie damals wirklich so jung ausgesehen hatte. Ansonsten gab es aber kaum Verzierungen, bis auf ein paar Vorhänge aus Samt. Der Thron selbst war eigentlich nicht viel mehr als ein normaler Stuhl, der mit einigen Edelsteinen und Polstern aufgeplustert worden war. Die Herrscher von Farnelia hatten anscheinend nie viel für Luxus übrig gehabt. Dennoch strahlte der Raum Stolz aus, Stolz auf die Vergangenheit.

„Sehen hübsch aus, die Bilder, nicht wahr?", fragte Merle und sprach damit die Untertreibung des Jahres aus. „Eins davon hat Van sogar selbst gemalt, weißt du?" Auf Hitomis neugierigen Blick hin deutete sie an die Wand, die den Großen Krieg darstellte. Ziemlich am unteren Ende der Wand, dort, wo die letzten Ereignisse dargestellt waren, fiel ihr sofort eine Zeichnung ins Auge, die nicht so perfekt wirkte wie die anderen. Sie wirkte grob und hölzern im Vergleich zu den anmutigen Figuren der anderen Bilder, aber Hitomi erkannte sofort, worum es sich handelte. Und es traf sie ins Herz.

Ein kleiner Van stand neben einem kantigen, aber unverkennbaren Escaflowne und hatte den Kopf erhoben. Seine Hand war nach einem Ziel ausgestreckt, dass sich immer weiter von ihm entfernte und selbst der Blick des gemalten Jungen schien Sehnsucht auszudrücken. Man merkte, dass Van sich mit den Augen besonders viel Mühe gegeben hatte, denn sie wirkten richtig lebendig. Die andere Figur schwebte in einem blau-weißen Strahl und hielt Van ebenfalls eine Hand hin. Hitomi erkannte sich sofort wieder. Auch hier schien in das sanfte Lächeln und die glänzenden Augen die tiefsten Gefühle des Zeichners eingeflossen zu sein.

„Schön", flüsterte sie. „Wie lange hat er daran gearbeitet?"

„Oh, mit den Körpern war er recht schnell fertig", antwortete Merle fröhlich. Ihr schien zu gefallen, dass Hitomi beeindruckt war. „Aber die Gesichter hat er bei euch beiden mindestens zehnmal übermalen lassen. Sie schienen ihm nie perfekt genug zu sein."

Plötzlich spitzte sie die Ohren und sah sich hektisch um. Dann bildete sich ein so breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, dass sie Gefahr lief, ihr Kopf würde abfallen. Hastig packte sie Hitomis Arm und schob sie auf einen der Vorhänge zu.

„Schnell!", flüsterte sie ihr aufgeregt zu. „Ich hab grade Allen gehört! Er kommt mit Van! Versteck dich!"

Hitomi kam das langsam etwas lächerlich vor, aber entweder war Merles Enthusiasmus ansteckend oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, sie wollte Van selbst überraschen. Sie verschob den Vorhang so, dass sie durch eine kleine Spalte hinaussehen konnte, aber dennoch unauffällig blieb. Merle saß vor dem Thron und hatte ihre strahlendste Miene aufgesetzt. Nun konnte auch Hitomi die beiden Stimmen hören, die durch die Größe des Zimmers zwar etwas verzerrt, aber unverkennbar waren.

„... Gefangenen hätten wir auch später verhören können, Allen!", beschwerte sich Van gerade. „Ich hätte mich wohler gefühlt, wenn ich alle Kämpfe hätte beenden können. Es waren doch nur noch fünf."

„Van, selbst du brauchst irgendwann eine Pause", erklärte Allen geduldig. „Nach dem, was ich gesehen habe, hast du gut einem Dutzend dieser Burschen Todesangst beschert und den anderen war auch nicht mehr wohl, bei dem Gedanken, gegen dich anzutreten. Ich glaube, sie werden in den nächsten Jahren dreimal überlegen, bevor sie wieder vorschnell ein Schwert anfassen. Du wirst sie in ihren Träumen verfolgen."

„Hoffen wir's." Nun kamen die beiden in den Thronsaal geschritten. Allen trug noch immer den Katzenmann auf der Schulter, was ihn zwar langsam zu ermüden schien, aber die Vorfreude auf Vans Gesicht hielt ihn offensichtlich aufrecht. Und Van...

Hitomi ertappte sich dabei, beinahe zu ersticken. Sie bekam kaum mit, wie Merle Van mit der unschuldigsten Miene begrüßte und fragte, wie die Kämpfe gewesen waren. Sie konnte nicht anders, als den jungen König anzustarren, der gerade mit den Schultern zuckte und sich auf dem Thron niederließ. Natürlich hatte sie sich vorgestellt, wie Van wohl inzwischen aussehen würde, aber sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass er ihren Idealvorstellungen so sehr gerecht werden würde. Sein Körperbau war etwas kräftiger als früher, aber nicht übertrieben muskulös und zeichnete sich unter dem leichten roten Hemd und der braunen Hose ab, die fast so aussahen wie die Kleidung, die er bei ihrer ersten Begegnung getragen hatte. Seine Hände wurden von weißen Handschuhen verdeckt, die sie vor dem harten Schwertgriff schützen sollten. Als er sie auszog und achtlos zur Seite warf, kamen kräftige Finger zum Vorschein. Das schwarze Haar war etwas länger als früher, erreichte allerdings die Schultern noch nicht und wirkte noch immer so unbändig wie damals. Und das Gesicht... es wirkte, als wäre kein Tag vergangen, vom bläulichen Bartansatz auf der Oberlippe abgesehen. Derselbe missmutige Ausdruck, weil er unterbrochen worden war, derselbe schmale Mund, dieselben braunroten Augen, die so voller Sehnsucht gewesen waren, als sie beide sich getrennt hatten... Hitomi merkte, dass ihr heiß wurde und das nicht wegen dem Vorhang.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass Hitomi außer Gefahr ist?", fragte er Allen, der den Gefangenen inzwischen abgelegt hatte. Hitomi schluckte, als ihr Mund trocken wurde. Die vertraute, wenn auch etwas tiefere Stimme... sie sprach von ihr.

„Ja, Van", antwortete Allen geduldig, während er sich die Stirn abwischte. „Sie war gesund, nachdem ich den Drachen getötet hatte."

Merle riss die Augen auf und sah den Ritter ungläubig an. „Ein Drache?", fragte sie. „Hat er Hitomi angegriffen? Schon wieder?" Nachdem der Ritter genickt hatte, warf das Katzenmädchen dem Vorhang einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, der „Davon hast du mir nichts erzählt!" auszudrücken schien. Van bemerkte nichts davon.

„Und wo ist sie jetzt?" Sein Blick war starr auf Allen gerichtet, der Merles Blick kurz gefolgt war und ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte.

„Am sichersten Ort, den du dir vorstellen kannst, Van", sagte er hintergründig. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie."

„Das ist es nicht", murmelte der König. „Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass du..."

„Ja?" Hitomi spürte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf stieg, als sie die Luft anhielt.

„... dass du sie hierher bringen würdest", beendete Van den Satz und sank etwas zusammen.

„Ach ja?"

„Van", warf Merle ein, die spürte, dass Allen sich nicht mehr lange an der Wahrheit vorbeimogeln konnte. „Da ist jemand, der dich gerne sprechen möchte."

„Er soll morgen kommen", entgegnete Van, der sich die Stirn rieb, mürrisch. „Ich bin nicht in Stimmung für eine Anhörung."

„Es ist sehr dringend, Majestät", beharrte Merle und ihre Stimme schwankte, als sie sich das Lachen verbeißen musste. „Diese Person möchte Farnelia um Schutz bitten."

Van stöhnte und sah Merle an. „Muss es jetzt sein?", fragte er genervt. Als seine Freundin eifrig nickte, seufzte er und setzte sich gerade hin. „Na schön, dann führ ihn herein."

„SIE ist bereits hier, Majestät", sagte Merle und versuchte, ihre Stimme neutral klingen zu lassen. Es gelang ihr nicht. „Dreh dich mal nach rechts."

Hitomis Herz raste, als Vans misstrauischer Blick den Vorhang traf, hinter dem sie sich versteckte. Im ersten Augenblick war sie wie gelähmt. Sie wollte hervortreten, wollte sich ihm zeigen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Dann, als sich seine Augen zusammenzogen, ballte sie die Fäuste und der Schmerz, als sich ihre Fingernägel in die Handflächen bohrten, brachte sie wieder zur Besinnung. Sie griff nach dem Vorhang und zog ihn mit einer langsamen Bewegung zur Seite. Obwohl ihr Herz ihr Kinn zu rammen drohte, lächelte sie.

„Hallo, Van", flüsterte sie, weil sie fürchtete, ihre Stimme würde sich überschlagen. Das war es. So oft hatte sie von diesem Moment geträumt und jetzt zitterte sie vor Anspannung.

Die Augen des jungen Mannes waren so weit aufgerissen, dass sie ihm aus dem Kopf zu fallen drohten und sein Mund stand ungläubig offen. Bis er diese beiden Worte hörte, hatte er sich offenbar geweigert, das Bild zu glauben, das er sah. Seine Hände umschlossen die Lehnen des Throns so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Hitomi?" Seine Stimme klang rau, aber das bemerkte er nicht einmal. Sein gesamtes Sein wurde momentan von der Gestalt beansprucht, die hinter dem Vorhang hervorgetreten war und ihn mit einem furchtsam-freudigen Ausdruck musterte. Obwohl er ernsthaft damit rechnete, den Verstand zu verlieren, konnte er seine Augen nicht von ihr losreißen. Hier stand er, der Grund so vieler schlafloser Nächte... und seine Fantasie gestand ihre Niederlage ein und hisste die weiße Flagge. Sie konnte sich nicht mit der Realität messen. Das braune Haar, noch immer kurz, aber zur Seite gekämmt, zum Schnitt des orangenfarbenen Kleides passend, welches ihre langen Beine verdeckte... die schlanken Arme, zur Hälfte davon verdeckt, die sich nervös vor ihrer enggeschnürten Taille kreuzten... der früher eher flache Oberkörper, der sie nun unverkennbar als erwachsene Frau auswies... und die großen, grasfarbenen Augen, welche die seinen noch immer nicht losgelassen hatten... die Augen... „Bist du...?"

„Es war eine lange Zeit, Van", sagte sie leise und setzte sich zögernd in Bewegung. Er fühlte, wie sein Körper die Kontrolle seines momentan überlasteten Gehirns abstreifte und eigenständig aufstand, seine Augen nicht von Hitomi nehmend. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er ihr entgegen. Sie trafen in der Mitte des Wegs zusammen und einige Augenblicke lang konnten sie nichts anderes tun als sich hilflos ansehen. Jeden Moment mussten Blitze vom einen zum anderen überspringen, so angespannt war die Situation. Selbst Merle und Allen klebten förmlich mit den Augen an diesem Bild und wagten nicht, sich zu rühren.

Schließlich war es nicht mehr auszuhalten. Van streckte vorsichtig seine Hand und sie tat es ihm gleich. Sie verschränkten sich, fühlten die schweißnasse Haut des anderen, genossen die Wärme, die davon ausging. Noch immer sahen sie sich an. Merle stöhnte. Das war ja nicht auszuhalten! Wenn sie noch länger so herumtrödelten, würden sie einen Herzinfarkt kriegen, bevor sie ein Wort gewechselt hatten!

Dann berührte Van Hitomis Wange, erzwungen sanft. Sie fühlte an der verspannten Haltung, wie sehr er sich zusammenreißen musste, um sie nicht auf der Stelle an sich zu reißen, mit beiden Händen zu umschlingen und seine Lippen fest auf die ihren zu pressen... sie hielt die Spannung nicht mehr aus!

„Van!"

„Hitomi!"

Er reagierte sofort, als sie sich ihm an den Hals warf, umfasste ihren Rücken mit beiden Händen, legte seine Wange auf ihre weichen Haare, schloss die Augen und genoss das bloße Gefühl ihrer Nähe. Sie presste ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, hielt ihre Arme so fest hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, als wollte sie ihn nie wieder gehen lassen. Keiner von ihnen hörte Merles triumphierendes Schnurren und Allens Stoßseufzer, beide lauschten einzig und allein dem Rhythmus, in dem das Blut durch den Körper des anderen pulsierte. Beide spürten, dass ihnen die Arme des anderen weh taten, aber es war ihnen egal. Hitomi begrüßte ihn als Gelegenheit, um ungeniert Tränen zu vergießen. Jedoch spürte auch sie, wie sich kleine feuchte Flecken in ihrem Haar ausbreiteten.

„Du bist wieder da." Vans Stimme klang gepresst. „Endlich... endlich..."

„Van..." Hitomi brachte nur noch ein Schluchzen zustande. „Ich..."

„Sag nichts." Van rieb seine Wange an ihrem Kopf und streichelte mit der linken Hand ihren Rücken. Sie genoss die Berührung, auch wenn sich ihre Haare aufstellten. Sein Körper roch intensiv nach Schweiß wegen der Kämpfe, aber sie dachte nicht daran, sich deswegen zu stören. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich, die Zeit möge anhalten.

„Ist das schön", hauchte Merle, die noch immer wie gebannt zusah. Sie sah dadurch fast wie früher aus – allerdings hätte sie früher vermutlich gefaucht und die beiden auseinander gerissen. Auch in ihren Augen standen große Tränen.

„Wir sollten sie allein lassen, Merle", flüsterte ihr Allen zu, jedoch nahm auch er die Blicke nicht von den vereinten Liebenden. In ihm tobten widerstrebende Gefühle. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm schrie gequält auf, als er Hitomi in Vans Armen sah, aber der Rest fühlte das Glück, das sie ausstrahlten und freute sich darüber. „Komm."

Merle drehte sich um und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, sagte aber nichts und nickte. Dann erst schien ihr die Gestalt aufzufallen, die Allen leise wieder hochhob und über seine Schulter legte. Diesmal lag das Gesicht des Katzenmannes vorn. Nachdem sie fünf Sekunden lang das Gesicht ihres Rassenmitglieds angestarrt hatte, runzelte Allen die Stirn. Er winkte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht und das brachte sie wieder zur Besinnung.

„Was ist?", fragte er amüsiert. „Gefällt er dir, Merle?"

Es überraschte ihn wirklich, aber Merle, die so oft über die Beziehungen von anderen scherzte (sie brachte sogar ihn und Serena in Verlegenheit und sie waren Geschwister!), tatsächlich errötete.

„Nein!", stieß sie schnell hervor und verriet alles. „Er wollte Hitomi umbringen! Ich wollte nur wissen... ob er sich im Kampf mit dir verletzt hat, das ist alles."

„Ah, ja", meinte Allen diplomatisch, gestattete sich aber ein Grinsen. DAS zumindest war er dem Katzenmädchen schuldig und es dankte ihm, indem sie ihn wütend ansah. Bevor sie ihn jedoch anfauchen konnte, legte er den Finger seiner freien Hand vor den Mund und deutete auf Van und Hitomi, die von all dem nichts mitbekommen hatten. Merle schluckte ihren Ärger hinunter und deutete mit dem Kopf ruckartig Richtung Ausgang. Als die beiden nebeneinander hinausgingen, bemerkte Allen dennoch die kurzen, verstohlenen Blicke, die Merle in seine Richtung warf, wenn sie glaubte, er merke es nicht.

Diesmal lächelte er aber nicht. Schließlich wusste er, was diesem Gefangenen bevorstand. Er hoffte, dass Merle den Katzenmann über Hitomis Anwesenheit schnell wieder vergaß, sonst würde sie ebenso unglücklich werden wie Van bisher. Vermutlich war es ohnehin nur eine kleine Schwärmerei, weil der Kerl der erste männliche Vertreter ihrer Rasse war, den sie sah. Und außerdem ein Killer, wie sie selbst gesagt hatte. Aber warum hatte er dann ein so schlechtes Gefühl?

Von alldem merkten Van und Hitomi nichts. Als sich Minuten später wieder voneinander lösten, waren sie erstaunt, allein im Thronsaal zu sein, aber im Grunde war es egal. Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten sie damit, ihre Geschichten zu erzählen. Aber es verging keine Minute, in der sie sich nicht in die Augen sahen.

Prinzessin Eries fühlte, dass dieses Gespräch unerfreulich werden würde. Aber es war nötig, sagte sie sich selbst, um sich Mut zu machen. Als daher jemand an ihre Tür klopfte, atmete sie tief ein und aus und sagte deutlich: „Herein."

Wie sie erwartet hatte, war Millerna es, welche die Tür öffnete. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war völlig undeutbar, aber sie schien nicht unbedingt begeistert zu sein, wieder mit ihrer Schwester zu reden. An der Hand führte sie Dryden, der offenbar geschlafen zu haben schien, denn er gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Nun, er hatte in den letzten Tagen viel gearbeitet. Eries gefiel es jedoch, dass Millerna so selbstverständlich Drydens Hand anfasste. In den ersten Monaten ihrer gemeinsamen Regentschaft hatte sie aus Trotz nicht einmal das zugelassen.

„Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid", verkündete sie ohne Umschweife und deutete auf die zwei Stühle, die am anderen Ende des Tisches standen. „Bitte setzt euch."

„Wieso hast du uns rufen lassen, Eries?", kam Millerna ohne Umschweife zur Sache. „Dryden wollte sich gerade ausruhen und ich musste meinen Ausritt wegen dir absagen! Du solltest uns wegen etwas Wichtigem gerufen haben!"

„Das habe ich", bestätigte Eries ruhig und ließ die sprühenden Blicke ihrer Schwester an sich abgleiten. Sie fragte sich manchmal, warum Millerna immer so... impulsiv war. Schließlich hatte sie die gleiche Ausbildung durchlaufen wie Marlene und Eries selbst. Vielleicht trug sie es ihr nur noch immer nach, dass sie ihr Arztstudium hatte abbrechen müssen. „Wenn Dryden wirklich so müde ist, solltet ihr euch endlich setzen."

„Also, was gibt's?", fragte Dryden und wischte sich die Müdigkeit aus den Augen. Ganz gelang es ihm nicht. Herrschen war ein Full-time-job, im Gegensatz zum Handel, bei dem man immerhin hie und da Pausen machen konnte. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor.

„Hat es vielleicht jemand auf unser Leben abgesehen?", wollte Millerna schnippisch wissen.

„So ist es", stimmte Eries völlig gelassen zu. „Deshalb möchte ich euch beiden vorschlagen, für einige Zeit aus Pallas zu verschwinden, bis die Hintermänner dieser Verschwörung enttarnt sind."

„Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen, Eries?", brauste Millerna auf. „Hier im Palast sind wir sicher vor Attentaten! Außerdem ist es gerade jetzt wichtig, in der Stadt zu bleiben, um die Kontrolle über die Menschen zu behalten!"

„Millerna hat Recht, Eries", mischte sich nun auch Dryden ein. Er sah zwar gefasster aus als seine Mitregentin, aber er schien auch nicht erfreut über Eries' Vorschlag zu sein. „Einige Asturier sind nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass wir die Armee dieses Kayd abgewiesen haben. Wenn wir jetzt gehen, sähe das für sie wie Flucht aus... und dann könnten sie vielleicht eine Revolte anzetteln."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst", entgegnete Eries. Sie hatte fast geahnt, dass die beiden so reagieren würden. Sie seufzte innerlich. Warum konnte im Leben eigentlich nichts einfach sein. „Und deshalb werde ich auch hier bleiben und die Dinge überwachen. Aber ihr müsst aus Pallas... eigentlich aus Asturia weg, sonst kann niemand für euer Leben garantieren."

„Monarchen sind immer in Gefahr", warf Millerna abfällig ein. „Warum sollte das jetzt schlimmer sein? Einige Leute waren auch nicht begeistert davon, dass wir nicht geheiratet haben, aber sie trachten uns nicht nach dem Leben."

„Diese Leute sind aber auch keine Händler, die Waffen an unsere Armee liefern", versetzte Eries scharf. Allmählich verlor selbst sie die Geduld. Millernas beharrliche Weigerung war schon kindisch! „Und keine Fürsten, die durch den Frieden die Möglichkeit verloren haben, die Zaibachdörfer an ihrer Grenze zu überfallen! Ich sauge mir das nicht aus den Fingern, Millerna, sondern weil ich wirklich Angst um euch habe!"

„Händler? Fürsten?" Dryden horchte auf. „Das hört sich sehr nach einer Gruppe an, die ich momentan im Auge habe. Sie haben ein Kartell gegründet, oder?"

Eries war etwas überrascht, aber sie nickte. „Ja, aber das ist nur Tarnung. Ich habe einen Spion unter ihren Helfershelfern und sie haben vor, dich und Millerna abzusetzen – oder Schlimmeres – um den Krieg mit Zaibach wieder aufnehmen zu können."

„Hast du Beweise dafür, dass wir umgebracht werden sollen, Eries?", wollte Millerna immer noch misstrauisch wissen. Aber offenbar schien sie ihr nun doch etwas Glauben zu schenken.

„Dieser Spion, von dem ich euch erzählte, hat eine Sitzung dieses Kartells belauscht", erklärte Eries. „Dabei hat er von einem Plan erfahren, mit dem diese Verräter Pallas übernehmen wollen. Sie haben zwei Morphe angeheuert, die euch töten und euren Platz einnehmen und Zaibach den Krieg erklären sollen."

„Morphe?" Dryden riss die Augen auf. „Die sind doch unglaublich teuer! Und hat dein Spion diese Morphe auch gesehen?"

„Ja", bestätigte Eries. „Zwei der Diener im Raum verwandelten sich plötzlich, als einer der Kaufleute ein Zeichen gab. Es waren Morphe. Und sie können jederzeit in Gestalt eines unserer Bediensteten in den Palast eindringen."

„Ist dieser Spion auch vertrauenswert?" Langsam wurde Millernas Misstrauen fast krankhaft. 

Eries warf wütend die Arme hoch. „Beim Drachenvolk, ja!", rief sie aus. „Was muss ich eigentlich noch tun, damit du mir vertraust, Millerna? Ich verbürge mich mit meinem Leben dafür, dass das eure in Gefahr ist, wenn ihr nicht schnellstens abreist!"

„Wenn diese Verräter Morphe haben, sind sie tatsächlich gefährlich, Millerna", überlegte nun auch Dryden. Er rieb sich sein wie immer schlechtrasiertes Kinn. „Bevor diese beiden nicht unschädlich gemacht sind, hat Eries Recht. Wir müssen abreisen."

„Dryden!", rief Millerna wütend. Sie funkelte ihn an. „Du auch noch? Wenn wir jetzt aus Pallas verschwinden, wird es aussehen wie eine Flucht! Wir müssen hier bleiben, damit das Volk weiß, dass wir keine Angst haben! Nur dann wird es uns unterstützen!"

„Was nützt uns die Unterstützung des Volkes, wenn wir tot sind?", entgegnete er ungewöhnlich heftig. Millerna zuckte zurück. Normalerweise war Dryden in ihrer Gegenwart ausgesucht höflich und zurückhaltend, seit er ihr gestanden hatte, dass er sie liebte. Jetzt allerdings wirkte er fast wie der aufbrausende Van. „Gegen Morphe können wir nichts ausrichten, Millerna! Sie können jederzeit zuschlagen und sind praktisch nicht aufzuspüren! Und ich will nicht, dass du... dass wir sterben nur wegen eines Throns!"

Millerna war der Versprecher im letzten Satz natürlich aufgefallen, denn sie sah Dryden sehr nachdenklich an. Aber sie sagte nichts mehr. Der ehemalige Händler verfluchte sich. Natürlich wollte er, dass sich Millerna in ihn verliebte... aber mit solch tölpelhaften Versprechern sah er aus wie ein liebeskranker Idiot!

„Hast du auch schon ein Ziel ausgewählt, in das wir reisen sollen?", fragte er Eries, um das peinliche Schweigen zu überbrücken.

„Ja", antwortete diese. „Selbstverständlich. Ich glaube, ihr solltet sofort einen Staatsbesuch bei König Van in Farnelia machen."

„Wieso gerade Van?", fragte Millerna verwundert. „Wäre Chid nicht viel naheliegender? Schließlich wäre die Reise kürzer und er ist außerdem ein naher Verwandter."

„Aber in Farnelia ist gerade jemand angekommen, der euren Besuch rechtfertigt", wandte Eries ein und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Ich vermute sogar, dass es beleidigend wäre, wenn ihr nicht auf der Stelle aufbrecht."

„Von wem zum Teufel sprichst du?", wollte Millerna wissen und sie funkelte ihre Schwester an. „Raus mit der Sprache! Geheimnisse krämen kannst du später!"

„Gestern kam eine Brieftaube von Herzog Chid persönlich hier an", teilte Eries den beiden mit. Sie genoss die angespannten Gesichter. „Darin unterrichtet er König Van, dass in Kürze Hitomi Kanzaki in Farnelia eintreffen wird."

„Hitomi?", riefen Millerna und Dryden simultan. „Was macht sie denn hier?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", teilte Eries bedauernd mit. „Aber es ist die perfekte Gelegenheit abzureisen, ohne das Vertrauen im Volk zu verlieren. Und während ihr die beiden besucht, kann ich aus Freid einen Mönch kommen lassen, der die Morphe aufspürt."

„Das klingt gut", stimmte Dryden zu. „Also gut, ich bin einverstanden."

„Hitomi", murmelte Millerna. „Endlich ist sie wieder da." Dann erst bemerkte sie, dass Eries und Dryden sie erwartungsvoll ansahen. „Natürlich reisen wir! Das hättest du uns ruhig gleich sagen können, Eries!"

„Aber dann wäre die Diskussion nicht so spannend geworden", entgegnete die ältere Frau lächelnd. „Lass mir doch meinen Spaß."

„Komm jetzt, Millerna", beeilte sich Dryden zu sagen, als er sah, dass sich das Gesicht der jungen Frau schon wieder verfinsterte. „Wir sollten sehr bald abreisen, damit Eries mit ihren Vorbereitungen beginnen kann. Gehen wir."

„Gute Reise, ihr beiden", rief Eries ihnen hinterher, als die beiden zur Tür gingen. Bevor Millerna sie allerdings schloss, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und widerstrebende Gefühle kämpften auf ihrem Gesicht. Schließlich rang sie sich dazu durch.

„Sei vorsichtig, Eries", sagte sie. „Geh keine unnötigen Risiken ein."

Die Prinzessin sah überrascht hoch, aber Millerna war bereits durch die Tür geschlüpft und hatte sie lautstark geschlossen. Dann lächelte sie und wandte sich wieder ihren Papieren zu. Manchmal überraschte ihre kleine Schwester sie noch immer.

„Ausgezeichnet, Van", beglückwünschte Allen den König von Farnelia. „Mein Kompliment an deinen Koch." Er schob seinen Teller zur Seite und grinste, als er bemerkt hatte, dass Van nur halb auf seine Worte geachtet hatte. Sein Blick ruhte noch immer auf – nun, das war wohl offensichtlich.

„Ja, ich bin ganz zufrieden mit ihm", stimmte der junge Monarch abwesend zu. Er hatte Hitomi noch einmal im Palast herumgeführt, diesmal aber in aller Ruhe und war schließlich mit ihr zusammen beim Abendessen erschienen. Viel gegessen hatten beide nicht. Merle, die neben den beiden Turteltäubchen saß, übrigens auch nicht.

Allen betrachtete das junge Katzenmädchen sorgenvoll. Merle sah zwar immer wieder zu Van und Hitomi hinüber und grinste über deren Abwesenheit. Auch hatte sie während des Essens hie und da mit den beiden oder Allen selbst geplaudert. Dennoch war kein einziges ihrer scherzhaften Kommentare gefallen, die bei einem solchen Ereignis eigentlich unvermeidbar sein sollten. Und auch beim Essen hatte sie einige Male einen entrückten Blick gehabt, so wie Van, wenn er manchmal auf dem Dach des Palastes gelegen war.

Es bestand nun leider kein Zweifel mehr: Merle hatte sich verliebt.

Allen fluchte innerlich. Es konnte nicht gut gehen. Der Katzenmann hätte Hitomi kaltblütig ermordet, wenn er nicht eingeschritten wäre. Er stand auf Seiten von jemand, der zu ihren Feinden zählte. Und selbst wenn er alles gestand, durfte er bestenfalls damit rechnen, mehrere Jahre, wenn nicht sein ganzes Leben im Gefängnis zu verbringen. Aber er hatte ja selbst schon viele Male erfahren müssen, dass die Liebe sich nicht um Logik oder gar Vernunft scherte. Er musste mit Merle reden. Aber sollte er ihr nicht zumindest noch eine Nacht Zeit lassen, um sich über ihre Gefühle klar zu werden? Manchmal merkten die Leute es selbst als letzter, wenn sie verliebt waren.

„Van, hast du Hitomi eigentlich schon den „Grünen Drachen" gezeigt?", fragte er.

„Den Grünen Drachen?", fragte Hitomi verwirrt. „Was ist das denn?"

„So nennen die Leute aus Farnelia Escaflowne", erklärte Merle, während sie einen weiteren Bissen nahm. Offenbar merkte ihr Körper, dass ihm die gewohnte Nahrungsmenge vorenthalten wurde, auch wenn ihr Kopf es als unwichtig schimpfte. „Er ist in den letzten Jahren nämlich fast völlig von Pflanzen überwuchert worden. Die Leute denken, dass er so viel schöner aussieht als vorher." Sie kicherte mit einem Seitenblick auf Van und Hitomi. „Außerdem ist der Platz dort oben oft besucht. Nachts scheint der Mond dort nämlich sehr hell. Anscheinend treffen dort immer wieder völlig zufällig zur gleichen Zeit Jungen und Mädchen zusammen, um die Sterne zu bewundern."

Hitomi sah Van erwartungsvoll an. „Van, ich habe plötzlich Heimweh nach der Erde", teilte sie dem Jungen mit. „Ich muss sie unbedingt ansehen, sonst kann ich heute bestimmt nicht schlafen."

„Ist das heute denn nötig?", schnurrte Merle leise und Allen grinste, als Hitomi etwas errötete. Vielleicht hatte er sich in Merle doch getäuscht. Van allerdings blieb ruhig.

„Ich erinnere mich da an ein Mädchen, dass sehr oft aufs Dach kam, um sich die Sterne anzusehen", teilte er dem Katzenmädchen mit. „Und zwar genau dann, wenn ich auch draußen war. Nur dann, um genau zu sein. Ist das nicht seltsam?"

Allen verbarg ein kurzes Lachen hinter der Hand, als Merle kurz fauchte. Ihre braune Haut schien etwas dunkler zu werden. Irgendwie war dieses Mädchen nie ganz erwachsen geworden. Aber vielleicht war das gar nichts Schlechtes.

„Nun, ich kann es nicht verantworten, wenn du deine erste Nacht im neuen Farnelia nicht in guter Erinnerung behältst", wandte sich Van an Hitomi, hob ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie. „Wir werden heute noch den Grünen Drachen besuchen."

„Warum geht ihr nicht gleich?", schlug Allen vor. „Es wird ohnehin ziemlich spät werden, bis ihr wieder hier seid."

„Gute Idee", stimmte Hitomi unternehmungslustig zu. „Los, Van, komm."

Die beiden verließen Hand in Hand den Raum. Merle sah ihnen nach, während Allen sie beobachtete. Vielleicht sollte er trotzdem einige Dinge andeuten, nur für alle Fälle. Vielleicht mussten sie ein wirklich ernstes Gespräch dann gar nicht halten. Als Merle sich wieder dem inzwischen kalten Essen zuwandte, entdeckte sie sein Starren.

„Was ist?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Du hast heute ziemlich wenig gegessen, Merle", bemerkte er ernst. „Ich mache mir ein bisschen Sorgen um dich."

„Ich habe nur Van und Hitomi beobachtet", behauptete sie scharf und schob einen Bissen in den Mund. „Ist das verboten?"

„Dann hätten die beiden aber außerhalb des Fensters in der Luft sitzen müssen", stellte Allen trocken fest. „Dorthin hast du nämlich oft gesehen."

„Na und?", fauchte das Mädchen feindselig. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Nur, dass du dir über deine Gefühle klar werden solltest, Merle", teilte er ihr mit. Er schloss die Augen und stand auf. „Bitte denk daran, auf was du dich einlassen würdest."

„Von wem redest du?" Nun klang auch Schmerz in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie wusste, dass er kaum Chancen hatte, jemals wieder die Sonne zu sehen. O je.

„Das weißt du genau", sagte er und wandte sich zur Tür. „Bitte überlege dir genau, ob du deinen Gefühlen nachgeben solltest. Manchmal entstehen dadurch mehr Probleme, als du ahnst. Glaub mir, ich weiß Bescheid." Damit verließ er den Raum.

Merle starrte auf ihr Essen. Plötzlich war ihr der ganze Hunger vergangen.

„Van", fragte Hitomi schüchtern, als sie vor die Tore des Palastes traten. Als der König von Farnelia sie erwartungsvoll ansah, redete sie weiter: „Ich möchte Farnelia gerne einmal bei Nacht sehen. Meinst du, es wäre möglich, dass wir... zu Escaflowne fliegen?"

Einen Moment lang legte sich ein Schatten über sein Gesicht. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er seine Flügel nicht gern zeigte. Seine Mutter hatte ihn gebeten, sie vor den Menschen zu verbergen. Aber dann wischte er die Zweifel beiseite, als er ihrem Blick begegnete.

„Na schön", beschied er und legte auch seine zweite Hand auf die ihre. „Das soll mein Willkommensgeschenk an dich sein. Aber ich hoffe, das ist nicht nur ein Trick von dir, um mich nackt zu sehen. Dadurch könnten Gerüchte in der Stadt entstehen."

Er lächelte, als Hitomi errötete und ihn knuffte. „Van!", rief sie empört.

Nun lachte er und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Als er es abnahm, drehte sich Hitomi rasch weg. Es war ja nicht so, dass sein Körper es nicht wert wäre, um ihn anzusehen. Auch nicht, dass sie ihn nicht sehen wollte, aber... nun ja... Plötzlich fühlte sie sich von hinten umarmt.

„Wenn du nicht hinunterfallen willst, musst du dich schon umdrehen und dich festhalten", flüsterte ihr Van ins Ohr. „Oder ist dir das peinlich?"

Das regte allerdings ihren Zorn an. Sie reckte das Kinn hoch und drehte sich bewusst langsam um. Sie sah Van fest in die Augen und schloss ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Von wegen! Wir können los."

Van nickte, spannte kurz seine Muskeln an und fuhr seine Flügel aus. Es war beeindruckend, selbst wenn Hitomi es nicht zum ersten Mal sah. Diesmal wirkte es allerdings noch besser als all die anderen Male, was zum einen daran lag, dass es Nacht war und die weißen Federn im Licht der zwei Monde besonders hell schienen. Und zum anderen, dass sie nun viel näher an ihnen war als die anderen Male zuvor. Sie zog sich enger an Van heran, als er mit einem kräftigen Schwung einige Zentimeter in die Höhe stieg und er festigte seinen Griff um ihren Rücken. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz lauter zu pochen begann.

„Keine Angst", flüsterte er. „Ich lasse dich schon nicht fallen."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete sie und entspannte sich, während Van höher und höher stieg, bis Farnelia nur noch als Lichtermeer unter ihnen sichtbar war. Sie drehte den Kopf, um die Silhouetten der Häuser genauer sehen zu können und war erfreut, dass es anders aussah als die kalten Lichter einer Großstadt wie Tokio. Diese Lichter wirkten lebendiger, auch wenn die Straßen verlassen waren. Sie ließ den Blick nicht von der Stadt, während sich Van mit ihr immer schneller von ihr entfernte.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Van. Man merkte an seiner etwas angestrengten Stimme, dass ihn Hitomis Gewicht nicht unberührt ließ, aber er versuchte, es nicht durchklingen zu lassen.

„Es sieht aus wie das Farnelia, das ich kennen gelernt habe", antwortete Hitomi. „Aber da hatte ich nie Gelegenheit, es bei Nacht zu bewundern. Es ist eine sehr schöne Stadt, Van. Aber kann es sein, dass die Stadtmauern dicker sind als früher?"

„Ja", antwortete er. „Ich will nicht noch einmal so überrascht werden wie damals."

Hitomi schauderte, als sie an den Angriff der unsichtbaren Zaibacher Guymelefs zurückdachte. Die Verteidiger der Stadt hatten keine Chance gehabt und waren gnadenlos niedergemacht worden. In den ersten Nächten danach hatte sie Alpträume deswegen gehabt.

„Die Guymelefs waren unsichtbar, Van", entgegnete sie behutsam. „Ihr konntet nichts dagegen tun, um es zu verhindern."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete er. „Aber es schmerzt trotzdem."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. Ein solches Eingeständnis hatte sie nicht von ihm erwartet, eher einen kleinen Ausbruch von Wut, so wie früher. Van schien wirklich weiser geworden zu sein. Sie fühlte, dass tief in ihm noch der Zorn brodelte, aber er ließ nicht mehr zu, dass er sein Urteilsvermögen beeinträchtigte. Er war erwachsen geworden. Hitomi legte ihre Wange an die seine.

„Kein Wutausbruch, Van?", fragte sie amüsiert. „Nicht mal ein ganz kleiner? Ich frage mich, ob ich nicht in den falschen Armen liege. Bist du wirklich sicher, ob du Van Farnel bist?"

Er schnaubte leise. „Du hast Recht", erwiderte er. „Ich bin nicht der Van Farnel, der damals aus Farnelia floh, als die Zaibacher angriffen. Ich habe nur seinen Platz eingenommen, als es galt, ein Königreich neu aufzubauen und hatte eigentlich gehofft, du merkst den Unterschied nicht."

„Nun, würdest du mich dann beim Grünen Drachen absetzen, damit ich auf den richtigen Van warten kann?", fragte sie zuckersüß. „Wir sind dort verabredet, weißt du?"

„Ach, tatsächlich?", fragte er ironisch. „Darf ich mit dir warten? Wir sind übrigens fast da. Ich muss ihm unbedingt sagen, dass man einem impulsiven Kind wie ihm niemals ein Königreich anvertrauen sollte!"

„Ach, so schlecht war er gar nicht", neckte Hitomi, während sie Ausschau hielt, Tatsächlich, dort kam eine Lichtung im Wald in Sicht, auf der ein sehr großes Objekt an einigen Stellen das Mondlicht metallisch widerspiegelte. „Wenn man davon absah, dass er keine Manieren hatte, wenn es um hilflose Frauen ging, die er gegen ihren Willen in fremde Welten entführt hatte."

„Sehr witzig", brummte Van. „Achtung, ich lande jetzt."

Sie setzten sanft auf und Van nahm den einen Arm von ihrem Rücken, damit sie sich umdrehen und Escaflowne, den Drachenguymelef und Schutzgott von Farnelia bewundern konnte. Den anderen Arm ließ er allerdings an ihrem Rücken und auch sie tat dasselbe. Der Drache war noch immer sehr beeindruckend, auch wenn das rosa Licht des dritten Energisten, in dem das Herz des Erddrachen ruhte, nun erloschen war. Es barg die Kraft eines Drachen vereint mit dem Blut Vans und der Junge hatte dadurch die damals noch in die Schule gehende Hitomi kennen gelernt, als er buchstäblich aus dem Nichts erschienen war und sie damit um einen Kuss von Amano brachte. Hitomi lehnte ihren Kopf an Vans Schulter. Nun war sie froh, dass es so gekommen war.

„Er sieht tatsächlich wie ein toter Drache aus, der von der Natur zurückgeholt wurde", bestätigte sie, während sie die unzähligen Pflanzenarten betrachtet, welchen den Guymelef aus Ispano in fünf Jahren überwuchert hatten. Vermutlich hatten einige Gärtner aus Farnelia auch Anteil daran, aber Van hatte offensichtlich nichts dagegen, dass die stärkste Waffe seines Landes nun der Treffpunkt für Pärchen war.

„Aber er ist ständig bereit, das Land aufs Neue zu verteidigen", entgegnete Van und wie aufs Stichwort erstrahlte der erloschene Energist auf der Brust des Guymelefs. Er war der einzige Teil auf der Brust des Kampfroboters, auf dem keine einzige Pflanze Fuß gefasst hatte. „Aber wolltest du nicht eigentlich den Mond der Illusionen bewundern? Der ist da oben."

Hitomi drehte den Kopf, als Van mit der freien Hand zum Himmel deutete. Neben dem Mond, der auch von der Erde sichtbar war, lag noch eine weitere leuchtende Kugel, die Erde, ihre Heimat. Aber nun war sie wieder hier auf Gaia. Und im Gegensatz zu ihrem ersten Besuch verspürte sie kaum Heimweh. Eine Weile lang standen sie einfach da und blickten in wortloser Eintracht zu den Gestirnen auf. Dann regte sich Van wieder.

„Hitomi?" Sie konnte es nicht beschwören, aber klang er nicht unsicher. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich, Van."

Er zögerte etwas. So kannte sie den selbstsicheren Van gar nicht. „Wärst... wärst du auch dann wieder nach Gaia zurückgekehrt, wenn du nicht in Gefahr gewesen wärst?"

Hitomi biss sich auf die Lippe. Diese Frage hatte sie sich selbst schon gestellt, auf dem Weg von Freid hierher. „Ich weiß es nicht, Van", gestand sie leise und legte ihre Hand auf die seine. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber... ich bin deswegen nicht unglücklich."

Wieder sagte er eine Weile lang nichts, aber er stellte sich wortlos hinter sie und legte seine Arme um sie. Sanft zog er Hitomi an sich heran. Ihm musste etwas kalt sein, denn seine Flügel, schneeweiß leuchtend wie die beiden Monde, zitterten in Abendwind. Aber er zeigte nichts davon. Hitomi schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn. Wenn Mutter mich jetzt so sehen konnte, dachte sie belustigt. In den Armen eines Engels. Sie würde vermutlich in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Dann muss ich diesem Drachen und seinem Herrn also dankbar sein", verkündete Van schließlich. „Auch wenn sie meine Feinde sind, haben sie mir etwas zurückgegeben, was fünf Jahre Frieden nicht vermochten."

Sanft drehte er Hitomi zu sich herum und sag sie mit einem verklärten Lächeln an. Hitomi konnte sich nicht aus dem Blick des jungen Gottes, den er momentan darzustellen schien, nicht entziehen – nicht, dass sie es überhaupt wollte. So lange habe ich gewartet, schien das Funkeln in seinen auszudrücken. Und ich bin mir noch immer genauso sicher wie damals.

„Ich liebe dich, Hitomi", flüsterte der König von Farnelia, als fürchtete er, ein lautes Wort würde sie verschrecken.

„Van..." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch. „Ich liebe dich auch. Ich..." An diesem Punkt wurde sie unterbrochen, weil Van sanft ihr Kinn anhob. Seine Stimme klang nun viel sicherer und das Glänzen seiner Augen stand dem der Monde in nichts nach.

„Schhhhh", machte er. „Kein Wort mehr."

Dann küsste er sie. Kein zarter, schüchterner Kuss, wie sie beinahe erwartet hatte, sondern mit aller Sicherheit, dass er nun tat, was er schon seit Jahren wollte. Seine ausgebreiteten Flügel schlangen sich um sie beide, hüllten sie ein und zogen sie noch näher an ihn. Anfangs war Hitomi etwas verschreckt durch seine Zielstrebigkeit, aber schließlich war sie es, deren Zunge als erste durch seine Lippen brach, seine Zähne streifte, ihr Gegenstück fand, sich an ihr rieb –

Die weite, verbrannte Ebene. Die schwarzverfärbten Häuser. Der Gestank verkohltem Fleisches und geschmolzener Erde. Das schwache Glitzern der beiden Monde am Himmel. Hitomi erschrak bis ins Mark, als hinter Van plötzlich eine zweite Gestalt stand, die ihn von hinten umarmte. Van ließ es willig geschehen, dass seine Flügel an denen der Frau seines Volkes streiften. Sein Blick, den er Hitomi zuwarf, war ausdruckslos. Keine Liebe. Keine Gefühle angesichts des Mädchens vom Mond der Illusionen. Nur Teilnahmslosigkeit. Kalte Leere in seinen Augen.

„Nein!", schrie sie. „Das ist nicht wirklich!" Sie hielt sich den Kopf.

„Aber bald wird es wirklich sein, Seherin!" Die Stimme der Frau vom Drachenvolk klang hämisch und triumphierend. Ihre Arme zogen Van an sich heran, während ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter lag. „Bald wird Van zu mir kommen, wie es sein sollte und du kannst nichts dagegen tun! Du wirst mit deiner verfluchten Rasse untergehen!"

Hitomi hörte das Grollen des Drachen hinter sich, aber sie war von diesem Anblick vor ihr viel zu gefangen, um sich danach umzusehen. Sie achtete auch nicht auf das Geräusch, als der Drache Luft für seinen Angriff einsog, weil sie entsetzt beobachten musste, wie die Unbekannte ihren Van, ihren Liebsten auf die Wange küsste – und er es böse grinsend zuließ. Sie konnte die Augen gerade noch unter den Händen verbergen, als das tödliche Feuer sie von hinten traf.

„Hitomi!"

Vans überbesorgte Stimme und sein beharrliches Schütteln sorgte dafür, dass sie schließlich die Augen wieder aufschlug. Verwirrt blickte sie ihn einige Sekunden lang an.

„Hitomi! Was ist mit dir?" Van war der Panik nahe. „Du bist plötzlich steif geworden und zu Boden gefallen."

„Mit mir ist... alles in Ordnung, Van", behauptete sie und setzte sich auf. Sie konnte ihm nicht erzählen, was sie gerade gesehen hatte. Nicht, bevor sie wusste, wer diese Frau war.

„Du hattest wieder eine Vision?", vermutete er und half ihr beim Aufstehen.

„Ja", gab sie zu und sah weg. „Bitte, Van... frag mich jetzt nicht. Flieg uns bitte wieder zurück in den Palast."

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wollte der Herrscher von Farnelia widersprechen, aber dann nickte er und nahm sie wortlos in die Arme. Während des Heimflugs sprachen sie kein Wort mehr, aber Vans bloße Gegenwart tröstete Hitomi etwas. Wer auch immer diese Draconierin war... sie würde dafür bezahlen, dass sie Vans und ihren ersten Kuss gestört hatte!

In der nächsten Folge...

_Van, Merle, Hitomi und Allen führen das erste Verhör mit dem Katzenmann... er beschimpft Merle als Verräterin an ihrem Volk... die Botschafter melden ihrer Herrin ihre Erfolge... Van ringt sich dazu durch, mit Hitomi zu sprechen... er belauscht ein Gespräch zwischen ihr und Allen und hält sie daraufhin für schwanger... voller Zorn fliegt er davon..._

_Titel: Fatales Missverständnis_


	7. Fatales Missverständnis

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 7 – Fatales Missverständnis

Ist es nur ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? Nachdem Merle mich durch halb Farnelia geschleppt hat, sehen Van und ich uns endlich wieder. Gleichzeitig sieht das Katzenmädchen den gefangenen Katzenmenschen, der mich töten wollte und scheint von ihm sehr angetan zu sein. Allen ist über diese Schwärmerei besorgt. Gleichzeitig rät Prinzessin Eries Millerna und Dryden, Asturia aufgrund von Attentätern zu verlassen. Mich und Van stört das nicht. Wir verleben einige sehr romantische Momente an Escaflownes „Grab", bis ich plötzlich eine weitere Vision erlebe...

Hitomi hatte schlecht geschlafen in der restlichen Nacht. Immer hatten die gehässigen Worte der Drachenfrau und vor allem Vans kalte Augen sie hochschrecken lassen. Dementsprechend müde sah sie aus, als sie neben Van die Treppenstufen hinunterstieg. Er achtete darauf, in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben, um sie nötigenfalls auffangen zu können, achtete jedoch darauf, sie nicht zu berühren. Aber sein besorgter Blick sprach Bände. Hitomi war ihm jedoch sehr dankbar, dass er sie nicht drängte. Sie schenkte ihm dafür ein mattes Lächeln.

Allen, der hinter ihnen ging, wusste zwar nicht, was vorgefallen war, aber er war zu taktvoll, um sie zu fragen. Allerdings zeichnete sich die Neugierde auch auf seinem Gesicht deutlich ab. Hitomi war aber der Ansicht, dass ihn das, was gestern vorgefallen war, nichts anging, ebenso wenig wie Merle. Das Katzenmädchen schien seltsam aufgeregt zu sein, während es hinter dem Ritter des Himmels die feuchten Stufen hinuntertappte. Es lag wohl daran, dass sie das erste Mal einem männlichen Exemplar ihrer Rasse begegnet war, vermutete Hitomi.

Aber sie hatte jetzt andere Sorgen als Merles Hormone. Allen hatte den Gefangenen in einem Kerker unter dem Palast untergebracht und ihn strengstens bewachen lassen. Man wusste schließlich nie, was ein Feind noch für Asse im Ärmel hatte. Der Katzenmann hatte bis jetzt jedenfalls keinen Ausbruchsversuch unternommen, sich noch nicht einmal an die Wächter gewandt, um zu erfahren, wo er war. Entweder war er zu stolz, um danach zu fragen oder es interessierte ihn nicht, was mit ihm geschah. Beides waren keine günstigen Vorraussetzungen für ein Verhör.

Dennoch – oder vielleicht auch von ihrer Vision aufgeschreckt – hatte Van beschlossen, den Katzenmenschen heute über seine Situation aufzuklären. Zunächst hatte Allen gebeten, nur mit ihm zu gehen, woraufhin sich Merle angeblich aufgeregt hatte. Nun, das an sich wäre ja nichts besonderes, aber anscheinend hatte sie einige Argumente vortragen können, warum auch sie mitkommen sollte, als hätte sie sich länger auf dieses Gespräch vorbereitet. Zum Beispiel hatte sie angeführt, dass der Gefangene in der Nähe einer Artgenossin vielleicht gesprächiger werden würde. Hitomi schließlich war auf Vans Bitte hin mitgekommen. Er hatte behauptet, den Gefangenen demoralisieren zu wollen, indem er ihm zeigte, dass sie nun in Sicherheit war, aber Hitomi wusste, was er wirklich dachte. Er wollte in ihrer Nähe sein, falls sie eine neuerliche Vision hatte.

Als sie zum schweren, hölzernen Tor kamen, das den Katzenmann vom Rest der Welt trennte, verbeugten sich die grimmig drein sehenden Wachen sofort vor dem König und traten zur Seite. Van nickte, trat vor und wartete, bis die Wächter die Riegel gelöst und die Tür geöffnet hatten.

„Wartet hier draußen!", wies er die beiden an. „Aber behaltet den Kerl im Auge, während wir drinnen sind."

Dann traten sie ein. Zunächst fiel Hitomi nur der Gestank von verfaulendem Stroh auf. Sie rümpfte die Nase. Und da sollte noch jemand etwas gegen die Gefängnisse bei ihr zuhause sagen. Allerdings gestand sie Van zu, dass der Gefangene immerhin eine Bank zum Sitzen und Schlafen hatte, auch wenn er mit einer gusseisernen Kette an die Wand gefesselt war. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Trotz Vans und Allens Begleitung war ihr nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken gewesen, sich diesem Gegner zu nähern, der sich blitzschnell bewegen konnte.

Der Katzenmann sah ihnen mit Interesse und Misstrauen entgegen. Er musterte alle vier Ankömmlinge einige Sekunden lang, dann sah er wieder zur Wand und ignorierte sie nach Kräften. Van schürzte ärgerlich die Lippen.

„Du!", rief er. „Wie ist dein Name?"

Eisiges Schweigen. Van wollte schon sein Schwert ziehen, aber Allen hielt ihn davon ab.

„Weißt du, wo du hier bist?", fragte er den Gefangenen. Dieser ignorierte auch ihn, aber man konnte sehen, dass sich seine großen Ohren bewegten. Er hoffte dennoch auf eine Antwort. „Du bist im Königreich Farnelia. Dieser Mann hier", sprach der Ritter weiter und legte seinen Arm auf Vans Schulter, „ist König Van Farnel. Er hat die Macht dich freizulassen und dich zu töten – je nachdem, wie du dich verhältst."

„Na und?", fragte der Katzenmann gleichgültig. Jedenfalls schien es so. „Dann tötet mich doch. Das ändert nichts an eurem Schicksal."

Hitomis Blick verdüsterte sich. Schicksal... sie hasste dieses Wort!

„Welchem Schicksal?", verlangte Van sofort zu wissen.

„Eurem Tod." Keine Regung im Gesicht und die Stimme klang entspannt. „Alle, die sich der Herrin nicht anschließen, werden sterben."

„Wer ist deine Herrin?", fragte Hitomi weiter. „Und warum wolltest du mich töten?"

Jetzt sah der Katzenmann sie an. Seine rötlichen Augen waren völlig frei von Gefühlen. Das überzeugte sie mehr als alles andere davon, dass er sie nur zu töten versucht hatte, weil er den Befehl dazu erhalten hatte. „Die Herrin trug es mir auf", war alles, was er sagte. „Du solltest Gaia nicht erreichen, Seherin."

„Nun, dann hast du versagt", triumphierte Van. „Hitomi ist hier und sie ist in Sicherheit. Deine Herrin, wer immer sie auch ist, wird sie nicht in die Hände bekommen."

„Glaubt doch, was ihr wollt", antwortete der Katzenmann lächelnd und schloss die Augen. „Schon bald werdet ihr eines Besseren belehrt werden."

„Verdammt noch mal, drück dich endlich etwas klarer aus!" Wieder legte er seine Hand auf den Schwertgriff, aber Hitomi hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein, Van", sagte sie eindringlich. „Keine Gewalt – bitte."

„Das war dumm, Seherin", ließ der Katzenmann vernehmen. „Ohne Gewalt werdet ihr nichts aus mir herausbringen."

„Lass es, Van", schloss sich nun auch Allen Hitomis Meinung an. „Er will dich nur dazu bringen, ihn töten zu lassen. Wir können ja später auf dieses Angebot zurückkommen." Hitomi schauderte, als sie den kalten Unterton in der Stimme hörte. Allen meinte es ernst. Er wandte sich wieder an den Gefangenen. „Was kannst du uns sonst noch sagen?"

„Unterwerft euch meiner Herrin, wenn sie kommt", empfahl dieser. „Und sie wird kommen. Mehr erfahrt ihr nicht. Und jetzt lasst mich allein."

„Van", erklang auf einmal Merles Stimme hinter den anderen. Das Katzenmädchen hatte bisher nichts anderes getan, als der Unterhaltung zu lauschen und den Gefangenen zu mustern. Hitomi fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie nicht einmal eingegriffen hatte, als der Katzenmann Van so abfällig behandelt hatte. Höchst ungewöhnlich. „Lass mich mit ihm reden", bat das Katzenmädchen."

Der König von Farnelia wirkte unschlüssig, dafür sah der Gefangene wieder auf. Und diesmal konnte Hitomi in seinen Augen Wut aufblitzen sehen. Kannte er Merle etwa?

„Verschwinde, Verräterin!", grollte er. „Ich will mit dir nichts zu schaffen haben!"

Das Katzenmädchen prallte zurück, als habe er sie geschlagen. Pure Bestürzung war auf ihren Zügen zu lesen. Van nutzte Hitomis Abwesenheit, die Merle sorgenvoll betrachtete, um sein Schwert endgültig zu ziehen und es dem Gefangenen an die Kehle zu halten. Beide beschossen sich mit eisigen Blicken.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Van. „Kennst du Merle etwa? Ich rate dir, rede, denn ich kenne eine Menge Sachen, die ich dir mit dem Schwert antun kann, ohne dich zu töten!"

Dem Gefangenen war zwar keine Angst anzumerken, jedoch schob er seine linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. Offenbar schien er zu dem Schluss zu gelangen, dass Van seine Drohung durchaus ernst meinte. Und dass sturer Trotz das nicht wert war.

„Ich kenne sie nicht", antwortete er und warf Merle einen weiteren geringschätzigen Blick zu. „Aber wenn sie sich in deiner Nähe aufhält, König von Farnelia, dann muss sie deine Verbündete sein. Und das heißt, dass sie eine Verräterin am eigenen Volke ist. Sie hat der Herrin den Rücken gekehrt und hat sich bei MENSCHEN eingeschmeichelt!" Er betonte das Wort, als wäre es etwas Giftiges. „Auch du wirst deine Strafe erhalten, Verräterin, und zwar schon bald. Zusammen mit deinen Freunden."

Merle sah aus, als wäre sie kurz davor, loszuheulen. Hitomi nahm das Mädchen zur Seite und streichelte sanft das Haar ihrer Freundin. Es musste furchtbar sein, nach 15 Jahren einem Vertreter der eigenen Rasse zu begegnen und dann festzustellen, dass man gebrandmarkt war. Aber irgendwie kam es ihr vor, als ginge der Schmerz des Katzenmädchens sogar noch tiefer, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war. Denn trotz allem hatte Merle nicht den Blick von ihm abgewandt. Konnte es sein...?

„Bist du fertig?" Vans Stimme hätte eigentlich die Luft gefrieren lassen müssen. „Dann wirst du mir jetzt genau zuhören!" Er machte eine schnelle Bewegung mit dem Schwert und plötzlich hatte der Gefangene eine leichte Schnittwunde, die seine Wange verunstaltete. Er stieß ein tierisches Grollen aus, aber Van ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. „Da du ja so stolz auf dein Volk bist, will ich dir jetzt was sagen: Merle wurde als Baby ausgesetzt! Von deinen verdammten Leuten! Und mein Vater, König Gaou Farnel, ein Mensch, war es, der ihr ein Zuhause im Palast gab!" Dann senkte er das Schwert, steckte es weg und drehte sich um. „Denk darüber nach! Zeit dazu solltest du ja haben!"

„Du scheinst Treue und Mut hochzuschätzen", vermutete Allen, der unter all dem Zorn die leichte Unsicherheit auf den Zügen des Katzenmannes gesehen hatte. Auch der Blick, den er Merle zugeworfen hatte, schien nicht mehr die gleiche Wut zu beinhalten wie die letzten. „Dann solltest du wissen, dass Merle im Großen Krieg nicht von der Seite König Vans gewichen ist. Und du solltest auch bedenken, dass er die einzige Familie war, die sie jemals hatte." Er erwiderte den Blick des Gefangenen ernsthaft. „Du kannst den Wachen jederzeit Bescheid sagen, wenn du uns etwas zu sagen hast."

Damit verließ er mit Van den Raum. Auch Hitomi wollte mit Merle gerade folgen, als sie ein Wort des Gefangenen zurückhielt: „Mädchen!"

Beide drehten sich um, aber man sah sofort, dass der Katzenmann Merle mit undefinierbarem Blick anstarrte. Sie erwiderte ihn, so fest sie konnte. Sie würde keine Schwäche zeigen. Eine halbe Minute beäugten sie einander, dann zeigte der Mann ein knappes Lächeln.

„Mein Name ist Llorin", teilte er ihr mit.

Dann legte er sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen. Hitomi ließ sich noch etwas Zeit, um Merles teils freudigen, teils verdatterten Blick zu genießen, dann zupfte sie das Katzenmädchen am Ärmel. Sie deutete auf Van und Allen, die schon etwas weiter oben an der Treppe auf sie warteten und Merle nickte. Hastig drehte sie sich um und ging weiter, damit die Wärter die Tür wieder schließen könnten. Aber Hitomi hatte das sanfte Erblühen ihrer Wangen sehr wohl gesehen und grinste in sich hinein.

„Nun?"

Eine einfache Frage. Aber sie hallte bedrohlich in den großen Hallen nach, in der die Sprecherin sich befand. Die beiden Personen, die am Boden knieten, blieben äußerlich zwar gelassen, innerlich waren sie aber nicht halb so ruhig. Die Tatsache, dass sie gute Nachrichten überbrachten, schien auf einmal nicht mehr so viel zu bedeuten wie draußen.

Der Mann, der inzwischen in den meisten Ländern dieser Welt als Botschafter Kayd bekannt war, hob als erster den Kopf. Sein knochiges Gesicht wirkte im fahlen elektrischen Licht der Guymelef-Werkstatt der Ispano noch fahler, dafür stach das dunkelbraune Haar, welches er hinten zu einem saloppen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte, ebenso wie seine dunklen Augen hervor. Momentan trug er außer seinen Schuhen nur die Hose aus asturischem Stoff, welche er noch vor kurzem in diesem Land getragen hatte. Der Oberkörper, aus dem zwei leuchtend helle Schwingen emporwuchsen, war frei. Einige Federn waren bereits wieder ausgefallen und erhellten den glatten, sterilen Metallboden. Kayd hatte ebenso wie Siran, der neben ihm kniete, eine Hand auf dem Boden abgestützt. Dieser glich seinem Bruder, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er blondes Haar hatte und etwas älter war, sehr stark.

„Farnelia hat Euren Vorschlag abgelehnt, Majestät", verkündete er bedauernd. „Freid ebenso. Die beiden Herrscher waren strikt gegen einen neuerlichen Krieg." Er machte eine kurze Pause. Als die Frau, der er Bericht erstattete, nicht antwortete, fuhr er fort: „Auch Millerna und Dryden von Asturia haben offiziell Eure Armee zurückgewiesen. Aber in diesem Land gibt es dennoch Kräfte, die Euch nicht feindlich gesonnen sind."

„Was heißt das?" Die Stimme klang interessiert, allerdings schien sie ihn auch zu warnen. Wenn er sie enttäuschte, würde er das bereuen. „Erklär das genauer!"

Er schluckte unmerklich. An seiner Stirn formten sich langsam Schweißtropfen. „Ich konnte von einer Gruppe asturischer Kaufleute und Adeliger erfahren, die anscheinend planen, die beiden Regenten abzusetzen. Alle von ihnen hätten großes Interesse an einem Krieg mit Zaibach. Es sollte ein Leichtes sein, ihnen Eure Armee schmackhaft zu machen."

„Bist du sicher, dass sie überhaupt die Möglichkeit haben, die beiden vom Thron zu fegen?", fragte die weibliche Stimme weiter. „Ich will nichts mit einer Gruppe größenwahnsinniger Verschwörer zu tun haben, die nicht wissen, wie sie ihre Pläne umsetzen sollen!"

„Keine Sorge, Majestät", beeilte er sich zu sagen und warf seinem Bruder einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. Dieser musterte ihn besorgt. Auch er wusste, dass es um Kayd nicht sehr gut stand, wenn er die Herrin nicht überzeugen konnte. „Aus den Hinweisen, die mir diese Leute gaben, konnte ich schließen, dass die offenbar einige Morphe gedrungen haben. Diese sollen Millernas und Drydens Platz einnehmen und dann die Befehle ihrer Herren aussprechen."

„Morphe?" Die Stimme klang amüsiert. „Interessant. Ich wüsste gerne, wo sie die gefunden haben. Aber egal, solange sie es schaffen, Kontrolle über Asturia zu erlangen, können sie auch mit Dämonen paktieren, wenn sie wollen. Wann wollen sie ihre Revolution durchführen, Kayd?"

„Sehr bald, Majestät", sagte er, nun etwas beruhigt. Offenbar hatte er das Schlimmste überstanden. „Als Ihr mich rieft, wurde gerade erläutert, auf welche Weise die beiden Morphe in den Palast eindringen sollen. Es sollte alles bald vorbei sein."

„Sollte?" Kayd zuckte zusammen. Wieder dieser fordernde Tonfall. „Gibt es Hindernisse?"

„Eines", gestand er zähneknirschend. „Prinzessin Eries, die Schwester Regentin Millernas, hat offenbar ein Auge auf diese Gruppe von Verschwörern geworfen. Es wäre möglich, dass sie den Plan vorzeitig erfährt und etwas dagegen unternimmt. Aber sobald ich zurückkehren kann, werde ich mich darum kümmern", versprach er schnell, als er sah, wie sich das Gesicht der Herrin verfinsterte. „Ich schwöre, sie wird Euren Plan nicht stören."

„Gut." Das Wort sollte eigentlich positiv sein, aber es drückte „Wag es nicht zu versagen!" aus. Kayd neigte den Kopf. Dafür hob ihn nun Siran.

„In Zaibach gibt es keine Probleme, Majestät", verkündete er triumphierend. „Die Hexer haben gar keine andere Wahl, als Euch zuzustimmen, wenn sie nicht irgendwann von den anderen Staaten überrannt werden wollen. Sie brauchten lediglich einen Tag, um sich darüber klar zu werden. Von dieser Seite her wurde Eure Idee mit großer Begeisterung aufgenommen."

„Sei dir nicht zu sicher", mahnte auch ihn die Frau. Sie klang diesmal nachdenklich. „Die Hexer sind nur solange sicher auf Zaibachs Thron, wie sie alles kontrollieren können. Die Leute beginnen langsam zu realisieren, dass dieser Wahnsinnige Dornkirk tot ist... und sie müssen vor allem die Armee kontrollieren, um die Menschen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie werden dich im Auge behalten, Siran."

„Ich verstehe, Majestät." Auch er senkte den Kopf. „Ich werde von nun an vorsichtiger sein."

„Ihr beide könnt euch jetzt zurückziehen", verkündete die Frauenstimme. „Morgen brecht ihr wieder nach Asturia und Zaibach auf, um die Fortschritte im Auge zu behalten."

„Jawohl, Majestät", antworteten die beiden simultan, standen auf und verließen den Raum.

Die Frau blieb nachdenklich zurück. Sie streichelte die Schuppen des noch nicht ganz ausgewachsenen Drachen, den sie in das Innere des Ispano-Schiffes hatte schaffen lassen, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten, obwohl er das nicht einmal bemerkte. Sie brauchte nicht viel Gesellschaft. Seit ihre Schwester gestorben war, hatte sie sich sogar von ihrem eigenen Volk mehr und mehr abgesondert, auch wenn sie immer noch die Kontrolle über ihre Untertanen besaß.

Untertanen? Sie lächelte spöttisch. Die paar Dutzend, die es noch gab? Das Drachenvolk war nahezu ausgestorben, das war die bittere Wahrheit. Und die ganze Zeit, seit es auf diesem verfluchten Planeten war, hatte es sich vor den Menschen verstecken müssen, diesen... Kreaturen, die es gewagt hatten, sich gegen ihre Herren aufzulehnen. Aber damit würde sie Schluss machen... ein für alle Mal! Bald würde die alte Ordnung wieder hergestellt sein.

Die Draconierin setzte sich auf und konzentrierte sich kurz. Ihre großen Flügel erschienen in einem wahren Lichtblitz, da das schwache Licht der elektrischen Lampen der Ispano darauf hundertfach widergespiegelt wurde. Ohne Mühe erhob sie sich in die Luft und schwebte von ihrem Schoßtier herab. Der junge Drache würde bei diesem Kampf nichts zum Sieg beitragen können... leider. Aber es gab genug ausgewachsene Tiere, die seinen Platz füllen würden. So würde er eben im kommenden goldenen Zeitalter von Gaia Schrecken in die Herzen der Menschen säen.

„Freid", murmelte sie, während sie die langen, sterilen Gänge entlang wandelte, welche die Ispano ihre Heimat nannten. In ihrem schönen Gesicht arbeitete es. Sie war in Menschenjahren gemessen alt. Aber das Drachenvolk hatte den Vorteil, dass sich das Alter bei ihnen nicht nach außen hin zeigte, auch wenn sie nicht länger lebten als die normalen Menschen. Ihre Haare waren ebenso schwarz wie die ihrer toten Schwester, auch wenn sie sie etwas kürzer, etwa bis zum Becken und zu einem Zopf geflochten trug. Ihr langes, vielschichtiges und im Wind der Klimaanlagen flatterndes Kleid im zartvioletten Ton von blühenden Heidesträuchern verlieh ihr ein mystisches Aussehen und ihre Flügel unterstützten diesen Eindruck gewaltig. Es zeigte die Königin in ihr. Die Königin des Drachenvolkes.

„Freid", wiederholte sie lauter. „Und Farnelia. Nun, das ist keine Überraschung." Sie erinnerte sich an das, was sie über Herzog Chid wusste. Er war im Grund nur ein kleiner Junge. Sie schürzte die Lippen. Wie dumm von den Menschen, ihr Schicksal einem Kind anzuvertrauen, das noch nicht einmal das Erwachen des eigenen Körpers gespürt hatte. Dennoch hatte der Kleine den Großen Krieg miterlebt, was hieß, dass er wusste, was seinem Volk in einem weiteren Konflikt zustoßen würde. Es war verständlich, dass er abgelehnt hatte. Die Königin wäre vielleicht sogar enttäuscht gewesen, wenn er zugestimmt hätte.

Van Farnel allerdings... ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Draconierin. Nun, bei ihm war sie einigermaßen überrascht gewesen, dass er Kayd so resolut abgewimmelt hatte. Sie hatte ihn lange Zeit beobachtet und sein Jähzorn hatte ihn bis vor wenigen Jahren noch oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Offenbar hatte sich das geändert. Nun, er war ein Sonderfall, da er zu ihrem Volk gehörte. Er sollte nicht sterben. Sie würde einen Weg finden müssen, um ihn auf ihre Seite zu bringen. Das sollte nicht allzu schwer sein.

Asturia und Zaibach würden hingegen beide für sie arbeiten, ohne es zu merken. Die beiden großen Länder würden sich gegenseitig vernichten und die restlichen Menschen konnten bald unter Kontrolle gebracht werden. Danach würde die goldene Ära Gaias beginnen. Das Volk der Atlanter würde mit Hilfe der Drachen über die normalen Menschen herrschen!

Die Königin blieb stehen und sah aus einem der Fenster. Die beiden Monde standen hoch über ihrem Kopf, allerdings nur schwach sichtbar, da die Nacht noch nicht hereingebrochen war. Es würde aber nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie in ihrer gesamten Pracht erstrahlen würden. Plötzlich runzelte die Königin die ebene Stirn. Ja, die Seherin vom Mond der Illusionen! Sie könnte vielleicht ihre Pläne gefährden, wenn ihre verfluchten Visionen sie warnten. Darum würde sie sich kümmern müssen. Sie musste einen Weg finden, sie und Van Farnel zu trennen, dann würde sie beschäftigt genug sein. Aber das hatte noch etwas Zeit. Bis die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren.

„Bald", verkündete sie den Sternen, die sich allerdings nicht herabließen, ihr zu antworten. Etwas sehr Seltenes geschah: Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne spiegelte sich in einer Träne, die aus den Augen der Königin floss. „Bald bin ich bereit. Bald werde ich dich rächen, geliebte Schwester. Dann werden die Menschen dafür bezahlen, was sie dir angetan haben!"

Van Farnel, der König von Farnelia, Held des Großen Krieges, Kind einer Draconierin und Besitzer eines Guymelefs aus dem legendären Ispano, fragte sich, ob es irgendein Gesetz gab, das ihm verbot durchzudrehen.

Seit einigen Minuten starrte er an die Decke seines Schlafzimmers, die allerdings auch schön langsam langweilig wurde. Er hatte ein Himmelbett, wie es anscheinend gang und gebe in jedem Königsschlafzimmer von Gaia war, strengstens abgelehnt und auf einem normalen, wenn auch großen und relativ weichen Bett bestanden, so wie sie auch in den Häusern seiner Untertanen standen. Seine militärische Erziehung unter Vargas, dem Kendo-Meister, und den anderen großen Kämpfern der Stadt Farnelia hatte keinen Luxus enthalten. Man hatte ihn Demut gelehrt und er hatte nicht vor, sich davon zu trennen, nur um besser zu leben als die Menschen in der Stadt.

Manchmal hatte er sich gefragt, ob er das Bett dennoch austauschen lassen würde, wenn Hitomi zu ihm zurückkehrte. Er hatte zwar nicht weiter gedacht und sich gefragt, wozu man ein größeres und bequemeres Bett zu zweit wohl nutzen konnte – zumindest nicht, wenn jemand dabei war und seine Leistengegend beobachten konnte – aber irgendwie war es für ihn selbstverständlich gewesen, dass sein Leben sich grundlegend ändern würde, wenn seine Geliebte mit ihm zusammenleben würde.

Und jetzt sah es so aus, als würde das selbst jetzt nicht geschehen, obwohl Hitomi wieder in Farnelia war, verdammt! Den ganzen Tag über war sie ihm zwar nicht direkt ausgewichen, aber im Vergleich zu den tiefen Gefühlen, die sie am Tage zuvor geteilt hatten, war der rein freundschaftliche Umgang heute wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. Van hatte für ihn erstaunliche Geduld bewiesen, indem er Hitomi fünf Jahre gegeben hatte, um von der Erde Abschied zu nehmen. Er wusste nicht, ob er jetzt noch sehr viel länger warten konnte, bis sie ihm erzählte, was sie in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte.

Selbst Allen und Merle, denen er sich sonst immer anvertrauen konnte, waren heute, so seltsam es auch war, ziemlich beschäftigt gewesen. Merle eigentlich nicht, aber sie hatte Van auf einen anderen Tag vertröstet, als er mit ihr ein Gespräch hatte anfangen wollen. Irgendwie schien sie ziemlich abgelenkt zu sein, und das sicher nicht wegen Hitomi, sonst wäre sie bei ihr gewesen. Und Allen hatte nach ihrer traditionellen Kampfstunde auch eher schweigsam gewirkt, als mache er sich um etwas Sorgen. Was war hier nur los?

„Was hast du nur gesehen, Hitomi?", fragte er die Decke, die dafür zweifellos der falsche Ansprechpartner war. „Was hat dich so sehr erschreckt, dass du mir ausweichst?"

Konnte es sein, dass auf der Erde irgendetwas vorgefallen war, das sie ihm nicht erzählen wollte? Aber was konnte so schlimm sein, dass sie es nicht einmal ihm anvertrauen konnte? Er schloss die Augen. Er liebte sie. Er wusste, dass er ohne sie keine echte Freude im Leben empfinden konnte. Und er hatte sich schon lange zuvor eingestanden, dass er ihr sogar dieses Leben anvertrauen würde. Warum konnte sie das nicht?

Einen Moment lang blieb Van Farnel noch im Bett liegen und ließ diese Gedanken auf sich einwirken, dann fluchte er kurz und setzte sich schwungvoll im Bett auf. Was nutzte es, wenn er hier herumlag und düster in die Zukunft blickte? Er würde jetzt das einzige tun, das ihm wirklich Klarheit verschaffen konnte. Er würde mit Hitomi reden.

Hitomi schloss die Augen und überließ es dem sanften, warmen Wind, ihren Körper etwas abzukühlen. Es schien wohl zur Gewohnheit zu werden, dass sie in letzter Zeit kaum mehr schlafen konnte. Nachdem sie sich einige Stunden lang in dem durchaus bequemen Bett herumgewälzt hatte, das in dem Raum stand, den sie auch im alten Palast bewohnt hatte, hatte sie beschlossen, etwas herumzuwandern. Schließlich war sie auf eine große Plattform gelangt, an deren Geländer sie sich nun lehnte.

Dennoch ließen sie ihre depressiven Gedanken nicht los. Warum nur schien es dauernd in Probleme auszuarten, wenn sie Gaia besuchte? Instinktiv musste sie an die Worte denken, die Vans Mutter im Tal der Wunder an sie gerichtet hatte. Dass Hitomis Ängste die Zukunft von Gaia beeinflussten und stets das Schlechteste heraufbeschworen. Mit Gewalt verdrängte sie diese Gedanken wieder. Sie hatte keine Angst um Van oder die anderen gehabt, als ihre Visionen wieder begonnen hatten, also war sie diesmal auch nicht Schuld an der Gefahr. Zumindest redete sie sich das ein.

„So spät noch wach, schöne Dame?", fragte plötzlich eine galante Stimme im Hintergrund. „Gibt es irgendetwas, das Euch den Schlaf raubt?"

Hastig zog Hitomi das Nachtgewand, welches sie ebenfalls von Serena bekommen hatte, eng an sich und drehte sich um. Es war jedoch nur Allen, der hinter ihr in der Tür stand und sie amüsiert anlächelte. Sein Oberkörper war nackt und zeigte wie bei Van einen athletischen, aber nicht mit Muskeln überfüllten Körperbau. Außerdem trug er eine leichte Hose, die oben locker zugeschnürt war (und für alle, die jetzt gewisse Gedanken bekommen: PFUI! HENTAI!!!!). Hitomi entspannte sich wieder.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, Allen", entgegnete sie. „Hast du keine Angst, dass Van uns finden und dich zum Duell fordern könnte?"

„Wenn du willst, bleibe ich die ganze Zeit hier stehen", bot der Ritter an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Allerdings könnten wir auch reden. Zwischen dir und Van ist gestern doch etwas vorgefallen, nicht?"

Hitomi senkte den Kopf und drehte sich wieder um, damit sie den Wind wieder auf dem Gesicht spüren konnte. „Ja", gab sie zu, während Allen unaufgefordert neben sie trat. „Weißt du, ich... ich hatte... ich hatte wieder eine Vision."

Allens Kopf ruckte herum. Plötzlich wirkte er sehr angespannt. „Eine Vision? Wann?"

„Gestern. Als Van und ich... beim Grünen Drachen waren." Alles musste der Ritter nun auch nicht erfahren. Es war auch so schon schwer genug. „Ich habe Van gesehen, der von einer Frau seines Volkes umarmt wurde. Sie sagte, er würde ihr gehören und ich würde wie die anderen Menschen untergehen. Und dann spie ein Drache Feuer nach mir... er hat nicht einmal versucht, mich zu retten, Allen!"

„Nicht alles, was du gesehen hast, ist auch wirklich eingetroffen, Hitomi", versuchte Van sie zu beruhigen. „In Zaibach hast du gesehen, dass Gaia durch die Schicksalsmaschine zerstört werden würde, aber Van und du haben das verhindert."

„Aber was ist, wenn die Vision diesmal Wirklichkeit wird?", rief Hitomi in hilflosem Zorn. „Was ist, wenn Van wirklich von dieser Drachenfrau beeinflusst wird?"

„Hitomi, hör auf!", sagte Allen streng und packte das Mädchen an den Armen. Er wartete, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. „Welchen Liebesbeweis verlangst du eigentlich noch von Van, Hitomi? Er hat fünf Jahre lang auf dich gewartet und es gab weiß Gott genug Mädchen, die versucht haben, zu ihm vorzudringen! Glaube an ihn, dann werden deine Ängste nicht zur Realität werden!"

„Aber das ist so schwer, Allen", jammerte Hitomi und drückte sich weinend an den Asturier. „Du hast die Augen von Van in der Vision nicht gesehen... sie waren kalt und verachtend. Ich möchte ja an ihn glauben, aber dieses Bild lässt mich nicht mehr los."

Allen schluckte und umarmte Hitomi zögernd. Dann sprach er beruhigend auf sie ein: „Aber das sind nicht die Augen des Van, der hier ist, Hitomi. Jedes Mal, wenn er dich ansieht, entdecke ich Sorge in ihnen. Er ist ruhelos seit gestern, weil er nicht weiß, wie er dir helfen kann. Denk nicht an die Augen dieses Traumbildes, Hitomi. Sieh in die Augen des wahren Van und du wirst nur Liebe vorfinden. Glaub mir, ich musste fünf Jahre lang mitmachen, wie er jeden Tag nach dir Ausschau hielt."

„Du hast... wahrscheinlich Recht, Allen", schniefte Hitomi, löste sich aus der Umarmung und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich sollte es wirklich besser wissen. Ich bin wirklich ein Schaf."

„Nein, du hast einfach Angst, dass du etwas verlieren könntest, was dir viel bedeutet", beruhigte sie Allen. Auch ihm war wohler, nachdem die Umarmung vorüber war, obwohl er sie genossen hatte. Die Regeln der Liebe waren sehr grausam. „Du solltest mit Van darüber sprechen. Wenn ihr euch völlig vertraut, wird keine Vision der Welt euch auseinanderbringen können."

„Du bist ein richtiger Schatz, Allen", bemerkte Hitomi liebevoll. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich anfangen?"

„Trauern, verzweifeln, jede Hoffnung verlieren und Selbstmord begehen", behauptete der Ritter völlig ernst. „Und dann müsste ich mir bis ans Ende meiner Tage Vans Wehgeschrei anhören. Ich mache das aus reinem Eigennutz, Hitomi!"

Das Mädchen lachte und legte ihre Hand auf Allens. „Danke, Allen, das hatte ich wohl nötig." Dann sah sie wieder zum Himmel hinauf und wurde ernst. Allerdings war die Verzweiflung von vorhin aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und darüber war Allen sehr froh. „Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund, warum ich hier herausgekommen bin", gestand sie dem Ritter.

Allen legte kurz den Kopf schief. Ihm war gewesen, als hätte aus Richtung Tür etwas gehört. Nein, wer sollte um diese Uhrzeit noch hier herumstreichen? Er musste sich getäuscht haben.

„Du hast mehr Sorgen als alle anderen Menschen auf Gaia, weißt du das?", fragte er lakonisch. „Nun, da ich schon mal da bin, kannst du mir ja auch davon erzählen."

„Weißt du, ich sorge mich ja nicht nur wegen Van", gestand ihm Hitomi. „Auch wegen Merle, dir, den anderen Freunden... ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass Merle etwas für diesen gefangenen Katzenmann empfindet?"

„Ob mir das aufgefallen ist?" Allen schnaubte. „Das war ja wohl nicht zu übersehen! Noch ein bisschen auffälliger und sogar Van, der blind für alles ist, seit du da bist, hätte es gemerkt!"

„Was ist, wenn er sie ins Unglück stürzt, Allen?", fragte Hitomi. „Oder wenn der Krieg losbricht und du kämpfen musst? Oder wenn diese Draconierin noch einen Drachen zu Yukari und Amano schickt?" Sie blickte traurig zu Boden. „Was ist, wenn dem Baby etwas zustößt, Allen? Das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Wieso muss nur immer wieder ein Krieg ausbrechen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Hitomi", entgegnete Allen und wischte ihr eine weitere Träne von der Wange. „Vermutlich liegt es im Wesen der Menschen. Aber du und Van, ihr habt gezeigt, dass die Menschen unter den widrigsten Umständen zusammenstehen können." Er zwickte sie spielerisch in die Wange und lächelte ermutigend. „Keine Angst. Wir werden alle gemeinsam ein Auge auf Merle haben. Wenn wir tatsächlich kämpfen müssen, werden Van und ich Seite an Seite stehen und uns gegenseitig beschützen. Deine Freunde sind auf dem Mond der Illusionen in Sicherheit, seit du hier bist und auch dem Baby wird nichts zustoßen. Hab Vertrauen."

Hitomis Gesicht war zunehmend zuversichtlicher geworden, während er gesprochen hatte. Jetzt lächelte sie tapfer und beugte sich zu Allen hinunter, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Der Ritter sah verwundert zu ihr auf und griff zögernd an die Stelle.

„Danke, Allen", flüsterte sie. „Du findest wirklich immer die richtigen Worte. Du hast Recht, ich sollte mich nicht so gehen lassen."

„Es ist die Pflicht eines Ritters, Damen Trost zu spenden", merkte Allen mit einer leicht spöttischen Verbeugung an. „Sollten wir jetzt nicht lieber wieder auf unsere Zimmer gehen, Hitomi? Langsam wird mir hier etwas kalt."

„Dann sollten wir wohl", schloss sich Hitomi an. Plötzlich grinste sie. „Oder soll ich dir mein Nachthemd leihen?"

Während Allen hastig den hochroten Kopf wegdrehte, horchte Hitomi plötzlich auf. Hatte sie nicht von der Tür her schnelle Schritte gehört? Nein, sie musste sich getäuscht haben. Jetzt war außer Nachtvögeln wie Allen und ihr niemand mehr auf. Dennoch sollte sie sich bald wünschen, besser hingehört zu haben.

Langsam sank Van zu Boden und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Armen. Auf dem Weg von Hitomis Zimmer war er an einer der Terrassen des Palastes vorbeigekommen und hatte auf einmal ihre Stimme gehört. Er hatte schon aus der Tür hervortreten wollen, als auch Allens Stimme erklungen war. Da hatte er sich entschlossen zu warten, bis der Ritter wieder gegangen war.

Als er stillstand, hatte er gemerkt, dass er der Unterhaltung folgen konnte, wenn er sich ruhig verhielt. Einen Augenblick lang hatte er gezögert, dann siegte allerdings die Neugier. Vielleicht konnte er so herausfinden, was Hitomi bedrückte, beruhigte er sein Gewissen. Dann konnte er ihr gleich hier helfen.

„... wenn er sie ins Unglück stürzt, Allen?", erklang Hitomis Stimme gerade. Von wem sprach sie da? „Oder wenn der Krieg losbricht und du kämpfen musst? Oder wenn diese Draconierin noch einen Drachen zu Yukari und Amano schickt?" Yukari und Amano? Ach ja, das waren ihre Freunde, die er damals auf dem Mond der Illusionen bei ihrem ersten Treffen gesehen hatte. Sie schienen ihr immer noch viel zu bedeuten, aber deshalb konnte sie gestern nicht zusammengebrochen sein. Beim nächsten Satz allerdings zuckte er zusammen. „Was ist, wenn dem Baby etwas zustößt, Allen? Das könnte ich nicht ertragen."

Baby? Das Wort hämmerte im Kopf des jungen Königs wie ein tollwütiger Zwerg. Hitomi... erwartete... ein Kind? Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen und schrie ihm zu, dass sie ihn liebte, dass sie niemals ein Kind von einem anderen haben würde. Aber vor seinen realistischeren Augen erschien das Bild von gestern, als sie ihn geküsst hatte. Ein krampfartiges Zucken, sie krallte ihre Finger in sein Fleisch, dann versagte ihre Kraft und sie glitt ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Keine Vision. Kein einfacher Schwächeanfall. Ein Baby. Van hörte nicht auf die kleine Rede, die Allen ihr hielt, auch nicht auf den Rest des Gesprächs. Er verwendete seine ganze Kraft auf die kaum machbare Aufgabe, nicht laut loszuschreien. Statt dessen biss er die Zähne zusammen und ließ die Tränen der Wut und der Trauer ungehindert über sein verborgenes Gesicht fließen.

Warum?, fragte er sich. Warum nur? Wieso bestrafte ihn das Schicksal so grausam? Plötzlich hörte er, wie Allen vom Zurückgehen in die Zimmer sprach. Nein, sie durften ihn nicht hier finden. Nicht in diesem Zustand. Hastig stand der König von Farnelia auf, fuhr sich mit der behandschuhten Hand ruckartig über die Augen und lief leise in Richtung Palastausgang weg.

Van schrie nicht. Er machte kein einziges Geräusch, während er Escaflowne über die Wiesen und Wälder seines Reiches lenkte. Der Drache schien seine Todesqualen gefühlt haben, denn als er beim Grabhügel angelangt war, hatte der rosa Energist an der Brust des ispanischen Guymelef in alter Stärke geleuchtet und die Pflanzen in seinem Umkreis zu Asche verbrannt. Den Rest hatte Vans Schwert besorgt, welches mit dem grünen Bewuchs von fünf Jahren kurzen Prozess machte.

Es war nicht wirklich das gewesen, was Van brauchte, aber immerhin dämpfte es seine rasende Wut ein bisschen. Sofort hatte er den Guymelef wieder reaktiviert, ihn gestartet und in einen Drachen verwandelt, mit dem er jetzt flog, um sich abzukühlen. Was nicht wirklich gelang. Er erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit, damit seine ganze Konzentration dafür gebraucht wurde, um den Drachen sicher zu lenken, aber bald wurde er wieder langsamer. Nein, auch das war nicht das Richtige.

Er sah zu Boden. Dort. Ein kleiner Hügel, der anscheinend unbewohnt war. Er riss an den Drahtseilen, die ihm erlaubten, Escaflowne vom Rücken aus zu steuern und veranlasste ihn so zu einem raschen Schwenk. Dann senkte er den Winkel und hielt auf den Boden zu. Noch immer zeigte sein Gesicht keine Regung, als er den Guymelef nur wenige Meter über dem Boden mit einem heftigen Ruck an den Seilen abfing und in einen Kampfroboter zurückverwandelte. Langsam öffnete er das Visier und stieg aus.

Neben den Füßen des Guymelef ließ er sich zu Boden gleiten. Die heißbrennende Kraft der Wut verschwand und machte der Leere unendlicher Trauer Platz. Wieder sank sein Kopf nach unten und gleich darauf tropften im Licht der beiden Monde glitzernde Wassertropfen zu Boden. Van Farnel weinte. Still vergoss er seine Tränen und versuchte, an nichts zu denken, was seinen Schmerz noch anstacheln konnte. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und warf den Kopf gen Himmel.

„Warum?", schrie er mit allem, was seine Stimmbänder hergaben. „Warum?" Das Echo hallte in den Tälern wider und geisterte wie der Schrei eines verwundeten Tieres durch die Nacht. „Hitomi, sag mir, dass es nicht wahr ist!" Aber natürlich konnte sie nicht antworten.

_Nun hat sie dich also doch betrogen, Van, _hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er sah sich so schnell um, dass weitere Tränen in hohem Bogen wegflogen, aber niemand war in seiner Nähe.

„Wer bist du?", rief er laut. „Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Versteckspielchen!"

_Ich bin wie du, Van, _erklärte die Stimme geheimnisvoll. Sie war eindeutig weiblich. _Ich bin vom Volk des Drachengottes und teile deinen Schmerz._

„Wie willst du meinen Schmerz verstehen können?", fragte er bitter. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung."

_Da irrst du dich, _widersprach die Stimme. _Auch ich habe jemanden verloren, den ich geliebt habe. Zwar wurde ich nicht betrogen wie du, aber dennoch habe ich sie verloren. Ich weiß, wie schmerzhaft das ist._

„Warum nur?", fragte Van und seine Knie knickten ein. „Hitomi. Unsere Liebe kann doch keine Lüge gewesen sein!"

_Anfangs hat sie dich mit Sicherheit geliebt, _gestand die Stimme ein. _Aber die Menschen kennen die ewige Treue nicht, Van. Sie werden sich immer gegen uns wenden, wenn wir sie nicht kontrollieren._

„Soll das heißen, dass sie sich auf dem Mond der Illusionen gelangweilt hat und deshalb ein Baby erwartet?", verlangte Van wütend zu wissen. Er krallte seine Finger ins lockere Erdreich. „Nein! Sie hätte es mir gesagt, wenn sie mich nicht mehr lieben würde! Sie hätte mich nicht geküsst, wenn es so wäre!"

Ach, tatsächlich? Aber sie konnte nicht sicher sein, ob du ihr deinen Schutz gewähren würdest, wenn sie dir das gesagt hätte, oder? Hättest du ihn ihr gewährt?

„Natürlich!", schrie er, aber seiner Stimme fehlte es an Überzeugung. „Ich liebe sie!"

_Aber sie liebt dich nicht, Van!, _stellte die Stimme hart fest. _Sie erwartet ein Kind von einem anderen! Sie hat dich betrogen! Sie will nur, dass du sie beschützt, dann wird sie wieder auf den Mond der Illusionen zurückkehren!_

Van konnte nicht mehr antworten. Schluchzend sank er auf die Erde und hämmerte mit den Händen auf den Boden. Eine Stimme in ihm flüsterte ihm zu, dass alles gelogen war, was die Frau ihm erzählte, aber er spürte dennoch, dass etwas Wahres daran war. Er hatte Hitomi vertraut. Wieso hatte sie ihn so grausam getäuscht?

Die Stimme verschwand nun taktvoll, aber ihre Worte klangen in Vans Kopf nach, sogar beim Rückflug. „Die Menschen kennen die ewige Treue nicht! Sie hat dich betrogen, Van!"

In der nächsten Folge...

_Ein Drache bricht aus seinem Trupp aus und fliegt auf Farnelia zu... Van schickt die Jungen, die unbedingt Krieg wollten, aus... Merle bittet ihn, das Verhör mit dem Katzenmann allein durchführen zu dürfen und er stimmt zu... Allen fragt Van, wieso er die jungen Männer in den sicheren Tod schickt... wütend nimmt er Escaflowne und besiegt den Drachen... er sagt Allen, dass Hitomi genau weiß, warum er so wütend ist..._

_Titel: Das Feuer eines Drachen_


	8. Das Feuer eines Drachen

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 8 – Das Feuer eines Drachen

Ist es nur ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? Als wir den Katzenmann verhören, der mich angegriffen hat, verrät er uns, dass seine Herrin die Menschen versklaven will. In Merle sieht er zunächst eine Verräterin ihres Volkes, verrät ihr aber dennoch seinen Namen. Währenddessen melden die beiden Botschafter ihrer Königin ihre Erfolge: Zaibach und Asturia werden den Krieg beginnen, sobald Dryden und Millerna aus dem Weg geräumt sind. Der Hass der Königin scheint von dem Schmerz herzurühren, ihre Schwester verloren zu haben. Zu allem Überfluss glaubt Van nun aufgrund eines Missverständnisses, dass ich schwanger bin und wird von einer Draconierin verführt...

„Merle?" Hitomi lugte zaghaft ins Zimmer des Katzenmädchens. Immerhin war es noch einigermaßen früh am Morgen und das Katzenmädchen war nicht unbedingt ein fanatischer Frühaufsteher. „Bist du da?" Das Zimmer schien leer zu sein. Das kleine Bett war unberührt und auch sonst deutete nichts darauf hin, dass ihre Freundin überhaupt die Nacht im Zimmer verbracht, geschweige denn noch hier war.

Hitomi wollte gerade die Tür wieder schließen, als sie eine verträumte Stimme hörte: „Was ist los?"

Stirnrunzelnd sah Hitomi wieder hinein. Noch immer war nichts zu sehen. Da fiel ihr ein, wie ihr erster Kontakt mit Merle stattgefunden hatte und sie ging zum Balkon. Tatsächlich, wenn man ein bisschen näher herankam, konnte man das Katzenmädchen, welches anscheinend gerade sonnenbadete, auf dem Dach über ihrem Zimmer sehen. Allerdings blickte sie Hitomi mit eher mäßigem Interesse an, was den Kreis derer, an die sie vielleicht dachte, stark einschränkte.

„Ah, Hitomi. Ist was?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wo Van ist, Merle", teilte Hitomi ihr mit. „Er wollte sich heute eigentlich mit mir zum Frühstück treffen, aber er ist nicht gekommen. Im Thronsaal habe ich auch schon nachgesehen, aber da war er auch nicht. Weißt du, wo er sein könnte?"

„Komisch", stimmte Merle zu, setzte sich auf und streckte sich. „Normalerweise würde er niemals eine Verabredung versäumen – schon gar keine mit dir." Ein kurzes Grinsen zeigte sich auf ihren Lippen. „Hat er dir keine Nachricht zukommen lassen?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste", entgegnete Hitomi, die langsam ungeduldig wurde. „Bitte hilf mir, ihn zu suchen, Merle. Ich kenne mich in Farnelia nicht so gut aus wie du."

„Schon gut", brummte diese und glitt mit einem eleganten Schwung wieder auf den Balkon zurück. „Na schön, wo könnte Majestät um diese Zeit sein?", überlegte sie. „Ich glaube, wir sollten mal zu seinen Beratern schauen, vielleicht ist ja eine dieser Schnarchnasen ja ausnahmsweise da."

Damit ging sie auf alle viere und huschte aus dem Zimmer. Hitomi nahm, so gut es ging, die Verfolgung auf, allerdings behinderte sie das lange Kleid doch erheblich, ansonsten wäre es kein Problem für sie gewesen, Merle einzuholen. Sie nahm sich ganz fest vor, Van um einige Hosen zu bitten... oder um Miniröcke. So schön Serenas Sachen auch waren, so unhandlich waren sie auch, wenn es ums Laufen ging.

Schließlich kamen sie aber bei ihrem Ziel an: einem ziemlich großen Raum, in dem neben einigen Kleinigkeiten auch ein riesiger Tisch und ein gutes Dutzend bequemer Stühle standen. Allerdings war der Raum bis auf einen einzigen Gast leer, einen älteren Mann, der den Eindruck machte, als würde er auf jemanden warten. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, als Merle hereinschritt.

„Lady Merle", begrüßte er das Katzenmädchen. „Verzeiht bitte, dass ich mich nicht vor Euch verbeuge, aber mein Arzt hat mir geraten, meinen Fuß etwas zu schonen. Kann es sein, dass Ihr in den letzten Tagen erstaunlich oft nicht in der Nähe des Königs wart?"

„Kann es sein, dass Ihr Eure Nase schon wieder zu tief in die Angelegenheiten anderer Personen steckt, Berater Crine?", fragte Merle trocken.

„Verzeiht, aber das bringt mein Beruf mit sich", entschuldigte sich Vans Berater. „Ist diese junge Dame, die da hinter Euch in den Raum kommt, etwa...?"

„Ja, das ist Hitomi, die Seherin vom Mond der Illusionen", antwortete Merle und legte einen Arm um Hitomis Schultern. „Sag schön „Guten Tag", Hitomi!"

„Sehr witzig!", antwortete diese bissig. Sie verbeugte sich vor dem alten Herrn. „Es wäre mir angenehm, wenn Ihr mich mit Hitomi ansprechen würdet, Berater. Der Titel „Seherin" weckt in mir immer unangenehme Erinnerungen."

„Selbstverständlich", meinte er. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch endlich kennen zu lernen, Hitomi. Ihr glaubt nicht, wie sehr uns König Van in den letzten Jahren mit den Geschichten über Euch auf die Nerven gegangen ist." Er zeigte ein ehrliches Grinsen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, wir waren alle froh, als wir hörten, dass Ihr endlich wieder nach Gaia zurückgekommen seid."

„So redet Ihr also über Euren König, wenn er grade nicht da ist, Crine?", fragte Merle gespielt streng. „Schämt Ihr Euch denn gar nicht?"

„Wieso denn? König Van ist doch im Gegenteil recht angetan davon, wenn man ihm sagt, was einem wirklich durch den Kopf geht."

Merle schüttelte den Kopf und sah Hitomi an. „Siehst du jetzt, von welch undankbaren Leuten Van umgeben ist? Es ist furchtbar!"

„Könnt Ihr uns sagen, wo Van momentan ist?", fragte diese schnell, bevor die beiden noch weiter in ihr Streitgespräch versinken konnten. „Wir waren heute morgen zum Frühstück verabredet, aber er ist nicht gekommen."

„Tatsächlich?" Crine wirkte überrascht. „Nun, er wirkte ziemlich zielstrebig, als er heute früh aus dem Palast ging. Ich war selbst verwundert, ihn so früh anzutreffen. Er sagte, er wolle diejenigen, die gestern nicht gegen ihn kämpfen konnten, aufsuchen. Auch ihnen stehe ihre Chance noch frei." Er zögerte kurz. „Er schien wegen irgendetwas... wütend zu sein."

Merle sah Hitomi wiederum an, aber diese zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wusste es auch nicht.

„Hat er denn keine Nachricht für Hitomi hinterlassen?", fragte Merle. „Das wird ja immer komischer. Los, Hitomi, gehen wir! Wir werden ihre Majestät jetzt aufsuchen!"

Wieder raste das Katzenmädchen los, noch bevor Hitomi eine weitere Verbeugung vor Crine machen konnte. Merle selbst schien solche Dinge für unter ihrer Würde zu halten. Diesmal führte sie Hitomi quer durch den halben Palast, über Stufen, an überraschtem Personal vorbei und schließlich durch das große Eingangstor. Dort war Van tatsächlich zu sehen, mit einigen Jungen, denen gar nicht mehr wohl zu sein schien.

Verständlich, wenn man anmerkte, dass Van gerade mit einem von ihnen kämpfte. Hitomi erschrak, als sie sah, dass in seinen Bewegungen echte Wut lag. Sein Gesicht war zu einer Fratze verzogen, wo normalerweise nur der Ernst tiefer Konzentration sein sollte. Seine Bewegungen waren schnell, seine Schläge hart und er griff ununterbrochen an. Sein Gegner hatte den verzweifelten Ausdruck eines Kämpfers, der schon seit dem ersten Schlag wusste, dass er geschlagen war. Er verteidigte sich lediglich, aber selbst das würde er nicht mehr lange durchhalten können.

Schlag von oben. Parade. Anschließende Drehung. Harter Hieb von der rechten Seite. Schritt zurück. Stich nach vorn. Nachsetzen.

„Er ist toll", rief Merle begeistert. „So gut war er schon lang nicht mehr."

„Er wird ihn umbringen!", fügte Hitomi entsetzt dazu. „Aber wieso?"

Bevor sie allerdings dazu kommen konnte, etwas zu rufen, um den Tobenden aufzuhalten, kam eine Wache in den Hof gerannt. Sie war kalkweiß vor Entsetzen, aber nicht wegen dem Kampf.

„Majestät!", rief der Mann. Als Van innehielt und sich versichert hatte, dass sein Gegner auch nicht weiter angreifen würde – nicht, dass er es gekonnt hätte – sah er den Wächter unwirsch an. „Wir haben eine Warnung von den Wolfmenschen bekommen! Ein... ein Drache ist auf dem Weg nach Farnelia, Majestät!"

„Ein Drache? Was soll der Unsinn?", fragte Van aggressiv. „Hier gibt es schon seit Jahren keine Drachen mehr, die Farnelia auch nur auf einige Meilen nahegekommen wären!"

„Ich weiß, Majestät", entgegnete die Wache. „Aber man kann tatsächlich eine Schneise sehen, die sich durch den Wald zieht. Der Drache wird bald hier sein!"

„Van!", rief Merle angstvoll und lief auf den König zu. „Du musst uns retten! Du hast schon einmal einen Drachen getötet!"

Jetzt erst, als er in ihre Richtung blickte, sah Van das Katzenmädchen – und damit auch Hitomi, die einige Meter weiter hinten stand. Sein Blick versetzte dem Mädchen einen Schock. Die Vision!, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Genau wie in der Vision! Sein Blick war kalt und distanziert. Einige Sekunden, in denen Hitomi richtige Angst vor ihm hatte, sah er sie an, dann wandte er sich an Merle.

„Keine Angst", sagte er und streichelte das Katzenmädchen, das sich wie früher an seine Beine gehängt hatte, abwesend am Kopf. „Hier gibt es doch einige Leute, die unbedingt ihre Stärke im Kampf beweisen wollten." Sein Blick wanderte zu den jungen Leuten, die ihn mit mehr als nur ängstlichen Gesichtern ansahen. „Nun, jetzt habt ihr die Gelegenheit dazu, oder? Geht und besiegt den Drachen, dann könnt ihr euch echte Helden schimpfen."

„Äh, Majestät", wandte einer der Junge ein. „Wir..."

„Was?" Vans Stimme war so schneidend wie eine Säge. „Habt ihr Angst?" Er lachte böse. „Aber ihr hattet keine Angst, als ihr meine Berater und mich angreifen wolltet, oder? Wächter!", befahl er dem Mann, der seinen König mit erstaunter Miene musterte. „Bring diesen Männern alle Waffen, die sie haben wollen – und dann bring sie vor die Stadtmauer! Sie sollen gegen den Drachen kämpfen und Farnelia retten!"

„Aber Van!", schrie Merle protestierend. Nun leuchtete auch in ihren großen Augen die Angst. „Sie haben nie gegen einen Drachen gekämpft – wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gegen einen guten menschlichen Gegner! Sie werden sterben!"

„Sie hat Recht, Van!", wandte auch Hitomi ein. Die Endgültigkeit von Vans Befehl hatte ihre Angst zurückgedrängt. „Du schickst sie in den sicheren Tod! Willst du Schuld daran sein?"

Wieder traf sie sein kalter Blick, aber diesmal entdeckte sie auch eine Spur von Wut darin. Aber warum? „Sie haben gegen ihren König rebelliert! Jetzt sollen sie diese Tat sühnen! Das ist mein königlicher Befehl!" Er warf den Männern, die den Ereignishorizont der Panik schon weit überflogen hatten und nur noch von Vans Gegenwart zurückgehalten wurden, einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Und jene, die nicht kämpfen wollen – nun, die dürfen gerne gegen mich antreten. In einem Duell auf Leben und Tod."

„Majestät?", wandte sich nun die Wache an den König. „Dieser Drache scheint sehr groß zu sein. Größer als die früheren Ungeheuer. Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Kinder ihn besiegen können. Mit Verlaub, ich glaube, Ihr solltet Escaflowne wiederbeleben."

„Ich habe dich aber nicht um Rat gefragt!", entgegnete Van. „Bring unsere Kämpfer jetzt zur Waffenkammer."

„Van!", schrie Merle und umklammerte sein Bein so fest sie konnte. „Was tust du?"

„Lass mich los, Merle. Ich gehe jetzt in den Palast. Und ich will erst wieder gestört werden, wenn der Drache entweder besiegt ist oder die Kämpfer geschlagen sind." Damit befreite er sich aus Merles Umklammerung und schritt auf den Palast zu. Sein Blick traf Hitomi ein weiteres Mal – und sie floh davor.

Allen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie musste Allen finden! Vielleicht konnte er Van wieder zur Vernunft bringen. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte über die Treppen und Korridore in die Zimmerflut, in der Allen wohnte. Ihr war egal, dass sie einige Male beinahe stolperte und hinfiel.

„Allen!", schrie sie aus vollem Hals. „Allen! Wach auf! Ein Drache kommt auf Farnelia zu!"

Sie sah, wie einige Bedienstete, die das gehört hatten, die Dinge fallen ließen, die sie gerade trugen und ihr betroffen nachsahen, aber sie kümmerte sich darum. Schnurstracks hielt sie auf Allens Tür zu. Bevor sie allerdings mit den Fäusten daran hämmern konnte, wurde diese auch schon aufgerissen. Allen stand halb angezogen im Türrahmen und sah sie mit einem Ausdruck der Verwunderung an.

„Hitomi? Was ist los? Was hast du denn?"

„Allen", rief sie und ließ sich in seine helfenden Hände fallen. Sie war tatsächlich etwas außer Atem. „Ein Drache! Ein Drache ist auf dem Weg nach Farnelia! Und Van hat die Jungen, die ihn beleidigt haben, ausgeschickt, um ihn zu töten!"

„Diese Kinder?" Allens Gesicht wirkte bestürzt. „Die sind doch kaum Manns genug, um gegen ihn auch nur fünf Minuten zu bestehen. Bist du dir sicher, Hitomi?"

„Ja, ich habe es selbst gehört!" Sie packte seine Arme. „Allen, du musst ihn zur Vernunft bringen! Die Wache hat gesagt, dass dieser Drache noch größer ist als die normalen! Vermutlich kann ihn nur ein Guymelef besiegen!"

„Hitomi, geh sofort auf dein Zimmer!", trug ihr der Ritter ernst auf. „Du brauchst jetzt unbedingt Ruhe. Ich werde sofort mit Van reden. Geh!"

Er ließ die aufgelöste Hitomi draußen stehen, schloss die Tür und fuhr fort damit, sich anzuziehen. Als er die Weste anlegte, fragte er sich, was Van wohl geritten hatte, diese Befehle zu geben. Er sorgte sich um sein Volk wie kaum ein anderer Monarch. Wieso sollte er nun halbe Kinder in den sicheren Tod schicken? Hastig zog er die weißen Stiefel an und öffnete die Tür. Hitomi stand noch immer dort und wirkte verängstigt.

„Komm, ich bringe dich zu deinem Zimmer", schlug er vor und legte den Arm um sie. „Und dabei erzählst du mir noch einmal ganz genau, was eigentlich passiert ist."

Merle war verwirrt. So hatte sich Van noch nie verhalten, nicht mal dann, wenn er jemanden verurteilen musste. Diese kalte, distanzierte Art passte nicht zu ihm, der sonst eigentlich immer nahe am Volk war, wie man so schön sagte. Es hatte sich angehört, als wäre es ihm völlig egal, ob die Männer überlebten oder nicht... aber das konnte doch nicht sein! Oder?

Sie stellte fest, dass sie Angst vor dem Mann hatte, mit dem sie fast ihre gesamte Kindheit geteilt hatte. Das war nicht mehr der Van, der ihr damals seine Flügel gezeigt hatte. Auch nicht der, der nachts zum Mond der Illusionen hochsah. Das war der Van, der voller Hass gegen Dilandau gekämpft hatte. Aber diesmal schien sich sein Hass gegen sein eigenes Volk zu richten. Nein, das war kein Hass gewesen. Gleichgültigkeit, ja, das war es. Er hatte so geklungen, als wäre ihm völlig egal, was passierte. Aber was konnte dazu geführt haben.

„Majestät?", fragte sie schüchtern, während sie hinter ihm herging. Beinahe erwartete sie, dass er sie angriff. All ihre Sinne waren bis zum Zerreißen angespannt.

„Was ist?" Grauenvolle Teilnahmslosigkeit lag in der Stimme. Er drehte sich noch nicht einmal zu ihr um.

„Was... was wirst du jetzt tun?"

„Was wohl? Ich werde abwarten, wie sich diese Schafsköpfe schlagen."

„Aber sie werden sterben!" Merle schrie beinahe. Sie war fassungslos. „Bedeutet dir das denn gar nichts?"

„Sie bekommen, was sie verdient haben", behauptete Van und betrat den Thronsaal. Mit ein paar Schritten hatte er ihn durchquert und setzte sich auf seinen Thron. Seine Miene war düster, als er Merle musterte. „Ich darf Rebellion nicht durchgehen lassen."

„Sie sind dumme Kinder, Van!" Merle hatte Tränen in den Augen. Was war mit ihrem liebsten Freund passiert? „Nur wegen ihrer Sturheit darfst du sie doch nicht zum Tode verurteilen!"

„Ach, darf ich nicht?" Seine Stimme hatte nun etwas Schneidendes und jetzt sah er Merle direkt an. Unterdrückte Wut lag darin, aber nicht auf sie. Wer hatte ihn nur so sehr gereizt? Hitomi? Nein, das war undenkbar. Das würde sie nicht tun. Allen? Unsinn! Van verstand sich prächtig mit dem Ritter, schon deshalb, weil er keinen anderen würdigen Trainingspartner hatte. „Ich bin der König, Merle! Ich darf sehr wohl über sie richten!"

Merle ging langsam auf den Thron zu und setzte sich vor ihm hin. Die ganze Zeit behielt sie Vans Gesicht dabei im Auge. Darauf regte sich nichts. Ihre Augen begannen wieder zu tränen. „Wer hat dich verletzt, Van?", fragte sie, so sanft sie konnte. „Was macht dir so zu schaffen, dass du versuchst es zu überspielen, indem du anderen wehtust?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass mir jemand wehgetan hat?", fragte Van arrogant, aber dem Katzenmädchen war sein gehetzter Blick natürlich nicht entgangen.

„Ich bin mit dir zusammen aufgewachsen, Van", erinnerte sie ihn. „Ich weiß, was du fühlst. Und momentan leidest du große Schmerzen."

Einige Momente lang schien es, als wollte er widersprechen, aber dann sah er lediglich weg. „Du hast Recht", gab er zu. „Ich bin verletzt. Aber diese Verletzung wird nie wieder heilen. Also muss ich mich ablenken." Er überlegte ein paar Sekunden, dann sah er Merle mit einem unheilverkündenden Blick an. „Was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir hinuntergehen und ein wenig mit unserem Gefangenen plaudern, Merle?", fragte er. „Ich glaube, in dieser Stimmung kann ich ihm alles entlocken, was ich will. Dann wäre sie wenigstens zu etwas nütze."

Merle riss vor Schreck die Augen auf. Van wollte... Llorin foltern? Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen! Aber ein Blick in seine Augen überzeugte sie vom Gegenteil. Was auch immer ihrem Seelenbruder zugestoßen war... im Moment würde er ohne zu zögern wieder in Zaibach einfallen, wenn ihm diese Armee zum zweiten Mal angeboten würde, einfach um des Krieges willen.

„Nein!", rief sie und umklammerte sein linkes Bein. Sie sah mit flehenden Augen zu ihm hoch. „Bitte, Van, tu das nicht!"

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte er misstrauisch. „Dir scheint sehr viel an diesem Typen zu liegen. Ist dir klar, dass er unser Feind ist?"

Ja, warum lag ihr eigentlich so viel daran, jemandem das Leben zu retten, der Hitomi hatte töten wollen? Jemandem, der sie eine Verräterin geschimpft hatte? Und dem es anscheinend gleichgültig war, ob seine Herrin Länder unterjochte und Menschen tötete? Aber ganz deutlich sah sie seinen Blick vor sich, als er sie im Kerker noch einmal zurückgerufen hatte. Sie hatte geglaubt, beginnendes Verständnis darin lesen zu können. Verständnis dafür, dass Merle von Menschen aufgezogen worden war.

„Er ist der einzige meines Volkes, mit dem ich reden könnte, Van", erklärte sie, obwohl sie tief im Herzen wusste, dass das nicht der wichtigste Grund war. „Ich würde gerne mehr über die Katzenmenschen erfahren, auch wenn ich gerne in Farnelia lebe. Würdest du nicht genau so handeln, wenn du bei meinem Volk als einziger Mensch leben würdest?"

Van sah sie misstrauisch an, aber er widersprach ihr nicht, also argumentierte sie weiter: „Außerdem scheint dieser Mann ein Krieger zu sein, Van. Wie du. Würdest du jemandem Geheimnisse verraten, selbst unter Folter? Natürlich nicht, nicht wahr? Vermutlich kann auch er widerstehen."

„Das kommt darauf an, wie effektiv die Methode ist", entgegnete Van kalt, aber er lächelte ohne Humor. „Aber nehmen wir mal an, ich folge deinem Rat. Wie sollen wir dann aus diesem Sturschädel herauskriegen, was wir wissen wollen?"

Diese Frage hatte Merle gefürchtet. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Aber sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie ließ Vans Fuß los und stand auf. Das Katzenmädchen versucht, selbstsicher zu erscheinen. Das Leben Llorins mochte davon abhängen.

„Lass es mich versuchen, Van", bat sie. „Ich möchte mit ihm sprechen. Allein."

Vans Augenbraue zuckte hoch. „Und wieso glaubst du, dass er dir etwas anvertraut? Er schien mir das letzte Mal nicht sehr gut auf dich zu sprechen zu sein, Merle."

„Ich glaube, dass deine und Allens Worte Eindruck auf ihn gemacht haben", behauptete Merle, obwohl sie sich dessen gar nicht so sicher war. „Und ich denke, dass er einem Angehörigen seiner Rasse mehr anvertrauen wird als anderen Leuten. Bitte, Van, lass es mich versuchen!"

Einige Augenblicke musterte Van sie, dann sah er betont uninteressiert zur Wand, während sie angespannt vor ihm stehen blieb. Bitte, betete sie zu allen Göttern, lasst ihn zustimmen, bevor er sich unglücklich macht.

„Mach doch, was du willst", gab Van bekannt. „Ich sollte ohnehin hier bleiben, falls man mich da draußen noch braucht. Aber ich denke nicht, dass du Erfolg haben wirst."

Da war sich Merle auch ganz und gar nicht sicher, doch das hätte sie um nichts auf Gaia zugegeben. Stattdessen wandte sie sich auf der Stelle um und rannte aus dem Raum in Richtung Kerker. Deswegen bekam sie auch nicht mit, dass Allen ziemlich aufgebracht den Thronsaal betrat.

„Van!", rief er mit klarer Stimme. „Ist es wahr, was man mir erzählt hat? Dass du diese Halbstarken gegen einen ausgewachsenen Drachen ausgeschickt hast?"

„Ja", entgegnete dieser betont gleichmütig. „Hast du was dagegen?"

„Ob ich was dagegen habe?", schnappte der Ritter, marschierte auf den Thron zu und rammte seine Faust gegen die Lehne, direkt neben Vans Kopf. Der junge Mann ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. „Das ist Mord, Van! Diese Bengel haben vom Kampf wahrscheinlich so viel Ahnung, dass sie gerade das spitze Ende ihres Schwertes finden!"

„Dann sollen sie es benutzen!", rief Van aufgebracht. „Haltet mir nicht ständig vor, was ich zu tun habe! Ich bin der König von Farnelia und ich entscheide hier!"

Van richtete sich auf und musterte Van mit einem Blick, der die pure Verachtung ausdrückte. „Und wegen einer Laune von dir sollen sie sterben, wie?", fragte er mit tödlicher Ruhe. „Ich hätte wirklich gedacht, dass aus dir mal ein guter Herrscher werden würde, aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt. Ich gehe jetzt und helfen diesen armen Narren. Und wenn du dich noch einmal vor deinem Volk zeigen willst, würde ich dir raten, dasselbe zu tun!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Ritter ab und verließ im Eilschritt den Raum. Van starrte ihm hinterher und die Worte seines Freundes kreisten ihm im Kopf herum, obwohl er sie mit aller Macht zu verdrängen suchte. Guter Herrscher... habe mich geirrt... nach einigen Sekunden knirschte er mit den Zähnen. Er musste wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass Allen Recht hatte, ebenso wie Merle. Sein Zorn auf Hitomi durfte ihn nicht dazu bringen, sein Volk zu tyrannisieren.

Seufzend erhob sich Van Farnel aus dem Thron und machte sich auf den Weg in den Tempel von Farnelia. Zum Glück hatte er gestern in weiser Voraussicht Escaflowne dort hingebracht, nicht zum Grabhügel. Jetzt wurde der Schutzgott von Farnelia gebraucht.

Llorin wollte lediglich einen kurzen Blick auf die Tür werfen, die sich langsam öffnete. Jedoch hob er die Augenbrauen, als er erkannte, wer ihn da besuchen wollte. Das Katzenmädchen, welches bei den Menschen hier lebte, ging herein und schloss die Tür wieder. Sie wirkte ziemlich unsicher. Nun, wer wäre das nicht? Immerhin war er ihr Feind, auch wenn sie demselben Volk angehörten.

Sie wirkte bei diesem zweiten Besuch etwas älter auf ihn. Beim ersten hatte sie sich anfangs zurückgehalten und dann von der Seherin trösten lassen wie ein kleines Kind. Nun aber sah er, dass sie das Stadium der Frau bereits erreicht hatte, wenn auch erst seit kurzem. Dennoch wirkte sie in seiner Nähe scheu wie ein Reh. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Soll das ein Verhör oder eine Schweigestunde werden?", fragte er spöttisch. Er runzelte die Stirn, als sie zusammenzuckte. Selbst dieser milde Spott schien sie zu verletzen. Warum? „Was ist? Hast du etwa noch nie ein Mitglied deiner Rasse gesehen?"

„Doch", gab sie zögernd zur Antwort und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder, die schlanken Glieder eng angezogen. Ihre großen Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Etwas an ihrem Blick irritierte ihn, aber er wusste nicht, was. „Zwei. Aber sie kämpften auf der Seite der Zaibacher im Großen Krieg."

„Tatsächlich?" Llorin war etwas überrascht, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. „Sie müssen auch Waisenkinder gewesen sein. Keiner von uns würde sich sonst der Gnade der Menschen anvertrauen."

„Ihre Eltern wurden getötet, so weit ich weiß", teilte Merle ihm mit. „Der Bruder von König Van rettete sie vor einem wütenden Mob. Zum Dank dienten sie ihm bis in den Tod. Ihre Namen waren Narya und Eriya."

„Ich kenne sie nicht", entgegnete er. Er betrachtete das junge Mädchen, das mit so großem Ernst sprach, mit undeutbarem Blick. „Wurdest du auch gerettet?"

„Ja", gab sie zu und senkte den Kopf. Sie schloss die Augen, als die Bilder sie übermannten, die sie auch heute noch manchmal in ihren Träumen heimsuchten. Die hasserfüllten Gesichter der Menschen, die ihre Eltern töteten. Ihre Mutter, die sie, noch ein kleines Kind, in den Wald schickte. Die Wolfsmenschen, die sie fanden und nach Farnelia brachten. Weitere wütende Gesichter, die verlangten, die Bestie zu töten. Vans Eltern, die sie entdeckten und freikauften. Und schließlich Van, ein kleiner Junge, der kaum Freunde hatte, weil er die Bürde eines Königssohnes trug. Und der ihr Herz entflammte. „König Gaou und Königin Vari haben mich Wolfsmenschen abgekauft. Dann brachten sie mich mit Van zusammen. Sie waren die ersten, die nach dem Mord an meinen Eltern um mich besorgt waren."

„Nun, Lady Vari war auch eine Draconierin", wies Llorin hin und drehte den Kopf zur Wand. Etwas an diesem jungen Mädchen zog ihn an, und das war nicht nur das Mitleid? Ob es ihre Unerfahrenheit war? Ihre Verletzlichkeit? Vielleicht. Aber er war Krieger. Mit solchen Gefühlen durfte er sich im Moment nicht belasten. „Sie kannte den Wert anderer Wesen als der Menschen."

Sie sah aus, als wollte sie noch etwas einwerfen, aber dann ließ sie es bleiben. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass ein Drache auf dem Weg nach Farnelia ist?", fragte sie ihn.

„Nein. Ich bin irgendwie nicht in der richtigen Position, um wichtige Infos zu bekommen", antwortete er. Dennoch wirkte er interessiert. „Welcher Drache?"

Merle legte den Kopf schief. „Welcher?", vergewisserte sie sich. „Heißt das etwa, es gibt mehrere?"

Llorin fluchte. Dann schien er zu überlegen. „Ja. Nun, da du mich schon dazu gebracht hast, das zuzugeben: Es gibt noch viele Drachen auf Gaia. Und ich habe einige von ihnen trainiert."

„Könnte dieser vielleicht einer von deinen sein?", fragte Merle. „Vielleicht sucht er dich ja."

„Ein Drache ist kein Hund!", stellte Llorin schmunzelnd fest. „Aber es könnte Il-jesh sein... unser Band ist stark genug, dass er mich vielleicht finden könnte."

„Euer Band?", fragte Merle nach und stützte mit den Händen ihren Kopf. „Heißt das, ihr seid verschmolzen wie Van mit Escaflowne?"

Wieder fluchte er und diesmal warf er Merle einen bösen Blick zu. „Sprich nie wieder von diesen Maschinen!", befahl er. „Sie sind schuld, dass die wahren Götter untergingen! Die Herrin wird dafür sorgen, dass jede einzelne von ihnen zerstört wird!"

„Das haben die Zaibacher auch von ihren Feinden gesagt", antwortete Merle trocken. „Und Van ist ihnen doch immer wieder entwischt."

„Du bist ganz schön frech dafür, dass du mir Informationen entlocken sollst", meinte Llorin. Allerdings war seine Stimme sanfter als vorhin. „Egal. Meine Herrin wird siegen, du wirst es miterleben. Und dann wirst du vor die Wahl gestellt werden, Mädchen: Entweder du wechselst auf unsere Seite... oder du gehst mit deinen Menschenfreunden unter."

„Wenn es tatsächlich so weit kommen sollte, was ich nicht glaube, dann muss ich eben sterben", verkündete Merle und stand auf. „Ich werde Van nicht verlassen und er wird Farnelia nicht noch einmal aufgeben. Er ist die einzige Familie, die ich noch habe. Wenn es nötig wird, dann werde ich ihn sogar gegen mein eigenes Volk schützen!" Ihre Augen funkelten im matten Licht der Gefängniszelle und ihr Gesicht war eine Maske der Entschlossenheit.

„Ich wäre enttäuscht, wenn du das nicht tun würdest", gab Llorin zu – und er lächelte sogar. „Und ich hoffe, dass nicht ich es sein muss, der euch töten muss. Ich glaube, es würde mir sehr schwer fallen."

Merle wusste nicht, ob sie verlegen oder zornig werden sollte. Darum entschied sie sich für die dritte Möglichkeit: Sie schnaubte. „Für meinen Geschmack redest du etwas zu viel vom Tod", sagte sie abfällig. „Hast du noch nie was davon gehört, dass eine solche Angst auf Gaia durchaus Wirklichkeit werden kann? Immerhin ist es der Planet der Wünsche."

„Ich habe keine Angst!", begehrte Llorin auf.

Merle sah ihn prüfend an. „Doch, die hast du. Jeder Mensch hat Angst. Früher dachte ich, Männer wie Van und Allen würden vor nichts Angst haben, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Van ist über dem Gedanken, Hitomi zu verlieren, fast zusammengebrochen und Allen fürchtet sich, sich noch einmal unglücklich zu verlieben. Und du", fuhr sie fort und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. „Ich glaube, du hast Angst davor, dass deine Herrin verlieren könnte."

„Sie wird, nein, sie kann nicht verlieren!", rief Llorin wütend aus, aber eben dieser Verlust seiner Selbstbeherrschung zeigte Merle, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Sie lächelte nur und er schien zu begreifen, dass er sich verraten hatte, denn er starrte demonstrativ an die Wand. Merle wartete noch eine Minute, ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, aber als nichts mehr kam, wandte sie sich wieder der Tür zu.

„Wenn du über etwas reden willst", empfahl sie ihm, „dann schick nach mir. König Van ist im Moment etwas zu gereizt für eine sinnvolle Diskussion." Sie öffnete die schwere Tür und wollte gerade hinaustreten, als er sie ein weiteres Mal zurückhielt.

„Merle!"

Ihr stockte der Atem, als er sie das erste Mal bei ihrem Namen nannte. Sie fühlte leichtes Herzklopfen, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, aber er sah sie wie fast immer mit einem Blick an, der nichts verriet. Einige Sekunden lang blickten sie sich nur an.

„Wer hat dir deinen Namen gegeben?", fragte er.

„Meine Eltern", antwortete Merle etwas verwirrt. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Bevor sie gestorben sind."

„Es ist ein... schöner Name", gab er zu. „Weißt du, dass er im Atlantischen „Anmut" bedeutet? Ich finde, er passt."

Während sich die Tür schloss, starrte Merle noch immer in diese Richtung. Erst, als eine der Wachen mit ihrem Handschuh vor ihrem Gesicht fuchtelte, kam sie wieder zu sich und ging langsam die Treppe hinauf. Ihre Knie waren etwas wackelig. Vom langen Sitzen, beruhigte sie sich.

Allen stockte der Atem, als er auf der Mauer ankam, die Farnelia vor den Gefahren dieser Welt schützen sollte. Für DIESEN Schrecken war sie entschieden zu klein, registrierte er, während er das Ungeheuer betrachtete, welches nun schon beinahe bei den Mauern angekommen war. Es hatte braune Schuppen und war mindestens anderthalb mal so groß wie der Drache, den er selbst auf der Erde erlegt hatte. Er musste schon voll ausgewachsen sein. Hoffte Allen jedenfalls.

Zumindest schien es kein Flügeldrache zu sein, ansonsten wäre er wohl schon längst in Farnelia gelandet. Dennoch würden weder die Mauer noch die zitternden Gestalten, die vor ihr standen und ihrem Verderben entgegenstarrten, ihn sehr lange aufhalten können. Sie mussten sofort seinen Schwachpunkt finden, oder sie alle waren verloren! Sein eigener Guymelef, Sherezade, war in Asturia zurückgeblieben und Farnelia besaß außer Escaflowne nur die noch nicht reparierten Schrotthaufen, die nach der Zerstörung der Stadt übriggeblieben waren. Bisher hatte sich noch niemand die Mühe gemacht, Hand an sie zu legen. Vermutlich konnte man das Monster ohne Guymelef gar nicht besiegen, da seine Haut schon zu dick war, selbst an der ungepanzerten Bauchseite.

Dennoch mussten sie es versuchen. Allen zog sein Schwert und sprang in den Hof hinunter.

„Öffnet das Tor!", befahl er den Wächtern, denen auf ihrem Posten ebenfalls nicht wohl zu sein schien. „Ich werde den Männern draußen helfen."

„Aber König Van hat..."

„Van kann nicht über mich befehlen!", stellte Allen fest. „Außerdem hat er nichts davon gesagt, dass man ihnen nicht helfen darf, oder? Öffnet das Tor!"

„Aber das ist Selbstmord, Ritter Allen!", versuchte ihn der andere Wächter noch einmal umzustimmen. „Ohne Guymelef habt ihr so gut wie keine Chance."

„Dann betet zu den Göttern, dass euer König vernünftig wird, bevor wir getötet werden", entgegnete Allen mit finsterer Miene. „Ansonsten erzählt ihm, dass ich im Kampf gefallen bin – und dass er es hätte verhindern können. Und jetzt lasst mich hinaus!"

Die Männer widersprachen nicht mehr. Stattdessen packten sie die Griffe der Winden, welche das schmiedeeiserne Gittertor von Farnelia bewegen konnten und zogen mit aller Kraft. Langsam hob sich das Tor und Allen trat hinaus. Einige der Männer bemerkten ihn nicht einmal, weil sie so voller Angst vor dem Drachen waren. Andere schon.

„Ritter Allen!", rief einer von ihnen überrascht aus. „Was macht Ihr hier?"

„Ich möchte Euch helfen", entgegnete dieser, ohne den Blick von dem Ungeheuer zu nehmen, das nun schon Bäume in Sichtweite entwurzelte.

„Danke", entgegnete der Bursche nach einigem Zögern. Dann erklang wieder ein Donnern, als ein weiterer Baum fiel. „Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich nicht sehr klug war."

„Wenn der Drache nach Farnelia gelangt, tötet er jeden, der sich ihm im Weg befindet", meinte Allen und machte sich kampfbereit. „Lieber versuche ich, ihn vorher aufzuhalten."

„Aber wie?", jammerte der Junge und versuchte, Allens Kampfstellung nachzumachen. „Dieses Monster ist zu groß! Unsere Pfeile und Bolzen werden kaum durch seine Haut dringen können."

„Dann müssen wir es eben mit den Schwertern angreifen", teilte Allen ihm mit. Aber auch er wusste, dass ihre Chancen so ziemlich gering waren. Wenn der Drache nicht anhielt, dann würde er sie einfach überrennen, bevor sie ihm genügend große Wunden zufügen konnten, um ihn zu töten. „Auf der Bauchseite ist er verwundbar. Versucht, seinen Hals zu erreichen."

Der Junge schluckte. „Wir werden sterben, nicht?", fragte er leise.

Allen gab keine Antwort.

„Nun, geschieht mir eigentlich ganz recht", murmelte der Junge. „Immerhin habe ich gegen meinen König gehandelt. Aber Ihr seid unschuldig, Ritter Allen."

„Niemand ist unschuldig", widersprach dieser leise und schloss kurz die Augen. Als ein Baum ganz in der Nähe umstürzte, öffnete er sie allerdings wieder. Gleich. „Jeder hat Sünden begangen, auch ich." Als er seine Muskeln anspannte und seinen Griff um das Schwert festigt, dachte er noch einmal an diejenigen, die er zurückließ. Serena, die vermutlich lange brauchen würde, um über seinen Tod hinwegzukommen. Hitomi, die Van dafür hassen würde. Millerna, die ihn noch immer heimlich liebte. Es ist Irrsinn, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber es gab kein Zurück mehr.

In diesem Augenblick hörte er ein seltsames Geräusch über sich. Gleichzeitig schrieen einige Bewohner in der Stadt auf, allerdings freudig. Der Ritter riskierte einen Blick in die Höhe. Da schwebte ein weißes, metallenes Ungetüm auf sie zu, verwandelte sich mitten im Sturzflug in einen Guymelef und walzte bei seinem Aufprall die wenigen Bäume nieder, die den Drachen noch von Farnelia trennten. Allen durchfuhr ein Gefühl der Erleichterung. Escaflowne! Van war doch noch zur Vernunft gekommen!

„Zurück in die Stadt!", ordnete er sofort an. Als die Männer, die immer noch überrascht waren, nicht gleich reagierten, ließ er sein Schwert durch die Luft zischen. „Beeilung! Wir behindern Van hier nur! Rein mit euch!"

Das brachte die Männer sofort wieder zur Besinnung. Überstürzt verließen sie ihren sicheren Todesposten und rannten durch das sich öffnende Tor nach Farnelia hinein. Allen folgte ihnen als letzter. Er war froh, und das nicht nur, weil er vermutlich weiterleben würde. Aber dass Van hier war, bedeutete, dass ihm sein Volk doch nicht egal war. Was ihn wohl derart verbittert hatte, dass er es überhaupt so weit hatte kommen lassen? Das würde Allen später herausfinden müssen. Jetzt eilte er aber wieder auf die Stadtmauer, um sich den Kampf anzusehen. Man konnte bereits hören, wie der Drache brüllte, allerdings noch nicht vor Schmerz.

Dann war er oben und sah sofort nach draußen. Van fegte mit dem Schwert gerade eine Klaue beiseite, die auf seinen Energisten gezielt hatte. Auch die zweite wehrte er ab, ließ das Schwert am Arm der Bestie entlang gleiten und verletzte es so an der Schulter. Der Drache fauchte und zog sich einen Schritt weit zurück. Gleich darauf stieß er vor, um Escaflowne mit dem reißzahnbewehrten Maul anzugreifen, aber Van hielt ihm den metallenen Arm des Guymelef vor die Nase und nutzte den Schwertarm, um dem Untier die meterlange Klinge ins Bauchfleisch zu bohren. Wo andere Schwerter gerade mal pieksen würden, schlug dieses eine große Wunde, die allerdings nicht tödlich war, weil der Drache durch den Schmerz die Kraft bekam, den Guymelef von sich wegzustoßen.

Als Van das Gleichgewicht wiederfand, hatte der Drache offenbar bemerkt, dass er sterben würde. Dennoch gab er sich dank der seiner Rasse angeborenen Sturheit nicht geschlagen. Tief holte er Luft und Allen biss sich auf die Lippe. Escaflowne war ein Wunder ispanischer Handwerkskunst, aber ob er auch Drachenfeuer widerstehen würde? Aber für weitere Überlegungen blieb ihm keine Zeit, weil die Bestie bereits Feuer spie. Van, der keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte auszuweichen, hielt die Arme von Escaflowne vor das Visier und schützte sich so notdürftig. Dennoch verschwand er eine Sekunde lang in den Flammen.

Als man wieder sehen konnte, wo er stand, schien Escaflowne nichts abbekommen zu haben, auch wenn er überall dampfte. Jedenfalls hob er das Schwert sofort wieder vor sich und rannte auf den Drachen zu. Dieser schien mit dem Angriff seine letzte Kraft verbraucht zu haben, denn er leistete kaum noch Gegenwehr, als Van ihn mit dem Schwert köpfte. Es donnerte gewaltig, als der mächtige Leib des Untiers auf den Boden prallte und weitere Bäume fällte.

Allen hörte Jubelgeschrei hinter sich, als Van das Schwert wieder zurücksteckte und sich seiner Stadt zuwandte. Er achtete jedoch nicht darauf. Stattdessen versuchte er, versteckte Beschädigungen an Escaflowne festzustellen, als Van den Guymelef zur Stadtmauer lenkte und darüber sprang. Es war jedoch nichts zu sehen. Dann senkte Van die Maschine auf die Knie und bot Allen die Hand als Transportmittel an. Der Ritter nahm an und stieg darauf. Sofort erhob sich Escaflowne wieder und Van hob die Hand vor das Visier. Dann öffnete es sich und zeigte einen an einige Stellen geröteten jungen Mann.

„Nun, Allen, bist du nun zufrieden?", fragte Van. „Ich habe diese Nichtsnutze gerettet. Aber dieser Kampf war erfrischend. Ich wünschte fast, es kämen noch mehr Drachen."

„Wieso bist du auf einmal wieder so blutrünstig, Van?", fragte Allen seinen Freund. „Bisher wolltest du Farnelia doch keiner Gefahr mehr aussetzen."

Vans Gesicht verhärtete sich. „Frag das Hitomi", teilte er dem Ritter mit. „Sie ist der Grund. Und teil ihr folgendes mit: Sobald wir diese neue Krise überstanden haben, werde ich sie wieder zurück zur Erde bringen!"

Damit schloss ich das Visier wieder, bevor Allen etwas sagen konnte. Es wäre auch nicht möglich gewesen, weil sich Escaflowne unter den Jubelrufen der Menge wieder in Bewegung setzte und Allen alle Kräfte brauchte, um sich festzuhalten. Dennoch hatte er viel erfahren. Wenn er wieder im Palast war, würde er sofort mit Hitomi reden. Er hatte sich das Wiedersehen der beiden wahrlich anders vorgestellt.

In der nächsten Folge...

_Hitomi träumt abermals von Van und der Draconierin... sie stellt Van zur Rede und sie streiten sich... Millerna und Dryden treffen ein und Allen reist nach Pallas, um Eries zu beschützen... sie stellen fest, dass es sich bei der mysteriösen Armee um eine Horde Drachen handeln muss... Van erklärt, dem Gefangenen um jeden Preis mehr Informationen entlocken zu wollen... Merle verhilft diesem nachts zur Flucht..._

_Titel: Das Geheimnis der Armee_


	9. Das Geheimnis der Armee

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 9 – Das Geheimnis der Armee

Ist es nur ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? Van hat sich auf einmal völlig verändert. Er scheint auf einmal voller Zorn und Schmerz zu sein, wie damals im Krieg gegen Zaibach. Als ein Drache Farnelia angreift, will er sogar einige Leute aus der Stadt opfern. Als er auch noch den Gefangenen foltern will, überzeugt ihn Merle, dass sie vielleicht mehr erreichen könnte. Tatsächlich verrät er ihr, dass er Drachentrainer ist und dass es noch viele gibt. In der Zwischenzeit will Allen den Leuten helfen. Er ist bereit, sich zu opfern, als Van im letzten Moment doch noch kommt und den Drachen mit Escaflowne bezwingt. Aber warum ist er so voller Hass? Er sagt, ich wäre der Grund...

Wieder einmal stand Hitomi auf dem Balkon und starrte auf die Stadt hinab. Diesmal allerdings nahm sie die Gebäude kaum zur Kenntnis. Sie hatte gerade ein sehr seltsames und unangenehmes Gespräch mit Allen geführt. Dieser hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass Vans verletzendes Verhalten ihre Schuld sei. Als er sie nach dem Grund gefragt hatte, war sie völlig hilflos gewesen. Sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, womit sie ihn so sehr hatte verletzen können.

Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er wegen ihrer Vision während ihres Kusses derart außer sich war. Schließlich war er ja erst seit heute so komisch, also müsste dieser Gemütswechsel letzte Nacht erfolgt sein – und da hatten sie sich gar nicht gesehen. Was also konnte er gesehen oder gehört haben, dass er so voller Schmerz und Zorn war? Konnte es etwa sein, dass er sie gesehen hatte, wie sie mit Allen sprach? Möglich, aber deswegen würde er nicht gleich das Schlimmste annehmen. Allen war ein Ehrenmann, das wusste er und er hätte gesehen, dass ihre Unterredung rein freundschaftlich gewesen war.

Hitomi war verzweifelt. Was konnte sie nur getan haben? Wie sollte sie sich für etwas entschuldigen, von dem sie nicht einmal wusste, was es war? Allen hatte ihr versichert, dass er sich in diese Sache nicht einmischen würde. Wenn sie ihre Beziehung retten wollte, meinte er, dann musste sie das selbst tun. Wenn Van allzu unkooperativ werden würde, wäre er selbstverständlich da, um ihr zu helfen, aber wenn sie Van liebte, musste sie ihn auch zurückhaben wollen. Natürlich liebte sie ihn! Welch eine dumme Bemerkung! Aber sein Blick hatte ihr wirklich Angst gemacht...

Hitomi schloss seufzend die Augen. Wieso musste die Liebe nur so kompliziert sein? Sanfte Schwärze verhüllte diese Welt voller Probleme – und wurde von einem weiß-gelben Strahl weggefegt. Das Drachenfeuer traf ein Haus, setzte es sofort in Brand und die Hitzewelle war auch noch stark genug, um die Nachbardächer anzuzünden. Menschen rannten schreiend aus ihren Häusern, aber sie wurden vom nächsten Flammenstrahl erwischt und verglühten mitten im Schritt.

Entsetzt blickte Hitomi auf das Bild der Zerstörung, das sich ihr darbot. Dies war also die Stadt, die sie zuvor nur immer schon vernichtet erlebt hatte. Hastig sah sie zum Himmel und fand auch, was sie befürchtet hatte. Van schwebte auf seinen Flügeln über der Stadt und sah teilnahmslos der Zerstörung zu. Hinter ihm war die Draconierin, die ihn umarmte und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. Sie starrte voller Gier und Stolz auf den Drachen, der diesmal mit seinen mächtigen Schwingen über die Stadt flog und sie nach und nach völlig in Brand steckte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Stadt völlig verbrannt war.

Jetzt erst kam Hitomi der Gedanke festzustellen, wo sie überhaupt war. Das konnte unvorstellbar wichtig sein. An den Häusern in ihrer Umgebung war nichts festzustellen, da die bereits brannten, aber als sie hastig um sich blickte, fiel ihr Augenschein auf ein Gebäude, das alle anderen überragte: einen Palast, den sie nur zu gut kannte, unversehrt wie brennend. Hitomi riss vor Grauen den Mund auf und erstarrte, als sie erkannte, wo sie war. Die Stadt, die dem Untergang geweiht war, war Farnelia.

„Van!", schrie sie aus Leibeskräften. „Warum tust du nichts? Es ist deine Stadt, die brennt!"

„Ich sagte dir doch, er gehört mir, Seherin!", teilte ihr die Draconierin hämisch mit, während Van weiterhin kalt das pyromanische Werk betrachtete. „Er ist endlich zu seinem Volk zurückgekehrt. Die Menschen interessieren ihn nicht mehr."

„Nein!", schrie Hitomi und hielt sich die Hände an die Ohren. Sie schloss die Augen, während die ersten Tränen darin entstanden. „Das würde Van niemals tun! Niemals!"

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

Sie merkte erst nach einer Sekunde, dass diese Stimme nicht die von Van oder der Frau seines Volkes war. Als sie die Augen öffnete, war die brennende Stadt verschwunden, ebenso wie die beiden. Sie allein war noch da und schwebte in endloser Schwärze. Ängstlich blickte sie sich um.

„Wer ist da?", rief sie.

„Ich bin hier", antwortete eine tiefe Männerstimme und vor ihr wurde eine Gestalt sichtbar, die hell schimmerte. Vermutlich war sie nur deshalb nicht durchsichtig, weil es hier nichts gab, das zu sehen gewesen wäre. „So sehen wir uns also wieder."

Hitomi erstarrte. „Dornkirk", hauchte sie. „Wie...?"

„Ich bin tot", bestätigte der frühere Kaiser der Zaibacher. Er hatte sich nicht verändert seit dem Zeitpunkt, da sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Damals hatte die Schicksalsmaschine, die er gebaut hatte, ihre volle Wirkung erreicht und die Sphäre vollkommenen Glücks erschaffen. Er hatte sich mit ihr gewundert, warum die Menschen anscheinend nur der Wunsch nach Krieg wichtig war und verschwunden, als Van sie gerettet hatte und dabei die Maschine zerstört hatte. „Ich bin nur in deinem Geist, um dich zu warnen."

„Warnen?", fragte Hitomi nach, als sich ihr Entsetzen legte. „Wovor?"

„Vor dem jungen Van", antwortete der Greis. „Er leidet im Moment sehr. Wenn du ihn nicht davon heilst, wird er sich wirklich der Drachenfrau anschließen und Farnelia wird brennen... ebenso wie die anderen Städte auf Gaia."

„Weswegen leidet er?", wollte Hitomi wissen und faltete die Hände. „Bitte sag es mir!"

„Das darf ich nicht", entgegnete Dornkirk bedauernd und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das musst du selbst herausfinden. Aber du musst auf ihn vertrauen, wenn du dieses Schicksal abwenden willst." Er zeigte ein ironisches Lächeln, das unter seinem langen Bart kaum zu sehen war. „So wie ihr damals gemeinsam das Schicksal der Welt geändert habt, als ihr meine Sphäre des vollkommenen Glücks zerstörtet."

„Aber wie kann ich ihm vertrauen, wenn er mich mit diesem kalten Blick ansieht?", rief Hitomi und schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Er... er macht mir angst!"

„Dann ist Gaias Schicksal besiegelt", erwiderte Dornkirk und schloss die Augen. „Du bist die einzige, die es abwenden kann."

„Wieso versucht Ihr mir überhaupt zu helfen, Dornkirk?", fragte Hitomi.

„Wir mögen auf verschiedenen Seiten gestanden sein", erklärte ihr der alte Mann. „Aber ich wollte immer nur das Beste für die Menschen auf Gaia. Und jetzt befinden sie sich in Gefahr. Nur du kannst sie retten, Mädchen. Vergiss nicht: Du musst vertrauen..."

Nach diesen Worten wurde ihr wieder schwarz vor Augen. Schließlich öffnete die richtige Hitomi wieder ihre Augen. Jetzt erst recht, dachte sie. Ich muss mit Van reden. Entschlossen drehte sie sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Als sich Hitomi dem Thronsaal näherte, hörte sie Stimmen. Eine stammte von Van, die andere oder nein, die zwei anderen kamen ihr zwar bekannt vor, aber durch die Steinwände wurden sie verzerrt, sodass sie sie nicht gleich erkennen konnte. Kurz vor der Tür zögerte sie, ob sie hineingehen sollte, aber dann straffte sie die Schultern. Sie musste mit Van reden und das sehr bald. Also sollte sie sofort zu ihm. Entschlossen drückte sie die Klinke hinunter.

Als sie die Tür öffnete und sah, mit wem Van gerade redete, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Von allen ihr vertrauten Personen auf Gaia hatte sie die beiden nicht jetzt und hier erwartet. Ihr Eintreten war natürlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Allerdings waren die beiden Besucher von ihr bei weitem nicht so überrascht als sie von ihnen.

„Hitomi!", rief Millerna freudestrahlend aus und rannte sofort auf sie zu. Hitomi war viel zu perplex, um irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als ihre Freundin ebenfalls zu umarmen. Dryden, der sich etwas besser in der Gewalt hatte, war seiner Mitregentin mit etwas Abstand gefolgt und neigte respektvoll den Kopf vor dem Mädchen vom Mond der Illusionen.

Jetzt erst fand Hitomi ihre Stimme wieder. „Millerna! Dryden! Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Dich besuchen, was denn sonst?", antwortete Dryden auf seine gewohnt lässige Weise. Offenbar hatte er sich nicht großartig verändert. „Du hättest uns ruhig persönlich einladen können, weißt du? Als Höflichkeitsgeste."

„Hör nicht auf ihn, Hitomi", beschwichtigte Millerna ihre Freundin, während sie wieder zurücktrat. Noch immer leuchteten ihre Augen, aber nun besann sie sich auf ihre Erziehung. Immerhin waren sie in einem Thronsaal. „Er will dich nur aufziehen. Wir sind überglücklich, dich endlich wiederzusehen." Sie besah Hitomis Kleid, ein violettes mit goldfarbener Weste darüber. „Du siehst einfach umwerfend aus."

„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben", merkte Hitomi an. „Du hast dich nicht verändert, Millerna." Das stimmte fast. Millerna hatte schon vor fünf Jahren ziemlich erwachsen ausgesehen, auch wenn sie um einige Jahre jünger war als Allen. Jetzt hatte sie sich äußerlich kaum verändert, war auch nur wenig gewachsen, aber sie strahlte nun etwas mehr Sicherheit aus als damals. Offenbar bekam ihr die Herrschaft über Asturia.

„He, und was ist mit mir?", warf Dryden gespielt ärgerlich. „Ich hab mich extra für dich in Schale geworfen und du beachtest mich überhaupt nicht?"

Die beiden Mädchen lachten. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was er sagte, trug Dryden ein weites, bequemes Gewand, ähnlich dem, das er bei ihrem ersten Treffen angehabt hatte. Von in die Schale geworfen konnte auch keine Rede sein, da sich zudem schon wieder Bartstoppeln auf seinem Kinn drängten. Dennoch, so wirkte er zumindest vertraut auf Hitomi. Sie verbeugte sich ebenfalls vor ihm.

„Schön, dass du hier bist, Dryden", bemerkte sie. „Du bist jetzt also König von Asturia?"

„Regent", berichtigte er sie. „Das heißt, dass ich in etwa dieselben Pflichten, aber weniger Privilegien habe." Ein kurzer Blick traf Millerna, aber sie schien es nicht zu bemerken. „Nun, man kann nicht alles haben, nicht? Wie geht es dir, Hitomi?"

„Gut", log Hitomi, ohne rot zu werden, doch ihre Augen suchten wie von selbst Van, der die kleine Gruppe mit ernster Miene musterte. „Ich..."

„Das kannst du uns alles später erzählen, Hitomi", warf Millerna ein. „Dryden und ich werden erst mal unsere Gemächer beziehen, dann müssen wir ohnehin mit euch allen reden. Bis dahin lassen wir euch beiden Turteltäubchen eure Ruhe, in Ordnung?" Sie zwinkerte Van, der noch immer seine düstere Miene aufgesetzt hatte, munter zu. Sie schien nicht zu bemerken, dass zwischen Hitomi und Van etwas vorgefallen war. „Komm, Dryden! Verschwinden wir!"

„Wie Hoheit befehlen", entgegnete Dryden lakonisch, aber da fühlte er sich auch schon an der Hand gepackt und aus der Halle gezogen. Sein halbherziges Gezeter und Millernas glockenhelles Lachen hallte noch eine Weile nach. Dann allerdings standen sich Hitomi und Van in völliger Stimme gegenüber. Frag ihn, flüsterte ihr der Verstand zu... aber der krampfte sich auch nicht zusammen, als er wieder einmal Vans Blick bemerkte.

„Nun? Was ist los?", fragte Farnelias König, als er begriff, dass sie nichts sagen würde. „Wieso bist du hierher gekommen? Ist was nicht in Ordnung?"

„Ob etwas nicht in Ordnung ist?" Nun platzte Hitomi der Kragenknopf. „Van, seit heute morgen benimmst du dich, als wäre deine Welt zusammengebrochen! Du bist aggressiv, gleichgültig gegenüber deinem Volk und scheinst plötzlich Freude daran zu empfinden, anderen wehzutun! Was ist mit dir los?"

„Vielleicht hab ich einfach schlecht geschlafen", teilte er ihr in höhnischem Tonfall mit.

Er brachte sie schön langsam zur Weißglut! Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und schrie: „Verdammt noch mal, Van, ich will dir doch nur helfen! Wieso sträubst du dich gegen jeden, der mit dir reden will?"

„Du mir helfen?", wiederholte er bitter und sah zur Wand. „Du bist die letzte, die mir helfen kann, Hitomi."

„Wer kann es dann?", fragte sie fast verzweifelt. „Van, ich... ich habe Angst vor dir."

„Und du tust gut daran", merkte er an. Er schloss die Augen. „Weil mir nämlich niemand helfen kann. Niemand. Also geh und lass mich allein."

„Warum hasst du mich so sehr, Van?", flüsterte Hitomi. Der Zorn war aus ihr gewichen und hatte dem Wunsch Platz gemacht, einfach loszuheulen. „Was habe ich dir getan?"

„Was du mir angetan hast? Da fragst du noch?" Hitomi schrak zurück, als Van aufsprang und sie anschrie. „Ich war gestern hinter der Terrasse, Hitomi! Ich habe dein kleines Gespräch mit Allen bemerkt!"

Hitomi legte ihre Hand auf den Mund. Entsetzt sah sie den wütenden Mann an, der vor ihr stand und sie mit glühenden Blicken spickte. Also glaubte er doch, dass sie und Allen etwas miteinander hatten. Ihr Gespräch war völlig harmlos gewesen, es konnte also nur so sein, dass er gesehen hatte, wie Allen sie umarmt hatte und sie sich an seiner Schulter ausgeweint hatte. Ja, das musste der Grund sein. Aber es passte gar nicht zu ihm, dass er deswegen so ausrastete. Sicher, er wusste, dass auch Allen in sie verliebt gewesen war, aber dass er gleich so überreagierte...

„Aber Van!", begehrte sie auf. „Das war doch nur..."

„Ich weiß alles, was nötig ist, Hitomi", unterbrach er sie schneidend und machte eine endgültige Handbewegung. „Spar dir deine Erklärungen, ich will sie gar nicht hören! Du darfst natürlich in Farnelia bleiben, bis die Gefahr für dich vorüber ist, aber danach werde ich dich zur Erde zurückbringen. Das ist besser für uns beide."

„Wieso nimmst du diese Sache so ernst, Van?", probierte Hitomi es noch einmal. „Ich..."

Van explodierte. Er trat an sie heran und packte ihr Handgelenk schmerzhaft. „Warum ich das so ernst nehme, fragst du mich? Weißt du, dass ich in den letzten fünf Jahren fast jeden Tag einmal zum Mond der Illusionen gesehen und mir gewünscht habe, dass du zu mir zurückkommst? Ich habe dir vertraut, mit ganzem Herzen. Und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als mich mit dem erstbesten Kerl zu betrügen..."

„Wie kannst du es WAGEN?", schrie Hitomi auf und riss ihre Hand los. Tränen strömten aus ihren Augen, als sie ausholte und Van eine Ohrfeige gab. Der junge Mann brach überrascht ab und hielt sich die Wange. Solche Kraft hätte er Hitomi gar nicht zugetraut. Im ersten Moment hob sich seine andere Hand zu einem Gegenschlag, verharrte aber, als er Hitomis Blick begegnete. Tränen strömten über das Gesicht des Mädchens und ihr Blick war voll von Vorwurf. „Warum zerstörst du alles, was zwischen uns ist, Van?", fragte sie schluchzend. „Warum bist du so maßlos eifersüchtig? Nicht ich bin es, der nicht vertraut... du bist es. Bis du dich bei mir entschuldigst, will ich dich nicht mehr sehen!" Damit drehte sie sich um, schlug die Hände vor die Augen und lief weinend aus dem Saal.

Da regte sich noch einmal der Zorn in Van. „Ich mich entschuldigen?", rief er ihr nach. „Nicht, bevor du mir alles eingestanden hast! Du hättest niemals zurückkehren sollen!"

Aber Hitomi war bereits in den Gängen des Schlosses verschwunden. Sich die schmerzende Wange reibend drehte Van sich um und setzte sich wieder auf den Thron. Dieses falsche Weibsstück! Ihn einfach zu schlagen, obwohl sie die Schuld an diesem Streit trug! Er sollte sie sofort zum Mond der Illusionen zurückschicken, Gefahr hin oder her! Zu dem, der sie geschwängert hatte, sollte der sie doch beschützen!

Doch wenn er wirklich im Recht war... warum vermischten sich auf seiner Wange dann die Tränen des Zorns mit denen der Trauer wegen eines unvorstellbar großen Verlustes? Wegen ihres lautstarken Streites war keiner der Diener in der Nähe des Saals, sonst hätte er vielleicht gesehen, wie Van Farnel, der Held des Großen Krieges, den Arm vor das Gesicht hielt und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu weinen begann. Obwohl beinahe kein Laut über seine Lippen kam, zuckte sein Körper unkontrolliert, als er seinen Schmerz in sich hineinfraß.

„Hitomi", schluchzte er. „Warum nur?"

Da Millernas und Drydens Besuch offiziell politischer Natur war, sah das Protokoll es vor, dass sie von Van und seinen Beratern empfangen wurden. Das geschah am Nachmittag, obwohl die Zeremonie auf Vans Wunsch ziemlich abgekürzt wurde. Im Grunde hieß er die beiden lediglich in Farnelia willkommen und bekräftigte die freundschaftlichen Beziehungen zwischen den beiden Ländern. Dryden und Millerna bestätigten dies und dankten ihm für die Gastfreundschaft. Danach unterhielt sich Dryden noch einige Minuten lang mit den Beratern des Königs, was Millerna schnell zu langweilen begann. Offenbar konnte ihr Mitregent seine Vergangenheit noch immer nicht abschütteln, da er anscheinend über Handelskonditionen für seine eigenen Waren verhandelte.

Stattdessen sah sie sich suchend um. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Hitomi auch hier sein würde. Schließlich war es kein Geheimnis, wen sich Van seit fünf Jahren sehnlichst als Königin von Farnelia wünschte. Aber das Mädchen war nicht hier und Van wirkte seltsam mürrisch. So kannte sie ihn eigentlich gar nicht. Ernst, ja. Aber nicht so, als wäre ihm alles egal.

Sie beruhigte sich, dass Van wahrscheinlich von den ganzen Zeremonien genug hatte. Und Hitomi würde wahrscheinlich erst nachher zu ihnen stoßen, wenn der offizielle Empfang beendet war. Van hatte vorgeschlagen, dass alle alten Freunde, also vermutlich er, sie beide, Allen, Merle und Hitomi, sich zusammensetzen sollten, um über diese neue Krise ihre Erkenntnisse auszutauschen. Außerdem wäre es schön, einmal wieder mit den alten Freunden ungezwungen plaudern.

Endlich, nachdem Millerna beinahe zu zappeln angefangen hätte (wie konnten Männer nur eine halbe Stunde lang um den Preis von Stoffen streiten?), stand Van auf und gebot Ruhe. Er bemerkte, dass er, Dryden und Millerna die anderen nicht mehr länger warten lassen sollten und die Handelspartner auch später noch Zeit haben würden, um sich gegenseitig übers Ohr zu hauen. Millerna grinste kurz. Für Feinfühligkeit war der König von Farnelia noch nie berühmt gewesen.

Die Berater waren derartige Sprüche aber vermutlich gewohnt, denn sie sagten nichts und zeigten hie und da sogar ein leises Lächeln, bevor sie sich erhoben und nacheinander den Saal verließen. Nachdem auch der letzte von ihnen – ein humpelnder alter Mann, der Van noch kurz etwas zuflüsterte, was dieser aber mit einer ärgerlichen Handbewegung wegwischte – von ihnen auch gegangen war, erhob sich der junge König.

„Endlich", seufzte er. Jetzt sah er wieder fast so aus wie immer. „Ich dachte schon, wir würden nie fertig werden. Erstaunlich, dass die mächtigsten Männer in ihren Reichen meist die wenigste Bewegungsfreiheit haben."

„Und dabei bist du noch gut dran", murmelte Dryden. „Wenn du in Asturia wärst..."

Van deutete zur Tür. „Wollen wir gehen?", fragte er. „Die anderen warten sicher schon und ihr kennt Merle ja. Sie geht hoch, wenn man sie nicht beschäftigt."

Er ging aus dem Saal und Dryden und Millerna folgten ihm. Van führte sie in einen weniger benutzten Seitengang im Schloss, in dem sie vermutlich nicht so bald gestört werden würden. Dort hatte er ein gemütliches Zimmer einrichten lassen, in dem er nur seine Freunde bewirten ließ. Es konnte zwar an Luxus nicht mit Asturia mithalten, aber die vertraute Atmosphäre von Freundschaft glich das aus. Als sie eintraten, befanden sich bereits zwei Personen im Raum. Allen stand wortlos auf und verneigte sich vor den Herrschern seines Landes, während Merle aufsprang und sofort die Hände in die Hüfte stemmte.

„Wo habt ihr die ganze Zeit gesteckt?", schimpfte sie. „Der Tee ist schon wieder fast kalt!"

„Aus den Kannen dampft es noch", merkte Millerna lächelnd an, aber das Katzenmädchen zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Na und? Ihr wisst doch, dass ich meinen Tee immer heiß trinke!" Zum Beweis schnappte sie sich die nächste Kanne und goss sich eine Tasse ein. Bevor noch jemand etwas einwenden konnte, lehrte sie sie halb. Einen Moment lang schaffte sie es sogar, die Freunde vorwurfsvoll anzusehen, dann verzog sie jedoch das Gesicht, riss den Mund auf und keuchte, während sie sich den Hals hielt. „Genau richtig", hauchte sie.

Alle lachten, sogar Van ließ sich zu einem Lächeln hinreißen. Mochte Merle auch noch so erwachsen aussehen – irgendwo in ihr schlummerte noch immer das Kleinkind, das seine Eltern gekauft hatten. Millerna umarmte das Katzenmädchen sofort, als diese wieder ansprechbar war und Dryden küsste ihr die Hand, während er behauptete, sie würde mit jedem Mal, wenn sie sich trafen, verführerischer. Nun, damit hatte er sicherlich recht.

Allen küsste Millerna ebenfalls die Hand, hatte aber eine ernste Miene aufgesetzt und blieb zurückhaltend. Die junge Frau schien zwar etwas enttäuscht zu sein, aber vermutlich hatte sie diese Reaktion erwartet. Dryden gab dem Ritter des Himmels die Hand, nickte ihm zu und setzte sich dann hin. Die beiden würden wohl ewig nur Freunde und nicht gute Freunde bleiben, solange Millerna auf Allen beharrte. Auch die anderen setzten sich und Millerna runzelte die Stirn.

„Sag mal, Van, warum verspätet sich Hitomi so?", fragte sie den Monarchen. „Sie wirkte doch heute gar nicht krank."

Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes verhärtete sich und er schloss die Augen. „Sie wird trotzdem nicht kommen", teilte er den Anwesenden mit. „Sie fühlt sich im Moment nicht sonderlich gut."

„Liegt das vielleicht an dem Streit, den ihr hattet?", fragte Allen bissig. Als Van ihn wütend anfunkelte und die anderen überrascht auf ihn starrten, fuhr er fort: „Ich war in der Nähe des Thronsaals, als ihr euch angeschrieen habt. War ja wirklich nicht zu überhören."

„Ihr habt euch angeschrieen?", fragte Millerna fassungslos und auch Dryden sah ziemlich konfus aus. „Weswegen denn?"

„Ja, Van", mischte sich Merle ein. Nun wirkte die Katzendame sehr ernst. „Warum hat Hitomi geweint, als sie vor ein paar Stunden an mir vorbeigelaufen ist und sich in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt hat?"

„Geweint?", wiederholte Dryden verblüfft. „Habt ihr euch etwa gestritten? Weswegen denn?"

„Das geht euch gar nichts an", verkündete Van mit einem endgültigen Ton in der Stimme. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen Hitomi und mir. Haltet euch da bitte raus."

„Aber wir sind deine Freunde, Van", warf Millerna ein. Sie schien noch nicht begriffen zu haben, dass das in dieser Situation sinnlos war. „Wir könnten euch doch helfen."

„Nein, das können wir nicht", wandte Allen bedauernd ein und senkte den Kopf. „Van ist heute schon den ganzen Tag so. Er lässt nicht mit sich reden. Also sollten wir dieses Thema wohl begraben." Vorherst, sagte sein Blick, den er dem jungen König zuwarf.

„Aber was wird jetzt aus Hitomi?", protestierte Merle laut und stützte sich mit den Händen am Tisch ab.

„Was soll schon sein?", fragte Van kalt. Als das Katzenmädchen genauer hinsah, merkte sie, dass auch seine Augen gerötet waren, obwohl man es fast nicht mehr sah. Hatte er etwa auch geweint? „Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Aber jetzt zu anderen Dingen. Den offiziellen Grund eures Besuchs kenne ich bereits. Aber warum seid ihr wirklich gekommen?"

„Na schön", antwortete Dryden zögernd, als fragte er sich, ob ein Themawechsel wirklich sinnvoll war. „Die Wahrheit ist... wir sind aus Pallas geflohen."

„Geflohen?" Allens Kopf ruckte hoch. „Vor wem?"

„Vor einer Verschwörung, denkt Eries", antwortete Millerna und man merkte ihr sofort an, dass sie noch immer nicht davon überzeugt war. „Angeblich sollen einige Kaufleute und Fürsten aus Asturia Morphe angeheuert haben, um Dryden und mich zu ersetzen."

„Morphe?", fragte Van nach und seine Augenbrauen zuckten. „Wenn das stimmt, dann war es bestimmt kein Fehler, Pallas zu verlassen."

„Aber wieso sollten diese Aufwiegler das tun?", wunderte sich Merle. „Morphe zu finden heißt, eine Menge Geld auszugeben."

„Angeblich will dieses Kartell einen weiteren Krieg mit Zaibach vom Zaun brechen", gab Dryden bekannt. „Sie verdienten im Großen Krieg nicht schlecht und in Friedenszeiten müssen sie darben."

„Es wäre dennoch riskant, einen Krieg mit Zaibach zu beginnen", warf Allen nachdenklich ein. „Wir wissen nicht, wie gut sie bereits wieder gerüstet sind. Ein solches Risiko würden doch selbst diese Leute nicht eingehen, oder?"

„Tja, leider rechnen sie damit, dass Asturia Unterstützung erhält", entgegnete Millerna. „Weil vor einigen Tagen ein Mann namens Kayd nach Asturia kam..."

„Kayd?" Van spannte die Muskeln. „Lass mich raten: Er bot euch eine unbesiegbare Armee an, mit der ihr Zaibach mit Leichtigkeit überrennen könntet, nicht?"

„Woher weißt du das?", wollte Dryden wissen.

„Dieser Kerl war auch in Farnelia", ließ Van verlautbaren.

„Und Van hat ihn prompt wieder rausgeschmissen", fügte Merle grinsend hinzu.

„Wir ebenfalls", entgegnete Millerna stolz. „Aber wer ist so versessen darauf, einen Krieg vom Zaun zu brechen.

Van zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir hat er den Namen seiner Herrin nicht genannt und ich nehme mal an, euch auch nicht. Aber er meinte, diese Armee wäre unbesiegbar."

„Aber von welcher Armee könnte man so etwas schon behaupten?", fragte sich Allen und lehnte sich zurück. „Kein Land auf Gaia hat eine derartig unschlagbare Armee. Um so ein großes Land wie Zaibach mühelos überrennen zu können, bräuchte man ganze Regimenter von Guymelefs. Aber es wäre aufgefallen, wenn ein Land dermaßen viele Bauteile gekauft oder abgebaut hätte."

„Vielleicht weiß der Gefangene ja etwas darüber", überlegte Van. „Wir könnten..."

„Drachen", flüsterte Merle plötzlich. „Die Armee besteht aus Drachen!"

Alle Köpfe ruckten augenblicklich zu dem Katzenmädchen herum, das auf seine Teetasse starrte und sich an das Gespräch erinnerte, welches sie mit Llorin geführt hatte.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Allen sofort. In seinen Augen blitzte es. „Drachen? Eine ganze Armee von Drachen?"

„Woher weißt du das?", wollte Millerna wissen. Auch sie war gespannt.

„Von dem Katzenmann, der Hitomi auf der Erde angegriffen hat", antwortete Merle tonlos, während vor ihrem geistigen Auge Hunderte von Drachen umhertrampelten und Feuer spien. Sie erklärte kurz, wie Allen Hitomi gerettet und den Katzenmann nach Farnelia gebracht hatte. „Gestern habe ich mit ihm gesprochen. Er sagte, er wäre Drachentrainer und es gäbe mehr von ihnen auf Gaia, als wir ahnten. Der Drache von gestern war von ihm trainiert."

„Wie viele von diesen Bestien gibt es?", fragte Van scharf.

„Das weiß ich nicht", wehrte Merle ab. „Mehr hat er mir nicht verraten."

„Eine Armee aus Drachen", murmelte Dryden, ebenfalls in Gedanken versunken. „Natürlich. Ohne mindestens gleich viele Guymelefs wären diese Bestien kaum aufzuhalten. Man bräuchte momentan kaum mehr als ein paar Dutzend, um jedes Land auf Gaia erobern zu können!"

„Aber wo könnte man eine solche Menge an Drachen verstecken?", gab Allen stirnrunzelnd zu bedenken. „Die Biester sind nicht gerade unauffällig."

„In den Wäldern", antwortete Van sofort. „Im großen Wald von Farnelia gab es schon immer vereinzelt Drachen. Bestimmt auch in denen der anderen Länder. Wenn man sie verteilt, fallen sie nicht wirklich auf, solange sie in ihren Höhlen schlafen. Drachen können Jahrzehnte lang ruhen, ohne etwas tun zu müssen. Jemand muss sie zusammengesucht haben." Er lehnte sich zurück. „Deshalb konnte ich keinen mehr finden und musste auf den Mond der Illusionen reisen."

„Ja, das würde alles erklären", stimmte Allen zu. „Aber wo ist diese Armee jetzt?"

„Wir haben jemanden, der das weiß", verkündete Van. „Wir werden den Gefangenen besuchen und diese Antworten aus ihm herausholen." Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Jetzt geht es um das Wohl meines Landes. Ich kann keine Rücksicht mehr auf ihn nehmen. Ich muss wissen, wo diese Armee liegt."

„Und was willst du dann tun?", fragte Millerna den jungen König.

„Was wohl? Wir werden die anderen Länder informieren. Vor einer Armee von Drachen wird wohl jeder zurückschrecken, weil man sie nicht kontrollieren kann. Damit hätte sich das Problem von selbst erledigt." Er grinste. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den Standort der Armee aus dem Katzenmann herauskriegen."

„Ich kann dich nicht begleiten", bedauerte Allen und stand auf. Obwohl du jemanden brauchst, der dich zurückhält, dachte er. „Ich werde nach Asturia zurückkehren. Jemand muss Prinzessin Eries beschützen."

„Aber Allen...", begehrte Millerna auf.

„Lass ihn Millerna", bat Dryden sie. „Allen hat Recht. Eries könnte auch in Gefahr sein, wenn diese Leute von ihren Aktivitäten wissen. Bitte warte doch noch bis morgen, Van. Millerna und ich sind gerade erst angekommen. Ich möchte ebenfalls bei dem Verhör anwesend sein und bin einigermaßen müde. Bis morgen wird das doch noch Zeit haben, oder? Ein Krieg beginnt nicht über Nacht."

„Na schön", willigte Van ein, aber man sah ihm an, dass er am liebsten sofort hinunter gegangen wäre. „Dann bis morgen. Aber vermutlich wird es kein schöner Anblick."

„Wir haben den Großen Krieg ebenfalls miterlebt, Van", erinnerte ihn Millerna. „Wir kennen den Anblick von Wunden. Ich werde auch mitkommen."

„Schön." Allen nickte. „Dann bis morgen. Van, wir haben noch unsere Trainingsstunde, nicht wahr? Danach werde ich Gardes suchen. Und die anderen möchten sich sicher gerne niederlegen, nicht wahr?"

Zustimmende Laute erklangen und alle verließen das Zimmer. Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass Merle seit einiger Zeit sehr schweigsam gewesen war.

Llorin schlief bereits, als die Gefängnistür noch einmal geöffnet wurde. Er war sofort wach und fixierte die Tür mit nachtaktiven Augen. Zu essen bekam er heute mit Sicherheit nichts mehr, wenn das kein Luxusgefängnis war. Befragungen um diese Zeit waren auch eher unwahrscheinlich. Blieb eigentlich nur die Möglichkeit, dass die Wächter ihrem Aberglauben gemäß den ketzerischen Katzenmenschen verprügeln wollten, wenn sie ihn schon nicht töten durften. Instinktiv spannte Llorin sich an. Nun, auch wenn er gefesselt war... die Kerle sollten ihr blaues Wunder erleben!

Allerdings war es nicht die bullige Gestalt eines Wächters, die leichtfüßig in den Raum kam und die Tür hastig wieder zudrückte. Er riss die Augen noch weiter auf und sie leuchteten gelb im spärlichen Licht der Monde, das durch ein kleines Fenster hereinfiel.

„Merle?", fragte er völlig überrascht. „Du?"

„Schhhhh!", machte das Katzenmädchen und hielt den Finger vor den Mund. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass das Mädchen ziemlich nervös wirkte und immer wieder Blicke zur Tür warf. „Sei still!", zischte sie.

„Was willst du von mir?", wollte er etwas leiser wissen. „Wenn du weitere Informationen aus mir herausholen sollst, dann..."

„Zu Dornkirk mit deinen Informationen!", fluchte das Mädchen und ging rasch an ihn heran. Instinktiv nahm er eine Abwehrhaltung ein, als er Metall in ihren Händen aufblitzen sah, aber sie war gar nicht an ihm interessiert, sondern an der Kette, die seinen Fuß mit der Wand verband. Unter seinen überraschten Blicken begann sie, unschöne Schimpfworte ausstoßend, die man von einem so jungen Mädchen gar nicht erwartete, am Schloss herumzuarbeiten.

„Was soll das?", fragte er misstrauisch. „Will dein König mich exekutieren lassen? Um diese Zeit?"

„Van weiß gar nicht, dass ich hier bin!", entgegnete Merle scharf und mühte sich weiterhin mit dem Schloss ab. Jetzt erst erkannte er, dass die gar keinen Schlüssel dabeihatte, sondern einen Dietrich. „Und er würde viel weniger gnädige Dinge mit dir anstellen lassen, als dich nur umzubringen! Deshalb bin ich ja hier! Ich will dich befreien, verdammt!"

„Befreien?" Seine Augen verengten sich. „Warum? Er ist dein Herr."

„Er ist NICHT mein Herr!", schnappte sie. Sie musste wirklich Angst haben, erkannte er. Bei ihrem letzten Besuch war sie schüchtern gewesen, aber jetzt zeigte sie das Verhalten einer Katze, die in die Ecke getrieben worden war. „Er ist mein Freund! Mein Bruder, wenn du so willst! Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er dich foltert."

„Foltern?", wiederholte er. „Ich verstehe. Aber wieso willst du mir helfen? Er wird es dir mit Sicherheit nicht danken."

„Darauf kannst du deinen Schwanz verwetten!", bekräftigte sie. (Anm. d. Autors: Ich WEISS, was ihr gedacht habt! Schämt euch!) Dann fluchte sie noch einmal, als das Schloss standhielt, unterbrach sich und sah ihn an. „Aber du bist der erste meines Volkes, mit dem ich reden konnte... und auch wenn ich mir Vans Zorn zuziehe, ich will nicht, dass er dich verstümmelt und tötet."

Einen Augenblick lang versank Llorin in diesen großen, braunen Augen, dann riss er sich zusammen und nahm ihr sanft den Dietrich aus der Hand. „Gib her", sagte er leise. „Ich habe mehr Erfahrung in solchen Dingen." Er probierte einige Male herum, dann sprang das Schloss mit einem Klicken auf. Merle zuckte zusammen und sah zur Tür hin, aber sie blieb zu. Die Wächter hatten nichts gehört. Dann fühlte sie auf einmal Llorins Hand auf ihrer und blickte ihn wieder an.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte er, beinahe amüsiert. Seine Augen schienen zu lachen. „Sollen wir einen Tunnel graben? Das dürfte etwas zu lange dauern."

Ärgerlich schürzte sie die Lippen. „Du sollst mich nicht für ein hilfloses Kind halten!", fauchte sie. „Geh hinter die Tür. Ich werde schreien und mich hier auf dem Boden wälzen. Wenn die Wächter hereinkommen, dann schlüpfst du schnell hinaus. Wenn du die Treppe hinaufrennst, bieg oben links ab und folge dem Gang, bis zu auf einen breiteren stößt. Der führt dich zum Ausgang des Palastes. Und jetzt mach schon! Die Wächter werden sich bald wundern, was ich hier drinnen so lange tue!"

Dennoch blieb er sitzen und starrte sie nachdenklich an. Sie befeuchtete nervös die Lippen. Was wollte er denn noch? Sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren. Als er jedoch eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht strich, fing ihr Herz so laut zu klopfen an, dass sie befürchtete, die Wächter würden es hören. Wie gebannt starrte sie ihn an.

„Niemals wird das Katzenvolk deine mutige Tat vergessen, Merle", verkündete er ernst. „Und ich erst recht nicht." Dann wandte er sich ab und stellte sich hinter die Tür, bereit für die Flucht.

Merle war drauf und dran, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, aber sie fing sich wieder und legte sich in die dunkle Ecke des Raumes. Dann führte sie die Kette in diese Richtung und atmete tief durch. Sie schrie. Hoch und, so hoffte sie, gerade laut genug, um die beiden Wächter vor der Tür hereinzulocken, ohne noch weitere Leute zu alarmieren. Zum Glück war das restliche Gefängnis so gut wie leer, sodass es nur noch zwei weitere Wachen gab, die aber in einem anderen Teil stationiert waren.

Einen Augenblick später wurde auch schon die Tür aufgestoßen und die zwei Wächter kamen herein. Beide hielten ihre Piken kampfbereit vor sich. Als sie Merle sahen, die sich wie bei einem Kampf auf dem Boden wälzte, liefen sie sofort zu ihr hin. Gleich darauf wurde sie hochgerissen. Eine kurze Pause entstand, als der Wächter erkannte, dass nur sie da war und kein Gefangener. Dann fuhr er herum und stieß ein Knurren aus.

„Er ist weg!", schrie er seinem Kollegen zu. „Getürmt, als das Katzenweib geschrieen hat! Schlag sofort Alarm!"

Während der andere Soldat sofort losrannte, brachte der bullige Mann Merles Gesicht ganz nah an seines. Es sah sehr, sehr bedrohlich aus. Merle bekam Angst. Auch wenn sie die Spielgefährtin des Königs war, hassten die meisten Menschen das Katzenvolk. Was, wenn...?

„Wo ist er?", fragte der Wächter. „Hast du ihn befreit?" Als Merle jedoch beharrlich schwieg und die Lippen aufeinander presste, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Wie du willst", meinte er. „Dann werde ich dich eben zum König bringen. Mal sehen, was er dazu sagt, dass seine beste Freundin einem Gefangenen zur Flucht verholfen hat. Ich wusste doch, man darf euch nicht trauen."

Merle sank das Herz, als sie das hörte. Zu Van? Noch heute? Aber andererseits war es vermutlich besser, als wenn dieser Wächter seine Vorurteile an ihr abreagieren konnte. Van würde verstehen, warum sie das getan hatte... hoffte sie jedenfalls, als der Soldat sie die Treppe hinauftrug, einem gewaltigen Donnerwetter entgegen.

„So", schloss Van, als der Wächter seinen Bericht beendet hatte. Er war gerade mit einer Hose bekleidet und wirkte äußerst gereizt, was wohl auch zum Teil daran lag, dass er mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geholt worden war. Zwischen den beiden Männern saß Merle mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Boden und wartete auf den Schiedsspruch. „Was sagst du dazu, Merle? Stimmt es, was der Mann sagt? Hast du dem Katzenmenschen zur Flucht verholfen?"

„Ja", antwortete Merle. Mehr war nicht nötig. Ihre niedergeschlagene Stimme sagte alles.

„Warum?" Vans Stimme klang seltsam. Interessiert und gleichzeitig hintergründig brodelnd. Merles Haare stellten sich vor Angst auf.

„Weil... weil ich nicht wollte, dass du ihn verletzt, Van", gestand sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Warum?", wiederholte er. „Der Mann war ein Feind."

„Aber du bist nicht du selbst, Van", brachte Merle hervor und sah zu ihm auf. Sie fröstelte, als sie seinem Blick begegnete. „Du bist... kalt. So wie damals, als du gegen Dilandau gekämpft hast. Ich hatte Angst davor... zu sehen, dass dir die Folter vielleicht gefällt."

„Aha", sagte Van, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zur Decke. „Und deswegen hast du den einzigen Mann entkommen lassen, der uns den Standort der Armee sagen kann? Und der jetzt vermutlich zu seiner Herrin laufen und ihr von uns berichten wird?"

Merle wagte nichts zu sagen. Zitternd blieb sie am Boden sitzen, während Van langsam zum Fenster ging und sich hinauslehnte. Einige qualvoll lange Augenblicke hörte sie nichts, dann schien Van plötzlich mit sich selbst zu sprechen. Sie spitzte die Ohren, obwohl sie gar nicht sicher war, ob sie wissen wollte, was er sagte.

„Du hattest Recht", verkündete er bitter. „Ich kann niemandem hier vertrauen. Die Menschen kennen keine ewige Treue. Erst Hitomi, dann Merle... wer wird mich wohl als nächstes verraten?" Er lachte, ein leises, humorloses Lachen. „Allen? Meine Berater? Oder das ganze Volk? Wann werden sie wohl kommen und den verfluchten Drachenmenschen holen?"

Merle war entsetzt, als sie ihn so reden hörte, aber sie brachte nichts hervor. Mit wem hatte Van da gerade gesprochen? Ewige Treue? Von wem hatte er das? Doch sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Van sich umdrehte und sie musterte. Der Blick gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

„Was soll ich mit dir machen, Merle?", fragte er. „Du hast gegen meine Befehle gehandelt. Weißt du noch, was ich mit den letzten gemacht habe, die das getan haben?" Als sie ihre Augen furchtsam aufriss, schnaubte er. „Beruhige dich! Ich würde dich nie an einen Drachen verfüttern, ich wüsste ja nicht einmal, wo ich einen finden sollte – dank dir."

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie das hörte und die ersten Tränen tropften auf den Boden. Sie musste wahrhaft ein Bild des Jammers bieten, so wie sie dasaß und heulte. Wenn Llorin sie jetzt so sehen könnte, was würde er wohl dazu sagen? Vermutlich, dass sie stolz alles ertragen sollte. Aber sie war mit Van aufgewachsen. Jetzt diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören war... grauenhaft.

Einige Momente lang sagte er nichts. Vermutlich sah er sie an. Dann sprach er mit leiser Stimme weiter: „Wegen dir wird möglicherweise ein Krieg ausbrechen, den wir hätten verhindern können, Merle. Und vielleicht wird auch Farnelia davon ergriffen werden. Du hast absolut verantwortungslos gegenüber meinem Volk gehandelt. Deshalb verurteile ich dich dazu, Farnelia zu verlassen."

Geschockte Stille herrschte nach diesem Urteil im Raum. Ungläubig sah Merle zu ihrem Jugendfreund, ihrem Bruder, ihrem König hin. Aber in seiner Miene zeigte sich nur Schmerz und Enttäuschung. Kein Mitleid. Selbst die Wache hinter ihr schien von diesem Urteil überrascht zu sein, denn auch sie hielt den Atem an.

Dann erwachte sie wieder aus ihrer Starre und warf sich vorwärts, um Vans Füße zu umklammern. „Van!", rief sie panikerfüllt und schluchzend. „Bitte schick mich nicht fort! Nein, Van! Ich tue alles, was du willst! Ich suche Llorin und bringe ihn zurück, aber bitte schick mich nicht fort..."

„Wie willst du ihn denn finden?", fragte er verächtlich. „Wache! Bring sie weg! Gib ihr alles mit, was sie verlangt, aber danach bring sie zum Stadttor und sperr sie aus. Geh zu deinem Volk, für das du mich verraten hast, Merle. Ich hoffe, du wirst dort glücklich." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um.

„Van!", schrie Merle, während sie von hinten gepackt wurde. „Du bist meine Familie! Bitte tu das nicht! Bitte!"

Aber Van sagte nichts mehr, während die Wehklagen seiner Freundin langsam auf dem Gang verhallten. Van hatte Mühe genug, den Schmerz zu ertragen, den er sich selbst zufügte, indem er mit seinen Fingern den Stein der Balkonmauer so fest umklammerte, dass die Nägel abbrachen. Wieder einmal tropften Tränen der Wut, gemischt mit Tränen des Schmerzes über seine Wangen. Merle. Seine liebste Freundin. Jetzt hatte auch sie ihn verraten.

_Armer Van, _erklang die Stimme der Frau wieder in seinen Gedanken. _Ich habe dich gewarnt. Die Menschen werden dich immer enttäuschen, selbst die Katzenmenschen. Nur dein Volk wird dich immer willkommen heißen._

„Was soll ich nur tun?", brachte er mühsam hervor. Seine Stimme klang rau.

_Komm zurück zu deinem Volk, Van, _empfahl die Stimme. _Verlass die Menschen und lass deinen Schmerz bei ihnen zurück._

Damit verklang sie wieder und ließ Van allein zurück.

In der nächsten Folge...

_Hitomi tröstet die am Boden zerstörte Merle... sie sagt ihr, dass auch Van begreifen wird, warum Merle das getan hat, wenn er wieder der Alte ist... Merle geht los, um ihren Liebsten zu suchen... bei den Zaibachern treffen die ersten Drachen ein... Van verschwindet mit Escaflowne aus Farnelia... als Allen in Asturia ankommt, wird Eries vor seinen Augen getötet... er flieht mit Sherezade aus der Stadt, als auch dort die ersten Drachen erscheinen..._

_Titel: Der heimtückische Mord_


	10. Der heimtückische Mord

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 10 – Der heimtückische Mord

Ist es nur ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? Während ich über Vans seltsames Verhalten nachdenke, habe ich eine Vision, in der der tote Kaiser Dornkirk mir prophezeit, dass nur ich die Menschen auf Gaia retten kann, wenn ich Van vertraue. Als ich allerdings mit Farnelias König reden will, endet das in einem Streit. Mittlerweile sind Millerna und Dryden eingetroffen und gemeinsam mit den anderen finden sie heraus, dass die geheimnisvolle Armee aus Drachen bestehen muss. Van will dem Katzenmann um jeden Preis Informationen entlocken, aber Merle verhilft diesem zur Flucht. Van, der sich nun von allen verraten glaubt, verbannt Merle daraufhin aus Farnelia...

Hitomi lag teilnahmslos im Bett und dachte darüber nach, was aus ihrem und Vans Gespräch geworden war. Wieso lief in letzter Zeit nur alles schief? Ein Teil der Wut brodelte zwar immer noch in mir, aber der größte Teil ihres Ichs hatte inzwischen eingesehen, wie dumm sie sich benommen hatte. Sie hatte Dornkirks Rat beherzigen und sich mit ihm versöhnen wollen und was war herausgekommen? Jetzt waren sie endgültig zerstritten. Hitomi hoffte, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum war.

Als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde, ruckte ihr Kopf herum. Sie wollte den unerwünschten Besucher gerade anschreien, er solle sich zum Mond, welchem, war ihr egal, scheren, als sie erkannte, wer da in welchem Zustand hereingekommen war. Im Nu war sie wieder hellwach.

„Merle!", rief sie überrascht. „Was ist denn passiert?"

Das Katzenmädchen zitterte am ganzen Leib und ihr Gesicht war tränennass. Es stand einfach da und starrte Hitomi an wie ein verwundetes Reh. Hitomi war entsetzt. Was war Merle zugestoßen? In diesem Moment stieß diese einen klagenden Laut aus und warf sich in Hitomis Arme. Innerhalb von Sekunden wurde das Bruststück ihres Pullovers tränennass. Hitomi wusste nichts, was sie hätte tun können, außer das Katzenmädchen beruhigend zu halten und ihr Haar zu streicheln.

„Hitomi", schluchzte Merle völlig aufgelöst. „Hi-Hitomi, er hat... er hat mich..."

„Merle, ich verstehe nichts von dem, was du sagst", sagte Hitomi so sanft wie möglich. „Reiß dich zusammen und erzähl mir, was passiert ist."

Das Katzenmädchen schluckte einmal und kuschelte sich fest an Hitomi. Dieser war das ein wenig unangenehm, schließlich war Merle nur zwei Jahre jünger als sie. Aber momentan erschien ihr ihre Freundin eher wie ein hilfloses Kind, denn wie die junge Frau, die sie war. Schließlich fand Merle unter vielen Tränen ihre Sprache wieder.

„Hitomi... Van hat mich... aus Farnelia verbannt", verkündete Merle und gleich darauf brach eine weitere Wasserflut über Hitomi herein. 

„WAS?" Hitomi war schockiert. „Wieso hat er das getan?" Sie fragte nicht, ob das wahr war, denn ein einziger Blick in das Gesicht des sonst so lebensfrohen Mädchens hätte jedes Leid der Welt bestätigt.

„Weil ich... weil ich Llorin freigelassen habe", wimmerte Merle und umklammerte Hitomi wie eine Ertrinkende. „Ich musste es tun, Hitomi. Van... hätte ihn gefoltert. Ich konnte ihn... nicht sterben lassen."

„Schhhhh", machte Hitomi und fuhr damit fort, das Katzenmädchen beruhigend zu streicheln, obwohl sie langsam so nass wie nach einem Bad war. „Merle, beruhige dich doch. Bestimmt hat er das nicht so gemeint." Aber die Erinnerung an seine Augen überzeugte sie vom Gegenteil.

„Doch, doch." Merle schniefte. Ihr schienen langsam die Tränen auszugehen. „Er hat befohlen, dass ich draußen ausgesetzt werde. Hitomi, ich will nicht weg!"

Hitomi fühlte sich so hilflos wie selten zuvor. „Ich kann dir nicht helfen, Merle", teilte sie ihrer Freundin behutsam mit. „Auf mich ist Van momentan noch schlechter zu sprechen als auf dich. Ich kann erst wieder für dich eintreten, wenn er sich beruhigt hat."

„Aber das ist zu spät", heulte Merle. „Vor deiner Tür steht ein Wächter, der mich gleich in mein Zimmer bringt, damit ich meine Sachen packen kann. Was soll ich nur tun, Hitomi?"

„Ich werde mit Van sprechen, so bald ich kann", versprach Hitomi dem weinenden Mädchen und wiegte es sanft. „Dann wird auch er verstehen, warum du Llorin freilassen musstest. Und dann wird er sich ebenso für dich freuen wie ich."

„Freuen?", fragte das Katzenmädchen nach. „Wofür?"

Hitomi lachte auf, obwohl ihr eigentlich nicht danach zumute war. „Merle!", rief sie. „Liebe, dumme Merle! Ich glaube, außer Van hat jeder gemerkt, dass du in Llorin verliebt bist. Und wenn er sich beruhigt hat, wird auch er es begreifen und sich für dich freuen." Hitomi wuschelte durch Merles dichtes Haar und sah sie zärtlich an. „Was auch vorgefallen ist, du bist seine Schwester, Merle. Und er wird glücklich sein, dass du endlich jemanden gefunden hast, den du liebst."

„Glaubst du wirklich?", flüsterte Merle, aber die Tränen waren versiegt und in ihren Augen leuchtete vorsichtige Hoffnung auf. „Aber was soll ich jetzt machen?"

„Llorin suchen natürlich", entgegnete Hitomi. „Du musst ihm folgen, Merle. Hol ihn dir zurück. Ich werde inzwischen alles versuchen, damit Van dir verzeiht. Na, was ist?"

„Du hast Recht", schniefte das andere Mädchen und löste sich von Hitomi. „Du bist eine gute Freundin, Hitomi. Ich werde gehen und Llorin sagen, dass ich ihn liebe."

„Das wollte ich hören", antwortete Hitomi zufrieden. „Ich wünsche dir alles Glück dieser Welt, Merle. Und jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich auch noch zu heulen anfange. Mein Pullover ist schon nass genug."

Merle machte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht, dann lächelte sie scheu und fuhr Hitomi kurz mit ihrer Zunge über die Wange. Dann stand sie gefasst auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Bevor sie sie jedoch öffnete, drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Ich hoffe, dass du und Van euch bald wieder vertragt", verkündete sie. „Und das nicht nur wegen mir. Ihr beide ergänzt euch perfekt, Hitomi. Lass nicht zu, dass ihr auseinander treibt." Sie lächelte noch einmal und winkte spielerisch. „Auf Wiedersehen, Hitomi."

„Das hoffe ich auch, Merle", antwortete Hitomi, obwohl Merle gleich darauf hinausging und die Tür schloss. „Das hoffe ich wirklich." Dann begann sie sich auszuziehen. Sie kam sich in ihren Kleidern langsam wie ein Fisch vor. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie mit Van ein sehr ernstes Wort redete... von Beinahe-Fisch zu Mann.

Plötzlich klopfte es wieder an der Tür. Hastig zog Hitomi sich ein neues Hemd über, bevor der Besucher ein weiteres Mal klopfte und sie ihn hereinbat. Es war Millerna.

„Hallo, Millerna", begrüßte Hitomi sie freudig. „Was führt dich zu mir?"

„Nun, eigentlich sollte ich wohl sagen, deine Gesellschaft, nachdem wir uns so lange nicht gesehen haben", antwortete die Herrscherin lächelnd. Dann wurde sie allerdings ernst. „Aber leider geht es nicht darum. Weißt du, wo Van steckt?"

Hitomis Gesicht wurde hart und sie drehte sich um. „Sollte ich?", fragte sie betont geringschätzig, obwohl ihr klar war, dass das kindisch war.

Das fand Millerna anscheinend auch. „Hitomi!", sagte sie scharf. „Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen euch beiden vorgefallen ist, aber anscheinend seid ihr beide zu stur, um darüber zu reden! Doch jetzt ist es ernst! Van ist verschwunden!"

Hitomi horchte auf, obwohl sie versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Millerna sprach unbeirrt weiter: „Seit gestern nacht hat ihn niemand mehr gesehen. Eine Wache hat mir eine konfuse Geschichte erzählt, dass er Merle aus Farnelia verbannt hat. Heute morgen war er nirgends mehr zu finden. Und Escaflowne ist auch verschwunden."

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, wo er ist", erklärte Hitomi und legte sich wieder auf das Bett, jedoch so, dass Millerna die verräterischen nassen Spuren auf ihrem Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. „Ihr könnt ihn ja suchen, wenn ihr wollt. Ich werde dabei nicht helfen, weil er wahrscheinlich wegen mir geflohen ist."

Einen Moment lang stand Millerna kurz vor der Explosion, aber sie beherrschte sich knapp. „Schön", entgegnete sie knapp. „Wenn das deine Meinung ist. Aber ich dachte wirklich, dass du ihn liebst, Hitomi. Und jemanden, den man liebt, gibt man nicht auf." Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer, deshalb bekam sie das Zucken von Hitomis Schultern auch nicht mehr mit.

„Aber ich liebe ihn doch", flüsterte diese leise. „Und ich habe Angst vor ihm."

Als sich das große Tor langsam senkte, kam sich Merle so verlassen vor wie schon seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern nicht mehr. Dennoch ließ sie sich nicht von den wenigen schadenfrohen Gesichtern, die ihr hinterher starrten, etwas anmerken, sondern ging festen Schrittes auf den Wald zu. Wenn sie Farnelia schon verlassen musste, dann wenigstens mit Würde.

Dennoch, tief im Inneren war sie verzagt. Es war nicht einmal so sehr die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr nach Farnelia zurück durfte, sondern vielmehr die, dass ihr Van, ihr König, ihr Freund, ihr Adoptivbruder, verletzt war. Und dass nicht einmal sie ihm hatte helfen können. Sie seufzte leise, als sie an Hitomis Gesicht von vorhin dachte. In diesem Moment hatte sie noch nicht so sehr darauf geachtet, aber jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass auch ihre Freundin einen verletzten und traurigen Ausdruck gezeigt hatte, auch wenn sie sich bemüht hatte, Merle zu trösten.

Warum tust du allen um dich herum weh, Van?, fragte sich das Katzenmädchen, als sie mit ihrem leichten Bündel den Weg zum großen Wald vor Farnelia ging. Und wer ist die Person, mit der du geredet hast? Merle dachte nicht einmal an die Möglichkeit, dass Van verrückt geworden sein könnte... nun ja, nicht besonders lange. Irgendetwas musste Van verletzt haben. Etwas, das mit Hitomi zu tun hatte. Aber was?

Nachdenklich, wie sie war, bemerkte sie die Bäume vor sich erst, als sie beinahe an sie stieß. Sie ließ sich kurzentschlossen auf alle viere nieder und nahm ihr kleines Päckchen zwischen die scharfen Zähne. Sie würde wohl lange laufen müssen, da war es besser, wenn sie so viel Kraft wie möglich sparte. Zum Glück besaß sie nicht sehr viele Sachen, die sie hatte mitnehmen wollen. Ein bisschen zu essen, das eine oder andere Wechselkleid... viel mehr besaß sie eigentlich nicht. Van hatte ihr zwar gestattet, alles mitzunehmen, was sie wollte, aber was hätte sie davon? Das einzige, das sie wollte, war die gesamte Stadt, und die konnte sie schwer mit sich herumtragen.

„Leb wohl, Majestät", flüsterte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Leb wohl, Hitomi. Bitte findet bald wieder zueinander. Vielleicht kann ich dann irgendwann nach Farnelia zurückkehren... wenn ich Llorin wiederfinde."

Mit diesen Worten tappte sie los, den schmalen Waldweg entlang. Ja, wenn sie ihren Geliebten wiederfand. Jetzt erst, nachdem Hitomi es ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte, stellte sie beschämt fest, dass sie es zugeben konnte: Sie war verliebt. Nicht so wie bei Van. Natürlich hatte sie einst auch ihn geliebt, aber das war vielmehr die Liebe eines Beschützten zu seinem Beschützer, die Liebe zweier Geschwister gewesen, die sie in ihrer Unwissenheit für die Liebe von Mann und Frau gehalten hatte. Das war jetzt anders.

Doch wo sollte sie Llorin finden? Er war ein ausgebildeter und trainierter Kämpfer und hatte gute Gründe, sich so schnell wie nur möglich von Farnelia zu entfernen. Wie sollte sie so jemanden aufspüren? Und wer sagte ihr, dass er eigentlich dasselbe für sie empfand? Er hatte ja nicht einmal begriffen, warum sie ihn befreit hatte. Hatte es für Treue zu ihrem Volk gehalten oder vielleicht auch für Barmherzigkeit. Aber nicht für Liebe.

Merle schluckte, als ihr das erste Mal der Gedanke kam, dass Llorin sie zurückweisen könnte, wenn sie ihm ihre Gefühle darlegte. Ihr Schritt wurde langsamer. Was war, wenn sich die Treue zu seiner Herrin als stärker erwies als Merles Überredungskünste? Konnte sie mit diesem Wissen weiterleben... Farnelia und Llorin verloren zu haben?

Plötzlich erschien Hitomis lächelndes Gesicht vor ihr. Das Mädchen glaubte an sie. Sie vertraute darauf, dass Merle ihr Glück finden würde, und das in einer Zeit, in der Hitomis Glaube an die Gefühle hart auf die Probe gestellt war. Merle war im Grunde verpflichtet, mit Llorin glücklich zu werden. Stolz streckte sie sich und rannte mit neuem Elan in den Wald hinein. Für dich, Hitomi, dachte sie dabei, während ihr leichtes Bündel gegen ihre Arme pendelte. Weil du an mich glaubst.

Nach einigen Sekunden hörte sie etwas. Sie hörte sofort auf zu laufen und spitzte die Ohren. Das waren doch... Leute. Merle schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf über diese hochgenaue Erkenntnis. Natürlich waren das Leute! Aber welche und vor allem, was machten sie so tief im Wald? Die Menschen aus Farnelia blieben meist an seinen Randbezirken, weil man nicht sicher sein konnte, was darin hauste. Schließlich hatte auch Vans Bruder Folken hier seinen Kampf gegen einen Drachen ausgetragen.

Leise schlich Merle sich näher an die Stimmen heran. Sie waren ausnahmslos tief und schienen von mindestens fünf Personen zu kommen. Neugierig lugte sie hinter einem Strauch hervor und riss die Augen auf. Eine Karawane von Wolfsmenschen hatte sich auf dem Weg niedergelassen und machte gerade eine Pause. Es waren insgesamt sieben, alle kräftig gebaut wie jeder ihrer Rasse und mit diesem wilden Ausdruck im Gesicht, auch wenn sie normalerweise friedlich waren. Sie verzehrten gerade ein Stück Wild, das sie wohl auf ihrer Fahrt durch den Wald gefangen hatten. Merle schauderte. Sie war nun mal ein Katzenmensch und die Gruppe am Feuer besaß eine Seite, welche ihre Instinkte dazu brachte, Angsthormone en masse auszuschütten. Außerdem war da noch die Sache, dass sie in ihrer Kindheit von diesen... Wesen verkauft worden war.

Vermutlich spürte sie deswegen die Hand an ihrer Schulter erst, als sie sich fest geschlossen hatte. Angsterfüllt kreischte sie auf und versuchte sie abzuschütteln, aber der Griff war viel zu stark. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich ein weiteres Mitglied der Gruppe an sie heran geschlichen hatte.

„So, so", brummte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr. „Was haben wir denn da? Eine kleine Diebin, nehme ich an?"

„Nein", rief Merle panisch aus. „Ich bin keine Diebin! Ich bin nur den Weg hier entlang gegangen und dabei auf euch gestoßen! Bitte lass mich los!" Sie strampelte weiterhin, aber der Griff lockerte sich nicht.

„Noch nicht", entschied die Stimme. Sie klang fast wie ein Knurren, was Merle einen Angstschauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. „Erst kommst du mit zu den anderen. Sie werden entscheiden, was wir mit dir machen sollen. Keine Sorge, wir werden dich schon nicht fressen... zumindest nicht gleich."

Das veranlasste Merle dazu, nach der Hand zu schnappen, die sie hielt, aber eine weitere packte ihre andere Schulter und hielt sie hilflos ausgestreckt, während ihr Besitzer auf den Weg trat. Merles Mund war so trocken wie Schleifpapier, als sich alle Köpfe ihr zuwandten.

„Seht mal, wen ich gefunden habe", teilte die Wache mit. „Eine Katzengöre. Sie ist um das Lager herumgeschlichen."

Das veranlasste Merle trotz ihrer Angst zu der Äußerung: „Ich bin nicht geschlichen! Ich wollte bloß wissen, wer da auf dem Weg lagert!"

„Du bist ganz schön mutig, dich ganz allein an eine so große Gruppe Fremder heranzuschleichen", knurrte ein anderer Wolfsmensch und legte seinen Bissen weg. „Was willst du hier?"

„Nichts von euch", versicherte Merle hastig und schluckte. „Ich komme aus Farnelia und bin auf der Suche nach jemandem aus meinem Volk, der von dort geflohen ist."

„Aus Farnelia?" Die Augen des Wolfsmenschen glühten auf, was Merle sofort verstummen ließ. Während er sie musterte, blieb sie stocksteif und hielt den Atem an. Was würden sie mit ihr machen? Würden sie... „Bist du etwa... Merle? Die Freundin von König Van?"

„Ja", gab sie überrascht zu. „Woher kennt ihr mich?"

„Ich wusste es", sagte der Wolfsmensch nickend, ohne auf sie einzugehen. „Es gibt nur eine einzige Katzenfrau in Farnelia. Lass sie los, Re'nac." Nachdem der Wächter dieser Aufforderung nachgekommen war, deutete der andere auf den Boden. „Setz dich. Der Platz hier ist für alle da. Du musst wissen, wir kennen deinen König schon sehr lange. Schon bevor er mit diesem Mädchen vom Mond der Illusionen herkam, besuchte er uns. Er ist sehr tapfer... für einen Menschen."

„Van hat euch besucht?" Nun überwog ihre Neugier ihre Angst. „Warum?"

„Wegen Warenlieferungen." Der Wolfsmensch zeigte seine Zähne, aber nur als Grinsen. „Mit einer Gruppe von uns legt sich so schnell kein Bandit an, wie du dir denken kannst. Er hat einmal von dir gesprochen und dich ziemlich genau beschrieben. Deswegen glaube ich dir." Er schwieg etwas. „Warum suchst du diesen Katzenmenschen?"

Auf einmal kam Merle dieses Gesicht gar nicht mehr so furchtbar vor. Stimmt, es war immer noch fremdartig und für eine Katze unheimlich, aber seine Worte gaben ihr Vertrauen. „Ich... ich habe ihm bei der Flucht geholfen,... weil ich ihn liebe." Sie senkte den Kopf. „Deshalb hat König Van mich aus Farnelia verbannt. Der Gefangene war sehr wichtig."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen, dann legte sich eine weitere Hand auf ihre Schulter, diesmal allerdings sanfter. „Das tut mir Leid", bekannte der Wolfsmensch. „Ist es dir ernst?"

„Natürlich", fauchte sie verärgert, aber dann verrauchte ihr Zorn wieder. „Entschuldigung, ich..."

„Komm doch mit uns", lud sie der Wolfsmensch unvermittelt ein. „Das Reisen wäre um einiges bequemer, außerdem können wir bei unseren Handelsposten nachfragen, ob dein Geliebter dort war. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass König Van glücklich wäre, wenn dir etwas zustößt, egal, warum er dich verbannt hat."

Hoffnungsvoll sah Merle auf. Obwohl sie nicht sehr geübt war im Lesen von Wolfsgesichtern, deutete nichts auf eine Lüge hin. Und das Angebot war gleichzeitig sinnvoll und verlockend. Vielleicht war dieser Tag doch nicht ganz so schwarz, wie sie geglaubt hatte.

Die Hexer starrten auf das Bild, das sich ihnen bot. Keinem von ihnen gefiel sonderlich, was sie sahen.

„Nun", brach Foruma schließlich das Schweigen. Er wirkte noch blasser als sonst und seine Augen waren zusammengekniffen. „Jetzt haben wir bekommen, was wir wollten. Seid Ihr jetzt zufrieden, Garufo?"

Der angesprochene Hexer reagierte erst gar nicht auf die Worte, erst nach einigen Sekunden schienen sie zu ihm durchzudringen. Er schreckte hoch und meinte: „Nun..."

„Sie ist zweifellos in der Lage, Asturia zu schlagen", stellte Paruchi tonlos fest. Er hatte seine schwarze Kutte um sich geschlungen und sie flatterte in der erhitzten Luft, die von jenseits der Stadtmauern von Zaibach heraufkam. Der Grund dafür war die Armee. „Früher hätten wir sie vielleicht besiegen können... aber heute hat keiner mehr genug Guymelefs dafür."

„Die Frage ist", ergänzte Kuaru, der letzte von ihnen, das Unausgesprochene, „werden wir in der Lage sein, sie auch zu bändigen?"

Alle vier starrten wieder auf die Ebene vor Zaibachs Hauptstadt hinunter, wo eine ganze Hundertschaft von Riesenechsen den Boden verdeckte. Grüne Schuppen, rote Hornhaut, gelbe Augen, weiße Zähne... alles war hier zu sehen. Die meisten der Drachen lagen bereits, außer einigen wenigen, die noch mitsamt ihren Reiter in der Luft schwebten. Beinahe ausschließlich Katzenmenschen lenkten die Ungeheuer, nur wenige, die größten Exemplare, wurden von Menschen gesteuert.

Allerdings war an diesen Menschen etwas seltsam. Sie wirkten alle sehr arrogant und die Blicke, die sie der Stadt zuwarfen, waren mit Sicherheit nicht freundlich. Sogar noch düsterer als die Gleichgültigkeit der Katzenmenschen. Und diese wiederum schienen diesen Menschen untertan zu sein, jedenfalls verbeugten sich die Mischlinge oft vor ihnen.

Manchmal traf auch der Blick eines der Drachen die vier Hexer. Die Augen dieser Ungetüme waren das Schlimmste an ihnen. Die Krallen waren furchtbar und blitzten im Licht der Sonne. Die Mäuler waren grauenhaft und verhießen einen schnellen Tod. Die ungeheuren Leiber würden jeden Gegner verzweifeln lassen. Aber die Augen waren so voller bestialischer Wildheit, dass sich jeder der Hexer insgeheim fragte, mit welchen Mitteln die Reiter diese furchtbaren Geschöpfe überhaupt bändigen konnten.

„Glaubt ihr, wir... haben einen Fehler gemacht?", fragte Garufo. Er, der vorher so vehement für diese Armee gewesen war, war nun anscheinend am meisten erschüttert. Diese Armee konnten sie unmöglich kontrollieren. Falls sie außer Kontrolle geriet... dann konnten die Hexer nichts tun, um sie aufzuhalten. Nichts.

Die anderen schwiegen. Sie wussten es nicht. Es war beinahe absolut sicher gewesen, dass Zaibach einmal angegriffen werden würde. Aber es war ebenso sicher absoluter Wahnsinn, solche Geschöpfe in sein Land zu lassen, um es zu verteidigen.

„Ihr kennt die Prophezeiungen, die Kaiser Dornkirk machte", sagte Kuaru leise und erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, das die vier Generäle Zaibachs mit Folken führten, kurz bevor der abtrünnige Farnelier Allen Shezar und Hitomi Kanzaki per Schicksalsmaschine verkuppelte. „Eine große Armee Drachen würde in Zaibach einfallen und es auslöschen. Bisher dachten wir ja, damit wären Escaflowne und andere Guymelefs gemeint, aber jetzt..."

„Du meinst... der Kaiser wusste von diesem Schicksal?", wollte Foruma wissen. „Und hat deswegen versucht, es zu verändern?"

„Niemand weiß genau, über welche Macht er gebot", warf Paruchi ein. „Ich könnte es mir immerhin vorstellen. Aber das hilft uns jetzt nicht weiter. Was sollen wir mit dieser Armee anfangen, damit sie sich nicht gegen uns wendet?"

„Ich glaube, diese Entscheidung wird uns gerade abgenommen", entgegnete Garufo leise. „Seht doch. Da kommen einige der Reiter auf die Stadt zu."

Die anderen drehten sich sofort wieder um. Tatsächlich. Zwei der Menschen, wenn es wirklich welche waren, hatten ihre Tiere zurückgelassen und kamen auf das große Tor zu, dass die Hauptstadt des Zaibacher Reiches vor Feinden schützen sollte. Eskortiert wurden sie von zwei Katzenmenschen, die äußerst grimmig dreinblickten. Außerdem sprachen ihre Muskeln Folgendes aus: Greift unsere Herren an und ihr werdet euch nie wieder jemandem aus eigener Kraft nähern können.

Diese schienen ihre Hilfe jedoch kaum zu brauchen. Als sie das riesige Tor erreichten, welches sich in der Mauer befand, wollte Paruchi gerade ein Zeichen geben, um es öffnen zu lassen, als ihn Foruma, der neben ihm stand, beinahe die Schulter quetschte. Der Hexer drehte sich um und riss ebenfalls die Augen sperrangelweit auf, als er sah, was unter ihm passiert war. Den beiden Menschen, ein Mann und eine Frau, die außerdem seltsam altertümliche Gewänder trugen, waren Flügel gewachsen! Herausfordernd blickten sie die vier Hexer über sich an.

„Vom Drachenvolk!", krächzte Garufo mühsam. „Sie sind verfluchte Draconier!"

Während er dies noch sagte, erhoben sich die beiden mit ihren Schwingen vom Boden und landeten neben den Hexern auf der Mauer. Von diesen war nur Kuaru gefasst genug, um nicht einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. Käseweiß war er allerdings trotzdem, als er sich zwei Vertretern aus dem verfluchten Volk gegenübersah, die ihn geringschätzig grinsend musterten. Er schluckte.

„Wer... mit wem haben wir die Ehre?"

„Namen spielen keine Rolle", entgegnete der Mann kühl. „Wir haben euch die Armee gebracht, die ihr wolltet."

„Und was... verlangt ihr dafür?", fragte Paruchi behutsam. Auch er kam wieder einen Schritt heran und stellte sich neben Kuaru. Neben den schwingenbewehrten Draconiern wirkten sie allerdings beide sehr klein.

„Das ist im Moment nicht von Bedeutung", wies ihn die Frau zurecht. Ihre melodische Stimme wurde von dem Spott, den sie in die Worte legte, etwas getrübt. „Über den Preis werden wir später verhandeln. Jetzt wollen wir nur wissen, wohin wir eure Armee führen sollen."

„Seid Ihr etwa die Generäle? Gehorchen Euch die Drachen?", wollte Foruma wissen. Obwohl ihm immer noch nicht ganz wohl war, setzte sich seine Neugier nun doch durch.

„Natürlich gehorchen sie uns", entgegnete der Mann. Er verzog den Mund, sodass für die Zahnpastawerbung prädestinierte Zähne zum Vorschein kamen. „Wir haben sie erschaffen."

„Erschaffen?", ächzte Garufo. Er war sichtlich am meisten mitgenommen. „Aber..."

„Schluss mit diesem Gewäsch!", befahl die Frau wieder und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. Garufo verstummte sofort. „Sagt uns, wen wir für euch angreifen sollen!"

Kuaru fasste sich wieder. „Nun gut", meinte er. „Wir werden euch das Ziel von Zaibach nennen, aber erst, wenn unsere eigene Armee ebenfalls bereit ist. Sie wird in Bälde zu euch stoßen."

„Wir brauchen keine Hilfe!", wies ihn die Frau heftig zurecht. „Unsere Drachen sind unbezwingbar."

„Das dachten die Zaibacher auch von ihrer Armee im Großen Krieg", wies Foruma hin. „Wir werden den Fehler, einen Feind zu unterschätzen, nicht noch einmal begehen!" Er wusste gar nicht, woher er diesen Mut nahm. Da draußen lagerte eine Armee, die ganz Zaibach in Schutt und Asche legen konnte, weil ihre Guymelefs noch nicht aktiviert waren. Dennoch wollte er auf keinen Fall, dass diese Armee unbeaufsichtigt blieb!

Eine Zeitlang folgte Schweigen, von beiden Seiten. Dann nickte der Mann schließlich. „Ihr wisst, wo ihr uns finden könnt", teilte er den Hexern mit und drehte sich um. „Wir werden vor der Stadt warten. Aber nicht ewig!"

„Wir sind euch nicht zur Treue verpflichtet", ergänzte die Frau. „Wenn unsere Herrin uns ruft, werden wir euch verlassen. Also beeilt euch mit euren Vorbereitungen." Wieder ließ sie ein schmales Grinsen sehen. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die Drachen unruhig werden, oder?"

Mit diesen Worten hoben die beiden ab und landeten wieder bei ihren Leibwächtern. Ihre Federn fielen langsam zu Boden, als sie wieder zu den Drachen zurückkehrten. Auf der Mauern herrschte eisige Spannung, während die Hexer den Abzug der beiden Kommandanten beobachteten.

„Nun", bemerkte Kuaru schließlich. „Dann ist also höchste Eile geboten."

„Sehr richtig", stimmte Paruchi zu und drehte sich um. „Kehren wir sofort in den Palast zurück. Wir müssen sofort unsere Armee mobil machen."

„Wollt ihr etwa, dass unsere Guymelefs mit diesen Bestien zusammen marschieren?", fragte Garufo panikerfüllt.

„Ist es Euch lieber, wenn die Armee ohne Kontrolle durch Zaibach zieht?", fragte Foruma kalt. „Glaubt Ihr etwa, es würde von unserer Stärke zeugen, wenn wir jemand anderen unseren Krieg führen lassen?" Als Garufo den Kopf senkte, nickte er. „Dann machen wir uns auf. Die Rache an Asturia und seinen Verbündeten wird bald vollendet sein!"

Als er den königlichen Palast von Pallas betrat, merkte Allen Shezar sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Nirgends war jemand, der sich um ihn gekümmert hätte, aber große Spannung schien über allem zu liegen. Wo er auch hinsah, die Gestalten, die durch den Palast schlichen, schienen nervös und ängstlich zu sein. Selbst die Wachen, die an den wichtigen Türen postierten, waren etwas blass und einige von ihnen hatten den starren Blick, den manche Leute aufsetzten, wenn sie krampfhaft nicht an etwas denken wollten. Unsinnig zu erwähnen, dass es keinem von ihnen zu gelingen schien. Was war hier nur los?

„Du!", fuhr Allen eine der Wachen an, die daraufhin zusammenzuckte. Allen runzelte die Stirn. Hier musste wirklich etwas Außergewöhnliches vorgefallen sein. „Was ist hier los? Warum sind alle hier so verschüchtert?"

Der Mann presste die Lippen zusammen, dann fasste er sich jedoch und nahm Haltung an. „Etwas Furchtbares ist geschehen, Ritter Allen", meldete er so leise, als befürchtete er, jemand könnte sie belauschen. „Prinzessin Eries... sie ist... sie ist..."

„Was ist mit ihr?", schnappte Allen und packte die Wache am Kragen. Seine Gedanken kreisten wild, aber er weigerte sich zu glauben, was sie ihm zuschrieen. „Reiß dich zusammen, Mann! Was ist mit der Prinzessin passiert?"

„Ich... kommt mit mir mit, Ritter Allen", brachte der Mann hervor, nachdem er die Hände des Schwertmeisters von seiner Kleidung gelöst hatte. Aber auch dieser Angriff von Allen hatte ihn scheinbar nicht berührt. Etwas Schreckliches war geschehen, das war nun klar. „Ich bringe Euch zu Helvan Ducon. Er kann Euch die Sachlage besser erklären."

Während Allen der Wache durch die Gänge des Palastes zu den Gemächern von Prinzessin Eries folgte, rief er sich in Erinnerung, was er über diesen Ducon wusste. Offiziell war er einer der vielen Handwerker in Asturia, der einigermaßen zu Wohlstand gekommen und deswegen nach Pallas gezogen war. Er machte sein Geld angeblich durch die Fertigung von Guymelef-Bauteilen, da bei diversen Turnieren immer wieder etwas kaputtging. In Wirklichkeit jedoch war er Eries' oberster Spion. Er koordinierte zusammen mit ihr die Pläne, nach denen sie Verräter aufspürte und Unruheherde auskundschaften ließ. Allen wusste nicht, wie weit man so einem Menschen vertrauen konnte, aber jetzt musste er erst einmal wissen, was genau sich zugetragen hatte.

Nachdem sie noch über eine Treppe hinausgestiegen waren, kamen Allen und die Wache endlich bei Prinzessin Eries' Zimmerflut an. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum eine Person so viele Zimmer benötigte, aber Millernas ältere Schwester schien viel Platz zu genießen. Vor der Tür, wo sonst allerdings immer ein oder zwei Diener standen, war nun allerdings nur noch ein Mann zu sehen. Sein Gesicht wirkte zwar nicht düster, aber durch die dicken Augenbrauen sehr ernst, das kastanienbraune Haar war kurzgeschnitten und der schmächtig wirkende Körper wurde von einer Robe aus ziemlich teurem Stoff verborgen. Helvan Ducon.

„Ritter Allen?" Der Mann schien überrascht ihn zu sehen, aber er versuchte es nicht zu zeigen. „Wie habt Ihr so schnell von dieser... Tragödie erfahren?"

Allen entließ die Wache mit einem Kopfnicken, woraufhin diese fast fluchtartig davonstürzte. Dann wandte er sich an Ducon: „Momentan weiß ich noch nicht einmal, worum es geht, Ducon. Würdet Ihr mich bitte aufklären, warum alle hier im Palast wie verängstigte Küken herumlaufen?"

Der Mann presste die Lippen zusammen und warf einen Blick auf die Tür, hinter der sich die Schlafräume der Prinzessin verbargen, als wollte er abwägen, ob er den Ritter einweihen sollte. Dann drehte er sich um und ergriff die Türklinke. Es schien ihm schwer zu fallen. „Wappnet Euch, Ritter", riet er Allen tonlos. „Der Anblick wird vielleicht sogar Euch hart treffen."

Einige Dinge registrierte Allen, als er an den Mann vorbei durch die Tür trat, nebenbei, so wie sein geschulter Kämpferinstinkt es verlangte. Die beiden Wachen, die neben dem Bett der Prinzessin standen und scheinbar noch geschockter waren als ihre Kollegen draußen. Die alte Frau, die auf dem Bett saß und momentan gerade in einer kleinen Tasche nach irgendeinem Kraut wühlte. Sie schien nicht mehr sehr gut zu sehen, aber offenbar fand sie noch immer, was sie suchte. Umgeworfene Möbel. Kleine rote Spritzer an einigen Stoffen. Ein blutiger Dolch, der auf einem der Tische lag. Und auf dem Bett...

Allen biss sich auf die Zunge. Eries' Gesicht war eingefallen und blass, während der Prinzessin gleichzeitig Schweißströme die Stirn herabrannen. Von Zeit zu Zeit stöhnte sie, auch wenn sie ohne Bewusstsein war. Jemand hatte sie beinahe völlig entkleidet, nur die wichtigsten Stellen waren noch bedeckt. Allen wünschte, man hätte dasselbe auch mit der grässlichen Wunde getan, die Eries' Bauch verunstaltete. Blut kam in kleinen, pulsierenden Strömen heraus, trotz der Kräutermischungen und kleinen Verbandstücher.

„Ein Attentäter", erklärte Ducon ohne vorherige Frage. Er sah weg. „Ein Morph. Er hatte die Gestalt eines der Diener angenommen. Als die Prinzessin ihm den Rücken zuwandte, zog er den Dolch. Allerdings kam in diesem Moment der Junge herein, der den Tee bringen wollte, deshalb traf der Stich nicht das Herz. Der Junge schrie und der Morph sprang aus dem Fenster, als die Wachen herangerannt kamen. Er war sofort tot."

„Wie lange ist das her?", fragte Allen, nur, um irgendetwas zu sagen. Sein Blick klebte an Eries' verkrampftem Gesicht fest. Sie musste Schmerzen haben, selbst wenn die Ohnmacht ihr die schlimmsten ersparte.

„Etwa drei Stunden", teilte Ducon ihm mit. „Ich wurde sofort hergerufen und ordnete an, dass niemand mehr den Palast verlassen darf. Jeder muss auf einen anderen achten, bis wir sicher wissen, ob nicht noch weitere Morphe hier sind."

„Die Wachen und die Frau?", fragte Allen mit einem Blick auf die weiteren Leute im Zimmer.

„Die beiden Wachen haben heute den ganzen Tag im Hafen patrouillieret", entgegnete Ducon und unter allem Zorn und Schmerz schwang auch etwas Selbstgefälligkeit mit. „Sie wurden von mir durch Zufall ausgewählt, hier Wache zu halten. Die Frau war bis vor einigen Stunden bei einem anderen Kranken. Sie sind vertrauenswürdig."

„Gut." Allen verstummte kurz. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er leiser.

„Weniger gut, Ritter Allen", beantwortete diesmal die Kräuterfrau. Ihr Gehörsinn war anscheinend durch ihre schlechte Sehgabe geschärft worden. „Sie hat viel Blut verloren und ist sehr schwach. Ich kann nicht sehr viel für sie tun."

„Ich verstehe." Allen drehte sich zu Ducon um, der die bleiche Prinzessin mit undeutbarem Blick musterte. Der Ritter selbst erstarrte jedoch fast, als er Eries erneut wimmern hörte. Dennoch zeigte er es nicht. Nicht hier. „Wer war es? Dieses Kartell?"

„Wer sonst?", fragte Ducon düster. „Niemand sonst wäre so verrückt. Diese Irren werden versuchen, die Bestürzung der Bevölkerung zu nutzen, um ihren Krieg gegen Zaibach zu beginnen."

„Ich dachte, niemand hätte den Palast verlassen?", erinnerte ihn Allen.

Ducon schnaubte abfällig. „Denkt Ihr etwa, so etwas würde sich lange geheim halten lassen, Ritter Allen?", verlangte er zu wissen. „Wir müssen die Leute auch wieder aus dem Palast herauslassen, und dann wird diese Nachricht wie ein Lauffeuer umgehen. Wir können es nicht geheim halten."

„Und was werdet Ihr gegen dieses Kartell unternehmen?", fragte Allen und legte seine Hand auf den Schwertgriff und seine Augen funkelten. „Ich möchte Euch gerne dabei unterstützen."

„Nun, da Regentin Millerna und Regent Dryden nicht zugegen sind, wird wohl der Kronrat zeitweise die Herrschaft übernehmen." Ein humorloses Lächeln zeigte sich auf den Zügen des Spions. „Aber in Wahrheit werde ich die Fäden ziehen. Keine Sorge, Ritter Allen, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sich diese Mörder nicht lange an ihrem Sieg freuen werden."

„Das hoffe ich", sagte Allen und sah noch einmal zu Eries hin. Nun war sein Blick eher nachdenklich. „Zu schade, dass Millerna und Dryden nicht hier sind. Es hätte Eure Aufgabe sicher erleichtert, weil sie diese Leute einfach hätten festnehmen lassen können, ohne Gründe nennen zu müssen."

„Mag sein", gestand der Spion ein. „Aber ich habe den Vorteil, dass ich sie nicht am Leben lassen muss, bis ihre Schuld in einem langwierigen Verfahren bewiesen wurde." Sein Gesicht war von düsterer Vorfreude erfüllt. „Ich werde sie einen nach dem anderen töten lassen."

„Dennoch wäre es gut, wenn Millerna und Dryden bald zurückkämen", erwiderte Allen und drehte sich wieder Ducon zu. „Eries war vermutlich sehr erzürnt darüber, dass die beiden einfach abgereist sind, ohne sie einzuweihen, oder?"

„Darauf könnt Ihr Euch verlassen", bestätigte Ducon nickend. „Ich habe sie selten so aufgebracht erlebt. Die beiden haben verantwortungslos gehandelt. Ohne sie ist das Reich viel schwerer zu kontrollieren."

„Ja." Allen nickte ernst. Dann zog er ohne die Miene zu verziehen sein Schwert und setzte es dem Spion an die Kehle. Als dieser erschrocken bis zur Tür zurückwich, folge ihm die Klinge unbarmherzig. Dann verzog sich sein Gesicht wütend.

„Was soll das, Ritter?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Wachen", teilte Allen den beiden überraschten Männern mit. „Kommt her. Lasst diesen Morph nicht entkommen." Auf das überraschte Keuchen verdüsterte sich Allens Gesicht. „Du brauchst dich nicht weiter zu verstellen, Scheusal. Du hast dich selbst verraten. Eries selbst war es, die Millerna und Dryden geraten hat, nach Farnelia zu reisen."

Einen Moment lang blieb die Maskerade aufrecht, dann ließ der Morph die angenommene Gestalt verschwimmen und die unmenschliche Fratze seines wahren Ichs zeigte sich. Er wirkte zwar noch etwas verärgert, aber Angst und wirkliche Wut suchte Allen auf seinem Gesicht vergebens. Selbst als die beiden erschrockenen Wachen neben ihm Aufstellung nahmen, blieb er ruhig. Er sah Allen weiterhin an.

„Ein wahres Bravourstück, Ritter", beglückwünschte er Allen. „Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass Ihr so misstrauisch seid. Aber was Eure nächste Frage angeht, kann ich Euch beruhigen: Es gibt keine weiteren Mitglieder meines Volkes mehr hier. Mein Bruder und ich waren die einzigen." Er war einen Blick zum Bett hin. „Wir haben unser Ziel erreicht."

Allen war nahe daran, ihm das Schwert in den Hals zu rammen, aber er beherrschte sich mühsam. „Du hättest Millerna und Dryden ebenfalls umgebracht, wenn sie zurückgekommen wären, nicht wahr?", vermutete er. „Und das Kartell in seinem Krieg unterstützt, während du es nach außen hin verfolgt hättest?"

„Ihr habt Recht", gab der Morph zu, noch immer nicht das kleinste bisschen beunruhigt. Schon jetzt befindet sich die Armee meiner Herrin in Asturia. Sie wird unter dem Kommando dieser Einfaltspinsel bald in Zaibach einfallen."

„Herrin?", fragte Allen und hob die Augenbraue. „Heißt das, du arbeitest gar nicht für das Kartell?"

„Nur zum Schein", gestand der Nicht-Mensch achselzuckend. „In Wahrheit brauchte meine Herrin nur jemanden, der Asturia in den Krieg mit Zaibach führt. Da kamen diese machthungrigen Idioten gerade recht."

„Warum?", bohrte Allen weiter und ritzte leicht die Kehle des Morphs. „Wieso will diese Herrin unbedingt Krieg?"

„Das werde ich Euch nicht sagen, Ritter", entgegnete der Morph. „Wenn es sein muss, nehme ich dieses Geheimnis mit ins Grab. Aber Ihr werdet mich ohnehin nicht töten, oder?" Ein hämisches Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen. „Schließlich seid Ihr ein Ritter und ein Ritter tötet keine Unbewaffneten, oder?"

Allen musterte ihn einige Sekunden lang. Dann sah er zu einer der Wachen hin. „Deine Pike", befahl er kalt. „Gib sie ihm!"

Der Mann war im ersten Moment ebenso überrascht wie der Morph, aber er reagierte etwas schneller. Er packte die Hand des Nicht-Menschen, öffnete sie und drückte ihm die Pike hinein. Der Morph kam gar nicht dazu, sich zu wehren, er konnte lediglich noch seine Augen ungläubig aufreißen, als Allens Klinge sich durch seinen Hals bohrte. Der Ritter sah ihn hasserfüllt an, während er zu Boden sank.

„Schafft ihn weg!", befahl er und drehte sich um. „Aber seht zu, dass keiner etwas davon mitbekommt! Niemand im Palast darf erfahren, dass es einen zweiten Morph gab!"

Er hörte nicht hin, wie die beiden Wachen stumm mit der Leiche den Raum verließen, sondern trat an das Krankenbett heran. Die Kräuterfrau war zwar ebenfalls blass geworden, aber als er sein Schwert wegsteckte und sich traurig zu Eries hinunterbeugte, fasste sie sich wieder.

„Ritter Allen... es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann sie nicht retten." Einige Sekunden fürchtete sie einen Ausbruch, aber er kam nicht. Allen schloss lediglich die Augen und setzte sich an Eries' Seite. „Sie... sie ist einfach zu schwach. Ich kann nicht..."

„Es ist gut", warf Allen ein, ohne den Blick von Eries' Gesicht abzuwenden. „Geht nur, gute Frau. Ihr habt Eure Pflicht erfüllt. Aber verratet niemandem, was hier drin vorgefallen ist."

Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen. Die alte Frau packte mit erstaunlicher Behändigkeit ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen, überprüfte noch einmal, ob die Verbände, die sie angelegt hatte, obwohl nutzlos, noch intakt waren, dann schlich sie unter einigen Verabschiedungen zur Tür hinaus. Allen wartete, bis sie sich geschlossen hatte und bis auf Eries' flachen Atemzügen Ruhe im Zimmer herrschte. Dann nahm er ihre Hand.

„Es tut mir Leid, Prinzessin", sagte er leise. „Wieder habe ich meinem Königreich schlecht gedient."

„Allen?" Das Wort war so leise, dass es beinahe unhörbar war, aber in Allens Ohren hallte es nach wie eine Kirchturmglocke. Sofort riss er die Augen auf. Eries war offenbar bei Bewusstsein, auch wenn sie zu schwach war, um sich zu bewegen. Aber ihre Augenlider waren halb geöffnet und sahen den Ritter tränend an. „Allen?"

Sofort ergriff er auch mit der anderen Hand die ihre und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Ja, ich bin hier, Eure Hoheit", meldete er. „Bitte schont Eure Kräfte. Sprecht nicht."

„Allen... ich sterbe."

Der Ritter schloss wiederum die Augen. Er konnte nicht widersprechen, weil es offensichtlich war. Aber er brachte es auch nicht über sich, es zu bestätigen. Es hätte es noch endgültiger gemacht. Statt dessen drückte er sanft die Hand der Prinzessin und schwieg.

„Millerna...?"

„Es geht ihr gut", antwortete er, froh, wenigstens etwas Gutes sagen zu können. „Sie und Dryden haben Farnelia sicher erreicht. Sobald ich die Hintermänner dieses Komplotts getötet habe, werden sie wieder die Regentschaft übernehmen."

„Nein... Ihr... müsst fliehen."

„Fliehen?" Allen glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Er sah Eries an, sah aber nur Klarheit in ihrem Blick. Sie phantasierte nicht. „Ich werde Euren Tod nicht ungerächt lassen, Prinzessin!"

„Unwichtig", hauchte sie und hustete daraufhin. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sprach sie stockend weiter. „Millerna... Ihr müsst... sie beschützen... Krieg... wird bald beginnen."

„Aber Dryden und sie können diesen Krieg verhindern, Eries", argumentierte Allen. „Ich werde sie beschützen, wenn sie zurückkehren und dann werden wir Eure Mörder ihrer gerechten Strafe zuführen!"

„Zu gefährlich!", brauste Eries auf. Gleich darauf sank sie heftig atmend wieder zurück. Als Allen sie jedoch stützen wollte, sprach sie bereits wieder. „Millerna... ist jetzt die letzte... Prinzessin von Asturia... Sie darf nicht... in Gefahr gebracht werden... Beschützt sie... bis der Krieg vorüber ist..."

Allen senkte den Kopf. „Also gut. Ich werde Euch gehorchen, Eries. Ich werde Millerna beschützen, bis jede Gefahr gebannt ist. Dann werde ich sie und Dryden wieder auf Asturias Thron setzen, und wenn ich dabei sterbe."

„Allen..." Eries' Stimme wurde schwächer, nun, nachdem sie ihren letzten Befehl gegeben hatte. „Bitte... wiederholt Euren Fehler nicht... macht Millerna... nicht unglücklich..."

„Seid unbesorgt." Seine Stimme wurde bitter. „Ich weiß jetzt, dass meine Liebe nur Unglück bringt. Ich werde Millerna nicht berühren. Ich schwöre bei meiner Ehre als Ritter des Himmels, dass ich nicht noch einmal meinen König betrügen werde."

„Allen..." Als er die Augen wieder auf die sterbende Prinzessin richtete, sah er, dass sie weinte. Sanft wischte er ihre Wangen sauber, aber sie hörte nicht auf, Tränen zu vergießen. Die Worte kamen immer schwerer über ihre Lippen. „Ich... lie... be... Euch... ich..."

Dann schlossen sich ihre Lider und ihr Kopf sackte zur Seite. Als auch Allen die Augen schloss, spürte er, dass auch ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief. Er presste ihre leblose Hand auf seinen Mund und küsste sie.

„Ich weiß, Eries", flüsterte er. „Ich wusste es schon lange."

Einige Minuten saß er einfach nur so da und starrte das erstarrte Gesicht an, dann richtete er ihre Frisur und legte ein weiteres Tuch über die Wunde, bevor er sie vollständig mit dem Leintuch bedeckte. Wortlos verließ Allen Shezar das Zimmer. Sein Gesicht war steinern, als er den Palast durchquerte und Kurs auf den Kasernenhof nahm.

Es tat gut, wieder in Sherezade zu sitzen, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich auskosten konnte. Eries Gesicht und ihre Worte kreisten noch immer in seinem Kopf herum. Dennoch lenkte er den Guymelef mit den langjährig automatisierten Bewegungen eines Berufskriegers aus Asturia hinaus. Niemand versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Warum auch? Und wer?

Auch die Wachen an der Stadtmauer fragten ihn nicht, wohin er wollte. Da Millerna und Dryden in Farnelia waren, nahmen sie zurecht an, dass er dorthin wollte, außerdem stand es dem Ritter des Himmels frei zu gehen, wann und wohin er wollte. Vermutlich trug auch seine emotionslose Stimme, mit der er befahl, das Tor zu öffnen, dazu bei, die Neugier der Soldaten zu dämpfen. Vermutlich waren sie sogar erleichtert, als der graue Guymelef aus der Stadt verschwand.

Allen wusste nicht, wie lange er mit der Kampfmaschine einfach nur so dahinmarschierte, ohne zu denken. Es war ihm auch egal, solange er nicht an die Tragödie erinnert wurde, die er gerade erlebt hatte. Warum konnte es auf Gaia nur keinen Frieden geben? Auch Hitomi hatte sich das gefragt, und nun begann auch er damit.

Er hörte das Fauchen erst, als es direkt über ihm war, da ihn das Scheppern von Sherezade und seine düsteren Gedanken ablenkten. Dann jedoch hob er sofort den Kopf und griff mit schnellen Bewegungen nach seinem Schwert, ohne es jedoch zu ziehen. Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und zeigte seine Zähne, als er sah, welches Tier da so geschrieen hatte.

Der Drache schwebte einige Hundert Meter über ihm und musterte ihn mit demselben Hass wie Allen das Untier. Dennoch griff er nicht an. Er zog lediglich seine Kreise, spie gelegentlich eine Handvoll Feuer, die Allen, der stocksteif stehen blieb, nicht einmal annähernd erreichte und beobachtete seinen Feind. Auch Allen ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und betete beinahe darum, das Untier möge ihn angreifen, damit er seine Wut an ihm austoben konnte.

Doch der Drache schien anderes im Sinn haben, denn er stieß abermals ein lautes Fauchen aus und schlug dann schneller mit seinen Flügeln. Sehr rasch entfernte er sich von seinem Gegner, der ihm finster hinterher starrte. Es entging Allen nicht, dass das Monstrum in Richtung Grenze zu Zaibach floh. War die Drachenarmee etwa schon in Asturia eingetroffen? Hatte Eries Recht und ein Krieg war unvermeidlich?

Aber diese Fragen konnte er nicht beantworten. Beinahe widerwillig nahm er seine Metallhand von Griff des riesigen Schwertes und fing an zu rennen. Der Boden erzitterte unter dem Gewicht des gigantischen Kampfroboters, als Allen immer schneller Richtung Farnelia lief. Er hatte Eries versprochen, Millerna unter allen Umständen zu schützen... und bei allem, was ihm heilig war, dieses Versprechen würde er einhalten!

Selbst wenn er gewusst hätte, was dabei auf ihn zukommen würde, hätte ihn das nicht davon abbringen können.

In der nächsten Folge...

_Chid unterhält sich mit Serena, was er machen soll, wenn sein Reich angegriffen wird... Van landet in einem weit entfernten Wald und findet eine junge Frau, die mit einem Drachen spielt... sie ist die Frau, die zu ihm gesprochen hat und will ihn zu seinem Volk bringen... die anderen drängen Hitomi, ihnen bei der Suche nach Van zu helfen und sie stimmt widerwillig zu... die junge Frau bringt Van dazu, dem Menschlichen zu entsagen und Escaflowne zu deaktivieren..._

_Titel: Das Mädchen im Wald_


	11. Das Mädchen im Wald

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 11 – Das Mädchen im Wald

Ist es nur ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? Merle findet, nachdem sie sich bei mir ausgeweint und Farnelia verlassen hat, eine Gruppe Wolfsmenschen. Zuerst hat sie große Angst vor ihnen, aber die Geschöpfe bieten ihr an, sie wegen ihrer Verbindung zu Van zu begleiten. In der Zwischenzeit müssen am anderen Ende der Welt die Hexer in Zaibach erkennen, dass sie niemals die volle Befehlsgewalt über ihre Armee haben werden: Die Drachenlenker, zwei Draconier, stellen das unmissverständlich fest. Aber auch auf unserer Seite steht es nicht besser. Als Allen in Asturia eintrifft, muss er mit ansehen, wie Prinzessin Eries stirbt. Zwar kann er den Mörder töten, aber Asturia ist nun in den Händen des Kartells. Und schon während seiner Flucht bemerkt er den ersten Drachen...

Der Stahlkoloss glitt so dicht über das Blätterdach des Waldes, dass den meisten Personen der kalte Schweiß ausgebrochen wäre, aber Van war momentan alles egal. Er lenkte Escaflowne nun schon seit einer guten Stunde quer über Wald und Feld, ohne Notiz davon zu nehmen. Sein Blick war geradeaus gerichtet und das übrige Gesicht war starr wie ein Felsblock. Er dachte an gar nichts, während er die Gegend an sich vorbeiziehen ließ. Ihm war alles egal.

Nein, im Grunde auch nicht. Er versuchte, alles hinter sich zu lassen, aber in Wahrheit lief er davon. Und er schämte sich nicht deswegen. Seine Wut hatte inzwischen die Grenzen des Erträglichen erreicht und sein Schmerz war bereits jenseits dieser Grenze. Wäre er wirklich noch länger in Farnelia geblieben, nachdem selbst Merle ihm ihren Verrat eingestanden hatte, dann hätte er mit Sicherheit bald nach Blut geschrieen. Also hatte er mit seinem letzten Rest klaren Denkens, nachdem er sein Zimmer völlig verwüstet hatte natürlich, Escaflowne genommen und war fortgeflogen.

Wo er hinwollte, wusste er selbst nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er so weit wie möglich weg von Farnelia sein wollte, wo ihn alles an seinen Schmerz erinnerte. Zweimal schon hatte er in seinem Leben solche Pein ertragen müssen, wie normale Menschen sie meist zu ihrem Glück nicht kannten. Einmal, als Farnelia von den Zaibachern zerstört worden war. Damals hatte er seine Wut gegen das Reich gerichtet und in den vielen Kämpfen seinen Schmerz abgebaut, bis er schließlich beim Wiederaufbau seiner Stadt völlig verschwunden war. Das zweite Mal war Folkens Tod gewesen. Als sein Bruder ihn verlassen hatte, hatte ihn nur der Umstand vor dem vollkommenen Wahnsinn bewahrt, dass er um sein Leben hatte kämpfen müssen. Aber auch damals wäre er beinahe zum Schlächter geworden, als er halbblind vor Zorn und Schmerz Dilandau angegriffen hatte. In diesem Moment hatte ihn Hitomi mit ihrem Liebesgeständnis gerettet.

Jetzt, wo er wieder diese Qualen spürte, konnte ihm selbst das nicht mehr helfen. Diesmal gab es kein Heilmittel. Hitomi erwartete ein Kind von einem anderen, einem Erdenbewohner. Sie war nur zurückgekommen, weil sie seinen Schutz brauchte, und nachher wäre sie wieder gegangen. Sie wollte ihn ausnutzen!

Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm weigerte sich immer noch zu glauben, was alle Vernunft ihm zuschrie. Der Teil, der ihm eindringlich das Bild vor Augen führte, als er Hitomi im Palast wiedergesehen hatte. Die glühenden Augen, die nur auf ihn gerichtet gewesen waren. Das sanfte Lächeln. Ihre Umarmung. Ihr... Kuss.

Es war perfekt gewesen. Warum nur hatte sie ihm solche Hoffnungen gemacht, ihn glauben lassen, dass er der einzige war, den sie liebte? War sie einfach wegen all diesen Ereignissen verängstigt gewesen und hatte sich deshalb dazu hinreißen lassen? Oder hatte sie nur mit ihm gespielt, weil sie sich seines Schutzes sicher sein wollte? Er wusste es nicht. Im Grunde war es ja einerlei. Jetzt zählte nur noch eines: Er musste sich so schnell und so weit wie möglich von ihr entfernen. Vielleicht konnte er irgendwann nach Farnelia zurückkehren, wenn sie wieder auf dem Mond der Illusionen war. Aber im Moment war seine Stadt einfach nicht groß genug für sie beide.

Beinahe hätte er über all diesen Gedanken den Drachen übersehen. Verständlich, denn das Ungetüm war so grün wie der Wald neben ihm und nur die großen, dämonenroten Augen und der umherpeitschende Schweif erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er machte keine Anstalten anzugreifen, allerdings warf er seinem metallenen Gegenstück, das über ihm flog, scharfe Blicke zu. Folken hatte ihm zwar einmal erzählt, dass Drachen niemanden angriffen, der unbewaffnet war... aber der Blick des Tieres brachte Van endgültig zum Überlaufen.

Mit einem tiefen Schrei riss er an den Drahtseilen, mit denen er Escaflowne in der Luft steuern konnte und zwang den verwandelten Guymelef damit zu einer Kehrtwendung. Gleich darauf begann er mit dem Sturzflug, der ihn direkt vor die Füße des Drachen bringen würde. Während das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper pumpte, betätigte er einige Kontrollen, die bewirkten, dass sich der Guymelef mitten im Flug wieder in seine Kämpferform zurücktransformierte. Der Drachen stieß ein lautes Fauchen aus und zuckte nervös, als Escaflowne hart auf dem Boden aufschlug, kurz in die Knie ging und dann sofort wieder aufstand. Als der Guymelef nach dem Schwert ging, regte sich das Untier. Van verzerrte die Lippen zu einem Grinsen. Hätte er geahnt, wie ähnlich sein Gesicht in diesem Moment dem von Dilandau war, wäre er erschrocken. Jetzt würde er endlich einen Teil seiner Wut verbrauchen können. Zischend fuhr das Schwert aus der Scheide.

„Na los!", brüllte er dem Drachen voller Vorfreude entgegen. „Greif mich an! Worauf wartest du noch?"

Aber das Monster regte sich nicht. Es stand zwar auf den Beinen, den Kopf gesenkt, die gewaltigen Muskelstränge gespannt und die beiden Augen fest auf seinen Gegner gerichtet... doch es machte keine Anstalten anzugreifen. Selbst jetzt, da Van sein Schwert gezogen hatte, tat es nichts anderes, als ihn mit roten Augen zu mustern. Auch Van war bereit, beim ersten Zucken des Gegners vorzuspringen und den Kampf zu beginnen, aber er wurde enttäuscht. Die Bestie wollte nicht kämpfen. Wieso?

„Na schön!", rief er und nahm das Schwert in beide Hände. Selbst diese Geste entlockte dem Drachen jedoch nur ein weiteres Peitschen des Schwanzes, welches zufällig einen Baum fällte. „Wenn du nicht angreifen willst, dann musst du dich eben verteidigen. Sterben wirst du ohnehin, du Scheusal!"

Damit ließ er Escaflowne einen Schritt nach vorn treten. Bevor er allerdings mit dem Schwert gegen seinen Gegner ausholen konnte, tat dieser etwas, womit Van nicht gerechnet hatte: Er zog sich zurück. Vans Hieb ging ins Leere und sägte einige weitere Baumwipfel von ihren Stämmen. Der junge König achtete jedoch nicht darauf, denn etwas hatte sich zwischen ihn und den Drachen gestellt, als dieser zurückgewichen war. Nein, nicht etwas, jemand.

„Mutter!", rief er völlig überrascht aus.

Gleich darauf erkannte er jedoch seinen Irrtum, als er genauer hinsah. Varie, seine Mutter, die vor vielen Jahren verschwunden war, hatte ihr Haar nicht auf dieselbe Weise getragen wie diese Frau. Hier war es geflochten und schimmerte außerdem etwas mehr als das seiner Mutter. Außerdem hatte diese Frau strahlend blaue Augen, nicht wie seine Mutter braune. Ansonsten glich sie Varie jedoch in erschreckender Weise. Gesichtszüge, Figur, Alter, obwohl das beim Drachenvolk nicht so einfach festzustellen war... alles schien zu stimmen.

„Ihr irrt Euch, Van Farnel", teilte ihm nun auch die Fremde mit. Jetzt war sich Van endgültig sicher, dass sie eine Fremde war, denn ihre Stimme war dunkler als die seiner Mutter, auch wenn sie melodisch war. „Ich bin nicht Eure Mutter Varie."

„Wer seid Ihr dann?", rief er hinaus, während er nervös einen Blick auf den Drachen warf, aber dieser wartete immer noch hinter der Fremden. Er schien nicht den Wunsch zu haben anzugreifen. Wieso verhielt sich dieses Biest so komisch.

„Jemand, der Eure Mutter gut kannte", behauptete die Frau und blickte weiterhin zum Visier des Guymelef hoch. „Ich würde gerne mit Euch darüber sprechen, aber dazu müsstet Ihr aus Eurem Guymelef herauskommen. Habt keine Angst vor Rivja dort hinten." Sie deutete mit der Hand über ihre Schulter auf den Drachen, der sich noch immer nicht rührte. „Er wird Euch nichts antun."

„Gehorcht Euch dieses Ungetüm etwa?", wollte Van misstrauisch wissen und fasste das Schwert wieder fester. Er warf einen weiteren Blick auf den Drachen, aber diese Frau schien ihn irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu haben. Wie war das nur möglich?

„Er ist kein Ungetüm", belehrte ihn die Frau sanft. „Er ist ein sehr junger Drache und wenn Ihr ihn nicht angreift, wird er uns nicht stören. Kommt Ihr nun?"

Van überlegte. Diese Frau war ihm irgendwie unheimlich, aber andererseits zog ihn auch etwas an ihr an und das lag nicht nur daran, dass sie seiner Mutter so sehr ähnelte. Aber in Gegenwart eines Drachen aus Escaflowne aussteigen? Das war nicht nur leichtsinnig! Dafür würde ihm Wargas mindestens 50 Stunden Nachschulung aufbrummen... wenn er überhaupt lebend zu ihm zurückkäme und Wargas noch am Leben wäre.

Die Frau schien zu verstehen, dass er überlegte. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr momentan eine sehr schwere Zeit durchmacht, König von Farnelia", verlautbarte sie. „Ein Mädchen hat Euch großen Schmerz zugefügt, nicht wahr? Sie hat Euch belogen und ausgenutzt. Auch darüber können wir reden, wenn Ihr aussteigt."

„Woher wisst Ihr das?"

„Ich war es, die Euch geraten hat, zu Eurem Volk zurückzukehren, Van", erklärte die Frau und streckte die Arme von sich. „Ich habe Euch gesagt, dass die Menschen Euch immer verletzen werden. Ich klärte Euch darüber auf, dass nur die Treue der Draconier echt ist." Van spürte es beinahe, bevor es geschah. Das blassviolette Gewand der Frau geriet plötzlich in Bewegung, als etwas auf ihrem Rücken den Stoff spannte. Eine Sekunde später fanden die weißen Schwingen ihren Weg durch einige Gewandfalten und umrahmten die Frau wie eine Aura. Schneeweiße Federn, wie seine eigenen, schwebten zu Boden. Der Blick der Frau war ruhig, aber hintergründig triumphierend. „Denn ich", betonte sie, „bin vom Volk des Drachengottes!"

Vans Hände hatten sich um die Kontrollen verkrampft. Wieder hatte er für einen Moment in dieser Frau seine Mutter gesehen, als sie ihn damals vom Sturz vom Dach gerettet hatte. Diese weißen Flügel verstärkten diesen Eindruck der Ähnlichkeit noch. „Wer seid Ihr?", hauchte er.

Dennoch hörte die Frau es. Entweder hatte sie sehr scharfe Ohren oder das Echo des Metalls hatte den leisen Satz hörbar gemacht. Ihre Miene wurde etwas traurig. „Ich kenne Euch schon seit Eurer Geburt, Van, auch wenn Ihr mich nicht kennt", teilte sie ihm mit. „Ich habe niemals gewagt, Euch und Eure Mutter zu besuchen, weil ich nur zu gut wusste, wie die Menschen darauf reagieren würden, aber ich habe Euch immerzu beobachtet. Seht Ihr es? Ein Band verbindet uns, Van. Ein Blutsband." Sie streckte ihm ihre Hände entgegen. „Ich kann Euch keinen Beweis erbringen, aber ich glaube, Ihr spürt, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. Eure... deine Mutter Varie war meine Schwester. Ich bin deine Tante Van. Juseela."

„Tante?", krächzte Van. „Das ist..." Aber er sprach das „unmöglich" nicht aus. Die Ähnlichkeit war einfach zu groß, außerdem hatte diese Frau dieselbe Art zu reden wie seine Mutter.

„Bitte glaub mir, Van, ich will dir nichts Böses", beschwor ihn Juseela eindringlich. Stummes Flehen lag in ihrem Blick. „Ich möchte dir helfen, dich von deinem Schmerz zu befreien. Komm mit mir."

Einige Sekunden lang tat sich überhaupt nichts, nur die Geräusche des Waldes und die tiefen Atemzüge des Drachen waren zu hören. Dann entwich zischend die Luft aus der Kabine des Guymelef und Van Farnel trat heraus. Juseela gestattete sich ein leichtes Lächeln. Endlich kam ihr Neffe dorthin zurück, wo er hingehörte. Zum Volk des Drachengottes.

Zunächst sah Chid gar nicht auf, als sich die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer öffnete. Er hatte Vicozar erst vor kurzem losgeschickt, um ein Dokument für ihn zu holen, also dachte er, der bullige Mann wäre zurückgekommen. Es gab ohnehin nicht viele Leute in Freid, die es wagen würden, das Arbeitszimmer des Herzogs ohne Klopfen zu betreten. Allerdings waren die leichten Schritte, welche auf dem Edelholzboden zu hören waren, nicht die des muskulösen Kriegers. Chid hob den Kopf.

„Eure Hoheit", grüßte Serena artig und machte einen fast richtigen Knicks. Immerhin das beherrschte sie schon, auch wenn ihre Neugier der Privatsphäre anderer Leute immer wieder dazwischenkam. „Ich wollte fragen, ob wir heute nicht etwas unternehmen könnten. Mir ist langweilig."

Chid seufzte. Da hatte ihm Allen etwas Schönes eingebrockt. Irgendwann würde Chid sich dafür rächen müssen. „Es tut mir Leid, Lady Serena", bedauerte er und deutete auf die Papiere vor ihm. „Aber wie Ihr seht, habe ich alle Hände voll zu tun. Ein Herzogtum zu regieren, verlangt einiges ab."

Er sah schnell wieder auf ein Papier, als Serena ihre Leidensmiene aufsetzte. Dieses kindische Getue auf einem erwachsenen – und nebenbei bemerkt attraktiven – Gesicht zu sehen war für jeden Widerstand tödlich. Dennoch hatte er Glück, auch wenn er es nicht wusste. Denn wäre er bereits in der Pubertät gewesen, hätte er der jungen Frau nichts entgegensetzen können.

„Aber was soll ich dann machen?", jammerte Serena. „Seit Allen und Hitomi weg sind, kann ich nichts anderes tun, als im Garten spazieren gehen oder lernen. Und auf Lernen habe ich keine Lust."

Sie setzte einen Schmollmund auf, bei dessen Anblick Chid seine Augen kurz gen Himmel drehte. Bei Atlantis, ihm ging es doch auch nicht besser. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Serena nicht genug Arbeit und er nicht genug Freizeit hatte. Er konnte sich jetzt unmöglich auch noch um sie kümmern. Nicht jetzt, wo Freid sich in der schwierigsten Lage seit dem Großen Krieg befand. Aber das würde die junge Frau wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen.

„Habt Ihr denn keine Freundinnen, zu denen Ihr gehen könnt, Serena?", seufzte Chid und sah sie wieder an. Er wurde langsam müde. Wie schon so oft wünschte er, sein Vater würde noch leben, damit er ihn in Situationen wie dieser beobachten konnte. „Es muss doch irgendetwas geben, was Euch interessiert."

„Doch, schon", gab diese zu und kam etwas näher, damit sie die Papiere betrachten konnte, die Chid gerade bekommen hatte. „Aber Allen hat mir aufgetragen, dass ich auf Euch aufpassen soll, Eure Hoheit." Sie grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Und ich habe vor, mich genau daran zu halten."

„Gütiger Himmel." Chid legte eine Hand über die Augen. „Das hat Ritter Allen doch nicht so ernst gemeint, Serena. Er wollte Euch doch nur etwas aufheitern, weil Ihr nicht nach Farnelia mitfliegen durftet."

Serena zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich unaufgefordert auf den Stuhl, in dem vorher Vicozar gesessen war und seinen Herzog unterstützt hatte. Wieder warf sie einen Blick auf die Dokumente, die weniger Worte als Landkarten darstellten. Sie schien davon fasziniert zu sein. „Egal", verkündete sie. „Wenn Ihr keine Zeit habt, mit mir zu kommen, dann werde ich eben bei Euch bleiben, Herzog." Sie schenkte Chid eines ihrer Lächeln, die es ihm so schwer machten, böse auf sie zu sein. „Wenn ich Euch bei Eurer Arbeit helfe, seid Ihr schneller fertig und wir können etwas unternehmen."

„Glaubt mir, Lady Serena, diese Arbeit würde Euch nicht gefallen", wehrte Chid mit düsterem Blick auf die Karten ab. „Das sind leider nicht die normalen Bittschriften von unzufriedenen Untertanen. Diese Sache ist sehr ernst."

„Das ist die Grenze von Freid und Asturia, nicht?", fragte Serena, ohne auf ihn zu hören und deutete auf einen Landstrich der vordersten Karte. Chid hatte sie vorhin eben bearbeitet. „Und diese rote Linie zeigt den Weg, den Wanderer nehmen müssten, um nach Freid zu kommen, oder?"

„Ja, so ist es", bestätigte Chid überrascht. Woher wusste Serena das? Geographie war eigentlich nicht so sehr ihr Lieblingsfach. Warum wusste sie dann so genau darüber Bescheid, wo der Weg verlief, den ein Guymelef nehmen musste, um von Asturia nach Freid zu gelangen? „Woher wisst Ihr das?"

„Und diese schwarzen Figuren, die Ihr aufgemalt habt?", meinte die junge Frau, ohne auf ihn einzugehen. Ihr neues Spielzeug schien sie völlig gefesselt zu haben. „Die einen sind ziemlich klein... das sind wahrscheinlich Menschen, oder? Und die großen sind Guymelefs. Und die langen, komischen Dinger... nein, sagt nichts, das sind Luftschiffe! Ich bin gut!" Das Mädchen schien sich riesig zu freuen. „Und Ihr wollt bestimmt die diesen Figuren in Freid die aus Asturia zurückhalten, nicht wahr? Weil die nicht nach Freid kommen sollen? Dann solltet Ihr die Guymelefs und die Menschen da zum Pass bringen", beriet sie und deutete auf eine Stelle der Karte, „und die Luftschiffe über den restlichen, kleinen Wegen fliegen lassen. So habt Ihr eine gute Verteidigung."

Chid fasste sie sanft, aber bestimmt am Arm und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Serena, ich frage Euch noch einmal", beschwor er sie eindringlich, „woher wisst Ihr das? Truppensymbole und Marschbewegungen dürftet Ihr doch überhaupt nicht kennen. Das haben wir im Unterricht nie besprochen."

Jetzt erst schien Serena aufzufallen, was sie gesagt hatte. Bestürzt runzelte sie die Stirn und dachte nach. Ja, woher hatte sie das eigentlich gewusst? Sie war sich sicher, dass sie diese Symbole auf der Karte nicht kannte... auch die Grenze von Freid und Asturia konnte sie mit Sicherheit nicht so genau aufsagen. Aber woher...?

Dann fiel es ihr ein und sie wurde etwas blass. Sie selbst kannte all diese Dinge nicht, das stimmte. Aber der Dilandau Albatou, den Allen ihr beschrieben hatte, war Anführer und Krieger gewesen. Er hatte über derartige Dinge mit Sicherheit Bescheid gewusst. Und er hatte, obwohl er wohl eher den Kampf als die Planung liebte, sicher auch die taktische Finesse, um eine Verteidigung zu planen.

Was aber die Frage aufwarf, wieso sie, Serena, nun plötzlich auf Dilandaus Wissen zugreifen konnte. Bisher hatte sie nur von anderen erfahren, dass jemand anders für lange Zeit lang ihren Körper bewohnt hatte, aber sie hatte das niemals nachprüfen können. Wenn sie jetzt auf die Kenntnisse dieses Mannes zugreifen konnte... wie lange würde es dann dauern, bis sie auch seine Erinnerungen sehen konnte? Oder seine Gefühle spürte?

„Serena?", fragte Chid beunruhigt und fasste sie an der Schulter. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es Euch nicht gut?"

„Das darf nicht...", hauchte Serena und starrte an Chid vorbei. „Nein, das..."

„Serena!" Chid packte sie nun an beiden Schultern und schüttelte sie. „Bitte sagt mir, was los ist. Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

„Ich... ich werde... ein Ungeheuer", stammelte die junge Frau und ihre Stimme wurde schrill. Sie riss sich los und sprang panisch auf. „Fasst mich nicht an! Sonst... sonst... tue ich Euch vielleicht weh!" Damit wandte sie sich um und rannte aus dem Raum.

Chid sah der jungen Frau bestürzt nach. War seine Frage daran Schuld, dass Serena so in Panik geraten war? Aber wieso? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Kurz fragte er sich, ob er Serena nachlaufen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Seine Wachen hatten bereits den Befehl, die junge Frau im Auge zu behalten, weil ihr Geist eben nicht dasselbe Alter hatte wie ihr Körper. Wenn sie sie so aufgelöst sahen, dann würden sie ihr folgen und sie beschützen. Chid würde sie dann später aufsuchen und in aller Ruhe mit ihr reden.

Jetzt allerdings musste er dieses Problem noch völlig lösen. Serena hatte, woher auch immer, eine einigermaßen gute Strategie aufgezeigt, wie die Grenze nach Asturia gesperrt werden konnte. Wenn die Luftschiffe, die Freid besaß, über den Bergen patrouillierten und der Hauptteil der Streitmacht den Pass bewachte, über den die Händler in das Herzogtum kamen, dann konnte man ihn vermutlich einige Zeitlang sichern. Selbst eine große Armee würde es sehr schwer haben, einen so engen Pass zu erobern.

Chid erlaubte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Egal, was Serena da durchlebt hatte... sein Problem hatte es beinahe gelöst. Jetzt musste er nur noch überlegen, wie viele Truppen er an die Front verlegte und wie viele er zum Schutz der Stadt hier behielt. Dann würde sein Land zumindest einigermaßen vor dem drohenden Krieg geschützt sein. Er wusste allerdings nicht, dass für die Gegner, mit denen er es zu tun hatte, derartige Hindernisse nicht galten.

„Herein", sagte Hitomi lustlos, als es an der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer klopfte. Seit gut einem Tag hatte sie jetzt keiner besucht. Wahrscheinlich hatte Millerna den anderen davon abgeraten. Ihr war es eigentlich ganz recht so gewesen. Sie wollte mit niemandem über Van sprechen, schon deshalb, weil sie selbst nicht wusste, was mit dem jungen König los war. Aber dass alle anderen von ihr erwarteten, es zu wissen, machte sie fast rasend.

Sie sah auch nicht zu dem Besucher hin, sondern starrte wie schon fast zwei Stunden lang von ihrem Fenster auf die Stadt hinunter. Farnelia war noch immer schön, so neu und voller Leben, ganz anders als die ausgebrannte Ruine, die es einmal gewesen war. Aber jetzt schien es den Glanz verloren zu haben, den es bei ihrer Ankunft ausgestrahlt hatte. Vermutlich war es wirklich so: Die Umgebung eines Menschen veränderte sich mit seinem Gemütszustand.

„Hitomi, ich muss mit dir etwas Wichtiges besprechen."

Das ließ das Mädchen aufhorchen. Dryden? Wieso er? Sie hatte Millerna erwartet, vielleicht Allen oder auch Crine, aber ausgerechnet der Kaufmann? Deshalb drehte sie sich um. Der Regent von Asturia sah ziemlich ernst aus.

„Was gibt es?", fragte sie herausfordernd. „Wenn du mit mir über Van sprechen willst, vergiss es. Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen."

„Warum?", wollte er wissen. „Ich kann es nämlich nicht verstehen. So weit ich von einigen Bediensteten erfahren habe, wart ihr am Tag deiner Ankunft nicht dazu zu bewegen, etwas anderem auch nur Beachtung zu schenken. Ich hörte sogar, dass einige Leute einen Drachenmenschen zu Escaflowne haben fliegen sehen. Und plötzlich dreht Van durch, schickt Leute in den sicheren Tod, verbannt Merle aus Farnelia und verschwindet dann. Und du sagst, du hast mir nichts zu sagen?"

Die Stimme des Kaufmanns war im Lauf seiner Predigt kräftiger geworden und er hatte sich aufgerichtet. Hitomi erwiderte seinen Blick jedoch stählern. Verdammt noch mal, egal, ob er über ein Reich regierte oder nicht, sie war sich keiner Schuld bewusst! Er hatte kein Recht, sie einfach so anzuschreien!

„Was zwischen uns passiert ist, geht dich nichts an, Dryden!", verkündete sie schneidend. „Wenn du nur hier bist, um mir Vorwürfe zu machen, dann geh wieder! Die kann ich nämlich am allerwenigsten gebrauchen!"

„Vorwürfe?" Jetzt explodierte der Mann förmlich. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und packte sie an der Hand. „Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, Hitomi! Vorwürfe machte man jemandem, der willens ist, sich zu bessern! Ich zweifle ernsthaft an deinem Verstand, das tue ich!" Er ignorierte Hitomis wütendes Einatmen, sondern fuhr fort: „5 Jahre lang welkt der Junge dahin, weil du nicht bei ihm bist, und jetzt, als du endlich wiederkommst, lebt ihr euch innerhalb weniger Tage so sehr auseinander, dass er Farnelia verlässt. Im Grunde wäre mir das ja egal, glaub mir, ich habe selbst genug mit meinen Gefühlen für Millerna zu tun. Aber Gaia steuert möglicherweise auf einen Krieg zu und Van ist nicht da, um Farnelia zu beschützen! Was ist, wenn es hineingezogen wird? Willst du dann verantworten, dass die Menschen hier keinen König haben, der sie führt?"

„Lass mich los, Dryden!", schrie Hitomi und riss sich von ihm los. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie zu zittern anfing und eine Träne ihre Wange herunterlief. Gleichzeitig biss sie jedoch die Zähne zusammen. Keine Schwäche. Nicht jetzt. „Glaubst du denn, das habe ich mir gewünscht, als ich nach Gaia zurückgekommen bin? Ich weiß nicht, was mit Van los ist, hörst du? Ich weiß es nicht!" Sie drehte sich um und krallte ihre Hände in den Fensterrahmen, als sich weitere Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. „Er hat mir vorgeworfen, dass ich ihn mit dem erstbesten Kerl betrügen würde, Dryden! Es ist mir völlig egal, was mit ihm passiert!"

Jetzt blieb es einige Augenblicke still hinter ihr. Dann trat der Kaufmann noch einen Schritt näher und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, diesmal allerdings sanft und tröstend. Hitomi wusste nicht, wie lange sie sich das Heulen noch verkneifen konnte. Ihr Körper zuckte bereits krampfhaft und sie war sich auch sicher, dass Dryden das bemerkt hatte.

„Du tust mir Leid, Hitomi", gestand er. „Davon wusste ich nichts. Aber ich hatte gehofft, du könntest uns wenigstens sagen, warum Van so wütend auf dich ist." Noch einmal machte er eine kurze Pause und als er wieder sprach, war seine Stimme leise. „Sag, wäre es dir wirklich egal, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde?"

Hitomi konnte nicht antworten. Sie bohrte ihre Fingernägel so fest ins Holz, dass einige abbrachen, nur um eine Ausrede für die Tränen zu haben, die nun daneben tropften. Wenn sie jetzt den Mund aufmachte, dann würde nichts mehr das Weinen zurückhalten können, das wusste sie.

„Du musst mir nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst", teilte ihr der Kaufmann mit. „Eigentlich bin ich gar nicht gekommen, um mit dir über dieses Thema zu reden. In Wahrheit wollen Millerna und ich mit dem Crusado losfliegen, um nach Van zu suchen. Hier können wir ohnehin nichts tun. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du uns begleiten willst. Ich... hatte gehofft, dass du seine Nähe erspüren könntest, aber mir ist natürlich klar, dass das nun etwas viel verlangt wäre."

Er erwartete eigentlich gar keine Antwort, als er die Hand von ihrer Schulter nahm und sich umdrehte. Erst als er die Tür öffnete, hielt ihn ein raues „Dryden!" zurück. Hitomi stand immer noch verkrampft da und sie sah weiterhin stur nach draußen. Allerdings klang die Stimme wieder fest, auch wenn sie beinahe etwas krächzte. Es musste ihr sehr schwer fallen, so ruhig zu sprechen.

„Wann fliegt ihr?", wollte das Mädchen wissen.

„So bald wie möglich", teilte er ihr mit. „Der Crusado ist bereits startklar und Gardes trommelt gerade seine Leute zusammen. In ungefähr einer Stunde könnten wir bereits starten."

„Dann komme ich in einer Stunde zum Landeplatz", entschied sie. Die Emotionslosigkeit, die aus dem Ton herausklang, in dem sie sprach, störte Dryden etwas, aber er war zu froh, dass sie mitflog, um das entsprechend zu würdigen. „Ich fliege mit euch. Geh jetzt bitte, damit ich meine Sachen packen kann."

Nachdem der Kaufmann genickt und die Tür geschlossen hatte, sackte Hitomi in sich zusammen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Es tat immer noch weh, über Van zu sprechen, selbst jetzt, wo sie geglaubt hatte, sich nach außen hin abgehärtet zu haben. Sie begriff nicht, warum er so wütend auf sie war, und das machte es so schmerzhaft. Aber das durfte sie vor den anderen nicht zeigen.

Nach einigen Minuten erhob sie sich schließlich und ging mit steifen Schritten zum Schrank. Sie nahm ohne Worte einige Kleider hervor, die Serena ihr geschenkt hatte und hängte die meisten von ihnen nach einigen Sekunden Zögern wieder zurück. Sie würde sie auf dieser Reise ohnehin nicht anziehen können... und danach würde sie die Kleidungsstücke nicht mehr brauchen. Statt dessen nahm sie die Sachen heraus, mit denen sie auf Gaia angekommen war und packte sie in eine kleine Tasche.

Sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment fast, dass sie das Tarotkarten-Set noch bei der Hand hätte. Es hätte sie wirklich interessiert, wenn sie jetzt voraussagen hätte können, was passieren würde. Aber andererseits... vielleicht hätte das wieder ihre Ängste beschworen, so wie damals. Falls das nicht bereits geschehen war. Sie war sich ohnehin sicher, dass sie den „Turm" gezogen hätte – Zerstörung. Aber es hätte sie auch nicht davon abgehalten, jetzt mit Millerna und Dryden mitzufliegen.

Sie war sehr wortkarg, als sie durch die Gänge des Palastes ging. Sie ließ sich Zeit und sah sich die Einzelheiten noch einmal ganz genau an, mit denen die Baumeister das Gebäude versehen hatten. Vermutlich würde sie das nie wieder tun können. Die Bediensteten, denen sie begegnete, gingen schnell an ihr vorbei und versuchten nicht sie anzusprechen. Vermutlich sagte ihre düstere Miene genug über ihren Zustand aus. Es war ihr ganz recht so. Sie hätte die Leute ohnehin nur angeschnauzt und das verdienten sie nicht.

Auch als sie das Tor des Palastes passierte und die Wachen Haltung annahmen, tat sie nichts anderes, als wortlos an ihnen vorbeizugehen. Es war ihr egal, was sie von ihr hielten, aber als „Seherin vom Mond der Illusionen" genoss sie ohnehin einen geheimnisvollen Ruf. Sollte er ruhig für sie arbeiten, wenn er ihr jetzt die Menschen vom Hals hielt. Einige davon sahen sie neugierig an, als sie durch die Straßen ging, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, die Gesichtszüge verbittert und die Hände um ihre Tasche gekrampft. Aber offenbar sahen sie, wie es ihr ging, denn auch hier wagte es niemand sie anzusprechen. Allerdings fingen sie hinter ihr meist zu tuscheln an. Es war ihr egal.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis sie den Landeplatz des Crusado erreichte, an dem sie vor einigen Tagen noch die glücksstrahlende Merle empfangen hatte. Sie lächelte bitter. Damals hatte sie noch gedacht, alles Glück dieser Welt würde über dieser Begegnung schweben... und jetzt? Merle war aus der Stadt verbannt worden, in der sie die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens verbracht hatte, Van hatte sie verlassen und sie selbst ging so traurig wie noch nie von dannen. Offenbar brachte ihr Gaia wirklich nur Unglück.

Oben erwarteten sie bereits Dryden und Gardes, die allerdings gerade miteinander sprachen. Sie waren über eine Karte gebeugt, also planten sie anscheinend gerade den Kurs. Nun, sie würde sie nicht dabei stören. Sie kam mit und sie würde auch versuchen, Van aufzuspüren. Aber nicht vor allen Leuten, wo alle sehen konnten, sie sehr sie das schmerzte. Auch Millerna hatte bereits nach ihr Ausschau gehalten und kam lächelnd auf sie zu.

„Schön, dass du doch noch mit uns kommst", meinte die Prinzessin und fasste Hitomis Hand an. „Du wirst schon sehen, wenn wir Van gefunden haben, dann kommt schon alles wieder ins Lot, Hitomi."

Als Hitomis Gesichtsausdruck jedoch düster blieb, verschwand auch ihr Lächeln. „Das glaube ich nicht, Millerna", widersprach diese mit kalter, leiser Stimme. „Ich komme mit euch und ich werde versuchen, Van zu finden, damit er Farnelia beschützen kann. Aber dann werde ich Gaia für immer verlassen und zur Erde zurückkehren. Es tut mir Leid, aber hier gibt es nichts mehr, das mich hält."

Damit ließ sie die bestürzte Regentin Asturias stehen und ging auf die Einstiegsrampe des Crusado zu. Sollten sie davon halten, was sie wollten. Sie war jedenfalls fest entschlossen, den Planeten, der ihr so viel Unglück beschert hatte, für immer hinter sich zu lassen. Auch wenn das bedeutete, ihr Leben mit einem gebrochenen Herzen beenden zu müssen.

Er flog. Endlich. Es war zwar auch schön, auf Escaflowne durch die Welt zu fliegen, sodass einem der Wind über den Körper strich, aber auf den eigenen Flügeln ohne Beschränkungen herumschweben zu können, war einfach unvergleichbar. Die Sonne schien sein Gesicht zu streicheln und wenn die Flügel seiner Begleiterin kurz die seinen streiften, fühlte es sich an, als ob sich Fingerspitzen ganz sanft berührten. Zum ersten mal seit einigen Tagen fühlte sich Van Farnel wieder glücklich.

„Nun, Van", wollte Juseela wissen, die neben ihm herglitt, allerdings nicht mit entblößtem Oberkörper wie er, „fühlst du nicht auch, wie sehr es befreit, wenn man nicht verleugnen muss, wer man ist?"

Er antwortete nicht. Zu sehr genoss er das Gefühl, sich von der Luft tragen zu lassen, leicht zu sein wie ein Vogel und gleichzeitig so stark wie ein Mensch. Er fühlte sich großartig. In Farnelia flog er nie mit seinen eigenen Flügeln... außer das eine Mal mit Hitomi. Schnell schloss er die Augen und verbannte das Bild aus seinem Gedächtnis. Dennoch konnte er das Gefühl, das er bei ihrem ersten Kuss empfunden hatte, nicht ganz aus seinen Gedanken streichen. Es tat weh.

„Du denkst wieder an sie, nicht wahr, Van?", fragte seine Tante, die seinen Gefühlswechsel natürlich verfolgt hatte. Sie beobachtete ihn ständig, fiel ihm auf. Als erwartete sie etwas Bestimmtes von ihm. „An das Mädchen."

„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen", gab er zur Auskunft und schwang sich statt dessen noch weiter empor. Ihm war klar, dass das eine weitere Flucht war. Aber er hatte jetzt lange genug Schmerzen gehabt... jetzt wollte er das Hochgefühl genießen, endlich er selbst zu sein. Ein Nachkomme vom Volk des Drachengottes.

„Wie du willst", antwortete sie und schloss mühelos zu ihm auf. Obwohl sie natürlich älter war als er, hielt sie mühelos mit ihm mit. Vermutlich war sie das Fliegen einfach besser gewöhnt als er. Er hatte seine Flügel ja schließlich erst bei einer Handvoll Gelegenheiten offenbart. Zugeben wollte er es nicht gern, aber seine Muskeln begannen am Rücken bereits zu schmerzen. Bisher war er immer nur kurze Strecken geflogen, jetzt war er schon über eine halbe Stunde in der Luft.

„Du musst nicht über sie reden, wenn du nicht willst. Du darfst sie völlig vergessen, wenn dir danach ist. Niemand wird sie jemals wieder erwähnen." Sie machte einen großen Schwung, der sie vor ihren Neffen brachte und winkte ihm spielerisch zu. „Ich kann dir vieles zeigen, was dich vergessen lassen wird."

Van blickte grimmig und schlug trotz seiner schmerzenden Muskeln heftiger mit seinen Flügeln, um zu ihr aufzuschließen. Sie lachte, als sie seine gespannten Sehnen sah und hielt im Flug inne, woraufhin sie langsam wieder nach unten zu gleiten begann.

„Lass uns etwas ausruhen, Van", schlug sie vor, wobei sie taktvoll überging, dass sie nicht sehr angestrengt aussah. „Ich bin sicher, dass du gerne einiges über mich erfahren möchtest."

Das ließ sich Van nicht zweimal sagen. Er fühlte sich langsam, als würden in seinem Rücken ein Haufen tollwütiger Zwerge herumhacken. Dennoch versuchte er, so würdevoll wie möglich aufzusetzen, auch wenn seine Flügel sofort verschwanden, als er den Boden auch nur berührt hatte. Auch den erleichterten Seufzer verkniff er sich und setzte sich sofort hin. Nur ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln zeugte davon, dass Juseela wusste, wie es um ihn stand. Sie ließ nun ebenfalls ihre Flügel los und sie vermischten sich auf dem Boden mit den seinen, bevor sie langsam verschwanden.

„Nun?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll. „Gibt es etwas, das du wissen möchtest?"

Er schwieg einen Moment lang und betrachtete sie einfach. Sie sah seiner Mutter wirklich ähnlich, strahlte sogar dieselbe Art von Ruhe aus... aber irgendetwas an ihr kam ihm falsch vor. So als würde sie etwas verbergen.

„Wieso weiß ich nichts von dir?", wollte er wissen. „Wenn meine Mutter eine Schwester hatte, wieso hat sie dann nie etwas davon erzählt?"

Nun sah er, was sie versteckt hatte. Das sanfte Lächeln fiel von ihrem Gesicht ab und machte dem ernsten Gesicht alten Kummers Platz. Sie sah von ihm weg zum Waldrand, wo der Drache noch immer auf sie wartete. Er ertrug sogar die Nähe von Escaflowne, um bei seiner Herrin sein zu können. Erstaunlich.

„Varie und ich hatten... unterschiedliche Meinungen darüber, wie sich unser Volk verhalten sollte", gab sie schließlich zu. „Sie hatte eine Vision, in der sie sich selbst mit einem Menschen zusammensah, deshalb dachte sie, es wäre ihr bestimmt, das Bindeglied zwischen Menschen und Draconiern zu sein. Sie war bereit, alles aufzugeben und ihre Flügel für immer zu verbergen, um unter Menschen versteckt leben zu können."

„Und was dachtest du darüber?", hakte Van nach. Diesen Aspekt über das Leben seiner Mutter hatte er niemals gehört.

„Ich wollte ihr diese Qual ersparen", behauptete Juseela und schloss die Augen. „Ich wusste, dass es schwer ist, sein eigentliches Ich so lange zu verbergen. Wenn es zu lange wärt, kann es einen in den Wahnsinn treiben. Also haben wir uns gestritten und Varie lief davon, um deinen Vater zu suchen, Van."

„Und seitdem habt ihr nie wieder miteinander gesprochen?", fragte Van sanft. Ihm war bewusst, dass diese Frage seine Tante schmerzen würde, aber er musste unbedingt darüber Bescheid wissen.

„Nein." Nun senkte sie den Kopf und öffnete die Augen wieder. Aber ihr Blick war voller Trauer. Ungewollt kam Van das Bild in den Kopf, als seine Mutter um Folken getrauert hatte. Damals hatte sie denselben Ausdruck gehabt. „Das ist es, was am meisten weh tut... dass wir uns im Streit getrennt haben. Ich wartete lange und beobachtete sie. Ich wusste, irgendwann würde sie das Leben unter den Menschen nicht mehr ertragen. Dann sollte sie zurückkommen und ihren Fehler eingestehen, damit wir wieder in Frieden leben konnten." Sie holte tief Luft und sah Van bitter lächelnd an. „Aber es kam ja anders, wie du weißt. Als dein Vater starb und dein Bruder verschwand, zog sie sich zurück. Ihr wurde klar, dass das Volk sie nicht allein auf dem Thron akzeptieren würde... ein Monster, eine Verfluchte. Also ging sie fort. Aber nicht zu mir zurück. Und dann starb sie."

„Wo ist sie gestorben?", drängte Van sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd. „Aber ich spürte es, als sie starb, weil sie mir ein letztes Mal im Traum erschien. Seitdem hasse ich die Menschen, Van. Hätten sie Varie akzeptiert, wäre sie zwar nicht zu mir zurückgekommen, aber sie wäre wenigstens nicht einsam gestorben."

„Aber sie ging doch nur fort, um Folken zu suchen", begehrte Van auf. „Das hat mir Wargas erzählt. Und Wargas lügt... log nicht. Er war ein ehrenhafter Mensch."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie. „Ich habe ihn einige Male gesehen, wenn ich euch von fern beobachtet habe. Wären mehr Menschen so wie er, dann wäre alles in Ordnung. Er misstraute meiner Schwester anfangs zwar, aber er erkannte im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen, dass sie keine bösen Hintergedanken hegte und akzeptierte sie als seine Königin. Aber der Aberglaube der anderen Menschen war es, der Varie schließlich forttrieb." Sie sah Van nachdenklich an. „Sag, Van... hat sie dir nicht selbst geraten, deine Flügel niemals zu zeigen?"

Darauf konnte Van keine Antwort geben. Es stimmte. Seine Mutter hatte ihn gebeten, seine Flügel niemals vor anderen Menschen zu zeigen, als sie ihn damals bei seinem Sturz vom Dach gerettet hatte. Sie hatte Angst davor gehabt, dass die Menschen ihn nicht akzeptieren würden, wenn er eines Tages den Thron übernehmen müsste. Plötzlich spürte er die Hand seiner Tante auf seiner. Er sah zu ihr hoch.

„Du siehst, Van, wir sind gezeichnet", sagte sie mitfühlend. „Wenn wir zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind, werden uns die Menschen immer verfolgen, auch wenn seit dem Fall von Atlantis schon Jahrtausende vergangen sind. Wenn wir überleben wollen, müssen wir uns entweder unter ihnen verstecken oder ihnen fernbleiben. Fällt es dir nicht auch schwer, deine Flügel so lange nicht zu zeigen?"

„Ja", antwortete er sofort. „Manchmal, wenn ich nachts draußen lag... dann habe ich mir gewünscht zu fliegen. Ich habe mir gewünscht..." Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich habe mir gewünscht, zum Mond der Illusionen fliegen zu können, um Hitomi zu mir holen zu können."

Sie legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern, setzte sich neben ihn und drückte ihn sanft an sich. Er ließ es geschehen, während er düster vor sich hin blickte.

„Und dann musstest du erfahren, dass auch sie, der du all dein Vertrauen geschenkt hast, dir nicht treu ist", vervollständigte Juseela seinen Satz. Sie fuhr ihm durchs Haar. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du das erleiden musstest, Van. Aber wenn ich dich früher vor den Menschen gewarnt hätte, hättest du mir nicht geglaubt. Vermutlich wurde ihr auf der Erde unter all diesen Normalsterblichen klar, dass du eben anders bist als sie. Sie bekam Angst vor dir und schließlich wandte sie sich von dir ab und suchte sich einen anderen."

Van kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sprich nicht darüber, bitte!", bat er sie inständig. „Ich will nicht darüber reden! Ich will sie einfach nur vergessen, genauso wie alles andere."

„Gut, ich werde dich nicht weiter bedrängen, Van", versprach sie. „Du bist jetzt bei deinem Volk und ich verspreche dir, dass dich hier niemand verletzen wird. Ich werde dir die Familie sein, die du verloren hast, ebenso wie du für mich ein Teil von Varie sein wirst, die ich verloren habe. Komm mit mir, Van. Lass diese grausame Welt hinter dir und komm mit zu denen, die dich wirklich verstehen."

Sie stand auf und reichte Van die Hand. Er zögerte noch einen Augenblick. Wenn er das jetzt tat, dann würde er alle Brücken zu seinem bisherigen Leben abbrechen. Aber als ihm die Bilder der letzten Zeit wieder in Erinnerung kamen, entschied er sich. Er ergriff ihre Hand und ließ seine Flügel wieder wachsen. Auch ihre weißen Schwingen flossen wieder aus ihrem weiten Gewand hervor und strahlten im Licht der Sonne. Fast so wie ihr glückliches Lächeln.

„Endlich sind wir vereint, Van", sagte sie leise. „So lange musste ich auf dich warten."

„Wo lebt dein... unser Volk überhaupt?", fragte er sie.

„Nicht weit entfernt", behauptete sie. Ihr Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. „Aber bevor wir dorthin können, solltest du noch etwas tun... einen Vertrauensbeweis, wenn du so willst, obwohl ich es nicht von dir verlange."

„Was?", wollte Van wissen. Was war denn jetzt noch?

Sie deutete auf Escaflowne. Der Guymelef stand noch immer dort, wo Van ihn vorhin verlassen hatte und strahlte auch jetzt noch eine Aura der Macht aus. Neben ihm wirkte selbst der grünschimmernde Drache, der in seiner Nähe lag, klein. Da stand der berühmte Guymelef aus Ispano, der Schutzgott von Farnelia, der über jeden Feind triumphiert hatte.

„Escaflowne", antwortete sie. „Verstehst du, Van, unser Volk liebt die Technologie der Menschen nicht. Wir leben in Einklang mit den Drachen und diese hassen diese Waffen ebenso. Wenn du mit mir kommen willst, musst du Escaflowne zurücklassen."

Van blickte die Maschine, mit der ihn so viel verband, an. Zurücklassen? Escaflowne und er waren doch eine Einheit. Gemeinsam hatten sie über jeden triumphiert, der sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt hatte. Aber... waren das nicht alles Menschen gewesen? Waren es nicht die Kriege der Menschen gewesen, die Escaflownes Einsatz nötig gemacht hatten? Dennoch war es fast so, als müsste er einen Vertrauten, einen Freund töten.

„Van", flüsterte ihm Juseela von hinten ins Ohr. „Solange Escaflowne noch mit dir verbunden ist, wird er dich immer in die Welt der Menschen zurückziehen. Er wird verhindern, dass du bei uns wirklich glücklich werden kannst. Ich bitte dich, vertrau mir und entsage der Technik. Gib mir eine Chance, deine Wunden zu heilen und befreie dich von ihm."

Das gab den Ausschlag. Van breitete seine Flügel aus und landete nach einigen kräftigen Schlägen damit auf dem Unterarm des Guymelef. Ihm war zwar noch immer etwas unwohl dabei, schließlich warf man einige Jahre seines Lebens nicht einfach so weg. Aber er hatte sich entschieden. Langsam, zögernd, fast als erwartete er, dass Escaflowne sich wehren würde, griff er in den rosa Energisten auf der Brust der Kampfmaschine. Nichts. Seine Hand glitt hindurch wie früher. Und bekam den Energiestein zu fassen. Das Herz eines Drachen, das er auf der Erde erbeutet hatte. Es schien zu pulsieren, als er es angriff. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und zog es heraus.

Escaflowne sackte zusammen. Die Energie, die den Guymelef nun schon seit Jahren durchströmte, verließ ihn. Nun war er nur noch ein totes Stück Metall, kein beinahe-lebender Kampfkoloss mehr, der Van schon so oft beschützt hatte. Van hielt das Drachenherz, das nun auch kalt in seiner Hand lag, hoch und hob es seiner Tante entgegen. Sie nickte zufrieden und stieg ebenfalls hoch. Sie landete neben ihm.

„Jetzt hast du es geschafft, Van", behauptete sie stolz und legte ihm den Arm auf die Schulter. „Jetzt gehörst du wahrhaft zu uns. Gib mir das gefangene Herz, damit wir es zu seinen Drachenbrüdern bringen können. Gemeinsam."

Gemeinsam. Dieses Wort wärmte Van, als er mit seiner Tante abhob und über den Wald davonflog. Es vermittelte ihm ein Gefühl, dass er verloren zu haben glaubte, als er Hitomis Geständnis hörte: Zugehörigkeit. Nun war er sich wirklich sicher, endlich ein Zuhause gefunden zu haben.

_In der nächsten Folge..._

_Millerna und Dryden versuchen, Hitomi von ihrem Wunsch abzubringen, aber sie bleibt hart... der Crusado wird von der Ispano-Werkstatt angegriffen und wird gefangen genommen... die Botschafter erklären ihnen, dass Vans Tante die Menschheit aus Rache versklaven will und Van soeben auf ihre Seite zieht... gleichzeitig wird Freid von Asturias Drachen überrannt und Chid muss in die Wälder fliehen... Serena, die ihn beschützen will, trifft eine folgenschwere Entscheidung und ruft Dilandau herbei..._

_Titel: Die Rückkehr von Dilandau_


	12. Die Rückkehr von Dilandau

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 12 – Die Rückkehr von Dilandau

Ist es nur ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? Während Van sich auf der Flucht vor seinem Schmerz befindet, trifft er einen Drachen. Doch bevor er ihn bekämpfen kann, stellt sich eine Frau zwischen sie, die behauptet, seine Tante Juseela zu sein. In Freid bemerkt Serena plötzlich, dass sie auf Dilandaus taktisches Geschick zugreifen kann, woraufhin sie erschreckt vor Chid flieht. Währenddessen kann Dryden mich dazu überreden, Millerna und ihn auf dem Crusado zu begleiten, um Van zu suchen. Ich will jedoch danach zur Erde zurückkehren. Im selben Augenblick trifft Van eine Entscheidung: Er will die Menschheit verlassen und von nun an beim Drachenvolk leben. Als Geste dieses Abbruchs deaktiviert er Escaflowne.

„Und? Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Dryden, als Millerna wieder zurück auf die Brücke des Crusado kam. Seit ihrem Abflug aus Farnelia waren bereits einige Stunden vergangen und während dieser ganzen Zeit hatte sich das Mädchen vom Mond der Illusionen nicht aus ihrem Zimmer herausgewagt. Sie hatte ihnen nur kurz mitgeteilt, dass sie versuchen würde, Van zu finden, aber dass sie das nur tun würde, wenn es unbedingt nötig war.

„Unverändert", gab Millerna düster zurück. Ihr schönes Gesicht war zerrissen zwischen zwei Ausdrücken: Wut und Sorge. „Sie will noch immer nicht mit uns sprechen, geschweige denn mich ins Zimmer lassen. Und als ich sie fragte, warum sie wieder zum Mond der Illusionen zurückwill, ist sie völlig verstummt."

Dryden schloss die Augen. Das hatte er befürchtet. Warum hatten sich Van und Hitomi nur ausgerechnet jetzt derart auseinanderleben müssen, wo Farnelia seinen König so dringend brauchte? Außerdem könnten die beiden dann ihm und Millerna helfen, die Kontrolle über Asturia zurückzugewinnen. Hitomi hätte vermutlich herausfinden können, wer hinter der Verschwörung des Kartells steckte und Van... nun, auch wenn er nicht tötete, wenn es nicht unvermeidlich war, machte er doch großen Eindruck, wenn er jemanden bedrohte.

„Dann bleibt es dabei", sagte er zu Gardes, der neben ihm stand und nickte dem anderen Mann zu. „Der Kurs bleibt aufrecht. Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit."

Gardes nickte und machte ein Handzeichen, woraufhin der Steuermann brummte und den Kurs um einige Grad korrigierte. Der Crusado, der nach der Entscheidungsschlacht gegen das Zaibacher Reich wieder völlig hergestellt worden war, drehte sich sanft und nahm Kurs auf sein unbekanntes Ziel. Es war immer wieder etwas Besonderes, mit einem Luftschiff zu fliegen, dachte sich Dryden. Guymelefs waren ja gut und schön, aber für friedliebende Menschen, wie er einer war, blieben Luftschiffe die bessere Alternative, wenn man kein Draconier war.

Unwillkürlich wurde er an den Tag erinnert, als Van seine Identität als Angehöriger des verfluchten Volkes preisgegeben hatte. Er war unglaublich schwer verletzt gewesen, weil er mit Escaflowne verschmolzen war und die Beeinträchtigungen des Guymelefs teilte. Dennoch war er wie ein Besessener aufgestanden und hatte sich vor den Augen der anderen – er, Dryden, war damals noch nicht zu ihnen gestoßen, hatte sich aber natürlich alles genau erklären lassen – verwandelt. Bisher hatte er noch nie die Flügel des jungen Königs gesehen und im Normalfall konnte er auch darauf verzichten, weil Van sie nur im Notfall einsetzte. Aber jetzt wäre er froh darum gewesen – denn ein solcher Notfall wäre Hitomi mit Sicherheit aufgefallen.

„Wo fliegen wir eigentlich hin, Dryden?", erkundigte sich Millerna, die stirnrunzelnd aus dem Fenster sah. „Wir haben doch keine Ahnung, wo Van sich aufhalten könnte."

„Das ist richtig", gab er zu und schob seine Brille hoch. „Aber solange Hitomi uns keinen Hinweis geben kann, dachte ich mir, es wäre das Klügste, zum Tal der Wunder zu fliegen. Es wäre möglich, dass Van dorthin will, wo er einmal den Geist seiner Mutter gesehen hat."

„Denkst du wirklich, er würde mit Escaflowne so weit fliegen?", wandte Millerna ein, verbesserte sich jedoch gleich darauf selbst: „Ja, er würde es, du hast Recht. Er ist nun mal ein Dickkopf."

Als wenn er der einzige wäre, dachte Dryden im Stillen. Er hatte Millerna auch gebeten, lieber in Farnelia zu warten. Dass es zu gefährlich wäre, hatte er gar nicht angeschnitten, schließlich wusste er, dass sie dann aus Trotz mitgefahren wäre. Aber er hatte angeführt, dass doch einer von ihnen erreichbar sein sollte, wenn ein Bote aus Asturia kam. Wie auch immer, auch darauf hatte die blonde Frau nicht hören wollen, sondern hatte darauf beharrt, dass Hitomi und Van vielleicht Beistand brauchen würden. Ob er, Dryden, dieser Beistand sein wollte, hatte sie ihn gefragt. Danach hatte er seufzend nachgegeben. Er maß sie mit einem traurigen Blick. Seit er vor zwei Jahren seine Händlertätigkeit abermals aufgegeben hatte, weil die größten Teile Gaias wieder aufgebaut worden waren und Regent von Asturia geworden war, kam sie ihm von Tag zu Tag verlockender vor. Aber er war für sie nur ein Vertrauter, höchstens ein Freund. Würde es jemals anders sein? Würde sie Allen jemals vergessen können?

Natürlich sagte er nichts davon. „Stimmt", antwortete er. „Da wir selbst keine Möglichkeit haben, ins Tal vorzudringen, werden wir eben einfach warten müssen, bis Van auftaucht – oder Hitomi ihn findet." Er wusste nicht, welche Alternative er hoffnungsloser fand.

„Das ist dein ganzer Plan?", fragte Millerna zweifelnd und sah ihn an. „Was ist, wenn keins von beiden passiert?"

„Was sollen wir denn sonst tun?", fragte er aggressiv. „Willst du einfach herumfliegen, bis wir durch Zufall auf ihn treffen? Er könnte sonst wo sein! Wenn wir kreuz und quer herumfliegen, wäre es wahrscheinlicher, dass wir einem Drachen vor das Maul fliegen als Van!"

„Und was ist, wenn Hitomi ihn nicht erspüren kann, weil er zu weit weg ist?", widersprach die Prinzessin Asturias hitzig. „Wie sollen wir ihn dann finden?"

„Ähm, Regentin?", schaltete sich Gardes begütigend ein. Allerdings klang seine Stimme vorsichtig. Kein Wunder, man mischte sich nicht einfach in einen Streit des Herrscherpaares. „Ich glaube dennoch, dass Regent Dryden Recht hat. Momentan ist es zu gefährlich, offen herumzufliegen. Wir sollten erst einmal versuchen, ob das Mädchen Van im Tal der Wunder aufspüren kann und erst dann auf Eure Alternative zurückgreifen."

Da nun auch der Kapitän des Schiffes gegen sie war, schluckte Millerna ihren Ärger hinunter. Sie wusste, wann sie verloren hatte, auch wenn sie es fast nie zugab. „Na schön", knurrte sie und drehte sich demonstrativ wieder zum Fenster um. „Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dabei etwas herauskommt."

„Wie du meinst", kommentierte Dryden erleichtert. „Es steht dir ja frei, uns eine bessere Strategie vorzuschlagen. Wie lange werden wir noch bis zum Tal der Wunder brauchen, Kapitän?", wandte er sich an Gardes, der ebenfalls erleichtert wirkte.

„Mindestens noch einen ganzen Tag", überlegte Gardes. „Wir müssen zuvor noch ganz Freid durchqueren und dann in die Eissteppen fliegen."

„Dann habe ich ja Zeit für ein kleines Nickerchen", bemerkte Dryden und gähnte unverhohlen. „Wenn ihr mich braucht, dann findet ihr mich in meiner Kabine."

Millerna schnaubte. „Halt dich nicht für so wichtig, Dryden", empfahl sie schnippisch. „Das bisschen Weg schaffen wir schon noch ohne deine Hilfe. Man sollte meinen, deine Arbeit als Regent hätte dein Ego etwas zurechtgestutzt."

Er grinste sie an. „Da sieht man mal, wieso es heißt, Reisen halte jung. Übrigens wirkst auch du viel angriffslustiger, seit wir Asturia verlassen haben. Der kleine Ausflug scheint auch dir gut zu tun, Millerna."

Er überhörte ihr erst empörtes, dann amüsiertes Schnauben und drehte sich um. Während er die Brücke verließ, entschloss er sich, noch einen Umweg zu Hitomis Kabine zu machen. Verschlimmern konnte er die Situation kaum mehr, also war es auch egal, wenn er sie noch einmal in ihren düsteren Grübeleien störte. Außerdem sah sie dann vielleicht, wie wichtig es ihnen allen war, Van zu finden. Er hoffte es, denn ohne sie hatten sie sehr schlechte Chancen, den König von Farnelia aufzuspüren. Im Grunde konnte Van ebenso gut noch in der Nähe von Farnelia wie im Zaibacher Reich sein, um sich etwas „auszutoben". In der Laune, in der sich der junge Monarch momentan befand, war alles möglich.

Er ging den Gang entlang, der ihn zu den wenigen Kabinen des Crusado führte, als ihn die Erschütterung von den Beinen direkt an die Wand warf. Er stöhnte, schaffte es aber dennoch, sich an einem Türstock festzuhalten, bevor er zu Boden sinken konnte. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass ihm nichts passiert war, aber gleich nach dieser elementaren Einsicht kam die Frage auf, warum das Luftschiff überhaupt so abrupt den Kurs geändert hatte.

Bevor er jedoch eine Antwort auf diese Frage finden konnte, wurde eine Tür neben ihm aufgerissen und Hitomi stolperte heraus, sich ebenfalls an der Wand abstützend. Das Mädchen war blass und suchte mit panikerfüllten Bewegungen nach jemandem, der ihr sagte, was hier vor sich ging. Schön, dann waren sie schon zu zweit.

„Dryden!", sagte sie. „Was geht hier vor?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", entgegnete er und stemmte sich von der Wand weg. Allerdings bereute er das, als sich der Crusado auf einmal auf die andere Seite neigte und er an die gegenüberliegende Wand knallte. Hitomi hatte den Schwung etwas besser abgefangen, denn während er noch fluchte, hatte sie sich schon wieder hochgerappelt und reichte ihm die Hand. Er zog sich daran hoch und deutete dann wortlos Richtung Brücke. Hatte man denn nie seine Ruhe, wenn es um Van ging?

„Gardes!", rief er, als er und Hitomi nach kurzem, vorsichtigem Sprint ankamen. „Was beim Drachenvolk ist hier los?"

„Wir werden angegriffen!", rief der Schiffskapitän zurück, ohne sich umzudrehen. Jetzt verzichtete er auf die respektvollen Anreden, denn im Kriegsfall war er hier der ranghöchste Offizier. „Noch mal nach rechts! Vielleicht gibt er auf, wenn wir unser Tempo halten!"

Jetzt fiel den beiden Neuankömmlingen erst die riesige dunkle Fläche auf, die vor den Fenstern des Crusado erschienen war. Zunächst weiteten sich Hitomis Augen erschrocken, denn das viele Metall erinnerte sie sofort an die fliegenden Festungen der Zaibacher, aber sie bemerkte bald, dass das Etwas viel größer war als die Truppenstützpunkte ihrer alten Feinde.

„Dryden! Hitomi!" Millerna stellte sich neben die beiden und begutachtete sie eine Sekunde lang. „Ist euch etwas passiert?"

„Nein", antwortete Hitomi, nahm ihren Blick aber nicht von dem Gebilde, an dessen Seite sie nun entlang flogen. „Aber was ist das? Und wieso fliegen wir neben ihm her, wenn es uns angreift?"

„Wir fliehen nicht vor dieser Maschine, Hitomi", entgegnete Millerna mit leicht zitternder Stimme und warf einen nervösen Blick zu den Seitenfenstern. „Sondern vor einem Drachen."

„Ein Drache?", fragte Dryden erschrocken. „Wo ist der denn hergekommen?"

„Aus diesem Ding da", erklärte Gardes, ohne die Fenster aus den Augen zu lassen. „Es ist plötzlich aus einem Loch im Himmel erschienen und im nächsten Augenblick ist ein Drache daneben hergeflogen und hat uns beinahe gerammt."

„Ich hatte Angst, das Ungeheuer würde uns sofort verbrennen", gestand Millerna. „Gardes konnte im letzten Augenblick ausweichen, aber das Monster verfolgt uns. Wir dachten, wir könnten uns irgendwo an der Seite dieser riesigen Flugmaschine verstecken, aber er folgt uns noch immer."

„Drachen", murmelte Hitomi. „Überall, wo ich hinkomme, sind Drachen. Bin etwa schon wieder ich schuld, dass sich Gaia im Krieg befindet?"

„Unsinn", widersprach Dryden energisch und packte Hitomi an der Schulter. „Red dir das bloß nicht ein, hörst du? Dieses Ding hat offensichtlich hier auf uns gewartet. Gardes, wir müssen sofort..."

„Kapitän!", rief plötzlich eins der Crewmitglieder. „Noch ein Drache direkt vor uns!"

„Sofort abdrehen!", befahl Gardes dem Steuermann. „Sinkflug! Vielleicht können wir die Bestien gegeneinander ausspielen!"

„Alles klar!"

Der Steuermann drehte das Rad und die Crew zerrte hastig an einigen Vorrichtungen. Hitomi hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, um sich festzuhalten, als der Crusado plötzlich an Höhe verlor und auf den Boden zuflog. Draußen ertönte das disharmonische Kreischen der beiden Drachen, die ihre Beute entwischen sahen und ein Schrei, der von einem der Reiter stammen musste. Hitomi hatte nichts davon sehen können, wer diese Ungeheuer ritt, aber vermutlich war es ein Katzenmensch. Dennoch stießen sie nicht zusammen, sondern flogen knapp übereinander weg, machten eine Drehung und nahmen die Verfolgung des Luftschiffes auf.

„Macht nichts", murmelte Dryden schadenfroh lächelnd. „Jetzt haben wir einigen Vorsprung. Damit können wir sie abhängen."

„Kapitän!", rief wieder das Crewmitglied am Fenster, diesmal in heller Panik. „Vom Boden sind zwei weitere Drachen aufgestiegen und warten vor uns!"

„Nach backbord ausweichen!", brüllte Gardes hektisch und warf Blicke aus den Fenstern. „Wir müssen diesen Viechern entkommen!"

„Es sind zu viele", flüsterte Hitomi wie betäubt. „Einer allein ist schon ein furchtbarer Gegner, aber vier, die noch dazu fliegen..."

Keiner sagte etwas dagegen, auch wenn sie so taten, als hätten sie es nicht gehört. Dennoch versuchte der Crusado das Manöver durchzuführen und schaffte es sogar, knapp vor den Drachen zu wenden. Jetzt hatte Hitomi ausmachen können, dass es tatsächlich Katzenmenschen waren, welche die Drachen lenkten, auch wenn sie winzig im Vergleich zu den Tieren wirkten. Dennoch waren die Bestien gleich wieder vor ihm und die beiden anderen folgten ihm von hinten. Es war hoffnungslos.

„Gebt auf!", forderte plötzlich eine laute, mechanische Stimme aus Richtung der Flugmaschine. Jetzt erst kam Hitomi auf die Idee, sich das Gebilde einmal anzusehen. Aber als sie es tat, bekam sie große Augen. Sie kannte es. Sie hatte es bei ihrem ersten Besuch schon einmal gesehen.

„Die Guymelef-Werkstatt von Ispano", hauchte Dryden. „Aber...?"

„Was haben die Ispano mit den Drachen zu schaffen?", beendete Millerna seinen Satz.

„Ihr habt gegen vier Drachen nicht die geringste Chance", teilte ihnen die Stimme mit. „Ihr seid nicht bewaffnet und sie könnten euch in wenigen Sekunden vom Himmel holen. Wenn ihr überleben wollt, kommt an Bord! Die Werkstatt wird eine Schleuse für euch öffnen. Das ist die erste und letzte Warnung. Von nun an werden die Drachen jeden Fluchtversuch endgültig unterbinden."

„Haben wir denn eine Wahl?", fragte Dryden und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Gardes, flieg den Crusado zu dieser Schleuse."

„Aber das ist doch eine Falle!", regte sich Millerna auf. „Wenn wir erst dort landen, werden wir nicht wieder wegkommen!"

„Aber wir haben keine Wahl, Millerna", flüsterte Hitomi und versuchte, die Erinnerung an den Drachen auf der Erde aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Es gelang ihr nicht. „Wir können gegen die Drachen nicht gewinnen. Wenn wir nicht landen, werden wir sterben."

Ein Blick in das furchtverzerrte Gesicht ihrer Freundin ließ selbst die energische Millerna verstummen. Gardes nickte und erteilte den Befehl, sofort auf die Guymelef-Werkstatt zuzufliegen. Einige Minuten später landete das Luftschiff im Hangar des Monumentbaus. Wer sie dort allerdings empfing, war für alle eine Überraschung.

„Aber das kann doch nicht sein!"

Herzog Chid war vollkommen fassungslos. Gerade war ein Bote im Palast eingetroffen, der ihm eine furchtbare Nachricht überbracht hatte. Wenn er nicht im Gesicht des Mannes sehen könnte, dass es stimmen musste, dann hätte er ihn für verrückt erklärt. Aber den Ausdruck unbeschreiblicher Furcht auf dem Gesicht eines Kriegers konnte er nicht ignorieren. Er sagte die Wahrheit.

„Und doch ist es so, Majestät", meldete der Soldat, der vor ihm und Vicozar kniete. Er war ein junger Krieger, der jedoch schon den Krieg mit Zaibach erlebt haben musste – Armeen waren ihm also nicht fremd. „Die Asturier haben mit dieser unbezwingbaren Armee unsere Grenze überschritten. Wir konnten nichts dagegen tun."

„Heißt das, alle Truppen sind tot?", fragte Vicozar ungläubig. „Das ist doch nicht möglich!"

„Nein, sie sind nicht tot, Herr", entgegnete der Soldat. „Nur einige Luftschiffe wurden zerstört, aber den Asturiern schien daran gelegen zu sein, möglichst schnell zur Hauptstadt vorzustoßen. Erst einige Meilen von hier machten sie halt, um noch einmal auszuruhen."

„Aber wie konnten sie unsere Abwehr überwinden, ohne zu kämpfen?", fragte Chid. „Haben sie einen neuen Pass entdeckt?"

Der Soldat schluckte. „Nein, mein Herzog", sagte er. Panik flackerte in seinen Augen. „Als ich die Nachricht bekam, konnte ich sie selbst kaum glauben, aber auf dem Weg hierher konnte ich die Armee, die sich gerade niedergelassen hatte, mit eigenen Augen sehen. Sie hat es gar nicht nötig, mit uns zu kämpfen. Sie ist unbesiegbar."

„Rede keinen Unsinn, Mann!", herrschte ihn Vicozar an, auch wenn er sicher nicht so beherrscht war, wie er tat. „Die Zaibacher dachten auch, sie wären unbesiegbar und trotzdem wurden sie besiegt! Was soll das für eine Armee sein, die unsere ohne Kampf überwinden kann."

„Es... ist eine Armee aus Drachen, Herr", stieß der Soldat hervor. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so viele auf Gaia gibt! Es müssen mindestens zwanzig sein, die da draußen vor der Stadt lauern! Sie sind furchtbar, Herr! Sie sind größer als unsere Luftschiffe und ich hörte von dem Boten, der mir die Nachricht übergab, dass, als einige von ihnen diese Ungeheuer angriffen, diese Drachen sie mit ihrem Feuer vom Himmel gefegt haben!"

„Drachen? Bist du betrunken, Soldat? Es gibt keine zwanzig Drachen mehr auf Gaia!", rief Vicozar, der aussah, als wolle er sich auf den Boten stürzen. Dieser wurde zwar noch etwas blasser, blieb aber knien.

„Auch mir fällt schwer zu glauben, was du mir da berichtest", stimmte Chid wesentlich beherrschter bei. „Hast du Beweise für deine Aussage?"

„Nein, Herzog", hauchte der Mann, aber seine Augen wanderten nach oben. „Aber die sind auch gar nicht nötig. Hört Ihr nicht? Die Menschen schreien in Panik. Die Drachen sind bereits da. Geht hinaus und Ihr werdet sie selbst sehen."

Jetzt erst hörte Chid, dass vor dem Palast der Lärmpegel wirklich angestiegen war. Wortlos rannte er an Vicozar vorbei an eins der großen Fenster, die ihm freien Ausblick auf die Stadt gewährten und sah hinaus. Anfangs sah er lediglich, wie die Menschen der Stadt in Panik umherrannten, aber als er den Blick hob, merkte er mit Schaudern, dass der Bote die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Über der schutzlosen Hauptstadt von Freid schwebten Drachen.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!", rief der junge Monarch hilflos und presste seine Fingernägel ins Holz des Fensterbretts. „Warum...?"

„Weil diese Hunde, die Millerna und Dryden von Asturia um ihr Reich gebracht haben, machtgierig sind, mein Herzog", antwortete Vicozar tonlos. Auch er war von diesem Schauspiel zutiefst betroffen. „Vermutlich wollen sie Euch mit dieser Armee erpressen, um Tribut für Asturia herauszuschlagen. Und dann werden sie dasselbe bei allen anderen Staaten machen."

„Das dürfen wir nicht zulassen!", regte sich Chid auf und schlug mit der Faust gegen das Glas. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm eine Träne über das Gesicht lief. Fünf Jahre lang war das Leben friedlich gewesen und jetzt... „Diese Blutsauger werden Freid ruinieren!"

„Aber wir können auch nichts gegen diese Monster tun. Und sie sind sehr wohl in der Lage, die Stadt abermals in Schutt und Asche zu legen", wandte Vicozar ein. Einen Moment lang schwieg der muskulöse Mann, dann schien er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen zu haben. „Mein Herzog", teilte er Chid mit und legte dem Jungen die Hand auf die Schulter, „Ihr müsst sofort fliehen."

„Fliehen?" Chid glaubte, nicht recht gehört zu haben. „Ich kann mein Volk doch nicht einfach im Stich lassen, Vicozar! Nicht schon wieder!"

Da drehte sich der große Mann zu seinem Herzog um und sah ihn mit eisernem Blick an. „Im Gegenteil, Ihr habt keine andere Wahl", entgegnete er. „Wie wir festgestellt haben, können wir nicht gegen die Asturier kämpfen und wir können auch nicht zulassen, dass sie unser Land aussaugen. Aber Ihr seid der einzige, der über solche Dinge mit ihnen verhandeln kann. Deshalb müsst Ihr Euch vor ihnen verbergen!"

„Das geht nicht!", versuchte Chid seinen Berater umzustimmen. „Dann werden sie aus Rache vielleicht das Land zerstören, wie die Zaibacher!"

„Nein, das werden sie nicht tun", widersprach ihm Vicozar. „Weil sie dann nämlich nichts mehr aus uns herausholen können. Ihr MÜSST fliehen, Herzog! Jetzt! Ich werde die Asturier aufhalten, aber Ihr müsst es allein zu einem unserer Verbündeten schaffen, am besten zu Van Farnel. Er wird Euch sicher im Kampf beistehen."

„Und was ist, wenn sie Euch töten, Vicozar?", fragte Chid leise. „Ich will nicht, dass wegen mir Leute sterben."

„Ich habe geschworen, Euch zu beschützen, Herzog, und genau das tue ich jetzt", bestimmte Vicozar ernst. Er deutete Richtung Ausgang. „Los, lauft! Jetzt, wo die ganze Stadt in Panik ist, wird niemand auf einen einzelnen Jungen achten. Lebt wohl und viel Glück."

Chid konnte nichts erwidern, weil er wusste, dass ihm sonst die Tränen gekommen wären. Deshalb nickte er einfach nur und rannte los. Vicozar hatte ja Recht mit dem, was er sagte... aber warum hatte er dann so ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei? Dennoch hielt er nicht an, als er beim Palasttor ankam und ihm die überraschten Wachen hastig aus dem Weg traten. Genau in diesem Moment erklang die Stimme.

„Bürger von Freid!", erschallte sie über der Stadt, so laut, dass sie selbst den Lärm der Drachen übertönte. Sie schien von einem der Reiter zu kommen, welche die Drachen lenkten. Irgendetwas war Chid komisch an diesen Leuten vorgekommen, als er aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte, aber er hatte nicht genug von ihnen betrachten können, um herauszufinden, was ihn störte. Die Stimme klang tief und befehlsgewohnt. „Wir sind hier auf Befehl der neuen Führung von Asturia! Wenn ihr uns keinen Widerstand leistet, wird euch nichts geschehen. Alles, was wir verlangen, werden wir mit eurem Herrscher, Herzog Chid, aushandeln. Solltet ihr euch allerdings sträuben..."

Der Mann sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, aber einer der größten Drachen schwang sich in diesem Moment in die Höhe und stieß eine Flammenwelle in den Himmel. Chid wurde etwas blass, als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Mit nur wenigen dieser Flammenstöße könnten die Drachen seine Heimat abermals so gründlich zerstören wie die Zaibacher. Er hoffte, dass Vicozar Recht mit seiner Vermutung hatte, die Asturier würden Freid lieber ausbeuten als zerstören. Er hoffte es...

„Au!"

Es gelang dem jungen Herzog gerade noch, auf den Beinen zu bleiben, während die Person, in die er hineingerannt war, zu Boden fiel. Er hielt sich kurz den Kopf, der eher unsanft Bekanntschaft mit einem Gelenk des anderen gemacht hatte, dann fasste er sich wieder.

„Entschuldigt", stieß er hastig hervor. „Ich bin sehr in Eile. Bitte sagt niemandem..."

„Herzog Chid?"

Dieser hatte bereits weiterlaufen wollen, aber diese Stimme war ihm bekannt. Überrascht sah er nach unten. Und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Lady Merle?", fragte er fassungslos. „Was macht Ihr denn hier?"

Es war tatsächlich die junge Katzendame, die Freundin von Van Farnel, die ihn ebenso entgeistert anstarrte wie er sie. Sie war gewachsen, seit er sie vor fünf Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen hatte... an vielen Stellen. Aber bevor er seine Überraschung überwinden konnte, war Merle bereits aufgestanden.

„Was ist hier los?", verlangte sie zu wissen und klopfte sich den Staub aus ihrem Kleid. „Wieso lauft Ihr hier draußen rum? Solltet Ihr nicht mit diesen Geldgeiern da oben sprechen?"

„Das geht nicht", beeilte er sich zu sagen. Er musste weg hier, und das schnell! „Sie werden Freid ausbluten lassen, wenn ich ihnen nachgebe. Ich muss fliehen, Lady Merle. Ich muss Unterstützung gegen die Angreifer finden. Lasst mich bitte gehen!"

„Und was ist mit Eurem Volk?", verlangte die Katzenfrau zu wissen und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ist es Euch etwa egal?"

„Nein, ist es nicht!", rief er empört. „Ihm wird nichts geschehen. Die Asturier wollen Geld von uns, es nützt ihnen nichts, wenn sie das Land zerstören! Kommt bitte mit mir! Hier ist es zu gefährlich!"

„Moment mal", rief Merle, als Chid an ihr vorbeirannte. „Und was ist mit Serena? Ist sie noch hier?"

Chids Rücken wurde heiß und kalt, aber er lief weiter. Dankbar registrierte er, dass Merle zu ihm aufschloss. Nicht nur, weil es zu gefährlich war... sie würde ihm auch eine große Hilfe sein, wenn er außerhalb der Stadt zurecht kommen musste. „Lady Serena wird schon nichts zustoßen", versuchte er sowohl Merle als auch sein Gewissen zu beruhigen. „Sie ist Asturierin und ihren eigenen Leuten werden sie nichts antun. Kommt! Wir müssen aus der Stadt hinaus, bevor sie mich entdecken!"

Merle sagte nichts mehr, sondern rannte einfach hinter ihm her. Chid hoffte nur, dass das, was er ihr gerade gesagt hatte, auch tatsächlich wahr war. Sonst würde Allen ihm nie verzeihen.

Serena hatte Angst. Als die Drachen über Freid aufgetaucht waren, war sie gerade draußen im Park gewesen und hatte die Schönheit der Blumen genossen. Sie liebte Blumen. Die Pflanzen gaben ihr ein Gefühl der Sorglosigkeit, dass sie seit diesem Zwischenfall mit Chid dringend benötigt hatte. Dann hatten plötzlich Schatten die Sonne verdunkelt und als sie hinaufgeblickt hatte, waren diese riesigen Echsen über der Stadt gewesen.

Sie war sofort in den Palast gelaufen, aber hier waren alle ebenso sehr in Panik wie sie selbst. Als das Ultimatum des Drachenreiters über der Stadt erklang, duckte sie sich furchtsam in eine Mauerecke. Allen, dachte sie unter Tränen. Wieso bist du nicht da, um mich zu beschützen? Einige Minuten lang blieb sie in ihrem Versteck, bevor sie den Entschluss fasste, zu Chid zu gehen. Er würde ihr sicher sagen können, was jetzt passierte. So schnell sie konnte lief sie den Gang entlang, der zum Thronsaal des Herzogs führte, wo der Junge jetzt sicher war. Er würde alles wieder ins Lot bringen.

„... ist nicht hier", drang eine Stimme durch die halbgeöffnete Tür, als Serena schließlich ankam. Sofort blieb sie stehen und presste sich an die andere Türhälfte. Das war die Stimme von Vicozar, Chids Berater. Aber sie klang so grimmig, weshalb Serena es nicht wagte, hineinzugehen. Ihr Glück, wie sich herausstellte.

„Was heißt das, er ist nicht hier?"

Serena sog erschrocken Luft ein. Das war die Stimme, die zu den Menschen von Freid gesprochen hatte. Aber wie war der Mann so schnell hierher gekommen? Dann fiel ihr ein, dass er wahrscheinlich durch ein Fenster eingestiegen war. Wer einen Drachen besaß, war schließlich nicht auf Türen angewiesen.

„Das heißt, ich habe ihm geraten, die Stadt zu verlassen." Vicozars Stimme war angespannt, wie sie bemerkte. Sogar dieser starke Mann hatte Angst? Serenas Herz krampfte sich zusammen. „Wenn ihr Asturier mit Freid verhandeln wollt, müsst ihr ihn wohl oder übel suchen."

„Das war wirklich nicht klug von euch", tadelte der andere Mann mit kalter Stimme. Serena nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und riskierte einen schnellen Blick in den Raum. Als ihr Kopf wieder zurückzuckte, war sie käseweiß und ihre Augen waren aufgerissen. Der Mann hatte... Flügel! Er war vom verfluchten Volk! Und das war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste an ihm. Denn die Augen, die Serena gesehen hatte, waren voll Verachtung gewesen, als sie Vicozar angesehen hatten, und von Hass. Sie zweifelte keine Sekunde daran: Wenn dieser Mann nicht bekam, was er wollte, dann würde er ganz Freid zerstören.

„Ihr könnt froh sein, dass die Asturier mir aufgetragen haben, Euer Land möglichst zu schonen, ansonsten wäre bereits diese gesagte Stadt nur ein Trümmerhaufen. Aber du solltest meine Geduld dennoch nicht auf die Probe stellen, Mensch. Antworte! Wo ist dein Herzog?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Vicozar zur Auskunft. „Und das ist die Wahrheit. Ich habe ihm aufgetragen, vor euch zu fliehen, aber ich weiß nicht, wo er jetzt ist. Geht zurück zu euren Herren und sagt ihnen, der Herzog von Freid wird sich der Gewalt nicht beugen."

Serena atmete zischend aus. Vicozar war entweder unglaublich mutig... oder unglaublich dumm, dass er diesen gefährlichen Mann derart herausforderte. Sie selbst hätte schon nach einem einzigen Blick aus diesen Augen alles gesagt, was sie wusste. Sie war eben nur ein schwaches Mädchen. Warum nur war Allen nicht da, um ihr zu helfen? Eine weitere Träne der Angst rann über ihr Gesicht, obwohl sie sich krampfhaft bemühte, keinen Laut zu verursachen. Seltsamerweise begann der Mann leise zu lachen.

„Du imponierst mir, Mensch", gab er amüsiert zu. „Hast du denn gar keine Angst, dass ich den Befehl der Asturier missachten und deinen Palast einfach nur zum Spaß vernichten könnte? Aber keine Sorge", spöttelte er gleich darauf. „Ich werde es nicht tun. Aber glaub nicht, dass dein Herzog sehr weit kommen wird. Ich werde zwei Drachen hier lassen, die die Stadt im Auge behalten und beim kleinsten Angriffsversuch zurückschlagen werden. Die anderen werden diesen unvernünftigen Jungen suchen... und glaub mir, sie werden ihn schnell gefunden haben."

Nach dieser Drohung hörte Serena Schritte und das Öffnen eines Fensters. Kurz darauf klang ein tierisches Fauchen durch den Raum, was annehmen ließ, dass der Draconier seinen Drachen bestiegen hatte und zu seiner Meute zurückflog. Das Mädchen sank zusammen. Angst... sie hatte so viel Angst. Was würden diese Männer mit Chid machen, wenn sie ihn fanden? Würden sie ihm wehtun, damit er tat, was sie wollten? Sie wusste noch aus ihrer Zeit bei den Zaibachern, dass manche Menschen so etwas taten.

Oder anders gefragt... was würden sie machen, wenn sie ihn NICHT fanden? Ein kurzer Erinnerungsfetzen tauchten in ihrem Gehirn auf, der eine brennende Stadt zeigte. Kein Leben herrschte mehr, nur noch die Dämonen des Feuers, die auf den Häusern tanzten. Sie hielt sich den Kopf und schüttelte ihn hilflos. Wenn sie doch nur etwas tun könnte!

_Du musst hier bleiben und auf Chid aufpassen, _erklang Allens Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Aber ich kann nicht, dachte sie beinahe panisch. Ich bin nur ein schwaches Mädchen.

Unwillkürlich kam ihr die Szene in den Sinn, in der sie auf das Wissen von Dilandau zugegriffen hatte. Der Krieger hätte hier keine Angst. Er würde gegen die Drachen kämpfen und... nein! Er wollte nur töten, nichts anderes!

_Du bist nicht Dilandau, Serena, _bekräftigte Hitomi in Gedanken.

Aber hier konnte Serena nichts ausrichten. Sie hatte ja sogar zuviel Angst, um sich irgendwo zu verstecken, dachte sie, während sie schluchzend vor der Tür saß. Allen, hilf mir doch!

Aber Allen war nicht hier. Er beschützte Hitomi in Farnelia. Er hatte ihr einmal gesagt, dass sie niemals wieder Angst zu haben brauchte, weil er sie immer beschützen würde. Und jetzt? Jetzt war sie wieder schutzlos und allein. Niemand konnte ihr jetzt helfen. Niemand... außer...

Es war nur ein flüchtiger Gedanke, ein Wunsch, der nur eine Sekunde lang Bestand hatte. Aber er reichte völlig aus. Wer an Serena vorübergegangen wäre, hätte vermutlich nur ein Mädchen gesehen, dessen Schultern vor Schluchzern zuckten. Aber es waren keine Schluchzer. Ersticktes Keuchen erklang aus ihrem Mund, als sich die Muskeln unter ungewohnten Bedingungen verkrampften. Die Augen schlossen und öffneten sich unkontrolliert und die zitternden Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als wollten sie irgendetwas greifen, um sich festzuhalten. Ein leiser Schrei entkam der Kehle.

Und dann war es vorbei. Die weißhaarige Gestalt stand langsam mit gesenktem Kopf auf. Die roten Augen blickten ungläubig auf die sehnigen Hände hinab und weiteten sich, als sie das silbergraue Kleid sahen, das den Körper umspannte. Bevor sich der Mund jedoch zu einem Zähnefletschen verziehen konnte, dehnten sich die Lippen schon über die Wangen aus. Die Gestalt lachte zunächst leise, kaum hörbar, dann stieß sie einen triumphierenden Schrei aus.

Dann lief sie schnell davon, als sie Vicozar hörte, der zur Tür kam. Als der Berater sie jedoch öffnete und den silbrigen Haarschopf sah, erkannte er nur Serena und ließ sie weiterlaufen. Das arme Kind, dachte er. Ich werde sie später besuchen. Hätte er jedoch gewusst, wer da gerade in Freids Schloss herumlief, wäre er entsetzt gewesen.

„Jetzt bin ich wieder frei", flüsterte Dilandau mit leuchtenden Augen, während er Kurs auf Serenas Zimmer nahm. Er wusste nicht, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war, aber einige Dinge waren neu in seinem Gedächtnis, zum Beispiel der Ort, an dem (er?) bis jetzt in diesem Palast gewohnt hatte. Erst mal würde er sich anständige Kleidung besorgen, nicht diese lächerlichen Fetzen... und dann würde er einen anderen Raum hier aufsuchen, wo (ihm?) etwas gezeigt worden war, das seit der Invasion der Zaibacher hier in Freid geblieben war.

Die Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, als er Serenas Tür aufstieß. „Endlich wieder mal ein bisschen Spaß!", rief er. „Das wurde auch höchste Zeit!"

„Wieso sollen wir überhaupt dieses kleine Land angreifen?", fragte der Katzenmann, während sein Drache misstrauisch die Stadt im Auge behielt. „Das Ziel der Herrin sind nur die beiden großen Länder."

„Aber wir haben den Befehl, den Wünschen der Menschen von Asturia so lange Folge zu leisten, bis der Plan der Herrin aufgegangen ist", belehrte ihn seine Gefährtin, eine etwas ältere Katzenfrau, die wie er nach Freid geschickt worden war, um das Herzogtum für Asturia einzunehmen. „Und solange werden wir ihre primitiven Machtspiele mitspielen."

„Natürlich, du hast Recht", brummte der Mann und zerrte an den Zügeln seines Tiers. Der Drache, der schön langsam unruhig wurde, weil er so lange an einem Fleck bleiben musste, schnaubte, bewegte sich aber nicht weiter vorwärts. Der Katzenmensch hätte viel darum gegeben, mit den anderen fliegen zu können, um diesen kleinen Bengel zu finden, der sich Herrscher nannte. Aber leider hatte ihr Herr gerade ihn als Wachposten eingeteilt. „Aber es gefällt mir nicht. Unsere Gefährten werden alle bei unserem glorreichen Sieg dabei sein. Und wir? Wir schieben hier Wache!"

„Wichtig ist nur, dass das Ziel der Herrin erreicht wird!", entgegnete die Katzenfrau scharf und blickte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Egal, was wir dazu beitragen. Und wenn wir auch nur die Menschen in die falsche Sicherheit wiegen, wir würden ihnen in allen Dingen gehorchen... auch das wird zum Sieg der Herrin beitragen!"

„Schon gut", murmelte der Katzenmann missmutig. „Erlaubst du mir wenigstens, einmal über die Stadt zu fliegen oder soll ich völlig an Langeweile hier sterben?"

„Flieg schon, im Namen der Herrin! Vorher gibst du ja doch keine Ruhe. Ich hoffe nur, deine Laune bessert sich etwas dadurch." Sie machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Aber bleib nicht zu lange weg. Vielleicht schafft es die Armee, die wir überflogen haben, früher zur Stadt als erwartet. Auch wenn es nur Fußsoldaten sind, wäre es besser, wenn du dann wieder hier bist, damit wir ihnen erklären können, wer hier das Sagen hat."

Der Mann nickte kurz und zerrte dann in einem gewissen Rhythmus am Geschirr des Drachen. Das Tier, welches ihn erkannte, erhob sich auf seine Gliedmaßen und breitete mit einem erfreuten Knurren seine mächtigen Schwingen aus. Die ledernen Flügel flatterten einige Male immer schneller und erzeugten auf dem Boden Staubwolken, dann erhob sich der Drache majestätisch in die Luft und brüllte seine Begeisterung ebenso laut hinaus wie sein Reiter.

Die Katzenfrau schüttelte den Kopf und zerrte ihr eigenes Geschirr etwas fester, damit ihr eigener Drache nicht in Versuchung kam. Die Disziplin dieser jungen Leute ließ zu wünschen übrig. Wäre nicht der Befehl der Herrin, würden sie sich Hals über Kopf ins nächste Abenteuer stürzen, das ihr Verderben sein würde. Dennoch würde dieser Elan, wenn er in die richtigen Bahnen gelenkt würde, nützlich sein, wenn der große Sieg der Herrin näher rückte. Dann würden sie...

Der Schmerzschrei eines Drachen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ungläubig riss sie die Augen auf und konnte gerade noch verfolgen, wie sich drei lange Metallgreifer tief in die verwundbare Haut am Bauch des Drachen bohrte. Es gelang den tödlichen Eisen zwar nicht, den jungen Katzenmann zu erwischen, weil dieser durch die harten Schuppen am Rücken des Tieres geschützt war, aber das half ihm auch nicht mehr. Der Drache, dem Tode nahe bäumte sich in der Luft auf, als die Waffe wieder eingeholt wurde und warf den jungen Mann ab. Die Katzenfrau bildete sich fast ein, seinen Todesschrei zu hören, als er über der Stadt zu Boden stürzte.

Wie betäubt musste die Katzenfrau mit ansehen, wie nun auch der Drache sich in der Luft in Todeskrämpfen wand. Er kam mehrmals den Dächern der Stadt gefährlich nahe, streifte aber nur ein oder zwei, bevor er sich mit einem animalischen Kreischen wieder in die Luft erhob und schließlich auf der anderen Seite der Stadt schwer auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sein Weg war durch grünes Drachenblut überall in der Stadt deutlich markiert. Und über all dem Lärm, der nun in der Stadt herrschte, hörte die Katzenfrau ein Geräusch deutlich heraus: Lachen.

„Wer bist du?", schrie sie mit aller Macht hinaus und riss an den Zügeln. Ihr eigener Drache erhob sich und blickte misstrauisch vor sich hin. Er besaß natürlich nicht die nötige Intelligenz, um zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war, aber er wusste, dass sein Artgenosse tot war. „Zeig dich mir!"

„Wie du es wünschst!", schrie eine metallene Stimme, der irres Lachen folgte. In der Stadt, hinter einem großen Haus, erhob sich eine eiserne Gestalt, die entfernt menschenähnlich aussah und ihr spöttisch zuwinkte. Dann veränderte sie sich, zog die Gliedmaßen ein und flog den kurzen Weg von der Stadt bis zu ihr. Sie klappte ihre Arme und Beine wieder aus und stellte sich herausfordernd hin. „Da bin ich!"

„Wer bist du?", wiederholte die Drachenreiterin schrill. Sie hatte große Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. „Und wie kommst du an einen verfluchten Guymelef?"

Wieder ertönte lautes Lachen aus dem Visier des Metallgiganten. „Ich bin Dilandau Albatou!", schrie der Mann mit überschnappender Stimme auf. „Und diesen Guymelef haben die Bürger von Freid großzügigerweise seit dem Großen Krieg für mich aufgehoben! Und jetzt lass uns etwas Spaß haben, Mischling!"

Mit diesen Worten hob er seine Hand und die tödlichen Flüssigmetalldolche glitten wieder daraus hervor. Allerdings trafen sie nur die Hornschuppen des Drachen, welche sie nicht durchdringen konnten. Die Drachenreiterin sah mit Befriedigung, dass der Mann offensichtlich überrascht zu sein schien.

„Du dachtest wohl, du hättest leichtes Spiel, wie?", rief sie. „Nun, dann zeige ich dir, wozu ein wahrer Drache fähig ist!"

Sie riss an den Zügeln und der Drache gehorchte dem Befehl mit einem tiefen Knurren. Er machte einen mächtigen Sprung vorwärts, den man ihm mit seiner Körpermasse nie zugetraut hätte und landete direkt an der Stelle, wo soeben noch der Guymelef gestanden hatte. Dieser war im letzten Moment zur Seite gesprungen und hob abermals die Hand, woraus diesmal ein Schwert floss. Er hieb damit nach der Seite des Drachen, was diesen jedoch nur noch wütender machte. Das Ungeheuer hieb mit den Pranken nach dem Guymelef, was dieser nur mühsam mit dem Schwert blocken konnte.

„Uoh, nicht schlecht", knurrte die Stimme des Menschen aus dem Visier. „Gar nicht schlecht. Aber jetzt zeige ich dir mal, was ein Drachentöter aus Zaibach alles kann!"

Damit wich er einem weiteren Prankenhieb des Drachen aus und hob seine andere Hand. Der Drache kam ihm allerdings zuvor und blies ihm eine Feuerwalze entgegen. Dilandau riss die Augen auf und reagierte ganz instinktiv, indem er sich umdrehte und hinkniete. Er merkte, wie das Metall des Guymelef sich erhitzte, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und wartete ab, bis das Inferno vorüber war. Das Feuer würde ihn nie besiegen. Er war der Herr des Feuers!

„Nun, was ist jetzt, Mensch?", fragte die Drachenreiterin spöttisch. „Dein Spielzeug sieht etwas mitgenommen aus. Aber keine Sorge, noch ein paar Feuerstöße und es ist hübsch eingeschmolzen."

„Denkst du, Katzenweib", entgegnete Dilandau und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich Häme aus. „Jetzt bin ich mal dran!"

Damit hob er einen Arm und aus diesem schoss ebenfalls ein Feuerstrahl hervor. Er zielte direkt auf das Gesicht des Drachen. Dieser konnte zwar die Augen schließen, aber das Feuer hatte ihn dennoch geblendet. Mit der Wut eines verletzten Tieres brüllte er auf und die Reiterin verlor für einige Momente die Kontrolle über ihn. Als er wieder auf dem Boden stand, stand Dilandau mit ausgefahrenem Schwert vor ihm.

„Das war's dann wohl, Drachenbraut!", sagte er grinsend und stieß das Schwert dem Drachen in den Hals. Das Tier bäumte sich auf und seine Reiterin wurde abgeworfen. Sie prallte hart auf dem Boden auf und blieb einige Momente benommen liegen. Als sie wieder klar sehen konnte, bemerkte sie einen Schatten, der über ihr lag. Sie hatte allerdings keine Zeit mehr, den Kopf zu heben, bevor der Drache sterbend über ihr zusammenbrach.

„Na, das war doch ganz unterhaltsam", meinte Dilandau triumphierend. Seine Augen blitzten im Angesicht des Todes. „Jetzt muss ich mir nur noch einige wirkliche Gegner zum Spielen suchen!" Damit verwandelte er seinen Guymelef wieder und flog Richtung Asturia. Er wusste schon ganz genau, wer sein nächstes Opfer sein sollte. Dieser Jemand würde sehr, sehr überrascht sein...

„Herzlich willkommen!", erschallte die Stimme des Draconiers im Raum. Er stand auf einem noch jungen Drachen, der mit wenigen anderen in der Guymelef-Werkstatt zurückgeblieben war. „Wir haben euch bereits erwartet."

„Botschafter Kayd!", brachte Dryden völlig perplex hervor. „Was macht Ihr denn hier?"

„Wir haben auf euch gewartet, Regent Dryden", entgegnete der Draconier, der inzwischen seine Flügel ausgefahren hatte. Er sah damit viel größer aus als früher... was auch dadurch verstärkt wurde, dass er auf dem Rücken des Drachen stand. „Wir wussten, ihr alle würdet früher oder später nach König Van suchen."

„Wir?", fragte Millerna und sah zu dem anderen Mann hin, der ebenfalls auf einem Drachen neben Kayd stand, bisher aber noch nichts gesagt hatte. „Wer ist Euer Freund?"

„Mein Name ist Siran", stellte sich der andere Draconier vor. Wie auch Kayd war sein Oberkörper nackt und er trug seine Flügel weiß ausgebreitet. „Ihr kennt mich nicht, Prinzessin Millerna, aber ich war ebenso wie mein Bruder Botschafter bei den Menschen."

„Und was habt ihr mit uns vor?", wollte Gardes wissen, der vor den beiden Regenten seines Reiches stand, obwohl das eine völlig sinnlose Geste war. Wenn diese Drachen angriffen, würden sie alle auf einmal zermalmen.

„Nun, unsere Herrin glaubt, ihr, insbesondere die Seherin vom Mond der Illusionen könntet ihren Plänen in die Quere kommen", erklärte Kayd und warf Hitomi einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Das Mädchen trat einen Schritt zurück. „Meiner Meinung nach ist das eine überflüssige Sorge. Was sollte ein Kind wie sie schon gegen uns ausrichten können? Aber sie ist unsere Herrscherin und wir werden ihr gehorchen."

„Was habt ihr mit Hitomi vor?", wollte Millerna wissen und legte beschützend ihre Arme um ihre Freundin. Obwohl auch sie Angst hatte, blitzten ihre Augen streitsüchtig auf. „Wenn ihr ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmt..."

„Keine Sorge, ihr wird nichts geschehen", erwiderte Siran, der mit seinem Drachen einen Schritt näher kam. „Jetzt, da sie in unserer Gewalt ist, wird sie wie ihr eine Zeitlang unsere Gefangene sein. Wenn der Plan der Herrin erst einmal erfolgreich war, werdet ihr wählen müssen, ob ihr euch uns unterwerft... oder sterbt."

„Unterwerfen?" Gardes schnaubte und auch seine Männer blickten kampflustig. „Glaubt ihr im Ernst, die Armeen der Menschen würden tatenlos zusehen, wie ihr mit euren Monstern einfallt?"

„Glaub, was du willst, Mensch", antwortete Siran kalt. „Du wirst schon bald sehen, dass niemand der Herrin gewachsen ist."

„Aber wer IST eure Herrin überhaupt?", wollte Dryden wissen. „Ist sie etwa eine Ispano?"

„Eine Ispano?" Kayd lachte kurz. „Ich hätte mehr von Euch erwartet, Regent Dryden! Ihr müsstet doch wissen, dass zwischen den Ispano und dem Drachenvolk ewige Feindschaft besteht! Nein, wir haben uns die Wohnstätte der Ispano nur untertan gemacht, damit sie uns nicht dazwischenkommen können... genauso wie die Seherin."

„Aber warum bin ich eigentlich eine Gefahr für euch?", fragte Hitomi zögernd. Sie glaubte schon die ganze Zeit zu wissen, was es mit dieser Herrin auf sich hatte, aber der Gedanke war einfach zu erschreckend.

„Weil du die Zukunft vorhersehen kannst, du dummes Kind!", rief Kayd. „Mit dieser Gabe hättest du den Plan der Herrin möglicherweise verhindern können!" Dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Aber glücklicherweise kam ja der Bruch zwischen dir und Van Farnel zustande. Die Herrin hat triumphiert, als sie davon erfuhr. Denn durch deine verwirrten Gefühle konntest du ihr nicht mehr dazwischenfunken. Außerdem hat sie noch... persönliches Interesse an dem jungen Draconier."

Nun konnte Hitomi das Bild nicht mehr zurückhalten: Van, der von hinten von dieser Draconierin umarmt wurde... ihre Flügel, die sich gegenseitig berührten... sein kalter Ausdruck, als die Stadt brannte... „Sie ist gerade bei Van, nicht?", fragte sie. „Sie hat ihm Lügen eingeflüstert, damit wir uns streiten und jetzt will sie ihn verführen!"

„Sie hat ihn nicht belogen, törichtes Mädchen!", widersprach Siran. „Das würde sie nie tun. Du selbst hast ihn so sehr verletzt, dass er sich von dir zurückzog und dadurch konnte sie ihn erreichen. Und jetzt wird sie ihn nach Hause holen!"

„Nach Hause holen?", fragte Millerna angespannt. „Heißt das etwa...?"

„Ja, er wird den Menschen so wie wir den Rücken kehren", bekräftigte Kayd und sah Hitomi kalt an. „Er wird nie wieder von ihnen verletzt werden, dafür werden wir sorgen! Selbst wenn ihr überleben solltet, werdet ihr ihn nie wiedersehen!"

Die anderen riefen irgendetwas, aber Hitomi hörte nicht mehr hin. All ihre Gedanken kreisten um die Worte „nie wiedersehen". Vor einigen Stunden hatte sie noch beschlossen, Van und Gaia zu verlassen, aber zumindest hätte sie gewusst, dass er immer noch in Farnelia war und seine Freunde sich um ihn kümmerten. Aber wenn diese Draconierin seinen Schmerz ausnutzen konnte, würde er nie wieder der Mann sein, den sie kannte... den sie liebte. Ja, sie liebte ihn noch immer, auch wenn er sie verletzt hatte. Das gestand sie sich jetzt, viel zu spät, endlich ein.

„Van", flüsterte sie und eine Träne tropfte auf den Metallboden. Sie sank auf die Knie. „Ich... ich wünschte, du könntest mich hören. Weil ich dir nämlich sagen möchte... dass es mir Leid tut. Ich weiß nicht, womit ich dich verletzt habe, aber ich wollte es nicht. Weil ich dich über alles liebe, Van. Leb wohl, mein Liebster. Leb wohl."

In der nächsten Folge...

_Chid und Merle werden von Katzenmenschen gefangengenommen, bei denen auch Llorin ist... Van träumt von Folken, der ihm ins Gewissen redet und Hitomis Worte übermittelt... Juseela nimmt ihn gefangen, als er trotz allem Hitomi helfen will... Allen kämpft gegen die Botschafter, aber Van ist durch Ispano-Technologie wie gelähmt... Juseela verlässt die Guymelef-Werkstatt, um ihren Plan, die menschlichen Armeen auszulöschen, zu Ende zu bringen..._

_Titel: Das Herz eines Drachen_


	13. Das Herz eines Drachen

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 13 – Das Herz eines Drachen

Ist es nur ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? Millerna, Dryden und ich werden auf der Suche nach Van von der Ispano-Festung angegriffen und mitsamt dem Crusado gefangengenommen. Zur selben Zeit muss Chid feststellen, dass Freid der Drachenarmee Asturias nichts entgegenzusetzen hat. Sein Berater Vicozar drängt ihn zu fliehen, um Forderungen verzögern zu können. Als Serena daraufhin ein Gespräch dieser Natur zwischen Vicozar und einem Drachenreiter hört, überkommt sie eine solch starke Panikattacke, dass Dilandau erneut Gewalt über sie bekommt. Der Irre schafft es auch, zwei Drachen zu besiegen und sucht sich nun neue Gegner. Inzwischen muss ich erkennen, dass ich Van nun wohl für immer an sein Volk verloren habe...

„So schlimm steht es also in Farnelia?"

Chids Mut sank. Eigentlich hatte er ja gehofft, bei König Van Unterstützung zu finden... und jetzt musste er von Lady Merle erfahren, dass der junge Monarch scheinbar eine schwere Krise durchlebte. Der Junge verstand das nicht. Er hatte angenommen, dass alles gut werden würde, wenn Hitomi und Van wieder beisammen waren. Liebe war wohl sehr viel komplizierter, als er angenommen hatte.

„Ja, leider", antwortete Merle und sah traurig ins Feuer. Chid hatte schon als Kind gelernt, wie man zumindest Feuer machte und Essbares im Wald fand, falls er als Herzog einmal darauf zurückgreifen musste. Die Katzendame hatte sich für dieses Wissen bedankt, indem sie ihm geschildert hatte, wie sehr sich die Ereignisse in Farnelia zugespitzt hatten. „Er ist sehr verletzt, aber keiner scheint zu wissen, wieso."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass Ihr aus Farnelia verbannt wurdet", fing Chid zögerlich an. Er wusste, dass Merle niemals eine andere Heimat gehabt hatte als der Ort, wo Van war. Vermutlich konnte er nicht einmal entfernt verstehen, was die Katzenfrau gerade durchmachte. Aber er versuchte es trotzdem, und wenn es auch nur dazu diente, sich selbst abzulenken. „Ich hätte Euch ja mit Freuden bei mir aufgenommen, aber ich befürchte", meinte er und ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, „ich bin momentan nicht Herr der Lage."

Sein Blick suchte die Richtung, in der die Hauptstadt Freids lag, die man momentan allerdings wegen der vielen Bäume nicht sehen konnte. Er hatte darauf bestanden, so weit in den Wald hineinzugehen, bis man von der Stadt aus nicht mehr sichtbar war. Merle hatte deswegen nur die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, jedoch nicht widersprochen. Wie es wohl momentan in der Stadt stand? Er hoffte, dass es Vicozar gelungen war, den Zorn der Angreifer nicht zu wecken. Chid wusste, dass er nicht die Kraft hatte, die Stadt ein zweites Mal in so kurzer Zeit aufzubauen.

„Scheint so", bemerkte Merle spöttisch und ihr Schwanz peitschte hin und her. „Da komme ich nach Freid, um nach Hilfe zu bitten, und dann finde ich mich auf der Flucht wieder. Das scheint wirklich nicht meine Woche zu sein."

Chid hüstelte verlegen. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Euch so überstürzt mitgerissen habe", verkündete er etwas verlegen. Er kam sich vor wie ein kleines Kind. „Ich hätte Euch in den Palast schicken sollen, Euch wäre bestimmt nichts passiert..."

Merle machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ach was", unterbrach sie ihn betont lässig. „Es hätte mir ohnehin nicht geholfen, wenn ich im Palast festgehalten worden wäre. Ich wollte ja ursprünglich auch nur kurz vorbeischauen, um Serena zu sehen und dann weiterziehen."

Der junge Herzog runzelte die Stirn und eine goldene Locken fiel ihm ins Gesicht. „Warum?", fragte er erstaunt. „Ich dachte, Ihr wolltet mich um Asyl bitten, bis König Van sich wieder beruhigt hat."

„Dazu habe ich aber keine Zeit, Hoheit", teilte ihm Merle mit und legte sich hin. Sie schloss die Augen und ein träumerisches Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Chid kannte diesen Ausdruck und verzog die Lippen. Lady Merle war doch nicht etwa...?

„Ich bin nämlich auf der Suche", fuhr sie fort, ohne seine Gefühlsregung zu bemerken. „Nach jemand sehr Wichtigem. Und bis ich ihn nicht gefunden habe, werde ich ohnehin nicht nach Farnelia zurückkehren... wenn ich es überhaupt jemals kann."

Einen Moment lang machte sich wieder der Schmerz auf ihrem Gesicht breit, aber dann holte sie tief Luft und lächelte Chid an. Er wusste, was das hieß. Sie konnte den Schmerz unter Kontrolle halten, weil sie ein Ziel hatte. Nun, das war gut. So würde sie nicht verzweifeln und er hatte eine Sorge weniger. Er würde jedenfalls nicht nachfragen. Obwohl er erst 10 Jahre alt war, ahnte er instinktiv, dass er von Lady Merles Ziel momentan nichts wissen wollte.

„Vielleicht ergänzen sich unsere Ziele ja, Lady Merle", vermutete er. „Ich muss mich noch eine Weile hier verbergen, vielleicht finden wir dabei ja eine Spur dieses... Mannes, den Ihr sucht."

„Ja, vielleicht", murmelte sie und starrte wieder auf das Blätterdach des Waldes. Chid beschloss, nicht weiter in sie zu dringen und legte sich ebenfalls hin. Es war vermutlich weise, sparsam mit seinen Kräften umzugehen, solange er hier im Wald war. Also sollte er wohl jetzt schlafen, damit sie morgen weiterfliehen konnten. Aber wohin eigentlich? Farnelia, seine große Hoffnung, hatte ebenso große Probleme wie Freid selbst und das einzige andere Land, das es momentan in militärischer Stärke mit Asturia aufnehmen konnte, war Zaibach... und dorthin würde er sich als letztes begeben!

Er erwachte wieder aus seinen Gedanken, als Lady Merle neben ihm aufschreckte. Sofort sah er sie an und bemerkte sofort den angespannten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Auch ihre Ohren zuckten und schienen ein Geräusch zu suchen. Chid suchte den Wald nach etwas ab, das die Katzendame erschreckt haben konnte, aber er konnte nichts finden. Vielleicht hatte sie ja nur ein Tier gehört, das im Unterholz herumgeschlichen war. Dann hörte er es auch. Es war zwar noch Hunderte Meter weit entfernt, aber das zischende Keuchen, das Geräusch von übergroßen Schwingen beiseitegedrückter Luft und das schnelle Näherkommen ließen nur einen Schluss zu.

Merle reagierte als erste und schrie leise auf. Dann griff sie sofort auf den Boden und erstickte Chids kleines Feuer rasch mit Sand. Chid sah inzwischen nach oben und bemerkte entsetzt, dass sich das Blätterdach über ihnen bereits zu bewegen begann. Hastig griff er nach Merles Arm, auch wenn sie sich immer noch bemühte, die letzten Funken zu ersticken. Wenn sie sich nicht schnell versteckten, dann war es egal, ob das Feuer erloschen war oder noch glühte.

Sie duckten sich ins Unterholz und verbargen ihre Köpfe unter den Händen, als der erste Drache über ihnen vorbeiraste. Der Wind, den das Untier verursachte, fegte unzählige Blätter von den Bäumen und ließ sie auf Chid und Serena nieder regnen. Chid schöpfte langsam wieder Hoffnung, als auch ein zweites dieser Monster über ihren Köpfen hinwegzog, ohne Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen. Vielleicht würden sie ja doch nicht entdeckt werden. Vermutlich hatten sich die Angreifer auch aufgeteilt, um Freid schnell durchsuchen zu können, also würden nicht viel mehr als zwei oder drei Drachen auf einmal hier sein. Tatsächlich war das dritte Tier, welches über sie dahinzog, auch das letzte. Chid wartete einige Sekunden, dann atmete er erleichtert auf.

„Gut", flüsterte er und hob den Kopf. „Ich glaube, sie sind..."

Weiter kam er nicht, weil in diesem Moment das Blätterdach über der Feuerstelle einstürzte. Sofort riss der junge Herzog den Kopf wieder nach unten und presste ihn auf den Boden, was Merles erschrockenen Schrei etwas dämpfte. Etwas Großes erschütterte den Erdboden nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm und einige Bäume fielen entwurzelt zu Boden. Chid wusste bereits vor dem Fauchen, was da hinter ihm gelandet war. Aber wie hatten die Drachen sie gefunden?

„Nun, mir scheint, unsere Suche ist hier zu Ende", verlautbarte eine helle, aber mit düsterem Triumph gefärbte Stimme. „Du kleiner Bengel hast uns ganz schön beschäftigt."

Jetzt erst wagte Chid es, die Hände vom Kopf zu nehmen und hochzusehen. Sein Genick versteifte sich angesichts der Höhe des Drachen, welcher ihn mit roten Augen musterte. Der junge Herzog kam sich auf einmal vor wie ein Huhn, welches sich einem Wolf gegenübersah. Der Vergleich gefiel ihm nicht besonders. Allerdings musste er sich wahrscheinlich um den Drachen weniger Sorgen machen als über seinen Reiter.

Der Mann sah fast aus wie ein normaler Mensch. Sein wilder brauner Haarschopf umrahmte ein kantiges und zu einem Lächeln verzogenes Gesicht. Habichtsaugen schienen den Jungen und das Katzenmädchen unten auf dem Boden anzustarren. Nur ein Detail unterschied ihn von einem normalen Soldaten oder Adeligen aus Freid... seine Flügel. Die schneeweißen Schwingen wuchsen ihm direkt aus dem Rücken und umrahmten ihn heller als Fackelschein. Chid sah sich zum ersten Mal im Leben einem Angehörigen des Drachenvolkes gegenüber.

„Was ist?", fragte der Draconier amüsiert. „Weswegen bist du so stumm? Wegen meines Freundes?" Er tätschelte eine der Schuppen des Drachen, was dieser vermutlich nicht einmal zur Kenntnis nahm. „Oder eher wegen mir?"

Chid konnte nicht antworten. Er hätte es nicht gekonnt, hätte sein Leben davon abgehangen. Selbst im Krieg gegen Zaibach hatte er nicht solches Entsetzen verspürt. Von Kindesbeinen an wurde jungen Menschen auf Gaia die Legende über die verfluchten Mitglieder des Drachenvolkes erzählt. Man wuchs auf diesem Planeten mit Angst und Hass gegen die Geflügelten auf. Aber einen Angehörigen dieser Spezies leibhaftig vor sich zu sehen, noch dazu auf einer weiteren, nicht minder furchterregenden Legende stehend... das war einfach zu viel für einen zehnjährigen Jungen.

Und er war es auch gar nicht, der handelte. Plötzlich fühlte er sich gepackt, hochgerissen und gleich darauf fest an einen warmen Körper gepresst. Weiche Hände legten sich schützend über ihn und drückten seinen Kopf an ein Körperteil, für das Jungen seines Alters entschieden zu alt oder zu jung waren. Chid war unheimlich froh, dass es Nacht und das Feuer erloschen war. Hätte der Draconier die feine Röte gesehen, die sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, wäre er vor Scham gestorben.

„Was wollt ihr von ihm?", rief Merle dem Draconier entgegen, Chid schützend an ihre Brust gepresst. „Was habt ihr mit uns vor?"

„Von dir will ich nichts, Katzenfrau", antwortete der Mann schulterzuckend. Er deutete auf Chid. „Du wirst mir den Herzog von Freid jetzt übergeben, dann werde ich dich zurück zu deinem Volk bringen, wo du hingehörst."

„Und Chid?" Merle funkelte den Mann an. „Was habt ihr mit ihm vor?"

„Wir nichts", entgegnete dieser teilnahmslos. „Aber die Asturier. Er wird einen Vertrag mit ihnen unterzeichnen, in dem er Freid als lehenspflichtig erklärt oder etwas Ähnliches. Das ist mir im Prinzip auch egal. Auf jeden Fall kommt er unversehrt zurück in seine Stadt."

„Aber ein solcher Vertrag würde Freid ruinieren!" Nun fand Chid endlich die Kraft, sich aus seiner etwas peinlichen Lage zu befreien. ER war hier der Herzog, nicht Lady Merle! Er musste mit diesem Mann verhandeln! Er stand auf und sah dem Drachenmenschen offen ins Gesicht. „Das kann ich meinem Volk nicht antun."

„Es ist mir völlig egal, was du mit den Asturiern aushandelst, Mensch", teilte ihm der Mann mit. Ein leichtes Grinsen schob sich auf seine harten Züge. „Und wenn es dich beruhigt: Dieser Vertrag, wie auch immer er aussehen wird, wird ohnehin nicht lange Bestand haben... nicht, wenn der Plan meiner Herrin geglückt ist. Aber solange gehorchen wir Drachenreiter den Befehlen Asturias und deswegen werde ich dich jetzt zurück in die Hauptstadt bringen." Er machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung. „Los, steig auf. Die Schuppen müssten groß genug sein, um auf ihnen zu mir hochzuklettern."

Chid schluckte. Er hatte ja wohl keine andere Wahl, als zu gehorchen. Bevor er jedoch einen Schritt tun konnte, wurde er zurückgerissen und eine Gestalt schob sich vor ihn. Halb froh, halb ärgerlich sah er, dass Merle sich mit ausgestreckten Armen vor ihn gestellt hatte. Zum Teufel, sie hatten doch ohnehin keine Chance gegen dieses Monster! Wieso wollte sie noch immer nicht aufgeben?

„Nein!", stellte sie mit lauter Stimme fest und zeigte dem Draconier ihre scharfen Zähne, die im Mondlicht blinkten. „Er wird NICHT mit dir kommen! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du ihn entführst!"

Der Mann wirkte allerdings nicht sehr beeindruckt. Im Gegenteil, sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Du wagst es?", fragte er gefährlich leise. „Du wagst es, deinem Herrn Widerstand zu leisten, Katzenweib?"

„Du bist nicht mein Herr!", schleuderte ihm Merle zornesentbrannt entgegen. „Einem arroganten Kerl wie dir habe ich niemals gedient und werde ich auch niemals dienen!"

„Eine Abtrünnige!", stieß der Draconier hervor und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Nun, dann hast du soeben dein Todesurteil unterschrieben, Mischling!"

Er riss an den Zügeln des Drachen, welcher ein leises Grollen aus seiner Kehle ertönen ließ und eine Pranke hob. Sie war riesig. Groß genug, um eine Person zu zerquetschen. Angstvoll blickte Merle hinauf, wich aber nicht von Chids Seite. Der Draconier würde es nicht wagen, den Herzog von Freid wegen ihr zu töten... oder?

„Herr!", erschallte plötzlich eine andere Stimme aus der Luft. „Haltet bitte ein!"

Bäume ächzten und gaben nach, als nun auch einer der beiden anderen Drachen auf der viel zu kleinen Lichtung landete. Aber Merle war ganz froh darüber, denn der Drache hatte in der Bewegung innegehalten und seine Pranke schwebte nun über ihr. Sie bewegte sich langsam mit Chid aus dem Schatten des Beins weg, während der Draconier den Reiter des anderen Drachen fragend musterte.

„Was ist?", verlangte er zu wissen. „Wieso willst du nicht, dass diese Verräterin stirbt? Etwa nur, weil sie von deinem Volk ist?"

„Nein", entgegnete der Katzenmann. Erst jetzt, da die Stimme erdnah war, fuhr es Merle heiß und kalt über den Rücken. Sie kannte die Stimme. „Aber ich kenne dieses Mädchen, Herr", fuhr Llorin fort. „Sie hat mich aus Farnelias Kerker befreit. Ich bürge für sie."

Die Augenbraue des Draconiers zuckte. „So, sie hat dich befreit? Aber wieso will sie uns dann den Herzog von Freid nicht übergeben?"

„Sie ist unter Menschen aufgewachsen, Herr", beeilte sich Llorin zu sagen. Man merkte ihm seine Nervosität deutlich an. „Sie kennt ihr Volk oder die Herrin nicht. Aber bitte, gewährt mir die Gnade, sie mitzunehmen. Ich werde sie zu uns nach Hause nehmen, wo sie lernen wird, wem ihre Loyalität gebührt."

Der Blick des Drachenmenschen blieb lange auf Llorin hängen, dann wanderte er zu Chid und Merle, die beide ebenso ängstlich wie erstaunt das Gespräch verfolgten. Am Schluss fiel er wieder auf den Katzenmann. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Na schön, tu was du willst. Aber sorg dafür, dass sie uns nie wieder zuwiderhandelt! Beim nächsten Mal wird sie sterben!"

Llorin verneigte sich vor dem Drachenmenschen. „Danke, Herr", sagte er erleichtert. „Ich schwöre Euch, sie wird Euch keine Sorgen mehr bereiten." Er erhob sich und sah zu Merle und Chid hinunter. „Steig mit dem Herzog bei mir auf, Merle", rief er dem Katzenmädchen hinunter.

Die beiden beeilten sich, der Aufforderung nachzukommen, allerdings hatte Merle den größeren Ansporn, nach oben zu gelangen. Sie flog die glatte Schuppenhaut des Drachen nur so empor, während sich Chid etwas länger damit abplagen musste. Oben reichte ihr Llorin den Arm und zog sie hinter sich hinauf. Mit leuchtenden Augen betrachtete sie ihn.

„Du hast sehr großes Glück gehabt, weißt du das?", fragte er sie, während er Chid beim Klettern beobachtete. „Wenn ich nicht hier gewesen wäre, wärst du jetzt tot."

„Aber wie kommst du hierher?", fragte Merle überwältigt vor Glück. Noch vor einigen Minuten hatte sie sich gefragt, ob sie Llorin je wieder sehen würde... und jetzt saß sie neben ihm. „Wie bist du so schnell zu deinen Leuten gekommen?"

„Sie haben mich gefunden, als ich auf dem Weg nach Asturia war", gestand Llorin ein. „Sie nahmen mich hierher nach Freid mit, um der Herrin zu dienen." Nun sah er sie das erste Mal an. „Aber wieso bist du hier? Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, meine Schuld so bald sühnen zu können."

Merle sah unbehaglich zur Seite. „Ich bin dir gefolgt", gestand sie leise, während Chid sich keuchend hinter ihr niederfallen ließ.

„Mir gefolgt?", fragte Llorin überrascht. „Wieso?"

„Ich habe niemanden mehr außer dir", erklärte Merle immer noch flüsternd. Eine Träne stahl sich in ihr Auge. „Van hat mich aus Farnelia verbannt. Für immer."

Llorin sah das Katzenmädchen eine Weile lang bedauernd an, dann legte er seine Hand auf ihre. „Das tut mir Leid", meinte er taktvoll. „Ich weiß, obwohl es eine Menschenstadt war, war es dein Zuhause. Aber nun werde ich dich zu deinem Volk bringen." Lächelnd blickte er ihr in das scheue, hoffnungsvolle Gesicht. „Du wirst nie wieder einsam sein, das verspreche ich dir." Dann drehte er sich wieder um und ergriff die Zügel. „Halt dich an mir fest."

Er spürte, dass das Katzenmädchen sehr zögerlich ihre Hände um seine Brust legte. Sie ist sehr verschreckt, vermutete er. Die Menschen auf der Reise waren sicher sehr hart zu ihr. Aber sie wird eine neue Familie finden, wenn sie zu den Auserwählten der Herrin kommt. Er ahnte allerdings nicht, was der wahre Grund für Merles Scheu war.

„Wohin fliegen wir?" Der Atem des Katzenmädchens streifte sanft sein Ohr. Obwohl er sich bemühte, sich nur aufs Fliegen zu konzentrieren, fand er das irgendwie angenehm störend.

„Zuerst zurück zur Hauptstadt", antwortete er, während der Drache langsam abhob. „Wir werden Herzog Chid dort absetzen. Dann werden die meisten von uns zurück nach Asturia fliegen." Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Diese Narren haben offenbar endlich gemerkt, dass die Zaibacher auch nicht ganz wehrlos sind, deshalb ziehen sie nun alle Streitkräfte an der Grenze zusammen. Bald wird der Plan der Herrin gelingen, Merle, und dann wirst du auf der Siegerseite stehen."

Er konnte allerdings Merles traurigen Blick nicht sehen, als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte. Könntest du das Kämpfen nur einmal vergessen, dachte sie. Vielleicht würdest du dann merken, dass deine Herrin nicht die einzige Frau in deinem Leben ist.

Van starrte in den Himmel, an die Stelle, wo Juseela vor einer halben Stunden seinem Blick entschwunden war. Seine Tante hatte ihn gebeten, hier zu warten, damit sie das Drachenherz an einer heiligen Stätte sicher verwahren konnte. Später einmal, hatte sie ihm versprochen, würde auch er dorthin dürfen. Wenn er die Sitten seines Volkes gelernt hatte. Wenn er wusste, weshalb ein Drachenherz für die Draconier derartige Bedeutung hatte. Und warum Maschinen wie Escaflowne in ihren Augen den größten Frevel überhaupt darstellten. Aber noch war Van kein Eingeweihter. Noch.

Bald würde er einer sein. Van wunderte sich, warum er wegen dieses Gedankens nichts empfand. Er müsste sich doch eigentlich freuen, überlegte er. Jetzt endlich hatte er die Gelegenheit, sein Volk kennen zu lernen, von dem er bisher nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es noch existierte. Er durfte so sein, wie er war, durfte seine Flügel zeigen und frei herumfliegen, ohne jemandem Angst zu machen. Er müsste glücklich sein. Trotzdem empfand er nur Leere.

Natürlich wusste er ganz genau, woran das lag. Zum Teil lag es sicher daran, dass er Farnelia aufgeben musste. Schließlich war er in dieser Menschenstadt geboren und hatte sie später mit eigenen Händen wiedererbaut. Und auch der Verlust von Escaflowne lastete ihm auf der Seele, denn mit dem Guymelef verband ihn ein noch stärkeres Band als mit der Stadt... ein Band, das bis zu seinem Tode Bestand haben würde, wenn die Erinnerung an Farnelia schon verblasst war. Aber er wusste auch, dass das nicht die wichtigen Gründe waren.

Ein bitterer Zug erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er presste wütend die Augenlider zu. Seine Hände, die er hinter seinen Kopf gebettet hatte, ballten sich zu Fäusten. Wirst du mich denn niemals ruhen lassen, Hitomi?, fragte sich der Junge traurig. Willst du mir sogar dieses Ereignis in meinem Leben überschatten?

_Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, Van, _flüsterte ihm plötzlich eine Stimme in seinen Gedanken zu. _Früher hast du dir an allem die Schuld gegeben, selbst an Dingen, auf die du keinen Einfluss hattest. Und heute? Heute schiebst du deine Fehler auf andere._

Er merkte sofort, dass es nicht die von Juseela war, denn die Stimme war männlich. Einen Augenblick lang war er verwirrt, aber dann weiteten sich seine Augen, als er den Klang und den melancholischen Tonfall erkannte. Diese Person war ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens gewesen... und doch war es unmöglich, dass sie jetzt mit ihm sprach!

„Folken?", fragte er dennoch, öffnete schlagartig die Augen und setzte sich auf. Hastig sah er sich um, aber natürlich war niemand hier. „Bist du das?"

_Ja, ich bin es, _teilte ihm die Stimme mit. Vor dem fassungslosen Jungen erschien die vertraute Silhouette seines älteren Bruders, der im Kampf gegen Kaiser Dornkirk gestorben war. Folken wirkte substanzlos, wie ein Geist, so wie ihre Mutter ausgesehen hatte, damals im Tal der Wunder. Außerdem sah er keinen Tag älter aus als vor fünf Jahren, als ihn das Bruchstück seines eigenen Schwertes in die Brust getroffen hatte. Selbst sein Gesichtsausdruck war noch immer derselbe... traurig und bedauernd. Aber hieß es nicht, dass nach dem Tode alle Sorgen verschwanden?

„Aber du bist tot!", stellte Van fest, konnte die Augen aber nicht von Folkens Geist wenden. „Ich habe gespürt, als du gestorben bist!"

_Ja, ich bin tot, _bestätigte sein Bruder und blickte ihn unverwandt an. _Aber mein Geist ist noch immer tief in Gaia verwurzelt. Wenn das Schicksal des Planeten weiterhin in die Vernichtung steuert, dann finde ich keine Ruhe. Van, du darfst nicht mit Juseela gehen!_

„Warum nicht?", herrschte ihn Van an und sprang auf. Seine Augen blitzten vor Jähzorn und seine Muskeln spannten sich. „Sie ist unsere Tante, Folken! Ich kann ihr vertrauen! Und sie will mich zu unserem Volk bringen, wo ich endlich sein kann, was ich bin!"

Folken verzog geringschätzig den Mund, auch wenn er ruhig blieb. Das hatte Van schon immer beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht... diese stoische Ruhe, die sein Bruder ausstrahlte. Wütend bleckte er die Zähne, aber Folken senkte lediglich den Kopf.

_Das ist eine Ausrede, Van, _behauptete der Geist. Der Junge zuckte unmerklich zusammen. _Es geht dir gar nicht darum, zu unserem Volk zu gelangen. In Wahrheit möchtest du dich nur so weit wie möglich entfernen. Von ihr._

„Und wenn es so wäre?" Van sah weg, damit Folken seine Augen nicht sehen konnte. Sein Zorn war von ihm gewichen und der Schmerz war wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Dabei hatte er gehofft, ihn endlich hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Warum hatte Folken ihn nur wieder geweckt? Einen Moment lang hasste Van seinen Bruder dafür. „Vermutlich weißt du ja, was sie mir angetan hat, Folken."

_Ich weiß, was du gehört hast, _gab Folken zurück, wobei Van nicht entging, dass diese Antwort nicht ganz zu seiner Frage passte. Allerdings war er innerlich viel zu sehr in Aufruhr, um sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Außerdem sprach sein Bruder bereits weiter: _Aber ist das wirklich ein Grund, sich Juseela anzuvertrauen? Sie ist die Herrin von Botschafter Kayd._

„Das weiß ich!", gab Van ruppig zurück. Er presste einen Augenblick lang seine Lippen zusammen. „Ich bin nicht so dumm, wie du denkst, Folken! Ich habe schon geahnt, wer sie ist, als ich sie mit ihrem Drachen sah! Aber es interessiert mich nicht, was sie mit ihrer Armee vorhat! Ich habe den Menschen den Rücken gekehrt!"

Nun wirkte Folken nicht mehr so traurig wie vorhin, eher... wissend. Vans Zorn wich der Verwirrung. Was bedeutete das?

_Fällt dir eigentlich auf, wie sehr du mir vor einigen Jahren gleichst, Van?, _fragte Folken leise. Seine metallene Hand, ebenso durchscheinend wie der Rest seines Körpers, erschien aus einer Falte des langen schwarzen Mantels, den Vans Bruder trug. Obwohl die Sonne eigentlich auf nichts traf, blitzte das Metall auf. _Wie du wurde ich schwer verletzt, wenn auch körperlich. In diesem Zustand kam Dornkirk zu mir und seine Lehren von ewigem Glück für alle erschienen mir als das Weiseste auf der Welt. Da ich damals verwirrt und unsicher war, schloss ich mich ihm an und dienste blindlings seinen Zielen, die zum Krieg und beinahe zur Zerstörung von Gaia geführt hätten. Ebenso ist es bei dir, Van. Dein Schmerz wegen Hitomi treibt dich Juseela in die Arme. Und wie bei mir wird auch deine Entscheidung das Schicksal dieser Welt maßgeblich verändern._

„Sprich nicht von Hitomi!", schrie Van und schloss die Augen. Seine Fäuste ballten sich in hilfloser Wut und er knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Sie hat mich betrogen! Sie und Merle und wahrscheinlich alle anderen Menschen auch!" Van fühlte das Blut in den Ohren rauschen und in seinen Augen loderte trotz der Tränen der blanke Hass, als er seinen Bruder ansah. „Es ist mir egal, was unsere Tante vorhat, Folken, hörst du? Es ist mir egal! Ich will mit den Menschen nichts mehr zu tun haben... schon gar nicht mit Hitomi!"

Folken schwieg einige Augenblicke lang, während Van noch immer erregt ein- und ausatmete. Die letzten Sätze hatte sich seine Stimme vor Wut überschlagen, aber auch das schien Folken nicht sehr beeindruckt zu haben. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar.

_Nun gut, _sagte er schließlich. _Wenn das deine Ansicht ist, kann ich dich nicht umstimmen. Aber vielleicht wird Hitomi es können, wenn sie dich wie ich heimsucht... und sie wird mit Sicherheit nicht so viel Geduld haben wie ich, das verspreche ich dir. Auf Wiedersehen, Van._

Folken drehte sich um und sein Bild begann langsam zu verblassen. Anfangs war Van noch wie vom Donner gerührt, doch dann begann sein Gehirn zu verarbeiten, was Folken da gesagt hatte. Konnte das sein? Meinte sein Bruder etwa...?

„Warte!", rief Van und streckte die Hand nach seinem Bruder aus. „Folken! Was meinst du damit? Ist Hitomi in Gefahr?"

Die Erscheinung gewann wieder etwas an Farbe, als Folken den Kopf drehte. Wäre Van nicht so aufgewühlt gewesen, hätte er den leisen Triumph in den Zügen des älteren Mannes lesen können. _Sie wird sterben, Van, _teilte er dem Jungen mit. _Sie befindet sich in der Gewalt der Draconier. Diese glauben zwar, dass sie keine Bedrohung mehr für ihre Pläne darstellt, aber Juseela weiß, dass du niemals ganz zum Drachenvolk gehören kannst, solange Hitomi lebt. _Folkens Lippen verzogen sich zu einem müden Lächeln. _Aber das ist ja egal, nicht? Schließlich interessiert es dich ja nicht, was mit ihr geschieht, oder? Nun, leb wohl, Van. Ich werde versuchen, Hitomi hier in der Nachwelt zu besänftigen, damit sie dich nicht heimsucht, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gelingt. Du weißt ja, wie dickköpfig sie sein kann._

Bei diesen Worten war Folken immer durchscheinender geworden und schließlich völlig verschwunden. Van nahm es nicht einmal zur Kenntnis. Es bemerkte überhaupt nichts mehr außer den Worten, die immer wieder in seinem Kopf umherhallten. Folkens Worte und seine widerstrebenden Gefühle, die in ihm aufeinander prallten und ihn schier zu zerreißen drohten.

Hitomi würde also sterben. Na und? Schließlich hatte sie ihn betrogen! Verdiente sie etwa ein anderes Schicksal? Gleichzeitig weigerte sich sein Verstand aber, sich das Mädchen tot vorzustellen... weil er tief in sich wusste, dass er das nicht ertragen könnte. Aber nun hast du die Chance, allen Schmerz hinter dir zu lassen, flüsterte ihm die andere Seite wieder ins Ohr. Du wirst nie erfahren, ob sie wirklich und wie sie gestorben ist. Nein, gestand er sich selbst ein. Er hatte bei Folken gemerkt, dass er gestorben war. Er würde es auch bei Hitomi wissen. Genauso schmerzhaft. Noch einmal versuchte sein Zorn ihn mit Bildern von Draconiern, mit denen er frei am Himmel dahinflog zu überzeugen... aber sie verblassten, als er sich an Hitomis verletzten Blick erinnerte, als sie sich gestritten hatten.

Nein, erkannte er schließlich und ließ den Kopf hängen. Egal, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Egal, was auch immer zwischen ihnen stand... er konnte sie nicht sterben lassen. Weil er es im selben Moment wissen würde. Und dann würde er vor Kummer darüber, dass es so weit gekommen war, sterben. Langsam sah er noch einmal zum Himmel auf, wo Juseela bald auftauchen musste. Dann, fast widerwillig, drehte er seinen Kopf zu Escaflowne hin und starrte den toten Guymelef an. Es dauerte lange Sekunden, bis er die Entscheidung traf. Seine Flügel fielen aus und die einzelnen Feder sanken langsam zu Boden. Dann ging er auf Escaflowne zu.

Er hörte, wie Juseela sich näherte und schließlich vor Escaflowne landete, aber er blickte nicht zurück, während er auf den Guymelef hinaufkletterte. Wenn er eins nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann war das weitere Ablenkung. Natürlich rief sie ihn an, aber er kletterte unbeirrt weiter, bis er das stählerne Visier der Kampfmaschine erreichte.

„Van! Was machst du da?"

„Fortgehen", antwortete Van fest. „Ich komme nicht mit dir, Tante. Es gibt etwas, das ich erledigen muss."

„Aber das ist doch jetzt nicht mehr wichtig, Van", versuchte sie ihn umzustimmen. Er merkte deutlich ihren Schmerz aus der Stimme heraus, aber noch immer drehte er sich nicht um. „Wenn du dich wieder in die Angelegenheiten der Menschen mischst, dann wirst du nur wieder verletzt werden."

„Das weiß ich", gab er zu und senkte den Kopf. „Glaub mir, ich weiß, dass mir das, was ich tun muss, Höllenqualen bereiten wird. Aber es steht in deiner Macht, es zu verhindern."

„Wie?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Van, ich tue alles, wenn du nur bei mir bleibst."

Van drehte sich um und sah ihr finster in die Augen. „Dann lass Hitomi gehen."

„Was?" Einen Augenblick lang verstand sie offenbar nicht, was er sagte, dann setzte sie eine ahnungslose Miene auf. „Sprichst du etwa von diesem Mädchen, das dich verletzt hat?"

„Spiel nicht die Unwissende, Juseela!", verlangte er und benutzte absichtlich nicht das Wort „Tante". „Ich weiß, dass sich Hitomi in der Gewalt des Drachenvolkes befindet. Lass sie frei, sonst kann ich nicht mit dir kommen."

Juseela presste die Lippen aufeinander und suchte in seinem Gesicht nach einem Zeichen der Unsicherheit. Es gab keins. Er wusste es wirklich, woher auch immer. „Das kann ich nicht", entgegnete sie. „Die Seherin ist die einzige, die meine Pläne noch stören könnte. Mit ihren verfluchten Kräften könnte sie die Menschen warnen... und das kann ich nicht zulassen."

„Dann bleibt mir keine Wahl", antwortete Van traurig und drehte sich zu dem rosa Energisten um, der früher das Drachenherz beinhaltet hatte. „Ich muss Escaflowne wiedererwecken und Hitomi selbst befreien."

„Und wie willst du das machen?", rief sie, diesmal an seine Vernunft appellierend. „Das Drachenherz des Guymelefs ist weg. Willst du etwa meinen Jungdrachen opfern? Das würde dir nichts nützen." Sie warf der Riesenechse am Waldrand einen beruhigenden Blick zu. „Sein Herz ist noch zu schwach, um ein derartiges Monster wie deinen Guymelef zu beleben."

„Ich hatte auch gar nicht vor, ihn zu töten", versicherte ihr Van und griff unter das Visier von Escaflowne. Er tastete einige Male umher, dann zog er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln einen pulsierenden Stein hervor. „Das ist gar nicht nötig. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Drachen, den du zur Erde geschickt hast, um Hitomi zu töten?" Er hielt das Drachenherz hoch. „Von ihm stammt dieser Energiestein. Allen hat ihn mir gegeben, wohl als eine Art verfrühtes Hochzeitsgeschenk." Er verzog schmerzlich die Lippen, ließ sich aber sonst nichts anmerken. Dann steckte er das Drachenherz mit einer raschen Geste in den Energisten.

Es war, als würde der Guymelef aus einem langen Winterschlaf erwachen. Der Energist leuchtete hell auf, verblasste dann wieder zu einem pulsierenden Rosa und pumpte wieder Energie in den Kampfroboter. Mechanische Gelenke bewegten sich wieder, Dampf stob aus einigen Ritzen und ein Ruck ging durch die ganze Maschine. Van stand dennoch unberührt da. Wieder tobte ein Konflikt in ihm. Im Grunde hatte er gehofft, das Leben mit den Menschen endlich hinter sich lassen zu können... aber jetzt Escaflowne vor sich zu sehen, bereit zur neuerlichen Verschmelzung mit seinem Herrn zu einer unbesiegbaren Einheit, das ließ wieder ein leichtes Glänzen in seine Augen treten.

Van legte die Hand auf den Energisten, woraufhin sich das Visier zischend öffnete und den Steuerraum des Guymelef freilegte. Ohne noch einmal einen Blick zurückzuwerfen stieg er ein, ergriff die Kontrollen und schloss die Augen, als sich das Visier wieder schloss. Er brauchte die Augen nicht. Seit Escaflowne und er verschmolzen waren, hätte er den Koloss auch blind steuern können. Nachdem er sich wieder an das Gefühl des Metalls rund um sich gewöhnt hatte, machte er die Augen auf und ließ den Guymelef aufstehen. Juseelas Drache kam ebenfalls misstrauisch auf die Beine, als sich sein Gegner erhob, aber er griff nicht an, wohl, weil Juseela in der Mitte stand. Van richtete den Blick auf sie.

„Bitte, Juseela", bat er die Frau. „Lass Hitomi frei, dann steige ich wieder aus. Sobald sie in Sicherheit ist, werde ich mit dir gehen."

Die Frau musterte den Guymelef einige Sekunden lang stumm. Nichts in ihrem Gesicht regte sich. Dann schien sie sich zu einer schweren Entscheidung durchzuringen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Van", eröffnete sie. „Aber das geht nicht. Ich kann die Seherin nicht freilassen. Nicht nur, weil sie mir gefährlich werden könnte... auch wegen dir. Solange sie lebt, wird es immer etwas geben, dass dich zu den Menschen zurückzieht und du wirst nicht glücklich werden können." Sie holte tief Luft. „Glaub mir, Van, auch ich leide darunter, dir das antun zu müssen, aber du wirst auch das bald überwinden. Und dann bist du einer von uns."

Van sah ein, dass er so nicht weiterkam. Juseela glaubte wirklich, dass sie das Beste für ihn tat. Er konnte sie nicht von ihrer Entscheidung abbringen. Er seufzte. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn ihn seine letzte lebende Verwandte verstanden hätte. Aber so würde er eben seinen Willen durchsetzen müssen. Er hob die Hand. Aber Escaflowne nicht.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Was war das? Wieso machte der Guymelef die Bewegungen nicht mehr mit? Er probierte es noch einmal, aber vergebens. Die Gliedmaßen der Kampfmaschine bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter. Van strengte sich an, wandte all seine Kraft auf, um einen simplen Schritt vorwärts zu machen, aber Escaflowne blieb stur stehen. Panikerfüllt sah er aus dem Visier. Juseela stand noch immer an ihrem Platz und sah ihn traurig an.

„Das Mädchen MUSS aus deinem Leben verschwinden, Van", erklärte sie ihm mit fester Stimme. „Also wird sie hier und jetzt sterben. Ich hoffe, dass du das schon bald verstehst... und mir in ferner Zukunft sogar verzeihst."

Sie achtete nicht auf Vans Protestruf und hob die Hand. Auf das, was jetzt kam, war der Junge nicht vorbereitet. Vor ihm, riesig und einschüchternd, erschien die Guymelef-Werkstatt der Ispano aus dem Nichts. Dunkel hing sie über dem Wald in der Luft und landete schließlich mit einem dumpfen Krachen, wobei einige Bäume nur zweiter Sieger im Wettstreit der Stabilität wurden. Van konnte das riesige Ding nur ungläubig ansehen. Die Ispano. Wo kamen die denn plötzlich her? Und wieso zeigte Juseela keine Anzeichen von Überraschung? Als es ihm dämmerte, blickte er sie wieder an.

Seine Tante schritt majestätisch auf die Werkstatt zu und ohne dass sie etwas tun musste, öffnete sich ein Schott nahe am Erdboden. Van fragte sich schon, was jetzt wohl passieren würde, als Escaflowne sich auf einmal in Bewegung setzte. Gegen Vans wütende Versuche, die Richtung zu ändern, stapfte der Guymelef stur auf das Schott zu, überholte Juseela und trat in die Metallfestung seiner Erbauer. Das erste, was Van sofort ins Auge fiel, war der Crusado. Seine Augen weiteten sich aber noch mehr, als er sah, wer davor stand.

„Dryden!", schrie er aus vollem Hals. „Millerna! Gardes!"

Die Angesprochenen hatten den Guymelef natürlich schon längst bemerkt, sich aber noch nicht bemerkbar gemacht. Das lag vermutlich an den beiden Drachen, die hinter ihnen standen und auf Kommunikationsversuche offenbar ziemlich ärgerlich reagierten. Sie wagten lediglich zu winken als Zeichen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatten und erleichtert waren, ihn zu sehen. Auf den Drachen, das fiel Van erst jetzt ins Auge, stand eine wohl- und eine unbekannte Gestalt: Botschafter Kayd, dieser Aal und jemand, der ihm recht ähnlich sah. Van fletschte die Zähne, aber es gelang ihm auch jetzt nicht, den Guymelef zu bewegen.

„Das nützt nichts, Van", teilte ihm Juseela mit, die nun ebenfalls das Schott erreicht hatte und eingetreten war. Sie schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein, allerdings strahlte sie nun eine Kraft aus, die Van noch nie aufgefallen war. Nun wirkte sie wahrhaft wie eine Königin, vielmehr, als seine Mutter es je gewesen war. „Dein Guymelef wurde von den Ispano gebaut. Und jetzt wird er von Ispano-Technik kontrolliert. Du kannst nichts dagegen machen. Bitte stell deine Gegenwehr ein. Ich will nicht, dass du dir wehtust."

Ihr Blick wirkte ehrlich, also folgte Van unwirsch ihrem Rat und entspannte den Griff um die Steuerelemente etwas. Allerdings ließ er seinen Blick dabei misstrauisch im Raum umhergleiten. Wo war Hitomi? Sie war nirgends zu sehen.

„Du suchst sicher die Seherin, nicht wahr, Van?", fragte Juseela. Sie gab Kayd einen Wink. „Hol sie her!", befahl sie dem Mann gebieterisch. „Sie wird mich auf meiner Mission begleiten. Rasch!"

„Sehr wohl." Der Botschafter verbeugte sich, breitete seine Flügel aus und flog in einen der Gänge des Ispano-Schiffes hinein. Sinan verharrte weiterhin und sein Drache behielt die Gefangenen im Blick.

„Was hast du mit Hitomi vor?", rief Van laut und begann wieder an den Hebeln zu rütteln. „Und von welcher Mission sprichst du, Juseela?"

„Von der Mission, die ich meinem Volk schuldig bin, Van", teilte ihm Juseela mit. „Wenn die Heere von Zaibach und Asturia aufeinanderprallen, unterstützt durch unsere Drachen, werde ich in einem Ispano-Schiff über dem Schlachtfeld schweben. Dann werde ich die Drachen zurückrufen und die stärkste Waffe der Ispano abwerfen... die Letzte Waffe, von der ein Stück irgendwie in die Hände der Menschen geriet und im Großen Krieg eingesetzt wurde. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, Van?"

Er schauderte. Ja. Natürlich erinnerte er sich an diesen grässlichen Lichtblitz, der das Schlachtfeld mit einem Mal erhellt hatte und alles Leben in weitem Umkreis vernichtet hatte. Fast das gesamte Zaibacher Heer war damals aufgerieben worden und das hatte ihnen den Sieg ermöglicht. Aber Van hatte sich nicht nur einmal gefragt, ob ein solcher Sieg wirklich so genannt werden konnte.

„Hitomi wird mich dabei begleiten", fuhr Juseela unbeeindruckt fort, da sie sein abwesendes Gesicht unter dem Visier nicht sehen konnte. „Sie wird sehen, wie die größten Armeen der Menschen verglühen. Aber sie wird nicht mehr erleben, wie das Drachenvolk mithilfe der dann unbesiegbaren Drachen wieder die Herrschaft über die Menschen antritt. Sie wird nie wieder zurückkommen. Dann ist dieser Schmerz für immer aus deinem Leben verschwunden, das verspreche ich dir, Van."

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann!"

Diese Stimme kam vom Schott her. Alle Augenpaare, mit Ausnahme Vans, der das Visier nicht in diese Richtung drehen konnte, flogen dorthin, um den Neuankömmling zu sehen. Die Gestalt des Mannes wurde allerdings von seinem ziemlich dreckig aussehenden Guymelef verborgen. Offenbar war er lange querfeldein gelaufen. Van brauchte den Anblick allerdings auch nicht. Er hatte die Stimme erkannt. Ebenso wie die anderen.

„Allen!", rief Millerna freudig aus, die Gefahr des Drachen ignorierend. Dryden warf einen panischen Blick zurück, aber das Monster und sein Reiter hatten nun etwas anderes im Kopf als die Gefangenen. „Das ist Allen! Mit Sherezade!"

„Wenn ihr Hitomi auch nur ein Haar krümmt, dann werdet ihr es bereuen!", drohte der Ritter des Himmels den Draconiern und zog langsam sein Schwert hinter dem Rücken hervor. Die mächtige Klinge schimmerte aufgrund des allgegenwärtigen elektrischen Lichts in allen Regenbogenfarben. „Lasst sie und die anderen Geiseln sofort frei!"

„Sinan!", rief Juseela und rannte auf eine sich bereits schließende Panzertür zu. „Zeige diesem törichten Menschen, wer hier die Herren sind! Kayd wird dich unterstützen, wenn er zurückkommt, halte ihn solange hin! Ich begebe mich in das Begleitschiff und werde mein Werk vollenden."

„Ruhm und Ehre der Königin des Drachenvolkes!", schrie der Draconier enthusiastisch und riss an den Zügeln des Drachen. Die Bestie bäumte sich auf und riss das Maul weit auf. Allen, der wusste, was das bedeutete, wich mit dem Guymelef nach links aus, bis er an der Wand anstand und rannte dann daran entlang auf seinen Gegner zu. Der Feuerstoß verfehlte ihn so, aber Sinan hatte genug Zeit gewonnen, um den Drachen zu wenden. Furchtlos sah er dem Guymelef entgegen.

Die anderen waren inzwischen hinter dem Crusado in Deckung gegangen und verfolgten den Kampf ebenso gespannt wie Van, der ihn allerdings aufgrund seiner Lage nur teilweise sehen konnte. Allen stritt sehr gut, wie immer. Er wehrte Klauenhiebe seines Gegners mit dem Schwert ab, setzte nach, schlug wuchtig auf die eisenharten Hornschuppen des Untiers ein, was dieses leider aber nicht wesentlich verletzte, sondern nur wütender machte. Sinan hatte schon Mühe, den Drachen zu bändigen, damit er ihn nicht abwarf, aber diese Wut versetzte Allen in ebenso große Bedrängnis wie ihn, denn das Tier griff nun noch wuchtiger an und prellte dem Ritter beinahe das Schwert aus den Stahlhänden. Der Guymelef wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Nein", flüsterte Van, der dem Kampf fasziniert folgte. „Nicht zurück! Dann kann er wieder Feuer speien!"

Offenbar waren die anderen auch zu diesem Schluss gekommen, denn Millerna trat hinter dem Crusado hervor, formte die Hände zu einem Trichter und rief: „Allen! Du musst standhalten, sonst kann er wieder mit Feuer angreifen! Sei vorsichtig!"

Der Ritter wusste dies natürlich, holte weit mit dem Schwert aus und versetzte dem Drachen einen Schlag auf die Schnauze. Die Bestie musste ihren Feuerangriff stoppen und war einen Augenblick benommen, was der Ritter nützte, um wieder vorzutreten und ihr einen weiteren Schlag an den Hals zu versetzen. Der größte Teil davon verpuffte an den Schuppen, aber der hintere Teil des Schwertes drang noch in das weiche Fleisch ein, wo die Hornpanzerung endete. Der Drache brüllte vor Schmerz auf und hieb ein weiteres Mal nach dem Ritter, der den Angriff nur mühsam parieren konnte. Dann drehte sich der Guymelef um die eigene Achse und das Schwert züngelte nach der anderen Seite des Halses. Wieder konnte er einen Treffer landen, aber auch der Drache traf in seiner animalischen Wut das Schwert und ein kleines Stück davon splitterte ab.

„Van!", drang auf einmal Drydens Stimme zu dem jungen König hinüber. Der Kaufmann war um das Schiff herumgerannt und deutete hektisch auf den Kampf. „Du musst Allen helfen! Wenn der zweite zurückkommt, hat er keine Chance mehr!"

Van bleckte die Zähne. Als wenn er das nicht wüsste! Probeweise spannte er dennoch seine Muskeln an, aber die metallenen Steuergeräte ließen sich noch immer nicht bewegen. Aber Dryden hatte Recht. Allen brauchte Hilfe, und das schnell. Und zwar bevor...

„Halt, Mensch!"

Van hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt, noch bevor die weißen Schwingen in sein Sichtfeld kamen. Kayd war zurückgekehrt und landete gerade auf seinem eigenen Drachen, der dem Kampf bisher nur zugesehen hatte. Offenbar waren die Tiere so ausgebildet, dass sie ohne Reiter nicht selbst angriffen, solange sie nicht verletzt waren. Aber das interessierte Van momentan nur am Rande. Denn Kayd hatte jemanden mitgebracht, den er eisern umklammerte.

Hitomi war offenbar nichts geschehen, aber sie wirkte sehr blass und verängstigt angesichts der Situation. Sie konnte nichts sagen, weil Kayd ihr den Mund zuhielt, aber der Blick, dem sie Sherezade und dem Drachen zuwarf, verriet alles. Sie wollte nicht sterben. Van war wie gelähmt. In diesem Moment hätte er sich selbst dann nicht bewegt, wenn er es wieder gekonnt hätte. Sie wirkte auf einmal so verletzlich, so... beschützenswert. Etwas auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelte das Licht wider. Tränen. Sie drehte den Kopf, so weit Kayd es zuließ und warf Escaflowne einen flehenden Blick zu.

Van senkte in hilflosem Zorn den Kopf. Wieso schaffte sie es nur immer wieder, ihn in ihren Bann zu ziehen? Dadurch würde es ihn nur noch mehr schmerzen, wenn er sie später wieder verlassen musste. Aber er hatte keine Wahl. Er konnte nicht anders, als sie beschützen zu wollen. Er stieß einen lauten Kampfschrei aus, setzte all seine Kraft, jeden Funken Energie ein, um Escaflowne zu bewegen und –

Der Guymelef rührte sich nicht. Van stiegen heiße Tränen in die Augen. Das war nicht fair! Er hatte sich unter Seelenqualen durchgerungen, Hitomi zu helfen, obwohl sie ihn verletzt hatte... und jetzt konnte er es nicht!

„Du wirst dich jetzt uns ergeben, Mensch!", verlangte Kayd und umklammerte Hitomi, die sich nun zu wehren versuchte, noch fester. Sie schloss vor Schmerz die Augen, was Van fast wahnsinnig machte. „Steig aus deinem Guymelef!"

„Van!" Wieder Dryden, der nun noch gehetzter wirkte. „Hilf ihm!" Der Kaufmann sah ihn konzentriert an. „Selbst wenn Escaflowne von ispanischer Technologie gehemmt wird, hat er immer noch etwas, das ihm seine Energie gibt! Das Drachenherz, Van! Setz das unbesiegbare Drachenherz ein!"

Natürlich! Van schimpfte sich einen vollkommenen Idioten, weil er nicht daran gedacht hatte. Mochte auch alles andere an diesem Guymelef von den Ispano sein... die Energiequelle stammte von einem unbeugsamen Geschöpf, das von niemandem gebändigt, sondern von Allen im Kampf besiegt worden war. Es besaß immer noch die animalische Wildheit, die sie auf Escaflowne übertrug, um ihn im Kampf zu unterstützen. Van ergriff den Anhänger, den er noch immer um den Hals trug. Seltsam, dass er in all der Zeit, in der Hitomi und er sich auseinandergelebt hatten, nie daran gedacht hatte, ihn abzunehmen.

„Bitte", betete er, obwohl er nicht genau wusste, zu wem. „Ich weiß, du hast die Kraft, Wünsche zu erfüllen. Ich bitte dich nun noch ein einziges Mal darum, hilf mir. Erwecke die Kraft Escaflownes wieder, damit ich tun kann, was ich tun muss."

„Lange lass ich dir nicht mehr Zeit, Mensch", erklang Kayds Stimme. Er hielt Hitomi nun vor sich, zu Sherezade gerichtet. „Steig aus oder die Seherin stirbt hier und..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Escaflownes Energist erstrahlte von einer Sekunde zur nächsten in dermaßen hellem Licht, dass die Deckenbeleuchtung dagegen die tiefschwarze Nacht wirkte. Dryden schrie auf und versteckte sich sofort wieder hinter dem Crusado, Allen hob reflexartig Sherezades Arm, um seine Augen zu schützen und Sinan und Kayd schützten sich mit ihren Händen und Flügeln gleichzeitig. Zu spät merkte der Draconier, dass er dadurch auch Hitomi losgelassen hatte. Das Mädchen hatte dabei das Gleichgewicht verloren und war an der Flanke des Drachen zu Boden gefallen. Kayd sah mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen hin. Nein, sie lebte noch, weil sich ihr Kleid einige Male in den Schuppen verfangen hatte und den Fall gebremst hatte.

Dann verlosch das Licht wieder. Nur langsam wagte der Draconier es, erst seine Arme, dann auch seine Flügel herunterzunehmen und zu dem Guymelef hinzusehen. Was er sah, verstörte ihn zutiefst. Der schneeweiße Kampfriese hatte sein Schwert gehoben und der rosa Energist, der vorher schwarz gewesen war, pulsierte wieder. Der Drache war wiederauferstanden!

_In der nächsten Folge..._

_Nach dem Kampf gegen die Botschafter liegt Van im Koma... Dryden steuert den Crusado zur Grenze von Asturia und Zaibach, um Juseela aufzuhalten... Millerna bittet Hitomi, mit Van Kontakt aufzunehmen und diese dringt in seine Psyche ein... Merle versucht, mit Llorin zu reden... die asturische und die Zaibacher Arme prallen aufeinander... Van und Hitomi tragen ihr Streitgespräch in Vans Kopf aus..._

_Titel: Im Labyrinth der Angst_


	14. Im Labyrinth der Angst

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 14 – Im Labyrinth der Angst

Ist es nur ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? Herzog Chid und Merle werden auf der Flucht eingeholt und nur die Anwesenheit von Llorin, den Merle schon tagelang verzweifelt suchte, rettet sie. Während Chid zu Freids Hauptstadt zurückgebracht wird, nimmt der Katzenmann Merle mit zur Grenze von Asturia und Zaibach, wo sich langsam ein großer Konflikt anbahnt. In der Zwischenzeit hat Van eine Erscheinung. Der Geist seines Bruders Folken warnt ihn, dass ich in Gefahr bin und bald sterben werde. Zu meiner großen Freude will Van mir immer noch helfen, aber Juseela, die Königin der Draconier, verhindert es. Sie will, dass Van mit ansieht, wie ich sterbe, damit seine letzte Brücke zu den Menschen zerstört wird. Bevor es soweit kommt, erscheint allerdings Allen mit Sherezade, der mit den Botschaftern zu kämpfen beginnt. Es steht nicht sehr gut, bis Van Escaflownes Kräfte wieder wecken kann...

Allen konnte nicht fassen, was er da sah. Noch vor zehn Sekunden war Escaflowne völlig bewegungsunfähig gewesen, aber jetzt nahm der weiße Guymelef Anlauf und rammte den Drachen von Botschafter Kayd, was diesen zwar dank seiner ungeheuren Masse nicht umwarf, aber zusammenzucken ließ. Auch Kayd selbst hatte Schwierigkeiten, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, was Van sofort nutzte. Er stieß einen lauten, kehligen Kampfschrei aus, so wie damals bei seinem letzten Kampf gegen Dilandau, und schwang sein Schwert gegen den Kopf des Drachen. Dieser jedoch wich mit reptilienhaften Reflexen auf, zischte wütend und ging zum Gegenangriff über.

Dann kam der Ritter des Himmels wieder zur Besinnung. Egal, wie unglaublich diese Situation auch war... sie würde bald zu Ende sein, wenn er den zweiten Drachen und seinen Herrn nicht besiegte. Denn gegen zwei dieser Bestien gleichzeitig konnte auch Van nichts ausrichten. Botschafter Sinan war offenbar eine Sekunde früher zu diesem Schluss gekommen wie Allen, denn der Klauenhieb seines Reittiers traf die Schulter von Sherezade unvorbereitet und dellte sie ein. Allen zuckte zusammen, war jedoch geistesgegenwärtig genug, um einen Schritt zurückzuweichen und dem nächsten Schlag zu entgehen.

Er atmete tief ein und aus. Dieser Kampf dauerte zu lange. Er musste ihn bald beenden, sonst würde entweder ihm oder Van irgendwann die Kraft ausgehen, was den Drachen mit ihrer tierischen Agilität nicht passieren würde. Bevor sein Gegner seinen Flammenstrahl wieder einsetzen konnte, züngelte Allens Schwert bereits wieder nach seinen Augen, was den Drachen unruhig zurückzucken ließ. Als der Ritter abermals nach seinem Hals schlagen wollte, wurde er diesmal abgeblockt. Auch der Drache und sein Herr schienen zu lernen. Dennoch gönnte sich Allen keine Pause, sondern schlug sofort wieder nach dem Kopf des Untiers. Das Schwert prallte an den harten Schuppen ab, aber dennoch kreischte der Drache schmerzerfüllt auf und Sinan verlor beinahe die Kontrolle über ihn.

Aber nur beinahe. Der Draconier war ein hervorragender Drachenreiter, das musste man ihm lassen. Er veranlasste das Tier sofort, sich nach links zu drehen, sodass Allens nachfolgender Hieb nur Schuppenhaut traf. Dann hatte der Drache seine Kontrolle wiedergefunden und sein Tier peitschte mit dem Schwanz nach dem Guymelef, der springen musste, um weiteren Beschädigungen zu entgehen. Allerdings musste die Bestie noch einmal den Kopf schütteln, was Allen für einen raschen Rundblick nützte.

Sein erster Blick galt Hitomi, die noch immer am Boden lag, auch wenn sie offenbar versucht hatte, in Deckung zu kriechen. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft, was ihrem blutverschmierten Arm nach zu urteilen auch verständlich war, aber im Moment war sie außer Gefahr. Der Drache war nämlich Van, der zurückgewichen war, gefolgt und konnte Hitomi dadurch nicht mehr zertrampeln. Erleichterung durchströmte den Ritter des Himmels, die allerdings wieder verflog, als er Escaflowne sah. Der Guymelef bewegte sich träge, als würde er durch etwas gehemmt, während er mühsam die Schläge von Kayds Drachen abwehrte. Lange, so wurde Allen schlagartig klar, würde Van nicht mehr durchhalten. Schon jetzt waren die Hände des Guymelef an einigen Stellen eingedellt, weil sein Lenker nicht schnell genug hatte ausweichen können. Er konnte froh sein, dass er sein Schwert noch nicht verloren hatte.

Im selben Augenblick griff allerdings Allens Gegner wieder an. Sinan ließ seinen Drachen diesmal seine Flügel ausbreiten und mit ihnen und der linken Klaue zugleich angreifen. Hastig riss Allen sein Schwert hoch und parierte den Krallenhieb, die beiden Schwingen trafen jedoch und brachten ihn einen Moment lang aus dem Gleichgewicht. Das wiederum nützte Sinan, der triumphierend aufschrie und sein Reittier nochmals auf den Ritter scheuchte. Sherezade wurde von den Füßen gerissen und landete einige Meter weiter hinten auf dem Boden. Allen schrie schmerzhaft auf und sein Schrei verbündete sich mit dem Angstruf Millernas.

„Allen! Er will Feuer speien!"

Ja, das hatte er ebenfalls bemerkt, danke. Allen presste die Zähne zusammen. Ihm tat alles weh. Obwohl die Steuerkabine von Sherezade – eigentlich von allen Guymelefs – gut gepolstert war, war es nicht grade angenehm, herumgeworfen zu werden. Aber ihm blieb wirklich nicht viel Zeit zu handeln. Der Drache erhob gerade sein Haupt, um Luft für seine verheerende Feuerattacke zu holen. Wenn er sie einsetzen konnte, war Allen bald nur noch Grillasche. Aber schnell genug aufstehen konnte er nicht.

Der Ritter reagierte zum ersten Mal seit Jahren mit blinder Wut. Seit Meister Wargas ihn unterrichtet hatte, bemühte er sich eigentlich, ruhig und berechnend zu bleiben, wenn es schon zum Kampf kam. Aber jetzt erfüllte ihn seine eigene Hilflosigkeit mit so großem Zorn, dass er ohne zu denken sein Schwert, das ihm zum Glück nicht aus der Hand gefallen war, nach vorne riss und dem Drachen entgegenschleuderte.

Er traf. Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben, aber die meterlange Klinge bohrte sich in den weichen Hals des überraschten Reptils. Weil es Luft geholt hatte, hatte es beide Klauen fest auf den Boden gestellt und damit keine Zeit mehr gehabt, das Schwert abzuwehren. Eine kleine Feuerwolke kam aus dem Maul, als dieses von der Wucht des Wurfes nach vorn gerissen wurde. Das Biest verharrte eine Sekunde lang im Schock, dann glitt das Schwert aus der Wunde, das es geschlagen hatte und der Drache sank in sich zusammen.

Der Ritter wurde erst durch Vans Schrei wieder aus seiner Erstarrung gerissen. Hastig sah er sich um. Der Drache hatte Escaflowne diesmal anscheinend hart erwischt, denn der Guymelef war zurückgetaumelt und auf ein Knie gefallen. Hastiges Keuchen, das durch das metallische Visier verstärkt wurde, kündete vom Zustand seines Lenkers. Van war am Ende. Allen musste ihm helfen, und das schnell!

Doch noch bevor er sich aufgerafft hatte, sah er, dass er zu spät kommen würde. Der Drache und sein Lenker hatten ihren Vorteil natürlich erkannt und bereiteten ebenfalls einen Flammenangriff vor. Escaflowne stützte sich auf sein Schwert, also konnte er es auch nicht wie Sherezade werfen, vom treffen ganz zu schweigen. Allen würde zu spät kommen! Dennoch griff er nach seinem Schwert, das in der immer größer werdenden Blutlache um seinen Drachengegner lag.

Auch Van schien zu wissen, dass er auf sich allein gestellt war. Er stemmte sich mühsam hoch und hob sein Schwert. Er stieß einen tiefen Kampfschrei aus und machte einen Schritt nach vorn, als wolle er dem Drachen entgegenlaufen und ihn töten. Er kam nicht einmal einen zweiten Schritt weit, bevor ihn die Flammenwalze seines Gegners traf.

Allen schloss die Augen. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Van konnte nicht besiegt worden sein. Aber die Schreckensschreie der Crusado-Besatzung machte das nur allzu deutlich. Van hatte verloren. Wenn nicht tot, dann musste er jetzt zumindest schwer verletzt sein. Es lag wohl wieder an ihm, seinen Waffenbruder zu rächen. Allen hob gerade sein Schwert, als ein menschlicher sowie tierischer Schmerzensschrei ihn rasch die Augen öffnen ließ. Sie öffneten sich noch weiter, als er das Bild vor sich erkannte.

Escaflowne glühte nicht. Er wies keinen einzigen Brandfleck auf. Nicht einmal sein Umhang war auch nur angekohlt. Er hatte das Drachenfeuer völlig unversehrt überstanden, obwohl er mittendurch gerannt war! Vermutlich hatte der rosa Energist an seiner Brust, also das Drachenherz, das nun wieder hell strahlte, damit zu tun, aber Allen interessierte sich viel mehr für das Bild, das der Drache darbot. Die Bestie war tot. Van hatte mit einem gewaltigen, von unten geführten Hieb den Hals durchbohrt und die Schuppen auf dem Rücken von innen aufgebrochen. Ein Splitterstück davon hatte Botschafter Kayd in den Bauch getroffen. Der Draconier lag sterbend auf dem Rücken seines Tiers, welches nun ebenfalls zu kippen begann.

Doch auch Van schien für seinen Sieg einen hohen Preis bezahlt zu haben. Er ließ das Schwert, welches mitsamt dem Drachen zur Seite fiel, widerstandslos aus den Händen gleiten, blieb noch einige Sekunden starr stehen, taumelte einen Schritt nach hinten und fiel dann krachend um. Der schneeweiße Guymelef fiel neben der Leiche seines Gegners hin und blieb ebenso regungslos liegen.

Millerna seufzte.

„Nicht so, Dryden", erklärte sie ihrem Mitregenten geduldig. „Du musst den Verband straffer anziehen, sonst wird der Blutfluss nicht gestoppt."

Sie nahm dem nervös aussehenden Kaufmann das Verbandszeug aus der Hand und wickelte es ein paar Mal um Allens rechten Oberarm. Der Ritter verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts. Der Schnitt, den er sich beim Hinfallen mit dem Guymelef zugezogen hatte, war nicht wirklich gefährlich, aber er musste verbunden werden, bevor er zuviel Blut verlor.

„Mit solchen Dingen kenne ich mich nicht aus", murmelte Dryden etwas peinlich berührt. „Ich hatte es bisher nie nötig, mich damit zu befassen. Ein Kaufmann führt kein sehr aufregendes Leben."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Millerna und band das Verbandtuch fest. „Warum siehst du nicht nach Van? Vielleicht geht es ihm oder Hitomi inzwischen besser. Ich komme dann nach, sobald ich mit Allen fertig bin."

Der Kaufmann nickte, warf Allen noch einen nachdenklichen Blick zu und verschwand dann im Inneren des Crusado, wo sie Van und Hitomi untergebracht hatten. Das Mädchen hatte mehr Wunden bei ihrem Sturz davongetragen als die beiden Guymelef-Kämpfer und benötigte deshalb Ruhe und Van... seit er mit Escaflowne umgefallen war und die Crusado-Crew ihn geborgen hatte, war er nicht mehr zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Millerna hatte keine großartigen Verletzungen feststellen können, höchstens die obligatorischen Schürfwunden und eine leichte Muskelzerrung, aber er wachte einfach nicht mehr auf. Sie hatten ihn neben Hitomi in eins der Zimmer gelegt, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob das helfen oder schaden würde.

„Fertig", bemerkte sie und betrachtete ihr Werk. Nun, zumindest würde Allen nicht mehr sofort verbluten, außerdem konnte er seinen Arm noch immer bewegen, wenn er ihn auch nicht allzu sehr belasten sollte.

„Vielen Dank, Prinzessin", sagte Allen und versuchte, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Es gelang ihm nicht so recht. Verbarg er etwas vor ihr? Als er aufstehen wollte, hielt sie ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zurück. „Ich sollte den Männern bei den Reparaturarbeiten bei den Guymelefs helfen."

„Nichts da", erwiderte sie entschieden. „Ihr bleibt erst mal eine Weile hier liegen, bis ich mir sicher bin, dass kein Blut mehr durch den Verband sickert." Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. „In der Zwischenzeit könnt Ihr mir ja erzählen, was in Pallas vorgefallen ist."

Sein Gesicht gefror eine Sekunde, dann drehte er es zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Millerna war beunruhigt. Solches Verhalten passte gar nicht zu Allen. Was war nur los mit dem Ritter des Himmels?

„Sagt schon", meinte sie ermunternd. „Hat Eries Euch etwa aus dem Palast geworfen und nachgeschickt?" Sie verzog die Lippen. „Darüber solltet Ihr Euch keine Gedanken machen. Sie kann schon auf sich selbst aufpassen."

„Nein, kann sie nicht", entgegnete Allen düster. Er setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf und umfasste Millernas Schultern fest. Erschrocken blickte ihm die Prinzessin ins Gesicht. Hätte sie nicht den finsteren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gesehen, wäre sie vermutlich wegen seiner Nähe rot geworden. „Prinzessin... Millerna... ich muss Euch leider gestehen, dass ich ein weiteres Mal meine Pflicht verletzt habe. Ich konnte Prinzessin Eries nicht schützen." Er schluckte. „Eure Schwester... ist tot."

Im ersten Augenblick registrierte Millerna überhaupt nicht, was Allen gesagt hatte. Sie blickte ihn nur bestürzt an, während er den Kopf senkte, als könne er ihrem Blick nicht standhalten. Dann wurde sie käsebleich und wich vor ihm zurück. „Das ist nicht wahr", hauchte sie und ihr Blick verwandelte sich in pures Flehen. „Sagt, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„Doch, das ist es." Er konnte sie immer noch nicht ansehen. „Ich kam zu spät, um sie schützen zu können. Ein Morph hat sie hinterrücks ermordet. Sie starb vor meinen Augen, Millerna."

„Nein", hauchte Millerna, während in ihren Augen Tränen zu schimmern begannen. „Das kann doch nicht... sie... nein! Fasst mich nicht an!" Sie sprang auf, als Allen teilnahmsvoll ihre Hand berühren wollte. Er zog seine schnell zurück. „Geht! Verschwindet! Ich... ich will, dass Ihr mich allein lasst."

„Wie Ihr wünscht", sagte er und neigte leicht den Kopf. Dann stand er von seiner Liege auf, griff nach seinem Hemd und entfernte sich sofort. Während er zur Crusado-Crew hinunterging, die noch immer mit den beiden Guymelefs beschäftigt waren, verließen Millerna die Kräfte und sie ließ sich dorthin fallen, wo er gerade gelegen war. Stumm legte sie ihre Hände vor die Augen, als könnte das ihr Wissen auslöschen. Eries. Nun also auch ihre zweite Schwester. Jetzt war sie allein.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dagelegen hatte, bevor die Hand sie an der Schulter berührte. Es schienen Ewigkeiten zu sein, in denen die kleine Millerna Sara Aston nach Marlenes Weggang nach Freid mit ihrer anderen Schwester hatte spielen müssen. Eries war niemals so fröhlich gewesen wie Marlene, meist war sie schweigsam und ernst gewesen, aber trotzdem waren es schöne Erinnerungen, wenn Millerna zu ihr gerannt war, um zu versuchen, sie aufzumuntern.

„Millerna?" Drydens besorgte Stimme. Sie hoffte, dass er wenigstens ihre Tränen unter den Händen nicht gesehen hatte. „Was ist los? Wo ist Allen?"

„Ich habe ihn fortgeschickt", antwortete sie mit leiser Stimme. Sie fürchtete, wenn sie lauter sprach, würde das ihre Trauer verraten. „Er... er hat mir gerade verraten, wieso er wieder aus Pallas weggegangen ist. Eries wurde ermordet."

„Ermordet?", fragte Dryden erschrocken. Dann nahm er seine Hand von ihrer Schulter, als könnte er fühlen, dass sie das im Moment störte. „Das tut mir Leid, Millerna. Es muss sehr schwer sein, das letzte Familienmitglied zu verlieren." Er machte eine Pause. „Möchtest du... dass ich dich allein lasse."

Sie brachte kein Wort mehr über die Lippen, weil sich in ihrem Hals ein bitterer Kloß angesammelt hatte. Stattdessen nickte sie nur.

„Gut. Du weißt, du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen." Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, mit Trauernden zu reden. „Tja,... ich werde mir ein paar Leute nehmen, um dieses riesige Schiff zu durchsuchen. Wenn noch ein paar Ispano am Leben sind, dann könnten sie uns mit ihrer Reisetechnik vielleicht zu Juseela bringen." Wieder machte er eine Pause, in der er fieberhaft überlegte, was er sagen sollte. „Ich weiß, dass das ein schlechter Zeitpunkt dafür ist", begann er, „aber vielleicht kannst du später noch einmal nach Van und Hitomi sehen. Die beiden sind immer noch nicht aufgewacht."

Damit verschwand er. Noch eine deprimierende Nachricht mehr, dachte Eries. Hitomi wäre die einzige gewesen, mit der Millerna momentan vielleicht hätte sprechen wollen, aber sie hatte sich noch immer nicht erholt. Ein paar Minuten lang gab sich die Prinzessin ihren Erinnerungen hin, dann setzte sie sich langsam auf. Nein, Eries hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich jetzt verzweifle, sagte sie sich. Dafür ist später noch Zeit. Jetzt muss ich dabei helfen, diesen Krieg abzuwenden, so gut ich eben kann.

Damit stand sie unsicher auf. Der Schmerz war immer noch da, deshalb ging sie so schnell sie konnte auf den Crusado zu. Sie brauchte unbedingt etwas, mit dem sie sich beschäftigen konnte, und wenn das nur darin bestand, Van und Hitomi anzusehen. Helfen konnte sie den beiden ohnehin nicht. Hitomis Wunden hatte sie bereits versorgt, so gut sie konnte und Van hatte fast keine. Aber um den unnatürlichen Schlaf der beiden abzuwenden, dafür fehlte ihr das Wissen.

Derlei Gedanken strömten ihr durch den Kopf, als sie durch die Gänge des Luftschiffs ging und drängten die Trauer ihrer Schwester etwas in den Hintergrund. Leise öffnete sie schließlich die Tür zum Quartier des Kapitäns, in dem die beiden untergebracht waren. Sie schliefen noch immer, wie Dryden gesagt hatte. Hitomi auf dem Bett der Kabine und Van daneben auf einem Feldbett, dass sie aufgestellt hatten, beide in dicke Decken gehüllt. Das Mädchen war anscheinend sehr unruhig, denn sie bewegte sich ständig im Schlaf, während Van steif wie ein Brett dalag und kein Lebenszeichen von sich gab. Nicht einmal seinen flachen Atem sah man.

Millerna setzte sich zu Hitomi auf das Bett und sah die junge Frau vom Mond der Illusionen besorgt an. Zumindest bei Hitomi war sie sich einigermaßen sicher, dass sie wieder aufwachen würde, wenn sie die Anstrengungen der letzten Stunden überwunden hatte. Aber was würde sie dann sehen? Einen Van, der ihr zwar anscheinend zu Hilfe geeilt war, nun jedoch nicht mehr aufwachte. Millerna wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Hitomi darauf reagieren würde.

Ohne zu wissen, warum sie das tat, nahm Millerna die Hand des anderen Mädchens und drückte sie leicht. Dann stand sie auf und ergriff auch Vans leblose Hand. Schließlich drückte sie beide zusammen und verschloss die Finger untereinander. Sie wusste nicht, ob das etwas bringen würde, aber momentan wäre sie sogar bereit gewesen, Hilfe von den Zaibachern anzunehmen, um die beiden wieder aufzuwecken. Dann wäre ihr wenigstens eine Sorge von den Schultern genommen. Sie atmete tief ein, stand wieder auf und drehte sich um. Sie würde sich jetzt in ihre eigene Kabine zurückziehen und versuchen, etwas zu schlafen. Vielleicht sah danach die Welt nicht mehr so schlimm aus. Vielleicht.

Als sie hinausging, bemerkte sie nicht, dass die Vans und Hitomis Hände sich noch immer nicht gelöst hatten, obwohl die beiden schliefen. Im Gegenteil, sie umfassten sich so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Vermutlich wäre Millerna auch erschrocken, wenn sie gesehen hätte, dass Hitomis Gesicht nun ebenso ausdruckslos war wie das von Van.

„Wo bin ich?"

Hitomi sah sich um, konnte aber nichts um sich herum entdecken. Sie schwebte in völliger Schwärze, dem absoluten Nichts. Aber wie war sie hierher gekommen? Sie runzelte die Stirn. Was war überhaupt passiert? Dieser Botschafter Kayd, oder wie auch immer er hieß, war in ihrer Zelle aufgetaucht und hatte sie ohne ein Wort der Erklärung gepackt und mitgenommen. Danach war er mit ihr durch die Gänge gerannt, bis sie auf einmal Kampfeslärm gehört hatten. Als er zu fluchen begann, hatte sie wieder etwas Hoffnung geschöpft. Er hatte seine Flügel ausgebreitet und war mit ihr das restliche Stück geflogen. Sie waren wieder in den Hangar gekommen, in dem der Crusado noch immer stand. Auch die Crew war noch immer hier, ebenso wie die beiden Drachen. Und zwei Guymelefs.

Hitomi war beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben, als sie gemerkt hatte, welche Guymelefs das waren. Als erstes hatte sie natürlich den von Allen gesehen, Sherezade, der gegen einen der riesigen Drachen stritt. Der Ritter des Himmels hatte es sichtlich nicht leicht mit seinem Gegner, aber er stritt wacker und wenn es nur dieser eine Drache gewesen wäre, hätte er sicher gewonnen. Aber nun schrie Kayd Allen zu, dass sie seine Geisel wäre und er sich ergeben sollte.

Sie hätte am liebsten losgeheult, aber es blieb bei einer einzigen Träne. Warum war sie nur so schwach? Nun setzte man sie gegen ihre Freunde ein und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Womöglich würden sie alle sterben, weil Allen gegen die Draconier gekämpft hatte. Dann sah sie etwas in den Augenwinkeln. Etwas Weißes, Großes. Einen Moment lang war ihr der Atem gestockt, dann hatte sie langsam den Kopf gedreht. Und sie hatte Escaflowne erkannt. Van war dort gewesen!

Hitomi schloss die Augen und lächelte bitter. Ja, Van war dort gewesen. Aber er hatte nichts getan, um Allen zu helfen. Er war einfach nur dagestanden und hatte beobachtet, was geschah. Als sie ihn angesehen hatte, hatte er wütend aufgeschrieen, sodass sie den Kopf wieder weggedreht und lieber Allens Kampf verfolgt hatte. Danach war alles schnell gegangen. Dryden hatte irgendetwas gerufen, das sie nicht genau verstanden hatte und dann war auf einmal die ganze Halle in Licht getaucht worden. Danach erinnerte sie sich nur noch an einen harten Schlag und dann nichts mehr.

Aber wo war sie dann hier? Suchend blickte sie sich um, aber sie fand noch immer nichts, das aus der Schwärze herausstach. Vermutlich war sie von dem Drachen hinuntergefallen, deshalb der schwere Schlag. War sie jetzt etwa bewusstlos? Eine kalte Hand legte sich über ihr Herz, als ihr bewusst wurde, was diese endlose Schwärze NOCH bedeuten konnte...

_Nein, _erklang auf einmal eine vertraute Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. _Du bist nicht tot, Hitomi._

Hitomi drehte sich um. Diese Stimme... das konnte doch nicht sein. Sie riss vor Erstaunen die Augen auf, als sie ihren Verdacht tatsächlich bestätigt sah. „Folken!", rief sie. „Sie?"

Tatsächlich stand hinter ihr Vans verstorbener Bruder, dessen Tod sie selbst mit ansehen hatte müssen. Er trug das Gewand, das er bei ihrem letzten Treffen angehabt hatte, wodurch seine Flügel verdeckt wurden. Anscheinend war er nicht einen Tag älter geworden, aber wen wunderte das? Er war schließlich tot. Allerdings entdeckte Hitomi dafür etwas auf seinem Gesicht, das sie sonst sehr selten gesehen hatte. Ein Lächeln.

_Ich freue mich, dich wiedersehen zu dürfen, Hitomi, _behauptete Folken. _Auch wenn es unter solchen Umständen ist._

„Was meinen Sie damit? Wo bin ich hier? Und wenn ich nicht tot bin, warum sind Sie dann hier?" Die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus Hitomi hervor, so als könnte sie damit diese endlose Leere hier füllen.

Nun war Folkens Gesicht wieder ernst geworden, so wie sie es noch gut in Erinnerung hatte. _Du bist in Vans Geist, Hitomi, _teilte er dem Mädchen mit. _Im Moment schwebt er in großer Gefahr. Deshalb rief dich sein Unterbewusstsein zu ihm, obwohl er selbst dich nicht wiedersehen möchte. Ich bin nur hierher gekommen, weil ich nicht zulassen kann, dass Van jetzt stirbt. _Folken schloss die Augen. _Zwar wären Mutter und Vater ebenso wie ich froh, ihn hier im Nachleben wiederzusehen, aber für ihn gibt es noch etwas auf Gaia zu tun... ebenso wie für dich, Hitomi._

„Was meinen Sie damit?" Hitomi war immer verwirrter geworden, je länger Folken gesprochen hatte. „Warum schwebt Van in Gefahr?"

_Er ist des Lebens müde, Hitomi, _erklärte ihr Folken geduldig. _In den letzten Tagen hat er so viel Schmerz erfahren, dass er glaubt, es nicht ertragen zu können, wenn er dich noch einmal verlassen muss. Deshalb unternimmt er keinen Versuch, aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit, in die er nach seinem anstrengenden Kampf gefallen ist, wieder aufzuwachen._

„Bewusstlosigkeit?" Hitomi riss die Augen auf. „Liegt Van etwa im Koma?"

_Ich kenne dieses Wort nicht, _gab Folken zu. _Aber er wird so lange bewusstlos bleiben, bis er stirbt... und das wird sehr bald sein. Wenn du ihn nicht rettest._

Hitomi biss sich auf die Lippe und drehte den Kopf von Folkens Erscheinung weg. Sie... ausgerechnet sie sollte Van helfen? Wo er doch behauptete, sie wäre an seinem ganzen Unglück Schuld? Sie sagte es Folken.

_Du weißt ebenso wie ich, dass das nicht stimmt, Hitomi, _lautete die Antwort. _Er geht von falschen Annahmen aus. Und du bist die einzige, die die Wahrheit herausfinden kann._

„Aber er wird mir nicht zuhören!", platzte Hitomi heraus. In ihren Augen funkelte verletzter Stolz. „Wenn Ihr über uns gewacht habt, wisst Ihr doch sicher, wieso er so wütend auf mich ist. Sagt Ihr es ihm doch!"

Das kann ich nicht. Du bist die einzige, auf die er hören wird, Hitomi.

„Wieso?", bohrte sie weiter. „Er gibt mir die Schuld für seinen Schmerz. Als ich das letzte Mal versucht habe mit ihm zu reden, haben wir uns gestritten!" Gäbe es an diesem Ort Licht, hätte es sich in den kleinen Tropfen in Hitomis Augen widergespiegelt. „Wieso sollte er das Gespräch mit mir wollen?"

Folkens ganze Miene drückte Weisheit aus. Weil er ebenso wie du im tiefsten Winkel seines Herzens hofft, dass das alles ein Missverständnis ist. Such ihn, Seherin. Dann wird er mit dir sprechen. Auf seinen Zügen zeigte sich sein charakteristisches trauriges Lächeln. Vielleicht sollte ich das nicht sagen, aber von diesem Gespräch wird nicht nur euer Schicksal besiegeln, sondern das von ganz Gaia. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, Hitomi.

Mit diesen Worten hob der Geist die Hand und war von einem Augenblick auf den anderen verschwunden. Reflexartig wollte Hitomi ihm nachrufen, nicht zu gehen, aber dann überlegte sie es sich anders. Folkens Aufgabe hier war abgeschlossen und beim Gespräch mit Van würde er nur stören. Auch wenn die beiden Brüder waren, Folken hatte Recht: Diese Sache ging nur Van und sie etwas an.

Suchend sah sie sich um. Aber wie sollte sie Van hier finden? Hier gab es weit und breit nichts anderes als Schwärze. Woher sollte sie wissen, wo er sich versteckte? Aber vielleicht war er ja auch ganz in der Nähe.

„Van!", rief sie mit so fester Stimme, wie sie es fertig brachte. „Ich weiß, dass du hier irgendwo bist!" Eine glatte Lüge, aber schaden konnte es nicht. „Zeig dich! Ich will mit dir reden!"

Nichts erschien in der Schwärze, aber einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Hitomi das Gefühl, ein leises, bitteres Lachen vernommen zu haben. Ihr Kopf fuhr herum und die Augen fixierten eine Stelle in weiter Ferne. Dort war etwas... etwas, das vorher noch nicht da gewesen war. Ein kleiner weißer Punkt, nahezu unsichtbar, aber leuchtend genug, um nicht in der Finsternis zu verschwinden. Ein Leuchten wie von Engelsflügeln.

Hitomi wollte gerade loslaufen, als auf einmal wie aus dem Nichts eine Wand vor ihr auftauchte. Einen Moment lang war sie sprachlos, dann sah sie sich wie wild um. Überall waren plötzlich Wände erschienen, die Gänge bildeten. Ein Labyrinth! Sie schlug mit der Faust auf eine der Mauern ein, aber sie war so solide, wie sie aussah und hoch genug, um einen zweiten Blick hinauf unnötig erscheinen zu lassen. Sie stieß einen leisen Fluch aus. Wieso musste dieser Junge immerzu so stur sein?

„Van, was soll das?", schrie sie so laut sie konnte. „Lass mich zu dir! Du begreifst das vielleicht nicht, aber hier geht es um unser Leben!"

„Ob ich das nicht begreife?" Seine Stimme klang hohl und hallte gespenstisch wider, obwohl das aufgrund der fehlenden Decke eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte. Aber dass er eine dramatische Ader hatte, hatte sie schon früher bemerkt. „Du irrst dich, Hitomi. Ich weiß sehr gut, dass ich sterbe. Aber ich will es so." Eine kleine Pause. Dann, fast unwillig: „Und wenn du nicht willst, dass es dir ebenso ergeht, dann verschwinde."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne!" Sie stampfte zornig mit dem Fuß auf und ging dann forschen Schrittes um die nächste Ecke. Wie sie befürchtet hatte, nur Mauern und weitere Abzweigungen, aber sie wollte ihre Furcht nicht zeigen. Nicht jetzt. „Davon lasse ich mich nicht abhalten, Van! Ich will und ich werde herausfinden, was mit dir los ist!" Damit lief sie los.

„Was versprichst du dir davon?", fragte Vans Stimme mit Hunderten von Echos, während sie um immer mehr Ecken lief. Langsam drang der Gedanke zu ihr durch, dass dieses Labyrinth nicht aufhören würde, solange Van es nicht wollte.

„Verdammt, woher soll ich das wissen?", schrie Hitomi plötzlich auf, als sie die Geduld verlor. Sie blieb stehen. „Du hast deine Freunde im Stich gelassen, Merle verjagt und mich beschimpft und mir deine Liebe aufgekündigt! Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich noch mit dir abgeben soll!" Sie machte eine kleine Pause, als das drückende Gefühl in ihrer Kehle übermächtig wurde. Sie ließ einen leisen Schluchzer entweichen, bevor sie weitersprach: „Dennoch... ich werde nicht weggehen, ehe ich nicht mit dir gesprochen habe."

„Wir sprechen bereits", warf Van trocken ein.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine!" Hitomi wagte es, noch eine Abzweigung weiter zu gehen, aber dort fand sie ebenfalls wieder nur leere Gänge vor. „Weißt du, Van... ich habe in den letzten Tagen viele unschöne Dinge über dich gedacht. Aber für einen Feigling hätte ich dich nie gehalten. Du traust dich nicht einmal, dich mir zu zeigen."

„Du würdest dich wundern, wie viele mutige Feldherren und Krieger in ihrem tiefsten Herzen Feiglinge sind", erwiderte Van leiser. „Wahrscheinlich sind wir auf dem Schlachtfeld nur so gefürchtet, weil wir unsere Gefühle nicht zeigen müssen. Nenn mich ruhig einen Feigling, Hitomi, das macht mir nichts aus. Mich schreckt nichts mehr... nicht einmal der Tod."

„Willst du etwa so deiner Familie gegenübertreten?", fragte Hitomi und blickte die Wände vor ihr abfällig an. „Oder Meister Wargas? Was glaubst du wohl, was sie von dir halten würden? Du hast die schrecklichsten Gegner, die Gaia zu bieten hat, im Kampf besiegt... aber du traust dich nicht, mit einem Mädchen zu sprechen!"

Stille. Offenbar hatte das Vans Sicherheit erschüttert. Sie war auch froh darüber, denn schön langsam gingen ihr die Argumente aus. Dann erschallte wieder dieses leise Lachen, das allerdings immer lauter wurde. Und es klang ehrlich belustigt. Fast gegen ihren Willen fühlte Hitomi, wie dieses Lachen ihr Herz erwärmte.

„Die Vorstellung ist wirklich zu komisch", gab Van kichernd zu. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Sie würden mir alle den Kopf abreißen, nicht wahr, Hitomi? Gut, du hast gewonnen."

Sie merkte erst nach einer Sekunde, dass das Echo beim letzten Satz verschwunden war. Die Stimme war direkt hinter ihr gewesen. Sie fuhr herum und riss die Augen auf. Van saß auf einem Stein inmitten einer Wiese, die vor wenigen Sekunden noch nicht da gewesen war. Er trug kein Hemd und seine Flügel erleuchteten den Bereich um ihn herum. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten sie.

„Komm her", lud er sie ein. „Lass uns dieses Gespräch führen, das über Gaias Schicksal entscheiden wird."

Sie genoss es, wieder zu fliegen. Früher war sie mit Van im Großen Krieg auf Escaflowne geflogen, aber seitdem nie wieder. Und überraschenderweise merkte sie, dass sie es vermisst hatte. Merle glaubte langsam zu verstehen, warum sich das Drachenvolk hatte Flügel wachsen lassen. Dieses Gefühl der Leichtigkeit, als würden alle Sorgen auf Gaia zurückbleiben, die Schnelligkeit, die einem das Gefühl gab, uneinholbar, unbesiegbar zu sein... es war mit nichts zu vergleichen.

Mit fast nichts. Sanft drückte sich das Katzenmädchen an den Mann vor ihr, der den Drachen lenkte, der sie beide trug. Llorin und sie hatten nicht mehr sehr viel gesprochen, seit sie Chid in Freid abgesetzt hatten. Seitdem waren sie lange geflogen, schließlich ging es zur Grenze von Asturia und Zaibach. Aber ihr hatte es vollkommen genügt, ihn zu spüren. Reden konnten sie noch immer... jetzt genoss sie einfach das Gefühl seiner Nähe. Außerdem schien den Katzenmann ihre Berührung nicht zu stören.

„Hast du Angst, Merle?"

Llorins Frage traf sie so unerwartet, dass sie nur perplex „Was?" fragen konnte.

„Weil du dich so sehr an mir festhältst", erklärte dieser etwas belustigt. „Glaubst du etwa, du könntest hinunterfallen?"

Sie war froh, dass er ihr errötendes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, weil er den Drachen steuern musste. „Nein!", rief sie abwehrend aus. „Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Fliegen. Ich bin nur... froh, dass du bei mir bist." Zaghaft legte sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seinen Rücken.

„So?", war sein nichtssagendes Kommentar, auch wenn er ihr den Kopf kurz zudrehte und sie nachdenklich musterte. Dann folgte eine Pause, in der er sich wieder auf das Fliegen konzentrierte. Als er schließlich wieder sprach, schwang Respekt in seiner Stimme mit. „Nicht viele unseres Volkes sind bei ihrem ersten Flug auf einem Drachen so furchtlos wie du, Merle. Du überraschst mich."

Sie lächelte. „Dies ist aber nicht mein erster Flug", belehrte sie ihn sanft. „Ich bin schon früher auf einem Drachen geflogen... mit Escaflowne."

Er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Dieses Monster aus Ispano kannst du nicht mit einem Drachen vergleichen!", behauptete er verärgert. Er legte eine Hand auf die Drachenschuppe unter ihm. „Diese Wesen hier fühlen Schmerz und Glück ebenso wie wir. Wenn sie nicht mehr zum Kämpfen benötigt werden, werden sie ihr eigenes langes Leben zu Ende leben. Aber Guymelefs sind Maschinen, die nur zum Töten geschaffen wurden! Sie sind die Verkörperung des Krieges!"

Merle hatte erschrocken die Hände von seiner Brust genommen und hielt sich nun an den Drachenschuppen fest. Mit einer so heftigen Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Ich hab das doch nicht böse gemeint", versicherte sie ihm kleinlaut. „Außerdem ist Escaflowne mehr als eine Maschine. Er und Van sind eins geworden... und durch beide pulsiert die Macht eines lebenden Drachenherzens."

„Das er seinem Besitzer gewaltsam entrissen hat!", fuhr Llorin dazwischen. „Genug! Ich will nichts mehr davon hören! Schon bald wird die Herrin jeden Guymelef dieses Planeten weggefegt haben, du wirst sehen."

Trotz regte sich in Merle und überstieg sogar ihre Gefühle für diesen Mann. Wie konnte man nur dermaßen verblendet sein? „Sie will also die Verkörperung des Krieges durch einen Krieg aus der Welt schaffen, ist es nicht so? Was kann so edel an ihren Zielen sein, wenn sie es nur mit Gewalt erreichen kann?"

„Das verstehst du nicht, Merle", verkündete er kopfschüttelnd. „Aber bald wirst du es verstehen. Da, sieh mal hinunter auf die Ebene. Die Menschen brauchen uns gar nicht, um sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen."

Einen Moment lang sah Merle ihn an, dann ruckte ihr Kopf herum. Und ihre Augen traten hervor, als sie auf die Ebene hinuntersah. Das letzte Mal, als sie so viele Guymelefs gesehen hatte, war im Großen Krieg gewesen. Dutzende der gepanzerten Giganten standen sich aufgereiht gegenüber, dazwischen Fußsoldaten, kleinere Kriegsmaschinen, vereinzelte Luftschiffe und sogar eine fliegende Festung auf der Zaibacher Seite, auch wenn sie etwas klein geraten wirkte. Offenbar waren die Ressourcen des Reiches tatsächlich erschöpft, aber dennoch war die Armee nicht kleiner als die von Asturia.

Aber das wirklich Beeindruckende waren nicht die menschlichen Streitkräfte. Sondern die guten hundert Drachen, die auf jeder der beiden Seiten hinter den konventionellen Kriegern Stellung bezogen hatten. Merle schluckte. Mehr als zweihundert Drachen! Sie würden genügen, um alle Menschen dort unten zu töten, Guymelefs hin oder her. Noch hatte sich keine der beiden Seiten entschlossen anzugreifen, wahrscheinlich, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatten, dass auch die andere über Drachen verfügte. Aber wenn es wirklich losging, dann würde es ein ebenso großes Gemetzel geben wie im Großen Krieg.

„Siehst du?", fragte Llorin. „Glaub mir, sie haben nur darauf gewartet, dass wir sie im Kampf unterstützen. Die Menschen wollen einander bekriegen. Die Herrin beschleunigt lediglich das Unausweichliche, damit sie danach diesen kleinlichen Kriegen ein Ende setzen kann."

„Daran glaubst du wirklich, nicht wahr?", verlangte Merle zu wissen und sah ihn traurig an. „Glaubst du denn wirklich, es würde wirklich Frieden geben, wenn die Menschen deiner Herrin untertan sind? Sie würden immerzu nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, sich zu befreien."

„Genug jetzt!", befahl der Katzenmann unwillig und zerrte an den Zügeln des Drachen, woraufhin dieser zu sinken begann. Erschrocken hielt Merle sich wieder an den Schuppen fest. „Ich werde dich jetzt außerhalb des Schlachtfeldes absetzen! Dort kannst du entweder auf mich warten oder davonlaufen, was du willst." Er sah sie kurz an und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. „Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du auf mich warten würdest... damit ich dir später unser Volk vorstellen kann."

„Musst du denn wirklich kämpfen?", fragte Merle verzweifelt. „Es sind doch bereits so viele Krieger dort unten." Sie berührte zögernd seinen Arm, wagte es aber nicht, ihn anzusehen, aus Angst, er würde die Feuchtigkeit in ihren Augen sehen. „Kannst du... denn nicht bei mir bleiben und mich beschützen? Ich... ich glaube, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas zustieße."

Llorins Augen weiteten sich kurz. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, wie Merle diese Worte meinte. War sie etwa in ihn...? Nein, sicher nicht. Wahrscheinlich hing sie so sehr an ihm, weil er der letzte auf dieser Welt war, an den sie sich halten konnte, nun, da ihr König sie verstoßen hatte. Wie ein Kind. Sanft strich er ihr über das Haar. Fast beunruhigt registrierte er, wie sehr er diese Berührung genoss.

„Mir wird nichts zustoßen, Merle, ich verspreche es dir", behauptete er. „Du wirst sehen, bald bin ich wieder da und dann wirst du unter deinesgleichen sein. Aber die Herrin hat viel für unser Volk getan, das musst du verstehen. Sie hat uns oft vor den Menschen versteckt. Ich MUSS für sie kämpfen. Bitte steig jetzt ab."

Er wunderte sich, dass das Mädchen seiner Aufforderung so schnell nachkam. Hätte er die Träne gesehen, die über ihr Gesicht lief, wäre er aber vermutlich noch überraschter gewesen. Er wartete, bis sie ganz unten angekommen war, dann winkte er ihr noch einmal und riss dann an den Zügeln. Sein Drache fauchte einmal, erhob sich dann aber gehorsam in die Luft. Dann flog er langsam dem Schlachtfeld entgegen.

So weit er sehen konnte, warteten beide Seiten noch auf etwas. Keine schien momentan bereit, den Krieg zu beginnen, nicht einmal die Drachenreiter. Llorin lächelte. Gut, dann würde er eben derjenige sein. Merle sollte stolz auf ihr Volk sein. Er zog eine Schleife am Himmel, bis er sich über dem asturischen Heer befand. Dann hob er die Hand an den Mund.

„Für die Herrin!", schrie er gellend, sodass es über die ganze Ebene hallte. „Für Asturia! Kämpft, Männer! Jagt die Zaibacher ein für alle Mal in ihr Land zurück!"

Die Krieger hatten anscheinend nur noch darauf gewartet, denn schon nach einer Sekunde wurde sein Kampfschrei aus Hunderten von Kehlen erwidert. Auch die Guymelefs hoben triumphierend ihre Waffen und setzten sich in Bewegung. Als letztes erhoben sich auch die asturischen Drachenreiter etwas schwerfällig in die Luft und sammelten sich zum Angriff. Das Gleiche geschah auf der Zaibacher Seite. Llorin grinste, als die beiden Heere sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam aufeinander zu bewegten. Alles nahm seinen Lauf. Bald würde die echte Ordnung wieder hergestellt sein.

„Für die Herrin!", schrie er noch einmal, diesmal an die Drachenreiter gewandt. Die Katzenmenschen erwiderten seinen Ruf lautstark und auch die Draconier schienen nichts dagegen zu haben, dass er den Oberbefehl übernahm. Also riss er an den Zügeln und hielt auf die Zaibacher Drachen zu.

All das konnte Merle nur von weitem erkennen. Aber sie sah genug. Sie hatte Llorin nicht aus den Augen gelassen und als er sich an die vorderste Front „stellte", hielt sie die Hände vor den Mund. Gleich darauf faltete sie sie allerdings zum Gebet und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen.

„Ihr Hohen Mächte", betete sie mit brüchiger Stimme, aber auch aller Inbrunst, zu der sie fähig war. „Ich weiß, es ist egoistisch von mir, für jemanden zu beten, der andere Leute töten will... aber ich flehe euch an, beschützt diesen sturen Narren. Ohne ihn hat mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr. Bitte lasst Llorin nicht sterben."

Während sie diese Worte sprach, prallten die beiden in der Luft und auf dem Land zusammen. Und die Ebene versank in einer Staubwolke und infernalischem Lärm.

„Also?"

Vans Frage klang so nüchtern, dass Hitomi verwundert aufsah. Seit gut einer halben Minute saß sie hier und hatte seitdem nur den Boden angestarrt. Es war idiotisch. Und das Schlimme war, dass sie das genau wusste. Sie hatte all ihre Überredungskunst aufgeboten, um zu Van zu kommen... und jetzt hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte. Doch dieses fast wissenschaftliche Interesse in seiner Stimme anstatt verständlicher Gefühle wie Zorn oder Schmerz, das überraschte sie.

„Also was?"

Seine Augen verengten sich und einen Augenblick lang hatte Hitomi das Gefühl, die ganze Umgebung würde merklich abkühlen. Sie fröstelte. Was wohl geschehen würde, wenn Van ihrer Gegenwart hier überdrüssig wurde?

„Spiel nicht mit mir, Hitomi", befahl er. „Ich habe zugestimmt, mit dir zu sprechen. Ich will das, was passiert ist, aus deinem Mund hören, damit ich endlich Gewissheit habe. Also halt mich jetzt nicht zum Narren."

„Gewissheit?", bohrte sie misstrauisch tiefer. „Gewissheit wozu?"

Er seufzte leise und schloss die Augen. Sein ganzer Körper drückte Resignation aus. „Gewissheit zu sterben natürlich", antwortete er so selbstverständlich, als rede er von einem Einkaufsbummel. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich will nach dem, was du mir zu sagen hast, noch weiterleben?"

„Wieso sollte ICH dir etwas zu beichten haben?", fragte Hitomi verwirrt. „Ich dachte, DU wolltest dir endlich von der Seele reden, was ich dir angeblich angetan habe." Sie verschränkte ihre Hände vor der Brust und funkelte ihn angriffslustig an. „Ich hab's nämlich satt, ständig beschimpft zu werden, ohne den Grund dafür zu kennen."

Van drehte den Kopf von ihr weg. „Wieso machst du es mir immer so schwer, Hitomi?", fragte er nach einer Weile. Der traurige Ton, der in seiner Stimme mitschwang, ließ sie ihre Aggressivität bedauern. „Sag mir doch endlich alles, was zu sagen ist, damit diese Qual ein Ende hat." Sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie sah, aber sein Körper krümmte sich, als er ein Schluchzen unterdrückte. „Ich... ich ertrage sie nicht länger."

„Aber Van!" Hitomi schwankte zwischen Wut und Mitleid. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du mich auf einmal meidest. Erst..." Sie schluckte mühsam. „Erst dachte ich, du wärst vielleicht eifersüchtig auf Allen, weil du ihn mit mir gesehen hast... aber das passt nicht zu dir. Du weißt, dass Allen sich nicht zwischen uns stellen würde."

„Ja, das weiß ich", entgegnete er. „Auch wenn ich im ersten Moment wirklich diesen Gedanken hatte, wie ich zugeben muss. Aber es war nicht der Anblick, der mein Glück zerstört hat... sondern euer Gespräch."

„Unser Gespräch?" Hitomi war nun vollends durcheinander. Was um alles in der Welt hatten Allen und sie denn besprochen, das Van derart verstört haben konnte? Sie hatten über ihre Vision beim Grünen Drachen geredet, über Merles Verliebtheit, über ihre Freunde auf der Erde... nichts, was ihn dermaßen verletzen könnte. „Aber was...?"

Als sein Kopf wieder herumruckte, war sein Blick eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Zorn. Beinah wäre Hitomi vor ihm zurückgewichen. „Schluss jetzt!", verlangte er herrisch und seine Flügel breiteten sich bedrohlich in ihre Richtung aus. „Ich habe es gehört, Hitomi, schon vergessen? Ich weiß es bereits. Alles, was ich will, ist, dass du es mir sagst. Erzähl mir von deinem Kind."

„Meinem... WAS?"

„Spiel nicht die Dumme, Hitomi!", presste er mühsam beherrscht zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Seine Hände ballten sich unkontrolliert zu Fäusten. „Ich rede von dem Baby, um das du solche Angst hast! Wegen dem du bei unserem Kuss in Ohnmacht gefallen bist! Von wem ist es, Hitomi? Sag es mir... bitte."

Hitomi musste sich mit den Händen am Boden abstützen, weil sie sonst vornüber gefallen wäre. Das war es also, schwirrte es in ihrem Kopf herum, während sie blicklos auf das Gras unter ihr starrte. Er hatte nur einen Teil gehört, als sie und Allen über Yukaris Baby gesprochen hatten. Und jetzt dachte er, es wäre ihr eigenes. Natürlich, das erklärte seinen Schmerz und seine Ablehnung ihr gegenüber. Obwohl es eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte, begann Hitomi kichernd zu schluchzen.

„Du Idiot!", flüsterte sie, aber so laut, dass er es hören konnte. Die nächsten Sätze schrie sie. „Du sturer, dummer Narr! Du Volltrottel! Wieso... wieso hast du mich nicht einfach zur Rede gestellt? Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert!"

Darauf war Van sichtlich nicht gefasst gewesen, denn er hatte den Arm vor den Kopf gehoben und blickte sie völlig entgeistert an. „Nicht passiert?", murmelte er. „Aber...?"

„Van, ich bin nicht schwanger!", schrie sie noch immer, während mehr und mehr Tränen über ihre Wangen hinabliefen. Sie bemerkte sie nicht einmal, während sie ihn anfunkelte, obwohl das Bild verschwamm. Sie war viel zu wütend. „Allen und ich haben über das Baby meiner Freundin Yukari gesprochen! Sie ist von diesem Drachenreiter auf der Erde schwer verletzt worden, darum habe ich Angst um beide! Ich habe niemals mit einem Mann geschlafen!"

„Nicht... dein Kind?", wiederholte Van, dem das alles offenbar zu viel war. Er schien richtig Angst vor ihr zu haben. Gut, das sollte er auch. Plötzlich fielen seine Federn aus, als hätte er nicht mehr die Kraft, sie zu tragen und er fasste mit den Händen an den Kopf. „Aber... dann... dann habe ich..."

„Du hast diesen ganzen Zirkus umsonst veranstaltet!", warf ihm Hitomi gnadenlos an den Kopf. In ihr brodelte gerade eine Wut, die sogar noch größer war als damals in der Windmühle, als er ihr nur beinahe gestanden hatte, dass er sie liebte. „Du hast Farnelia schutzlos zurückgelassen! Du hast Merle verbannt, weil sie ihrem Herzen folgte! Du hast dich mit denen verbündet, die diesen ganzen Krieg angezettelt haben! Und das nur, weil du nicht sofort mit mir gesprochen hast!"

„Ich... nein... bitte hör auf, Hitomi", brachte Van schließlich hervor. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und sein Selbsthass war offen ersichtlich. „Das wollte ich nicht. Ich dachte doch, dass du... deshalb sah ich keinen Sinn mehr in meinem Leben. Ich habe geglaubt, dass ich fünf Jahre lang umsonst auf dich gewartet habe." Bei dieser Erinnerung formte sich die erste Träne des Zorns auf sich selbst in seinem linken Auge. „Ich... konnte es nicht ertragen, dass ich so leiden muss, während andere glücklich waren..."

Hitomis Zorn verrauchte so schnell, wie er gekommen war, als sie Van als Häufchen Elend vor sich sitzen sah. „Deshalb wolltest du, dass andere ebenso leiden", fuhr sie fort, diesmal aber mitfühlend. „Und als das nichts brachte, liefst du davon, um bei deinem Volk Vergessen zu suchen." Sein nur von Klagelauten durchbrochenes Schweigen war Antwort genug. Leise machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und umarmte den zitternden Jungen.

„Hitomi...", hauchte er und legte seine Hände um ihre Taille. „Ich... es..."

„Schhhh", machte sie und legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund. „Sag jetzt nichts, Van. Dafür ist später noch Zeit." Ihr Blick wurde ernst. „Jetzt müssen andere Dinge getan werden. Du musst aufwachen, Van! Der Krieg ist noch nicht vorbei, er fängt erst an!"

„Der Krieg ist mir egal, Hitomi", entgegnete er mit schmerzerfüllten Augen. „Ich habe dir so sehr Unrecht getan..."

„Das kann warten, Van!", bestimmte sie resolut. Dann lächelte sie allerdings, als sie seine beinah enttäuschte Miene sah. Mit einem Mal konnte sie nicht anders: Sie rieb neckisch mit ihrer Nase an seiner. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass die Sache damit erledigt ist", flüsterte sie. „Wir WERDEN uns noch darüber unterhalten... ausführlich, das verspreche ich dir. Aber jetzt müssen wir einen Krieg verhindern... wieder mal."

„Du hast Recht", sagte er erleichtert. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass ihm dieses Thema nicht behagte. Dann sah er sich suchend um. „Aber wie kommen wir hier heraus?"

„Van, das hier ist dein Geist", erklärte ihm Hitomi geduldig. „Du schläfst gerade. Du musst einfach nur fest ans Aufwachen denken."

„Glaubst du denn, das klappt?", fragte er zweifelnd.

In Wirklichkeit hatte sie keine Ahnung. „Vertrau mir", bat sie ihn. „Wenigstens diesmal."

Das saß. Er zuckte kurz, schloss aber dann gehorsam die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Einige Momente lang passierte gar nichts. Dann verschwamm plötzlich das Bild vor Hitomis Augen. Eine Sekunde später war die Schwärze wirklich leer.

In der nächsten Folge...

Die Schlacht zwischen den Asturiern und den Zaibachern tobt ungehindert, bis Dilandau auftaucht... Juseela kommt am Kampfort an... Dryden schafft es mit den befreiten Ispanos, die Werkstatt ebenfalls dorthin zu teleportieren... während Van auf Zureden von Hitomi Escaflowne wieder besteigt, kämpfen die anderen bereits mit dem Crusado... nur Allen hat Dilandau auf dem Schlachtfeld ausgemacht und stellt sich ihm...

Titel: An der Schwelle des Todes


	15. An der Schwelle des Todes

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 15 – An der Schwelle des Todes

Ist es nur ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? Nachdem Van mit dem neuerwachten Escaflowne zusammen mit Allen die Botschafter besiegt hat, liegt er im Koma. Auch Millerna, die noch dazu durch die Nachricht von Eries' Tod abgelenkt wird, kann ihm und mir nicht aus unserer Bewusstlosigkeit helfen. Was sie nicht weiß, ist, dass ich mich in Vans Geist befinde. Dort klärt mich sein Bruder Folken auf, dass unser Gespräch das Schicksal von Gaia entscheiden wird. Während ich Van suche, will Merle Llorin vom Kampf abbringen, aber er will nicht auf sie hören. Der Krieg zwischen Zaibach und Asturia entbrennt, nachdem er sie sicher abgesetzt hat. Inzwischen habe ich Van gefunden und wir können endlich miteinander sprechen. Als er erfährt, dass ich gar nicht schwanger bin, bricht er vor Schuld zusammen. Ich beschwöre ihn, endlich aufzuwachen und im selben Moment verschwinden wir aus seinem Geist...

Es war seltsam. Er fühlte sich bei weitem nicht so gut, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Eigentlich müsste er doch glücklich sein, den Willen der Herrin ausführen zu können, aber das Bild vor seinen Augen behagte ihm im Grunde überhaupt nicht. Obwohl die Wesen, die sich vor ihm gegenseitig abschlachteten, nur Menschen waren, kam es ihm wie eine maßlose Verschwendung vor. Die Drachenreiter griffen sich auf Befehl der Herrin nicht gegenseitig an, auch wenn sie auf zwei Seiten verteilt waren, aber die Menschen merkten das nicht einmal. So als wäre es ihr tiefster Herzenswunsch, schlugen sie sich gegenseitig Gliedmaßen ab, streckten einander mit wilden, kehligen Schreien nieder und tränkten die Ebene mit Blut.

Hätte er Zeit dazu gehabt, hätte er die Augen geschlossen. So viel Tod. Natürlich wusste er, dass es nötig war. Schließlich konnte die Herrin erst über die Menschen herrschen, wenn ihre Armeen geschlagen waren, aber ihre Länder würden all diese jungen Menschen schmerzlich vermissen. Llorin erinnerte sich an die Trauer seines Volkes, wenn ein Junges verloren ging. Auch bei den Menschen hatte er gesehen, dass die Kinder geliebt wurden. Sie würden ebenso wie die Mütter und Väter der Katzenmenschen leiden, wenn diese jungen Narren hier starben.

Nein! So durfte er nicht denken! Er reckte das Kinn vor und zog an den Zügeln seines Drachen, als ein gegnerischer Guymelef heranwankte. Der Zaibacher schoss seine Flüssigmetallspeere auf ihn ab, aber sie prallten wirkungslos an den Hornplatten des Drachen ab. Llorins Freund knurrte und spie eine Feuerlanze auf den Gegner, der sich nicht mehr schnell genug in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Als er wieder sichtbar wurde, qualmte anstelle des Guymelefs nur noch ein schwarzverkohltes Wrack. Der Schrei des Piloten war sehr lange gewesen.

Llorin schnaubte. Menschen! Sie erkannten einfach nicht, welch stolze und schöne Tiere diese Drachen waren! Und ihre Stärke würden sie wohl bis zu ihrem Ende unterschätzen. Nein, sie achteten nur sich selbst! Wäre Llorin kein Drachenreiter, würden sie ihn vermutlich jagen und töten. Ihn und die anderen seines Volkes. Eure Kinder, dachte er grimmig und an die Eltern der Menschen gerichtet, oder die unsrigen. Ich habe nicht vor zu sterben! Ich habe das Recht, mich und mein Volk zu verteidigen!

Dennoch, trotz dieser Gründe, störte ihn etwas an diesem Kampf. Nein, kein Kampf, verbesserte er sich. Ein Kampf war es gewesen, als er auf dem Mond der Illusionen gegen diesen Ritter gekämpft und, wie er zugab, verloren hatte. Das hier war nur ein Gemetzel, nichts weiter. Die Drachen auf beiden Seiten kämpften nicht gegeneinander, sondern nur gegen ihre menschlichen Gegner und wenn einer von denen mal eins der Tiere angriff, wurde er sofort niedergemacht. Den Menschen fiel das in ihrer blinden Wut gar nicht auf. Wahrscheinlich würde die Herrin ihre Ispano-Waffe gar nicht einsetzen müssen. Die Menschen würden sich auch so umbringen, fast ohne Hilfe.

„Kannst du denn nicht bei mir bleiben und mich beschützen? Ich... ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas zustieße?"

Merles Stimme hatte fast so deutlich in seinem Kopf geklungen, als säße sie neben ihm. Irritiert schüttelte Llorin den Kopf. Wieso dachte er hier, mitten in der größten und weitreichendsten Schlacht seines Volkes, an dieses Mädchen? Gut, er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass sie recht hübsch war. Im Grunde sogar sehr attraktiv, sie war ja auch einige Jahre jünger als er, gerade erst zur Frau gereift. Er bemerkte erst jetzt, da er es vermisste, dass er ihre Umarmung während des Fluges als sehr angenehm empfunden hatte. Und sie hatte etwas an sich... diese Verlorenheit, die ihn magisch anzog. Dieses drängende Gefühl, sie unbedingt zu beschützen. Ihr Gesicht erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge und ihre großen, traurigen Augen schienen ihn anzuflehen, zu ihr zurückzukehren.

Aber dem durfte er nicht nachgeben, mahnte er sich. Merle fühlte sich nur allein und sah zu ihm auf wie zu einem Beschützer. Wenn sie tatsächlich etwas für ihn empfand, dann war das nur, weil er der einzige war, der ihr in ihrem Leben geblieben war. Als Ehrenmann durfte er ihr deshalb keine Hoffnungen machen. Wenn sie erst bei ihrem Volk war, dann würde sie sicher jemanden finden, der besser zu ihr passte. Schließlich hatte sie ja selbst klargestellt, dass sie seine Kriegslust missbilligte. Ja... mit ihrem Aussehen würde es ihr nicht schwer fallen, sich einen stattlichen Katzenjungen anzulachen.

Aber wieso fühlte er bei diesem Gedanken Widerwillen in sich aufsteigen?

Mitten in diesem interessanten Gedankengang wurde er unterbrochen, als er jemanden in unmittelbarer Nähe aufschreien hörte. Sein Kopf fuhr herum und erblickte einen seiner Herren, der von einer Flüssigmetalllanze durchbohrt worden war. Der Draconier hatte den fassungslosen Blick der Leute aufgesetzt, die nicht an ihren eigenen Tod geglaubt hatten, seine weit ausgebreiteten Flügel waren mit seinem eigenen Blut bespritzt, das auch aus seinem Mund sickerte. Llorin war gebannt durch dieses Bild, bis die Waffe wieder zurückgezogen wurde. Der Körper des Drachenreiters sank zusammen und verschied, noch bevor am Boden aufschlug. Sein Reittier, das durch den Verlust der Kontrolle verunsichert war, konnte nicht mehr reagieren, als ein etwas mitgenommener Zaibacher Guymelef vor ihm landete, sein Schwert aus dem Arm ausfuhr und ihm ins Auge stach. Brüllend vor Schmerz warf sich der Drache zu Boden, aber trotz seines wilden Aufbäumens war er schon so gut wie tot. Der Zaibacher schwenkte seine Waffe.

„Zaibach!", brüllte er mit einer Stimme, die verkündete, dass ihr Besitzer die Grenze zum Wahnsinn schon vor langem hinter sich gelassen hatte. Die Stimme klang sehr hell für eine Männerstimme, fast schon feminin, aber das war unter dem Blutrausch kaum zu erkennen. „Kommt schon, ihr Bestien! Ein paar von euch hab ich schon erledigt, den Rest schaff ich auch noch!" Der Typ glaubte anscheinend ernsthaft daran, dass er alle Drachenreiter hier besiegen konnte!

Llorin knurrte und sein Fell sträubte sich. Dem Wahnsinnigen würde es Leid tun, dass er überhaupt geboren war! „Los!", befahl er seinem Trupp Reiter. „Greift sofort die Zaibacher aus der Luft an! Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall geschlossen gegen uns vorgehen, sonst kämpfen womöglich die Asturier auch gegen unsere Verbündeten auf der anderen Seite! Verwirrt sie!"

„Aber Kommandant..."

„Keine Widerrede!", rief er laut, ohne den Blick von dem Zaibacher abzuwenden. Bildete er es sich ein, oder schien die eiserne Maske des Guymelefs ihn anzugrinsen? „Ich nehme mir diesen Irren persönlich vor! Danach stoße ich zu euch! Wir müssen bereit sein, wenn die Herrin kommt!"

Die Katzenfrau neben ihm schien zwar noch immer Einwände zu haben, aber als sie sah, wie ernst es ihm war, schluckte sie diese hinunter und befahl dem Trupp per Handzeichen, loszufliegen. Während die Drachen schwerfällig abhoben, musterte Llorin seinen Gegner, stets bereit, dass der Krieger einen von ihnen angreifen würde. Dann würde er ihn im selben Moment töten. Aber der Mann schien das zu wissen, denn er wartete geduldig ab. Erst als die Drachen über dem Schlachtfeld verschwunden waren, ertönte wieder ein metallenes Kichern.

„So, jetzt sind wir allein", stellte er spöttisch fest. „Glaubst du denn, du hast deine Leute jetzt in Sicherheit gebracht? Die kriege ich auch noch, nachdem ich dich Ungeziefer ausradiert habe!"

„Du bist viel zu selbstsicher, Zaibacher", teilte Llorin seinem Gegenüber grimmig mit. „Ich werde dir deinen vorlauten Mund für immer schließen. Niemand stellt sich der Herrin entgegen und überlebt es!"

Damit riss er an den Zügeln und der Drache hob den Kopf. In seinem riesigen Maul glühte es infernalisch auf, aber der Zaibacher war vorbereitet. In Sekundenschnelle hatte er seinen Guymelef zum Flieger transformiert und hob ab, nur Momente bevor die Feuerwelle über seinen ehemaligen Standort fegte. Llorin verfolgte, wie der Krieger einige Meter weiter landete. Bei diesem Gegner nützte es nichts, wenn er abhob. Das würde den Drachen nur von unten verwundbarer machen.

Diesmal war es der Zaibacher, der angriff. Mit einem entzückten Aufschrei ließ er seine Metalllanzen ausfahren. Diese prallten allerdings wirkungslos an den Panzerplatten des Drachen ab. Bevor sein Gegner die Lanzen wieder einfahren konnte, lenkte Llorin den Drachen auf ihn zu und rammte ihn. Der Guymelef wurde nach hinten geschleudert und sein Lenker schrie auf, wenn auch mehr überrascht als vor Schmerz.

Als Llorin nachsetzen wollte, hatte der Guymelef-Lenker allerdings bereits seine Lanzen ein- und das Schwert ausgefahren. Er hieb dem Drachen damit so fest er konnte auf das Maul, sodass dieser sich aufbäumte. Diesen Moment nutzte der Zaibacher, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Auf den nächsten Schwertstreich war Llorin allerdings schon wieder gefasst und sein Drache wehrte ihn brüllend mit einer Pranke ab.

„Du kämpfst nicht schlecht, Missgeburt", knurrte die metallene Stimme des Zaibacher Kämpfers halb wütend, halb anerkennend. „Aber nicht gut genug für mich."

„Wer von uns ist denn zu Boden gegangen?", fragte Llorin schnippisch. „Aber willst du mir nicht deinen Namen nennen, damit ich weiß, wen ich gleich töte?"

„Meinen Namen?" Das schien den Krieger zu amüsieren, denn er lachte wieder irre auf. „Meinen Namen willst du wissen? Warte..." Damit sprang er in die Höhe und versuchte, den Kopf des Drachen zu spalten. Dieser wich mit einem Zischen aus und schlug mit der Pranke nach dem Guymelef, der allerdings im letzten Augenblick einen Schritt zurücktreten konnte. „Mein Name ist..."

Damit tat er etwas, das Llorin nicht erwartet hatte: Er kam noch einen Schritt heran, sodass er neben dem Drachen stand. Dann hieb er mit seinem Schwert gegen den Hals des Tieres, dass er dadurch nicht verletzen konnte. Aber das hatte er auch gar nicht gewollt. Denn in diesem Moment hob er den anderen Arm und schlug damit nach dem Rücken des Drachen – an die Stelle, wo Llorin stand.

Der Drachenreiter reagierte ganz instinktiv. Er ließ sich zur Seite kippen, sodass er auf den Boden zu stürzen drohte. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich an einer Hornplatte festklammern, bevor der Metallarm den Rücken des Drachen traf und erschütterte. Das Tier brüllte vor Schmerz auf und schlug mit dem Schwanz nach dem Angreifer, der hart erwischt wurde und einige Schritte zurücktaumelte. Allerdings verlor auch Llorin seinen Halt und stürzte die restlichen Meter zur Erde.

Die ersten Sekunden war er völlig benommen. Er schmeckte Blut auf seinen Lippen und sein rechter Arm war völlig taub. Als er ihn mit verschwommenem Blick ansah, bemerkte er überall Blut. Im nächsten Moment wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit allerdings vom Todesschrei seines Drachen in Anspruch genommen. Mühevoll drehte er den Kopf. Der Zaibacher hatte den Moment genützt, in dem der Drache führungslos gewesen war und hatte ihn mit seinen Metalllanzen am Hals erwischt. Das stolze Tier zitterte noch einmal, dann sank der Kopf zu Boden und es rührte sich nicht mehr. Llorin schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippe. Wäre sein Arm in Ordnung gewesen, hätte er damit auf den Boden geschlagen, so wütend war er auf sich selbst.

Der Zaibacher Guymelef kam langsam näher. Offenbar war auch er nicht ohne Blessuren davongekommen. Der Mittelteil war schwer eingedellt und eins der Beine war offenbar leicht defekt, denn der Lenker konnte es nur noch sehr langsam bewegen. Llorin fühlte Genugtuung, dass der Lenker diesen Tag wohl auch nicht überleben würde. Dann ragte der Kolos über ihm auf.

„Wer liegt jetzt am Boden?", fragte der Zaibacher sarkastisch. „Ich sagte dir doch, du bist nicht gut genug für mich." Dann hob er den Arm mit dem Schwert daran. „Ach ja", meinte er noch, „du wolltest doch meinen Namen wissen. Du wurdest besiegt von Dilandau Albatou."

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Llorin das schockiert. Obwohl sich das Katzenvolk nicht sonderlich für die Belange der Menschen interessierte, hatte es den Großen Krieg doch verfolgt, deshalb war ihm der Name dieses Irren nicht neu. Aber er hatte vermutet, dass der Zaibacher ums Leben gekommen war, da man nie wieder von ihm gehört hatte. Und im Grunde... war ihm das jetzt sowieso egal. Er hatte eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Er hätte Albatou mit seinen Kameraden gegenübertreten sollen, dann läge er jetzt nicht hier.

Oder... hatte er die falsche Entscheidung schon früher getroffen? Irgendwo im Getümmel der Schlacht glaubte er zu hören, wie jemand seinen Namen rief, aber das bildete er sich vermutlich nur ein. Sein erlöschendes Bewusstsein spielte ihm nur einen Streich. Die einzige, die sich Sorgen um ihn machte, war sicher untergebracht. Merle. Er verzog schmerzlich die Lippen, als er die Augen schloss. Vielleicht hätte er doch bei ihr bleiben und sie beschützen sollen. Da er mit diesem Gedanken in Ohnmacht fiel, bekam er nichts von dem Guymelef mit, der einen Moment später vom Himmel fiel.

Viele Gedanken gingen Millerna durch den Kopf, als sie ein weiteres Mal vor Vans und Hitomis Krankenzimmertür stand. Einige davon betrafen den Krieg, der wohl inzwischen in ihrem Land ausgebrochen war, aber im Grunde interessierte sie das jetzt nicht wirklich. Wenn sie es nicht schafften, diese verrückte Draconierin... Juseela? aufzuhalten, dann spielte es ohnehin keine Rolle, ob Asturia nun gewann oder verlor. Die nächsten Fragen betrafen das Problem, wie sie die Königin des Drachenvolkes überhaupt einholen konnten, aber sie wusste, dass sie dieses Problem am besten Dryden überließ. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr viel ausrichten konnte, war ihr Platz hier.

Was sie wieder zu ihren Patienten brachte. Nachdenklich besann sie sich noch einmal auf den leeren Ausdruck auf Vans Gesicht, als sie ihn aus Escaflowne geborgen hatten. Sie hatte so etwas schon öfter gesehen, damals bei den Überlebenden des Großen Krieges. Die Schrecken, die sich besonders in der letzten Schlacht um Zaibach abgespielt hatten, hatten einige der Männer nicht verkraften können. Allerdings hatten sie mit Van nur diesen abwesenden Ausdruck im Gesicht gemeinsam, sonst hatten sie ihr Leben, wenn auch scheinbar ohne Gefühle, weiterleben können. Niemand, den sie behandelt hatte, hatte sich so wie Van einfach geweigert aufzuwachen.

Seufzend drückte die Regentin Asturias – nein, Ex-Regentin, verbesserte sie sich bitter – die Türschnalle herunter. Sie fragte sich, was sie Hitomi erzählen sollte, wenn diese aufwachte und den Jungen sah. Oder wie ihre Freundin es aufnehmen würde. So wie sich die beiden in letzter Zeit behandelt hatten, würde es Millerna gar nicht wundern, wenn Hitomi es einfach hinnehmen würde. Was war nur zwischen den beiden passiert? Wieso hassten sie sich plötzlich? Wieso war Van weggelaufen? Wieso saßen sich die beiden händchenhaltend gegenüber und starrten sich in die Augen?

Millerna blinzelte. Das Bild blieb jedoch das Gleiche, weshalb ihr Gesicht entschied, eine dumme Miene würde der Situation am besten gerecht. Hätten Van oder Hitomi sie angesehen, hätten sie mit Sicherheit lachen müssen... aber die beiden hatten anscheinend nur Augen für ihr jeweiliges Gegenüber. Van trug noch immer die Verbände, die ihm Millerna wegen Escaflownes Sturzes hatte anlegen müssen, ansonsten schien es ihm aber wieder bestens zu gehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hingegen war nicht zu entschlüsseln. Während seine Hand noch immer die von Hitomi umklammerte, starrte er das Mädchen mit einer Mischung aus Furcht, Glück, Verlegenheit und einigen anderen Emotionen an, die Millerna nicht heraussehen konnte. Aber kein Zorn. Kein Hass.

Hitomi hatte ebenfalls den Blick noch nicht von ihm genommen, um die asturische Regentin zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt und kommunizierte mit Van auf die gleiche wortlose Weise wie er mit ihr. Oder vielleicht war es ja das Gegenteil? Vielleicht wussten sie einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollten? Egal, jedenfalls sah ihre Freundin neben allen anderen Ausdrücken, die auch in ihrem Gesicht zu finden waren, unglaublich erleichtert aus, entschied Millerna.

Langsam fing sie sich wieder. Als die beiden sich bis dahin aber noch immer nicht gerührt hatten, wagte Millerna ein leises Räuspern. Wenn sie so weitermachten, würden sie noch Staub ansetzen, bevor das erste Wort gesprochen war. Dennoch, als Van nun den Mund öffnete, sah er sich noch immer nicht nach ihr um. Sein Blick war scheinbar irgendwo in Hitomis Gesicht festgenagelt worden. Millerna wusste nicht, ob sie deswegen beleidigt oder ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte.

„Hitomi...", hauchte der junge König leise, fast als wagte er es nicht zu sprechen.

Nun kam das Leben auch wieder in das Mädchen vom Mond der Illusionen zurück. Sie schenkte dem schwarzhaarigen Sturkopf vor ihr eins der schönsten Lächeln, die Millerna je gesehen hatte. Darin lag etwas, das sie nur als... Erlösung beschreiben konnte, so warm und zart war es. Dann löste sie die Hand aus seiner. „Später, Van", entschied sie mit einer Stimme, die gleichzeitig bestimmt und sanft klang. „Später."

Dann drehte sie endlich Millerna den Kopf zu. „Hallo, Millerna", grüßte sie fröhlich, als wäre nichts passiert. Die Regentin schien noch immer ein wenig verdattert auszusehen, denn in den Augen des Mädchens blitzte es schalkhaft auf. „Hast du dir Sorgen um uns gemacht?"

„Ob ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe?" Jetzt fand sie endlich ihre Sprache wieder. Irgendwo zwischen Empörung und Lachen schaffte sie es, sich zu fangen und Hitomi streng anzusehen. „Wir dachten schon, wir würden Van endgültig verlieren!"

„Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie Recht ihr hattet", bemerkte Van leise. „Beinahe..."

„Später, Van!", mahnte ihn Hitomi und blickte wieder Millerna an. „Was hat sich ereignet, während wir bewusstlos waren?"

„Nicht wenig", antwortete Millerna und setzte sich neben das andere Mädchen aufs Bett. „Nachdem du von diesem Ungetüm gefallen bist, dachten wir alle, du wärst tot." Sie warf Van einen raschen Seitenblick zu. „Van hat es irgendwie geschafft, Escaflowne wieder zu bewegen. Er und Allen haben die zwei Drachen besiegt, auch wenn sie selbst nicht grade wie Sieger ausgesehen haben. Allen hatte mehrere kleine Wunden und Van... nun, das weißt du wohl besser als ich."

„Fahr fort", ermunterte Hitomi, als Millerna eine Erklärung erwartete. „Über Vans Heilung können wir ein andermal sprechen... vielleicht." Millerna zog die Augenbraue hoch, als Hitomi errötete. „Es war... sehr privat."

„Na schön", meinte die Regentin Asturias, nachdem sie belustigt zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, dass auch Vans Gesicht einen rötlichen Schimmer angenommen hatte. Kinder, alle beide! „Ich hatte nach dem Kampf alle Hände voll zu tun. Kaum jemand war nicht leicht verletzt und ihr beide habt mich beinahe zur Verzweiflung getrieben. Dryden ist losgezogen, um die Steuerungszentrale dieses Schiffes zu finden. Falls er es irgendwie bewegen kann, will er Juseela damit einholen." Sie bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, das Van zusammenzuckte. „Gardes und die anderen haben den Crusado repariert und sind nun bei den Guymelefs. Und Allen..."

Sie brach ab, als ihr wieder einfiel, was Allen ihr mitgeteilt hatte. Bittere Galle stieg in ihrem Hals empor und ihre Hände krampften sich um das Betttuch. Sie war kurz davor, Tränen zu vergießen, als sie tief Luft holte und sie zurückhielt. Vorerst. „Allen... hilft den Männern", fuhr sie zittrig fort.

„Millerna?" Hitomis Stimme klang überrascht. „Was hast du? Ist was Schlimmes passiert?"

„Lass sie, Hitomi", erklang Vans Stimme plötzlich. Millerna konnte förmlich fühlen, wie er sie musterte. „Dräng sie nicht. Was immer es ist, es scheint sehr schmerzhaft zu sein."

„Schon gut", entgegnete Millerna, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie nicht auf Van hätte hören sollen. „Irgendwann... erfahrt ihr es ja doch. Allen hat mir vorhin gestanden, warum er so schnell wieder aus Pallas zurückkam." Sie schloss die Augen, aber zu spät. Eine kleine Träne rollte bereits ihre Wange herunter. „Eries... wurde ermordet."

„Oh Millerna!" Hitomis Stimme war voller Mitgefühl, auch wenn sie Eries nicht gut gekannt hatte. Einen Moment lang saß sie betroffen da, dann rückte sie heran und umarmte die schluchzende Frau, die nach außen hin immer so große Macht besessen hatte und im Inneren so zerbrechlich war. Nun hatte sie auch das letzte Mitglied ihrer Familie verloren. „Das tut mir so unendlich Leid."

Millerna erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern presste ihr Gesicht an Hitomis Schulter und ließ stumm ihre Tränen fließen. Sie hatte nur auf jemanden gewartet, an dessen Schulter sie sich ausweinen konnte, erkannte sie. Jetzt brach sich die Flut ihren Damm. Hitomi, die nicht so recht wusste, was sie machen sollte, hielt die blonde Frau einfach fest und überlegte verzweifelt, was sie sagen sollte. Überraschenderweise war es nicht ihre Stimme, die Millerna plötzlich an ihrem Ohr vernahm.

„Weine, Millerna", flüsterte Van so leise, dass Hitomi es beinahe nicht mehr verstehen konnte. „Lass all deinen Schmerz heraus. Ich weiß, wie es ist, seine Familie zu verlieren. Du darfst deinen Kummer nicht unterdrücken." Sanft streichelte er den zitternden Rücken der Regentin Asturias. „Lass dir Zeit." Auf Hitomis schrägen Blick auf ihr immer nasser werdendes Hemd antwortete er mit einem Schulterzucken. Sie blitzte ihn gespielt wütend an, woraufhin er kurz lächelte. Dann wandten sie sich wieder Millerna zu.

Es dauerte noch drei Minuten, bis diese sich soweit gefasst hatte, dass sie sich von Hitomi lösen und sich aufsetzen konnte. Wäre dies vor anderen Personen passiert, würde sie sich vermutlich schämen... aber mit Hitomi konnte sie über alles reden und Van verstand ihren Schmerz anscheinend am besten von allen. Dennoch, die Situation war zu ernst, um jetzt zu trauern.

„Schluss jetzt", meinte sie gefasst und strich sich das Haar zurück. „Dafür haben wir später Zeit, wie ihr beide schon sagtet. Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Wisst ihr, wo meine... wo Juseela ist?", fragte Van. Den beiden Frauen fiel auf, dass sich sein Gesicht verdüsterte, als er den Satz verbesserte.

„Nein, leider nicht", bedauerte Millerna. „Aber vermutlich steuert sie noch immer auf die Schlacht zu. Egal, wie schnell ihr Schiff ist, wenn der Krieg wirklich an der Grenze zwischen Asturia und Zaibach stattfindet, kann sie noch nicht angekommen sein."

„Bist du dir da so sicher?", warf Hitomi zweifelnd ein. „Woher weißt du, wie schnell man mit Ispano-Schiffen reisen kann?"

Darauf bekam sie keine Antwort. Van stand auf und griff nach seinem Hemd.

„Dann haben wir keine Wahl", verkündete er. „Wir müssen sie einholen und aufhalten. Alles andere ist im Moment unwichtig. Erst danach können wir versuchen, den Krieg zu stoppen."

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht", meinte Hitomi. „Aber wie sollen wir sie einholen? Sie hat ein paar Stunden Vorsprung."

„Wir müssen darauf vertrauen, dass Dryden dieses Ding hier zu steuern lernt", sagte Millerna, obwohl ihr bewusst war, wie verschwindend gering diese Chance war. „Mit dem Crusado oder den Guymelefs können wir unmöglich so schnell reisen."

„Eins nach dem anderen", bemerkte Van. „Ich sehe jetzt erst mal nach, wie stark die Guymelefs noch beschädigt sind. Wenn wir in der Schlacht ankommen und nicht kämpfen können, ist das genauso schlimm."

„He, und was sollen wir inzwischen machen?", rief Hitomi empört. „Du erwartest doch wohl nicht, dass ich hier einfach so sitzen bleibe und abwarte, oder?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", antwortete Van, während er sich mit den letzten Knöpfen an seinem Hemd abmühte. Die Verbände schienen ihn bei solchen Fingerspitzenarbeiten doch etwas zu behindern. „Wenn es irgendwo etwas zu retten gibt, tust du es doch auch, wenn man es dir verbietet, oder?" Er sah sie mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Sogar mich."

Millerna ließ ihnen ein paar Sekunden Zeit, um ihre stumme Unterhaltung zu beenden, dann stand sie auf und winkte in der Geraden zwischen ihren Augen. Beide blinzelten.

„Ich mische mich ja nur ungern in solche Momente ein", behauptete die Regentin, „aber ich glaube, wir haben noch Arbeit vor uns. Hitomi, du kannst mir helfen, meine Sachen wieder in den Crusado zu laden. Vielleicht müssen wir schnell aufbrechen."

Hitomi schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, aber als Van nickte und sich umdrehte, fügte sie sich. Während sie zum Ausgang des Crusado gingen, waren alle in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft, sodass kein Wort gesprochen wurde. Und als sie schließlich aus dem Luftschiff herausstiegen, war es zu laut, als dass man noch etwas verstanden hätte. Eins der Besatzungsmitglieder hatte Van sofort erkannt, als er ausstieg und das mit lautstarkem Gebrüll seinen Kameraden mitgeteilt, welche nun alle auf sie zurannten, sofern sie nicht schon angekommen waren und sie mit Fragen löcherten. Auch Hitomi wurde ein paar mal geknufft und mit Worten bombardiert, auch wenn sich die Männer bei ihr etwas zurückhielten. Keiner wollte sich mit Van anlegen.

„Alles wieder in Ordnung mit euch?"

„Hast du ihn wieder aufgeweckt, Hitomi?"

„Wie hast du denn das geschafft? Oder ist das... privat?"

„Lass das! Siehst du nicht, dass sie rot wird?"

„Was war überhaupt los mit dir, Van?"

„Schluss jetzt, Männer!", befahl Allens kräftige Stimme schließlich, als es den beiden zu viel zu werden drohte. „Lasst sie doch erst mal verschnaufen. Und? Ist wieder alles... verheilt?" Der Blick, den er den beiden zuwarf, machte deutlich, dass er damit nicht nur die körperlichen Wunden meinte.

Van nickte lediglich ernst. „Darüber können wir später noch reden, Allen", verkündete er. „Wie weit seid ihr mit den Reparaturen bei den Guymelefs?"

„Geht ganz gut voran, Majestät", meinte Gardes. „Eurer hat nicht allzu viel abbekommen, obwohl er durch das halbe Höllenfeuer gelaufen ist." Sein Blick war respektvoll, schon fast etwas ängstlich. „Mit Sherezade werden wir auch bald fertig, auch wenn die beiden nach all dem noch mal durchgesehen werden sollten."

„Habt Ihr schon etwas von Dryden gehört?", fragte Millerna beiläufig. „Ist er schon wieder zurück?"

Hitomi lächelte kurz und verstohlen. Früher hatte sich Millerna nie Sorgen um Dryden gemacht, auch wenn sie es nie an Respekt hatte fehlen lassen. Vielleicht würde diese tragische Beziehung zwischen Allen, Dryden und ihr doch noch zu etwas mehr werden. Sie hatte jetzt auch jeden Trost nötig, nachdem ihre letzte Schwester tot war. Hitomi warf Allen einen kurzen Blick zu. Nun, der Ritter des Himmels würde es schon überleben. Da er ohnehin in letzter Zeit nicht mehr oft in Pallas gewesen war, würde es vielleicht gut gehen.

„Nein, noch nicht, Prinzessin", antwortete Allen bedauernd. Auch er hatte sein Hemd wieder angezogen, damit seine Verbände nicht mehr sichtbar waren. „Vermutlich sucht er noch immer die Steuerzentrale dieses Schiffes. Er wird schon hierher zurückfinden. Als Händler sollte er doch eine spezielle Bindung zu Frachträumen haben."

„Danke für Eure Einschätzung meiner Qualitäten, Allen", bemerkte plötzlich eine trockene Stimme von der Decke. Alle sahen nach oben.

„Dryden?", klang es synchron aus Allens, Millernas, Vans und Hitomis Kehle. Alle suchten den riesigen Saal ab, aber der Regent Asturias war nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Bemüht euch nicht", sagte Dryden, als ob er sie sehen könnte. „Ich bin nicht bei euch. Ich spreche hier durch eine Maschine zu euch. Ich habe auf meiner Suche ein paar Ispanos gefunden, die eingesperrt waren. Nachdem ich ihnen alles erklärt hatte, sind sie nun bereit, uns zu helfen."

„Lautsprecher!", rief Hitomi verwundert aus. „Die Ispano müssen hier überall Mikrofone installiert haben!" Als sie die verdutzten Blicke der anderen bemerkte, beeilte sie sich zu sagen: „Wir haben auf der Erde ähnliche Geräte. Man spricht in ein Gerät hinein und bei einem zweiten kommen die Worte wieder heraus. Das geht auch über große Entfernungen."

„Deine Heimat ist wahrhaft voller Wunder, Hitomi", behauptete Van beeindruckt.

„Hört mal, Männer – entschuldigt, liebreizende Millerna und zauberhafte Hitomi", schaltete sich nun Dryden wieder ein. Vermutlich konnte er das leise Schnauben der beiden Frauen nicht hören. „Ich werde die Ispanos jetzt zur Brücke dieser Werkstatt begleiten. Dort soll ein besseres Gerät sein, behaupten sie, mit dem ich euch auch sehen kann. Seht zu, dass ihr die Guymelefs bis dahin fertig bekommt, denn vermutlich werdet ihr nach unserer Reise bald kämpfen müssen. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, denn die Ispano behaupten, dass wir nur Sekunden brauchen werden, um die Grenze zu erreichen. Ich melde mich bald wieder."

Ein kurzes Knacken war zu hören, als die Lautsprecher ausgeschaltet wurden.

„Er ist weg", verkündete Hitomi, da die anderen noch nach oben starrten. „Er hört uns jetzt nicht mehr.

Allen schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieser Kerl erstaunt mich doch immer wieder", murmelte er, während er den Guymelefs einen Blick zuwarf.

Dann klatschte Millerna in die Hände und blickte die Männer forsch an. „Los, ihr habt doch gehört, was euer Regent verkündet hat!" rief sie energisch. „Macht euch an die Arbeit! Hitomi und ich beladen inzwischen den Crusado!"

Gardes salutierte grinsend. „Jawohl, Regentin!", deklamierte er. Dann wandte er sich an die Besatzungsmitglieder: „Los, an die Arbeit! Der letzte, den ich hier stehen sehe, muss bei der Siegesfeier alle Getränke zahlen!"

Eine Sekunde später drängelten und rannten alle Richtung Guymelefs. Zufrieden grinsend folgte ihnen Gardes.

„Sie haben ziemlich viel Vertrauen in unsere Fähigkeiten, dieses Massaker zu verhindern, nicht wahr, Van?", wandte sich Allen ironisch an den jungen Monarchen.

„Scheint so", brummte der Junge. „Komm! Wir sollten ihnen auch helfen, schließlich sind wir es, die die Dinger nachher steuern müssen." Damit setzten sich die zwei in Bewegung.

„Van?", fragte Allen, bevor sie die arbeitenden Männer erreichten. „Ist zwischen dir und Hitomi nun wieder alles in Ordnung?"

„Warum fragst du?"

Allen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil es mir Leid täte, wenn ihr euch verlieren würdet, nachdem du für sie gekämpft hast." Allen lächelte, als Van ihn erschrocken ansah. „Denkst du denn, ich hätte nicht gemerkt, dass du nur wegen ihr zurückgekommen bist? Du bist der liebeskränkste Mensch, den ich kenne!"

Einen Moment lang runzelte Van die Stirn, dann grinste er rasch. „Ja, das stimmt wohl", bekannte er. „Sagen wir... ich hoffe, dass wieder alles in Ordnung ist. Es war wirklich alles ein Missverständnis und Hitomi hat es aufgeklärt. Ich... hoffe nur, dass sie mir wirklich alles verzeihen kann, was ich zu ihr gesagt habe."

„Das wird sie", beruhigte ihn Allen und legte kameradschaftlich seinen Arm und Vans Schulter. „Keine Sorge. Aber bevor wir uns so wichtigen und komplizierten Dingen wie der Liebe zuwenden, können wir uns noch in diesem simplen kleinen Krieg entspannen. Na, was hältst du davon, ein bisschen zu kämpfen?"

Diesmal war das Grinsen größer. „Sehr viel."

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass es Dilandau ist?", fragte Garufo ungläubig.

„Vollkommen sicher, Hoheit", bestätigte der vor ihm kniende Soldat ernst. „Einige unserer Leute haben gehört, wie er seinen Namen nannte. Außerdem ist seine Stimme unverkennbar."

„Das ist wohl wahr", sagte Foruma, der neben Garufo Platz genommen hatte. Die vier Herrscher Zaibachs standen bewacht von einer kleinen Leibgarde auf einer Anhöhe, von der sie die Schlacht unten an der Grenze überblicken konnten, ohne selbst in Gefahr zu sein. Zum Glück konnten sie hier auch schnell benachrichtigt werden.

„Und gegen wen kämpft er?", fragte Paruchi besorgt. Er erinnerte sich nur zu genau daran, dass Dilandau lange Jahre hindurch wieder zu dem Mädchen geworden war, aus dem die Hexer ihn geschaffen hatten. Wenn er sich an seine Peiniger erinnerte, dann waren sie hier nicht sicher.

„Soweit wir das feststellen konnten, kämpft er nur gegen Drachen", erklärte der junge Soldat. „Die asturischen Guymelefs greift er nur an, wenn sie ihn angreifen. Er scheint der Meinung zu sein, dass nur die Drachen eine Herausforderung für ihn sind. Allerdings ist es ihm egal, ob die Biester auf unserer oder auf der Gegenseite kämpfen"

„Es ist gut", verkündete Kuaru, der letzte der vier. „Geh und nimm wieder deinen Platz in der Schlacht ein. Sollte etwas Einschneidendes passieren, meldest du es uns sofort."

Der Junge verbeugte sich kurz, hob Schwert und Schild auf und rannte den Berg hinunter. Kuaru blickte ihm nachdenklich nach.

„Was sollte das?", verlangte Garufo zu wissen. „Wieso habt Ihr ihn wieder weggeschickt?"

„Weil wir Dilandau auch von hier oben beobachten können", antwortete Kuaru. „Sein Guymelef ist schließlich, wie der Junge sagte, das einzige Modell, das noch vor dem großen Krieg gebaut wurde. Außerdem... wir wissen doch alle, wie impulsiv der gute Dilandau kämpft, oder?" Er gestattete sich ein böses Lächeln.

„Sollen wir ihn denn nun gewähren lassen?", fragte Paruchi beunruhigt. „Was ist, wenn er unsere Verbündeten gegen uns aufbringt? Immerhin greift er auch UNSERE Drachen an!"

„Das glaube ich nicht", warf Foruma ein und nickte Kuaru zu. „Im Schlachtengetümmel wird das kaum weiter auffallen, denke ich. Außerdem können sich die Draconier jetzt nicht mehr zurückziehen, ohne dass die Drachen aus Asturia ihnen folgen. Das werden sie nicht riskieren. Das kann uns sogar Recht sein." Er nickte. „So wird diese übermächtige Drachenarmee dezimiert, ohne dass wir dafür verantwortlich sind. So ist sie später für uns weniger gefährlich."

„Genau das wollte ich damit sagen", bestätigte Kuaru grinsend. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso Dilandau wieder aufgetaucht ist... aber lassen wir ihn ruhig arbeiten. Er nützt uns mehr, als er glaubt."

Plötzlich keuchten einige der Leibwachen erschrocken auf. Als die vier Hexer wieder auf das Schlachtfeld starrten, bemerkten sie zum ersten mal die beiden seltsamen Luftschiffe, die darüber aufgetaucht waren.

„Das ist... die Guymelef-Werkstatt der Ispanos!", rief Paruchi ungläubig aus. „Wie kommt die denn hierher? Und was macht sie hier?"

„Und was macht dieses kleine Schiff davor? Anscheinend ist es ebenfalls von den Ispano gefertigt worden. Was haben sie vor?", fragte Garufo angespannt.

„Nichts Gutes", flüsterte Foruma und deutete auf einen Punkt der Guymelef-Werkstatt. „Seht ihr, was dort in der Rampe aufgetaucht ist?"

„Der Drache!", keuchte Kuaru auf und wurde blass. „Es... es ist Escaflowne!"

Er wusste nicht, wie er es beschreiben sollte. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an... fast wie ein Ziehen am ganzen Körper, dass nach einer Sekunde aber bereits wieder aufhörte. Van schüttelte etwas benommen den Kopf. War es das etwa bereits gewesen? Er sah sich um und konnte nichts sehen, das sich verändert hatte.

„Hallo, meine Freunde", meldete sich Dryden wieder über dieses... Lautbrecher-Gerät oder so ähnlich. Der Händler war anscheinend glänzender Laune. Wie hatte Hitomi es genannt, als sie und Millerna herübergekommen waren, nachdem sie alles in den Crusado geräumt hatten? Dryden war der geborene Radiomo-irgendwas, hatte sie gemeint. Er hatte die Erklärung nicht ganz verstanden, aber wenn sie damit gemeint hatte, dass Dryden dieses Reden-ohne-gesehen-zu-werden gefiel, dann hatte sie zweifelsfrei Recht.

„Die Reise ist anscheinend bereits wieder zu Ende", erklärte Dryden weiter. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie die Ispanos das geschafft haben, aber wenn ihr mal rausseht, dann werdet ihr die Schlacht sehen." Man hörte ein Schlucken und als der Händler wieder sprach, war die Fröhlichkeit aus seiner Stimme gewichen. „Es sieht wirklich... übel aus. Selbst ohne die Drachen sind dort unten zwei beachtliche Armeen. Ritter Allen, mir ist klar, dass Escaflowne hinaus muss, um die Drachenvolkkönigin aufzuhalten, aber wollt Ihr wirklich dort runter?"

Die anderen, welche sich bereits um die spärlichen Fenster und die Ausstiegsrampe drängten, stellten fest, dass Dryden nicht übertrieben hatte. Der Kampf, falls das Gemetzel wirklich eine solche Bezeichnung verdiente, tobte mit gnadenloser Härte, und auch wenn die beiden Armeen nicht so groß waren wie im Großen Krieg, war es dort unten immer noch brandgefährlich. Buchstäblich, denn die Drachen verliehen dem Krieg ungeahnte Schrecken.

„Er hat Recht, Allen", sagte Hitomi, die neben dem Ritter an der Rampe stand und klammerte sich erschrocken an seinem Arm fest. Sie hatte nie vergessen, wie grausam und blutig der Große Krieg gewesen war... aber im Laufe der Zeit war es ihr gnädigerweise immer unwirklicher vorgekommen. Jetzt sah sie es schon wieder und es war schockierend. Sie schloss die Augen. „Van MUSS raus, aber er kann fliegen, du nicht. Du würdest dich da unten nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen."

„Sorgst du dich denn so sehr um mich?", fragte der Ritter amüsiert. „Was wird Van nur denken, wenn er dich so sieht?"

„Er wird nicht noch einmal der Eifersucht verfallen", verkündete der Junge düster, als er hinter ihnen auftauchte. „Das hat schon viel zu viel angerichtet." Er warf einen Blick auf das Schlachtengeschehen und verzog das Gesicht. „Und ich hatte gehofft, nie wieder so etwas miterleben zu müssen."

„Und das von dir?", fragte Allen scheinbar erstaunt. „Ausgerechnet der Mann, den die Geschichte Gaias als mutigsten aller Krieger beschreibt?"

„Lass den Quatsch, Allen", wehrte Van ab und sah den Ritter ernst an. „Du weißt sehr gut, dass es in solchen Kriegen nur Gemetzel gibt, keine ehrenvollen Kämpfe. Kümmere dich bitte um Hitomi, während ich Juseela stelle."

„Wo ist sie überhaupt?", fragte Hitomi und sah sich um.

„Links von uns, nicht weit entfernt", teilte ihr Van mit. „Man kann sie nur von dieser Rampe nicht sehen. Ich gehe jetzt." Er ergriff Hitomis Hand. „Bitte warte hier auf mich. Versuch nicht, mich zu retten, ja? Bring dich nicht selbst in Gefahr."

Hitomi wurde etwas rot, dann schob sie das Kinn vor. „He, ich habe dich nicht extra aus deinem Dornröschenschlaf geweckt, nur damit du jetzt umkommst! Hör auf, dir so etwas einzureden!"

„Sie hat Recht, Van", schaltete sich auch Allen ein. „Das bringt Unglück. Geh jetzt und finde die Königin. Danach werden wir den Krieg irgendwie stoppen."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Hitomi, als Van sich umwandte und auf Escaflowne zumarschierte.

„Nun, wir werden erst mal Millerna suchen", meinte Allen achselzuckend. „Danach bringe ich euch beide auf die Brücke zu Dryden. Und dann..."

Plötzlich erstarrte er. Hitomi sah ihn einen Moment lang fragend an, dann erkannte sie, was ihn so verstört hatte. Sie hörte es. Die Stimme aus der Vergangenheit. Sie wurde blass und bemerkte es gar nicht, dass Allens verkrampfte Hand ihre Schulter zu fest umfasste.

„Kommt schon, ihr Bestien! Ein paar von euch hab ich schon erledigt, den Rest schaff ich auch noch!"

„Aber... das ist doch nicht möglich", stammelte Hitomi und sah Allen erschrocken an. „Das... ist..."

Der Ritter sagte nichts. Einige Sekunden lang erwiderte er ihren Blick, dann fuhr er herum und sah wieder hinunter auf das Schlachtfeld. Gleich darauf hatte er direkt unter der Guymelef-Werkstatt gefunden, was er gesucht hatte: einen Zaibacher Guymelef, der gerade gegen einen Drachenreiter kämpfte. Der Kampfgigant sah schon etwas älter aus als die anderen Modelle aus Zaibach ringsum, aber daran störte sich Allen nicht. Er sah nur, wie der Zaibacher kämpfte. Und hörte nur, wie er lachte. Er kannte die Stimme. Nur zu gut.

„Dilandau", flüsterte er.

Plötzlich stand er so ruckartig auf, dass Hitomi, die gerade seine Schulter hatte anfassen wollen, zurückzuckte. Mit steinernem Gesicht drehte er sich um und marschierte stur auf Sherezade zu, der neben Escaflowne aufgestellt worden war. Da Van gerade diesen bestieg und die Männer nicht zusahen, bemerkte ihn außer Hitomi niemand. Erst als er bei Sherezade angelangt war und ihn zu erklettern begann, hörte er Fragen hinter sich. Er antwortete auf keine. Hitomi würde das später machen. Jetzt hatte er keine Zeit zu verlieren. Auch Van schrie ihm etwas zu, aber auch ihm antwortete er nicht. Er öffnete das Visier des Guymelefs und stieg hinein.

Es tat bei weitem nicht so gut wie sonst, in dieser Kampfmaschine zu sitzen, und das lag nicht einmal daran, dass er sich ins wildeste Schlachtengetümmel seit dem Großen Krieg stürzen wollte. Es war ihm im Grunde egal. Aber es wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass dieser Alptraum, der Serena und ihn jahrelang getrennt hatte, sich wiederholen könnte. Er wunderte sich fast, warum ihm keine Tränen kamen, aber wahrscheinlich war der Schock einfach zu groß. Gut, er könnte sie auch jetzt nicht brauchen.

Neben ihm richtete sich Van auf und trat mit einigen schnellen Schritten mit Escaflowne zur Rampe. Einen Augenblick lang überblickte er das Kampfgeschehen, dann ließ er sich hinausfallen, verwandelte sich noch dabei in seine Drachengestalt und stieg mit einem herausfordernden Schrei wieder empor. Dann trat Allen vor und ließ seine schreienden Gefährten hinter sich. Als er bei der Rampe stand, schätzte er die Höhe und stellte zufrieden fest, dass die Gelenke und die Polsterung Sherezades das aushalten würden. Er fixierte die Gestalt des alten Zaibacher Guymelefs, der seinen Gegner offenkundig besiegt hatte. Das Lachen des Irren klang bis hier herauf, trotz des Schlachtenlärms. Der Drachenreiter lag am Boden, lebte aber anscheinend noch. Aber nicht mehr lange vermutlich. Allen sprang.

Der Aufprall war sehr hart, trotz aller Polster, die ihn umgaben. Trotzdem biss Allen die Zähne zusammen und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, bevor er mit einer großen Kraftanstrengung wieder aufstand. Langsam und bedächtig zog er sein Schwert. Traurig musterte er den Guymelef, aus dessen Visier ihm schierer Hass entgegenströmte.

„Dilandau!", rief er laut aus. „Lass von ihm ab! Erinnerst du dich noch an mich?"

„Allen Schezar!", knurrte die metallisch verstärkte Stimme des Ungeheuers aus dem Guymelef. „Du kommst mir gerade recht! Kämpfe!"

Damit ließ er von dem unglücklichen Drachenreiter ab und hob sein Flüssigmetallschwert. Einen hohen Kampfschrei ausstoßend rannte er auf Sherezade zu. Allen stellte sich in Position und erwartete den Ansturm äußerlich ruhig. Innerlich aber tobte es in ihm. Dies, das bezweifelte er nicht, würde für ihn der schwerste Kampf seiner Karriere werden.

In der nächsten Folge...

_Als Van seine Tante angreifen will, hindern ihn die Drachen daran... Allen versucht Dilandau davon zu überzeugen, wieder Serena zu werden... Merle sucht auf dem Schlachtfeld nach Llorin... Während Juseela die Letzte Waffe zündet, hat sie eine Erscheinung... Allen riskiert sein Leben, um Serena sein Vertrauen in sie zu beweisen... die letzte Waffe explodiert..._

_Titel: Der Kampf um die Menschheit_


	16. Der Kampf um die Menschheit

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 16 – Der Kampf um die Menschheit

Ist es nur ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? Als Llorin, der Katzenmann, gegen Dilandau antritt, wird er beinahe getötet. Nur ein altbekannter Gegner für den Wahnsinnigen bewahrt ihn vorerst davor. Währenddessen klärt Millerna mich und Van auf, was in der Zeit unserer Ohnmacht geschehen ist. Das Hallo ist groß, als wir unversehrt den Crusado verlassen. Als Dryden schließlich meldet, dass er die Ispanos gefunden hat und diese uns helfen wollen, ist die Moral wiederhergestellt. Aber die Situation ist nicht so rosig, wie es scheint: Der Krieg zwischen Zaibach und Asturia tobt noch immer und Juseela, die Königin des Drachenvolkes, hat den Schauplatz fast erreicht. Van will sie mit Escaflowne aufhalten und ich bete, dass ihm nichts geschieht... nicht jetzt. Und als wäre dies alles nicht genug, hört Allen aus dem Schlachtenlärm die Stimme von Dilandau heraus. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den ich nur mit absolutem Schmerz vergleichen kann, stürzt sich auch er in den Kampf...

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, als Van mit Escaflowne aus dem Frachtraum stürzte. Einen Moment lang ertappte er sich bei dem Gedanken, sich einfach fallen zu lassen, bis er am Boden aufschlug, so sehr genoss er das Gefühl des Windes. Gleich darauf schüttelte er es ab. DAS konnte er sich jetzt am wenigsten leisten. Nach einigen Zügen an den Hebeln im Inneren von Escaflowne verwandelte sich die Wundermaschine der Ispano in ein drachenähnliches Gebilde. Van schrie begeistert auf und erhob sich auf dem Rücken des gespenstisch weißen Flugtieres. Seine Augen glitzerten, als er die echten Drachen sah, die nun vom Boden abhoben. Ihre Absicht war klar. Sie wollten ihre Herrin schützen.

Van sah hoch zu dem Gebilde, das einige hundert Meter über ihm in der Luft schwebte. Auf dem Schlachtfeld hatte es niemand bemerkt, aber das war es, weswegen er hierher gekommen war: ein ispanisches Schiff, das etwas beherbergte, das gefährlicher war als alle Guymelefs dort unten auf der Ebene. Und die Person, die willens war, diese Waffe einzusetzen. Seine Tante.

Van biss sich auf die Lippen, als er an den Kontrollen riss. Escaflowne bäumte sich im Flug auf und stieg plötzlich steil nach oben, dem Schiff zu. Seine Gefühle in diesem Augenblick waren sehr zweigespalten. Einerseits wurmte es ihn gewaltig, dass Juseela es gewagt hatte, ihn in einem Moment der Schwäche auszunutzen. Damals, als er geglaubt hatte, Hitomi hätte ihn betrogen, hatte sie ihm weisgemacht, die ganze Welt hätte sich gegen ihn verschworen – und er hatte sich von ihr einlullen lassen! Er kniff kurz seine Augen zusammen. Andererseits war die Königin des Volkes des Drachengottes seine einzige noch lebende Verwandte. Er hatte ihr in die Augen gesehen. Van glaubte nicht, dass sie ihn aus Bosheit oder Berechnung angelogen hatte. Sie empfand wirklich etwas für ihn, den Sohn ihrer Schwester Varie.

Und das machte es so schwer für ihn, zu tun, was getan werden musste. Aber es war unvermeidlich. Juseela war besessen davon, die beiden Heere unter ihr auszulöschen und sie würde sich durch nichts davon abhalten lassen. Er hatte keine Wahl. Er musste sie töten.

Wenn er konnte. Er riskierte einen raschen Blick hinter sich. Die ersten Drachen in Fleisch und Blut hatten sehr schnell gemerkt, was er vorhatte und ihre Reiter holten das letzte aus den Tieren heraus, um ihn einzuholen. Sie wussten, was er vorhatte und es war Van klar, dass sie ihre Königin bis zum letzten Atemzug verteidigen würden. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und warf einen raschen Blick über das Schlachtfeld.

Sah nicht sehr gut aus. Die meisten der Drachen befanden sich noch immer am Boden, da sie noch nichts von ihm mitbekommen hatten, aber Warnrufe flogen nur so über die Ebene und immer mehr der Bestien hoben ab. Mit Ziel auf ihn und das Schiff Juseelas. Verflixt! Wenn ihn einige der Viecher einholten, dann würde es sehr schwierig werden, Juseela noch aufzuhalten. Wie besessen zerrte Van an den Drahtseilen, mit denen er Escaflowne steuerte, aber es nützte nichts. Er holte bereits das Äußerste aus der Maschine heraus. Mehr ging nicht. Und einige der Drachenreiter waren ihm bereits sehr nahe gekommen.

Allerdings war zwischen den ersten und den Nachfolgern auch etwas Abstand. Van traf seine Entscheidung blitzschnell. Mit einem Schrei riss er an einem der Seile, sodass sich seine Muskeln protestierend spannten. Mit dem metallischen Äquivalent seines Schreis warf sich Escaflowne im Flug herum und rammte den ersten Drachen, der vollkommen überrascht wurde und nicht mehr ausweichen konnte, an der Seite. Van hatte Glück. Er war darauf gefasst gewesen und hielt sich entschlossen an allem fest, was zur Verfügung stand. Der Drachenreiter hatte dieses Glück nicht. Mit einem Blick des abgrundtiefen Entsetzens glitt der Draconier aus dem Sattel, als sein Tier sich zur Seite neigte, und fiel zu Boden. Der aus dem Gleichgewicht gebrachte Drache folgte ihm.

Aber Van konnte es sich nicht leisten, jetzt stolz auf seine Leistungen zu sein. Noch waren die anderen Gegner zwar überrascht, aber das würde nicht auf ewig so bleiben. Noch einmal riss er den Metalldrachen im Flug herum und nahm Kurs auf einen weiteren Gegner. Dieser allerdings war nun vorgewarnt und holte tief Luft, um Van mit seinem alles versengenden Feuer vom Himmel zu holen. Dieser flog weiterhin unbeirrt auf ihn zu. Der Katzenmann, der den Drachen lenkte, schien nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, dass Van sich in derartige Gefahr begab, aber er zögerte nicht lange: Die Feuerlanze hüllte ihn und Escaflowne vollkommen ein.

Und nach einer Sekunde tauchten sie beide wieder am anderen Ende auf und Escaflownes metallische Klauen bohrten sich in den Hals des Untiers. Bevor der Katzenmann seine Überraschung überwinden konnte, riss Van die Klaue wieder aus dem Hals, bevor sein Gegner ihn in seinem Todeskampf zum Boden riss. Er erlaubte sich ein grimmiges Lächeln. Vielleicht lag es an dem Drachenherz, das im Energisten von Escaflowne pulsierte... das Feuer der Tiere konnte ihm nichts mehr anhaben, das hatte er selbst verblüfft im Kampf mit den beiden Botschaftern festgestellt. Gut, dass diese Gegner das nicht gewusst hatten.

Allerdings sah die Sache nicht sehr rosig aus. Langsam gingen ihm die Geheimwaffen aus. Dennoch, davon würde er sich nicht aufhalten lassen. Er sah sich nach dem nächsten Gegner um. Zwei weitere Drachenreiter, ein Katzenmensch und ein Draconier, hatten zu ihm aufgeschlossen. Gut, diese zwei musste er noch schaffen, dann würde er sich um Juseela kümmern. Sonst kamen die anderen Drachen ihm noch nach und mit einer Hundertschaft der Biester konnte er es keinesfalls aufnehmen.

Die Draconierin, die näher an ihm dran war, wartete nicht auf ihre Verstärkung, sondern griff ihn sofort mit brennenden Augen an. Dumm für sie, gut für Van. Hätte sie zusammen mit dem Katzenmann angegriffen, hätte sie eine gute Chance gehabt, denn für einen Luftkampf war Escaflowne denkbar schlecht gerüstet. Offenbar schien sie die gleiche Taktik zu verfolgen wie er auch: Sie wollte ihn so rammen wie er seinen ersten Gegner. Gut, noch hatte er einen Trick in petto.

Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln drückte er mit dem Fuß eine gut verborgene Taste, die er vor fünf Jahren durch bloßen Zufall entdeckt hatte. Allerdings zeigte sie große Wirkung. Hinter ihm glitt an Escaflownes Hinterteil ein Metallstück zur Seite und gab ein Triebwerk frei, dass er erst einmal eingesetzt hatte, damals, als er mit Allen und Hitomi aus Zaibach geflohen war. Er wappnete sich gegen den Rückstoß, trotzdem wurde er beinahe umgerissen, als der Guymelef einen gewaltigen Ruck nach vorn machte. Die überraschte Draconierin sauste an der Stelle vorbei, an der er gerade noch gewesen war. Er ließ ihr dennoch keine Zeit, um ihre Fassung wiederzufinden.

Escaflowne flog eine Kurve und hielt nun wieder genau auf die verwirrte Lenkerin und ihr Tier zu. Sie begriff noch immer nicht, warum er auf einmal so an Geschwindigkeit gewonnen hatte. Das machte es einfach. Einige Sekunden, bevor Escaflowne und der Drache kollidieren würden, riss Van den Guymelef um 90° herum. Die Draconierin begriff erst im letzten Augenblick, was er vorhatte und ihr vor Schreck erstarrtes Gesicht würde ihm lange in Erinnerung bleiben. Der metallene Flügel Escaflownes traf die Bauchseite des Drachen und schlitzte ihn der Länge nach auf. Während Van sich dem letzten Gegner zuwandte, warf der tödlich verwundete Drache seine Reiterin ab und stürzte neben ihr in die Tiefe.

Nun war nur noch der Katzenmann übrig. Dieser hatte zwar mitbekommen, was seiner Herrin passiert war, aber das nützte ihm nichts. Er versuchte, seinen Drachen Feuer spucken zu lassen, aber die Lanze verfehlte Van um mehrere Meter. Nicht, dass es etwas gebracht hätte, wenn sie getroffen hätte, aber immerhin wurde er so nicht in seiner Sicht behindert. Van lenkte den nun an Geschwindigkeit weit überlegenen Escaflowne so dicht über den Drachen, dass sich der Katzenmann ducken musste, um nicht geköpft zu werden. Einige Metallteile schrammten an den Hornplatten des Untiers entlang.

Auch Van musste einen Rüttler hinnehmen, aber dank seine großen Schnelligkeit riss er den Drachen mehr mit als dieser ihn. Das Biest kam ins Trudeln und der ohnehin schon aus dem Gleichgewicht geratene Katzenmann konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Mit einem gellenden Schrei folgte auch er seinen Kameraden zur Erde und der herrenlos gewordene Drache entfernte sich vom Schlachtfeld, so schnell er konnte. Er scheint viel klüger zu sein als seine Herren, dachte Van.

Er trat von der Taste und die Klappe über dem Triebwerk schloss sich wieder. Allmählich kehrte Escaflowne wieder zu seiner Normalgeschwindigkeit zurück, was auch Van erleichterte. Egal, was für Vorteile ihm diese Schnelligkeit im Kampf auch einbrachte... sie war mindestens so gefährlich für ihn wie für seine Gegner. Einige Male bei diesem rasanten Flug hatte er Angst gehabt, hinunterzufallen. Dennoch gönnte er sich keine Pause und riss Escaflowne mitten im Bremsvorgang herum, sodass Juseelas Schiff wieder im Blickfeld war.

Das und die mindestens 10 Drachen, die es schützend umkreisten.

Van fluchte ungehemmt. Er hatte die Zaibacher Drachen vergessen! Sie hatten einen kürzeren Weg gehabt als die auf der Seite der Asturianer und hatten sich dem Schiff von hinten genähert, als er mit den anderen Drachen gekämpft hatte. Jetzt hatte er keine Chance mehr, das Schiff zu erreichen. Ratlos verharrte Van in der Luft, während immer mehr Drachen von beiden Seiten sich dem lebenden Schutzschild hinzugesellten. Zum Glück verzichteten die Drachenreiter nun, ihn anzugreifen, denn in seiner momentanen abgelenkten Lage wäre er ein leichtes Ziel gewesen. Die vier von vorhin hatten offenbar nur versucht, ihn abzulenken, bis ihre Kameraden das Schiff erreicht hatten. Es war ihnen gelungen.

Aber auch wenn die Drachenreiter ihn nicht mehr angriffen – vermutlich auf Juseelas Wunsch, schließlich war er ihr Neffe – konnte er das Schiff nun nicht mehr erreichen. Gute zwei Dutzend Drachen umschwirrten das Schiff nun schon in immer größer werdenden Kreisen. Je länger er hier ziellos umherflog, desto länger hatte Juseela Zeit, die Letzte Waffe zu starten! Und dann war es endgültig vorbei mit den beiden Armeen dort unten! Das durfte nicht geschehen!

Van seufzte. „Vergib mir, Hitomi", sagte er zu sich selbst und riss an den metallenen Zügeln Escaflownes. Gleichzeitig drückte er die verborgene Taste, sodass das Triebwerk wieder zum Vorschein kam. Er wusste nicht, ob es klug war, es so kurz hintereinander einzusetzen, aber wenn es nicht funktionierte, war ohnehin alles egal. „Ich muss es einfach versuchen. Es tut mir Leid, dass meine Eifersucht uns unsere letzten Tage geraubt hat."

Nun waren es bereits gute vierzig Drachen, die um das ispanische Schiff umherschwirrten und die anderen, noch ebenso viele, waren kurz davor, es zu erreichen. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Mit einem lauten Schrei trat Van auf das Pedal. Das Triebwerk spie Feuer und Escaflowne beschleunigte immer weiter, während er auf das Knäuel Drachen und das Schiff zuhielt. Vielleicht, vielleicht schaffte er es durch bloße Geschwindigkeit, den Ring aus Drachen zu durchstoßen und Juseelas Schiff zu rammen.

Van machte sich keine Illusionen. Selbst wenn er durch den Ring kam, würde er mindestens einen Drachen frontal rammen und das würde ihn unweigerlich von Escaflowne herunterschleudern. Aber vielleicht reichte die Wucht des Aufpralls, um den Guymelef gegen das ispanische Schiff zu stoßen, sodass dieses vorzeitig explodierte. So oder so, tot war er auf jeden Fall. Aber bitte, betete er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, während die Drachen sich vor ihm formierten, um seinem Angriff zu begegnen, bitte, lasst mein Opfer nicht umsonst gewesen sein!

Im nächsten Moment explodierte die Welt vor ihm.

Merle hatte Angst. Riesige Angst. Normalerweise wäre sie in diesem Moment sofort umgedreht und hätte ihr Heil in der Flucht gesucht. Aber die Umstände waren eben nicht normal. Zum Glück waren die beiden kriegsführenden Parteien momentan ebenso ratlos wie sie, sonst wäre sie gewiss schon von einem Fußsoldaten oder einem Guymelef getötet worden. Aber momentan starrten fast alle Kämpfer entweder auf die beiden Kampfmaschinen, die in der Mitte des Schlachtfeldes gegeneinander kämpften oder auf die Luftschlacht über ihnen. Keiner bemerkte die kleine Katzenfrau, die, jede Deckung nützend, sich immer näher an die beiden kämpfenden Guymelefs heranschlich.

Dabei waren Sherezade und diese alte Zaibacher Guymelef, wie Merle festgestellt hatte, gar nicht ihr Ziel. Ihr war rätselhaft, wieso Allen aus der ispanischen Guymelef-Werkstatt, die plötzlich am Himmel erschienen war, gesprungen war und nun mit diesem Zaibacher kämpfte. Aber ihr war es Recht, denn so waren die anderen Kämpfer in der Nähe abgelenkt. Der Zaibacher schien einer der höchsten zu sein, wenn alle so gespannt auf den Ausgang dieses Duells warteten. Egal.

Das interessierte sie nicht, jedenfalls nicht brennend. Natürlich wünschte sie Allen alles Gute für diesen Kampf. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass dem Ritter des Himmels etwas zustieß, denn auch wenn sie sich nicht immer gut verstanden, hatte ihr der Mädchenschwarm Asturias schon einige Male einen guten Rat geben können. Wie oft hatte er ihr nicht schon aus der Patsche geholfen, wenn ihr zugegeben oft mit ihr durchgehendes Temperament sie in Schwierigkeiten mit Farnelias Bürgern gebracht hatte?

Auch Van wünschte sie alles Glück der Welt. Natürlich hatte sie ihn sofort erkannt, als Escaflowne aus dem Bauch dieses Monsterschiffes gefallen war, und ihr Herz hatte sofort höhergeschlagen. Niemand außer ihm konnte Escaflowne so vollendet beherrschen, darum stand es außer Frage, wer dort oben kämpfte. Obwohl er sie aus Farnelia verbannt hatte, liebte Merle ihn noch immer. Diesen sturen, seine Gefühle verleugnenden Dummkopf, mit dem sie aufgewachsen war und den sie früher noch mehr als nur geschwisterlich geliebt hatte. Bevor Hitomi aufgetaucht war. Und auch Llorin.

Das brachte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Hastig drückte sie sich an einigen Fußsoldaten vorbei, die noch vor einigen Sekunden gegeneinander gekämpft hatten und nun mit offenen Mündern in den Himmel starrten. Sie wollte nicht ausprobieren, ob diese Leute Katzenmenschen verschonten, nur weil sie nicht wussten, ob sie auf ihrer Seite standen oder auf der anderen. Sie erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an all die Vorurteile, die die Menschen gegenüber ihrem Volk hegten, deswegen rannte sie so schnell sie konnte durch die Menschenmassen, bevor diese sie zur Kenntnis nehmen und als Gefahr einstufen konnten. Einige Male schrie ihr zwar jemand etwas hinterher, aber niemand verfolgte sie. Gut.

Sie hatte keine Zeit, um sie Vans Kampf anzusehen, denn jetzt kam war sie fast bei Allen und seinem Gegner angekommen. Irgendetwas an dem Kerl kam ihr komisch vor, auch wenn sie wegen des Kampfroboters nicht erkennen konnte, wer es war. Aber diese Wildheit, mit der er angriff... irgendwo hatte sie das schon gesehen. Und diese zornigen Laute, die aus dem Visier klangen... wo hatte sie die nur schon gehört? Sie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie keuchend die letzten Meter ihres Laufs hinter sich brachte. Nie war sie so schnell so lang gelaufen. Aber es war wichtig.

Nun hatte sie endlich den toten Drachen erreicht. Sie ließ sich eine Sekunde lang Zeit, um tief Luft zu holen, dann ging sie immer noch heftig atmend um das riesige Tier herum. Auf dem Plateau hatte sie genau gesehen, wie Llorin seine Freunde weggeschickt hatte, um allein gegen diesen Zaibacher zu kämpfen. Atemlos hatte sie den Kampf verfolgt, auch den Ausgang. Einige quälend lange Sekunden lang hatte sie gedacht, ihr Liebster würde sterben, ohne dass sie ihm etwas von ihren Gefühlen hätte mitteilen können, aber dann war plötzlich Allen vom Himmel gefallen.

Sie hatte nicht gewusst, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber sie hatte auch nicht gezögert. Sofort war sie losgelaufen, ins Getümmel des Kampfes, um zur Stelle zu kommen, wo sie Llorin hatte fallen sehen. Zum Glück hatten die meisten Menschen die Kämpfe eingestellt, als die Drachen plötzlich alle weggeflogen waren. Auch Merle war verblüfft gewesen, allerdings hatte sie diese glückliche Wendung ausgenützt, um unbeschadet hierher zu kommen. Viele Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf, während sie immer langsamer um den Drachen herumging.

Was war, wenn Llorin den Sturz nicht überlebt hatte?

Was war, wenn einer der Guymelefs aus Versehen auf ihn getreten war?

Was war, wenn...?

Dann, als sie um das riesige Bein des toten Drachen herumgegangen war, sah sie ihn. Llorin sah furchtbar aus. Seine Uniform, die er vorher mit so viel Stolz getragen hatte, war von Blut und Schlamm verunstaltet und kaum mehr zu erkennen. Sein Arm lag in einem Winkel da, der keinesfalls natürlich sein konnte und war ebenfalls mit Blut bedeckt. Der Katzenmann lag leblos auf der Erde und schien nichts von dem Kampf zu bemerken, der einige Meter neben ihm ausgetragen wurde.

Mit einem verzweifelten Schrei stürzte Merle zu ihm hin. Vergessen waren all die Strapazen, die sie auf sich genommen hatte. Vergessen die Gefahr, in der sie sich befanden. Alles, was sie von der Welt noch wahrnahm, war Llorins Körper, der regungslos vor ihr lag. Ohne Rücksicht auf ihre ohnehin schon verschmutzte Kleidung ließ sie sich in den Schlamm fallen und tastete zitternd nach seinem Puls. Zunächst fühlte sie eine klamme, quälend lange Sekunde nichts, aber dann plötzlich fast unmerklich kleine Stöße, die das Blut zwar schwach, aber noch immer durch seinen Körper pumpten.

Unglaublich erleichtert setzte sie sich auf und legte seinen Kopf sanft auf ihre Beine. Rasch untersuchte sie, ob er ernsthaft verwundet war, aber bis auf seinen Arm schien er keine gefährlichen Wunden davongetragen zu haben. Im Stillen dankte Merle den Mächten, dass sie ihre Bitte erhört und Llorin beschützt hatte. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, als sie sein Gesicht streichelte.

„Du Dummkopf", schluchzte sie. „Wieso hast du nicht auf mich gehört, hm? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst bei mir bleiben." Das Verlangen in ihr wurde übermächtig, also beugte sie sich über ihn und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Immer noch rannen ihr salzige Tränen dabei über das Gesicht. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich sein Körper wieder bewegte. Hastig brach sie ihre Kuss ab und sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Llorin schien zunächst gar nicht mitzubekommen, was überhaupt passiert war. Mit leeren Augen sah er Merle an. Sie konnte kein Erkennen darin lesen. Allerdings schien ihre Gegenwart seine Kraftreserven zu mobilisieren, denn er kämpfte sich zusehends Stück für Stück von der Schwelle des Todes zurück. Mit einem Mal zwinkerte er und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie zwar von Schmerz getrübt, aber wieder klar. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, als er sie _erkannte!_

„Merle?", fragte er mit ungläubiger, schwacher Stimme. „Bist du es... wirklich? Oder bilde ich... mir das nur ein?"

„Nein!", wehrte sie entschieden ab und streichelte sein Gesicht. „Nein! Ich bin es wirklich, Llorin! Ich bringe dich hier weg!"

„Weg?" Er versuchte ein schräges Grinsen, aber es gelang ihm nicht sehr gut. „Wo...hin denn? Wir sind auf einem Schlachtfeld, Merle. Ich... kann nicht laufen."

„Ist mir egal!", fauchte Merle und tauchte ihre Krallen in sein Gesicht, als sie fühlte, dass er wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit abzugleiten drohte. „Ich bringe dich hier irgendwie raus, hörst du? Und wenn ich dich durch die ganze verdammte Ebene tragen muss!"

„Lass... es, Merle", wehrte Llorin ab, aber sein Protest war nur schwach. „Du hättest nicht... herkommen sollen. Geh zu deinem Freund... Allen Shezar, wenn er diesen Kampf gewonnen hat. Er wird... dich wegbringen... falls er dann noch lebt."

„Kommt nicht in Frage!", brauste das Katzenmädchen auf, doch dann drängte sich eine Frage in ihr Bewusstsein. „Llorin... gegen wen kämpft Allen? Wer hat dich fast getötet?"

„Hätte nie gedacht... dass er noch lebt", murmelte der Katzenmann. Er versuchte einen Blick auf den Kampf werfen zu können, aber sein Hals schien zu schmerzen. „Hätte ihm... nicht allein... gegenübertreten sollen." Dann erst schien er Merles Frage zu realisieren. „Albatou", hauchte er. „Es ist... Dilandau Albatou!"

In Merle gefror etwas unter diesen Worten zu Eis. Das war unmöglich! Absolut unmöglich! Dilandau war to... fort, und das schon seit fünf Jahren! Als er realisiert hatte, dass Allen für seine Schwester sterben würde, hatte ihn Serena mit einer Vehemenz in die tiefsten Winkel ihres Geistes verbannt, die bis heute angehalten hatte. Es war doch nicht möglich, dass er nach all dieser Zeit wieder Kontrolle über sie hatte. Oder... doch?

„Das kann nicht sein!", rief sie, mehr um sich zu beruhigen, als weil sie daran glaubte. „Das ist unmöglich, Llorin! Dilaudau ist nicht mehr!"

„Und doch... kämpft er gerade vor uns", erwiderte dieser leise, während er nachdenklich in den Himmel starrte. „Du kennst ihn, nicht wahr? Hörst du nicht... seine Stimme? Fühlst du nicht... seinen Hass?"

Darauf konnte Merle nichts erwidern, als sie zu dem Zaibacher Guymelef hinsah. Die Brutalität, mit der dieser Sherezade zu treffen versuchte, war ihr nur zu gut bekannt. Auch erkannte sie nun die wütende Stimme, die Allen anschrie, er solle endlich richtig kämpfen. Sie war zwar durch das Metall verzerrt, aber Dilandaus Stimme war unverkennbar. Merles Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Warum? Warum ging nur alles schief?

„Merle..." Sofort sah sie wieder zu Llorin hinunter. Eine ihrer Tränen landete dabei auf seinem Gesicht, aber das schien ihn nicht zu stören. Obwohl er große Schmerzen haben musste, versuchte er sie anzulächeln. „Es tut... mir Leid. Du hattest Recht, ich hätte wohl... bei dir bleiben sollen." Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Jetzt werde... ich ehrlos hier sterben."

„Ehre! Ehre!", schrie Merle plötzlich. „Ich kann dieses verdammte Wort nicht mehr hören! Du bist genauso wie Van früher! Er konnte sich selbst auch nichts eingestehen wegen seiner Ehre! Deine Herrin interessiert es nicht, ob du lebst oder stirbst, Llorin!"

Einen Moment lang flackerte Zorn in seinen Augen auf und sein Mund öffnete sich zum Protest, aber dann ließ er es bleiben. Vielleicht hatte er doch etwas dazugelernt. Er sah weg. „Vielleicht hast... du ja Recht... vielleicht auch nicht. Das spielt... keine Rolle mehr." Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah sie an. Merle konnte es kaum glauben, als sie eine einzelne Träne die Wangen dieses großen Kriegers herunterrinnen sah! „Seltsam... früher dachte ich immer... es würde mich glücklich machen... für die Herrin zu sterben. Aber jetzt... da es soweit ist... fühle ich nur Bedauern." Wieder lächelte er und dieses Mal gelang es ihm. „Bedauern darüber... dass ich dir unser Volk nicht mehr vorstellen kann." Er versuchte, die Hand zu ihrem Gesicht zu heben, aber es gelang ihm nicht. „Bedauern darüber... dass ich dich nun nicht mehr beschützen kann... wie ich es hätte tun sollen."

Das Bild verschwamm vor Merles Augen, als sie dieses Geständnis von ihm hörte. Sie schluchzte leise, als sie seine zitternde Hand nahm und sie sanft an ihrer Wange rieb. „Nein!", flüsterte sie schluckend. „Ich erlaube dir nicht zu sterben, Llorin, hörst du? Ich verbiete es dir! Ich bringe dich hier heraus und dann kommst du gefälligst wieder auf die Beine!" Bei den letzten Sätzen war sie immer lauter geworden. Sie krallte sich an Llorin fest, als dessen Augen wieder trübe wurden. „Ich lasse dich nicht hier zurück!"

Noch einmal kämpfte sich Llorin aus der drohenden Bewusstlosigkeit zurück. „Nein, Merle. Du musst... weg von hier. Geh mit Shezar... er wird dich sicher hier herausbringen. Lass mich hier... ich behindere dich nur."

„Nein!", schrie sie noch einmal und hielt mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht fest. Seine Augen wurden groß, als sie ihres ganz nah an seines heranbrachte. Obwohl ihre Augen noch immer feucht waren, stand eine sonderbare Mischung aus Zorn und Entschlossenheit in ihnen. „Ich bin dir durch halb Gaia gefolgt", sagte sie plötzlich ganz ruhig und gelassen. „Und das nur, weil ich dir etwas sagen will, du dummer Narr! Etwas, dass ich schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung weiß, das du aber anscheinend noch immer nicht begriffen hast." Llorins Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Offenbar begriff er, was sie ihm sagen wollte. „Ich liebe dich, Llorin! Es ist mir gleich, ob ich dich hier herausbringe oder ob wir beide hier auf diesem Schlachtfeld sterben... aber ich werde dich nicht mehr verlassen, hörst du? Ich bleibe für immer bei dir!"

Offenbar wollte der Katzenmann etwas sagen, aber aus seiner Kehle kam nur ein heiseres Krächzen, bevor Merle ihm den Mund mit einem Kuss verschloss. Mochte dieser Tag doch enden, wie er wollte... Merle hatte erreicht, was sie wollte.

Hastig parierte Allen die Flüssigmetalllanzen, die auf ihn zuschossen, drehte sich um die eigene Achse und stoppte das Schwert, mit dem ihn sein Gegner gleich darauf attackierte. Er überhörte den zornigen Schrei aus dem anderen Guymelef und versuchte, das Schwert des Zaibachers abzuschlagen, indem er nach dem metallenen Arm hieb. Der andere war indes auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und wich einen Schritt zurück. Die beiden Schwerter trafen wieder aufeinander.

Eine Sekunde lang trennten sich die beiden Kontrahenten. Allen ging sofort wieder in Verteidigungsstellung, während Dilandau mit gesenkten Armen dastand. Allen konnte den heftigen Atem seines Gegners hören. Dilandau war nicht mehr so gut trainiert wie früher, auch wenn er seinen geringfügigen Mangel an Ausdauer durch seine Raserei wettmachte. Diese Entschlossenheit mochten ihm in einem kurzen Kampf von enormem Nutzen sein, tatsächlich hatte Allen in den ersten Minuten ihres Kampfes nichts anderes getan, als die Hiebe des anderen zu parieren. Je länger der Schlagabtausch allerdings währte, desto mehr Kraft verbrauchte Dilandau, während Allen noch immer Reserven hatte. Das würde Allen letztendlich den Sieg bringen.

Wenn den Ritter des Himmels nicht etwas daran hinderte, mit aller Entschlossenheit anzugreifen. Hätte er keine Skrupel, sein Gegenüber zu töten, wäre der Kampf vermutlich schon entschieden. Allen hatte seine Schwertkunst in den zahlreichen Kämpfen mit Van sogar noch verbessern können, ebenso wie der junge König, während Dilandau in den letzten Jahren nicht einmal ein Schwert in der Hand gehalten hatte. Aber einen Vorteil, von dem er allerdings nicht wusste, hatte der Zaibacher doch: Allen konnte ihn nicht töten.

„Was soll das, Shezar?", erklang plötzlich die schrille Stimme des Wahnsinnigen. Allen spürte förmlich, wie die irren Augen des Zaibachers ihn zu durchbohren versuchten. „Wieso greifst du nicht an? Bist du etwa zu feige?"

„Ich bin nicht feige, Dilandau", entgegnete Allen ruhig. „Aber ich will meine Schwester nicht verletzen."

Dem folgte ein wütendes Knurren und ein Angriff von Dilandau. Die beiden Schwerter krachten wieder aufeinander und blieben zitternd in der Mitte der Kontrahenten.

„Wovon redest du, Shezar? Willst du mich verwirren?"

Allen blockte einen weiteren, seitwärts geführten Hieb mit dem Flüssigmetallschwert ab.

„Kommt es dir nicht komisch vor, dass du dich nicht an die letzten fünf Jahre erinnern kannst, Dilandau?", fragte Allen forschend. „Was hast du in ihnen gemacht?"

Das schien den Zaibacher etwas aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Allerdings war Dilandau die Sorte Mensch, die wütend wird, wenn man sie verunsichert. Allen sprang hoch, und als die Metalllanzen sich dort in die Luft bohrten, wo er eben noch gestanden war, landete er bereits hinter Dilandau.

„Siehst du?", bohrte Allen weiter. „Du weißt es nicht. Und warum? Weil du diese fünf Jahre niemals erlebt hast. Weil in dieser Zeit jemand anders in diesem Körper war. Serena Shezar."

„Shezar?", knurrte Dilandau und musterte Allen. „Deine Schwester, wie? Denkst du, du kannst mir alles einreden? Was sollte dieses Weibsbild in mir verloren haben?"

Diesmal griff Dilandau mit einer schnell geführten Kombination von unterschiedlich gezielten Schlägen an. Allerdings hatte sich Allen im Kampf mit Van schnelle Reflexe angeeignet, wodurch er imstande war, alle Hiebe abzuwehren. Einmal gelang es ihm sogar, dem anderen Guymelef einen Schnitt am linken Handgelenk zuzufügen. Dieser zog sich daraufhin jedoch mit einem Fluch zurück.

„Sie hat nichts in dir verloren", antwortete Allen verspätet. Nun atmete auch er etwas heftiger. Normalerweise waren seine Kämpfe immer schnell entschieden. Er hätte Dilandau schon mindestens dreimal töten können, aber das konnte und durfte er nicht. Dadurch war die Sachlage sehr schwierig. „Sondern DU in IHR! Sie wurde als Kind von den Zaibachern entführt. Die Hexer haben Experimente mit ihnen durchgeführt und irgendwann bist DU daraus entstanden." Allen wartete auf einen neuerlichen Angriff, aber seltsamerweise kam er nicht. Vielleicht wusste der Verrückte ihm gegenüber tief im Inneren, dass Allen die Wahrheit sagte. „Serena, ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst", fuhr Allen vorsichtig fort. „Aber ich bitte dich, kämpfe gegen dieses Monster an! Du hast ihn schon einmal besiegt und du kannst es wieder schaffen!"

„SEI STILL!", schrie Dilandau und griff Allen mit derartiger Gewalt an, dass der Ritter des Himmels einen Schritt zurückweichen musste. Gleich darauf züngelten die Metalllanzen wieder nach ihm, welchen er zwar ausweichen konnte, aber eine davon streifte sehr nahe am Visier von Sherezade vorbei. „Egal, ob das, was du da von dir gibst, stimmt oder nicht... ich bin hier und ich bleibe hier! Und nichts, NICHTS, wird mich davon abhalten, dich zu töten!"

Allen machte sich mit einem beidhändig aufwärts geführten Hieb etwas Luft, aber Dilandau nützte diese Pause, um beide Hände zu heben. Allen konnte lediglich noch die Augen erschrocken aufreißen, als ihm zwei Flammenstrahlen entgegenschossen. Dem einen konnte der Ritter des Himmels zwar noch ausweichen, aber der andere traf ihn an der Seite. Zwar konnte ihm das Feuer selbst in so kurzer Zeit nicht sehr viel Schaden beibringen, aber er war einen Augenblick geblendet, was Dilandau sofort ausnützte. Aus dem Arm seines Guymelefs fuhren die Metalllanzen heraus.

„Jetzt hab ich dich, Shezar", brüllte der Zaibacher triumphierend. „Du hast versagt!"

Allen blinzelte, aber die bunten Schwaden vor seinen Augen verschwanden nicht schnell genug. Jeden Moment musste der tödliche Schuss kommen, aber statt dessen hörte er zu seiner Verwunderung Dilandaus gepresste Stimme, die „Nein! Nicht jetzt!", wimmerte. Fest presste Allen noch einmal die Augen zusammen und als er sie öffnete, konnte er wieder klar sehen. Gerade noch zur letzten Zeit, denn sein Gegner hatte seinen Anfall offenbar überwunden und schoss nun die Metalllanzen auf ihn ab. Der Ritter fegte sie mit dem Schwert beiseite, stürmte vor und schlug den Arm ab. Heulend wich Dilandau zurück.

„Was ist los, Dilandau?", fragte Allen mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. „Hat dich etwas davon abgehalten, mich zu töten? Hat Serena kurz mit dir gerungen? Serena, mach weiter! Du kannst ihn besiegen! Ich glaube an dich!"

„HALT DEINEN MUND!" Dilandau wahrte zwar sicheren Abstand, aber irgendwie hatte Allen das Gefühl, dass das Zittern, dass auf den Guymelef übertragen wurde, nicht durch den fehlenden Arm verursacht wurde. „Hier gibt es keine Serena! Nur uns beide!"

„Aber nur im Moment!", triumphierte Allen. „Ich wette, dass in diesem Moment Serena immer stärker wird. Vielleicht kann sie hier auf dem Schlachtfeld nicht ihre volle Stärke erreichen, aber wenn ich dich erst besiegt und nach Hause gebracht habe, wird sie früher oder später wieder hervorkommen. Und dann wirst du für immer verschwinden, Dilandau!"

„Niemals!", hauchte der Wahnsinnige mit brennendem Hass in der Stimme. Einen Moment lang schwieg er. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, Shezar. Mein Guymelef ist am Fuß und am Arm verletzt. Du bist im Vorteil. Wahrscheinlich wirst du mich besiegen." Der Unterton in seiner Stimme gefiel Allen nicht. „Aber bevor ich das geschehen lasse, bringe ich uns beide um! Mich... und deine heißgeliebte Schwester!" Damit setzte er sich den verbliebenen Arm an den Kopf.

„Nein!", rief Allen entsetzt. „Tu das nicht!"

„Komm nicht näher!", knurrte Dilandau voller Freude über seine Überlegenheit. „Sonst hast du keine Gelegenheit mehr, mich zu bekehren! Wirf deine Waffe weg, Shezar." Als Allen zögerte, schrie er: „WIRF DEINE WAFFE WEG!"

Noch einen Moment lang zögerte Allen, aber dann nahm er das meterlange Schwert und stieß es vor sich tief in die Erde. Dann streckte er die Arme des Guymelefs zur Seite. „Wie du willst, Dilandau. Ich werde nicht mehr kämpfen."

„Du überraschst mich, Shezar." Nun klang die Stimme des Zaibachers gar nicht mehr so verrückt. Offenbar war er wirklich überrascht, dass Allen so weit ging. „Ist es nicht deine Pflicht als Ritter, die Welt vor mir, diesem Ungeheuer zu bewahren?"

„Pflicht!" Allen schnaubte traurig. „Mein ganzes Leben lang bestand nur aus meinen Pflichten! Immerzu habe ich mich bemüht, Asturia zu dienen! Aber in diesem Fall kann ich es nicht." Allen richtete einen traurigen Blick aus das Visier des gegnerischen Guymelefs. „Weil ich Serena liebe. Egal, was die Konsequenzen sind, ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass sie stirbt."

Dilandau nahm den Roboterarm von der Stirn und zielte damit auf Sherezade. Im Inneren des Arm sah Allen heißes Feuer aufglühen.

„Dann wirst du hier sterben, du Narr", stellte Dilandau fest und lachte irr auf. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Ritter des Himmels einmal ein so schmähliches Ende nehmen würde. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein." Allen konnte das Grinsen unter dem Visier förmlich sehen. „Du darfst dich vorher noch von deiner Schwester verabschieden, Shezar!"

Allen schloss die Augen. „Serena", fing er an, gerade laut genug, dass sein Gegenüber es verstehen konnte. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe dir versprochen, dich zu beschützen, aber ich habe versagt. Vielleicht hat dich diese Verzweiflung dazu getrieben, Dilandau wieder hervorzurufen, ich weiß es nicht." Allen schluckte. „Du hast allen Grund, mich zu hassen. Ich hätte dich nicht allein in Freid zurücklassen dürfen. Ich habe vergessen, wie zart du bist, Schwester. Wie verletzlich. Nun stehen wir uns gegenüber und mein Eid Asturia gegenüber verpflichtet mich dazu, dich zu töten." Allen schüttelte den Kopf, als seine Augen feucht wurden. „Aber das kann ich nicht. Nicht um alles in der Welt. Weil du die einzige Person auf ganz Gaia bist, die ich lieben kann, ohne jemanden zu verletzen, Serena. Marlene... Millerna... Hitomi... Eries... jede Frau, die ich liebe oder die mich liebt, mache ich unglücklich. Nur dich durfte ich mit jeder Faser meines Herzens lieben, Serena... und dafür danke ich dir. Lebewohl, liebste Schwester."

Damit verstummte er und wartete auf den Flammenball, der sein Leben auslöschen würde. Er fühlte sich gar nicht so schlecht, wie er angenommen hatte. Er hatte gesagt, was er schon lange hätte sagen sollen. Vielleicht würde Van Dilandau besiegen und irgendwann würde Serena wieder über ihn siegen. Dann würde sie über alle ihrer Trauer zumindest wissen, was er für sie empfunden hatte. Erst, nachdem er diese Gedanken abgeschlossen hatte, bemerkte er, dass er noch immer keine Hitze fühlte. Erstaunt öffnete er die Augen.

Der Zaibacher Guymelef stand völlig starr. Sein Arm hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt und noch immer kochte das Feuer in ihm. Aber er schoss nicht. Man hörte keinen Laut aus dem Visier, kein Zischen, kein Fluch, keine Schmährede. Gerade, als Allen etwas sagen wollte, erklang der Schrei. Er war nicht einmal laut, wenn man bedachte, dass er von Dilandau stammte, eigentlich klang er eher so, als hätte ihn der Krieger völlig verkrampft ausgestoßen. Ein Zittern lief durch den gesamten Guymelef und für einige Augenblicke leuchtete das Feuer im Arm noch heller als zuvor.

Dann erlosch es. Eine halbe Minute lang wagte Allen nichts zu sagen, hörte nur dem heftigen Atemzug zu, der aus dem Visier des Zaibacher Guymelefs drang. Schließlich hielt er es jedoch nicht mehr aus.

„Serena?"

„Allen!"

Serenas Stimme klang genauso wie damals, als sie beobachtet hatte, wie er und Van kämpften. Traurig über all das, was geschehen war, ängstlich, aber auch unglaublich erleichtert, dass er in ihrer Nähe war. Der Ton, auch wenn es ein Schluchzen war, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Nichts mehr konnte ihn halten. Mit zwei großen Schritten war er bei dem Zaibacher Guymelef. Hastig öffnete er das Visier von Sherezade und entledigte sich der Mechanik, mit der er ihn steuerte. Sofort sprang er auf und schlug mit der Faust gegen das Visier des anderen Guymelef.

„Serena!", rief er laut. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er machte einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts, als plötzlich Dampf aus den Ritzen des Visiers kam und dieses hochklappte. Als sich der Dampf verzogen hatte, sah er im Inneren der Kampfmaschine das wohlbekannte Gesicht Serenas, das ihn mit unendlicher Trauer und Tränen in den Augen musterte. Der Anblick stimmte ihn zugleich froh wie traurig. Das Mädchen riss sich von den Armaturen los und floh mit einem Klagelaut in seine ausgestreckten Arme.

„Allen!", schluchzte sie, während sie hemmungslos Tränen über seine Uniform vergoss. „Es... tut mir so Leid..."

Die ersten Augenblicke lang sagte der Ritter des Himmels nichts. Er genoss einfach das Gefühl ihrer Nähe und hielt sie fest an sich gepresst. Immer wieder wurde ihr Körper von Schluchzern geschüttelt, woraufhin er sie sanft streichelte.

„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun, Serena", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Ich hätte dich nicht allein lassen dürfen."

„A-aber was passiert... wenn ER wiederkommt?", schniefte das Mädchen. Offenbar wusste sie nun ebenso wie Dilandau, wer sie waren.

„Das kann er nicht", entgegnete Allen überzeugt. „Er kann nur kommen, wenn du ihn rufst. Und ich verspreche dir... ab jetzt werde ich immer in deiner Nähe sein, um dich zu beschützen, Serena."

Langsam beruhigte sich die junge Frau, auch wenn sie noch immer zitterte. Aber zumindest hatte sie aufgehört zu weinen. Einige Augenblicke lang blieben die beiden still, dann fragte Serena zaghaft: „Allen... das, was du vorhin gesagt hast..."

„Es war die Wahrheit", erwiderte er fest und sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich, Serena. Du bist diejenige, die meinem Leben Halt gibt. Ich habe unserer Mutter versprochen, dich zu beschützen... und dieses Mal werde ich meinen Schwur halten!"

In den Augen seiner Schwester sammelten sich bereits wieder glitzernde Tränen, aber das scheue Lächeln, das ihre Lippen umspielte, zeigte, dass es diesmal keine Tränen der Trauer waren. Bevor sie sich allerdings wieder in die Arme fallen konnten, erklang tief unter ihnen auf einmal eine bekannte Stimme.

„Allen! Serena! Hier unten!"

Verwundert sahen beide hinunter – und rissen erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Merle!", rief Serena fassungslos. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ist nicht wichtig", winkte das Katzenmädchen ab. Sie hatte den Arm eines anderen Katzenmenschen um ihre Schulter geschwungen und ihn scheinbar bis hierher getragen, ihrer roten Gesichtsfarbe und dem heftigen Atem nach zu urteilen. Allen glaubte, diesen Katzenmann zu kennen. „Allen, du musst uns schnell hier herausbringen. Jeden Moment können die Kämpfe wieder beginnen!"

Allen sah sich um. Tatsächlich. Momentan waren beide Seiten noch unschlüssig, was sie tun sollten. Erst waren die Drachen verschwunden, dann waren Escaflowne, Allen und Dilandau aufgetaucht und schließlich hatten er und Serena sich umarmt. Die Kämpfer mussten völlig verwirrt sein, aber ewig würde das nicht so bleiben.

„Du hast Recht", sagte er und zog Serena sanft mit sich. „Ich nehme euch auf der Handfläche mit. Nur weg von hier."

Im selben Augenblick explodierte der Himmel in einem Lichtmeer.

Zutiefst erleichtert wandte Juseela den Kopf von dem Aussichtsfenster ab. Einen Augenblick lang hatte sie wirklich Angst gehabt, ihr Neffe würde sie angreifen und zum Absturz bringen, aber jetzt waren ihre getreuen Drachenreiter gekommen und formten einen Schutzschild aus Fleisch, Hornplatten und Klauen.

Trotzdem beeilte sie sich, als sie durch das Schiff zu dem Raum marschierte, in dem das Schicksal von Gaia auf seinen großen Auftritt wartete. Sie durfte Van nicht unterschätzen. Er war stur und mutig, genau wie seine Mutter. Wenn sie ihm genug Zeit ließ, würde er vielleicht einen Weg finden, sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. Bis dahin musste sie die Letzte Waffe, welche sie den Ispano entwendet hatte, über den beiden Menschenheeren abgeworfen haben.

Sie seufzte, als sie den großen Raum betrat, in dem der ungefähr zwei Meter große wie breite Kanister ruhte. Beinahe hätte sie es geschafft, dass Van zu ihr zurückgekehrt wäre. Hätte sie nur dieses verfluchte Mädchen etwas früher beseitigt, dann wäre er jetzt immer noch hier. Dann würden sie nicht gegeneinander kämpfen. Sie hoffte, dass er nichts Dummes tat und hier auf diesem Schlachtfeld starb. Wenn das Drachenvolk erst wieder über Gaia herrschte, dann würde er vielleicht irgendwann einsehen, wohin er gehörte. Juseela hoffte es.

Langsam stieg sie die Leiter hinauf, die sie zum Kontrollpult der Letzten Waffe brachte. Dämonengerät! Normalerweise verabscheute sie alle Technologie, mit der die Ispano die letzten Atlanter hier auf Gaia bekämpft hatten. Diese Vernichtungswaffe, die Guymelefs, das Geheimnis der Stahlbearbeitung... all diese Dinge, welche diese verfluchten Techniker den Menschen überlassen hatten, hatten ihr Volk an den Rand der Ausrottung gebracht. So viele Draconier waren schon deswegen gefallen. Sie presste ihre Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen. Das würde hier und jetzt ein Ende haben!

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie die Schalttafel und gab langsam die Daten ein, welche sie von den Ispano bekommen hatte. Sie hatte keine Garantie, dass sie richtig waren. Aber da sie den Ispano angedroht hatte, sie mit auf dieses Schiff zu nehmen, um die Waffe abzuwerfen, waren sie es vermutlich. Diese Maulwurfgesichter hatten nicht genug Mumm, sie zu belügen!

Zufrieden stellte sie nach der letzten Eingabe fest, dass die Daten tatsächlich korrekt gewesen waren. Die Dämonenwaffe war aktiviert, in einer Minute würde sie explodieren. Nun hing alles von dem letzten Knopf ab. Der große, rote, der die Letzte Waffe auf die Armeen der Menschen abwerfen lassen würde und ein neues Zeitalter einleiten würde. Juseela wollte ihn gerade drücken, als sie einige Drachen aufkreischen hörte. Offenbar versuchte Van noch immer, sie aufzuhalten. Sie gestattete sich ein trauriges Lächeln. Ja, er war wirklich wie seine Mutter. Verfolgte stur sein Ziel, egal, was es ihm am Ende auch einbringen mochte.

„Varie", flüsterte die Königin des Drachenvolkes. „Das hier tue ich für dich. Für alles, was dir die Menschen angetan haben."

„Was denn, liebe Schwester?", erklang plötzlich eine milde Stimme hinter ihr. Der Finger, der soeben den roten Knopf drücken wurde, erstarrte, als Juseela langsam den Kopf drehte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, wer hinter ihr stand.

„Varie", hauchte sie entsetzt. „Das... das ist unmöglich. Du bist doch..."

„Tot", beendete Varie den Satz. Nun erst sah Juseela, dass der Körper ihrer Schwester durchsichtig war, wie der eines Geistes. Das schöne Gesicht, Juseelas so ähnlich, war sehr entschlossen. „Ja. Aber du darfst mich nicht rächen, Juseela. Ich war glücklich in Farnelia."

„Aber die Menschen haben dich nie akzeptiert", brauste Juseela verzweifelt auf. Wieso verstand Varie nur nicht, dass sie das alles nur aus Liebe zu ihr tat? „Sie haben dich in den Tod getrieben! Hätten sie dich als Königin von Farnelia anerkannt, wärst du noch immer am Leben!"

„Nein, das wäre ich nicht", entgegnete die Stimme ihrer Schwester. „Denkst du denn, mir war die Königswürde wichtig? Nur meine Familie lag mir am Herzen. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, Folken und Goau zu verlieren, nur deshalb habe ich den Tod gewählt, Juseela."

„Aber verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich das nur für dich und unser Volk tue?", rief Juseela gequält. „Ich will doch nur, dass alles so ist, wie es früher war. Früher... als..."

„Als wir noch zusammen waren", beendete Varie sanft. Ihre Augen leuchteten und ihr Lächeln war verständnisvoll. „Unser Volk lebt schon seit Urzeiten mit den anderen auf diesem Planeten, Juseela. Und solange wir beide noch zusammen waren, hast du nie an Krieg gedacht. Wir reden davon, wie mächtig wir dereinst waren, ja, aber nie haben wir ernsthaft bezweckt, die Menschen zu unterwerfen. Und warum? Weil wir uns mit unserem Leben abgefunden hatten. Wir hatten einander und waren glücklich. Das kann wieder so sein."

Juseelas Augen tränten, als sie ihrer Schwester zuhörte. „Wie?", hauchte sie. „Wie, Varie?"

Varie öffnete ihre Arme und lächelte sie an. „Komm zu mir, Schwester. Komm zu mir."

Einen Augenblick lang war Juseela noch unentschlossen, dann aber hastete sie die Leiter hinunter und warf sich in die Arme ihrer Schwester. Zumindest versuchte sie es. Da Varie nur ein Geist war, fiel sie durch sie hindurch, dem Boden entgegen. Und in diesem Moment drängte sich ein schrecklicher Gedanke zu ihrem Selbst durch. Die Letzte Waffe war zwar nicht abgeworfen... aber bereits aktiviert! Noch bevor sie den Boden berührte, erkannte sie, was Varie wirklich damit gemeint hatte, als sie „Komm zu mir" sagte.

Sie fühlte nicht einmal Schmerzen, als die Letzte Waffe explodierte. Aber in ihrem letzten Moment war es ihr, als würde sie unzählige Geister sehen, die neben ihrer Schwester standen und sie anlächelten. Goau, Varies Mann war dabei, Folken mit seinen beiden Dienerinnen vom Katzenvolk, ihre und Varies Eltern, Wargas, der Schwertmeister, der Zaibacher Dornkirk und viele andere, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Und als sich ihr Körper auflöste, verstand Juseela endlich... und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

In der nächsten Folge...

_Van fällt aus großer Höhe und seine Mutter Varie erscheint Hitomi... sie fragt das Mädchen, ob es bereit ist, für Van zu sterben... Dryden und Millerna bieten den Zaibachern den Frieden an... in Farnelia feiert das Volk die siegreichen Heimkehrer... Prinz Chid möchte mehr über den Krieg erfahren, aber Merle und Llorin, Dryden und Millerna und Allen und Serena sind zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt (und dass mir jetzt keiner hentai denkt!)... auch das letzte Paar hat keine Zeit für ihn, denn Hitomi kündigt an, Gaia zu verlassen..._

_Titel: Die Irrwege der Liebe_


	17. Die Irrwege der Liebe

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 17 – Die Irrwege der Liebe

Ist es nur ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? Nachdem Van und ich unsere Differenzen bereinigt hatten, schien alles bergauf zu gehen. Das Auftauchen der Guymelef-Werkstatt über dem Schlachtfeld hat beide Heere völlig verwirrt, sodass Van Juseela angreifen konnte. Allen konnte Serena davon überzeugen, dass sie Dilandau nicht mehr braucht und Merle hat Llorin dem Katzenmenschen endlich ihre Liebe gestanden. Dann jedoch explodierte plötzlich die Letzte Waffe, weil Juseela durch die Erscheinung ihrer Schwester, Vans Mutter Varie, abgelenkt wurde und erschütterte alles in der Umgebung. Oh Van, bist du wohlauf?

„Was für ein Wahnsinn!", murmelte Dryden, während er abwechselnd auf das Schlachtfeld unter ihnen mit seinen unzähligen Leichen und zerfetzten Metallteilen und Vans Luftkampf mit den Drachen über ihnen sah.

„Sobald die Drachenvolkkönigin besiegt ist, gehen wir hinunter und beenden ihn!", versprach Millerna, die neben ihm stand. Nachdem Allen mit Sherezade aus der Rampe gesprungen war, waren sie und Hitomi unter Drydens Anleitung auf die Brücke gegangen, um einen besseren Überblick über das Geschehen zu haben.

„Sofern es uns gelingt", flüsterte Dryden düster. Seit dem Zeitpunkt, als er gemerkt hatte, wie viele Intrigen ihm das Regieren in Pallas erschwerten, hatte Millerna ihn nicht mehr so schwermütig gesehen.

„Jetzt sei mal nicht so pessimistisch!", schimpfte sie und knuffte ihn an der Schulter. „Ein Kö... Regent sollte seinen Leuten Mut machen!"

„Stimmt", erwiderte Dryden und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick zu Escaflowne. „Er sollte wie Van mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen."

„Untersteh dich!", brauste Millerna auf. „Van wurde von Kindesbeinen an als Kämpfer erzogen! Wenn du dich in den Kampf stürzen würdest, würdest du im besten Fall schwer verletzt werden! Und wer soll dann den Krieg da unten beenden?"

Als sich der Kaufmann zu ihr umdrehte, erschrak Millerna wegen seines Gesichtsausdruckes. Obwohl er lächelte, spiegelten seine Augen große Trauer wider. „Seltsam", meinte er. „Einen Moment lang habe ich tatsächlich geglaubt, Sorge um mich in deiner Stimme gehört zu haben." Er lachte kurz, aber es klang hässlich. „Kurios, nicht wahr?"

Millerna drehte sich rasch um. Sie wollte nicht, dass Dryden ihr Gesicht sah, auf dem widersprüchliche Emotionen gegeneinander kämpften. Erst musste sich der Gefühlsstrudel, den Eries` Tod in ihr aufgewirbelt hatte, beruhigen, dann erst konnte sie ihm antworten. Sie biss sich kurz auf die Lippe und als sie ihre Augen öffnete, fiel ihr Blick auf Hitomi. Das Mädchen vom Mond der Illusionen kniete weiter drinnen im Raum und schien am Geschehen draußen nicht interessiert zu sein. Statt dessen schien sie zu beten, was die Ispano misstrauisch verfolgten. Sie schienen nicht zu wissen, was sie davon zu halten hatten.

„Hitomi?", fragte die letzte Prinzessin Asturias vorsichtig und trat auf ihre Freundin zu. „Was machst du da? Betest du für Van?"

„Ja", entgegnete die junge Frau, öffnete ihre smaragdgrünen Augen und sah Millerna damit an. „Ich bete, dass er nicht gerade jetzt stirbt. Nicht jetzt."

„Das brauchst du nicht, Hitomi", wehrte Millerna lächelnd ab. „Van weiß sich schon zu helfen. Und er hat schließlich schon öfter gegen eine feindliche Übermacht gekämpft."

„Aber noch niemals gegen eine so große", flüsterte Hitomi. „Was ist, wenn...?"

In diesem Moment stieß Dryden einen unschönen Fluch aus. Alarmiert sahen beide Frauen zu ihm hin.

„Die Drachen haben Juseelas Schiff völlig eingekreist!", berichtete der Kaufmann aufgebracht. „Jetzt kommt Van nicht mehr an sie heran. Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

Millerna stand sofort auf und ging zu ihm hin. Auch wenn Dryden nicht gerade der geborene Militärexperte war, wusste er doch genug von Schlachten, um zu erkennen, wenn es kritisch wurde. Darin hatten sie in der Vergangenheit genug Beispiele gesehen. Als Hitomi jedoch aufstehen wollte, verschwamm der gesamte Raum plötzlich vor ihren Augen. Sie hatte nicht einmal Zeit, „Oh nein!" zu sagen, bevor die Vision sie gefangen nahm.

Seltsamerweise blieb das Bild vor ihr, nachdem es sich wieder stabilisiert hatte, nahezu gleich. Die Brücke war unverändert, auch das Bild außerhalb des Fensters, soweit Hitomi das sagen konnte. Nur waren die herumwuselnden Ispano, Millerna und Dryden verschwunden. Dafür stand ein hochgewachsener, weißhaariger Mensch plötzlich im Zimmer. Auch wenn er ihr den Rücken zudrehte, erkannte sie ihn sofort. Viel zu deutlich hatte sich sein Profil in ihr Gehirn eingebrannt, damals in Zaibach.

„Folken!", flüsterte sie erschrocken. Sie ahnte, dass das kein Freundschaftsbesuch war. Kein Geist erschien, wenn es nicht ernst war. „Was...?"

Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und seine ernste Miene beendete den Satz. Wortlos deutete er auf den Platz neben sich. Hitomi taumelte hoch, ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen. Dann ging sie langsam auf ihn zu. Ihr war klar, dass ihr nicht gefallen würde, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. Aber das war ja nichts Neues.

„Sieh hinaus!", verlangte er mit einer einladenden Geste, während er selbst seinen undeutbaren Blick auf sie gerichtet hielt.

Sie gehorchte. Was sollte sie auch sonst tun? Und sie erschrak. Draußen herrschte so helles Licht, dass sie geblendet die Augen schließen musste. Jedoch ließ es schnell nach und so konnte sie es schon nach wenigen Sekunden wieder wagen, die Augen zu öffnen. Seltsamerweise sahen ihre Augen sofort wieder scharf, als wären sie nie geblendet worden. Einen Moment später riss sie sie so weit auf, wie sie konnte. Van! Er fiel bewusstlos dem Boden entgegen! Offenbar war er von einer Druckwelle von Escaflowne, der neben ihn gen Boden fiel, geschleudert worden!

Bevor sie jedoch schreien konnte, machte Folken eine rasche Handbewegung und das Bild erstarrte. Hitomis Kopf fuhr herum und fixierte Vans Bruder. Dieser verzog nicht einen Miene, obwohl die Mischung aus Wut und Angst auf ihrem Gesicht unfehlbar auf Ärger hindeutete. Nun, ER hatte ja wohl nichts zu befürchten.

„Was soll das?", fragte das Mädchen mit zitternder Stimme, die ihre funkelnden Augen Lügen strafte. „Wieso... wieso zeigt Ihr mir das, Folken?"

„Weil es gleich geschehen wird", teilte ihr der Geist mit. Täuschte sie sich, oder hörte sie Bedauern aus seiner Stimme heraus. „Van wird sterben, Hitomi... wenn du es nicht verhinderst."

„Wie?"

„Zuerst muss ich dir eine Frage stellen." Folkens Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als hätte er noch etwas Schlimmeres anzukündigen. Eigentlich kaum vorstellbar, aber es beruhigte Hitomi nicht gerade. „Und ich muss dich bitten, ehrlich zu antworten, Hitomi. Viel hängt davon ab."

„Dann macht schnell!", verlangte Hitomi.

„Wenn es der einzige Weg wäre, Vans Leben zu retten, Hitomi... würdest du dann für ihn sterben?"

„Ja!"

Hitomi war im ersten Moment selbst erstaunt, wie schnell die Antwort aus ihr hervorschoss und mit welcher Sicherheit sie untermauert war. Aber im nächsten Augenblick erkannte sie, dass es die Wahrheit war. Sie konnte und wollte nicht mehr in einer Welt ohne Van leben. Sie könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er sterben würde. Und ihr eigenes Leben wäre nur ein geringer Preis für seines. So erschreckend diese Gedanken auch waren... sie fühlte, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprachen.

„Ja!", erklärte sie, nun gefasster. „Was muss ich tun?"

Kurz hielt Folken seine Leichenbittermiene noch aufrecht, aber dann verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln. „Nun hast du den Beweis, Mutter", flüsterte er. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich das fragen musste, Hitomi. Aber meine Mutter wollte ganz sichergehen, ob du wirklich die geeignete Gefährtin für Van bist, auch wenn ich von Anfang an davon überzeugt war. Es ist nicht nötig, dass du für ihn stirbst." Er deutete aus dem Fenster. „Aber es wird dir dennoch einiges abverlangen, ihn zu retten. Du musst Escaflowne steuern."

Hitomi glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Wie bitte?", kam es aus ihr hervor. „Wollt Ihr mich auf den Arm nehmen, Folken? Ich kann diese Höllenmaschine nicht bedienen! Und selbst wenn... wie sollte ich zu ihm kommen?"

„Du musst ihn nicht körperlich steuern, Hitomi", erklärte Vans Bruder geduldig. Allmählich erkannte Hitomi, wieso Van wegen Folken früher immer aus der Haut gefahren war. „Weißt du noch, wie Van damals im Gefängnis von Zaibach Escaflowne gerufen hat? Mittels seiner Verbindung. Und die musst du auch benutzen."

„Aber ich bin nicht mit Escaflowne verbunden, Folken", entgegnete Hitomi verzweifelt. „Was verlangt Ihr da von mir?"

„Nein, mit Escaflowne nicht", stimmte der Draconier zu. „Aber mit Van. Oder etwa nicht?"

Hitomi wollte schon etwas entgegnen, schloss den Mund dann jedoch wieder. Natürlich hatte sie mit Van eine Verbindung. Mit wem sonst, wenn nicht mit ihm, dem Mann, den sie liebte? Aber war das dasselbe?

„Ist diese Verbindung nicht anders als die, die Van mit Escaflowne hat?", fragte sie zögernd. „Schließlich sind die beiden doch mehr..." Sie errötete tatsächlich! „... körperlich miteinander verbunden, oder? Einer erleidet den Schmerz des anderen."

„Und ist das wirklich so anders als bei euch?", stellte Folken sanft eine Gegenfrage. „Kannst du es denn nicht schon seit langer Zeit fühlen, wenn Van leidet?"

Hitomi wollte widersprechen, dann jedoch überlegte sie. Natürlich! Sie hatte schon vor fünf Jahren Vans Schmerz fühlen können, als Folken starb. Vielleicht war das ihr Wunsch gewesen, den Dornkirks Maschine ihnen erfüllt hatte... sie geistig zu verbinden. So hatten sie auch Kontakt halten können, als Hitomi wieder zur Erde ging... bis sie diese Gabe aus Angst wieder verloren hatten. Aber all die Monate, in den sie diese quälende Einsamkeit hatte spüren müssen... war das wirklich nur ihre eigene gewesen? Oder hatte sie, ohne es zu wissen, etwas von Vans Gefühlen für sie aufgefangen?

„Ich will nicht sagen, dass es einfach werden wird, Hitomi", unterbrach Folken ihre Gedankengänge. „Aber du bist die einzige, die Van noch retten kann. Wir alle wünschen dir Glück."

Damit verblasste das Bild des Draconiers und machte wieder den vertrauten Silhouetten von Millerna und Dryden Platz. Die beiden hatten offenbar nicht mitbekommen, was mit Hitomi passiert war, da ihre Blicke viel zu sehr von Vans Luftkampf dort draußen gefesselt waren. Gut, dann musste sie sich wenigstens keine störenden Fragen anhören. Hitomi wollte gerade den Kopf Richtung Fensterscheibe drehen, als die Explosion erfolgte.

Hätte sie nicht schnell die Augen geschlossen, dann wäre sie wohl nicht so glimpflich weggekommen wie in ihrer Vision. Aber zum Glück war sie vorbereitet gewesen. Es war ja auch nicht so, dass sie die Augen jetzt wirklich brauchte. Alles, was jetzt noch zählte, war der Wille.

Zwar hatte sie ihren Anhänger nicht mehr, mit dessen Hilfe sich früher ihre Wünsche erfüllt hatten, aber Van hatte ihn. Vielleicht gelang es ihr ja, auf ihrer... Verbindung, wie Folken es genannt hatte, Kontakt zu dem Juwel zu bekommen. Dann würde Escaflowne möglicherweise durch Van auf ihre Befehle reagieren. Vielleicht.

Sie schürzte ärgerlich die Lippen und konzentrierte sich. Es gab kein Vielleicht! Entweder sie rettete Van oder... daran wollte sie lieber nicht denken. Mit aller Kraft stellte sie sich Van vor, seine rostfarbenen Augen, die sie mit seiner unverkennbaren Distanz musterten, die er immer mit Arroganz zu überspielen versuchte, sein schwarzes Haar, seine kräftigen Arme, sein von einem roten Hemd und einer Hose bedeckter Körper, sein Schwert, sein Lächeln... und der Anhänger, den er auf der Brust trug.

Kurz war ihr so, als würde ihr schwindlig werden, aber dann erkannte sie, dass dass Vans Bewusstlosigkeit war. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich erreicht! Sie verlor aber keine Zeit damit, sich in Glücksgefühlen zu aalen, denn noch hatte sie nicht gewonnen. Schnell faltete sie die Hände.

Bitte, betete sie mit aller Inbrunst, zu der sie fähig war. Bitte hilf mir, Escaflowne! Van braucht dich! Er wird sterben, wenn ich dich nicht erreiche! Du musst ihn auffangen, hörst du? Du musst ihn auffangen, sonst wird er sterben... und wer weiß, was dann aus ihm wird... und aus mir.

Die letzten Worte fügte sie erst nach einem kurzen Zögern hinzu, aber sie kamen absolut ehrlich von Herzen. Später wollte sie sich nie darauf festlegen, aber sie glaubte, dass es diese Worte gewesen waren, die sie Escaflowne erreichen ließen. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Anhänger plötzlich in seinem warmen rosa Glanz erstrahlte und zeitgleich sein Gegenstück an Escaflownes Brust aufleuchtete. Und im nächsten Augenblick war sie in Escaflowne.

Sie war erstaunt, dass sie so schnell hierher gekommen war, auch wenn es nur im Geist war, aber sie hielt sich nicht mit einer Besichtigungstour auf. Schnell sah Hitomi nach draußen. Nach einem kurzen Blick sah sie Van, der bewusstlos dem Boden entgegenraste. Escaflowne war dicht hinter ihm und würde ihn zerquetschen, wenn er den Aufprall überhaupt überlebte, was nicht wahrscheinlich war. Und sie fielen SCHNELL!

Hitomi hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie Escaflowne bedienen musste, aber sie war durch ihre Wünsche so weit gekommen, also wollte sie es auch weiterhin so halten. Mit aller Kraft stellte sie sich Escaflownes Drachenform vor, die majestätisch über der Erde schwebte, fest in der Hand seines Lenkers. Und tatsächlich merkte man, dass Escaflowne nun nicht mehr steuerlos dem Boden entgegenfiel, sondern seinen Fall abbremste.

Aber das durfte er nicht, fiel ihr siedendheiß ein. Sofort dachte sie an das Triebwerk, das versteckt in dem Guymelef angebracht war und die Schnelligkeit, mit der sie, Van und Allen aus Zaibach geflohen waren. Als sie hörte, wie etwas metallisch unter ihr klickte, sah sie sich wieder nach Van um. Er war dem Boden schon sehr nahe gekommen! Sofort befahl sie Escaflowne kraft ihrer Gedanken, ihm zu folgen. Sie hoffte... nein, flehte, dass sie nicht zu spät kommen würde.

Escaflowne konnte unglaublich schnell sein, wenn sein Triebwerk auf volle Kraft beschleunigte. Aber bis es so weit war, brauchte er wie jedes schwere Transportmittel seine Zeit, um Fahrt aufzunehmen. Und diese Sekunden wurden für Hitomi zu den längsten ihres gesamten Lebens. Es kam ihr vor, als könnte sie sehen, wie Van immer kleiner wurde, während sie nicht vom Fleck kam. Beinahe hätte sie die Augen geschlossen, weil sie schon fürchtete, er würde gleich am Boden aufprallen, aber dann riss sie sie auf. Nein, sie durfte sich jetzt nicht ihren Zweifeln überlassen. Das würde Van unweigerlich töten!

Und im selben Moment, als ihr Wille wieder erstarkte, flog Escaflowne los, mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit nach unten. Es war wahrlich ein Wettrennen, denn Van war nun ein beachtliches Stück gefallen, obwohl es nur drei oder vier Sekunden gewesen sein konnten, die Hitomi verloren hatte. Aber Hitomi machte sich keine Gedanken über den Aufprall, sondern lenkte das ispanische Wunderwerk in gerader Linie der Erde zu. Als sie Van eingeholt hatte, streckte sie den Arm aus und hätte ihn beinahe gepackt, bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, dass ihn das vermutlich zerquetschen würde. Statt dessen setzte sie alles auf eine Karte: Sie wandelte den ehernen Drachen mitten im Flug und fing Van mit der ausgestreckten Handfläche auf.

Die Erleichterung währte allerdings nur kurz, als sie zu Boden sah. Ihren Reflexen folgend versuchte Escaflowne den Absturz zwar noch abzufangen, aber es war schwierig, gleichzeitig mit allen Mitteln zu bremsen und Van sicher zu halten. Der Aufprall war grauenhaft hart und Hitomi fühlte, wie sich ihr Bewusstsein durch den Schock von Escaflowne löste und in ihren eigenen Körper zurückkehrte.

Dennoch stemmte sie sich mit aller Kraft dagegen. Sie musste, MUSSTE einfach wissen, wie es Van ging. Vielleicht hatte ihn der harte Aufprall ja... aber Erleichterung durchströmte sie wie Wasser, als den leichten Schwindel von vorher wieder spürte. Er lebte! Er war zwar noch immer bewusstlos und nicht einmal das konnte seine Schmerzen völlig dämpfen, aber er lebte! Sie hatte es geschafft! Sie hatte Van gerettet!

Leise seufzend kehrte sie in ihren Körper zurück und fiel mit einem seligen Lächeln in ihre wohlverdiente Ohnmacht.

Nicht zum ersten Mal, aber so ziemlich am dringendsten bisher wünschte sich Allen Shezar, dass sein Guymelef wie Escaflowne fliegen könnte. Er beherrschte Sherezade zwar wie kein zweiter, aber auf einem Schlachtfeld wie diesem wäre es eine große Erleichterung, über die Kämpfer hinwegfliegen zu können. Besonders, wenn man so verletzliche Fracht bei sich trug wie jetzt.

Serena und Merle saßen aneinandergekauert auf der linken Hand des Guymelefs, die Allen beschützend an die eiserne Brustplatte presste, während Llorin bewusstlos zu ihren Füßen lag. Allen bezweifelte, dass man dem Katzenmann würde helfen können, wenn sie nicht bald hier rauskamen und einen Heilkundigen fanden. Er wusste auch nicht, ob man es überhaupt wagen sollte, aber Merles Blicke, die sie dem Kämpfer zuwarf, würden wohl letztendlich entscheiden. Er konnte ihr nicht ihren Liebsten wegnehmen... nicht, nachdem er Serena zurückgeschenkt bekommen hatte.

Allerdings war jetzt nicht die Zeit für Sentimentalitäten. Das Schlachtfeld war momentan ein einziges Chaos. An manchen Stellen waren wieder Zweikämpfe entbrannt, aber der größte Teil der Kämpfer wusste nicht, was er tun sollte vor lauter Panik. Viele von ihnen hatten dieses tödliche Licht erkannt, das so plötzlich über dem Schlachtfeld aufgetaucht war, auch wenn die Explosion gottlob zu hoch gewesen war, um hier unten Schaden anzurichten. Die Angst vor der Letzten Waffe war noch immer so groß wie damals in der Endschlacht des Großen Krieges... zurecht. Allein diese Angst hatte die Kämpfer beider Seiten bis jetzt aufgehalten, den Krieg erneut zu beginnen.

Aber er wusste nicht, wie lange das noch anhalten würde. Mit Sicherheit nicht so lange, bis er von hier verschwunden war und mit nur einer Hand und den drei Menschen würde jeder Kampf ein nahezu unüberwindbares Hindernis darstellen. Doch er musste sie irgendwo in Sicherheit bringen, deshalb lief er, so schnell er es wagen konnte, über die Ebene, vorbei an Guymelefs, die ihn zum Glück nicht angriffen. Nur wie lange noch?

Dann zwang sich plötzlich etwas Bekanntes in sein Blickfeld, sodass er ruckartig stehen blieb. Escaflowne! Er stürzte ab! Und gleich darauf entdeckte er Van, der anscheinend bewusstlos unter dem Guymelef in den Tod stürzte! Die Druckwelle der Explosion musste ihn erwischt haben! Automatisch rannte Allen los, hoffend, dass Merle und Serena Llorin davor bewahren konnten, hinunterzufallen. Einen Moment lang fragte sich, ob er wirklich die Leben der drei gefährden wollte. Er konnte Van nicht retten, dazu war er viel zu weit entfernt. Und spätestens wenn die gigantische Masse des Guymelefs auf ihn fiel, war der Junge verloren, wenn er nicht schon beim Sturz starb. Aber sein Militärinstinkt ließ ihm keine Wahl: Er konnte und wollte seinen Kameraden und Freund nicht einfach im Stich lassen.

Er war erst einige Schritte weit gekommen, als Escaflowne plötzlich im Sturzflug lebendig wurde. Allen war so überrascht, dass er beinahe stehen geblieben wäre, aber glücklicherweise tat er es nicht, sonst wären ihm seine Schutzbefohlenen höchstwahrscheinlich durch die Finger gerutscht. Was war denn das? War Van etwa doch nicht bewusstlos? Konnte er den Guymelef noch immer steuern? Aber warum ließ er dann nicht einfach seine Flügel wachsen und landete selbst? Nein, hier war irgendetwas sehr seltsam.

Trotz ihrer gefährlichen Situation waren auch Serena und Merle über das Ereignis erstaunt, denn sie riefen Allen einige Fragen zu, von denen er allerdings keine einzige verstand. Er war viel zu gefesselt davon, zuzusehen, wie sich Escaflowne in seine Drachenform verwandelte, kurz im Sturz anhielt und dann mit großer Geschwindigkeit wieder abwärts zu schießen. Glücklicherweise sahen auch die meisten Kämpfer auf seinem Weg dem Fall zu, sodass sich ihm niemand entgegenstellte, während er der Stelle, wo der Absturz enden würde, langsam immer näher kam. Er hoffte, dass irgendeine höhere Macht Escaflowne lenkte, denn er selbst konnte Van unmöglich retten.

Durch seine große Geschwindigkeit hatte Escaflowne nun beinahe erreicht, dieser war allerdings auch nicht mehr sehr weit vom Boden entfernt. Im ersten Augenblick schien es, als wollte der Guymelef Van mit den Klauen auffangen, was diesen wohl sofort getötet hätte. Allen hielt den Atem an, während Merle einen angsterfüllten Schrei ausstieß, aber die höhere Macht schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben. Escaflowne wandelte sich mitten im Sturzflug und seine Hand fing den bewusstlosen König von Farnelia sanft auf, kurz bevor dieser am Boden aufschlug. Zwei Sekunden später verschwanden beide in einer Staubwolke, als der Kampfgigant am Boden aufschlug.

Allen verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen, stieß sogar einige andere Guymelefs zur Seite und handelte sich damit einige Aufmerksamkeit ein, die er eigentlich nicht haben wollte. Doch im Moment war das vollkommen egal. Er musste wissen, ob Van noch lebte oder nicht, alles andere zählte momentan nicht. Zum Glück traute sich offenbar niemand in die Nähe der Absturzstelle. Nun, verständlich nach allem, was heute passiert war und außerdem günstig für ihn. Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung setzte Allen über einen gefallenen Guymelef hinweg und kam keuchend bei der Absturzstelle an.

Auf den ersten Blick schien er zu spät zu sein. Seine suchenden Augen fanden sofort Vans leblosen Körper, der noch immer auf der ziemlich verrenkten Hand Escaflownes lag. Beide schienen nicht mehr am Leben zu sein, der Guymelef mit seinen geborstenen Metallteilen ebenso wenig wie Van mit seinen unzähligen blutüberströmten Wunden. Dann jedoch, wie zur Bestätigung des Gegenteils sah er, wie der rosa Energist an der Brust des Guymelefs schwach, aber doch pulsierte. Dann musste Van folglich dank der Verschmelzung mit Escaflowne ebenfalls noch am Leben sein!

„Van!", rief Merle, der das offenbar noch nicht aufgefallen war, mit anscheinend tränenerstickter Stimme. „Oh, Van, nein! Bitte nicht!"

„Er ist nicht tot, Merle", beruhigte er sie laut. Jedenfalls hoffte er das. Ganz sicher war er sich trotz allem nicht. Dann senkte er seine linke Hand langsam zu der von Escaflowne, auf der Van lag. „Sieh selbst. Ihr beide müsst ihn sofort zu euch hinüberziehen! Wir müssen hier weg!"

Aber Merle traute sich offenbar nicht in die Nähe des Königs von Farnelia oder sie glaubte, dass er tot war, denn sie blieb mit zuckenden Schultern sitzen, die Arme um Llorin geschlungen. Deshalb kroch Serena vorsichtig auf die andere Hand und fühlte Vans Puls. Allens Erleichterung kannte keine Grenzen, als sie sich umdrehte und ihm lächelnd zuwinkte. Dem Ritter des Himmels fiel ein Stein in der Größe der Guymelef-Werkstatt vom Herzen. Er lebte noch! Van lebte!

Serena zerrte den Körper so rasch es mit seinen Verletzungen möglich war, auf Sherezades Hand herüber, wo sie ihn neben Llorin hinlegte. Merle, die nun ebenfalls begriffen hatte, dass Van noch immer lebte, behinderte sie dabei ziemlich, weil sie den König heulend umarmte, wodurch die Last noch schwerer wurde. Irgendwie schafften sie es aber schließlich doch, die beiden Verletzten sicher unterzubringen, sodass Allen die Hand wieder hochheben konnte. Jetzt erst sah er sich wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld um.

Es sah nicht sehr gut aus. Offenbar hatten einige der Kämpfer inzwischen ihre Verwirrung abgestreift, denn sie kämpften bereits wieder und immer mehr schienen ihrem Beispiel folgen zu wollen. Allen presste die Lippen aufeinander. Das war schlecht. Wenn die Kämpfe jetzt wieder losgingen, dann hatten sie kaum eine Chance, hier wieder rauszukommen. Dann würde er kämpfen müssen. Noch dazu waren sie sehr nahe an der Front zwischen Asturiern und Zaibachern. Konnte denn nicht EINMAL etwas einfach sein, fragte er sich zynisch.

„Asturier! Zaibacher! Hört her! Hier spricht Millerna Aston, Regentin von Asturia!", erschallte plötzlich eine königlich wirkende Stimme übermenschlich laut über dem Schlachtfeld. Allen zuckte zusammen, ebenso wie einige andere Kämpfer in seiner Nähe. Ein positiverer Nebeneffekt war, dass die Kämpfe plötzlich aufhörten. Allen begann wieder zu hoffen, wagte es allerdings nicht, sich bereits wieder in Bewegung zu setzen.

„Ich befinde mich auf dem riesigen Schiff über euch! Stellt den Kampf ein!", befahl... nein, bat Millerna, auch wenn ihre Stimme ziemlich kräftig klang. „Ich möchte mit den Zaibachern verhandeln."

Tatsächlich regte sich nichts mehr auf dem Schlachtfeld. Alle schienen zu warten, was jetzt kam. Die Spannung hätte ausgereicht, um Blitze zwischen den Guymelefs hin- und herzucken zu lassen.

„Wie wir in Asturia haben auch eure Herrscher das Angebot einer unschlagbaren Armee erhalten", erklärte Millerna ruhig. „Und ihr habt sie bekommen, die Drachen. Aber sie waren niemals dazu gedacht, euch zu unterstützen, ebenso wenig wie uns. Tatsächlich hatte die Herrin der Drachen, die Königin des Volkes des Drachengottes, nur vor, beide Armeen, die von Asturia und die von Zaibach, hierher zu locken. Um euch dann alle mit der Letzten Waffe auszulöschen."

Auf dem Schlachtfeld erhob sich Unruhe. Allen befürchtete das Schlimmste. Wenn die Situation jetzt eskalierte, dann würde nichts sie wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Millerna musste diplomatisch vorgehen, sonst waren sie alle verloren, ob Vans Tante nun besiegt war oder nicht. Zu seiner Überraschung sprach allerdings nicht Millerna weiter.

„Hier spricht Dryden Fassa, Regent von Asturia", drang eine männliche Stimme nun an sein Ohr. „Wir wissen, dass ihr keinen Grund habt, uns zu glauben. Der Hass zwischen unseren Völkern ist einfach noch viel zu lebendig, als dass ihr uns einfach so Glauben schenken könntet. Aber der König von Farnelia, Van Farnel, hat sein Leben riskiert, um die euren zu retten und darum schulde ich es ihm, diesen sinnlosen Krieg hier zu beenden." Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der Allen sich über die wohlgesetzten Worte des Kaufmanns wunderte. Vielleicht hatte er Dryden doch all die Jahre unterschätzt.

„Asturier! Wollt ihr wirklich gegen die Zaibacher kämpfen? Ich habe Geschäfte mit ihnen gemacht und weiß, über welch fortschrittliche Technik sie verfügen. Glaubt mir, egal, für wie tapfer und stark ihr euch auch haltet, ihr würdet keinen leichten Sieg erringen. Zaibacher! Seht die Sache realistisch. Euer Land ist am Ende. Vielleicht könnt ihr diese Schlacht hier gewinnen, aber dann habt ihr eure letzten Reserven verbraucht, weil die beiden Heere etwa gleich groß sind. Jedes andere kleine Land könnte euch dann einnehmen. Falls es überhaupt jemand will. Weil euer Land unter dem ständigen Krieg ausblutet.

„Egal, wer diese Schlacht hier gewinnen würde", fiel Millerna nun wieder leidenschaftlich ein, „niemand wäre der Sieger. Denn beide Seiten würden zu viel verlieren, an Leben ebenso wie an Material. Wollt ihr das euren Ländern wirklich antun? Wollt ihr das euren Völkern antun?" Ihre Stimme sank ab, obwohl sie noch immer über das Schlachtfeld hallte. „Wollt ihr das... euren Liebsten antun?"

„Bitte lasst uns diesen Kampf beenden", verkündete Dryden mit klarer Stimme. Die beiden waren ein perfektes Paar, jedenfalls in der Politik, das musste Allen zugeben. „Denkt an euer Zuhause, das ihr riskiert, wenn ihr jetzt kämpft. Zaibacher! Wenn ihr uns jetzt angreift, werden wir unseren Leuten befehlen, Asturia bis zum letzten Mann zu verteidigen! Aber ich gebe hiermit als Regent Asturias unserem Heer den Befehl: Sollten sich die Zaibacher zurückziehen, dann lasst sie ziehen! Jeder Kampf soll vermieden werden! Regentin Millerna Aston und ich wünschen, bald einen neuen Friedensschluss zwischen unseren Ländern auszuhandeln."

Zuerst war es aus dem Schlachtfeld so ruhig wie auf einem Friedhof. Dann erklangen einige zornige Stimmen, die allerdings sofort von den ersten zaghaften Jubelrufen übertönt wurden. Nach einigen Sekunden hoben die ersten Guymelefs ihre Schwerter in die Höhe und salutierten in Richtung Guymelef-Werkstatt. Die asturischen Soldaten applaudierten und schrieen Hochrufe. Aber erst als die ersten Zaibacher ebenfalls langsam ihre Schwerter zum Gruße hoben, atmete Allen erleichtert auf. Bis zum letzten Augenblick hatte er nicht daran geglaubt, aber jetzt war es soweit: Der Frieden mit den Zaibachern war zum Greifen nahe. Er hob die linke Hand vorsichtig in die Höhe.

„Hoch Millerna Aston und Dryden Fassa!", schrie er aus vollem Hals. „Hoch Van Farnel! Hoch den FRIEDEN!"

Und alle in seiner Umgebung stimmten in seinen letzten Ruf ein.

Herzog Chid schlich auf leisen Sohlen durch seinen eigenen Palast. Er kam sich ziemlich lächerlich dabei vor, aber das war ihm momentan egal. Den ganzen Tag hindurch hatte die Stadt gefeiert, weil sie nun auch wieder offiziell von Asturia frei war. Als die Helden des Krieges eingetroffen waren, hatte seine Tante Millerna als erstes verkündet, dass Freid nicht auf ihren Befehl hin annektiert worden war und sie sich dafür entschuldigte. Auch Dryden hatte Wiedergutmachung angeboten und Chid hatte natürlich alles vergeben.

Danach war ein Festtag ausgerufen worden und Chid hatte pausenlos irgendwo herumsitzen und anstoßen müssen. Zwar nicht mit richtigem Alkohol, so alt war er noch nicht, aber dennoch fühlte er sich nicht mehr ganz wohl von dem ganzen Gesöff. Er schwor sich, nie mit dem Trinken anzufangen. Jedenfalls war er nicht dazugekommen, sich die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an erzählen zu lassen, von niemandem. Alle anderen waren auch die ganze Zeit beschäftigt gewesen. Aber das würde er jetzt nachholen. Dass er dazu nachts wie ein Dieb durch seinen Palast schleichen musste, nahm er in Kauf.

Das erste Zimmer, das er erreichte, war das von Lady Merle und dem Katzenmenschen, der Chid auf seinem Drachen zurück in die Stadt geflogen hatte. Einen Moment lang blieb der junge Prinz unschlüssig stehen. Bei diesen beiden konnte er wenigstens sicher sein, dass sie anwesend waren, weil der amputierte Arm des Mannes ihn noch einige Zeitlang ans Bett fesseln würde. Dennoch wusste er nicht, ob er die beiden stören sollte.

Am Tage ließ sich Lady Merle durchaus manchmal bei den anderen blicken, aber sobald es Abend geworden war, hatte sie sich mit dem Katzenmann in diesem Zimmer eingeschlossen und war nicht mehr hervorgekommen. Chid war kein Kind mehr, auch wenn er noch lange nicht erwachsen war. Er wusste durchaus, dass Erwachsene nachts in den Schlafzimmern besser nicht gestört werden sollten, da sonst eine peinliche Situation entstehen könnte. Chid errötete bei dem Gedanken, wie Merle ihn vor ein paar Tagen im Wald wie ein Baby schützend an ihre Brust gedrückt hatte. Zum Glück sah ihn niemand.

Rasch schüttelte er den Gedanken wieder ab. Nein, er sollte die beiden besser nicht stören. Auch wenn sie DAS dank der Verletzungen des Katzenmannes sicher noch nicht machen konnten, wäre es vermutlich einfach nicht richtig, die beiden zu stören, wenn sie endlich einmal Zeit für sich hatten. Dennoch konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, kurz an der Tür zu lauschen. Prinz oder nicht, er war noch ein Junge und junge Menschen waren nun mal neugierig. Er hörte leise, sanfte Worte (Anm. des Autors: Und KEIN Matratzenquietschen oder so was, klar? Das ist eine anständige Geschichte!), die er nicht verstand. Nun, das war vermutlich besser so. Ziemlich sicher war diese Unterhaltung sehr privat. Leise schlich Chid weiter.

Das nächste Zimmer, in dem einer der Gäste wohnte, war das seiner Tante Millerna, soweit er sich erinnerte. Es war ziemlich stressig zugegangen, als die Zimmer bezogen worden waren, deshalb war er sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er vermutete, dass alle wieder die alten Zimmer bekommen hatten, wie bei ihren früheren Besuchen. Seine Laune hob sich. Millerna würde sicher für ihn Zeit haben. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht schon schlief. Als er sah, dass in ihrem Zimmer noch Licht brannte, ging er etwas schneller.

Um gleich darauf anzuhalten, als er die Stimme von Dryden hörte, die aus dem Zimmer kam. Nanu? Normalerweise bildeten die zwei doch nur tagsüber ein Paar. So weit er wusste, hatten die beiden bei ihren bisherigen Besuchen die Nacht immer getrennt verbracht. Was war heute nur los? Leise wagte er sich noch etwas näher, damit er etwas von der Unterhaltung mitbekam. Im Gegensatz zu Merle und dem Katzenmann war er hier zu neugierig, um einfach weiterzugehen.

„... du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht, Millerna?" Dryden klang sehr besorgt. „Du warst heute ziemlich gezwungen auf dem Fest."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Dryden", entgegnete Millerna, aber Chid konnte deutlich heraushören, dass sie erschöpft klang. Dass ihm das nicht selbst aufgefallen war! „Es ist einfach nur etwas viel auf einmal, weißt du? Erst die Friedensverhandlungen mit den Zaibachern, dann das Gericht über diese Verräter in Pallas, heute diese Feier... ich bin einfach nur etwas müde, das ist alles." Sie schwieg einen Moment. „Weißt du, ich hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit, um mir Eries' Leichnam anzusehen."

Chids Herz sank ein bisschen. Ja, davon hatte er auch erst gestern gehört. Seine zweite Tante Eries war in Pallas von einem Morph getötet worden, als diese Kriegstreiber die Macht übernommen hatten. Er kannte sie zwar bei weitem nicht so gut wie Tante Millerna, aber ihre Ernsthaftigkeit und Genauigkeit hatten für ihn Vorbildwirkung gehabt. Seltsam, dass man die Menschen manchmal erst dann gern näher kennen lernen wollte, wenn es nicht mehr möglich war.

„Allen kümmert sich gut um sie", beruhigte sie Dryden. „Er hat einige Tage lang Totenwache bei ihr gehalten, bis man ihn fast mit Gewalt in seine Kammer bringen musste. Er macht sich Vorwürfe wegen ihres Todes."

„Ja, wir müssen irgendwann mit ihm reden", seufzte Millerna. „Aber darum geht es nicht. Weißt du, dass die letzten Male, als ich mit Eries geredet habe, Streitgespräche waren?" Sie schluckte. „Es ist... kein gutes Gefühl, wenn jemand stirbt und so etwas zwischen ihm und dir steht. Ich habe jetzt niemanden mehr, Dryden."

„Das stimmt nicht", erwiderte Dryden sanft. „Sieh dir Chid an. Seine Eltern sind auch tot und er hat tapfer weitergemacht. Ist er etwa daran zerbrochen? Nein. Verbring am besten etwas Zeit mit ihm, dann könnt ihr euren Schmerz teilen. Außerdem sind noch viele andere für dich da. Hitomi, Van, Allen, Merle, Gardes und seine Crew volltrunkener Halbaffen..."

Millerna lachte kurz auf und es klang ehrlich amüsiert. „Und du, Dryden", fügte sie mit sonderbar sanfter Stimme hinzu. So hatte Chid sie noch nie mit dem Kaufmann reden hören. „Du bist auch für mich da, wenn ich dich brauche. Ich danke dir."

„Du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde, Millerna", antwortete Dryden sehr ernst. „Du weißt, dass du dich immer an mich wenden kannst. Ich lasse dich jetzt allein, ja? Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

Als ein Stuhl zurückgerückt wurde, schlich Chid schnell weiter durch den Gang. Im Grunde war er sehr froh, dass dieses Gespräch vorbei war, es war ihm... zu persönlich. Hinter ihm wurde die Tür zu Tante Millernas Zimmer geschlossen, er hoffte, von außen. Er hielt erst an, als er Lady Serenas Zimmertür erreicht hatte und lauschte gespannt, ob ihm Schritte folgten. Nein. Vermutlich war Dryden in seinem eigenen verschwunden. Gut, denn obwohl er eigentlich niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig war, hätte Chid nur ungern erklärt, warum er hier mitten in der Nacht herumschlich.

Auf die Geschichte von Lady Serena war er ohnehin schon sehr gespannt. Er hatte sie sofort suchen lassen, nachdem er von dem Katzenmann in der Stadt abgesetzt worden war, aber sie war nirgends aufzufinden gewesen. Niemand hatte sie gesehen, alle Welt sprach nur von dem alten Zaibacher Guymelef, der die beiden Drachen besiegt hatte. Und dann war sie plötzlich zusammen mit allen anderen Kriegshelden an Allens Seite aufgetaucht, als wäre das das Natürlichste der Welt. Dabei hatte kein Luftschiff Freid verlassen!

Leise klopfte er an. Nichts rührte sich. Ihm sank der Mut. Vermutlich schlief sie schon. Aber seine Neugier war einfach zu stark, also drückte er nach kurzem Zögern die Türschnalle herab und zog die Tür langsam auf. Das Licht brannte jedenfalls noch.

„Lady Serena?", flüsterte er. „Seid Ihr wach?"

Mit dem Anblick, der seine Augenbrauen hochzucken ließ, hatte er jedenfalls nicht gerechnet. Lady Serena schlief tatsächlich. Sie hatte ihr Nachtgewand angelegt, ein zartblaues Ganzkörpernachthemd, das oben am Hals zugeknöpft wurde. Sie schlief diesmal ohne Decke, deshalb konnte man sehen, wie es sich an ihren Körper schmiegte wie eine zweite Haut. Zum Glück war Chid zwar emotional aufgrund seiner schweren Kindheit schon sehr gereift, allerdings körperlich noch nicht. Darum blieben ihm gewisse peinliche Körperreaktionen erspart. Dennoch musste er schlucken und sein Blick konzentrierte sich auf den Mann, auf dessen Brust der Kopf der jungen Frau friedlich ruhte. Ihr welliges, graues Haar mischte sich dabei mit dem Weiß des Hemdes.

Auf Allen Shezars Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, den Chid sehr selten bei ihm gesehen hatte... eigentlich noch nie. Frieden. Tiefen Frieden. Auch der Ritter des Himmels schlief, wobei seine linke Hand über Serenas Schultern lag und die junge Frau sanft an ihn drückte. Wenigstens war er noch angezogen, was den Schluss nahe legte, dass er hatte bei seiner Schwester bleiben wollen, bis sie eingeschlafen war und sich dann selbst der Kraft des Schlafes hatte ergeben müssen.

Chid wusste, wie sehr Allen und seine Schwester aneinander hingen. Schließlich waren ihre Eltern tot und die beiden hatten sich erst vor kurzem wiedergefunden. Es war nur natürlich, dass ihre Liebe sehr stark in ihnen brannte, dennoch fühlte er so etwas wie einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, als er die beiden wie Liebende aneinandergekuschelt liegen sah. Bisher war Allen viel unterwegs gewesen, was bedeutete, dass Lady Serena viel Zeit hier in Freid verbracht hatte... aber irgendetwas sagte Chid, dass diese Zeiten vorbei waren. Das Glück, das die beiden empfanden, machte deutlich, dass sie sich ab jetzt so gut wie nie mehr trennen würden. Seltsam... in den letzten Wochen war ihm Lady Serena mit ihrer gespielt besitzergreifenden Art manchmal gehörig auf die Nerven gegangen. Doch bei dem Gedanken, dass sie von jetzt an so gut wie immer bei Allen bleiben würde, fühlte er sich nicht wohl.

Leise schloss der junge Prinz die Tür. Die beiden momentan zu wecken, wäre mehr gewesen als grobe Unhöflichkeit... es wäre ihm beinahe wie ein Sakrileg vorgekommen, diese Ruhe zu stören. Er seufzte. Nun, dann blieben nur noch zwei Leute, an die er sich wenden konnte... aber er bezweifelte, dass ausgerechnet die beiden Zeit für ihn haben würden. Dennoch wanderte er weiter, bis er an die Tür von Hitomi Kanzaki kam.

Er hatte es beinahe erwartet, sie nicht vorzufinden, deshalb verzichtete er diesmal auf ein Klopfen und öffnete die Tür lediglich sehr leise. Natürlich, das Bett war unbenutzt. Chid verdrehte die Augen und ging zur Tür nebenan. Hier war Van Farnel untergebracht, aber ehrlich gesagt bezweifelte der junge Prinz, dass die beiden sich hier befanden, obwohl es eigentlich naheliegend wäre. Auch hier waren sie nicht, woraufhin Chid Kurs auf das Fenster gegenüber nahm, das den Garten des Palastes zeigte.

Er hörte die Stimmen der beiden schon, als er das Fenster leise entriegelte und öffnete. Er hatte schon geahnt, dass er sie hier draußen finden würde. Der König von Farnelia war einfach jemand, der es nicht aushielt, lange in einem Haus eingesperrt zu sein, wie prächtig es auch sein mochte. Obwohl er sich nach Meinung seiner Ärzte eigentlich noch schonen sollte, bis all seine Wunden aus dem Krieg sauber verheilt waren, hatten er und Lady Hitomi offenbar beschlossen, wie andere Leute in ihrem Alter die beiden Monde anzubeten.

„Bist du sicher, dass es klug ist, Van?", fragte Hitomi gerade besorgt. „Was ist, wenn eine deiner Wunden wieder aufbricht?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", beruhigte sie der König von Farnelia. Chid beugte sich etwas vor. Van sah fast etwas komisch aus, denn er war über und über mit Bandagen versehen. Dennoch wirkte er nicht wie ein Kranker, sondern sehr entspannt, während sein Kopf in Hitomis Schoß ruhte. Die beiden saßen nahe der Schlossmauer im Gras, darum konnte Chid sie gut sehen und hören. Er kam sich fast etwas schlecht vor dabei, aber vielleicht sprachen die beiden ja über den Krieg. Dann musste er sie nicht extra stören.

„Mir geht es momentan ausgezeichnet", fügte Van hinzu, woraufhin ihm Hitomi sanft das Haar zerzauste.

„Du würdest doch nicht einmal zugeben, dass es dir schlecht geht, wenn du im Sterben lägst", kritisierte ihn Hitomi halbherzig.

„Mag sein", meinte Van, verzichtete aber auf das Schulterzucken, sondern sah Hitomi einfach nur ins Gesicht. Dann wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich in Ernst um. „Hitomi... als Folken dir in der Schlacht erschienen ist... wie hat er da gewirkt?"

Sie schwieg einen Moment, als müsste sie sich erst an diesen Augenblick zurückerinnern. „Er sah genauso aus wie damals im Großen Krieg", berichtete sie schließlich. „Er schien keinen Tag gealtert zu sein. Aber das willst du vermutlich nicht wissen. Nun... er sah irgendwie gelöster aus als früher... als hätte er eine schwere Last abgelegt, die ihn sein ganzes Leben lang bedrückt hat."

Nun war Van es, der schwieg. Chid runzelte die Stirn. Folken? Vans toter Bruder? Er war Lady Hitomi in der Schlacht erschienen? Offenbar war das mitnichten ein normaler Kampf gewesen, wenn sogar die Geister Gaias eingegriffen hatten.

„Du meinst also, er ist jetzt glücklich", vermutete Van nachdenklich, während er die beiden hell strahlenden Monde am Himmel musterte. „Ich frage mich, ob ich es auch wäre, wenn ich jetzt tot wäre. Wenn du mich nicht gerettet hättest." Zärtlich berührte er mit den linken Hand Hitomis Wange.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte das Mädchen verwundert, während es mit seiner eigenen Hand die von Hand festhielt.

„Ich meine damit, dass Folken offenbar Erfüllung gefunden hat", erklärte Van geduldig. „Obwohl es erst am Ende seines Lebens war, hat er getan, was er für das Richtige für Gaia hielt. Dafür durfte er sich zu den Geistern Gaias gesellen und ist jetzt bei den Personen, die ihm etwas bedeuten. Vater, Mutter, seine beiden Katzenmädchen, Wargas... ich glaube, dass er jetzt glücklich ist. Aber ich wäre es nicht."

„Warum?"

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich Van auf und drehte sich zu Hitomi um. Sein Gesicht sah nun äußerst ernst aus. „Ich meine damit", sagte er so leise, dass Chid ihn kaum mehr sehen konnte, „dass ich, wäre ich jetzt tot, auf ewig bedauern müsste, was ich versäumt habe." Er ergriff Hitomis Hand, welche nun etwas blass geworden war. Offenbar ahnte sie ebenso wie Chid, was jetzt kommen würde. Auch sein Herz begann zu klopfen.

„Hitomi Kanzaki", begann Van förmlich. „Als wir uns kennen lernten, schienen wir absolut nicht zusammen zu passen. Ich habe dich gleichgültig behandelt und dich ausgenutzt, während du ungezähltes Leid ertragen musstest. Dann erst, als ich dich beinahe verloren hätte, habe ich erkannt, was für ein Dummkopf ich war. Aber Gaia war dir bereits fremd geworden, deshalb ließ ich dich ziehen, in der Hoffnung, du würdest auf dem Mond der Illusionen glücklich werden.

Dann hat uns ein gnädiges Schicksal wieder zusammengeführt, aber wieder war ich es, der unser Glück zerstört hat. Ich habe dich zu Unrecht verdächtigt und dich schwer verletzt und beinahe unsere Welt zerstört. Nichts wird diese Taten jemals wieder von meiner Seele waschen können."

Van schluckte. „Dennoch... trotz all dieser Fehler, die ich begangen habe... trotz allem, was du auf Gaia erleiden musstest... frage ich dich, Hitomi: Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Es war still in diesem Augenblick. Chids Atem ging so laut, dass er die Luft anhielt. In dieser Stille hätte eine fallende Stecknadel wie ein Donnerschlag gewirkt. Keiner der beiden regte sich, Hitomi versuchte gerade zu begreifen, was sie gehört, und Van, was er eben gesagt hatte. Wäre es nicht so ernst gewesen, es hätte zu komisch ausgesehen.

Dann zog Hitomi die Hand zurück und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Schockiert sah Chid Tränen in ihren Augen funkeln.

„Es tut mir Leid, Van", entgegnete sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Aber ich kann nicht."

„Aber warum?" Vans Gesicht war die reine Bestürzung. „Liebst du mich nicht mehr?"

„Sei kein Narr", erwiderte sie. „Natürlich liebe ich dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es beinahe wehtut. Aber ich kann dich nicht heiraten, Van, zumindest nicht jetzt." Sie sah ihn wieder an. „Spürst du es denn nicht? Du hast es doch selbst gesagt, Van. Auf diesem Planeten ist mir so viel Böses widerfahren, dass ich Angst habe. Angst davor, noch einmal verletzt zu werden. Ich... ich weiß, dass ich kein weiteres Mal solchen Schmerz ertragen würde, Van."

„Hitomi, ich verspreche dir..."

„Nein, tu es nicht, Van!", unterbrach sie ihn. „Du hast es schon einmal getan, weißt du noch? Nach dem Großen Krieg. Und dennoch ist nach meiner Rückkehr wieder alles schiefgegangen. Ich... ich glaube einfach nicht, dass ich hier auf Gaia glücklich werden kann, Van. Ich habe mein Vertrauen verloren." Das Mädchen sah zu Boden. Ihre Stimme klang gepresst. „Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, Gaia zu verlassen, Van. Bitte verzeih mir."

Damit drehte sie sich um, stand auf und lief in den Palast zurück. Wie hypnotisiert verfolgte Chid die glitzernde Spur der Tränen, die sie hinter sich herzog. Auch Van war wie er selbst vom Donner gerührt. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Unglauben gemischt mit einer Qual, die sich Chid nicht einmal vorstellen wollte. Das war nicht fair, dachte der junge Prinz, während er den Blick abwandte und aus dem Zimmer ging. Das war einfach nicht fair! Die beiden liebten sich! Wieso also verfolgte sie ein solch grausames Schicksal?

War es vielleicht tatsächlich so, dass Hitomi auf diesem Planeten nicht glücklich werden konnte?

Vergessen war seine Neugier nach dem Krieg, als er in sein Zimmer zurückging. Der Herzog von Freid war viel zu beschäftigt damit, seine rasenden Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er schwor sich, dass, wenn er einmal ein Mädchen kennen lernte, würde er es niemals unglücklich machen. Dann glaubte er mit einem Male eine Stimme zu vernehmen, die er schon seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr gehört hatte. Eine Stimme, die ihm sehr vertraut war. Die seines Vaters.

„Manchmal können wir nichts dagegen tun, dass die Liebe grausam zu uns ist, mein Sohn", flüsterte sie. „Manchmal passiert es einfach, dass ihre Qualen stärker sind als sie selbst. Aber es liegt an den Menschen selbst, damit fertig zu werden oder nicht..."

Als sich Chid mit einem Ruck herumdrehte, stand hinter ihm allerdings niemand mehr.

In der nächsten Folge...

_Die Freunde reisen aus Freid ab... ein großes Abschiedsfest findet in Farnelia für Hitomi statt... ihre Freunde versuchen, sie zum Bleiben zu überreden, aber Hitomi hat sich entschieden... zum ersten Mal tanzt sie mit Van... nach dem Fest bittet er sie um einen letzten Flug mit ihm... nach einem traurigen Abschied verschwindet Hitomi von Gaia..._

_Titel: Zeit der Schmerzen_


	18. Zeit der Schmerzen

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 18 – Zeit der Schmerzen

Ist es nur ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft! Wir haben einen neuen Krieg mit Zaibach verhindert! Allerdings nur sehr knapp. Ich konnte mit Escaflowne kraft meines Wunsches erst im letzten Augenblick verhindern, dass Van zu Tode stürzte, während Allen mit Serena, Merle und Llorin oftmals nur durch Glück Kämpfe vermeiden konnte. Dann jedoch schalteten sich Millerna und Dryden ein und boten den Zaibachern den Frieden an – den sie annahmen! Einige Tage später waren wir alle dann bei Herzog Chid zu Gast, der keine Ahnung von den Geschehnissen hatte, weil wir alle viel mit unseren Liebsten zu bereden hatten. Für mich allerdings verlief dieses Gespräch mit Van nicht gut – ich habe mich entschlossen, Gaia abermals zu verlassen...

Zum Glück merkte kaum jemand, dass die Stimmung am Tisch nicht die beste war. Die meisten Gäste waren entweder wie Vicozar, Chids Berater, und Bejim, sein Lehrer, glücklich darüber, dass Freid endlich wieder frei war oder wie Millerna, Dryden, Allen, Serena und Merle in Gedanken bei anderen Leuten. Aber Chid, der Herzog von Freid, wusste, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Die anderen schoben die Blässe von Lady Hitomi und die kurzen, flehenden Blicke von König Van vermutlich auf Übermüdung, doch er wusste es besser. Die beiden konnten nicht völlig vertuschen, dass ihre Herzen zersprungen waren.

Gern hätte er sofort mit ihnen gesprochen, aber er wollte die ansonsten ausgelassene Stimmung nicht vermiesen. Die anderen würden schon noch früh genug merken, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Warum sie jetzt schon damit belasten? Also blieb er höflich und fragte mal hier und da nach einigen Details des Krieges und erzählte seinerseits, was in Freid passiert war. Nur dass es ihn bei weitem nicht mehr so brennend interessierte wie gestern.

Sorgenvoll registrierte er, dass Hitomi bisher ihr Essen eigentlich nur auf dem Teller herumgeschoben hatte, während Van zwar aß, damit aber nur seinen Zustand verschleiern wollte. Chid wettete, dass die beiden jetzt am liebsten ganz woanders gewesen wären... aber wie hätte er erklären sollen, warum sie nichts essen wollten?

„Wie geht es Eurem Freund, Lady Merle?", erkundigte er sich mechanisch, als eine Pause zwischen zwei Gesprächen erschien. „Wie war noch sein Name?"

Die Katzendame schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. „Wie? Uh... Llorin." Sie senkte den Kopf, um ihr Erröten zu verbergen. „Es geht ihm gut... den Umständen entsprechend. Er hat schon darum gebeten, aufstehen und trainieren zu dürfen. Er glaubt, er muss jetzt auf der Stelle lernen, mit einem Arm zu kämpfen."

„Diese Sturheit erinnert mich an jemanden", bemerkte Allen in das allgemeine Gekicher hinein. „Stimmt's, Van?"

Der Angesprochene lächelte pflichtschuldigst, aber in Chids Augen wirkte es wie eine erschreckende Grimasse. Wie konnte der sonst so scharfsinnige Ritter des Himmels das nur übersehen? Nun, vermutlich dachte er, dass das die Folgen der Schmerzen des Königs von Farnelia waren.

„Tja, manchmal bin ich vielleicht etwas impulsiv", antwortete Van, aber der scherzhafte Ton wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen. „Nicht wahr, Merle?" Er sah das Katzenmädchen tieftraurig an. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich dich aus Farnelia rausgeschmissen habe... wegen Verrats!" Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus und berührte Merle an der Wange, immer noch mit vor Qualen lodernden Augen. „Ich könnte es verstehen, wenn du mit... Llorin wegziehen möchtest."

„Rede keinen Unsinn, Van", fiel Hitomi nun leise ein. Sie sah den König allerdings nicht dabei an. Vermutlich, weil dann wirklich alle bemerkt hätten, wie es um sie stand. „Merle weiß, was du damals durchlitten hast. Sie trägt es dir nicht nach. Oder, Merle?"

Einen Moment lang maß Lady Merle die beiden mit einem sehr nachdenklichen Blick. Chid glaubte schon, sie hätte herausgefunden, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als sie antwortete: „Natürlich nicht!" Sie schnaubte. „Wofür hältst du mich, Van? Eine gute Hauskatze muss auch den einen oder anderen Tritt einstecken können." Plötzlich hängte sie sich bei Vans Arm ein und blickte ihn mit ihrem treuherzigsten Blick an. „Nicht wahr, Majestät?"

Das zauberte sogar auf die steinernen Gesichter von Van und Hitomi ein leises Lächeln, während alle anderen in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. So konnte Chid nichts verstehen, als Farnelias König Merle „Ich danke dir... kleine Schwester" zuflüsterte. Ihren überraschten Blick bemerkte er hingegen sehr wohl.

„Na wunderbar", bemerkte Millerna strahlend. „Dann hätten wir ja ein Problem gelöst."

„Problem?" Allen runzelte die Stirn. „Welches Problem, Prinzessin?"

„Na, das Problem mit Hitomis Brautjungfern", erklärte Dryden breit grinsend. „Ich und Millerna haben uns nämlich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, wen wir dazu einspannen könnten, wenn Merle nicht mehr nach Farnelia will."

„Ich würde ja gerne die zweite sein", gestand Millerna, „aber ich fürchte, als Königin verstößt das gegen die Etikette... zumindest die von Asturia. Aber vielleicht möchte ja..." Sie warf einen Blick zur Seite. „... Serena gerne Brautjungfer sein?"

„Eine wunderbare Idee", rief Allen begeistert und legte seinen Arm und seine Schwester. „Was hältst du davon, Serena?"

„Ich... würde mich sehr darüber freuen", sagte die junge Frau leise. „Aber... ich glaube, Hitomi ist nicht glücklich deswegen."

Alle Blicke wandten sich Van und Hitomi zu. Chid, der schon geahnt hatte, was dieses Thema anrichten würde, richtete seine Augen flehend himmelwärts. Oh nein! Jetzt konnten die Anwesenden gar nicht anders, als den Schock zu bemerken, der den beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, andere Gedanken hin oder her. Van hatte seine Hände verkrampft, sodass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten und atmete schnell ein und aus. Er wirkte wie jemand, der den Tod gesehen hatte... und dem dieser höhnisch mit der Sense zugewinkt hatte. Hitomi war zusammengezuckt, als das Wort „Brautjungfer" gefallen war und starrte nun schon sekundenlang ins Leere. Sie sah so aus, als hätte sie den Untergang der Welt gesehen... wieder mal.

„Hitomi?", fragte Millerna besorgt. „Was ist los?"

Mit der Reaktion hatte sie allerdings nicht gerechnet. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stand Hitomi auf, so schnell, dass beinahe ihr Stuhl umflog, drehte sich wortlos um und verließ im Laufschritt den Raum. Einige Sekunden lang saßen alle wie vom Donner gerührt da. Hätte jemand die Gabel fallen lassen, es hätte wie Kanonendonner geklungen. Dann wandten sich alle Blicke wie auf Kommando Van zu, der mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen dasaß. Chid konnte es nicht genau sehen, aber er vermutete, dass Van Farnel, der unbeugsame Krieger, nur noch mit größter Mühe die Tränen zurückhielt.

„Fragt nichts!", stieß Van hervor. „Ich bitte euch... fragt nichts. Ich... ich kann es euch jetzt nicht erklären."

Damit stand er ebenfalls auf und verließ den Raum, allerdings etwas langsamer und würdevoller als Hitomi vor ihm. Nicht, dass die anderen deshalb weniger geschockt gewesen wären. Als sich die Türen des großen Saales mit einem lauten Geräusch schlossen, brach das Schweigen schließlich.

„Allen?" Serenas Stimme klang äußerst unsicher. „Ist Hitomi etwa... böse auf mich?"

„Nein", antwortete dieser automatisch. „Das... galt mit Sicherheit nicht dir, Serena. Das war etwas sehr Persönliches."

„Haben sich die beiden etwa gestritten?", murmelte Vicozar, der bisher fast nichts gesprochen hatte. „Habt Ihr derartiges bemerkt?"

„Nein", bekannte Dryden, der immer noch die Tür anstarrte. „Sie schienen beide glücklich zu sein, als wir herkamen. Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen sein könnte."

„Vielleicht möchte uns seine Hoheit, der Herzog, ja mitteilen, was er weiß", erklang plötzlich die ein bisschen aufreizende Stimme von Bejim. Alle Blicke wanderten auf der Stelle zu Chid, der sich auf die Lippe biss. „Glaubt Ihr, niemand hätte bemerkt, wie Ihr König Van und Lady Hitomi die ganze Zeit beobachtet habt? Ihr habt bereits gewusst, dass etwas zwischen den beiden passiert war, nicht?"

Zuerst wollte Chid gar nicht antworten, aber als die erwartungsvollen Blicke unerträglich wurden, gab er nach.

„Ja", gestand er. „Ich habe die beiden gestern im Garten gesehen und zufällig ein sehr... wichtiges Gespräch mitbekommen. Die beiden haben sich nicht gestritten."

„Aber was ist dann passiert?", wollte Merle wissen und beugte sich weit vor. Ihre Augen schienen Chid verschlingen zu wollen. „Wieso sind sie jetzt so außer sich?"

Chid öffnete schon automatisch den Mund, um zu antworten, schloss ihn dann aber wieder und ballte die Fäuste. „Tut mir Leid", entgegnete er. „Aber ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn sie es euch selbst sagen. Es ist nichts, das man aus zweiter Hand erfahren sollte." Er ließ einen Augenblick verstreichen, dann hob er den Kopf und sah die Anwesenden mit einem Blick an, der sein junges Alter Lügen strafte. „Jedoch bitte ich Euch... drängt sie nicht. Glaubt mir, diese Sache ist schon schwer genug für sie. Gebt ihnen noch etwas Zeit, dann werden sie sich euch mitteilen." Er stand auf. „Obwohl ich glaube, dass ihr es gar nicht wissen möchtet."

Damit verließ auch er den Saal. Und ließ einige ziemlich überrumpelte Erwachsene zurück.

Das Zimmer war noch immer so wunderschön wie vor... ja, erst wenige Tage war es her, dass Hitomi hier in Farnelia übernachtet hatte. Und doch kam es ihr momentan trister vor, fast schon düster. Nun, das war in ihrer Stimmung wohl verständlich, dachte Hitomi und schnitt eine Grimasse. Sie hatte nicht einmal viel geweint, seit sie ihren Entschluss gefasst hatte, das wunderte sie ein bisschen. Eigentlich hatte sie sich die Trennung von Van viel schmerzvoller vorgestellt, aber momentan fühlte sie... nichts.

Und das war fast schlimmer als Schmerz. Den hätte sie zumindest verstanden. Aber diese gefühllose Kälte in ihrem Inneren nicht. In manchen Momenten ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie sich selbst fragte, ob Van ihr denn nichts bedeutete. Doch sie wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Der junge König war ein Teil ihres Lebens, seit sie mit ihm das erste Mal auf Gaia angekommen war, erst als starker Beschützer, später als ihr Liebster. Niemals zuvor oder danach hatte sie je so für jemanden empfunden.

Und warum verlässt du ihn dann?

Nun geschah es doch, dass eine einzelne Träne sich aus ihrem Auge schmuggelte. Sie biss die Lippen zusammen und drängte die anderen zurück. Nein, sie musste jetzt stark sein! Ihr Entschluss war richtig, daran zweifelte sie nicht. Dies war nicht die richtige Welt für Van und sie. Sie wusste nicht, ob das auf der Erde anders sein würde – schließlich war Farnelia für Van mehr als nur sein Königreich. Er regierte es mit seinem ganzen Herzen. Vermutlich würde er auf dem Mond der Illusionen ebenso unglücklich sein wie sie hier. Sie, die sie diesem Planeten immer Unglück brachte.

Sie hatte Van nicht belogen. Sie hatte tatsächlich ihr Vertrauen in ihn verloren. Vielleicht würde es eines Tages wiederkommen, aber diese leise, nagende Angst, dass all diese Kriege nur wegen ihr ausbrachen, würde sie wohl immer verfolgen. Deshalb musste sie gehen. Denn diese Zweifel würden sie unglücklicher machen, als wenn sie hier einen Schlussstrich zog, so schmerzhaft er auch war.

Sie war beinahe froh, als diese düsteren Gedanken von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen wurden. Hastig wischte sie sich die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht, dann rief sie: „Herein!"

„Hallo, Hitomi", grüßte Merle sie leise, als das Katzenmädchen eintrat. Es wirkte sehr ernst, mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, den Hitomi noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Sie wirkte dadurch erwachsener denn je. Das wurde noch unterstrichen durch das Schweigen, mit dem sie sich nach Hitomis Erwiderung an den Bettrand setzte und Hitomi ansah. Dieser wurde unwohl. Von Millerna hätte sie diesen Blick erwartet... von Dryden und Allen ebenso. Aber dass Merle sie so ansah, mit diesem traurigen, aber gefassten Blick mit einer Prise von Verletztheit, weil Hitomi sie nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte... das war zuviel.

„Was starrst du mich so an, Merle?", fragte sie ruppiger, als sie eigentlich wollte.

Das Katzenmädchen schwieg noch einen Augenblick, dann antwortete es: „Ich frage mich nur, warum du Van das antust. Und dir selbst. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht, Hitomi. Wieso willst du Gaia wieder verlassen?"

Reflexartig wollte Hitomi den Mund öffnen, um zu fragen, woher Merle das wissen wollte, aber dann verstummte sie. Seit ihrem Auftritt in Freid war mehr als klar, dass etwas zwischen ihr und Van nicht stimmte.

„Wie hast du es herausgefunden?", fragte sie statt dessen und richtete ihren Blick nach oben. Sie ertrug die forschenden Augen des Katzenmädchens nicht.

„Ich habe mir meine Gedanken gemacht", behauptete Merle, die sich nicht vom Fleck rührte. „Die anderen auch, darf ich dir versichern. Ich glaube, sie vermuten es ebenfalls. Aber nur ich habe Chid gedroht, ihm die Augen auszukratzen, wenn er mir nicht von eurem Gespräch erzählt, das er belauscht hat."

Hitomis Augen weiteten sich, als sie das hörte. Chid hatte sie belauscht? Einen Moment lang empfand sie unermesslichen Zorn darüber, dass der Junge ein so intimes Gespräch einfach mitangehört hatte, aber er legte sich gleich wieder. Das spielte einfach keine Rolle mehr. Nichts spielte mehr eine Rolle.

„Das hat ihn zwar nicht sehr beeindruckt", fuhr Merle fort, „aber als ich ihm meine Vermutung ins Gesicht schleuderte, hat er doch bestätigt, dass ich Recht habe." Sie machte eine kleine Pause. „Wieso, Hitomi?"

„Ich möchte es dir nicht sagen, Merle, bitte", bat Hitomi und schloss die Augen. „Wenn ich es tue, dann wirst du nur versuchen, mich von meinem Entschluss abzubringen."

„Und hab ich etwa keinen Grund dazu?", explodierte das Katzenmädchen plötzlich. „Als du nach fünf Jahren hier ankommst, seid ihr beide so miteinander beschäftigt, dass ihr Dinge wie Essen und Schlafen vergesst! Dann treibt ihr auseinander, nur um später noch stärker miteinander verbunden zu sein als vorher! Und plötzlich beschließt du so mir nichts dir nichts, wieder zum Mond der Illusionen zurückzukehren!"

Hitomi seufzte. „Merle, es liegt nicht an dir, dass ich es nicht mitteilen will. Ich will einfach nicht darüber sprechen. Es ist schon schwer genug zu ertragen, ohne dass ich es auch noch aussprechen muss." Sie drehte sich um, bis sie auf dem Bauch lag und stützte den Kopf auf den Händen. „Du warst selbst unglücklich wegen Llorin. Du weißt, wie weh das tut."

„Aber du hast mir damals geholfen, Hitomi", widersprach das Katzenmädchen. „Und zwar, indem du mir zugehört und mir einen Rat gegeben hast. Vielleicht kann ich jetzt dasselbe tun."

„Das war etwas anderes, Merle, und du weißt das", entgegnete Hitomi. „Lass mich bitte alleine. Ich möchte nichts mehr zu diesem Thema sagen."

Diesmal dauerte das Schweigen ziemlich lange. „Dann sag mir wenigstens eins, Hitomi. Liebst du Van noch immer?"

„Ja." Sogar durch den Schmerz hindurch, den sie fühlte, war das sanfte und wohltuende Gefühl dieser Wahrheit zu spüren. Ja, sie liebte ihn noch immer. Es würde nie einen anderen Mann in ihrem Leben geben. Aber sie konnten nicht glücklich werden.

„Dann habe ich wenigstens die Hoffnung, dass du eines Tages zu uns zurückkehrst."

Damit stand das Katzenmädchen auf. Allerdings verließ Merle nicht das Zimmer, wie Hitomi angenommen hatte. Statt dessen stand sie mit einem Mal neben ihrem Gesicht und beugte sich hinunter. Hitomi war viel zu überrascht, um etwas gegen den Kuss zu unternehmen, den Merle ihr auf die Wange gab. Perplex sah sie hoch. Merle weinte. Aber mit der sonderbaren Entschlossenheit, die sie hier zur Schau stellte, zeigte sich das nicht in ihrer Stimme.

„Zum Abschied, Hitomi", erklärte sie. „Ich möchte nicht dabei sein, wenn Van verkündet, dass du gehen willst. Ich will die Gesichter der Leute nicht sehen. Llorin und ich werden eine Weile zu unserem Volk gehen, damit ich das Leben dort kennen lerne. Er glaubt, dass es mir gefallen könnte. Vielleicht bleiben wir auch dort... denn Farnelia wird ohne dich ein trauriger Ort sein."

Damit drehte sie sich um und ging langsam zur Tür, wobei Hitomis Blick ihr folgte. Als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, hielt sie aber noch einmal inne und drehte sich um.

„Bevor ich es noch vergesse: Hast du schon ein Kleid für heute Abend ausgewählt?"

„Ein Kleid?", wunderte sich Hitomi. „Wozu?"

„Für den Ball, den Van heute zu deinen Ehren gibt", antwortete Merle, als wäre das die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt. „Dein Abschiedsball, auch wenn alle Leute glauben, es wäre eure Verlobungsfeier." Merle verzog die Lippen, aber es wirkte kein bisschen amüsiert. „Deswegen möchte ich nicht dort sein... wegen der bösen Überraschung für die Leute. Aber lass dir nicht einfallen, nicht zu kommen, Hitomi." Merles Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Van muss öffentlich bekannt geben, dass du gehst, denn wenn du es still und heimlich tust, wird es unzählige Gerüchte über dein Verschwinden geben. Und er wird es in nächster Zeit schwer genug haben. Also, welches Kleid?"

Einen Augenblick lang wollte Hitomi beinahe sagen, dass sie auf keinen Fall kommen würde, aber dann ließ sie es bleiben. Wenn Van diesen Ball für sie vorbereitet hatte, sozusagen als Abschiedsgeschenk, dann durfte sie es nicht ablehnen. Dann würde sie seine Gefühle ebenso schwer verletzen, wie er ihre mit seinen falschen Verdächtigungen verletzt hatte. Aber er hatte sich geirrt. Sie würde es aus Absicht tun... das durfte sie nicht. Auch wenn es vermutlich der längste Abend ihres Lebens werden würde.

„Das blau-grüne von Serena", antwortete sie leise und wandte den Kopf ab. „Mit dem goldenen Gürtel. Serena meinte, es würde mir wegen meinen Augen gut stehen."

„Gute Wahl", pflichtete Merle bei. Sie drehte sich wieder um. „Also dann... ich habe Vans Frage ausgerichtet. Er konnte dich nicht selbst fragen, ob du schon von dem Ball wusstest, das verstehst du sicher. Ich hoffe, dass ich dich eines Tages hier wiedersehe, Hitomi. Du würdest ansonsten Vans Herz brechen, das weißt du doch?"

Und meins etwa nicht, fragte sich Hitomi im Stillen. Aber statt dessen antwortete sie einfach nur mit: „Ja."

Als nächstes hörte sie das Schnappen des Türschlosses. Und sie war endlich wieder allein. Um den Gefühlsstrudel, den Merle in ihr entfacht hatte, in einem Meer aus Tränen verschwinden zu lassen.

Perfekt.

Das Wort brannte sich in Hitomis Gedächtnis ein und ließ nur Schmerz zurück. Wo immer sie auch hinsah, alles war so, wie sie es sich unzählige Male vorgestellt hatte. Genauso... genauso hatte sie sich den Abend gewünscht, an dem sie Vans Antrag annahm und seine Königin wurde. Nur dass sie das heute nicht tun würde. Von alldem ahnten die Leute, die auf den Ball gekommen waren, nichts. Man konnte suchen, wo man wollte, überall sah man nur lachende und fröhliche Gesichter.

Fast alle Bewohner Farnelias waren zu diesem Ball gekommen, bis auf die Alten und Kranken. In Asturia wäre es wohl undenkbar gewesen, gewöhnliche Bauern und Handwerker auf eine derart noble Veranstaltung einzuladen. Hier in Vans Königreich wurde niemand wegen seines Standes ausgesperrt. Auch wenn die einfachen Leute eher unter sich blieben und die Tanzfläche weitgehend den Vornehmen überließen – es wäre auch unrealistisch gewesen, wenn es gar keine Standesunterschiede gäbe – durfte doch niemandem der Zutritt zum Schloss verweigert werden. Alles schien vollkommen.

Nein, nicht alles. Zuerst war es nur ein flüchtiger, trauriger Blick, den Hitomi aus der Masse der Tanzenden bemerkte. Sie sah sich genauer um und erkannte mit einer Mischung aus Erschrecken und Erleichterung, dass es Allen war, der sie mit demselben Blick musterte wie Merle heute. Also hatte das Katzenmädchen alles weitergegeben. Altes Plappermaul! Andererseits blieb ihren Freunden dann heute die böse Überraschung erspart. Insgeheim hatte Hitomi sich schon davor gefürchtet, es ihnen mitzuteilen.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, schöne Dame?", fragte Allen und ergriff ihre Hand. Sein Tonfall war neckend, aber das war nur für die Leute gedacht. Seine Augen spiegelten die Wahrheit wider. Hitomi zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ich... tanze nicht besonders gut, Allen", gestand sie. Das stimmte sogar. Natürlich hatte sie schon Discos besucht, aber diese Arten von Tänzen waren wohl nicht zu vergleichen. Einen Moment lang erhellte der Gedanke, hier auf der Tanzfläche wie zuhause herumzuhüpfen, ihren trüben Geist, aber er verflog schnell wieder.

„Es ist nicht schwer", behauptete Allen. „Ich helfe dir." Leiser, sodass nur sie es hören konnte, flüsterte er ihr zu: „Bitte, Hitomi. Ich muss mit dir reden."

Hitomi seufzte und machte artig einen Knicks, um ihr Einverständnis kundzutun. Sie und Allen gingen auf die Tanzfläche, wo ihnen alle Paare wie von Geisterhand bewegt Platz machten. Natürlich. Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. Mit der vermeintlichen zukünftigen Königin wollte es sich niemand vertun. Sie legte ihre Hände auf Allens Schulter und seine Hand, dann begann er, sie in langsamen Kreisen zu führen.

„Wieso hast du es uns nicht gesagt?"

Diese Frage überraschte sie ein bisschen. Sicher hatte sie von Allen mehr Taktgefühl erwartet als von Merle, aber sie hätte geschworen, dass er sie fragen würde, warum sie gehen wollte. Sie senkte den Kopf.

„Ich... es... es war auch so schon schwer genug zu ertragen, Allen", flüsterte sie mit bebender Stimme. „Wenn ich es... euch auch noch gesagt hätte, hätte ich vielleicht gezweifelt."

„Und was wäre so schlimm daran?", wollte Allen wissen, nahm seine Hand von ihrer Taille und glitt auf zwei Armlängen von ihr davon. Dann zog er sie wieder heran und begann ohne Stocken wieder herumzukreisen. Er war ein guter Tänzer, aber das war bei Asturiern wohl zu erwarten. „Was ist so schlimm an Gaia, dass du nicht bleiben willst? Ist es wegen Van?"

„Schluss, Allen!", zischte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Sonst gehe ich sofort! Ich will nicht darüber sprechen, ist das klar?"

„Schon gut", beruhigte Allen sie. „Dieses Thema wollte ich im Grunde vermeiden, entschuldige. Merle hat uns erzählt, was sie von dir erfahren hat."

„Dieses Klatschmaul!", murmelte Hitomi. „Wenn ich sie das nächste Mal sehe, fessle ich ihr die Hände mit ihrem eigenen Schwanz!"

Das rief sogar den Anflug eines Lächelns auf Allens steinerner Miene hervor. „Nein, das wirst du nicht", entgegnete er. „Dafür liebst du sie zu sehr." Er blieb stehen und hielt ihre Hände zum Abschluss des Tanzes hoch. „Komm jetzt, bitte. Auch die anderen haben ein Recht darauf, sich von dir zu verabschieden."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging Hitomi von der Tanzfläche herunter. Einerseits war sie froh, dass nun nicht mehr alle Blicke auf ihr und Allen lagen. Inzwischen musste schon einigen Leuten aufgefallen sein, dass sie beide nicht so fröhlich waren, wie sie eigentlich sein sollten. Andererseits bedeutete das, dass sie nun Serena, Dryden und Millerna, vielleicht auch noch anderen, gegenübertreten musste. Und das hatte sie eigentlich bis zum letzten Moment aufschieben wollen, wenn nur noch Zeit für ein schnelles „Lebewohl" blieb.

„Hitomi", drang plötzlich eine leise Frauenstimme an ihr Ohr.

Verwirrt wachte Hitomi wieder aus ihren Gedanken auf. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie so abgeschweift war. Inzwischen hatte Allen sie zu einer kleinen Nische geführt, in die sich außer ihren Freunden anscheinend keiner verirrt hatte. Vermutlich verstanden die Bewohner der Stadt, dass die Helden des Krieges auch etwas Privatsphäre brauchten. Sie war sehr froh darüber.

„Millerna", murmelte Hitomi und sah zu Boden. Plötzlich schien es ihr unmöglich, ihre Freunde auch nur anzusehen. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens fühlte sie, wie jemand seine Arme auf ihre Schultern legte.

„Hast du dir das auch gut überlegt, Hitomi?", fragte Millerna mit trauriger Stimme. „Als du das letzte Mal auf den Mond der Illusionen zurückgekehrt bist, hast du aus Angst den Kontakt abgebrochen. Vielleicht findest du dieses Mal nie wieder den Mut zurückzukommen."

„Oder willst du das etwa gar nicht?", fiel Dryden sehr leise ein.

„Ich... weiß es nicht." Hitomi schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst und hob ruckartig den Kopf. Das, was sie befürchtet hatte, trat ein. Ihre Augen tränten bereits. „Millerna... Dryden... ich habe länger darüber nachgedacht, als ihr vielleicht denkt... aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals zurückkehren werde."

„Willst du es?", fragte Allen, der neben eine ungewöhnlich stille Serena getreten war und in gewohnter Manier den Arm um sie gelegt hatte. „Möchtest du zurückkommen, Hitomi?"

„Ja!", rief sie lauter, als sie eigentlich wollte. „Ja", wiederholte sie etwas leiser, als einige verwunderte Blicke sich auf sie richteten. Sie schluckte und sah ihre Freunde an. „Aber... ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe, meine Ängste zu überwinden, bevor mir Gaia wieder fremd geworden ist."

In diesem Augenblick wurde sie von einem Schluchzen unterbrochen. Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte sie sich fest von Serena umarmt, die anscheinend nicht vorhatte, sie je wieder loszulassen. „Bitte verlass uns nicht, Hitomi", bat die junge Frau zum Glück so leise, dass nur ihre kleine Gruppe es hören konnte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Serena das hier in den Saal hinausgeschrieen hätte. „Merle hat gesagt, dass sie mit ihrem Freund weggehen will. Wenn du auch noch weggehst, dann habe ich fast keine Freundinnen mehr." Sie rieb ihren Kopf an Hitomis Hals. „Ich muss auch nicht deine Brautjungfer sein, wenn du nicht willst. Wenn du..."

„Hör auf, Serena", unterbracht Hitomi die junge Frau forsch, obwohl ihr gleichzeitig eine Träne die Wange herunterrollte. „Dass ich gehen will... muss, hat nichts mit dir zu tun, glaub mir."

„Aber womit dann?", drängte Serena todunglücklich. „Etwa...?"

„Das reicht, Serena", unterbrach Allen sie ungewohnt bestimmt. Normalerweise schlug er diesen festen Tonfall seiner Schwester gegenüber nicht an, was einiges über den Willen hinter diesem Befehl aussagte. „Hitomi möchte nicht darüber reden. Lass sie."

„Aber wie sollen wir ihr helfen, wenn sie nicht mit uns redet?", entgegnete das silberhaarige Mädchen energisch und starrte ihren Bruder fast feindselig an.

„Wenn Hitomi glaubt, ohne unsere Hilfe besser leben zu können", antwortete Dryden klar, „dann darfst du sie nicht drängen. Wer weiß, vielleicht kann sie diese Situation wirklich nur allein meistern."

„Danke, Dryden", murmelte Hitomi aus tiefstem Herzen. „Ich möchte... euch noch etwas sagen... besonders dir, Serena. Ihr seid die besten Freunde, die man sich nur wünschen kann." Sie schluckte noch einmal und schloss die Augen, als sie vom Wasser getrübt wurden. „Wenn ich auch nur die kleinste Chance sähe, dass ich hier glücklich werden könnte... dann würde ich ohne zu zögern bleiben. Aber momentan geht das einfach nicht."

„Das verstehen wir, Hitomi", fiel Millerna sanft ein, als Hitomis Körper von stummen Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. „Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst. Und komm dann zu uns zurück. Wir werden jeden Tag an dich denken, das verspreche ich dir."

Hitomi wagte ein tapferes Lächeln, obwohl ihre Augen noch immer nass waren. Bevor sie allerdings etwas sagen konnte, wurde sie von Allen angestupst. Sie sah sich um.

„Es wird ernst, Hitomi", erklärte der Ritter des Himmels ernst und deutete auf die große Eingangstür. „Auch ich wünsche dir noch einmal alles Glück dieser Welt. Und jetzt geh zu ihm."

Damit meinte er Van, der, nur von zwei zeremoniell gekleideten Wachen begleitet, in der Tür erschienen war. Hitomi blieb beinahe die Luft weg, als sie ihn sah, so wie damals, als sie ihn im Thronsaal überrascht hatte. Der junge König hatte sich offenbar extra für diesen Ball eine Uniform schneidern lassen. Er trug eine rubinrote Weste mit kurzem Kragen, in der mit goldenen und silbernen Fäden Drachen, das Wahrzeichen von Farnelia, eingestickt worden waren. Darunter hatte er ein makellos weißes Hemd angezogen – das erste Mal überhaupt, seit Hitomi ihn kannte. Vervollkommnet wurde das Gewand von der nachtschwarzen Hose, die bis zu den ebenfalls schwarzen Schuhen hinabreichte und die ebenfalls funkelnde, allerdings kleinere Echsen aufwies und dem Königsschwert von Farnelia, das er an der Hüfte trug. Seinen Bart hatte er wieder sorgsam gestutzt. Hitomi fühlte, wie gegen ihren Willen die Umwelt verblasste. Van sah _hinreißend _aus!

Sie bekam nicht mit, wie alle Gespräche verstummten. Sie bekam auch nicht mit, dass Van offiziell angekündigt wurde. Auch die Blicke, welche ihm und ihr zugeworfen wurden, nahm sie nicht zur Kenntnis. Allein sein qualvoller Blick, mit dem er sie musterte, füllte ihre Welt aus. Offenbar hatte auch sie Eindruck auf ihn gemacht, denn seine Lippen zuckten und er blinzelte kurz, wie um lästige Flüssigkeit aus dem Auge zu bekommen. Dann holte er Luft und streckte fordernd (oder eher... bittend?) seine Hand nach ihr aus.

Mechanisch, wie eine Aufziehpuppe, ging Hitomi auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand in seine. Nicht einen einzigen Augenblick lang nahm sie dabei ihren Blick von seinen rostroten Augen. Zum Glück beherrschte sich Van etwas besser als sie, denn er riss sich nach einigen Sekunden sichtlich zusammen und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche, auf der eilends alle anderen Paare zur Seite drängten. Allerdings schien auch er dabei seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden zu können.

Als sie angekommen waren, traten sie aufeinander zu und nahmen langsam die Grundstellung ein. Hitomi lehnte sich an seinen Körper, bis sie sein Herz pochen hörte. Dann legte sie ihre rechte Hand auf seine Schulter und ihre linke in seine rechte. Seltsam, dachte sie sonderbar losgelöst, dass sich diese romantischen Tänze auf der Erde wie auf Gaia beinahe gleich entwickelt hatten. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die beiden Partner so glauben konnten, nie wieder loslassen zu müssen.

Die Musik begann sehr leise. Dennoch hörte man sogar den ersten Ton davon, weil es im Saal so still war, dass man beinahe das Knistern der Spannung in der Luft hören konnte. Hitomi kümmerte sich nicht darum, ob sie nun richtig tanzte oder nicht. In diesem Augenblick schien es ihr einfach nur richtig, immer so nahe wie möglich bei Van zu bleiben. Er schien auch nichts dagegen zu haben und so verbrachten sie die ersten Takte eng umschlungen, fernab vom Rest der Welt mit den Gedanken.

Irgendwann allerdings begann die Musik doch auf sie einzuwirken. Hitomi wusste nicht, wann, jedenfalls stellte sie nach einiger Zeit erstaunt fest, dass sie inzwischen viel schneller als am Anfang um Van herumwirbelte. Das Grün-Blau ihres Kleides tanzte wahllos über das Gleißen der Drachen auf Vans Hose und das silberne Gold eben jener harmonierte mit dem goldfarbenen Gürtel und ihrer echt goldenen Brosche, welche sie trug. Farben flossen ineinander und ihre Bewegungen passten sich wie in Trance perfekt der Musik an.

Sie konnte später nicht sagen, wie lange sie getanzt hatten, jedenfalls war es ihr nicht lange genug vorgekommen. Aber irgendwann wurde das Orchester wieder langsamer und die Musik klang leise aus, vermutlich, weil einige der Musikanten bereits Krämpfe in den Fingern und Lippen hatten. Doch erst der tobende Applaus, in den alle Bürger im Saal begeistert einstimmten, holte die beiden aus ihrer Starre. Fast unmerklich zuckten beide zusammen und wurden sich wieder der Umstehenden bewusst. Als Hitomi leise etwas sagen wollte, legte Van seinen Finger auf die Lippen und deutete dann auf den Balkon, von dem aus man in den Schlosshof blicken konnte, auf dem der Rest der Feiernden stand. Zwar hatte sich niemand diesen Tanz entgehen lassen wollen, aber die Gesetze der Physik ließen nun mal nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Leuten in einem Gebäude zu, so groß es auch war. Hitomi nickte und ging mit ihm zum Balkon hin, ihre Hand immer noch in seiner. Sie hielt ihren Blick gesenkt, um die Gesichter ihrer Freunde nicht ansehen zu müssen. Vermutlich hatten sie einen noch traurigeren Anblick angenommen als Van und sie.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, um den Balkon zu erreichen, aber diese Zeit schien im Gegensatz zum Tanz vorhin endlos lange zu sein. Als der tosende Beifall auch aus dem Schlosshof ertönte, als Signal, dass man sie sehen konnte, drehten sie sich beide zueinander um. Vans Gesicht drückte nun äußerste Konzentration aus, aber Hitomi wusste, dass darunter wahnsinniger Schmerz brodelte. Wie immer bewunderte sie die schier unendliche Willenskraft des jungen Königs, mit der er das hier durchstand.

„Bürger von Farnelia!", rief Van mit voller, lauter Stimme aus, was den Applaus noch einmal um ein paar Sekunden verlängerte. „Dieses Fest heute wird aus vielen Gründen gefeiert", fuhr Van schließlich fort. „Zunächst einmal wegen der Tatsache, dass ein weiterer Großer Krieg verhindert werden konnte. Zaibach hat nun erneut mit den anderen Ländern einen Friedensvertrag geschlossen und die Drachen wurden mitsamt der Königin des Drachenvolkes vernichtet."

Nachdem der Beifall geendet hatte, sprach er weiter: „Ein weiterer Grund für dieses Fest ist meine persönliche Entschuldigung." Er schwieg einen genau einstudierten Augenblick. „Vor meinem Verschwinden aus Farnelia war ich hart zu einigen von euch. Ich kümmerte mich nicht um Bittsteller, forderte einige junge Männer zu Kämpfen auf und schickte sie danach beinahe in den sicheren Tod. Nichts kann ich tun, um das ungeschehen zu machen... ich kann euch nur deswegen um Verzeihung bitten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich unter großen Schmerzen zu leiden, weshalb ich euch bitte, dieses Fest als Entschädigung anzunehmen."

Dieser Applaus war sogar noch herzlicher, weil die Bürger nun wussten, dass Van nun wieder ganz der alte war. In den Sekunden, in denen der Beifall verebbte, drückte Hitomi Vans Hand. Egal, wie sehr dir die nächsten Sätze fallen werden, dachte sie stumm, sie sind auch für mich schmerzhaft. Du bist nicht allein. Van räusperte sich.

„Und der dritte Grund für diese Feier steht hier vor mir. Wir feiern heute Hitomi Kanzaki, die Seherin vom Mond der Illusionen."

Diesmal schienen sogar die Mauern des Palastes unter der akustischen Schockwelle zu wanken. Hüte wurden in die Luft geworfen, schrille Pfiffe ausgestoßen und aus allen Kehlen gellte nahezu ekstatisches Geschrei.

„Wisst ihr... ich habe mir diesen Augenblick schon lange herbeigewünscht", fuhr Van fort. Komisch. Hitomi war nie zuvor aufgefallen, wie gut er reden konnte. Selbst sie hatte er in den Bann gezogen. „Genau hier, wo mich alle von euch sehen können, wollte ich stehen. Genau diese Stimmung sollte hier herrschen. Und vor dieser Frau hier wollte ich niederknien und die euch allen wohlbekannte Frage zu stellen."

Diesmal herrschte erstaunlicherweise fast Ruhe. Die Ehrfurcht hatte von den Leuten Besitz ergriffen. Hitomi wunderte sich, warum nicht schon die ersten Leute mit Herzversagen umfielen. Aber dieser Gedanke kam ihr nur am Rande. Ihr Blick war noch immer auf Van gerichtet und ein bitteres Gefühl keimte in ihrer Magengegend auf. Sie wusste, was jetzt kam. Und es gefiel ihr nicht.

„Und doch", machte Van weiter, obwohl es ihm immer schwerer zu fallen schien, „kann ich diese Frage nicht stellen. Denn dies ist nicht die Verlobungsfeier für Hitomi und mich... es ist ihre Abschiedsfeier. Denn sie wird auf den Mond der Illusionen zurückkehren."

Wäre ein feindliches Heer vor den Toren Farnelias erschienen, die Betroffenheit hätte nicht größer sein können. An einigen Stellen erhob sich Gemurmel, aber meistens sah man nur absolute Fassungslosigkeit in den Gesichtern der Leute. Van nutzte die allgemeine Unsicherheit, um seine Hand aus Hitomis zu lösen und seine Weste aufzuknöpfen. Hitomi runzelte die Stirn. Trotz der Situation um sie herum fragte sie sich, was er vorhatte. Vereinzelt hörte man jetzt Schreie herauf, Frage um Frage. Ob Van das ernst meinte, warum Hitomi nicht hier bleiben wollte, wann sie abreisen wollte. Hitomi wagte es nicht, den Leuten ins Gesicht zu sehen, deshalb behielt sie weiterhin Van im Auge, der nun auch sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Er schien nervös zu sein. Vermutlich, weil es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis sich einige Bürger an den Wachen vorbeidrängten, um eine Erklärung zu verlangen, für die sie beide jetzt nicht die Kraft hatten.

Dann war er fertig. Hitomi ahnte es im letzten Augenblick, als sie die Anspannung an seinem Körper bemerkte und trat einen Schritt zurück. In der Menge brachen Tumulte aus, als Van mit einem lauten, intensiven Schrei seine Flügel öffnete. Weste und Hemd lagen auf dem Boden und er stand mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr. Sein schmerzgeprägter Gesichtsausdruck ließ jedoch jeden Funken Leidenschaft im Keim ersticken. Er streckte die Hand aus, ohne sich um die Bürger zu kümmern.

„Komm mit mir, Hitomi", bat er, nein, flehte er. „Ein letztes Mal... bevor du mich verlässt."

Sie konnte ihm nichts entgegensetzen. Wenn sie ihn jetzt zurückwies, dann würde er sich in den Tod stürzen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Nicht, dass sie wirklich hier bleiben wollte. Also warf sie sich ungestüm nach vorn und umfasste seinen Hals. Er packte sie an der Taille und zog sie fest an sich, während er seine Flügel weit spannte. Sie drückte sich an ihn, nicht wissend, ob ihre Tränen von ihrer Trauer oder ihrem hilflosen Lachen ob seiner Showeinlage herrührten.

„Du Narr", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, aber mit aller Liebe, die sie aufbrachte. „Du dummer Clown! Warum hast du mich nicht eingeweiht?"

„Weil es eine Überraschung sein sollte", antwortete er gepresst, während er höher und höher stieg. „Für die Leute dort unten ebenso wie für dich. Denn bevor du gehst, möchte ich noch einmal mit dir allein sein."

Das fühlte sich seltsam richtig an. Hitomi seufzte.

„Dann bring uns hier weg, Van. Mein Engel."

Der kleine Hügel, auf dem sie gelandet waren, war nicht sehr weit von Farnelia entfernt. Man konnte die Stadt immer noch erkennen und wenn man darauf achtete sogar den Lärm hören, der in der Stadt herrschte. Andererseits würde es einige Zeit dauern, bis Vans treue Untertanen hier eintrafen, wenn sie überhaupt herfanden.

Als sie aufgesetzt hatten, hatte Hitomi bestimmt, dass Van sich ins Gras legte. Immerhin war er erschöpft, weil er das Gewicht zweier Personen hatte tragen müssen. Anfangs hatte er in seinem Stolz behauptet, es ginge ihm gut, aber unter ihrem drohenden Blick befand er sich nur wenige Sekunden später in der Horizontale. Hitomi hatte sich neben ihn gelegt, so nahe, dass er sie mit seinem Arm berühren konnte, aber so fern, dass er sie nicht zu sich heranziehen konnte (oder was habt ihr denn gedacht, hä?). Das würde die Sache nur noch schmerzlicher machen.

Einige Zeit starrten sie beide in den Himmel, wo die beiden Monde hoch über ihnen standen und auf sie herabschienen. Es war angenehm, einfach nur dazuliegen und an nichts zu denken. Angenehm, einfach den Moment genießen zu können, ohne an das Kommende erinnert zu werden. Schließlich jedoch brach Hitomi das Schweigen.

„Van?", fragte sie zögernd. „Hat es dir sehr weggetan... das vor deinem Volk zu sagen?"

Er schwieg einen Moment, wobei sein Blick starr nach oben gerichtet blieb. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme monoton, so als käme sie von weit her.

„Nicht sehr", behauptete er. „Der wirklich schwere Teil kommt erst noch. Wenn ich Farnelia ohne dich regieren muss."

„Aber du... verstehst es doch, oder?", fragte Hitomi zögernd. „Warum ich gehen muss?"

„Nein", entgegnete er. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass dieses Missverständnis für immer zwischen uns stehen bleiben soll, Hitomi. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, einen schrecklich dummen Fehler. Und er tut mir Leid. Ich werde ihn für den Rest meines Lebens bereuen." Nun wandte er ihr den Blick zu. „Warum gibst du mir keine Chance mehr?"

Hitomi wurde unbehaglich unter diesem Blick.

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, Van, es ist nicht so einfach zu erklären. Es ist nur... ich fühle, dass wir nicht glücklich werden würden, solange ich nicht über diese Sache hinweg bin."

„Und was ist, wenn du nicht darüber hinweg kommst? Ich weiß, dass ich nicht ewig auf dich warten kann, Hitomi."

Hitomi schluckte. Auch daran hatte sie bereits gedacht. Es kam ihr zwar unwahrscheinlich vor, dass sie Van für immer misstrauen würde... aber vielleicht hielt dieser Schatten, der sich über sie beide gelegt hatte, lange genug an, um ihre Liebe zu zerstören. Denn das hatte sie von ihrer Mutter gelernt: Liebe mochte in schweren Zeiten stark werden... aber wenn sie nicht gehegt und gepflegt wurde, dann erlosch sie irgendwann.

„Ich komme darüber hinweg", log sie. Dann stand sie ruckartig auf. „Ich sollte nicht mehr länger hier bleiben, Van, sonst fällt mir der Abschied nur noch schwerer. Bitte gib mir meinen Anhänger."

„Warte", entgegnete Van und ergriff ihre Hand. Er zog sich daran hoch und umfasste ihre Schultern. „Bevor ich das tue", sagte er leise, „habe ich eine letzte Bitte an dich, Hitomi."

„Welche?"

„Küss mich, Hitomi", bat er mit flehenden Augen. „Gib mir die Kraft, auf dich zu warten. Bitte."

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich um etwas bitten höre, Van", verkündete Hitomi nachdenklich und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sanft zog sie seine Stirn an die ihre und schloss die Augen. „Und dann verschwendest du es an etwas, das ohnehin unvermeidlich war."

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. Vans Gesicht spiegelte grenzenlose Sehnsucht wider, während er mit seinen Armen ihren Rücken umfasste und sie an sich zog. Eine Sekunde lang sahen sich die beiden noch an, so als ob sie sich vergewissern wollten, dass der andere nicht auf einmal kniff. Natürlich geschah das nicht. Im gleichen Augenblick neigten sich ihre Köpfe nach vorn und ihre Lippen berührten sich.

Dieser Kuss war nicht wild und leidenschaftlich. Van und Hitomi hielten einfach nur die Lippen aneinandergedrückt, nichts weiter. Es wäre ihnen wie ein Sakrileg vorgekommen, diesen heiligen Moment mit der Zunge zu zerstören. Dies war nicht irgendein Kuss, sondern die Quelle der Kraft, die sie in nächster Zeit beide dringend brauchen würden. Einzig und allein die vereinzelten Tränen aus allen vier Augen störten dieses idyllische Bild.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Van reichte Hitomi wortlos ihren Anhänger, den sie ihm vor fünf Jahren geschenkt hatte und sie trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass es so gekommen ist, Van", flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Sie neigte den Kopf und schloss die Augen, woraufhin der Anhänger in sanftem rosa Licht zu glühen begann. „Ich liebe dich."

Van verfolgte mit steinernem Gesicht, wie sich innerhalb einer Sekunde ein Energiestrahl aufbaute und das Mädchen langsam abhob. Sein Blick folgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen.

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte er leise.

Drei Sekunden später war Hitomi verschwunden und die Lichtsäule mit ihr. Und Van, der König von Farnelia, sank langsam zu Boden und starrte so lange in den Himmel, bis er vor Müdigkeit in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel. Er fragte sich in seinem letzten wachen Augenblick, wie oft ein Mensch den Sinn seines Lebens verlieren konnte, bis er vor Kummer starb.

In der nächsten Folge...

_Hitomi erlebt die Geburt von Amanos und Yukaris Kind mit... sie führt mit ihrer Mutter ein Gespräch über Van... Merle besucht Van nach einiger Zeit und erkennt ihn nicht wieder... Hitomi fährt aus dem Schlaf hoch, weil sie weiß, dass Van verschwunden ist... sie fährt zu ihrem Elternhaus... dort angekommen wird sie schon erwartet..._

_Titel: Für immer und ewig_


	19. Für immer und ewig

Der Drachenkrieg Folge 19 – Für immer und ewig

_Ist es nur ein Traum oder ist es Wirklichkeit? Van und ich wollten es eigentlich geheim halten, dass ich zur Erde zurückkehre, weil es uns so schon schwer genug fiel. Trotzdem haben die anderen es erfahren. Merle suchte mich daraufhin auf und sprach in bemerkenswert erwachsenem Ton mit mir. Als sie sah, dass sie mich nicht umstimmen konnte, verabschiedete sie sich, weil sie mit Llorin zu ihrem Volk ziehen wollte. Der Ball am Abend war wunderschön. Er gab mir Gelegenheit, meine Freunde ein letztes Mal zu sehen, bevor Van mich entführte. Ich bat ihn nochmals um Verzeihung, bevor ich ihn zum Abschied küsste und Gaia ein weiteres Mal hinter mir ließ..._

„Pressen, Yukari! Du musst pressen!"

Amano wirkte so angespannt, als würde ER diese Tortur hier durchstehen, dachte Hitomi einen Augenblick lang belustigt. Dabei stand er im Grunde nur da und hielt die Hand seiner Frau... was allerdings angesichts der Kraft, mit der diese zudrückte, wenn eine neuerliche Wehe über sie hereinbrach, durchaus beachtlich war. Hitomi konnte sich vorstellen, dass Amano die nächsten Tage lang vermutlich nicht mal ein Glas würde halten können, aber das schien ihm, von gelegentlichen schmerzlichen Lippenzuckungen abgesehen, egal zu sein. War Liebe nicht etwas Wunderbares?, dachte sie zynisch.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was ich hier... AAAAAAHHH!"

Sogar jetzt noch zuckte Hitomi zusammen, als sie ihre Freundin schreien hörte. In den letzten Minuten war Yukari immer wilder geworden, krallte sich mit ihrer freien Hand (die andere zerquetschte gerade die von Amano) am Bett fest und stieß gelegentlich unschöne Worte aus (die der Autor aus Rücksicht auf das jugendliche Publikum hier nicht wiedergibt). Hitomi blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihrer Freundin leise beruhigend zuzureden und zu versuchen, Yukari abzulenken. Mehr konnten sie und Amano nicht tun.

Nachdem die Wehe vorüber war, blickte Hitomi sorgenvoll auf die Uhr. Die Ärzte hatten ihr zwar versichert, dass das Kind genau in der Zeit lag, aber wenn urplötzlich die Wehen einsetzten und alle Ärzte momentan beschäftigt zu sein schienen, war das nicht grade ermutigend. Lediglich eine Hebamme war bei ihnen und die war auch noch ziemlich jung und unerfahren, ihrer Nervosität nach zu urteilen. Sie beschränkte sich jedenfalls darauf, Yukari ebenfalls gut zuzureden und immer wieder auf die Tür zu sehen, durch die eigentlich jeden Moment die Ärzte kommen sollten. Ärger stieg in Hitomi hoch. Wozu waren die Typen eigentlich da, wenn sie nicht kamen, wenn man sie brauchte?

„Bleib ganz ruhig, Yukari", murmelte sie und tätschelte die Hand ihrer Freundin. „Sie werden gleich da sein. Und dann hast du dein Baby bald in den Armen."

„Sie müssen JETZT kommen!", rief Yukari beinahe hysterisch und verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, als eine neue, leichtere Wehe ihren Körper heimsuchte. „Hitomi, mein Baby! Amano! Ihr müsst mein Baby retten..."

Die Panik ging förmlich in Wellen von Yukari aus. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass das Baby eigentlich jeden Augenblick kommen konnte und kein erfahrener Arzt in der Nähe war. Auch wenn Hitomi versuchte, Zuversicht zu spenden, fühlte sie sich nicht wohl. Auch Amano nicht, aber bei ihm konnte man das auf die Nervosität eines werdenden Vaters schieben.

„Yukari, alles wird gut gehen, glaub mir", versuchte Amano sie zu beruhigen. „Du wirst sehen, gleich kommen sie und..."

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür des Entbindungsraumes aufgestoßen und drei, vier grün-weiß vermummte Gestalten kamen herein. Sie verschwendeten keine Zeit, sondern stellten sich sofort um Yukari auf. Die junge Hebamme wich mit dankbarem Blick zurück und überließ ihren Kollegen den Platz. Auch Hitomi ließ Yukaris Hand los, Amano jedoch nicht.

„Wann haben die Wehen eingesetzt?", erkundigte sich einer der Ärzte, während er vorsichtig Yukaris Bauch betastete.

„Vor ungefähr zwei Stunden", entgegnete Amano nervös, ohne den Blick vom Gesicht seiner Frau zu wenden. „Wir sind sofort hier..."

„Dann ist noch genug Zeit", unterbrach ihn der Arzt. „Sind Sie der Vater?"

Dumme Frage, dachte Hitomi. Würde jemand anders so panikerfüllt aussehen wie Amano? Der junge Mann nickte jedoch nur.

„Gut, Sie können bleiben." Dann wandte er den Blick Hitomi zu. „Und wer sind Sie?"

„Nur eine Freundin", antwortete diese. Sie ahnte bereits, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Dann muss ich Sie bitten, draußen zu warten", teilte ihr der Arzt mit. Er senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „In den nächsten Stunden wird es vermutlich ohnehin noch nicht kommen. Es wäre besser, wenn Sie nach draußen gingen. Wir teilen Ihnen mit, wenn etwas passiert. Sobald das Kind da ist, dürfen Sie wieder herein."

Hitomi war zwar nicht ganz einverstanden mit dieser Lösung, aber als Amano gebeten wurde, für die Ärzte Platz zu machen und hilflos stehen blieb, entschied sie, dass eine Verbannung nicht das schlechteste Schicksal war. Daher schlüpfte sie wieder aus dem Griff der Hebamme, die sie hinausbugsieren hatte wollen und ging alleine, nicht ohne zuvor einen letzten, mitleidigen Blick auf Yukari und Amano zu werfen. Beide, wenn auch Yukari wesentlich schlimmer, würden heute eine lange Nacht vor sich haben.

Draußen setzte sie sich erst einmal auf einen der Stühle, die wohl vor jedem OP der Welt standen, damit die bange Wartenden nicht durch das ständige Auf-und-Abrennen das Personal behinderten. Als Amano sie spät am Abend angerufen hatte, war sie schon halb bei der Haustür raus gewesen, bevor er ihr alles fertig erzählt hatte. Schließlich hatte sie schon seit Tagen erwartet, dass Yukaris Wehen einsetzen würden.

Natürlich freute sie sich für ihre Freundin, auch wenn diese heute vermutlich die schmerzvollste Nacht ihres Lebens haben würde. Das Baby war zwar ein Junge, aber Yukari hatte ihr verschwörerisch mitgeteilt, dass sie es Hitomi genannt hätten, wäre es ein Mädchen geworden. Dabei war die echte Hitomi etwas rot geworden. Sicher, sie, Yukari und Amano kannten sich schon lange, aber dass sie sogar ihr Kind nach ihr benennen würden...

Nachdenklich sah sie zur Decke auf. Es schien geradezu symbolisch, dass sie jetzt aus dem Entbindungsraum hatte weichen müssen, während ihre zwei besten Freunde hier drinnen bleiben konnten. Das würde in nächster Zeit – sehr langer Zeit, wie sie sich bitter eingestand – wahrscheinlich ohnehin so sein. Das Baby würde die beiden schon genügend auf Trab halten. Daran war nichts Schlechtes, hämmerte sie sich ein. Sie war die letzte, die wollte, dass Yukari und Amano ihr Kind vernachlässigten. Aber eine leise, penetrante Stimme flüsterte ihr gleichzeitig zu, dass die beiden dann noch weniger Zeit mit ihr verbringen würden.

Das hinterließ einen schlechten Nachgeschmack in ihrem Mund. Seit ihrem ersten Besuch auf Gaia waren Yukari und Amano bis auf wenige Studienkollegen die einzigen echten Freunde gewesen, die sie behalten hatte. Es freundeten sich einfach nicht viele Leute mit einem an, wenn man mit den Gedanken ständig auf fremden Planeten war. Sie lächelte kurz bei diesem Gedanken, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. Jetzt konnte sie die beiden zwar immer noch besuchen... aber zwangloses Beisammensein war nun wohl nicht mehr möglich.

Wie schon oft zuvor drängte sich die Frage in ihr Bewusstsein, warum sie eigentlich nicht nach Gaia zurückging. Und wie immer, wenn das passierte, verdrängte sie sie. Im Grunde wusste sie es ja selbst nicht. Sie hatte sogar schon zu zweifeln begonnen, ob sie ihr Vertrauen in Van nicht schon längst wiedergefunden hatte, wenn sie nachts allein im Bett lag. Sie schlief nicht sehr gut in letzter Zeit. Immer wieder wachte sie auf und wusste sofort, dass sie wieder von Gaia geträumt hatte... hauptsächlich natürlich von Van. Sie vermisste ihn. Natürlich fehlten ihr die anderen auch, Allen, der ewige Gentleman, die schöne Millerna und Dryden, der gutmütige Forschergeist, der kleine, aber tapfere Herzog Chid, die liebe, lebenslustige Merle. Aber an sie dachte sie mit warmen Gefühlen zurück. Vans Bild hingegen ließ ihr Herz bluten. Sein trauriger Blick, als er sie beim Palast gebeten hatte, ein letztes Mal mit ihm zu fliegen...

Dennoch wollte sie noch nicht nach Gaia zurück. Es war besser so. Wenn sie wirklich wieder auf den Planeten ihres Liebsten zurückkehrte und dann feststellte, dass sie immer noch Angst vor ihm hatte... dann wusste sie, dass sie ihn nicht noch einmal verlassen konnte, ohne dass er sich das Leben nahm. Aber dann würde ihre Beziehung auch nicht mehr glücklich werden. Nichts, dass auf Angst aufgebaut war, endete im Glück. Deshalb war es besser zu warten, bis sie nichts mehr hier hielt. Dann war ihre Liebe wieder stark genug.

Hoffentlich war es dann noch nicht zu spät.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus und drängte einige Tränen zurück. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit dafür. Sie sollte sich jetzt eigentlich für Amano und Yukari freuen, anstatt sich selbst zu bemitleiden, auch wenn sie ihre Freunde nicht mehr so oft sehen würde. Schließlich hatten sie große Angst um das Baby ausstehen müssen, damals nach Llorins Angriff. Das schien schon wieder ewig her zu sein. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihr einstiger Feind jetzt mit Merle zusammen war? Und wer hätte gedacht, dass sie selbst nicht für immer bei Van blieb?

Hitomi lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Sie war ziemlich müde. Die ganze Hetzerei, bis sie im Krankenhaus gewesen waren, danach die endlos lange Warterei auf die Ärzte... sie sollte vielleicht wirklich etwas ausruhen. Schließlich würde das Baby nicht in fünf Minuten kommen, was ein lauter Schrei Yukaris ihr ins Bewusstsein zurückrief. Gleich darauf fielen ihr jedoch die Augen wieder zu. Diesmal endgültig.

Hitomis Mutter sah verwundert auf, als die das Klicken des Türschlosses hörte. Es war schon ziemlich spät und sie selbst war eigentlich nur noch nicht im Bett, weil sie über einem Buch eingenickt war. Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, ob ihr jemand heute den Haustürschlüssel gestohlen hatte, aber dann schalt sie sich eine Närrin. Es gab schließlich noch zwei andere Personen, die solche Schlüssel besaßen...

Allerdings hatte sie nicht mit der Person gerechnet, die eintrat. Sie hatte eigentlich mit ihrem Sohn Mamoru gerechnet, weil der Junge erst kürzlich ausgezogen war und sie immer noch sehr häufig besuchte. Hauptsächlich natürlich, damit sie sich nicht so allein fühlte, wie er betonte. Aber manchmal glaubte sie auch zu bemerken, dass er sie etwas vermisste. Nicht, dass es sie störte. Es gab kaum ein schöneres Gefühl als das, gebraucht zu werden, besonders für eine Mutter.

Aber nicht Mamoru trat ein, sondern ihre Tochter Hitomi. Das Mädchen... nein, die junge Frau, verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken sah erschöpft aus, und das nicht nur rein körperlich. Hitomis Augen wirkten irgendwie trübe, so wie damals, als sie zum zweiten Mal wieder aus Gaia aufgetaucht war.

„Mutter", sagte Hitomi leise. „Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Hitomi!" Mit einem Ruck war sie aufgestanden und umarmte ihre Tochter wortlos. „Wie kannst du mich nur so etwas fragen? Du weißt doch, dass du mich nie zu oft besuchen kannst."

Zu ihrer Überraschung legte Hitomi wortlos die Arme um ihren Rücken und presste sich an ihre Mutter. Normalerweise scheute sie wie eigentlich alle Erwachsenen derart intensiven Körperkontakt, aber heute schien sie dringend Trost zu benötigen. Was war da nur vorgefallen? Das letzte Mal, als sie so ausgesehen hatte, war sie gerade von ihrer Reise zurückgekommen. Und seither hatte sie noch immer nichts davon erzählt, so als wären die Erinnerungen an Gaia zu schmerzhaft für sie. Ob sie durch irgendetwas wieder daran erinnert worden war?

„Hitomi?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Was hast du denn, Liebes?"

„Ich... ich komme gerade von Amano und Yukari", presste Hitomi hervor. Ihre Mutter konnte es nicht beschwören, aber es hörte sich so an, als würde die junge Frau kurz vor dem Losheulen stehen. „Ihr... ihr Kind ist da."

„Oh mein Gott", antwortete ihre Mutter erschrocken. „Ist etwas mit dem Kind, Hitomi? Ist es etwa...?"

„Nein, es geht ihm gut", wehrte Hitomi ab. Ihre Stimme klang nun sehr seltsam... so als würde sie gleichzeitig traurig und glücklich darüber sein. „Es ist ein wunderschöner Junge, weißt du? Er sieht Amano sehr ähnlich." Anscheinend wollte Hitomi nur mit jemandem reden, bis sie sich wieder in den Griff bekam. „Er wird sicher mal von den Mädchen umschwärmt werden, wenn er groß ist."

„Oh... gut", murmelte ihre Mutter. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie machen sollte. Wieso war Hitomi wegen der Geburt so seltsam? „Möchtest du dich hinsetzen, Hitomi? Ich möchte gern mehr darüber hören." Damit schob sie ihre Tochter etwas von sich fort. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte sie, um Hitomis Gesicht zu inspizieren. Offenbar hatte sie nicht geweint, auch wenn sie so wirkte, als wäre sie jeden Moment davor. Aber wieso?

„Natürlich." Hitomi setzte sich neben sie und zum Erstaunen ihrer Mutter legte sie ihren Kopf auf deren Schulter. „Es hat ziemlich lange gedauert, weißt du? Die Ärzte haben schon befürchtet, es gäbe Komplikationen wegen des... Unfalls damals."

Ja. Davon hatte ihr Amano erzählt, als er sie nach Hitomis zweitem Verschwinden aufgesucht hatte. Damals war sie eigentlich erleichtert gewesen, weil sie geahnt hatte, dass Hitomi hier auf der Erde nicht glücklich werden würde. Obwohl es schwer gewesen war, ihr Mädchen für immer zu verlieren, sie hatte es akzeptiert. Und sie hatte gebetet, dass Hitomi nichts geschehen würde, denn dieser Drache und sein Reiter hatten nichts Gutes verheißen. Um so überraschter war sie gewesen, als Hitomi dann plötzlich wieder vor ihrer Tür gestanden war, mit leerem Blick und Tränenspuren auf den Wangen.

„Aber es ist alles gutgegangen", fuhr Hitomi fort. „Ich habe schon Angst bekommen, als ich Yukaris Gesicht gesehen habe. Sie hat ausgesehen, als würde sie jeden Moment vor Schmerz sterben." Hitomi schauderte. „Habe ich... dir auch solche Schmerzen bereitet, Mama?"

Diese lächelte, legte ihre Hand über Hitomis Schultern und bettete ihren Kopf auf deren Haar. „Ja", gab sie zu. „Ich habe geglaubt, ich würde innerlich zerreißen, weißt du? Und ich war wirklich nahe davor, den Tag zu verfluchen, an dem ich deinen Vater kennen lernte. Aber als man dich mir in den Arm legte, war das alles vergessen. Ich war in meinem Leben niemals mehr so glücklich wie in dem Moment, als du mich das erste Mal ansahst, Hitomi."

Nun begann Hitomi wirklich zu heulen, aber das beunruhigte ihre Mutter nicht. Das Mädchen musste erst einmal ihren Schmerz ausleben, dann konnte sie wieder vernünftig mit ihr reden. Geduldig wartete sie, bis das Schniefen versiegte.

„Und?", fragte sie gespannt. „Wie hat Yukari nach der Geburt ausgesehen?"

„Am Boden zerstört", gab Hitomi mit einem gutgemeinten sarkastischen Unterton zurück. „Ich habe beinahe befürchtet, sie wäre zu schwach, ihr Baby zu halten. Aber sie hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen, auch wenn Amano aufpassen musste, dass sie ihn nicht fallen ließ. Ich glaube, sie war sehr, sehr glücklich. Sie hat sogar geweint."

Bei den letzten Sätzen war Hitomis Stimme sanft geworden. Offenbar war dies eine schöne Erinnerung, deshalb wartete ihre Mutter etwas, bis sie ihre nächste Frage stellte.

„Und warum warst du dann vorhin so traurig?", wollte sie wissen.

Einige Zeit lang erhielt sie keine Antwort. Sie war schon nahe daran, eine andere Frage zu stellen, als Hitomi schließlich den Mund aufmachte.

„Weil ich sie nun auch verloren habe", flüsterte sie. „Die beiden werden in der nächsten Zeit nur noch Augen für das Baby haben. Na ja, das sollten sie auch. Aber..."

„... du würdest auch gerne Zeit mit ihnen verbringen, nicht?", vervollständigte ihre Mutter den Satz. „Du kannst sie doch besuchen, Hitomi. Sie sind ja deswegen nicht aus der Welt."

„Aber es ist einfach nicht mehr dasselbe wie früher."

Darauf konnte ihre Mutter nichts erwidern. Jedes Leben veränderte sich grundlegend, wenn ein Baby hinzukam. Amano und Yukari würden Hitomi sicher nicht vergessen, das nicht... aber Hitomi würde für die beiden von nun an nie mehr an erster Stelle stehen. Und das tat weh, sie wusste es. Besonders, weil ihre Tochter seit ihrem ersten Besuch auf Gaia wenig unter Menschen ging.

Sie schwiegen beide einige Zeit. Hitomi, weil sie sich einen Rat von ihrer Mutter erhoffte. Und ihre Mutter, weil sie tatsächlich einen geben konnte... aber dieser würde Hitomi vielleicht noch mehr verletzen. Außerdem würde sie ihre Tochter dann für immer verlieren. Schließlich entschied sie sich.

„Und warum... gehst du dann nicht nach Gaia zurück, Hitomi?"

Sie spürte, wie das Mädchen sich versteifte. Offenbar hatte sie einen wunderen Punkt berührt, als sie gedacht hatte. Doch irgendwann musste sie einfach erfahren, wieso Hitomi zurückgekommen war. Warum also nicht jetzt? Der Schaden war ohnehin schon angerichtet, also konnte es wohl nicht mehr schlimmer werden.

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun, Mutter!" Hitomis Stimme klang frostig, als sie sich aus der Umarmung löste. „Ich danke dir, dass du dir Zeit für mich genommen hast, aber ich sollte dich jetzt wohl schlafen lassen. Gute Nacht."

Damit stand sie auf und drehte sich um. Als sie allerdings zur Tür gehen wollte, wurde sie an der Hand zurückgehalten. Sie wollte ihre Mutter schon anfunkeln, aber diese sah sie unbeeindruckt davon ernst an.

„Du bleibst, Hitomi!", sagte ihre Mutter streng. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich mich um dich sorge? Gerade hatte ich mich damit abgefunden, dass du endlich zu deinem Liebsten zurückgekehrt bist, da klopfst du auch schon an die Tür und siehst aus wie jemand, dem man das Herz bei lebendigem Leibe herausgerissen hat! Dann sonderst du dich noch mehr als früher von den Leuten ab, sogar von mir! Jetzt, da Yukari und Amano auch keine Zeit mehr für dich haben, bist du dem Zusammenbruch nahe vor Einsamkeit! Und dennoch willst du mir nicht sagen, warum?"

Hitomi war unentschlossen. Einerseits wollte sie nichts von den Geschehnissen auf Gaia preisgeben... andererseits könnte ihr ihre Mutter vielleicht einen guten Rat geben. „Das ist... sehr privat, Mutter", wich sie aus, zog ihre Hand jedoch nicht zurück.

„Natürlich ist es das", bestätigte ihre Mutter. „Sonst würdest du es ja nicht hüten wie ein Staatsgeheimnis. Aber ich sage dir eins, Hitomi:" Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Als deine Mutter werde ich nicht zusehen, wie du den Rest deines Lebens dahinwelkst, wenigstens nicht, ohne den Grund dafür zu kennen! Also setz dich und erzähl oder geh und komm nicht wieder, bis du nicht dazu bereit bist!"

So resolut hatte ihre Mutter noch nie mit ihr gesprochen. Hitomi war starr vor Staunen. Ihr blieb nun wohl keine Wahl mehr. Ihre Mutter war jetzt die einzige Person auf der Erde, an die sie sich immer wenden konnte. Sie konnte jetzt nicht gehen und den Kontakt abbrechen, sie wusste das. Das würde sie nicht verkraften. Seufzend ließ sie sich wieder auf den Stuhl zurücksinken.

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte, Mutter", wagte sie den halbherzigen Versuch, ihre Mutter noch von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen.

„Ich habe heute nichts mehr vor", entgegnete ihre Mutter und zog zufrieden ihre Hand zurück. „Lass dir ruhig Zeit."

Und das tat sie auch. Hitomi begann bei den seltsamen Träumen, in denen der Drache unter der Anleitung von Vans Tante eine Stadt zerstörte. Dann erzählte sie von Yukaris und Amanos Besuch und dem darauffolgenden Angriff, bei dem Yukari verletzt wurde. Ihre Mutter zog die Augenbraue hoch. Sie hatte zwar von Amano erfahren, was passiert war, aber in Hitomis Erzählung klang es viel spektakulärer. Doch sie unterbrach nicht.

Hitomi schilderte, wie Allen sie gerettet und nach Gaia gebracht hatte. Den Besuch bei Chid hielt sie kurz, bis auf ihre Freundschaft mit Serena. Bei dem Teil, als sie in Farnelia eintraf, erschien kurz ein sanftes Lächeln, als sie von Merle, dem Katzenmädchen erzählte. Ihre Mutter konnte sich diese Merle zwar kaum vorstellen, aber sie vertraute ihrer Tochter, auch wenn andere Mütter an deren Geist gezweifelt hätten. Aber andere Mütter hatten auch keine Mütter, denen dasselbe passiert war.

Das Lächeln verschwand jedoch, als die Sprache auf Van, den König Farnelias kam. Nun kamen sie der Sache anscheinend näher. Natürlich wusste sie von der Liebe Hitomis zu diesem Van. Wenn sie nun so ein Gesicht machte, war zwischen ihnen also Schlimmes vorgefallen. Das bestätigte sich, als die Rede auf das Missverständnis kam, das die beiden entzweit hatte. Hitomis Mutter staunte nicht schlecht. Ihre Tochter hatte schon einiges in ihrem jungen Leben durchgemacht, aber dass ihr das Schicksal noch einmal so übel mitspielte...

Als eine Träne aus Hitomis Auge lief, beugte sie sich vor und nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme. Hitomi ließ es willig geschehen, während sie stockend weitersprach. Mochte Hitomi noch so alt sein... jetzt, da sie Trost brauchte, schmiegte sie sich an ihre Mutter wie ein kleines Kind. Und ihre Mutter hielt sie sanft in den Armen, während sie der Erzählung lauschte.

Sie erzählte, wie Van immer aggressiver wurde. Wie Merle aus Angst den Drachenreiter befreite, aus Angst um sein Leben und wie sie daraufhin verbannt wurde. Wie Van schließlich verschwand und seine Tante ihn für sich zu gewinnen versuchte. Wie Dryden, Millerna, sie selbst und die Crusado-Crew ihn suchten und von der Guymelef-Werkstatt gefangengenommen wurden. Und wie Van sie schließlich mit Ritter Allens Hilfe doch noch retten kam.

Hitomis Stimme wurde etwas ruhiger, fast zärtlich und sie schloss die Augen, als sie davon erzählte, wie sie und Van ihr Gespräch führten. Hitomis Mutter war gerührt, als sie hörte, wie der stolze König ihre Tochter um Verzeihung bat. Doch ihr blieb kaum Zeit für weitere Gedanken, denn die Geschichte ging schon weiter: Während Allen Eries' Tod und den Krieg somit nicht hatte verhindern können, hatte Asturia bereits Freid eingenommen. Während den Geschehnissen dort hatte Merle ihren Liebsten wiedergefunden und Serena hatte sich wieder in Dilandau verwandelt. Sie alle kamen auf dem großen Schlachtfeld wieder zusammen. Nun ging es wirklich Schlag auf Schlag. Hitomis Mutter schwirrte beinahe der Kopf, aber sie wollte Hitomi nicht unterbrechen.

Sie staunte, als Allen gegen seine eigene Schwester kämpfte. Sie war fassungslos, als sie hörte, wie Van gegen eine Überzahl von Drachen antrat. Sie resignierte schließlich, als Hitomi mit Vans totem Bruder sprach und daraufhin mit Escaflowne Van rettete. Von nun an konnte es einfach nicht mehr sonderbarer werden. Hitomi erzählte immer langsamer, als würde sie sich nun einer schmerzhaften Stelle nähern. Und so war es auch. Sie streifte den Friedensschluss zwischen Asturia und Zaibach und kam gleich zu der Stelle, die sie fürchtete: Vans Heiratsantrag.

Ohne es zu wollen, atmete Hitomis Mutter zischend ein. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, ihre Tochter nicht zu unterbrechen, aber es war einfach nicht alltäglich für eine Mutter, wenn ihr kleines Baby einen Heiratsantrag bekam! Doch als sie Hitomi überrascht ins Gesicht sah, wollte sich kein Hochgefühl einstellen. Denn ihre Tochter litt. Dennoch lächelte sie tapfer.

„Das hättest du nicht erwartet, Mutter, oder?"

„Nein", gab diese zu. „Aber du scheinst nicht glücklich darüber zu sein."

„Ich war überglücklich, Mutter", entgegnete diese mit einer Stimme, die nicht zu dieser Behauptung passte. Sie ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich habe mir diese Worte jahrelang gewünscht. Aber ich... habe den Antrag abgelehnt."

„Du hast WAS?" Ihre Mutter streckte die Hände aus und hielt ihre Tochter ungläubig an den Schultern fest. „Aber... du hast doch gesagt, dass du diesen Van liebst?"

„Das tue ich auch", antwortete Hitomi, während eine weitere bittere Träne ihre Wange tränkte. „Aber... ich habe das Vertrauen in ihn verloren." Sie riss sich sichtlich zusammen und atmete tief ein. „Bitte lass mich jetzt fertig erzählen, Mutter. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch Kraft dazu habe."

Diese nickte lediglich, auch wenn sie gerne noch einige Dinge gesagt hätte. Also erzählte Hitomi noch den kurzen Rest ihrer Geschichte: Wie Van den Ball für sie organisiert hatte, Merle und die anderen sich von ihr verabschiedet hatten, Van seine schockierende Neuigkeit in die Menge warf und Hitomi dann entführte. Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte ihre Mutter gelächelt. Das war so romantisch!

Nach dem kurzen Abschied verstummte Hitomi und starrte ihre Mutter hilflos an. Sie schien einen Rat von ihr zu wollen. Diese ließ sich jedoch erst einmal ein paar Sekunden Zeit, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, schließlich war das ganz schön viel gewesen! Nur eines wusste sie ganz sicher.

„Du hast Van also verlassen, weil du kein Vertrauen mehr zu ihm hast?", fragte sie langsam. „Weil du Angst hast, er könnte dich noch einmal so sehr verletzen? Bist du deshalb so am Boden zerstört?"

„Ja", antwortete Hitomi leise. Ihre Augen blickte fragend. „Aber was...?"

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre Mutter kichern würde.

„Verzeih", meinte diese, als Hitomi sie verdattert und ein wenig verletzt ansah. „Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Aber deine Dummheit ist einfach grandios!" Hitomi riss den Mund auf, kam aber nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, als ihre Mutter fortfuhr: „Du hast dir selbst eingeredet, dass du Angst vor Vans Eifersucht hast, obwohl du tief im Innern weißt, dass er niemals wieder an dir zweifeln wird... nicht nach dieser Sache. Er hätte doch selbst viel zu viel Angst, dich wieder zu verlieren, als dass er so etwas Dummes noch mal machen würde."

„Mutter!", bekam Hitomi schließlich heraus. „Was...?"

„Sei still und hör zu!", wurde sie unterbrochen. „Du bist hergekommen, weil du einen Rat wolltest... und jetzt bekommst du einen. Ich weiß, wovor du wirklich Angst hast, Hitomi." Sie brachte ihr Gesicht näher an das ihrer Tochter heran. „Vans Bruder hat dich gefragt, ob du für Van sterben würdest... und du hast Ja gesagt. Ohne überlegen zu müssen und aus tiefstem Herzen. Du liebst diesen Jungen mehr als dein eigenes Leben, Hitomi... und DAS ist es, was dir Angst macht, nicht die Eifersucht oder irgendwelche anderen Gründe. Ist es nicht so?"

Hitomi war, als würde sie in ein tiefes Loch fallen. Ja. Ihre Mutter hatte Recht, mit jedem Wort. Mangelndes Vertrauen in Van? Ha! Sie hatte ihm in dem Moment verziehen, als sie sah, wie sehr er seinen Fehler bereute! Die Angst, sie würde Gaia Unglück bringen? Unsinn! Sie hatte keine Angst mehr vor Gaia, längst nicht mehr. Dort lebten beinahe all ihre Freunde... und ihr Liebster. Vans Mutter Varie hatte einmal behauptet, dass Hitomis Empfindungen die Ereignisse auf Gaia ändern konnten. Wenn das stimmte, dann müsste die Liebe, die sie für Van und ihre Freunde empfand, diese Welt des Krieges im Grunde in ein Paradies verwandeln! Diese und andere Gründe hatte sie nur erfunden, um sich selbst vor der Wahrheit zu schützen.

Sie fürchtete sich vor der Tiefe ihrer Liebe zu Van.

Als sie hemmungslos zu schluchzen anfing, wurde sie abermals von ihrer Mutter umarmt, die sie sanft hin- und herwiegte.

„Mutter", brachte sie schließlich hervor. „Du hast Recht. Ich fürchte wirklich meine eigenen Gefühle. Aber was kann ich dagegen tun?"

Ihre Mutter schwieg lange. „Ich weiß es nicht", gestand sie schließlich. „Ich weiß es nicht, Hitomi. Ich glaube, du musst dir allein darüber klar werden, was stärker ist. Deine Liebe... oder deine Furcht vor ihr. Erst dann kannst du entscheiden, ob du zu Van zurückkehrst."

Früher hatte Merle die schlichten Formen und naturverbundenen Farben des Königspalastes von Farnelia viel besser gefallen als die mit Pomp und Glanz angefüllten Bauwerke Asturias. Jetzt wünschte sie sich beinahe, es gäbe hier etwas mehr Zierrat. Dann käme die Düsternis, die sich über das ganze Gebäude gelegt hatte, nicht so sehr zur Geltung.

Langsam ging das Katzenmädchen durch die Gänge, die früher ihr Zuhause gewesen waren. Seit sie vor ungefähr einem halben Jahr mit Llorin weggezogen war, um ihr Volk kennen zu lernen, war sie nicht mehr in Farnelia gewesen. Ihr war klar gewesen, dass Hitomis Abreise Van schwermütig werden lassen würde, aber dass es sogar seine Umgebung so sehr beeinflusste, hätte sie nicht für möglich gehalten.

Sie wunderte sich, dass sie nirgends einen Bediensteten sah. Hier herrschte zwar auch unter normalen Umständen nicht das Gedränge, dass es in den Palästen von Asturia gab, aber dass hier keine Menschenseele seiner Arbeit nachging, war mehr als beunruhigend. Besonders, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass die Bewohner Farnelias ihr versichert hatten, dass Van hier war. Und dass sie hoffnungsvoll gemeint hatten, dass vielleicht ihr Besuch ihn aufheitern würde können.

Merle entschloss sich, zum Thronsaal zu gehen. Möglicherweise waren alle momentan dort, weil Van eine Ansprache hielt oder so etwas. Ihre Hoffnung dahingehend war nicht sehr groß, da Van dramatische Reden eigentlich nicht sehr hoch schätzte, aber sie konnte es immerhin versuchen. Ihre Schritte verursachten kaum ein Geräusch, worüber sie dankbar war. Das Hallen ihrer eigenen Schritte hätte ihr jetzt wirklich Angst gemacht. Fast wünschte sie sich, Llorin wäre hier, aber er hatte gemeint, seine Anwesenheit wäre bei Vans und ihrem Wiedersehen vielleicht störend. Vermutlich hatte er Recht.

Als Merle in den Gang einbog, der zum Thronsaal führte – sie hatte jetzt schon ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, denn noch immer war kaum ein Geräusch zu hören – wäre sie beinahe mit jemandem zusammengestoßen. Sie wollte schon gereizt reagieren, schließlich hatte sie nicht grade einen perfekten Tag hinter sich, bevor sie erkannte, wer da vor ihr stand.

„Allen!"

„Merle!"

Es war tatsächlich der Ritter des Himmels, der sie wohl ebenso verwundert anstarrte wie sie ihn. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie wohl über Allens verdatterte Miene gelacht. Der Ritter hatte die Hand am Schwertgriff, so als hätte er einen Angriff erwartet, aber jetzt nahm er sie peinlich berührt wieder weg.

„Merle!", sagte er noch einmal, diesmal jedoch mit freudigem Unterton. „Seit wann bist du denn wieder in Farnelia?"

„Seit einer Stunde", gab das Katzenmädchen zur Auskunft. „Ich wollte Van besuchen, schließlich war ich ziemlich lang fort."

„Dachte ich mir. Wieso bist du überhaupt so lange weggeblieben?" Allen setzte eine verschwörerische Miene auf. „Van hat schon überlegt, eine Rettungsexpedition loszuschicken."

Merle errötete leicht und fauchte den Ritter an. „Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, Allen! Du weißt genau, dass ich mit Llorin unterwegs war!"

„Ah ja, Llorin." Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite und machte Merle den Weg frei. „Du wolltest doch zu Van, oder? Ich bringe dich zu ihm. Wie geht es deinem Freund eigentlich?"

„Er ist nicht mehr mein Freund, Allen", erwiderte Merle hintergründig grinsend. „Er ist mein Mann."

Allen wandte ihr überrascht den Blick zu. „Ihr habt geheiratet?", fragte er ungläubig. „Und uns nicht mal eine Einladung geschickt?"

„Die Hochzeit wurde bei unserem Volk abgehalten", erklärte Merle achselzuckend, während sie mit Allen durch die Gänge wanderte. „Es ist eine sehr private Zeremonie. Llorin meinte, es wäre nicht sehr ratsam, die Leute mitzubringen, die Schuld am Tod der Drachenkönigin tragen. Mich tolerieren sie, aber bei euch wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Ich verstehe." Allen nickte. „Bist du glücklich, Merle?"

Sie grinste. „Wie kannst du mich nur so etwas fragen? Natürlich bin ich glücklich. Anfangs war Llorin sehr scheu wegen dem Altersunterschied zwischen uns, aber das hab ich ihm schnell ausgetrieben!" Sie machte eine kurze Pause, als Allen hell auflachte. „Alles bei unserem Volk ist neu und aufregend für mich. Mir ist also nie langweilig gewesen." Plötzlich wurde ihr Gesicht wieder ernst. „Das einzige, was mir gefehlt hat, wart ihr."

„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt", entgegnete Allen. „Wir haben dich auch vermisst, weißt du? Der Palast hat viel von seinem Glanz verloren, seit du und Hitomi weggegangen seid. Besonders Serena war mehr als betrübt über deine Abreise. Wäre ich nicht die ganze Zeit bei ihr gewesen, hätte ich um ihr Leben gefürchtet."

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Merle besorgt. Sie hatte sich oft Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie die zarte junge Frau es verkraften würde, gleichzeitig Hitomi und sie selbst zu verlieren.

„Ganz gut", meinte Allen. „Ich nehme sie überall mit hin... außer in die Badewanne." Er grinste flüchtig. „Meine Gesellschaft gibt ihr einigermaßen Halt, außerdem besuchen wir oft Chid." Jetzt wurde sein Grinsen frech. „Seit du weg bist, hat sie ihn als neuen besten Freund auserkoren. Es scheint ihm wenig auszumachen."

Merle zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Und wo ist sie jetzt?"

„In unserem Zimmer oben", antwortete der Ritter. „Wenn du willst, kannst du sie ja nachher besuchen. Die Trübseligkeit hier im Palast tut ihr nicht sonderlich gut."

„Was ist hier überhaupt passiert?", fragte Merle und sah sich um. „Wieso ist hier alles so verlassen?"

Allen zögerte kurz. „Das soll dir Van selbst erklären", entschied er nach kurzem Überlegen. „Wir sind ohnehin schon da. Er sitzt wie immer um diese Zeit im Thronsaal." Er sah Merle ernst an. „Erschrick nicht, wenn du ihn siehst, Merle. Er hat sich verändert, seit Hitomi weggegangen ist, weil er sich selbst die Schuld dafür gibt." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Ich glaube, meine Anwesenheit ist das einzige, was ihn noch vom Selbstmord abhält."

„Selbstmord?" Merle riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Ja. Geh hinein, Merle. Vielleicht kann ihn dein Anblick wieder etwas aufheitern. Könntest du... vielleicht länger hier bleiben, wenn das der Fall ist?"

„Natürlich." Merle nickte heftig. „Llorin wird das schon verstehen. Wenn ich Van helfen kann, dann harre ich bis in alle Ewigkeit hier aus!"

Allen lächelte und wuschelte Merle durchs Haar. „Dein Mann wäre davon nicht begeistert", prophezeite er. „Aber vielleicht kann deine Sorge Van wirklich helfen. Geh jetzt rein. Wenn du willst, treffen wir uns nachher in Serenas Zimmer."

„In Ordnung", bestätigte Merle und öffnete leise die Tür. „Bis später, Allen. Wünsch mir Glück."

Während der Ritter des Himmels nickte und den Gang wieder zurückmarschierte, trat Merle völlig ins Zimmer. Sie erschrak, als sie Van auf seinem Thron sitzen... oder besser gesagt hängen sah. Von dem kraftstrotzenden jungen Mann, den sie seit frühester Jugend gekannt hatte, war beinahe nichts mehr zu erkennen. Van war in sich zusammengesunken und starrte mit bitterem Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo die Geschichte Farnelias aufgezeichnet war. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass er auf sein eigenes Bild von Hitomis erstem Abschied starrte. Seine Haut sah ungewöhnlich blass aus, als wäre er in letzter Zeit nicht nach draußen gegangen und unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten. Zwar hatte er frisches Gewand an, aber offenbar hatte er sich schon einige Tage nicht rasiert und die schwarzen Bartstoppeln vervollständigten noch sein düsteres Aussehen.

„Bist du das, Allen?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die Merle noch mehr erschreckte als alles andere. Sie wirkte... teilnahmslos. Als würde ihn nichts mehr interessieren. „Ist etwa schon wieder ein Bittsteller gekommen? Schick ihn weg. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung dafür."

„Van", entgegnete Merle leise und kam zögernd näher. „Ich bin's."

Sie prallte erschrocken zurück, als der junge König mit einem Ruck aufsprang und herumfuhr. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er ihr gewahr wurde. Einen absurden Augenblick lang hegte sie die Befürchtung, er könnte sich auf sie stürzen. Dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er wurde wieder zu dem Van, den sie kannte. Sein Lächeln wirkte ehrlich.

„Merle", erwiderte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Du bist zurückgekommen."

Das Katzenmädchen konnte nicht anders. Sie warf sich dem König von Farnelia in die Arme und hielt ihn fest. Dieser tat dasselbe, allerdings war er sehr viel sanfter, als hätte er Angst, seine alte Freundin zu zerbrechen.

„Endlich... bist du wieder da", murmelte der junge König. „Wenigstens... du."

„Van, es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nicht hier war", entschuldigte sich Merle, während sie seinem Herzschlag lauschte. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte..."

„Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen, Merle", entgegnete Van. „Schließlich bist du zum ersten Mal zu deinem Volk gekommen. Ist Llorin wohlauf?"

„Ja", antwortete sie stolz. „Er ist jetzt mein Mann, Van. Wir haben geheiratet."

„Geheiratet?" Er schob sie auf Armlänge von sich fort und sah sie ebenso ungläubig an wie Allen zuvor. Dann verwandelte sich sein Ausdruck in ein trauriges Lächeln. Seine Hand strich zärtlich über ihre Wange. „Du hast also endlich dein Glück gefunden, Merle. Ich gratuliere dir. Ist er ein guter Mann?"

„Er ist der einzige für mich, Van, und das weißt du." Einen Moment lang genoss sie noch die Berührung seiner Hand, dann fasste sie sie mit beiden Händen und hielt sie vor sich hin. „Van... geht es dir gut? Und wieso ist hier niemand im Palast? Alles hier wirkt irgendwie... tot. Selbst..." Sie schluckte. „Selbst du."

Er kicherte leise. Merle lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Dieses Kichern kam nicht aus dem Herzen. Es war nahe am dunklen Humor eines Wahnsinnigen... zu nahe.

„Tot?", fragte er belustigt. „So hat mich noch keiner bezeichnet. Ach, das habe ich vermisst, Merle. Deine schonungslose Ehrlichkeit." Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst und seine dunklen Augen fixierten sie. „Ich habe die Leute weggeschickt, Merle", teilte er ihr mit. „Sie dürfen ein paar Mal am Tag kommen, um hier sauberzumachen oder das Essen vorzubereiten oder etwas zu erbitten. Aber ich halte ihre Gesellschaft hier einfach nicht mehr aus." Er griff sich an den Kopf. „Ich... ich ertrage es einfach nicht, ihre mitleidigen Blicke zu sehen, Merle. Verstehst du?"

„Van." All ihr Liebe und ihre Sorge schwangen in diesem Wort mit, als sie seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen nahm und ihre Stirn an die seine presste. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie sehr du leidest, dann wäre ich viel früher hergekommen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, weil sie wusste, dass ihre nächste Frage ihn verletzen würde. „Du hast nichts von Hitomi gehört, nicht wahr?"

„Nein." Das Wort war mehr ein Schluchzen als alles andere. „Und ich habe nicht gewagt, mit ihr zu sprechen, weil ich Angst habe, sie endgültig zu verlieren." Er schluckte heftig. „Aber... ich halte es nicht länger aus, Merle, verstehst du? Letztes... letztes Mal hatte ich wenigstens die Gewissheit, dass sie irgendwann zurückkommen würde. Aber jetzt... ist das nicht sicher. Und es ist meine Schuld!"

Den letzten Satz hatte er geschrieen. Merle spürte, wie seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten und zitterten. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. So hatte sie ihren Freund... ihre Bruder noch nie erlebt. Er schien so... verletzlich. Als würde ein kleiner Stoß genügen, um ihn völlig in den Wahnsinn abgleiten zu lassen. Sie hatte Angst.

„Aber genug davon", erklärte er plötzlich entschieden und schob sie wieder auf Armlänge von sich weg, beide Hände auf ihren Schultern. Sein fröhliches Grinsen gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. „Du hast Recht, etwas muss sich ändern. Ich kann nicht herinnen sitzen, bis ich zu Staub zerfalle. Es wird Zeit, dass diese Sache ein Ende findet."

Als er plötzlich grinste, blitzten seine Augen auf. So wie früher in ihrer Kindheit, wenn er etwas vorgehabt hatte. Etwas Verrücktes. „Sag mal, Merle", wandte er sich wieder an sie. „Wolltest du nur mich besuchen? Oder möchtest du Serena und Allen auch wiedersehen?"

„Allen habe ich schon getroffen", antwortete sie. Diese plötzliche Stimmungsschwankung beunruhigte sie. Normalerweise war Van sehr beherrscht. „Und... Serena würde ich gerne sehen. Aber wenn ich bei dir bleiben soll..."

„Kommt nicht in Frage", entschied er. „Dein Besuch hat mir bereits sehr geholfen, Merle. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass ich nicht länger hier herumhängen und warten darf. Meine Entscheidung steht fest." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Heute wird alles ein Ende finden. Aber nun komm." Er legte ihr den Arm auf die Schulter und ging auf die Tür zu. „Besuchen wir Serena. Schließlich sollst du ja etwas von deinem Besuch haben."

Merle ging zögernd mit ihm mit. Van benahm sich sehr seltsam. Normalerweise war er nicht so offen fröhlich. Wenn er glücklich war, dann erkannte man das vor allem an seiner entspannten Haltung, aber so schwatzhaft war er sonst nicht. Sie hoffte... nein, sie betete, dass sie ihn nicht auf dumme Gedanken gebracht hatte. Sie nahm sich vor, gut auf ihren liebsten Freund aufzupassen. Erst viel später fiel ihr ein, was er mit „beenden" gemeint haben konnte. Aber es war bereits zu spät.

„Van ist verschwunden!"

Sie sah Merles Gesicht so klar vor sich, als stünde das Katzenmädchen direkt neben ihr. Das Gesicht ihrer Freundin war in Tränen der Verzweiflung aufgelöst, während sie Allen am Hemd gepackt hielt und den größeren Mann schüttelte.

„Er ist nicht mehr im Thronsaal! Er wollte nur, dass ich hier mit dir und Serena beschäftigt bin, damit ihn keiner vermisst."

„Merle, was redest du da?" Allen bemühte sich sichtlich, die Fassung zu wahren, aber auch er schien zu ahnen, worauf das Katzenmädchen anspielte. „Was soll schon mit ihm sein? Wahrscheinlich wandert er nur im Palast herum. Das macht er öfter in letzter..."

„Nein, tut er nicht!", schrie Merle völlig außer sich. „Verstehst du nicht? Vorhin hat er etwas vor sich hingemurmelt... dass er nicht mehr länger warten will und die Sache endgültig abschließen will!"

„Merle, so beruhige dich doch", versuchte Serena ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. Allens Schwester hatte sich sehr gefreut, das Katzenmädchen endlich wiederzusehen. Sie verstand nicht, wieso Merle jetzt plötzlich ausgerastet war, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass Van ungesehen verschwunden war. „Was meinst du denn damit?"

Merles Kopf flog herum. „Jetzt denkt doch mal nach!", rief sie. „Es beenden! Damit meint er seine Sehnsucht nach Hitomi! Er will sich umbringen, versteht ihr? Van will sich umbringen!"

„Nein!"

Hitomi setzte sich abrupt im Bett auf und atmete gehetzt ein und aus. Nein, das konnte nicht sein! So etwas Dummes würde Van nicht tun... oder?

Instinktiv griff sie nach ihrem Anhänger, dann fiel ihr jedoch ein, dass sie ihn nach ihrem Gespräch bei ihrer Mutter zurückgelassen hatte. Sie hatte ihre Mutter gebeten, auf ihn acht zu geben, bis sie sich entschieden hatte, ob sie nach Gaia zurückkehrte. Dann konnte sie sich noch von ihr verabschieden, hatte sie gemeint. Jetzt verfluchte sie sich dafür.

Hastig sprang sie aus dem Bett und suchte im Dunkel ihre Kleider zusammen. Sie vergeudete keine Zeit damit, logisch nachzudenken, denn die Vision war viel zu real gewesen, als dass sie sie hätte ignorieren können. Sie musste sofort nach Gaia zurück, zum Teufel mit ihrer Angst! Wenn Van sich wirklich umbrachte, dann hatte sie keine Gelegenheit mehr, herauszufinden, ob sie noch eine Chance hatten oder nicht.

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, bis die Haustür hinter ihr zufiel und sie in ihrem Wagen saß. Sie betete, dass sie noch genug Benzin im Tank hatte, um die Strecke bis zu ihrem Elternhaus zu schaffen, doch ein Blick auf die Anzeige beruhigte sie. Es würde reichen. Sie startete und fuhr los. Mit einem letzten Rest von Logik ermahnte sie sich, nicht schneller zu fahren als erlaubt. Wenn sie jetzt angehalten wurde, dann war das schlimmer, als wenn sie einige Sekunden wegen langsamerer Geschwindigkeit verlor.

Dennoch schien sich die Zeit ins Endlose zu erstrecken, während sie durch die Stadt fuhr. Wirre Gedanken schwirrten ihr im Kopf umher, doch sie versuchte, sich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren. Sie durfte sich jetzt keinen Fehler mehr erlauben, sonst konnte sie jede Hoffnung begraben. Nervös nagte sie an ihrer Unterlippe, als sie vor einer roten Ampel bremsen musste. In diesem Augenblick wünschte sie alle Verkehrszeichen in die nächste Dimension... leider half es nicht sehr. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass eine Ewigkeit vergangen war, als ihr Wagen endlich vor dem Haus ihrer Mutter anhielt.

Sie stieg aus und knallte die Wagentür zu, ohne sie abzuschließen. Sie hatte ohnehin nicht vor, den Wagen noch einmal zu benutzen. Sich die Bluse zuknöpfend, die sie rasch übergeworfen hatte, rannte sie zur Eingangstür. Bei ihrer Mutter würden wahrscheinlich die Alarmglocken schrillen, sobald sie Hitomi sah, so wie sie angezogen war. Aber sie hatte jetzt wahrhaftig keine Zeit, sich herauszuputzen. Auch der leichte Regen, der nun einsetzte, tat ihrem Erscheinungsbild sicher nicht gut, aber das war jetzt Nebensache. Hastig presste sie den Finger auf den Klingelknopf, als sie plötzlich hinter sich ein Rascheln von Blättern hörte.

„Hitomi."

Ihr Finger erstarrte auf der Klingel. Ihre Mutter dachte drinnen vermutlich, dass sich ein paar Rabauken einen Scherz damit erlaubten, doch dieser Gedanke kam nicht bei ihr an. Nichts kam bei ihr an, bis auf einen Satz. Das... war... doch... nicht...

Sie fuhr so schnell herum, dass sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich und ihre Augen weiteten sich schier entsetzt, als sie sah, wer da hinter ihr aus den Büschen getreten war und offenbar auf sie gewartet hatte. Ihr Atem stockte und ihre Fäuste ballten sich instinktiv.

Van sah nicht gut aus. Sein Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und fast so blass wie ihres. Sein Haar war offenbar seit einiger Zeit nicht geschnitten worden und der Bart nur notdürftig, als wäre seine Hand zu nervös dazu gewesen, ihre Sache richtig zu machen. Die Kleider, die er anhatte, durchtränkte der Regen, der allmählich stärker wurde. Seine Miene war nicht freudig, sondern traurig, beinahe teilnahmslos. In seinen Augen war nichts weiter als qualvolle Sehnsucht zu lesen.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass unser Wiedersehen hier stattfinden würde, Hitomi", fuhr er fort. Auch aus seiner Stimme war Trauer herauszuhören. Allerdings trug sie auch einen Teil der alten Entschlossenheit in sich. „Aber es musste sein. Es kann nicht so weitergehen."

„Van", stieß Hitomi schließlich hervor. Ihre Erstarrung löste sich und sie machte zögernd einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Weiter wagte sie sich allerdings nicht vor, dafür war der Schreck noch zu groß. „Aber... wie...?"

Wortlos langte Van in seine Tasche und förderte ein zu einer Knospe geformtes rosa Juwel zutage. Das Drachenherz! Er musste es aus Escaflownes Energiestein entfernt haben und damit auf die Erde gereist sein!

„Du... bist hier?", stellte Hitomi fest. Ihr war klar, dass das nicht besonders klug klang, da er schon vor ihr stand, aber momentan war das etwas viel für sie. „Aber wieso? Ich dachte..."

„Ich bin hier, weil ich eine Antwort brauche, Hitomi", teilte Van ihr mit. Sein Blick wurde forschend. „Ich denke, wir beide brauchen sie."

Hitomi riss sich zusammen. „Ich... wollte gerade zu dir", gestand sie. Ihre Stimme wurde leiser. „Ich dachte, du würdest... Selbstmord begehen."

Er schwieg einen Augenblick. „Manchmal habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt", erwiderte er ebenso leise. „Es hat mir Angst gemacht, weißt du? Früher wäre mir niemals auch nur der Gedanke daran gekommen, aber seit du mich verlassen hast..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und holte zitternd Luft. „Wir beide haben uns sehr verändert, nicht?"

„Ja", antwortete sie unsicher. Was wollte Van nur hier? „Aber wieso bist du hier, Van? Ich habe Merle im Traum gesehen. Sie sagte, du wolltest etwas beenden." Furchtsam weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Willst du mir sagen, dass ich nicht mehr zurückkommen soll?"

Diesmal wirkte sein Lächeln ehrlich, auch wenn es nur kurz währte. „So könnte man es interpretieren, nicht wahr?", fragte er amüsiert. Dann wurde er ernst. „Nein, Hitomi. Ich bin hergekommen, um dir eine Frage zu stellen... und ich bitte dich, antworte ehrlich. Viel hängt von dieser Antwort ab."

Dann fiel der Herrscher von Farnelia vor Hitomi auf die Knie. Der Regen durchnässte ihn und er bot wahrhaftig ein Bild des Jammers... aber in seiner Haltung lag so viel Ernst, dass Hitomi unwillkürlich den Atem anhielt und die Hände vor den Mund legte.

„Ich habe dir diese Frage schon einmal gestellt, Hitomi", begann er, seinen Blick auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet. „Damals glaubte ich, es wäre der glücklichste Moment meines Lebens... aber ich habe mich geirrt. Seither ist ein halbes Jahr vergangen. Die ganze Zeit habe ich mir eingeredet, dass ich dir Zeit lassen muss, weil es meine Schuld war, dass es so gekommen ist. Ich habe mich bemüht, so lange ich konnte. Aber es geht nicht mehr."

Van stützte sich vorn mit den Händen ab und senkte den Kopf. Seine Stimme zitterte. „Ich war immer unabhängig, Hitomi. Immer stark. Zeit meines Lebens habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass ich niemanden brauchte als mich selbst. Ich dachte, nur so könnte ich mein Königreich regieren. Aber ich habe mich geirrt." Er holte tief Luft. „Denn ich weiß, dass ich ohne dich nicht mehr leben kann, Hitomi Kanzaki!"

Die Tropfen, die aus Hitomis Augen rannen, waren kein Regen. Alles in ihr schrie danach, zu Van hinzulaufen und ihn zu trösten, aber sie war wie gelähmt. Denn sie spürte, dass er noch nicht alles gesagt hatte. Und so war es.

„Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Es war die schwerste meines Lebens." Er sah wieder auf. Auch aus seinen Augen rannen Tränen. „Ich habe alles zurückgelassen, Hitomi. Meine Freunde... Farnelia... Gaia. Denn ich habe festgestellt, dass nicht einmal meine Heimatwelt mir so viel bedeutet wie du, meine Liebste." Seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was mich hier erwartet, frage ich dich noch einmal, Hitomi Kanzaki: Willst du mich heiraten?"

Hitomis Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Sie schloss die Augen und schluckte mühsam. Dieser Narr! Dieser dumme, verantwortungslose, liebenswerte Narr! Er hatte wahrlich alles zurückgelassen, an dem sein Herz hing. Merle, Allen und die anderen, die seit dem Großen Krieg wie eine Familie für ihn gewesen waren... Farnelia, die Stadt, die er im Schweiße seines Angesichts wieder aufgebaut hatte... und alles, was er je gekannt hatte. Er hatte sich freiwillig auf eine unbekannte Welt begeben, für immer, hatte alles aufgegeben... und das nur für sie. Sie konnte die Tränenflut nicht stoppen, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte.

„Van", schluchzte sie, aber es gelang ihr nicht, noch mehr zu sagen. „Ich..."

Als sie in sein Gesicht sah, auf dem Hoffnung und immer mehr Zweifel miteinander rangen, erkannte sie es endlich. Wieso nicht früher? Er war seinen Gefühlen ebenso hilflos ausgeliefert wie sie. Wieso hatte sie nicht erkannt, dass auch er wahrhaft alles tun würde, um bei ihr zu sein? Nun teilten sie alles... ihre Liebe... ihre Seelen... ihren Willen, für den anderen barfuss durch die Hölle zu marschieren. Als sie merkte, dass sich sein Gesicht wegen ihres Schweigens verfinsterte, brach der Bann.

„Ja!", schrie sie so laut sie konnte und warf sich nach vorne. Der vollkommen überraschte Junge fiel nach hinten, als Hitomi ihn so stürmisch umarmte, dass ein Pferd gestürzt wäre. Sie hielt ihr Gesicht an seine Brust gepresst und heulte hemmungslos. „Ja, ich will deine Frau werden, Van! Ich möchte... für immer... bei dir sein... du verrückter Kerl!"

Sie fühlte, wie kräftige Arme sie umschlagen und so fest drückten, als wollten sie sie nie wieder loslassen. Sie mussten wirklich ein Bild für Götter abgeben! Im Dreck aufeinander liegend, beide weinend, aber so glücklich wie niemand sonst auf der Welt. Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich beide soweit beruhigt hatten, dass sie aufstehen konnten. Da erst bemerkte Hitomi, dass jemand sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

„Wie schön, dass ich deinen Freund endlich kennen lerne, Hitomi", bemerkte ihre Mutter und wischte sich verstohlen Tränen der Rührung aus den Augen. „Aber hättet ihr nicht drinnen übereinander herfallen können? Jetzt wird es in der Nachbarschaft von Gerüchten nur so wimmeln!" Als sie die verdutzten Gesichter der beiden sah, lachte sie hell auf. „Ich mache doch nur Spaß." Sie machte ein paar Schritte, bis sie vor den beiden Liebenden stand und sah Van ernst an. „Ich weiß nicht viel über sie, Van... nur das, was Hitomi mir erzählt hat. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Sie meine Tochter glücklich machen können. Denn ich will nie wieder erleben, dass Hitomi bei mir wegen Ihnen Trost sucht!"

Van wand sich einen Augenblick lang. Er schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Dann legte er einen Arm um Hitomi und zog sie an sich heran. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Hitomi wegen mir noch einmal trauert", antwortete er ernst. „Alles, was ich möchte, ist, bei ihr zu sein und ihr alles Glück der Welt schenken zu dürfen. So lange ich lebe, soll Eurer Tochter nichts Böses mehr widerfahren, das verspreche ich Euch!"

Hitomis Mutter lächelte spitzbübisch. „Hoffentlich übernimmst du dich damit nicht, junger Mann", neckte sie ihn. „Gib ihr einfach das, was sie verdient... deine Zuneigung. Das ist ihr genug, glaub mir." Dann wandte sie sich an Hitomi. „Komm her, mein Kleines", sagte sie und zog ihre Tochter fest an sich. „Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich mich für dich freue!"

„Mutter", antwortete Hitomi, die nicht wusste, ob sie weinen oder lachen sollte. „Ich... ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich sagen soll..."

„Das ist ganz normal für eine frischgebackene Braut, glaub mir", versprach ihre Mutter. Hitomi glaubte zu wissen, dass nicht die ganze Nässe auf ihrem Rücken vom Regen herrührte. „Ich hoffe, dass du mich dann und wann mal besuchen kommst. Und dass du mich zu deiner Hochzeit einlädst. Schließlich möchte ich dich wenigstens einmal als Königin bewundern können."

„Königin?", wiederholte Hitomi und blinzelte. „Was...?"

„Nun, gibt es jetzt vielleicht noch etwas, was dich hier hält?", fragte ihre Mutter etwas traurig. „Sieh es ein, Hitomi: Gaia ist deine wahre Heimat geworden. Und die deines Mannes. Wenn ihr irgendwo glücklich werden könnt, dann dort." Sie schniefte. „Ich werde dich schrecklich vermissen, mein Kind."

„Ich dich auch, Mama", erwiderte Hitomi voller Liebe. „Du hast Recht. Wir werden dich oft besuchen, glaub mir. Es kann auf Gaia niemals so schön sein, als dass ich dich vergessen könnte... und Amano und Yukari auch." Sie löste sich von ihrer Mutter. „Ich hole mir nur rasch etwas Frisches zum Anziehen und dann..."

„Oh nein", erwiderte ihre Mutter bestimmt und drückte ihr etwas in die Hand. „Das kannst du alles später erledigen! Jetzt müsst ihr erst mal zurück, um eure Freunde zu beruhigen!"

„Ja, du hast Recht, Mutter", gestand Hitomi ein. Dann sah sie erst, was diese ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte: ihren Anhänger. Aber er vibrierte so seltsam... als würde er von etwas angezogen. Und tatsächlich, als Hitomi ihn losließ, schlüpfte er wie magnetisch angezogen in Vans Tasche. Das Licht, das in der nächsten Sekunde aufblitzte, war so hell, dass sie die Augen schließen mussten, trotz des dicken Stoffs. Jedoch war es ebenso schnell, wie es aufgetaucht war, wieder verschwunden.

„Was war das?", fragte Hitomi verwundert. „So hat er noch nie reagiert."

Van griff vorsichtig in die Tasche und förderte zutage, was sich darin befand: Das Drachenherz, in dessen Mitte nun ein Juwel gleicher Farbe an einer goldenen Kette ruhte.

„Offenbar wurden wir soeben von einer höheren Macht verlobt, Hitomi", bemerkte er lächelnd. Mit einem Male wirkte er wieder so jung wie früher. Was ein Lächeln nicht alles bewirken konnte. „Ich glaube, deine Mutter hat Recht. Wir müssen nach Farnelia, um Merle und die anderen zu beruhigen, bevor sie den Palast auf der Suche nach mir zerlegen."

Damit hielt er das verschmolzene Kleinod in die Höhe. Sanftes rosa Licht ging davon auf und sandte einen Strahl in den Himmel. Eine Sekunde später formte sich oben ein gleißend heller Strahl weißschimmernder Energie, die neben ihnen einschlug. Der Teleportstrahl zerstörte jedoch nichts, sondern ließ etwas Großes auf die Erde herabgleiten. Etwas sehr Großes.

„Was um alles in der Welt ist das?", fragte Hitomis Mutter mit großen Augen.

„Escaflowne", erklärte Hitomi, die selbst verblüfft war. „Das ist der Drachenroboter, von dem ich dir erzählt habe, Mutter."

Mit einem lauten Krachen kam der Guymelef auf der Erde auf. Einige Fenster wurden aufgerissen und vereinzelte Schreie wurden laut. Hitomis Mutter sah sich um.

„Schnell, ihr müsst jetzt gehen!", drängte sie die beiden. „Es wird auch so schwierig genug, das alles zu erklären."

Hitomi umarmte sie noch einmal und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mutter... und danke für alles."

„Schon gut, schon gut", brummte diese und klopfte ihrer Tochter noch ein paar Mal auf den Rücken. „Es ist ja kein Abschied für immer. Geh jetzt. Und du", wandte sie sich an Van, „vergiss nicht, was du mir versprochen hast!"

„Keine Sorge!", erwiderte dieser ernst, ergriff Hitomis Hand und ging auf Escaflowne zu. Der Guymelef war zum Glück liegend gelandet, sonst wäre das Hochklettern etwas mühsam gewesen. Der Glanz, den der Energist ausstrahlte, als Van das Drachenherz noch einmal mit dem Kampfroboter verband, strahlte etwas anders als sonst, aber wie, das konnte Hitomi nicht sagen. Er wirkte... sonderbar friedlich, anders konnte man es kaum beschreiben.

„Vorsicht, es geht los", rief Van und zog an einigen Hebeln. Escaflowne wandelte sich in seine Drachengestalt und hob langsam wieder im Energiestrahl ab. Hitomi klammerte sich an ihm fest, zum ersten Mal seit vielen Wochen ein wirklich glückliches Lächeln aufgesetzt. Ihre Mutter sah den beiden nach, bis der Energiestrahl am Himmel verschwand. Das letzte, was sie von ihrer Tochter zu sehen glaubte, war, wie diese den Kopf ihres Liebsten zurückdrehte und ihn küsste. Sie seufzte und ging ins Haus zurück. Oh ja, das alles würde schwer zu erklären sein. Aber das Glück dieser beiden war es wert gewesen. Noch einmal sah sie zu den Sternen auf.

„Hoffentlich findet ihr dieses Mal euer Glück, Van und Hitomi."

ENDE

Nachwort: Endlich! Es ist vollbracht! Ich bin tatsächlich fertig *freu*. Wie hat euch dieses Ende gefallen? War's nach eurem Geschmack? Ich bin weiterhin dankbar für eure Kritiken, also sagt mir ruhig, was ihr von der Geschichte haltet, egal ob Review oder E-mail (g.girlinger@aon.at). 

P.S.: Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch nach dem 18. Kapitel so einen Schrecken eingejagt habe. Ich hoffe, das ist jetzt korrigiert. Dies ist jetzt aber das ENDGÜLTIGE ENDE!


End file.
